Learning to Trust
by SLPikachu
Summary: Sam and Dean go on a demon hunt, near Vegas, and learn they have a sister who had been living hell in foster care. When Dean decides to take their sister with them, can they help her learn to trust others, especially family? Complete! (Revising in progress)
1. Chapter 1

Learning to Trust

Chapter 1

Sam and Dean Winchester heard of demon sightings around Las Vegas, Nevada. At first, Dean was excited they were headed to Vegas, hoping to catch some fun times, goofing off. But, when the brothers tracked a couple demons to a house, things ended up headed in another direction they did not expect.

Dean picked the lock on the front door, letting Sam go in, first. The brothers held their shotguns and flashlights out, staking throughout the house. It was dark and quiet as Sam and Dean checked every corner. Sam decided to take to the stairs when neither one of them found anyone, downstairs. Dean stayed down there, though, continuing to look around.

Sam, very carefully, made his way up the red tiled staircase, taking one step, at a time. He shined his flashlight up into the upstairs hallway, checking each side before he made it up there so he wouldn't be ambushed.

Once he made it to the top, Sam made his way across the hall. There was a huge open loft space, the family that lived there, used as an office, with two expensive-looking computers, and a matching printer, right in between. Sam checked inside each room, including the bathroom. Nothing.

Something inside of him made Sam walk over to the long desk. He wasn't sure why he felt he needed to check the family's stuff out. That seemed like an invasion of their privacy. Sam shined the flashlight along the desk, messy of paperwork, folders, and old receipts. One folder caught his interest. Shifting his shotgun under his arm, Sam pulled out a tan folder that was peeking out from under several other papers and folders. The folder was thick, full of more paperwork. On top was a certified copy of a birth certificate, but what caught his interest was the name of the person.

"Taylor Mary Winchester?" he questioned, in a whisper, confused. His eyes darted towards the father's name and right there, under it, was his own father's name.

Suddenly, his brother's voice, just above a whisper, startled the tall guy. "Sam. Find anything?"

Sam looked back, behind him. He called Dean over, telling him he needed to see this.

Dean, carefully, made his way over, shining his flashlight where his brother was looking. "What?" he asked.

Sam pointed the flashlight at the birth certificate. "Look," he told Dean. "According to this, Dad had another kid, twelve years ago."

Dean couldn't believe what his brother had just told him. First, their brother, Adam, now another possible brother or a sister? He shined his own flashlight on the birth certificate. To the eldest Winchester brother, it could have been another John Winchester, maybe, but at the bottom of the official paper, was his dad's signature. He'd recognized it, anywhere.

Sam flipped the birth certificate over to look at what else was in the folder, quickly scanning through pages of court hearings, counseling sessions, as well as written and typed reports, and medical reports.

"Dean," he realized. "I think this may be a foster home."

"Why do you say that?" Dean asked, both of them still keeping their voices down.

"Most of this are reports made about the kid and what had been said, and court hearings. Listen to this." Sam then, read off a page he stopped on. "Child still does not vocalize her needs and keeps to her room, unless directed otherwise. Will not let anyone near her and has been having night terrors, that causes her to scream out, waking everyone in the household." He turned his head, back towards his brother. "That was from two years ago."

"If she is our sister, why did Dad let her live in foster care? Especially if he knew about her?"

"Dean, don't you remember what was happening, twelve years ago?"

He shrugged.

"That was the year you came and got me from Stanford and we were looking for him," Sam reminded his brother. "Dad was closing in on the demon and he knew it wasn't safe for her to be around. So, I bet Dad made the decision to sign his rights away and hope she found another home."

"But, she didn't if she's almost a teenager and still in foster care," Dean pointed out.

"The last report in here was made two years ago. Maybe this family decided to adopt her-" A noise was heard from one of the bedrooms, like something falling over. Both of the brothers shined their flashlights at an open doorway. "What was that?" Sam asked.

"Could be either the parents or Taylor." Dean watched the doorway, cautiously. He motioned towards it, at Sam, before making his way over, pinning himself against the wall, next to the doorway.

Twisting around, he shined the flashlight inside the room, looking around. On the other side of the bed, Dean could see the top of a head, full of dark brown hair. It was huddled in the corner.

"Taylor?" he called out, in a loud whisper. When there wasn't a response, he stepped inside the room, noticing the head, flinch. "Don't worry, Taylor. I'm not here to hurt you. My name is Dean. Winchester, actually. Just like you. I think we may have the same dad." Dean made his way, further, into the room as he spoke to her. When he got to the bed, Dean looked around it, seeing a little girl huddled there, in a ball, clutching a blue, stuffed dolphin.

Dean knelt down, placing his shotgun behind him. His other arm that held the flashlight, he rested on the bed. "Taylor, right?" he asked of the kid, gentle as he could make his tone.

The kid stayed huddled in a ball, not looking up. Her head was hidden in her arms, she had folded on top of her knees.

Suddenly, someone snuck up behind Dean and ambushed him, shoving Dean onto his back. It caused him to drop both the flashlight and his shotgun he tried to grab, the minute he felt someone grab him.

Sam shot at the person with his shotgun, knocking it off of his brother. The demon inside, cried out at Sam, pissed. It aimed right towards him. Without thought, Sam pulled out the Knife, stabbing the demon in the stomach. Light lit up the vessel, showing them, it was a woman.

Another was alerted, running towards Sam, which he turned around in time for the demon to run into the Knife. Light lit up that vessel, as well, showing it was a man, this time. Both of the couple were dead.

"Dammit," Dean cursed. He hoped no one had to get hurt. Now standing, again, he turned back to the kid. Dean, carefully, made his way over to her, kneeling to her level. He had to make sure she wasn't possessed, either. Reaching inside his jacket, Dean pulled out a flask, unscrewing the cap. "I'm just going to flick some water on you. Okay?"

At the sound of his voice, closer to her, Taylor flinched, lifting her head up. She backed further into the corner, terrified out of her mind.

"I won't hurt you, I promise. I just need to flick some water at you," he repeated. Dean poured a tiny bit of holy water onto his fingers and flicked it at the kid. It made her flinch some more, but the water did not burn her skin. Dean released a breath of relief and screwed the cap back on, putting the flask away.

Taylor was watching him like a deer caught in headlights. The only light was from Dean's flashlight, over on the floor, illuminating the two of them.

"This may be hard to believe, but like I was trying to tell you before, I'm your brother, I guess. Dean. We have the same dad." He nodded behind him where Sam was now coming inside the room, "that's Sam, he's also our brother."

Taylor said nothing. It looked like she was squeezing the stuffing out of her stuffed dolphin.

"We just want to help you," Dean continued.

Sam noticed the light switch by the door and pressed the top of it. The ceiling fan light came on, filling the room with bright light. When the lights came on, the brothers were able to get a good look at Taylor. She had brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes. She was wearing pajama pants, with a white Las Vegas souvenir shirt.

"What should we do, Dean?" Sam asked, as he made his way over, carefully, as well.

Dean looked up at his brother. "We take her with us, that's what we're going to do."

He stared at his brother, surprised. "What? Dean, someone's gonna be looking for her when they find out the foster parents are dead."

"She's our sister, Sam," he pointed out. "We can't just leave her, here. Besides, if there's nothing on the last couple of years, there maybe a chance she got lost in the system."

"What are you talking about?" Sam looked at him, puzzled.

"I read random articles online, sometimes," he explained. "If a case worker has over a dozen kids, some of them could get lost in the system. You said, the last report was from two years ago, right?"

"Well, yeah, but she could have been adopted and the parents might have family that will be looking for her," Sam pointed out.

"Did you see an adoption certificate?"

Sam shook his head, "Not that I noticed."

"We're taking her, Sam. End of discussion." Dean turned back to the kid. "Is that all right with you if you came with us?"

Taylor's arms were pinned to her chest, hugging the stuffed dolphin to her. Her eyes darted between the brothers.

"We're not going to hurt you," Sam assured her as Dean had done.

"In fact, we'll do even better and protect you from those who would hurt you." Dean smiled for his sister.

It took a lot of coaxing and time, but after about forty minutes, Dean was leading the kid out to the impala. Sam had grabbed the large file on their sister. Taylor had grabbed a large, black trash bag of clothes and other personal belongings, which Dean tried to offer to carry for her. She refused to let him take it, keeping a safe distance from them.

It wasn't long from then when Dean was driving along the highway. Sam sat on the passenger side, reading through the file. He used his flashlight to see the pages. The reports were what got him.

"Oh, man." He was shaking his head.

Dean asked, "What?" as he drove with one hand.

Sam read off what he just read, hardly able to stomach it. "When child was three years old, current foster father at the time, he quotes, 'could not take the frequent bathroom accidents, anymore,' and beats her. The child was removed from the home and hospitalized for three weeks, before being released to a group home where she resided for the next four months. Child hasn't spoken a word since." He looked up and over at Dean. "That was from five years ago."

Dean found himself, repeatedly, looking between the road and Sam. "Why was that son of a bitch, a foster parent?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

Dean looked up, into the mirror, adjusting it, to look at his sister. Taylor sat back there, with her knees to her chest, in the center of the backseat, staring at the floorboards, in front of her. Finally, he asked her, "You hungry, kiddo?"

Taylor either ignored him or could not hear him.

Dean decided to reach back and tap on the back of the front seat. "Hey, you hungry?" he repeated.

Hearing Dean hit the seat made Taylor freak out. She scooted over, towards the car door, on Sam's side, trying to shield herself.

He glanced back, over his shoulder, keeping an eye on the road, as well. "I wasn't trying to scare ya. I was asking if you wanted something to eat. We're a little hungry, ourselves, and I was going to stop somewhere."

It didn't ease Taylor, at all. She remained there, all the way to the bunker. Dean stopped for food like he said he would, and just got an extra cheeseburger, in case Taylor got hungry.

As soon as Dean pulled out of the fast food parking lot, getting back on the road, Sam moaned, again. He looked over at his brother, seeing his face lose color.

"What now?" Dean asked of him, unwrapping his bacon cheeseburger on top of the steering wheel. When he saw Sam look away, out his window, Dean caught a tear fall. He felt himself, swallow a lump. "Do I want to know?"

"No, you don't," he admitted, his voice cracking, a bit, as Sam tried to hold it in. He wanted to turn around and hug his sister, but knew that would scare the kid, more. "Who does these things to a kid?"

"I, honestly, don't even know, Sammy. The important thing is, Taylor's with us, and no one is going to hurt her, again. I mean, no one. I will rip out their inurds and strangle them with it." Dean glanced at his sister, who was now watching his every move.

Eventually, Taylor managed to fall asleep. Sometime later, she shot awake, out of a sound sleep. Dean was the only one, still awake. He looked up, into the rearview mirror, at her.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

Taylor looked around at her surroundings. She was trying to catch her breath as her chest heaved, in and out. Dean kept an eye on her, making sure she wouldn't hyperventilate. After a moment, he decided to pass back his soda he had left, from the fast food place Dean had stopped at, earlier.

"Here, drink some of this," he offered. "It's not water, but, hopefully, it'll wet your whistle for the time being."

Taylor stared at it, not moving an inch.

Dean glanced back, to see why she hadn't taken it. "It's just soda. Not poison, or anything. In fact," he took a drink of it, to show his sister it was safe to drink, before holding it back towards her, again. "See? Just soda."

She inched closer, slowly, towards the edge of the seat, and reached out for the large-sized paper cup. She grabbed it, with both hands, taking it from her brother and put the straw to her lips, sucking on it.

"Watch the upholstery," he warned, taking his arm, back. "Try not to spill any on the seat." Dean, quickly, added, "I won't do anything to you if you did spill. Just saying. Soda can be hard to clean up in here."

Taylor took a long drink before passing it, back. Thankfully, Dean had noticed in the rearview mirror, and reached back to grab it, returning it to his lap, where he had been holding it.

"After you fell asleep, Sam found the part why our dad gave you up," he said. "Like Sam figured, Dad was trying to protect you. He thought you'd be safer in foster care, wind up with a nice family. I'm sure if Dad were here, he would probably kick himself. I'm sorry you had to live through that. Hell, you probably would have been better off, living our lives than living yours."

She had leaned against the door, staring out the window.

"Did they tell you, your mom died giving birth to you?"

Taylor didn't answer.

Dean watched her, switching between Taylor and the road. She ended up, staying awake along with Dean, the rest of the night. He pulled over and got a couple hours of sleep, before continuing the drive, home, around seven AM, which Sam took over, driving. The brothers left their sister alone, for the most part, not wanting to overwhelm her in any way.

They finally pulled up to the bunker, late in the afternoon, around sunset. Taylor still would not allow the boys to carry in her bag. Instead, Dean carried in the pizza he ordered and picked up, while Sam showed her to one of the spare rooms.

"There's a bathroom, down the hall, if you want to shower," he told her. "I'll make sure to save you some pizza."

Taylor was standing in the center of the room, looking around.

"This is the last time you have to move, so decorate it, anyway you like. Okay?"

She stared at him, but said nothing. Sam left her to her own.

A bit later, Dean had come to check on her, while Taylor was in the shower. Her black trash bag was sitting on the bed, open. But, what caught his attention, was a worn out photo that had scotch tape across it, like the photo was ripped in half at some point, sitting on the bedside table, leaning against the lamp. He walked over, curious, and picked up the photo. Looking at it, it was a photo of John, him, and Sam, when they were younger, some time, right before Sam left for Stanford. On the back, it said, _This is me and your brothers, Dean and Sam. Maybe someday we'll see you, again. I just wanted to protect you by keeping you away. I hope you will forgive me. I love you. -Dad_

Right as Dean finished reading the back of the photo, it was snatched from his hand. He looked over to see Taylor out of the shower and dressed in another pair of pajama pants and souvenir shirt. She backed away, eyeing Dean.

"Do you know that's us in that picture," he couldn't help ask.

Taylor continued to glare at him. But, not for long. Her gaze softened and she looked down at the photo. She stared at the oldest boy in it, then up at Dean.

Dean tried to take a step towards her, reaching a hand out. As soon as he got close, it seemed like things were good. At the last minute, Taylor flinched from his reach, eyeing her brother, carefully. Dean took his hand back.

"There's still some pizza left if you're hungry and I'm sure you are since you haven't eaten all day. Come on." Dean motioned for her to follow, before he headed for the doorway.

Taylor followed him, but only with her eyes.

He stopped in the doorway, turning to look back at her. "You should eat something before you pass out from starvation." His sister still had not moved. So, Dean just let her be. Instead, he put a few slices on a paper plate and brought it to her, setting it on the desk in her room. "Just in case you change your mind, kiddo." With that said, Dean left her alone.

Everyone hit the sack, early, that night, since they didn't really get enough sleep, the night before. The bunker was dark and quiet as the Winchesters slept. Except, by two in the morning, the silence was broken by a blood-curdling scream.

Both Sam and Dean jumped out of bed. Dean zipped so fast, he forgot to grab his robe. He just grabbed his gun and ran towards Taylor's room, where Sam was throwing on the light, by the switch.

Taylor was tossing and turning, screaming at the top of her lungs, as if someone was murdering her. "No! No! Please, don't! No!" She was curled up, at the head of her bed. The minute she felt Dean touch her shoulder, Taylor bolted awake. She flinched back, staring at him.

"You okay, kiddo?" he asked, knelt beside her bed.

Taylor said nothing. She just stared at her brother, the front of her hair that hung down, stuck to her forehead, by sweat. When it looked like Taylor wasn't going to say anything, Dean stood up. He tried to cover her back up, but it, too made her flinch and pushed the covers away. She eased back down, slowly, onto her pillow, hugging her dolphin to her chest.

Dean walked over to where Sam was standing, exchanging a look with him, also noticing the pizza, except for the crust, was gone. This wasn't going to be easy. For any of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Dean headed into the main room of the bunker where Sam was already sitting at the table, still looking through their sister's file. Everything since Taylor entered foster care, when she was born, was in there. Sam couldn't believe some of the stuff that was written. Some of it was okay. There were good foster parents and group homes, but Taylor never stayed there long. Aside from the anti social and muteness, she's been known to lash out at foster mothers or other female caretakers and caseworkers. It was never verbal, but Taylor threw a punch, now and then.

When Dean came in, Sam was looking through her school records.

"You didn't stay up all night, reading through those, did you?" Dean headed straight for the coffeepot, pouring himself some that Sam had just made.

Sam stretched as he leaned back in his chair. "No, I went to bed, shortly after Taylor's nightmare incident."

Dean stood there, staring into the mug. "I have no clue how we're gonna get through to the kid." He took a drink.

"It'll take time, Dean. It won't happen overnight, and it'll take a whole lot of patience, but eventually, Taylor will come around. She'll see that we won't give up on her."

Dean stared at the floor.

Sam looked down at the papers, scattered around him. "I've been reading over Taylor's school records, past report cards."

He lifted his head. "And?"

"Her grades aren't good." Sam looked up at his brother, with a concerned look. "I mean, there isn't anything for this current school year, so I can't really be sure. What we do have, shows that Taylor, in fourth grade, was reading at a second grade level. Her math skills weren't that good, either. I'm surprised the schools even passed her to the next grade level."

"Schools?"

"We weren't the only ones who changed schools several times a year. Taylor went to just as many, if not more."

"Wow," said Dean, surprised. "At least we found something in common, so far. So, what are we gonna do about her education?"

Sam looked back down, at the latest report that was there. "Uhhh, I think I'm gonna keep her home, the rest of the school year. Homeschool her, so hopefully I can help get Taylor caught up. Then she can start middle school in the fall. What do you think?"

Dean shrugged. "Sounds great. Can you even get away with that? Don't you need a permit or something, to homeschool teach?"

"Dean, we've fauded just about everything, so far. Now, you're concerned about having a real permit?" Sam couldn't help smirk at his brother.

"We have Taylor, now. I don't want someone sticking their nose in and taking Taylor away," he admitted. "Things are way different from when we were growing up. Kid's been through enough."

"If you want I can look into it, but I think it'll be fine, Dean," he assured him.

Dean set the mug on the table, telling Sam he was going to go see if Taylor was up yet. He left the room, headed back down the hall. Her door was closed so he knocked before poking his head in. Taylor was brushing her teeth at the sink.

"Hey. Morning," he greeted his sister, with a smile.

Taylor backed away, her hand frozen on the handle of her toothbrush.

"I just wanted to see if you were awake. Are you hungry? I just learned how to make these really good breakfast burritos. What do you think? Maybe I can teach you."

Taylor backed up so far she bumped into the bed, falling backwards.

"You okay?"

She looked from the bed to the floor.

"We have cereal too if you just want that. It's up to you, kiddo," Dean told her. It was pretty much a one-sided conversation. Eventually, he walked over to sit beside her. "I know things seem-" The moment he spoke right next to her, Taylor shot to her feet, tripping over the other. She lost her footing and fell backwards onto the tiled floor.

Dean dropped right next to her as she held her head. The toothbrush had fallen next to her, nearby. He tried to reach out to help, but Taylor shoved his hand away. She curled into a ball, comforting herself.

"Let me see in case there's a bruise or knot." Dean kept trying, trying to push her hands away. Tears were pouring down both sides of her face as she continued to push away his hand.

After a moment, Taylor got to her feet and dashed across the room, ducking into the far corner, using her arms as a shield.

"I'm not trying to hurt you. I want to make sure you're not hurt." Dean watched his little sister huddle there in a ball. He worried she might have hit her head, pretty hard, but he'll never know if she won't let him, check.

Taylor stayed that way, refusing to move.

Dean sat there, knelt on one knee. He dropped his head, running his fingers through his hair. Trying to remain patient, Dean looked back up at her. She seemed okay. They would have to keep an eye on her to make sure no symptoms arose. For the time being though, Dean would leave it be.

"Okay, you win." He stood up. "I'll make you a burrito and bring it to you. Okay?" Dean watched her some more, hoping for some kind of response. Nothing. So he left the room, leaving her alone again.

Dean walked down the hallway, watching the floor. Everything about his sister broke his heart. Her past. Her actions. Not talking. The fact that the people out there who were supposed to be taking care of her, instead hurt her. Taylor should have been with family, not strangers.

He walked into the kitchen, washing his hands first, before he got the supplies Dean needed to make breakfast burritos.

It took a few minutes to scramble the eggs and fry the onions and red peppers. Once everything was cooked, Dean made three burritos, closing them, tight. He took one of the burritos in for Sam, also setting his on the table across from him.

"I'm gonna take Taylor's to her," Dean said, heading back to the kitchen.

Sam stopped him. "Wait, why don't you have Taylor come out here and eat? How are we supposed to let her get to know us if we let her stay in her room?" he pointed out.

"I tried to get her to come out, Sam. The kid wouldn't budge an inch."

He looked at Dean, confused. "That doesn't make sense. Her caseworker or whoever had written, that Taylor will come when she's told."

Dean shrugged.

Sam decided to go try, knocking on her open door. "Hey, Dean made breakfast. Come and eat," he told his sister.

Taylor was sitting at her desk with a spiral notebook open and a pencil in her hand. It looked like she was drawing.

Sam wandered over, curious. He looked over her shoulder. Taylor was indeed drawing what looked like a mermaid, sitting on a rock, in the middle of the ocean. "Wow, that's really good." Sam was impressed his sister could draw that well. Guess she was right-brain. He tried to get her attention. "Taylor," he said. But Taylor seemed to not have heard him. "Taylor, why don't you come and eat with us." Still nothing. When Sam leaned forward on the desk, it got her attention.

Taylor leaped off the chair, stepping backwards.

"It's okay, Taylor," he assured her. "Dean made breakfast and we would like it if you came and ate with us. Please?" Sam tried to keep his tone, gentle as it possibly could be.

Taylor watched him, carefully. She made no move to follow him.

"Dean and I, we like eating, together, as a family, and since you're our sister and a part of our family too, we would really like it if you ate with us. How does that sound?" Sam hoped he was getting through to his sister. It did say Taylor did listen when told. He waited for a bit, to see what she would do. But Taylor just stood there, watching Sam.

So, after five minutes, Sam decided to turn and head for the door, motioning for Taylor to follow. To his relief, she did. He couldn't help, smile. Brother and sister walked down the hall, which Taylor made sure there was some distance between them. Sam noticed she was watching the floor as she walked.

He tried to start a conversation. "So, I read you weren't doing well in school. Are you still having trouble?"

Taylor did not acknowledge her brother.

"I mean, if you're still behind, I was thinking we'd keep you, home for the rest of the school year and I could homeschool you. Help you catch up so you can start middle school in the fall. How does that sound to you?"

To his delight, Sam saw Taylor shrug. It wasn't a verbal answer, but Sam would take it.

They walked into the main room. Dean could not believe Sam had gotten their sister to come out when he couldn't. Nevertheless, he motioned to Taylor where her food was. Taylor took a seat, three chairs down from where he had initially pointed at.

"I swear I don't smell," he told her. "I shower, regularly, I promise."

Taylor stared at her food. She touched it, breaking the burrito in half, looking at the inside before pushing it away.

"Something wrong, Taylor?" Sam asked, sitting on his side, as he held his burrito in his hand.

Taylor laid her chin on her folded arms, staring at it.

"Can you at least try it, first?" Dean asked. "How can you be sure you don't like it if you don't try it?"

Taylor ignored him, staring at it.

After a moment, Dean dropped his burrito onto his plate and headed into the kitchen. He returned a minute later, with a box of Lucky Charms and a jug of milk, along with a bowl and spoon. He set it down on the table, next to Taylor. Dean picked up her plate, offering half of the burrito to Sam, sitting back down.

Taylor sat up when Dean had placed the cereal and everything next to her. She opened the box, pouring the cereal into the bowl and closed the box back up. Instead of reaching for the milk, Taylor started picking out the non marshmallow pieces.

Sam was the first to notice.

Dean noticed Sam looking over there and looked, himself. "What are you doing?" he asked of his sister.

"I think she's picking everything out but the marshmallows," Sam answered, watching as well.

"Dude, she's wasting food."

"Leave her alone. Maybe she's a picky eater."

"Oh, you mean like you used to be?" Dean reminded his brother.

Sam gave him a hard look. "Just leave her alone for now. Once Taylor feels comfortable around us, then we can work on the picky eating," he suggested.

Once Taylor had the corn pieces out, she opened the milk and poured some of it in the bowl. As she did, Sam noticed Taylor was eating the corn pieces she had piled up beside her bowl and used the spoon to scoop out the marshmallows and milk.

"Okay, so she's not a picky eater," he said.

Dean looked over, in time, to see Taylor grab a few pieces of corn cereal, holding her other hand on the handle of the spoon. He couldn't understand the point of picking the pieces out if Taylor was just going to eat them, anyway.

"So, Taylor," Sam tried to get a conversation going. "Do you like to watch any movies?"

Taylor glanced up from her cereal, a few times. She shrugged, using one shoulder.

"We watch a lot of movies," Dean nodded over at her. "Maybe you can pick the next one. What do you think?" He then grinned, "no chick flicks though."

Taylor just stared at her cereal. Every couple bites of milk and marshmallows, she would grab some of the corn pieces.

Finally, Dean asked, "How come you don't like your cereal, together?" No response. He exchanged a look with Sam, who was halfway done with his burrito. Sam shrugged.

"So, hey," Sam changed the subject. "When I went in to tell Taylor, breakfast was ready, I saw her, drawing. It was really good. I mean, _good_." He turned back to Taylor, "you're very talented as an artist, Taylor."

Dean smiled over at his sister, again. "Oh, so we have an artist in the family, huh?"

Sam couldn't help smile, either. "So, we have the brains," he pointed at himself. "The brawns," he pointed at Dean, "and now, the creatives."

"That sounds awesome. Doesn't that, Taylor? The three Winchester amigos."

Taylor just took the last bite of milk and marshmallows before lifting the bowl to her mouth. She drank what milk was left.

At that point, Sam had picked up one of the sheets of paper, wiping the other hand on his jeans. It was a medical record and one particular note of interest caught his eye.

He scanned it before he asked Dean, "You put onions in here, right?" motioning towards the last of his burrito.

"Of course," Dean replied. "You know I always use onions."

"Well, that may have to stop or cook Taylor's food, separately."

"Why?"

"According to this, one of Taylor's allergies are onions." Sam looked up at Dean. "She can't eat them at all or her throat swells up."

Dean stared at their brother. "Seriously?"

"Yup," he replied.

"So, I basically almost killed our sister?"

"Looks like it. That's probably why Taylor didn't eat it. She saw the onions you put in there."

Dean looked over at their sister. "Taylor, I am really sorry about that. I had no clue you were allergic to onions," he apologized to her. Taylor was still munching on the corn pieces. She held one to her mouth. "If you're still hungry, I can make you another burrito. This time, without onions."

At that moment, Sam and Dean's friend, Castiel had poofed inside the bunker, checking in. "Hello." The sudden new voice in the room made Taylor, jump in fear. She jumped to her feet and ran from the room, back to hers.

"Was it something I said?" he asked, after watching her bolt from the room.

Sam let out a sigh. "No, it's not you, Cas. Taylor's kind of jumpy because of her childhood."

"Who is she?"

"She's our sister," Dean was the one who answered, that time. "We found her during that demon hunt we went to check out." He filled Castiel in on what happened while Sam stood up to go check on Taylor.

Sam headed back to her room. The door was closed so he knocked. Since there wasn't an answer, he called out through the door, that it was him and that he was coming to check on her. He opened the door, opening it, slowly.

"Hey. You alright?" Sam stepped a little, into the room. Taylor was huddled in the corner, on the other side of the bed, clutching her stuffed dolphin. "Our friend, Cas, didn't mean to scare you. That's just how he enters a room. You see, Cas is an angel and can teleport places. That's mostly how he gets around."

Taylor watched her older brother, carefully. His words didn't even ease her, a little.

Sam went over to sit on the edge of the bed, closest to the door. "I've been reading a lot of your file and learning quite a bit about you," he changed the subject. "It would be nice to learn some stuff about you, from you, since only you know yourself, well. But Dean and I, we're not pushing you to talk. I understand how traumatized you've been, living in foster care. I just want you to know, Taylor, that both of us are here for you if you want to talk about it." He glanced to the side of him, at the floor, not saying anything for a moment. When Sam finally did look back, he swallowed before he did so. "I know you lost your innocence when you were only six, and I am so sorry that happened to you. Really. You're our baby sister and never would have allowed that to happen. Any of the crap you lived through, really. If we had known, we would have came and got you."

She glanced at Sam, her eyes switching between him and the floor.

"We watch out for each other, in this family, Taylor. And, we're gonna make it up to you. No matter what, however we can." Sam watched his sister stare at nothing. Eventually, she turned her body, to look further away. "I'll leave you alone." He stood up, heading for the door. The same photo caught his eye, at that point. Sam was unsure where the photo had come from. Unless Taylor took it out of Dean's room. He never had a photo like that. But he did remember the day that the photo was taken.

Sam headed back to the main room, where Castiel was eating one of the halves of the burrito Taylor couldn't eat, since Sam didn't want it. "Dean, did you know Taylor has a photo of us and Dad?"

Dean had already started on the other half. "Yeah, I seen it, last night while Taylor was in the shower."

"What's she doing with it?"

"I'm guessing Dad left it for her. There's a note on the back of it, from him to her," he explained.

Sam walked around, back to his seat. "What does it say?"

"That, that's us in the photo and why he left her in foster care, hoping she would forgive him." Dean took another bite.

"Dad said that?" He was surprised his father would leave their sister, a note much less a photo of who her family was. "Why?"

Dean shrugged. "Beats me. I'm still trying to figure out why he would tell Taylor, who we are, but yet, he couldn't tell us about her."

"Maybe your dad figured you would go get her the minute you knew you had a sister," Castiel took a guess. "You said he was trying to protect her from the life you were living."

Sam also shrugged, as well. "I don't know, but I still can't believe all this is happening."

Dean asked, "What?"

"Us having a sister, and that she grew up in foster care, abused. I mean, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it all."

"Same here, Sammy. It's freakin' crazy. I don't even know how to help the kid. But we'll find a way, just like you told me. We always do, don't we?"

Sam nodded.

It was pretty crazy, but at least they found more family. Lord knows how much the brothers have lost over the years. Learning they had a sister, wasn't actually bad, at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For the first week, Sam and Dean let their sister be alone for the most part, and Taylor was okay with that. She kept to her room, all day, but her brothers encouraged Taylor to come out for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The boys could also tell the kid was studying them by the look in her eyes. When they would return a look, trying to give her a kind smile, Taylor would look away. She still wouldn't talk, unless at night, while she was sleeping. Every night was filled with nightmares. Sam and Dean had a guess what they were of, but Taylor wasn't going to "share and care," with them. At least not yet.

Around lunch time, on Friday, Sam had noticed they were low on food. So, he suggested they'd go shopping.

Sam let Taylor know and told her to get ready. Taylor had been drawing in her notebook again, this time drawing a lizard, sunbathing on a rock. It made him wonder if she learned that on her own or if someone taught her. Either way, Taylor had talent and Sam wanted to encourage his sister anyway he could.

The three of them walked outside to the Impala. Sam offered the front seat to Taylor, but she just slid into the backseat.

Taylor stayed pinned to the door on the passenger side. She stared out the window. Dean adjusted the rearview mirror where he could see her out the corner of his eye. That was when he got a good look at her attire. Taylor had on an over-sized T-shirt, with a picture of a white-tailed deer and worn out jeans with holes in the knees. As they were walking out to the car, Dean had noticed her tennis shoes were falling apart and could bet possibly a size or two, too small.

What also caught his eye, sticking out from the neck of Taylor's shirt where it was hanging off her shoulder, was a light purplish bruise. Taylor must have noticed because she quickly yanked her shirt up, covering it.

Sam saw the look Dean had and looked back at their sister in time to see her pull it up. He looked back at him, clueless. "What?"

"I'll tell you, later."

Sam wasn't sure what was going on, but dropped it, anyways. For now.

Before they grocery shopped, Dean noticed there was a mall, nearby and stopped there, first. It wasn't an usual occurrence he would agree to a mall, but that was where the kids were shopping these days, right?

"Dude. Why are we stopping here, for?" Sam was looking around at their surroundings.

"I'd figure while we were out, we could get Taylor some clothes that fit her," he suggested.

Sam looked back at Taylor, noticing the over-sized T-shirt, too. He turned his head back towards Dean. "What if that's the style she likes?"

Dean considered that. He twisted around in his seat, draping his arm across the back. Dean knew it was a long shot, but he tried anyway. "So you like your clothes, baggy on you? Or, would you like new clothes that would fit better?" All he got was a shrug from one shoulder. He looked over at Sam, looking back at their sister. "I'm not really a mall kind of guy. But if you want new clothes, I would suck it up for you. I don't even do something like this for Sam, here." He didn't think Sam would shop at a mall either, but was trying to make a point.

Taylor fidgeted, rubbing her hands together, in her lap.

"It's up to you, kiddo," he shrugged. "Tell ya what. If you don't mind new clothes, I'll know when you get out of the car. How's that?"

Taylor hesitated before eventually, she opened her door and got out of the Impala. Dean and Sam followed, suit and the three of them walked up to the main entrance. The moment they stepped inside the two-story building, the smell of Cinnabon hit their nostrils.

Since it was during the week, it wasn't too packed. There was a thin crowd, walking around, some carrying shopping bags from various stores. The Winchesters walked around, looking for a store Taylor liked. Sam and Dean were in front while Taylor brought up the rear, a few feet back, watching the floor. At one point, the brothers turned a corner.

After a few minutes, Dean asked over his shoulder, "See anything you like, kiddo?" He expected no answer so Dean looked back, to check for a head nod or shake. When he looked around, Dean saw Taylor was gone. Stopping in his tracks, he looked around where they had come. "Taylor?"

The sudden question made Sam stop walking, looking back, as well. Both of them anxiously looked around, their faces full of worry.

"Taylor?" Sam called out, followed by Dean. They traced their steps, looking everywhere. "Did we seriously just lose our sister at the mall?"

Dean looked in every direction. "Oh God, I hope not," he muttered out loud. He raised his voice to call out, "Taylor? Can you hear me? Taylor!"

"Taylor!" Sam continued to call out, as well. They hurried around the place.

Once they got back to the corner they had turned, Sam and Dean looked down opposite directions. Dean told Sam to go right where they had come in, while he headed left, dashing past the coin fountain that was in the middle of the intersection.

"Taylor, where are you?" Dean stopped, several stores down the tiled "street," to look around and catch his breath. His heart beat faster than normal. Worry was spread all over his face as he grabbed at his hair.

Moving on, Dean took off again, not wanting to waste any precious time. He could bet the kid was probably scared out of her mind, by now. Then it hit him. She could be hiding. Dean noticed whenever Taylor got scared, she would hide. That must have been her defense mechanism.

So, Dean started checking under benches and behind carts, vendors, and trashcans. Where ever he thought she would hide, and checked inside stores. He also called Sam, to let him know what to do.

He dashed into some women's clothing store, checking inside racks of clothes. Nothing. This was a huge place, so it could take at least an hour to find her. Dean finished there and moved on, hurrying over to a trashcan, to look around there.

Walking passed a side hallway that led to the restrooms, Dean stopped himself, having to catch himself before he tripped. He dashed down the hallway, rushing into the woman's restroom, without much thought. Screams from a few women erupted as he checked each stall, apologizing when the occupant wasn't Taylor.

"Sorry, looking for my little sister that got lost," he assured one of them. Taylor was not in any of the stalls. Dean apologized one last time and begged them not to call security, before dashing from the restroom. Desperate, he checked the men's room. No luck there either.

Dean was at his wit's end. What if they never found her? What if something happened to her? What if Taylor got kidnapped? His mind was coming up with the worst possible scenarios.

Back across the hallway, to the main "street," Dean bumped into someone, who was backing up. He made to apology when he saw who it was. "Taylor!" Dean suddenly wrapped his arms around his sister, in relief. "Oh, thank God," he said, holding onto her, tight. "I thought we lost you."

Taylor was trying to break free of her brother's grip, freaked out of her mind. Not just of the sudden separation, but Dean hugging her, as well.

Dean stepped back, kneeling on one knee. "Are you okay?" he asked her, his eyes darting around, checking to make sure Taylor wasn't hurt. She broke from his grip, stepping backwards. "I'm sorry, Taylor. We thought you were right behind us the whole time. I should have been looking out for you, better. It won't happen again. I promise."

Taylor watched him, her chest moving, rapidly. Tear stains were on both sides of her face.

"You were probably just as afraid, if not more, huh?" Dean couldn't help give his sister, a smile, "If it's any consolation, I ran into a girl's bathroom, looking for you." He stood up, "Come on. Let's go find Sam."

Dean fixed her shirt collar for her, before he started walking back towards where Sam was. Taylor hesitated until Dean looked back over his shoulder, stopping to wait for her. Then she started walking, as well.

The moment Sam came into view, he made a beeline for his sister, pulling Taylor into a hug just as Dean had done. When Sam felt her, struggle against him, he remembered and let go.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Sam also told her, relieved. "I was so worried about you."

Taylor repeatedly looked between her older brothers, an overwhelming look on her face.

The siblings ended up going to Sears, letting Taylor pick out any kind of clothes she wanted. It took some time and convincing, but Taylor picked out a few pair of jeans and boys' T-shirts, striped and plain, and a couple anime t-shirts from a store called, Hot Topic, of _Dragonball Z_ and _My Little Pony_ , the current series. The brothers also got Taylor, a new pair of tennis shoes and a sweatshirt. In fact, the moment they got out of the store, Dean had Taylor change into them and throw away the old, sad-looking shoes. If it could, one of the shoes could talk if it wanted to.

Afterwards, they got food from the food court before leaving the mall.

On the way home, Dean finally stopped at the grocery store. Everything seemed to go smoothly there. No other separations, this time. Dean let Taylor pick out a cereal since they were low on Lucky Charms. It wasn't Lucky Charms she chose. Instead, she chose Cheerios, and let her choose a couple snacks for movie night, that night.

On the way home, finally, Dean turned the radio on. He couldn't help catch his sister's lips moving as if she was singing along, to herself. Dean couldn't help let out a smile.

"Proud of ya, Taylor," he told her, looking ahead, at the road, glancing at Taylor.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw a look of surprise in her brown eyes. It was amazing how much of their father he could see in her. Even her nose was like John's.

Dean pulled up to the bunker, parking out front. All three of them carried in the groceries, putting them away in the kitchen. Taylor disappeared, back in her room when everything was put away, and Sam asked Dean, for the keys, stating he had another errand to run by himself. Dean tossed their brother, the keys, telling him to pick up some beer, too since they forgot while at the grocery store.

Sam assured him, he would, and headed back outside, getting in under the steering wheel. He drove to a craft store Sam had noticed was across from the grocery store, and asked one of the associates where the sketchbooks were. The associate was around late teens, probably a high school senior. She told him, they were in aisle four. Sam thanked her and headed in that direction.

The whole aisle had sketchbooks of different sizes and art styles. Charcoal, pastel, watercolor, and regular pencil drawing. That was what Sam was looking for. The next decision he had to make: what was the right size? Normal size? Larger? Huge? Small?

After a few minutes, Sam decided on just a regular sized sketchpad, grabbing the one on top, and looked around the store for pencils and colored pencils. The pencils weren't that far away, grabbing a pack with several of them. The colored pencils, Sam found, clear, on the other side of the store, grabbing a 64-pack of Crayola colored pencils. He paid for all them, up front, at check-out.

The cashier was the same associate from before. "Find everything, all right?" she asked Sam as she rung up the items.

Sam gave her a smile. "Yeah. Thanks, again."

"No problem," and told him, his total. Sam pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to the associate after she bagged everything. She took it, opening the register and counted out his change, passing it to him, along with the receipt. "You getting into drawing or something?"

"Uh, no," he shook his head and grabbed the bag from the conveyor belt. "I can barely draw stick figures. My sister is the artist. But she's drawing out of a notebook. So, I'd figure a sketchbook would be better. You know, without those blue lines going through and ruining each drawing."

"That is awesome. Wish my brother was as sweet as you," she smiled at Sam. "Mine's an asshole."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She shrugged. "I love him. He just can't seem to keep his trap, shut. Well, have a good day, sir."

"You, too." Sam waved as he headed for the exit, heading back out to where he had parked the Impala.

Sam slid in, setting the bag on the seat, next to him before taking the keys out of his pocket and started the car. Pulling out of the parking space, he drove home, stopping for beer on the way.

When he got back, Sam tossed the keys onto the table, setting the case of beer with them. "Let me guess, Taylor in her room again," he asked Dean.

Dean was on his laptop, searching the web. "Yup. Ever since we got home." He looked over at his brother, curious. "Where did you go, anyway?"

Sam walked around to the other side of the table, across from Dean. "Went and got Taylor, a little something," he said.

Dean peeked inside the bag and saw the sketchbook, pencils, and colored pencils. "You got her an art set?"

He was pulling off his jacket. "Yeah. I figured every artist should have the right tools"

Dean nodded at that. "Hey, since we had a late lunch," he changed the subject. "Why don't we start our movie night and eat junk food, the rest of the night?"

"Dean, that is unhealthy," Sam reminded his brother. "Even for you."

"So? What's wrong with eating junk food for dinner, every once in a while?" he shrugged, receiving a look from him. "I'm not saying, do it, every day, or even once a week."

Sam gave in. "Sure. But, just this once. And, we have that frozen pizza we brought, today." He headed for the bedrooms. "I'll let Taylor know we're starting the movie." Sam headed down the hall, hanging his jacket up in his room and headed for Taylor's. He knocked, first, telling her, he was coming in and opened the door, slowly.

Taylor was back at her desk, in her pajamas again, finishing her drawing of the lizard.

"Hey, we're starting movie night. Come pick out a movie before Dean does," Sam told her. There was no response. Taylor was focused on her drawing like before. "Taylor," he tried, once more. Still nothing. He cupped his hands around his mouth like a megaphone, "Taylor."

When that didn't work, Sam let out a sigh. He moved closer to her, touching her shoulder. The sudden touch made Taylor jump out of her seat.

"I'm sorry," he told her, gently. "I tried calling you from there," Sam motioned towards the doorway. "You couldn't hear me, so I had to get closer."

Her eyes stared up at Sam.

He gave her a smile before Sam told her, "I got you something. Want to see what it is?" She watched him, not moving. Sam turned around, motioning for Taylor, to follow. "Come on." Taylor followed Sam, back to the main room.

Dean was in the other room, hooking his laptop to the projector they both purchased since they had a screen for it.

Sam led Taylor over where he had left the bag. He picked it up by one of the handles and pulled out the sketchbook and pencils, holding them out to her. "Here, for your drawings."

Taylor stared at the art stuff.

"You like it?" Taylor stared at them for a long time. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she slammed her hands on top, throwing them across the room. Taylor then started pounding her fists at her brother, landing the first punch at his side. Thankfully, Sam blocked the next ones, holding onto her wrists. "Whoa. Easy there."

She struggled, trying to fight him, rage, obviously, blinding her. Dean had returned at that point and hurried over to help. He took a hold of their sister's upper arms, to pull her back. Taylor turned on him, making Dean pull her in a tight hold.

"Taylor, settle down," he told her, struggling against her jerks. "Hey!" Dean ended up, headbutted, in the jaw. He had to shake it off to focus on calming down Taylor. "Come on, kiddo." Dean ended up, wrestling his sister to the floor as Sam watched his younger sibling try to fight his oldest sibling, helpless on what to do.

Dean just held on until Taylor finally stopped, giving her comforting words. "It's okay, kiddo. It's okay. Everything's gonna be alright." He tried to glance up at Sam, exchanging a quick look with him, who only shrugged, and looked back down. "Come on, Taylor. Take it, easy."

After a minute, Taylor grew tired and stopped, breathing hard at the floor. She realized Dean was still holding her and pulled away, falling back onto her bottom and hands. Taylor eyed her oldest brother, like a deer caught in headlights and quickly got to her feet, running back to her room.

Sam and Dean watched her. Dean turned forward, dropping his head before standing up.

"What happened?" he asked Sam.

Sam shrugged, once again. "I don't know. I gave her the sketchbook and everything and she freaked out." He held a hand out towards where the stuff had landed, "tossed it out of my hand."

Dean looked at his brother, confused.

"Her file says, Taylor lashes out at foster moms and other female caregivers. So, why me?"

"Simple. Maybe she thinks you're a girl," he teased his brother. "Could be the hair."

Sam glared back at him. "Ha ha, very funny."

Dean ended up checking on Taylor. He knocked before coming in. Taylor was laying on her bed, on her side. She was clutching her dolphin in her arm as she held the photo in the other, staring at it. When she saw Dean, Taylor sat up, flinching backwards.

"Whoa, whoa," he held up his hands. "I'm not here to hurt you and you're not in any trouble. I just wanted to come check on ya."

Taylor watched her oldest brother, clutching her dolphin to her chest. Remaining cautious, Dean headed over to the bed, squatting beside it, holding on for balance.

"Where did you go, a bit ago, Taylor?" he asked her, softly. "When Sam tried giving you, that stuff? What made that episode of yours, trigger?"

She shifted onto her legs, keeping an eye on Dean.

Dean could see her eyes full of fright and timidness. Her whole form seemed fragile and broken. "Sam's not mad. Neither am I," he shook his head. "We just want to know what happened."

Her eyes looked away.

"Would you like to know something about Dad?" That got her attention. Dean moved his arm, to lay it on the bed, in front of him. "Dad used to tell Sam and me to be brave. In fact, he drilled that into us. We couldn't be afraid. Me, I think that's especially true about family. Dad wouldn't want you to be afraid of us. In fact, he would tell me to watch out for you, like he told me, to watch out for Sam," Dean explained to his sister.

Taylor looked down at the photo, at John.

"I get life was hard for you. I can't imagine the crap you lived through. But that would never happen here," he shook his head. "I promise." A distrustful look appeared. Taylor crawled, backwards, stepping down from the bed. She went over to her desk and turned to a clean sheet in her notebook, writing something down. When she finished, Taylor took it, back over to her bed, crawling back to her original spot and handed the notebook to Dean.

Dean took it, reading what she had wrote. _"Too mene brokn."_ It took a moment to decipher what Taylor had written, saying it, out loud, several times. Saying each word, out loud, Dean finally read, "Too many broken." He looked up at her, "Too many broken? Is that what you wrote?"

She nodded, slowly.

Dean understood what his sister meant. "Yeah, I get it. And, I'm not gonna lie, I've broken a few, myself. But I also had promises broken towards me. I swear though. You are family and we'll do whatever it takes to protect you."

Taylor looked away with just her eyes. Dean knew she wanted to believe him, but knew it wasn't that easy. He was going to have to prove it.

After a moment, she pulled her notebook back when Dean had laid it down on the bed. She turned it around and wrote, _"Wairs Daddy?"_ and showed him.

Dean read it and closed his eyes. He wiped a hand down his face and looked up at his sister. "Dad," he swallowed, not wanting to break this news to her. "H-he died, a year after you were born."

Taylor wrote more. _"How?"_

"Your foster parents, did you ever see their eyes turn black?"

She nodded her head.

"That's because demons had possessed them," he explained. "They're monsters that make people do bad things. And, one of them got to Dad before we could."

Taylor wrote more. _"Can they hurt me?"_

"No, I won't let that happen."

She hesitated to write more. Her hand gripped the short pencil. The point was two inches from where the eraser used to be. She released her grip, instead, letting the pencil roll down her notebook as Taylor stared at her knees. Dean caught a tear drift down her cheek.

He dropped a knee, to reach up and catch it on the side of his finger. Dean pulled his hand, back, wiping the tear away with his thumb. "How about that movie?" he changed the subject. "You pick, remember?"

Taylor looked over at her oldest brother, who smiled for her. She stood up, grabbing her stuffed dolphin.

Dean stood up, watching as she came around to his side. "Where'd ya get that toy, anyway?"

She looked up at him when she passed the foot of the bed.

"Just curious."

Taylor looked from him, over to where she left the photo.

Dean followed her eyes. He looked back at Taylor, confused. "Dad?"

She nodded.

That was a surprise. Dean figured a case worker or a foster parent had given the toy to her. But his father? It was hard to believe. Then again, Taylor was his first girl, after two boys. Maybe having a daughter, softened his heart. No wonder she treasured the thing, and it did look like, over a decade old.

Dean led Taylor to the screen room, where they took a seat at the long table. Sam was waiting for them. Dean had brought in the snacks before Sam came home. Sam just had to move the beer in there, and brought in a juice box for Taylor. The brothers were surprised when she had chosen juice over soda. Sam felt that was a better choice, at least.

Dean spun his laptop around, pushing it across the table, towards Taylor. "Pick any movie you want. No TV shows though. Just movies." Taylor looked at the screen, at the ones that were seen. "You can scroll down, too." He stood up, showing her, the touch mouse, at the bottom of the keyboard. She picked it up, easily, so Dean figured Taylor had already used a laptop.

Taylor scrolled through the movie library of Netflix, looking at the covers.

"Click on the movie when you find one," Dean added, after a minute. Him and Sam could see what she was doing from the projector screen. After a few moments of searching, Taylor clicked on _Mean Girls_. "Didn't I say, no click flicks?" he teased her.

Taylor dropped her head.

"Dean," Sam hissed at him.

"I'm just teasing you, kiddo," he assured her. "It's okay. And, besides, I have to admit, Lindsay Lohan is pretty freakin' hot. Or, rather was before she lost it."

The movie started as the Winchester siblings spent the next ninety minutes, laughing and eating. Though, it wasn't audible, Sam and Dean was relieved and happy to see their sister, laughing. That was the highlight of the day in their book.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Things continued to be rocky and unpredictable, taking care of their little sister. Taylor still hadn't spoken yet. Ever since she had communicated with Dean through pencil and paper though, he had started working with her with that method. Anytime him or Sam needed to ask Taylor something they encouraged her to write it down. The written communication also showed Sam what he needed to work on in regards to education. Basic words, Taylor knew while harder words she didn't. But at least Taylor knew how to phonic spell.

Sam started with that, looking online for lesson plans that revolved around language arts. He even found short stories that Taylor could read to herself and answer questions. It would be great if she was able to speak so Sam could have Taylor read it, aloud to him so he knew what words she could read. Everything was in due time. At least he had a starting point.

Sam also found some basic math worksheets, online, he had Taylor work on. Taylor was great at adding single digit numbers. Adding two or more was another story.

He ended up teaching Taylor, a trick he had learned as a kid, starting with problems that didn't need to carry anything over. "Break the problem up," Sam was explaining as he used another sheet of paper to cover the first column of numbers. "You always want to start to the right and work your way, left. There, it turns it into a single digit problem. You can do that." Sam sat back in his seat to let Taylor add up the first column.

Taylor counted on her fingers, in her head, writing the answer under the answer line.

"Great," he praised and moved the sheet of paper over, to cover the other column. "Now, you can do the same for this column." Sam moved his arms, back, to let Taylor add the second column. She added up those two numbers, counting on her fingers again and wrote down what she got.

Sam took the paper away. "So, together you get fifty-six. See?"

Taylor stared at the problem they just did, twirling the pencil in her hands. He had her finish the rest of the top row, on her own, just how Sam showed her, checking it, afterwards. Taylor miscounted on a couple, but overall, she did pretty well. Sam had Taylor finish the worksheet before moving on to spelling practice.

At first, he wanted to see if Taylor had her own name down at least. So he asked her to write her name at the top of a blank page in her notebook. Sam was relieved when he saw her write out her name, correctly.

"Okay, so," he began. "Every Monday, I'm going to give you a list of spelling words, and on Friday, I will give you a spelling test. And, throughout the week, we will work on and study them. Sound good?"

Taylor shrugged one shoulder.

Sam smiled, letting a small laugh come out. "Alright." He gave Taylor a list of words, spelling each word for her, for now, and used them in a sentence.

Throughout the next week, Sam came up with vocabulary work including those words. He also tried to make some of the work fun, by putting them in word searches and crossword puzzles. Of course, Taylor rarely showed a happy emotion. So when she did, the brothers treasured it.

Even after the short conversation her and Dean had, that was all the brothers were going to get, for now, at least. Taylor hadn't spoken or written anything else about what was bothering her.

To make matters worse, the night terrors were still a thing, never catching the poor kid, a break. Every night, Taylor would cry in her sleep, curled up in a ball and every time, Dean would run in there and shake her awake. She'd flinch away from his touch when she'd wake up, watching him carefully before laying back down on her pillow.

During the day when Sam wasn't teaching her, Taylor continued to keep to her room. The boys hadn't even been on any jobs since they picked up their sister, afraid she would think they would abandon her. Instead of researching jobs, Sam and Dean did research on how they could help her.

Castiel would pop in, every once in a while, to visit. After a couple times, the angel learned to pop into another room and walk in, so he would stop scaring the kid. One of the times he popped in, Sam was just finishing up another school day with Taylor. Almost a month had passed since Taylor had been there.

"All right. I think that's enough school for one day. Don't you think?" Sam smiled for Taylor.

Taylor placed the worksheet they finished inside her _My Little Pony_ folder. Something in the other pocket caught her eye. She stared at it for a long time.

Sam noticed. "Taylor? Something wrong?"

Taylor continued staring, lost in thought.

"Taylor." He reached out to gently touch her hand. She flinched from his touch, finally looking at him. Sam held his hand up. "Everything okay, Taylor?"

She swallowed, staring back at him.

"The girl's still not talking?" Castiel asked, walking over to the table.

Sam looked over at the angel and shook his head.

Castiel walked right over to the kid, placing a hand on her head. Taylor flinched, standing up from her chair.

"Cas, you can't just rush at her like that," Sam scolded the angel. "She doesn't like any kind of touch at all. From no one. Dean and I only do it when we have to, like when she gets lost in thought."

"If I could read her thoughts that might tell you how you can better help her," he explained.

Sam gave him a sympathetic look. "Look, Cas. It's great you're trying to help. But in time, when Taylor is ready, she'll come talk to us. In the meantime, we have to be patient. Otherwise, that's an invasion of her privacy and her trust."

"But what if she doesn't tell us, or doesn't have the ability to tell us?"

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I want my sister to come to us when she's ready. Taylor's already had things taken by force from her. I don't want anything else taken from her. It's her choice, not ours, Cas."

Castiel looked away at the floor. After a moment, he nodded in understanding.

Sam noticed Taylor was looking over in his direction. "I mean that, kiddo," he told her. "I promise." She turned her head away. Sam looked back at Castiel, "and don't tell Dean what you tried to do. Please."

"Why not?"

He let out a breath of air. "Because Dean may want to go along with it. He's struggling the most with all this. Dean doesn't really know how to handle this, honestly. I mean, neither do I, but it's all up to Taylor." Sam looked at his sister again, catching the corner of her eye. She looked at him too and looked at her folder.

Taylor moved closer to the table. She opened her folder, pulling out a picture of a moose, grazing in an open field, with a forest of pine trees in the background. It was colored with the art stuff Sam had given her. With her hand, shaking, Taylor held it out to him. He looked at it, looking up at his sister. Taylor was chewing on her lip, nervously.

"Is that for me?" he asked.

Taylor nodded, slowly.

Sam took the picture, looking at it, right side up. "This is amazing, kiddo. Thank you."

Taylor was looking down, shutting her folder.

"What is it?" Castiel asked, curious.

"I got her some drawing supplies," he explained, holding up the picture to show the angel. "Isn't she talented." The middle Winchester sibling was filled with pride for his younger sister. Castiel could see it in his smile and in the tone of his voice.

"So, Taylor met Crowley?"

"What?" Sam shook his head. "Haven't seen Crowley in a while, actually. Why?"

"How did she know to draw a moose? That's what Crowley calls you, isn't it?"

He shrugged. "You got me." Sam stood up, pushing in his chair. "Want to come help me, pick out a spot on my wall for this, Taylor?"

Taylor shrugged a shoulder.

Sam encouraged her, heading towards his room. Taylor followed, keeping a safe distance between them. They walked down the hallway, stopping at Sam's room. He opened the door, turning on the light, and backed up, to let her in, first. "Ladies, first."

Taylor froze when she heard Sam say that. Her eyes stared into the room.

"Taylor?"

Her chest started moving, rapidly, as her breathing increased.

Sam took a step towards his sister, worried. "Taylor, it's..."

She flinched, backwards. A squeak escaped her mouth as she dropped against the far wall, sliding down. Taylor curled up into a ball. "No, please, no. No." She held her arms over her head, her eyes, shut tight.

Sam dropped next to her. "Taylor, it's okay. It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." He saw her limbs tighten up, holding herself in a tight ball. She shook her head as tears were now pouring down her cheeks. Sam wasn't sure what to do at this point. He tried to reach out to his sister, touching her shoulder. "Hey, kiddo. It's okay. No one's hurting you, I promise. You're safe." Things did not let up.

Finally, Sam shifted on his feet, kneeled there beside Taylor. Sam took a hold of Taylor by the shoulders, moving in closer. "Hey, Taylor. Listen, it's just me. It's Sam," he assured her, trying to keep his tone as gentle, as possible.

Taylor started to struggle, but her eyes remained shut.

"Look at me, Taylor," Sam continued. "Look at me. No one's hurting you. I promise. You're not with them."

Suddenly, Taylor screamed out.

Dean's door flew open, not long afterwards, bringing him out. "What's going on?" he asked, concern all over his face.

"I don't know," Sam told his brother. "I think Taylor's having another flashback."

Dean went over, kneeling beside him. "Let her go," he said. "Let her go!" He didn't mean to yell, but this was serious.

Taylor stopped struggling, dropping onto the floor, back into her ball. She started whining like a kicked puppy.

Dean leaned over his sister. "Hey, kiddo. It's only me. Take it easy. Okay?" When words weren't helping, he stood to his feet. He hurried to her room, grabbing her dolphin and brought it, back. Dean returned, kneeling back down and touched it to her. "Come on, kiddo."

Eventually, Taylor stopped and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was her toy, and quickly grabbed it. She hugged it close to her chest. Dean moved back, telling Sam to do the same. He made a mental note to always grab the dolphin when this situation arose again.

Taylor sat up, staring over at her brothers. When her eyes landed on Sam, she moved away.

Dean noticed and looked over at Sam. "What happened?" he demanded of him.

"Nothing," Sam shrugged. "Taylor gave me a drawing she drew for me. So, I was gonna let her help me find a place to hang it up in my room. That's when she froze and started freaking out."

"You idiot. Don't you think the last time someone invited her into their room, they did something to her?"

"I didn't think about it that way," he said.

Dean glared at him before standing up. He offered a hand out to help Taylor up. She wouldn't take it. "I just want to help you up, kiddo," he assured her.

Taylor stared up at Dean.

So Dean kneeled back down, still holding out his hand. When she still wouldn't take it, he said, "I'm sorry for what happened just now. Sam didn't mean any harm." Taylor looked away at the floor. "How about I hook you up with some Netflix in your room? How's that?"

She shrugged, not looking up at him.

Dean stood up, heading back inside his room, and grabbed his laptop. He returned, heading towards Taylor's room, encouraging her to follow. Taylor stood up on her own and went to her room where Dean was closing out his movie he had been watching.

He showed her the screen. "Search bar is up here. Not every show and movie is on Netflix, but a lot are," he explained. "As I said before, there's the library you can scroll through. Watch whatever you want to." Dean then handed Taylor his laptop. "If the battery gets low, come find me and I'll bring you the charger." He turned to leave. "Love you, kiddo." Dean made to leave when Taylor reached out, grabbing his arm. He looked at it before looking up at her face. "What is it, kiddo?"

She looked back at him, like Taylor wanted to say something. No words came.

Dean turned back around, to fully face his sister. "It's okay, kiddo. You can tell me." Her grip was starting to tighten on his arm. Taylor stared into her brother's eyes as if they could show him what she wanted to tell him.

But Taylor ended up dropping not only her head, but the laptop, as well. The crash alerted her attention.

Dean had tried to catch it when Taylor had released her grip on his arm, but he wasn't fast enough. "Damn it," he cursed under his breath.

It made Taylor back up, in fear.

He picked up the laptop and tried opening a new window. The window opened, but never fully loaded. The fall had cracked the hard drive. "Thing's busted," he said, closing the laptop. Dean stood up and noticed Taylor had backed up, staring at him, terrified.

"It's okay. It can be fixed. I know you didn't mean to drop it, okay?"

Taylor gripped her dolphin in her arms.

Dean got an idea. "You know what? What the hell. I've been meaning to get a new one, anyway," he said. "In fact, how about…" Dean raised the laptop above his head and slammed it on the floor, smashing his foot on it. The commotion brought Sam and Castiel to the doorway. He looked over at Taylor. "Go ahead. Let off some that stream. Just put your foot right through it." Dean did it once more. He stepped back, to let Taylor take a turn. "Go on. It's okay. It feels good."

She eyed her oldest brother, at first.

"You won't be in any trouble if you do," he assured her.

Finally, Taylor moved closer, cautiously. She kept an eye on Dean as she bent down and picked up the laptop.

"Go ahead, kiddo. Smash that sucker like you were the Hulk," he urged his sister on with a smile as he shook his head, once.

Taylor looked down at the laptop. She raised it above her head like Dean had done. Holding it, Taylor hesitated, staring at the floor. Sam and Castiel exchanged concerned looks between them as Dean egged Taylor on.

"Slam that thing, down! Pretend it's those abusive bastards' heads!"

"Dean..." Sam tried to say something, but Dean shushed him.

Suddenly, anger washed over her face and Taylor slammed the laptop onto the floor, picking it back up. She slammed it, harder and quicker, that time and slammed her foot on the thing, a few times, kicking it in the process. Taylor picked the laptop up, one last time and threw it against the floor. The laptop came apart which she kicked the top off.

The brothers and Castiel watched as the kid went to town on the laptop. All the pent-up anger Taylor was holding in, was coming full-on out. Tears reappeared on her face as she dropped to her knees. Taylor grabbed it and hit the laptop against the floor, over and over until she eventually slowed down and stopped, altogether. Taylor cried it out as the tears were streaming down both sides of her face, like a faucet.

Dean squatted beside his sister. "It's okay, kiddo." Something made him reach a hand out. Of course, Taylor flinched from the touch. She stared at his still raised hand, looking between it and Dean. Out of nowhere, Taylor stood up, onto her knees and wrapped her arms around her big brother, crying on his shoulder. The hug had caught him, off guard, at first. Dean didn't hesitate and held his arms around Taylor, wrapping a hand around the back of her head. "I'm proud of you. You did good, kiddo," he told her, softly.

Taylor continued to hold on, not letting go. That is, until there was a sudden banging noise, echoing throughout the bunker. It got all four of their attention, looking in the direction of the front door.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked as he stared down the hall.

Dean got to his feet, quickly. "I don't know, but I'm about to find out." He hurried from the room, telling Taylor to stay put while they handled it. Taylor didn't hesitate. She grabbed her dolphin and dashed to the other side of the bed, sliding down the wall.

Sam and Dean grabbed their guns, hurrying down the hall. When they reached the stairs that led up to the front door, they each hid behind a wall, watching the door, carefully. The doors were suddenly burst open, and several police officers rushed in, armed, as well.

"What the hell?!" Dean demanded.

"Freeze! Drop your weapons, now!"

Sam and Dean, slowly, lowered their guns onto the floor as they held one arm up.

"Okay, we're putting the guns down," Dean told them. "What is this about?" They raised the other hand.

"Silence! You have the right to remain silent." Two officers, cautiously, made their way over to the brothers, forcing them down. Everything seemed to be happening, so fast. The officers handcuffed both of them, and led the brothers outside. Next thing they knew, both of them were in the back of a police cruiser, headed for the police station. Neither one knew what was going on. Dean was actually more concerned about what had happened to Taylor. Once they were taken care of, he saw another officer escorting Taylor to another police car. What _was_ going on?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dean sat, handcuffed, at a metal table. He had been fingerprinted and got his mugshot taken. Now, he was waiting there, for an officer to return and tell him what he was being a arrested for and how'd they found them.

Dean tapped his fingers on the table, looking around the room. The room was bare white. No posters, no colors. Just a large, square window and a heavy, metal door, with a rectangular window, in that, as well. Things were quiet. So quiet, one could hear a pin drop. His mind raced with thoughts of how his siblings were doing. Dean guessed Taylor was, probably, scared out of her mind. He wished they would let him see her, make sure she was all right.

After, what seemed like an eternity, the door opened. An officer walked in and took a seat, across from him. He stared over at Dean.

Dean stared back. Finally, he was the first to speak. "So," he said and smacked his lips. "Why are we here?"

The officer opened the folder he was carrying. He took out four surveillance photos and laid them each between them, facing Dean. They were of the Impala parked outside Taylor's last foster home, he and Sam found her at, and another, entering and leaving the premises.

Dean stared at the photos, in surprise. There were cameras? The neighborhood looked rich, but Sam and Dean never suspected there would be surveillance.

"Police were called the next day and we've been tracking you, ever since," the officer explained.

"Look, I can explain," Dean said.

"Good," he nodded, a few times, "because, we would like to know how you came back from the dead, broke into someone's home, murder an innocent couple, and kidnap their foster daughter."

"We didn't kidnap her. Taylor's our sis-" Realization sunk in. "You know about us?"

The officer slammed a hand down on the file. "When we looked up who you were, research indicated, you were Dean and Samuel Winchester. Wanted for murder, credit card fraud, among a few other things. Now, I guess you could add kidnap to the list."

"We did not kidnap her," Dean repeated. "Taylor really is our sister."

"Look, I don't doubt that isn't your sister, out there, considering you both have the same name. But, the fact is, you and your brother took that little girl without alerting authorities or CPS."

"CPS hasn't even been doing their job, in over two years!" he shot at the officer, angrily.

"Doesn't matter. You still did not have authority to do so."

Dean turned his head, away, in annoyance.

"My question is why?" He continued. "Was getting your sister, your motive for going in there and murdering those people? You wanted your sister, that badly? Are you some kind of sicko?" The guy's questions firing out, one after another, rose Dean's anger with each one. He wanted to tell the guy off, for accusing him of something like that. But, he didn't.

Instead, Dean said, "I'm not saying anything until I have a lawyer, present." He wasn't sure why he said it, when Dean knew he couldn't afford a lawyer. Or, at least a good one.

The officer stared at Dean, for a long time, as if he was trying to press fear into him. Not that it would work. Dean just stared right back, at him. Finally, the officer stood up, collecting the photos and placing them back inside the folder, before closing it. He, then left Dean, alone. Not for long, though.

Another officer came in, unattaching Dean from the table. The officer had him stand and led Dean from the room. They walked down the hall, to one of the holding cells, where Sam was already waiting.

He unlocked the cell door, gentle pushing Dean inside. Dean turned around so the officer could remove the handcuffs. He, closed and locked the cell door, again, leaving the brothers, alone, for now.

Down the hall, Dean could see Taylor sitting there, on a chair.

Sam had stood up when the officer had brought Dean back. "I overheard them say, her caseworker is catching a plane out and coming to pick her up, take her back to Las Vegas," He told his brother.

Dean's face, drooped, even more than it was. He had tried so hard just for things to shatter to pieces. He leaned against the bars, pressing his upper arm against them.

He was just starting to get through, to the kid. The road may have still been long, but, it was progress. Dean wasn't sure how him and his brother would get out of this. Was Taylor better off without them, after all?

"Dean."

"I don't want to hear it, Sam," he told his brother, not removing his eyes from his sister, who had her head, buried in her dolphin, on top of her knees.

"Hear what? What do you think I was going to say?" Sam asked.

"You were going to play the 'I told you, so' card, right?"

Sam stared back at his brother, with a sympathetic look. "Actually, I was going to ask, if you were okay," he admitted.

Dean remained quiet.

Sam looked down, at the floor. He looked up, to the side, before turning back to his brother. "I get what you were trying to do, Dean. Honestly, that's why I didn't actually fight you. But, I really did think we should have called her caseworker, at least. Let her know, Taylor was safe and was with us."

He closed his eyes. "Yeah, maybe you're right." Dean, then turned around, to look back at Sam. "But, she's our sister. All my instincts told me, to do, was to get her out of there. I was afraid if we waited any longer, we'd lose her. I didn't want that to happen. Then, you started reading more of her file and telling me all this stuff." He turned, fully around. "If Taylor goes to another bad foster home... We know, now. If someone else touches her and we can't be there for her…" His eyes were full of fear. The guy who had fought every supernatural creature, including Lucifer, himself, was terrified. "I can't…" He looked back at Taylor. "I just can't."

Sam looked over at his sister. The same fear was, now, making its way over to him. "Not this time," he finally replied.

Dean looked back at his brother, confused. "What?"

"Nothing will happen to Taylor, this time."

"How can you be so sure?" He shrugged. "It's happened before. It's like CPS doesn't even check their foster parents. Or, they're so desperate, they pick up anyone off the streets." There was, mostly, anger, talking, with that statement.

Sam looked over at him. "We'll have Cas watch over her. He can check in and make sure she's safe," he pointed out.

Dean did like that idea. Castiel was like a brother, to them. So, in a way, he was Taylor's brother, too. Plus, Castiel can make himself, undetected. So, he agreed and sent a prayer out, to the angel, to let him, know.

As Dean was finishing up, Sam wandered over to the bars. He watched Taylor for a moment until he finally called over to her. "It'll be okay, Taylor. No one's gonna hurt you, this time around." He saw Taylor lift her head, a tiny bit, but then, jerked away, to face the opposite direction. His head drooped, towards the floor.

"Taylor," Sam heard Dean, also call towards her. "We love you, okay? That hasn't changed. I told you, we would protect you and we will." Sam looked from his brother, over to their sister, who hadn't even looked up, that time. Anger built up, inside of Dean. He turned on his heel, as he cursed, "Damnnit!" Those police officers had set things, backwards.

"Dean, settle down. That's not going to help Taylor," Sam told him, trying to calm the eldest Winchester.

Dean walked away, towards the back of the cell. He turned around, to lean back, against the wall. "Nothing will if the kid won't even look at us!"

"Dean," he hissed.

"I mean it, Sam. I was this freakin' close with a breakthrough. There was, at least, a hairline crack in her wall. Now, those bastards cemented over that crack. What next? Her first words to us, will be, she hates us?"

"That's not gonna happen, Dean," Sam tried to assure his brother.

"How do you know? Are you inside Taylor's head? Or, are you psychic, again?"

"I'm just trying to stay, positive. You know there's always a way, for us. We'll figure out something."

Dean looked around the cell, and smirked at Sam. The smirk left his face, quickly, "Look around, Sam. We're in jail. How are we gonna get out of this?"

"Like we haven't been in jail, before?" he reminded him.

"Yeah, well, this time, we don't have one of Dad's friends, or a demon problem to deal with. So, I think we're screwed." With that said, Dean went over to sit on the bed that was in there, leaning back, against the wall.

Sam stared at the ground, for a long time. "At least, you got to hold her," he muttered towards his brother, before moving to the other side of the cell, opposite from him.

Dean draped a hand over his upturned knee. "At least, you got a picture she drew for you," he shrugged.

Things grew quiet, after that, for the next few hours. Sam paced around the cell, as Dean just sat there, thinking. Every once in awhile, one of them would look over, to check to see how Taylor was doing, especially when someone tried to talk to her, or offer her something to eat or drink. Taylor refused every time.

Eventually, a woman, around Sam and Dean's ages, came around the corner and approached Taylor, kneeling to her level. What she was saying, they figured that was Taylor's caseworker. Dean jumped to his feet, and him and Sam moved to the front of the cell, to try and listen to what she was saying.

She had been apologizing to Taylor, for not checking in, the last two years, like she should had been. So, Dean was right about that one. "I promise, that will never happen, again."

"Why the hell should she believe you?!" Dean blurted out, towards the woman.

The woman looked over, in his direction. "Excuse me? Who are you, to question me?"

"Taylor's brother, that's who!" Sam tried to get his brother, to shut up, but Dean wasn't having any of it. He shrugged Sam off and continued. "Seems to me, like you people have been breaking promises to her, her whole life!"

"I have no idea who you are referring to, with _you people_ , but, we do the best we can for Taylor's best interest," she, calmly, told him.

" _Her best interest_? What the hell does that mean? My dad entrusted Taylor to you people, to find her a good home. Why she still in foster care, after this long, and being treated like an animal? I thought foster care was supposed to help get kids away from abusive homes, not be the same. Huh? Tell me, that," Dean nodded at her.

The caseworker looked between Dean and Taylor, confused. Finally, she stopped at Dean. "Has Taylor spoken to you?"

"We read her file. And, Taylor has said, a couple things, in writing."

The caseworker looked down at Taylor. Eventually, she reached down, to touch her shoulder, encouraging Taylor, to stand, and led her back down the hall, stopping at the brothers' cell. She stared back at Dean. "Taylor has never made that kind of progress, before. I don't know whether to believe you, or not."

"Then, let us show you. Have them drop the charges and let us out of here. Taylor needs her family," Dean told her, pleading, a bit.

"I'm sorry, I cannot do that. You murdered her foster parents and kidnapped her."

"We didn't have a choice, they were abusing her, too, just like half of the others you put Taylor with," he shot at the woman.

She remained, calm. "That is an extreme accusation for someone. What proof do you have? In fact," she shifted on her feet, "how did you even find her?"

Dean hesitated, not knowing what to say. He couldn't tell her, the truth. She wouldn't believe him. Then, he remembered the bruise, Dean saw, on Taylor's collarbone. Did she still have it? It was pretty dark, at the time. Usually, dark bruises like that, took, three to four weeks to heal. It would have changed to yellow, by now, if it was still there.

"Taylor, that bruise," he nodded towards her shoulder. "I saw it. Remember? In the car, when we took you to the mall, to get ya, clothes. Do you still have it?"

Taylor was looking at the floor. She didn't look up at her brother, though.

"Come on, Taylor. Please. You're the only one who can say something. I know they were doing something, but, you have to speak up. Come on, kiddo. If it's still there, show us. Please," Dean pleaded with his sister.

Taylor never looked up, nor did she show them, her shoulder. Instead, she turned her head away.

"Taylor, please," Dean continued. "Think of all we've done for you, this past month. We were there. I was there, every time those nightmares terrorized you. I was there when you got upset. Sam bought you that drawing pad, he's been helping you, catch up to other kids, your age, with your schoolwork. Please. Please, don't turn your back on us. We're family, kiddo. I'm sorry this happen. This wasn't planned. Please, you gotta help us, help you. We can't unless you do." Dean saw her grip, tighten on her stuffed dolphin, as she squeezed it to her chest.

Sam wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what to say. He was still hurt, that his brother had been making better progress than he was, with Taylor. All he could do, was stand there and not say anything. His heart broke when Sam saw Taylor walk away, behind her caseworker. He dropped his eyes towards the floor, as Dean watched her, walk away. Both brothers felt their faces go hot, as a tear fell from each of their eyes.

"You boys are pathetic, you know that?" a voice, suddenly, grabbed their attention, from behind. Sam and Dean, both, turned on their heels, to see Crowley there. He was standing there, with one hand, inside one of his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked of the demon.

"I noticed things were quiet with you two, so, I was curious if you two had, finally died or something. Then your angel pal told me, you two had found a sister of yours. But, what interested me, is the fact, she was the foster kid of the vessels I had sent two of my goons, to use."

Sam and Dean stared at the guy.

"That was your doing, back in Vegas?" Dean questioned.

Crowley shrugged. "I was under the assumption they didn't have any kids. Just them. My bad."

"They're dead," Sam pointed out at Crowley.

"If you knew, you wouldn't be so upset," he replied.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks with each other, before turning back to Crowley.

"Several years ago, Mr. and Mrs. Donnerson lost their license to foster, when authorities found five kids, tied up, in their bedrooms, beaten. In fact, they also did time for it."

"So, what the hell were they doing out, and why did they have Taylor, then?" Sam asked.

"Well, after a complete transformation and name change, they became Mr. and Mrs. Hill. Got their licence back."

"But, we didn't find Taylor, tied up. She was in her room, and to us, she looked fine, aside from the fear. Not until later, when I noticed a bruise on her shoulder," said Dean.

"Did you check her wrists? Other places that clothes could hide any marks or bruises?" Crowley asked.

"Check? We couldn't even get close to her," he told the demon. "I just, barely, got to hold her, today, before the cops showed up and ruined everything."

"That's why I'm here."

Sam stared at the demon. "What?"

Crowley looked between the brothers. He took a deep breath in. "I'm here to help you."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm a nice guy."

Dean shook his head, "No, you're not. In fact, you only help us when there's something in it for you."

"Look, do you want help or not?" Crowley asked.

"No," Dean, firmly, told him.

"Okay, fine," he shrugged. "Sit here, in jail, then. Then, you can be transferred to a prison and Taylor can grow up, alone, in some foster home. Will probably end up, on the streets, turning to drugs and alcohol, possibly even prostitution. And, she'll remember how her brothers turned her backs on her, and will, probably hate you, for the rest of her life until she commits suicide, at the age of nineteen. That's what the statistics are saying, these days, right?" He smirked at the two of them.

"Okay!" Dean gave in.

Sam looked over at his brother, who caught the look. Neither one liked it, but what other choice did they have. So, both of them, agreed, turning back to Crowley. "So, what is it, you want, in return?"

"Nothing," he admitted.

Dean looked at the demon, sideways. "Yeah, right. You want something, alright. Now, what is it."

"Really. I don't want anything."

Sam stared at the demon, knowing he was lying. "This isn't you, Crowley. We know you want something."

Crowley looked over at Sam. "This time, I don't."

Neither one believed the demon, but dropped it. For now, anyway. They'll deal with that, later. Right now, they had bigger problems.

"So, what is it, you're going to do?" Dean asked.

He looked back at the eldest Winchester. "I'm gonna clean your slate. Starting today, you won't have any criminal history, and I will make it so they'll hand over your sister, to you," Crowley explained.

"Nope," Dean shook his head.

"What?" both him and Sam stared over at Dean, like he had lost his mind.

"The clean slate, that's fine. That sounds awesome," he informed them. "But, I don't want Taylor just handed over to us."

"Dean, we can try again. This was just a setback," Sam tried to tell his brother.

"I know, that's why we need to prove, even harder, to Taylor, that we mean what we say we mean."

Sam shook his head, confused, and shrugged.

"With a clean slate, we can fight CPS, for custody, Sam," he explained. "Fight for her. I'll bet Baby, Taylor's never had anyone fight for her, before. So, if we do it, it'll help us get through to her. Don't you think?"

Sam thought on what Dean was saying. First of all, Dean would never bet anything, on the Impala, so he knew Dean meant business. Second, he may have been right. Fighting for their sister may be the only way, at this point. It had almost been a month and very little progress had been made. Maybe, this was it.

"Plus, we have Jody. She might know a thing or two about this."

Sam still wasn't sure, though. "I don't know, Dean," he said.

"Come on, Sam. It's worth a try," Dean pleaded with him, this time. "For Taylor. She deserves someone to fight for her."

He let out a sigh. Sam wasn't so sure about this, but, agreed, anyway.

Dean turned back to Crowley. "Okay, we're in."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam and Dean were released from jail, and was able to head back to the bunker. All the charges were dropped. Crowley kept good on his word when he said he would clean their slate, using it to their advantage, as if the brothers had just been there to rescue their sister. Even though it was still considered, kidnap, since no one called authorities, the police dropped the charges with a warning, when Sam and Dean explained to them, they really thought they could take Taylor, since she was their sister. Also, apparently, Taylor's caseworker never pressed any charges, either. Sam figured, that was also Crowley's doing. The brothers headed straight for home, and got to work on research. Dean also called Jody, who answered on the third ring.

"Hey, Jody, it's Dean. Got a minute?"

"Sure, Dean, what's up?" she asked, sitting at her desk, at work.

"Let me put you on speaker." Dean took the phone away from his ear and pressed the speaker button. "Can you hear us?"

"Copy that," she said, as she smiled.

"Sam's here, too."

"Hey, Jody," Sam greeted their friend, sitting across from Dean, already on his computer.

"Hey, Sam," she greeted, in return. "What can I do for, you boys?"

"We have a problem, and thought maybe you could help," Dean was the one to tell her.

"Okay. What kind of problem?"

Dean exchanged a look with his brother, before answering. "Turns out, we, uh, have a sister."

Jody was surprised to hear Sam and Dean had another sibling beside each other. "Oh. Wow."

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"What's her name?" she asked, curious.

"Her name's Taylor," Dean replied. "She's twelve years old."

"Twelve?"

"Yup."

"That's young. I wouldn't have suspected you two to have a sister, especially at that age."

"Well, you know what they say. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas," he shrugged, adding a snicker, at the end.

Sam rolled his eyes, as Jody said, "I don't get it."

Dean grew serious, again. "Taylor's from Las Vegas. I guess she was, uh, born there and lived there, ever since. So, we're guessing our dad met her mom, there."

Jody nodded, "Ah."

"There's another thing about Taylor," Sam added.

"What's that?" Jody was leaning back in her chair.

"She was raised in the foster care system."

"Oh," she raised her eyebrows, at that.

"And, apparently, Taylor's experience with the system has been hell," Dean also included.

"What do you mean?"

"Since Taylor was three, she has had several bad homes. The kid's been mute since she was three, after she was beaten and had to stay in the hospital, for three weeks, and was raped when she was only six," he explained. "And, was beaten, again, on a few other accounts, throughout." Dean did not like having to say what had happened to his baby sister, out loud. In fact, he hated it, period.

Jody stared, in horror, straight, at nothing. "Oh my God."

"Yeah."

"I've heard stories about kids going through that, in the system, but, I never would have suspected they were true."

"Well, unfortunately, they are."

Sam watched his brother, as he slouched in his chair, staring at the table.

"So, what can I do, that you need my help?" Jody asked, trying to keep back the tears. The thought of someone hurting a defenseless child like that, was too much for the woman to handle. It was sick. No, more than that. It was heartbreaking, and Jody wanted to cry for their sister.

It was Sam, who spoke, next. "We want to take custody of our sister, from CPS. But, we don't know the first thing, on where to start," he explained. "We were gonna do some research on it, and thought we'd call you, first. See, if you knew a thing or two, that Dean and I can do."

She took a deep breath, in, releasing it. "Well, each state is different, how they handle custody of their foster children." Jody switched the cell phone, to her shoulder, so, she could type on her computer's keyboard. "Let me see if I can find Nevada's policy." Between, typing, she reached over and used the mouse, to click on where she needed to go.

Things were quiet as Jody searched for the information they needed. After several keystrokes and mouse clicks, she came to Nevada's policies on Child Protective Services. "Okay, well," she, quickly, read through the article. "First of all, it seems like you would have to live in the state of Nevada."

Dean looked up and over at Sam. "Seriously?"

"That's what it says," she shrugged. "Also, you would need to show them, that you can provide a safe and loving, living environment. That also means, you two would have to find real jobs. I don't think hunting the supernatural will fly with Taylor's judge."

"Her judge?"

"Every kid, in foster care, is assigned a judge, that they see, every six months, to discuss the progress the kid is making, along with the parents' progress on what they need to do, to get their kids, back, or if adoption's an option, etc, etc."

Dean scoffed.

Jody heard it. "What?" she asked.

"Taylor hadn't seen anyone, in over two years," he told her. "In fact, today was the first time, she saw her caseworker since then."

"Really," Jody said, in surprise.

"Of the amount of kids in the system, I guess, caseworkers get so swamped, some kids get lost and forgotten. If we haven't of found her, who knows what could have happened to Taylor," said Sam.

"With Sioux Falls being such a small town, we don't really see that, here," Jody explained. "We have a foster system, but, it's not over populated. I guess, it makes sense with the larger towns and cities, especially a city like Vegas. Are you, boys, willing to move there, at least long enough to try and get guardianship of your sister?"

Sam was about to respond, when Dean, suddenly, blurted out, "Yes. Whatever it takes." Dean stared over at him, afterwards.

"And, you said, Taylor is twelve?"

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked.

"Guys, if she's been in foster care, since birth, and it's been over this long, you're gonna have a very tough time. By this point, I'm sure the judge has placed a permanent stamp on her case. They're probably not even looking for adoption, for her, anymore."

"Why not?" Dean asked.

Jody shrugged, "People want babies and younger kids. If a kid doesn't get adopted by the time they're teenagers, then that kid loses all hope at finding a family. So, caseworkers and judges stop trying."

"I read in her file, Taylor actually came close, back when she was six," Sam explained, "It was a foster family she had been living with, and Taylor was actually getting attached to the mom. Which her caseworker, at the time, thought that was progress, as Taylor never got close to anyone."

"What happened?"

Sam grew quiet, as he stared at the phone, not saying a word. He tried to swallow back some emotional feelings that was creeping up, to the surface.

"Sam? Sam? What happened? Did it say why the adoption fell through?"

When Dean saw his brother couldn't speak, he took over for him. "The foster mom was married to the asshole, who raped her. The guy was arrested, but Taylor was removed from the home and placed elsewhere." The air was growing, thicker and thicker as the conversation revealed more about Taylor's childhood.

Jody had to lean her elbow on the desk, holding the same hand, over her eyes. She tried to compose herself, as best as she could. She stayed there, for a moment, before leaning back in her chair. "I am so sorry, boys. Really." Her voice cracked, as Jody's eyes watered.

"Us, too. That's why we want to get Taylor out of foster care," he said.

"Like Dean said, we'll do whatever it takes. Even if we have to temporary, move to Vegas and get real jobs, to do it," Sam spoke up.

"Not gonna lie, it'll be a long road, for you," Jody told them. "Even when you get your sister, Taylor's still gonna have to stay in care, for, at least, six months, until they can see you're the right fit to take care of her, and provide for every need. The process could be anywhere from six months, to years."

Dean looked at the phone. He had set it, down on the table, a while ago when his arm grew tired. "Years?" he questioned.

"It's a precaution CPS takes, to make sure the child doesn't have to return to foster care, once the caregivers have guardianship," she explained. "The sooner, you boys, get over there and find work, the sooner we can contact the caseworker and get this process started. If it's been, at least, two years, since her last hearing, no telling when they'll have the next one, and we need to get you in, before then, otherwise, we'll be waiting another six months. Understand?"

"Gotcha," said Dean.

"Same, here," said Sam.

"Another thing," Jody continued. "Once you get there, and have found jobs, I will help you find an apartment. I am willing to co-sign, if you need someone, on the application. But, it has to be after you find jobs. Okay?"

Sam and Dean agreed. This was sounding, harder and harder, as time went on.

"Have either of you, have had real jobs, before?"

"I have, back in college," Sam said. "I worked in a grocery store, doing different things, for four years."

"What about you, Dean? Any job experience?" Jody asked the eldest Winchester.

"Uh, I worked construction, for a year, a few years, back," he answered, remembering the year Dean stayed with Lisa and Ben.

"That's it?"

"Yup," both brothers replied.

"Well, I guess some experience is better than no experience," she said. "Call me when you get settled in with jobs, and if you can use me for a reference, don't hesitate. Got it?"

"Will do." Dean had no clue what that meant. Thankfully, Sam was familiar with all that stuff.

Once the brothers and Jody had hung up, Sam and Dean started packing, immediately. After Dean had his stuff, packed, he decided to go pack up Taylor's stuff. The police didn't exactly let Taylor take anything, so, all she had with her, was the clothes on her back and her stuffed dolphin.

Most of her stuff was already packed. She kept everything inside the same black trash bag they had brought her home, with. Not one drawer was full. While transferring Taylor's clothes over to an extra duffel bag Dean had, he realized, Taylor may not have known how to wash clothes. In fact, they probably needed a long overdue wash, since he could smell an odor coming from the bag. So, he decided to put Taylor's photo of their family and her drawing stuff, inside one of the duffel bags Dean was using.

Dean stopped, to stare at the latest drawing Taylor had been working on. It was a picture of a lion, roaring towards the sky, standing in a field, with an African wildlife background. For the most part, it was all sketched out. Only the lion was, partially, colored in. Even for being incomplete, the drawing looked amazing. Better than what he could draw.

Dean picked up the colored pencils, that were scattered on the desk, and placed them back into their box, folding the flap, in. He grabbed her pencils, too, stacking them on top of the sketchbook, once he had close it. Dean carried them, along with the duffel bag, outside, to where Sam was loading the Impala.

Sam stood up, letting Dean toss the duffel bag inside the trunk. He watched him, place Taylor's drawing stuff, inside his own duffel bag. "What's wrong with putting them in the same bag you packed her clothes in?" he asked, curious, why Dean was doing it.

Dean zipped his bag, closed. "I don't think Taylor was washing her clothes." He stood up. "So, first chance I get, I'll wash them. In the meantime, probably would be best if we didn't put any of her other stuff, in the same bag."

"Good idea," he agreed.

Dean slammed the trunk, closed. "Ready?" he asked Sam.

Sam looked over at the bunker. "How long do you think this might take?"

He shrugged. "Jody said, it was a long process. But, we'll be back, and with Taylor, I promise."

Sam looked at the ground, in front of him. "I know. I just hope Cas heard us, and Taylor's okay."

Dean looked downward, as well. "Me, too, Sammy." Things were silent between the brothers. Finally, they walked over and slid into the front seat. Dean had already locked the bunker up, when he came out, so, that said, he started the engine and drove off, in the direction of Las Vegas, Nevada.

The brothers drove, straight, there, only stopping for gas, getting to Las Vegas, very early in the morning. They rented a motel room, and got a few hours of sleep, waking up around nine AM. Sam and Dean also grabbed breakfast, from a nearby McDonald's, before starting their long day of job hunting. Who knew the Winchesters would ever have to do that kind of hunting.

That's all the brothers did, for the next two days. Dean learned fast, when Sam taught him, on the first application. Of course, Dean, mainly, applied for car garage jobs. But, he also tried construction. Anything, Dean thought he could do, so him and Sam could get one step, closer, in getting their sister, back.

However, Sam woke, on the third morning, to his phone, ringing and scored an interview with a computer tech company. So, after getting dressed and grabbing another breakfast, this time, from the Carl's Jr, next to McDonald's, that time, they headed for Paradise, Nevada. The part of the city Sam and Dean headed for, was mainly tall, office buildings.

Dean pulled up, in front of the parking garage, next door to the building Sam was supposed to have his interview.

Sam looked over his shoulder, at the building and faced forward, again. He let out a breath. "Well, this is is." Sam felt so nervous. The guy hadn't done a job interview, in over a decade. His palms started to sweat, which Sam wiped on his pants. Both of them had been using their fake FBI attire, for their job search, the past few days, and Sam swore he could feel the sweat, coming through. It was one of the reasons he chose to wear the jacket. It probably wouldn't have looked good to the interviewer, if Sam sat there, with sweat stains under his arms.

"You're gonna be fine, Sammy," Dean assured him. "Go in there and knock them, dead." He gave his brother, a mild slap on the shoulder.

Sam nodded over at him, thanking Dean.

"I'll be over there, until you come out."

Sam opened the door, and stepped out. He walked over to the guard shack, where a slight, pudgy guy, stood, in a security guard's uniform, wearing glasses and had short, light blond hair.

"Hey," the guard, greeted him. "What can I do for you?"

"Uh, I'm here to see, Thomas Cardigan, for a job interview."

"Okay, well, just sign in here, and I will call him, and let him know you're here." The security guard showed Sam where to sign in. While Sam printed his name and the time, the guard used the work phone, letting Thomas Cardigan know, his appointment had arrived.

While they waited for the guy to get down there, Sam made small talk with the guard.

Dean had pulled away from the curb, and made a U-turn, to park across the street. He shifted the gear into park and left the engine, running so he could listen to the radio. After five minutes, Sam had disappeared into the building. Time seemed to move, slow, as Dean waited for his brother. The eldest Winchester was nervous for him, and it wasn't even his own interview. The Winchesters could get a job, done. Their kind of job. Research, search, dig up a grave or whatever they had to do, and, viola, the job was done. But, whether, it was having an interview or waiting for the other, this first one was really taking its toll.

All Dean could do, was sit there and watch the parking garage entrance, for any sign of Sam. Every now and then, he would glance over at the security guard, who would be sitting there, in his shack, on his phone. The guard sat there, slouched, lazily, looking bored. Poor guy, Dean thought and figured, if he had that job, Dean would be sitting there, the same way. He wondered if the guard would let him, walk over and start up a conversation, to help give both of the men, something to do.

Finally, after forty minutes of waiting, Sam had reappeared from the parking garage. He signed out, with the security guard, before heading across the street, where the Impala was parked. Sam opened the door and slid in.

"So? How'd it go?" Dean asked, barely, waiting for Sam to get in.

Sam sat down, in his seat, a smile on his face. "Well, I, uh," he hesitated, letting his brother stay in suspense. He finally said, "The guy really liked my application and my experience with computers, very well."

"And?"

Sam looked over at Dean. "So, he went ahead and had me, interview with the other supervisor, right then and there."

"And?"

"She was really impressed, too."

"And?"

Sam looked away, in disappointment.

"Wait, don't tell me…" Dean stared at his brother, in disbelief. How could they not hire him if they liked what Sam had to offer.

Suddenly, Sam turned back around, wearing a huge grin on his face. "Just messing with you. I got the job!"

Dean gave his brother, a hard look. "Bitch," he told him, and looked ahead, throwing the gear into drive.

Sam couldn't help snicker, thinking it was funny. "Jerk," he just laughed as Dean stepped on the gas, to continue on the job search, himself. Now, it was all up to him, to find a job. They hoped Dean could find one, soon.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I got an unexpected day off, last night, from work, so I was able to get another chapter, finished, so soon. I also have the next one, partly, written. Hopefully, I can get it uploaded, some time, this weekend. Probably, would have finished it, if I wasn't watching con videos of Jensen and Misha, but, I needed some cheering up from life's personal issues and those guys sure did the trick. Like Jared says, always keep fighting!**_

Chapter 7

A week came and went since Sam and Dean, temporarily, moved to Nevada. Now, that Sam had scored his job, the brothers had decided to move to a motel, closer so they wouldn't have to drive far. Dean still hadn't had any luck, but continued to press forward. Something had to pop up, sooner or later.

Castiel had finally caught up to them, to inform Sam and Dean, their little sister was safe and sound.

"They put her in, what they call, a group home," the angel explained.

"Everyone seem nice, to you, Cas?" Sam asked, hopeful.

"It's a house full of teenaged girls. For the most part, they seem nice. Some of their language is hard to decipher, and they seem to really like the guys, who talk, fast and in rhyme."

Sam couldn't help, smile, at the floor. "I think the term is rap music," he said, lifting his head.

"Whatever it is that is, is not music, but the girls really seem to like it. That is, except Taylor and her roommate."

Dean looked over from his brother's laptop, at the angel, standing there. "How's the new roomie treating her?"

"Seems to be the nicest one, there. Her and Taylor, mostly, keep to their room and talk. Well, Julie does all of the communicating. Taylor does respond, with her head and shoulders."

"But, overall, she's safe?"

Castiel nodded his head, once.

Dean leaned back, against the headboard, looking at the laptop, he was holding on his lap.

Castiel looked around the motel room, scrunching up his face. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Sam had removed his collared, work shirt and shoes, just wearing an undershirt and his work pants, folding his work shirt, nicely, for the next day. "We moved here, temporary," He, then went on to catch the angel up on all that has happened and why they didn't have their sister, anymore.

"So, you're quitting being hunters?" he asked.

"Not permanently," Sam told him. "Just long enough to get our sister, back."

"What I, really, don't understand is, why would Crowley help you with this?"

He shrugged. "We can't figure it out, either. But, honestly, I'd rather focus on Taylor, first. Hopefully, Crowley won't do anything that'll make us come after him."

"Like, what?"

"Uh, you know. A Crowley-ism that he does, from time to time. Or, maybe, it's nothing and Crowley's still has bromance thing, going on with Dean." Sam smirked over at his brother, who stared up at the ceiling, annoyed Sam kept bringing that up.

"It was one time. Let it go," he moaned, towards him.

At that moment, Dean's phone rang, from the dresser he had set there. Since Castiel was standing next to it, he asked the angel, if he could pass the phone to him. Castiel twisted around, to look down at the vibrating phone, the screen lit up, with the call screen, that said, Taylor's caseworker was calling. He picked it up and took it over to Dean, who had placed his feet on the floor.

Dean looked at the screen, before swiping his thumb across the screen, answering it. "This is Dean," he said, after putting the phone to his ear.

 _"Mister Winchester? This is Mindy Collins. I got your message, you left, this morning."_

"Please, call me, Dean. Mister Winchester was my father," Dean tried starting, with a little lightheartedness. Sam just facepalmed into his hand.

 _"Um, okay, Dean,"_ she replied, also not laughing. Taylor's caseworker got right to it. _"You mentioned, you wanted to have custody of your sister. Is that correct?"_

Dean grew serious. "Yes. We moved here, to Nevada, and started looking for jobs, right away," he explained to her. "Our brother has already found work, and I'm still, currently, looking. But, I wanted to give you, a call, now, to let someone know, and the sooner we can see our sister, the better. I'm losing sleep over worrying about the kid."

 _"Well, you don't have to worry about her. Taylor is in good hands, at the Sunset Crossing group home for teenaged girls. It's actually one of our best foster placements,"_ Mindy explained.

Dean wanted to question, why Taylor wasn't in one of their best foster placements, in the first place, but decided to keep his mouth, shut. For Taylor's sake, anyway. He didn't think getting on their bad side, at the start, was such a great idea. Sam and Dean needed things in their favor. "That's great to hear," he said, instead, looking over at Sam, who was leaning forward, with his elbows touching his knees. "So, can we begin this process?"

 _"First thing, I would need to do is run background checks on all of the adults that will be living in the home, where Taylor will live, with you. Are you living in apartment or house?"_

Dean looked, directly, up at Sam. "Right now, we're staying in a motel, until we can afford to rent an apartment."

 _"Okay. Well, in order for there to be a possibility of you gaining custody, you would need a stable living environment. A motel is not, best, suited for raising a child,"_ Mindy explained.

"I know. It's just temporary while we're looking for work," Dean told her, calmly.

There was a short pause and a shuffle of paperwork was heard, in the background. _"Can I get your full name, Dean?"_

"Uh, sure," he replied. "It's Dean Alexander Winchester," and also, spelled out his middle name for her.

 _"Your date of birthday?"_

"January 24th, 1979."

" _And, your brother's full name?"_ she asked, once she had Dean's information written down.

"Samuel James Winchester, and his date of birth is May second, 1983," Dean gave her, all at once.

There was a short pause, before Mindy spoke. _"Okay. And, there isn't anyone else, just you and your brother?"_

"Nope, just us. We have friends, who visit," he pointed out, staring at the floor.

" _Are they reliable friends, that would be safe around a child?"_

"They're practically, family, actually."

" _That doesn't answer the question,"_ Mindy told Dean. _"If they were to be around Taylor, would they pose a threat towards her, or would their actions hurt her? I can't allow you, custody if you have people in yours or Samuel's lives, that could place harm on her."_

Dean shook his head. "No, none of our friends would harm her. When I was meaning they were family, I meant that none of them were dangerous," he explained, more clearer, but, remained in a calm tone.

 _"Is there any criminal charges, not including traffic tickets?"_

Dean felt confident and happy, answering that question. "Nope," he couldn't help smile at that. It felt good to tell the truth.

" _What about for Samuel?"_ she continued to ask.

"Sam's clean, too," he said.

" _I just need to know this one thing."_

He shrugged, "Sure. What is it?"

" _Why has it taken this long to step in for your sister? It's been twelve years. Why do you, now want custody and why haven't you been involved, up until now?"_

"Well, we didn't know Taylor even existed," Dean explained. "Our dad never mentioned to us, we had a sister, and it wasn't written down, anywhere."

" _So, how did you know where to find her?"_

"We didn't." Dean tried to come up with an excuse to explain to Taylor's caseworker, why they were there, at her foster home, in the first place. "We had seen her foster parents, earlier, that day and something didn't seem right. So, we followed them, home and checked it out, ourselves. We know now, we should have called the police and had them, investigate, but, I felt something pulling me, to follow them. I didn't expect to find a sister from it." Most of it was true. When Sam and Dean started tracking the demons, Dean did feel something, close and personal was about to happen, and he really didn't expect something as finding his long, lost sister, there. "It was a hunch, that turned out to be true, I guess."

" _Well, yes. I'm not sure how they slipped through CPS' detection, but the couple did have their foster care license removed at some point, and I wish we hadn't of let Taylor slip through the cracks. I did find some concern when you mentioned you had noticed a bruise on her shoulder. So, I took her to an urgent care, to have Taylor looked over."_

Dean shifted, nervously, on the bed. "And, what did you find?"

" _All along her torso, are yellowish splotches. All over. But, only where her clothes can hide them."_

He couldn't hold back, any longer. "How could you have let this happen? Sam and I have to jump through all these hoops, to get her back and then, there's people who are, easily getting their hands on these kids!"

" _Becoming a foster parent is just as difficult as getting guardianship, Dean,"_ she told him. _"They have to have background checks, and most of them come out, clean. You can be a jerk and still not have a criminal record. We don't know why these things happen, aside from some who only do it for the money. I can assure you, the moment our alarm goes off, the child is removed from the situation. The problem is, Taylor doesn't speak. So, we never know how she feels or what's going on, in the home. Maybe we could have prevented some of these things. I'm not saying I am blaming Taylor. It's just, we can't read children's minds, Dean. What goes on, behind closed doors, remains behind closed doors until, usually someone slips up, or the child says something. And, most of the time, kids are also told not to say anything or told to lie, even if they did talk. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"_

Dean rubbed a hand over his eyes, dropping it back on his leg. "Yeah, I get it."

" _We do care about the safety and well-being of your sister, Dean. We do. Which, speaking of that. We're not calling you, liars, or anything. It's just a precaution. But, we're gonna have to, have you come in, for a DNA test. Just to make sure you are her brothers, and there isn't any mix up."_

"But, she looks just like our dad. And, we've seen her birth certificate with our dad's signature," Dean said, confused, why they needed to run a DNA test on them.

 _"Like I said, it's just a precaution,"_ she repeated, to assure him. _"I have never met your father, as I've only been her caseworker, the past four years. So, the sooner you can get down here, the sooner we can get started on this."_

Sam had been listening, intently, to the conversation. Dean had his volume turned up, so Sam could hear Mindy talking from the other end. Finally, he told his brother, to ask, how long it will be until they could see Taylor.

Dean looked from his brother, to the floor. "Okay, then. If it helps prove we can take care of our baby sister, then, we'll do it," he said, into the phone. "Can we come in, tomorrow?"

There was the sound of a chair, creaking and, then, slide across a floor, before Mindy answered, _"Well, I have a couple court hearings, tomorrow. Can Thursday work, instead?"_

Dean looked up at Sam, who nodded. "That sounds great. Sam has work, from seven to three, though."

 _"Our office closes at five. If you can get over here, by then. It only takes about, ten minutes."_

"And, once we prove, we're her brothers, when can we see her?" he asked.

 _"_ _Not until the background checks come back and are cleared,"_ she replied.

"And, how long will that take?"

 _"Usually, two to four weeks, is the standard wait time."_

Dean stared up at Sam, again, his mouth hanging open. "A month?"

 _"Yes, and then, I will set up a visit, for an hour or two, at her group home. Then, after that, we can move onto the next phase when you have a stable living environment, and I have come in to inspect the place, to make sure it's suited for Taylor, to live,"_ she explained.

Dean dropped his head, rubbing his eyes. "Can we, at least, be able to call and talk to Taylor over the phone? I'd like to be able to talk to her, somehow and let her know, we're trying to get her, back."

 _"I can let her know, if you want. But, once we get the DNA results in, and it shows you both are her brothers, I will approve phone contact, for the time, being. Okay?"_

He let out a sigh. "Okay, yeah. That's fine. We'll get there, as soon as possible, on Thursday."

 _"Great,"_ Mindy told him, cheerfully. _"Also, one more thing. Do you have an attorney, already?"_

"Not yet, but, a friend of ours, who's a cop, is gonna help us get one."

 _"Okay. Well, I think that, just about wraps things up, for now. So, I will see you, Thursday. And, I will get that background check in, as soon as I can, after Thursday, as well."_ Both of them ended the call, and Dean hung up.

He tossed the phone, beside him, on the bed. "We can't see Taylor, until the background check passes through, which isn't until, at least, two weeks," he told Sam.

Sam frowned. even though that wasn't that long. To him, that seemed like a long time from now.

"But," Dean continued. "She did say, that once we pass a DNA test, proving we're Taylor's brothers, we can call her. So, as soon as you get off work, Thursday, we can drive up to the office. We have the address in Taylor's file, right?"

He nodded, searching around at the floor.

That was when Castiel had come over, sitting next to Sam. "I don't understand. If Crowley was going to give you, your sister back, then," he shrugged, "why go through all this trouble? Especially, if it'll be a month until you'll be able to see her, again."

Dean looked up and over at the angel. "It's like Sam explained, earlier. If taking the long way around, is what shows Taylor, how much we care, then, why not? I mean, yeah, I'm probably gonna lose more sleep, worrying about the kid, even with you, keeping an eye on her. But, just getting her, back, will only put us back at square one. At least, this way, we can kill two birds with one stone."

Castiel's face, scrunched up, again. His head, tilted a little. "How will killing birds, with a stone, help get your sister, back?"

Dean dropped his head, letting it hang, as Sam lifted his towards the ceiling, trying not to laugh. Lifting it, he let out a sigh. "It's a figure of speech, Cas. I mean, while we get our sister, back, we can teach her, to trust us, by doing so."

"Oh," he said, looking between Sam and Dean. "My mistake."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks, and just let out a laugh.

Thursday afternoon, after Dean checked out several more places, he picked Sam up, from work and drove, straight back to Vegas, to the Child Protective Services building, where Mindy Collin's office was located.

Dean pulled into the parking lot, behind the two-story building, and drove around, in a circle, until he found a parking space. Once they found one, the brothers walked up to the building. Since they came from Sam's work, he was still wearing his uniform and Dean still had on his formal attire. Dean did remove the tie, though. He had also rolled the sleeves up, just below his elbow.

Sam got to the main entrance, first and held the door open, for his brother, before heading inside, himself. Dean headed for the front desk, asking for Mindy Collin's office. The secretary behind the desk phoned Mindy, Sam and Dean were there, to see her. Ten minutes, later, the same woman who had picked Taylor up, from the jail, back in Lawrence, came from down the hall.

"Dean and Samuel, right?" she said, as Mindy shook each of their hands.

"Just Sam," Sam, politely, corrected, as he shook her hand.

"Right, got it," Mindy nodded. "Except, when we have Taylor's next court hearing, the judge will probably call you, Samuel. He's very formal. I get called Melinda, so…." She smiled at the brothers.

Sam smiled in return, glancing at the floor. "That is okay," he said, looking up at her.

"So, are we ready?" Mindy asked of the boys.

"There isn't needles, involved, is there?" Dean felt he had to ask. The guy really hated needles and tried to avoid them, at all costs. It was bad enough when Sam had to poke him, several times, to cure him.

Mindy shook her head. "It's all done with salva, now," she explained. "All I have to do, is swab the inside of your mouth."

He blew a sigh of relief, relieved there wasn't any shots, involved. "Sam, here, can take them like a trooper, and so could our dad. But, me. I turn into a big baby if one gets near me."

"If it makes you feel, better, Taylor doesn't like them, either." Mindy led the boys down the hall, to another room. She used a different swab, fresh from the wrapping, on each brother, scraping the inside of their cheek, once. "Okay," she said, delicately, placing the swab she had just used on Sam, inside a clear container and screwed the lid on. She also, sealed it, shut, as well. "We should have the results, at least, by Tuesday or Wednesday."

Sam and Dean stared at the woman. "Wait. It'll take that long?" Sam asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, I'm afraid," Mindy told them and tried to lift their spirits. "I saw Taylor, this morning, when I took her to see her therapist. She's still adjusting to the new group home, but, I did tell her, you were here, in town and that you were going for custody of her. I, normally don't before the DNA tests, in case it comes back, negative. However, I have seen that picture Taylor carries around, of her father and his two sons, and you do look, an awful lot, like them, except older, and with longer hair," she had looked over at Sam, when Mindy added that last part.

"How did she take it?" Dean asked, anxiously. "I mean, she probably didn't say anything, but, did she look glad or mad?"

"Uh, she was quiet, you're right. She looked away, at the floor. I did ask her if she liked it when she was staying with you, and I think I saw a nod. It wasn't a full nod, just a slight one. So, I don't know if she was saying, yes, or if it was just an involuntary movement. One thing, the group home has reported to me, that is new, is that, she's crying a lot more than I recall. I mean, Taylor and I have been out of contact, for two years, so I don't know if that started within the last week, or maybe something in the last year or so. It could be, recently new, considering the other thing the group home has reported to me, this morning."

"What's that?" Sam asked.

Mindy nodded over at Dean, "I think there is an attachment developing with you."

Dean's eyebrows rose. "Me?"

"The group home had an arts and craft group, last night and the project was making their own magnets to put on the fridge," she explained. "Taylor made hers, for you."

Sam's heart sunk when he heard their sister had made Dean, a magnet. Of course, there was the drawing she made him, of the moose. Maybe that was why she made it for Dean, and not him.

"Wait, if you didn't tell Taylor until today, then how did she know to make me, something?" Dean questioned, confused.

"Well, I don't think Taylor was actually making it, for you. You were probably on her mind and she wanted to make it, for you, whether or not she'll see you, again. Which, don't get me, wrong," Mindy held out her palm, towards Dean, "is actually more progress on her part. Taylor hasn't gotten attached to anyone since a foster mom she had when she was six."

Sam nodded, knowing which one Mindy was referring to.

"That's why I am hoping these DNA tests go through, quick. I've already talked to my supervisor, and Taylor's CASA, Patsy, and they really want this to happen, for the three of you."

"Really?" he asked.

Mindy nodded, up at Sam, and looked over at Dean. "Dean, you have done more, in a month, what no one else has ever been able to do, her whole life, since that foster mom, anyway." Her face dropped, which Sam and Dean noticed, and asked about. "Of course, if things fall through, like they did, before."

"What will happen?"

Mindy looked up at Sam, sadly. "After that adoption had fallen through, Taylor hid under the bed, once she moved to the next placement and would not come out." She paused, hesitating. "That little girl almost starved to death."

The color in their faces drained. "I don't recall that being in her file," Sam pointed out.

"Not every detail gets written down. Sometimes, people slack or forget, especially when things get hectic." She shrugged, "The only reason I know that, is because Taylor's last caseworker still works here. I was brand new, at the time, so some of the cases got transferred over to me." Mindy looked over at Dean, again. "Honestly, I don't want to see that little girl, lose it. It took a miracle to bring her back, the last time. I, just don't think Taylor will bounce back, the next time."

Dean swallowed a lump, in his throat. He didn't want that to happen, to his sister, either.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Even though Sam had a weekend off, he helped Dean, continue looking for a job. The eldest Winchester did not understand why he was having the most trouble. He wanted to work, fixing cars, but, the garages he was applying at, wanted workers, with education experience. Dean felt he could fix cars better than any college kid. No one wanted to see it.

Thankfully, Monday morning came, and Dean finally landed a job, in construction. Which meant, he had to get into the habit of drinking water. Nevada was a desert, and even with it being the middle of February, it was still a little warm out, in the afternoon. At least, the guy had a job, finally. The downside was, Sam and Dean had to get up, extra early, to get Sam to work, then Dean had to drive all the way, to Las Vegas. Which would be great, once they could start visiting Taylor, except, Dean would have to drive back to Paradise, to pick Sam up, first. Another downside was that the Vegas site was only temporary. Once those houses were finished, no telling what city was next.

Wednesday morning, while Dean was working on an upstairs drywall, helping a few other of his coworkers, his phone rang. It was Mindy calling with the results. Of course, Taylor was their sister. No one really doubted it. It was protocol, though, and this confirmed what they already knew.

Dean was still really excited, that when he was able to go on break, he called Sam, to let him, know. Not only that, but when they both got off work, that afternoon, they could finally have their first contact with their sister, since she was taken from them. Things were actually going, right, for the Winchesters.

Time seemed to move, slow, as the Winchesters counted down each passing second until they got back to the motel. Of course, of all days to run late, it had to be that. Sam got off at his normal time, but, Dean had an extra hour, so his team could finish the day's work. It wasn't until 4:30, was he able to leave. If things couldn't get any worse, Dean ran into rush hour traffic on the way there, and the line was, barely, moving.

"Come on," Dean moaned to himself, wanting to get home, as soon as possible. If only Sam was with him, already, they could call while sitting there. But, Dean wasn't about to make the first call to his sister, without their brother, there. As much as he wanted to talk to Taylor, he knew he had to wait until after both of them got back to the motel. He and Sam, also had to start looking for apartments, that evening, since both of them had their jobs. Dean was hoping to afford a three-bedroom, but he would take a pull-out couch, out in the living room, if he had to.

Finally, at the next turn, Dean turned right and took another route. It went a little faster than the first route, and pulled up to Sam's work, around 5:30. Sam slid in, in the passenger seat, holding food from the fast food place, across the street. Neither one could eat, though. Dean headed straight for the motel, pulling up, in front of their room. He hurried up to the door, carrying the drinks, fidgeting with the keys. His hand was shaking with excitement as Dean tried to get it inside the lock.

Once he was able to unlock the door, him and Sam headed inside, and set the food on the dresser, before sitting down on their beds. The brothers faced each other as Dean pulled out his phone, calling Taylor's group home, putting it on speaker. They heard it, ring three times, before a woman answered.

" _Sunset Crossing group home. This is Diane."_

Sam and Dean stared at each other, trying to decide who would say something first.

" _Hello? Is someone there?"_

Sam was the first to speak. "Uh, hi. My name is Sam Winchester," he said. "Could we speak to Taylor Winchester, please?"

" _She's in the middle of dinner, right now. Can I take a message and I can have her call you right back, as soon as dinner and chores are done,"_ she told them.

Dean spoke up, that time. "Can you let Taylor know, her brothers, Dean and Sam, called." He was watching the floor, disappointment in his voice.

" _I sure can. It'll be around 7:30, eight, that she can call you. Does she have your number?"_

"I can leave it, if not," he told her.

" _Okay, give me, a few…"_ there was a slight pause before she said she was ready.

"It's 785-555-4999."

The woman on the other line, repeated the number as she wrote it down. " _Okay, I will have her call you back, in a little while. Okay?"_

"Thank you," Sam thanked the woman.

" _It's no problem. Bye bye."_ The line hung up.

After all that time, spent, trying to hurry home and the brothers had to wait a little while, longer. So, Sam and Dean took the time, waiting, to eat their dinner, while watching some TV. It was only basic cable, but, they were able to find a basketball game, on one of the sports channels.

While they lounged there, on their beds, relaxing from their day, the brothers' eyes would occasionally switch over to where Dean had his phone, on the nightstand. Neither one had felt this anxious since they were kids, waiting for their father to come home from a hunt.

Minutes seemed like hours, and Dean had even started to doze off. The digital alarm clock had struck 7:43 when Dean's phone started to ring. Dean leaped up, wide awake and alert, placing his socked feet, onto the floor. Sam sat up, from where he was still watching the game, facing his brother.

Dean grabbed his phone. The screen said, _Taylor_. He answered it, right away, putting it, immediately, on speaker. "Taylor?"

No answer.

"Breathe into the phone if it's you, kiddo," he told her. Some breathing came through, forming some static. It was Taylor. "Hey, kiddo. We've missed ya. Things sure haven't been the same without you."

Of course, still no answer.

"Hey, Taylor," Sam greeted, next. "It's me, Sam."

A tiny whimper escaped through the phone.

"You all right, kiddo?" Dean asked, full-on protective, big brother mode, on high. "They treating you, right, over there?"

Silence, except for her breathing.

"We wanted to let you know, we've moved here, to Nevada, for you, kiddo. Sam and I already got jobs, and we're about to start looking for an apartment." Him and Sam exchanged looks. It was easier talking to Taylor, in person. At least, they had body language to go by. Over a phone, neither one could tell how she was feeling.

"But," Sam added, "once our background checks go through, we can come see you. Hopefully, in the next couple of weeks."

"I brought you, your clothes we got you, and your sketchbook," Dean told her, "and, I made sure to grab that photo, Dad left you. Are those nightmares still bothering you?" They could hear sniffles coming from the other line. Dean shared a look with Sam.

Sam looked back at the phone in Dean's hand. "Hey, uh, Taylor. Look, I never got to apology for what happened, that day, we got split up. I wasn't trying to hurt you, I promise. I didn't think you would freak out. I figured, letting you decide where the drawing you gave me, went, was your choice since you made it. I'm sorry, I really am."

There was more silence.

"I still love you, Taylor. No matter how old you get, you're always gonna be my baby sis."

Still silence.

When it seemed like Sam was done, Dean spoke again. "I also want to say, I'm sorry, Kiddo." It seemed like every time he talked to his sister, Dean was calling her, kiddo. So, the word was becoming Taylor's nickname. "Back at the jail, I was probably scaring you, huh?" He paused. Why, the brothers kept pausing, neither one knew. Maybe, they figured, eventually, she'll say something. "Listen, I wasn't trying to scare ya. Or, yell at you, for that matter. I was scared out of my mind that we were going to lose you, and you would end up in another bad foster home, where I couldn't protect you, like I promised I would." Dean would have liked to let Taylor know him and Sam had Castiel watching out for her, but, wasn't sure if someone else was listening or how much the group home could hear, of their conversation. "I'm still holding fast, to that promise, Kiddo. No matter what time it is. If someone hurts you, get to a phone, as fast as you can and call me. Don't ever hesitate. I will be there, to kick someone's butt. That's not gonna fly, this time. Not with Sam and I." In retrospect, he probably shouldn't have said that, either, but, Dean wanted Taylor to know, he was the overprotective, big brother, ready to kick anyone's butt, if they tried anything. If they were of legal age, of course, which Dean, quickly added.

In the background, they heard a faint knock and someone asking to use the phone. When they heard Diane's voice, from earlier, tell the person, Taylor was using it, their voice got louder, in annoyance.

" _How is she using the phone? It ain't like she talks or anything."_

Sam and Dean exchanged looks between each other. "Does the other kids bully you, Taylor?" Sam felt the need to ask.

No response.

"If they are, just ignore them, Kiddo. We're trying as fast as we can, to speed through this whole process and get you, back," Dean assured her. "We're family and family needs to be, together."

Sam added, "Do you want to come live with us, Taylor?"

Dean gave their brother, a hard glare. What kind of question was that?

He noticed, but, continued. "If you don't, that's okay. But, we've been doing everything we can, so you can come back and live with us. Now that Dean and I know we have a sister, things haven't been the same without you. We miss you."

Dean had been staring at the floor, as he held the phone up. His elbow was sitting on his knee, with his other arm, draped across the other knee. "I can't say, I haven't lost sleep, worrying if you're okay, and we have to be up, early, for work. I can't stop thinking about you. Every second you're away, is, like, torture, for me. Wondering if you're safe, or where you are. If someone is hurting you, or upsetting you. And, I know, you've probably been scared out of your mind, yourself, huh?"

The brothers hear a whimper, that just about broke their hearts.

"Hang in there, Kiddo," Dean told her. "The only thing left that we have to get, is an apartment, like Sam said. Then, the sooner we move in and your caseworker approves it, you'll be back with us, before any of us, knows it." He tried to smile, even though Taylor couldn't see it. It was mostly for him, then her. A song popped into his head, from his own childhood, just as he heard Diane tell Taylor, it was time to wrap things up. Dean started singing it, out loud to her. He sang the parts his mother would sing to him, when she would tuck him in. His eyes closed as Dean sang the words, softly, to Taylor. When he finished, neither him or Sam was expecting what happened, next.

"D-Dean." Hearing his name said, made Dean open his eyes, in surprise. But, before one of them could speak, the sound of the land line phone dropping onto leather, was heard.

"Taylor?" Dean asked. Taylor?"

Shortly, after, Diane came on. " _Hello?"_

Sam was on the edge of his seat, as Dean asked, "What happened to Taylor?"

" _I don't know. I was sitting at my desk, while you talked, when I noticed Taylor crying, just now. Then, her speaking, caught me, off guard and, before I knew it, she was dashing out of the office and upstairs. What did you say to her?"_

"I was, uh. The song my mom used to sing to me, came to mind, and I just started singing it, to Taylor," he shrugged, "I don't know why. Just felt like it, I guess."

" _What song was it?"_ she asked.

" _Hey, Jude_."

" _That Beatles' song?"_

Dean nodded, once. "Yup."

" _Huh, it must have gotten emotional, for her. I'll go up and check on her, in a little while. You can call back, tomorrow, if you like."_

"Yeah, sure. Thank you."

" _No problem. Bye bye."_ The call ended.

Sam was sitting there, bewildered. "What was all that about?" he asked.

Dean looked from the floor, over to the side. "I have no freakin' clue," he said, sitting up, straight and tossed the phone over, onto the bed. "I'm just worried that may have triggered a bad memory or something." Dean dropped his head, again, at the thought of Taylor, upset or scared, and rubbed his hand along his hair.

"Do you think Taylor will be okay?"

"She's a Winchester, ain't she?" he pointed out, for Sam's sake and his. "We always do. Especially since I consider her hell worse than when I was down in actual hell. Taylor's made it this far. She'll make it." Once said, Dean stood up and headed for the bathroom, to take a shower. When he returned, freshly showered and dressed for bed, Sam was leaning against his headboard, watching a movie on _Lifetime_. The movie was about ten minutes in, as photos were shown, on screen, of a boy, shirtless, covered in bruises.

"What are you watching?" Dean asked of his brother, as he heard the detective on TV, ask, " _These polaroids were in their room?"_

"Uh, some _Lifetime_ movie, I guess," he replied. " _For the Love of a Child_ I think it said, at the beginning. The game ended, so I started channel surfing, until I found the end of an _Unsolved Mysteries_ rerun, and this came on, afterwards. It seems like it could help us with Taylor."

Dean watched the next scene, of two women talking about the boy, inside a room they were looking in. Two years behind in school, bruises, not talking. That reminded the eldest sibling of his sister, all right. He decided to peel himself away, heading over to the mini fridge, to grab a beer, taking it over to his bed. Dean turned on Sam's laptop, opening up, Netflix. But, his eyes couldn't help, drift back to the movie. He tried to start the next episode of the show Dean had been watching through, but, found he couldn't focus on it. He tried to turn the volume up. That didn't stop his eyes from wandering back to the movie, especially while the little boy was onscreen.

Finally, Dean gave in, closing the laptop. He sank, lower, against his pillow, as Dean watched the _Lifetime_ movie with his brother.

As the movie, progressed, Sam couldn't help wonder, out loud, "Do you think there's more Taylor's holding back?"

"I don't know, Sammy," Dean admitted. He wondered the same thing, though. But, kept it to himself.

Sam ended up, crying through some parts of the movie. Dean, on the other hand, felt angry. Angry that the characters had let that happen, especially at one particular part, about the little boy's roommate. When the little boy finally revealed his secret, at the end, Sam, practically wanted to barf and Dean wanted to put a bullet in the kid's parents' skulls. Or, at least the father's, anyway. The movie did not help in any way. If anything, it made Dean, worry more for his sister, and wished he could call her, back. It was around ten, at night, and Taylor was probably in bed, by now. Thankfully, there was a happy ending for the kid.

Sam read the words that scrolled up, over the last scene. "In 2005, Sarah O'Meara and Yvonne Fedderson were nominated for the Nobel Peace Prize. Childhelp USA, is now the largest non-governmental, non-profit organization in the U.S. for the treatment and prevention of child abuse. It has directly provided help and hope to over three million children and adults, whose lives have been traumatized by child abuse. In June 2006, Childhelp USA helped to achieve a major victory with the passage of national legislation that created a centralized database, to track child abuse perpetrators across state lines. Because of this law, countless more children will lead safer, happier lives."

"Wow, so there is hope out there, for these kids," said Dean, once Sam was finished reading.

Sam looked over at his brother. "And, there's hope for Taylor, too."

He looked over at Sam. The room grew quiet until the announcer on the TV killed the sentimental moment, when he announced what was coming on, next. "Okay, well, I'm hitting the sack." Dean got up, long enough, to toss the covers, back, and got in, underneath. "It's your turn to turn off the lights."

"What? Why me?"

Dean moved his pillow, down, from where he had it, leaning against the headboard.  
"Uh, when I started my job." He looked over at Sam. "All you do, is sit at a desk and ask people if they tried turning off and on their computers. I, on the other hand, have been on my feet, all day, plastering drywall."

Sam couldn't say anything to that one. Dean had him, backed into a corner. So, he agreed, and stood up, to walk over to the light switch. Making sure the door was locked, all three times, before Sam switched off the lights and headed back to his bed. He shut off the TV, before laying down, and headed off to sleep.

 ** _I have two more chapters, written, I will try and get uploaded, soon! Also, I tried to avoid spoilers when I included the movie, "For the Love of a Child." I was in a ChildHelp group home, during my senior year of high school, so this company is very near and dear to my heart, and wanted to include it, in this story, somehow. Thanks again for continuing to read and enjoy this story!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The following day, Dean didn't have to work, overtime. He got off, at his regular time, and, barely missed rush hour traffic. He headed for Sam's work, to pick him up. Sam had been getting to know, not only his co workers, but, the security guard, as well. Since both men had to be down there, they would just shoot the breeze about whatever came to mind. Sam learned the guy's name was Steven, and was a gun enthusiast. It was a topic Sam knew, well, having a whole trunk full, hidden. They would share their opinions of different kinds, and what each liked better.

"What gun range do you go to?" he asked Sam, once .

"Uh, the middle of nowhere, at beer cans. That's how my dad taught us," Sam explained.

"Sweet," Steven replied. "That sounds like a fun time."

Sam just shrugged. "I guess."

He shrugged, as well. "I had to teach my dad, to shoot. He used to not like them, before then."

"You taught your dad, to shoot?"

He shrugged, a second time. "It was something to do, together."

Sam stared at the cement. He, rarely, talked about his father. But, so did, Steven. Every now and then, one or the other would reference their fathers. The conversation usually remained with gun talk, and usually, Steven would bring it up, first. Sam just went along, for the company. He could tell how much of an enthusiast the guy was, just by him, lighting up and telling of past experiences.

Today, Sam left the floor, he worked on, taking the elevator down, to the first floor, and headed out, to the parking garage. He walked across the ground floor and stopped at the guard shack, where Steven was slouched in his chair, focused on his phone.

"Hey. How's the guard life treatin' ya?" he greeted the young man.

"Boring," the young man replied, not removing his eyes from the phone. "How's the sis? You get to talk to her?" Steven held his jaw, in between his pointer finger and thumb.

"For a little bit, yeah." Sam nodded, at the cement. "She, uh, actually spoke, for the first time, since she was three."

"Yeah?" He was scrolling his other thumb, down his phone's screen. "That's good."

"She only said one word, though, and then, booked out of the room."

"Why?"

Sam shrugged. "I think she just got scared. My brother and I are hoping to get home, before she eats dinner. That's up to his boss and traffic, though."

Steven was silence, that time. He, finally, looked up. "Sorry, I'm looking up stuff for D and D, this weekend."

Sam shook his head, "No problem. What's D and D?"

"Dungeons and Dragons. It's a tabletop, roleplaying game. My friends and I have been playing it, the past couple of weekends." Steven went on, to explain the concepts and objective of the game, Sam knew nothing about. It must have shown on his face, because, Steven stopped, and, eventually, switched the conversation over to the subject they both knew.

Eventually, Sam saw the Impala pull up, across the street. Saying bye, to Steven, he hurried over and slid into the front seat.

"How was work?" Dean asked.

"Not bad. You?"

"Long," he said, and pulled away from the curb. "Ready to head back to the motel and talk to Taylor, again."

Sam couldn't help smile. That sounded great.

"What? What do you mean, we can't talk to our sister?" The brothers had made it, home, in time, before Taylor's group home sat down to dinner. However, the same staff worker, Diane, refused to let them, talk to her.

" _I don't know what was said, exactly, last night, when you called. But, since then, Taylor has refused to come out,"_ the woman told them.

"Refuse to come out, from where?" Dean questioned.

" _Out from under her bed."_

Once he heard where Taylor was, his eyes darted over at at Sam, full of worry.

" _Taylor was fine before you called and now she's under there. She hit our overnight staff, when she tried to get her out. I don't think it's best if you continued calling."_

Dean's voice rose, loudly. "The hell it's not! That is our sister, up there. If we can't see her, yet, I'm, for damn sure, ain't gonna let you keep me from calling her."

Sam tried to calm Dean, down. When that didn't work, he grabbed the phone from him, and tried to explain to Diane, that nothing bad was said, the night before and that if anyone could get Taylor, to come out, it was them. Or, at least, Dean could. Diane still refused. She told them, to have a nice night, before hanging up.

Dean's blood pressure was rising, as his fists clenched at his side.

Sam decided to use his phone, to call Mindy, to let her know what Diane was doing. Unfortunately, it was already five, by now. The office was closed and Mindy had already shut off her work phone. So, he left her, a voicemail and hung up.

"She didn't answer. I'll try, again, in the morning."

"In the morning? Sam, did you not hear what she said, the other day?" Dean reminded his brother. "If we don't do something, that kid's not gonna eat. She, probably, hasn't eaten all day! I'm calling the group home, back and demanding that, that woman let us talk to Taylor." He recalled the group home, getting Diane, once, again. He didn't even wait for the introduction, she says, every time. "It's me, again."

He heard a sigh coming from the other line. " _Look, sir-"_

"No, you look," Dean told her, firmly. "We have permission, from her caseworker, to call our sister. So, either give the phone to Taylor or we go to her caseworker."

" _Once Taylor's caseworker is informed of what happened during your first call, she, too, will stop the phone calls,"_ Diane replied, her voice, calm.

"Yeah? Well, we'll see about that."

The next morning, Sam said, he would call Mindy. The middle Winchester figured that should be for the best. During some down time, when he had the lowest volume of calls, Sam called his sister's caseworker, pushing the mic part of his headset, up.

" _Yes, Sam, I got your message from last night. What happened?"_

He shrugged. "I don't know. My, er, I mean, our brother started to sing a song our mom used to sing to us, before she died. Then, out of nowhere, she spoke."

There was a short pause. " _Taylor spoke?"_

"Yeah."

" _What did she say?"_

"Uh, Dean. I mean, she stuttered on it, but, she said, our brother's name," Sam told her.

There was another pause. " _T-that's incredible progress. A song made Taylor speak? What song was it?"_

"Uh, _Hey, Jude_ , by the Beatles. It was our mom's favorite."

" _But, wait a minute. You have different moms, right?"_ she asked, remembering, right.

Sam nodded, at the desk he was sitting at, "That's right," and shrugged, "but, it could have been the words, that Dean was singing to her. It could have been anything. Something triggered, for Taylor to speak and then, probably, got scared and booked it out of there to hide."

" _And, you said, she's hiding where?"_

This time, he paused, before Sam answered. "Under," he paused, again, "the bed."

There was silence on the other end. Occasionally, Mindy would take a couple breaths. This did not look good. Not good at all. " _Okay. Sam, let me call you, back. I was about to leave, to go pick Taylor up, for her therapy, anyway. I'll talk with them, then and get to the bottom of this. We cannot lose Taylor, again. If I give consent for you call your sister, they cannot refuse you, unless they're out on an outing and she can't come to the phone."_

Sam nodded and let her go. At the perfect time, too, because, someone was calling in, on his headset. He set his cell phone, down and pulled the mic, towards his mouth. "Thanks for calling Tech Support. This is Sam. How may I help you, today?"

Mindy had called back, to inform Sam, that everything should be fine, now. He thanked her, before they hung up. He and Dean tried again, that night, after dinner. They heard Diane sigh, and asked Taylor's roommate to go try and tell Taylor, to come down. Sam asked, why she couldn't bring the phone up to Taylor.

" _The girls can't have the phone, upstairs. They can only have calls, down here, where we can keep an eye on them,"_ she explained.

So, the woman was having a teenaged kid do, what several adults, couldn't? That didn't seem right. But, thankfully, after ten minutes, Julie returned with Taylor.

They heard Diane thank Julie, before thanking Taylor for coming down. " _I need you to keep it, short, so you can eat and do your chore. We're talk about your punishment for missing school and not coming down, to dinner, later."_

Dean stood there, with his arms, tightly folded. When he heard the familiar breathing of their sister, he spoke. He held back on the anger he was possessing, since it wasn't Taylor, he was pissed at. "Hey, Kiddo. You okay?"

They waited to see if Taylor would speak again. It was just her breathing that was heard, increasing. Like, she was going to start crying. Dean really hated the limited access he had with his sister, at the moment. Why did it take so long for a couple background checks?

"You gave us, quite a scare there, Kiddo," Dean continued when it was apparent she wasn't going to speak. It was worth a shot. "Sam and I have been worried since Wednesday."

They heard Taylor whimper before she said it, again.

Dean looked up at Sam, his eyes wide. He returned his attention to the phone, in Sam's hand. "I'm here, Kiddo. I'll be here, no matter what." Dean meant it, too, and he was going to make sure of that. "You gotta hang in there, a little bit longer. As soon as we're able to, we're going to come see you, Sam and I." He heard her whimper, again. Dean ran a hand down, over his face, stopping over his mouth, holding his eyes, closed.

Sam spoke up, at that point. "If we could, we'd be there, right now, but, we can't be. I know none of this is easy. For any of us, Taylor. You just have to trust us, for now. Can you do that?" He paused, letting silence float through the phone.

The brothers kept up, with calling Taylor, every single evening. Neither one was happy to hear, she was punished, for refusing to come out from under her bed, all day, Thursday and Friday. Diane said, it was because she had to come out for school, dinner, and her chore. Dean felt they could have cut the poor kid some slack, at least. But, she told him, it wasn't fair to the other girls. Besides, Taylor was just grounded from watching TV, and staying up, late, over the weekend. The kid spent most of her time, in her room, anyway. So, in retrospect, it really didn't affect her. To Dean, though, it was still the principle of it.

Two weeks went by. They drove on, slowly, as the brothers continued to work. In the evenings and on weekends, they would look through apartment guides, for any three bedroom apartments. Sam and Dean had to wait, a few paychecks, though, before they could afford all of the expenses that came with it. During the week, they would look online and through a booklet, one would get, free, at a grocery store. On the weekend, was when Sam and Dean would go check out places, talking with the managers, in charge, and taking tours of the apartments. Sam used his phone to record videos of the places. For one, so they can refer back to them, later. And, also, if they did choose it, if it had any damage before the siblings moved in, they couldn't be blamed for it.

Finally, after three whole weeks of waiting, Mindy finally called Dean and asked them to come in and get fingerprinted, and to decide on a day for them to have weekly visits. He asked if it was all right to come in, that afternoon. She said, it was fine, since there wasn't anything else in her schedule. Dean also requested to his boss, to leave, early, that day, getting an hour off. He got off, thirty minutes before Sam, which surprised his brother, when Dean pulled up, earlier than normal.

When Dean explained, the background checks were done, Sam felt just as relieved as Dean was. They hurried over to Mindy's office and got the fingerprints, done, as well. It seemed strange, freely giving someone their fingerprints, and it wasn't because the brothers were being arrested.

"So, what day-" Mindy wasn't even able to finish her sentence.

"Tomorrow," Dean blurted out.

"So, you boys want visits on Fridays, then?" she asked, looking between them.

"Yeah, sounds good," Sam nodded. "Something to look forward to, throughout the week."

Dean agreed, with a single nod.

Mindy just smiled. "Well, the longest I can give on a weekday, is two hours. That okay?"

"How much can we have on a weekend?" Sam asked.

"Three hours," she replied.

He looked over at Dean. "What do you think? We could have an extra hour if we wait another day. I mean, we've waited this long, right?"

Dean stared at the floor, thinking it over. He really wanted to see Taylor, as soon as possible. But, three hours did sound better than two.

"We could go look at apartments, Saturday morning, grab lunch, and then, head to Taylor's house."

"I would choose Saturday, actually, if I were you," Mindy spoke up.

Dean looked up at her. "Why's that?"

"I guess they try to keep the girls, active, with extracurricular activities. So, they signed Taylor up, for soccer. Her first game is Saturday. I can approve for you to be there, on top of the three hours, if you want."

Dean's heart leaped, inside of his chest. "Hell, yes," he stated.

She looked over at Sam, who nodded. "Why didn't we hear of this, before?" he asked of her.

"I just learned, this morning, when I picked Taylor up."

"Did she choose the sport or did they choose for her?"

"I think Taylor picked it. It was either soccer, volleyball, or dance," Mindy told them what the group home staff had informed her.

Sam shifted on his feet, stealing a glance with Dean. "What about art classes? That's what Taylor likes to do."

"They have art groups, on Mondays, together. They want the girls to be out there, doing something, and not sitting around the house all the time." She shrugged, "Who knows, maybe Taylor will enjoy it, and will want to keep playing. I have a couple other kids who likes both the arts and sports."

"Well, I mean, I guess so. I loved science fairs and I played soccer when I was her age. That could be something the two of us, can do, together," he, ended up, agreeing with.

Dean smiled up at his brother. He knew his brother was still trying to think of ways to make up for, what happened, back at the bunker. "Guess, we won't be looking at apartments, this weekend, after all. Not Saturday, anyway."

"Well then, it's settled. I'll set up Saturday visits, with the group home, for the three of you, and will give you a call by tomorrow, with the address and directions, and for the games, as well," she said.

It was such a relief to know, Sam and Dean were about to finally see their sister, in a couple days, and even get the pleasure of watching her play in her first game of the season.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Saturday could not come any faster. In fact, Sam and Dean were counting down the minutes all day, Friday, and could, barely, get to sleep, that night, especially Dean. Taylor's game was at ten, in the morning. Dean woke up at seven and woke Sam up, telling him to hurry. Thankfully, they only had to wait for Sam, to shower, since Dean showers when he gets home from work.

They grabbed breakfast from a nearby McDonald's, and headed for the north part of Las Vegas. Sam punched the address to the school, Taylor's game was being held at, into his phone. He tossed it on the dash, letting the gps take the brothers there. It was an forty-five minute drive there, with the freeway, and Dean parked on the street, by the open field. Him and Sam got out, which Sam came around to his side.

"You see her?" Sam asked Dean, standing beside him. Both of them looked around the field. There was another game, already in progress. "That's not them, right?"

Dean was looking out, scanning the soccer field. "No. I don't see Taylor out there." He looked over at some girls, eleven to thirteen, kicking a ball amongst themselves. Dean stopped on one girl, in particular. "Found her."

Sam surveyed the field. "Where?"

He pointed Taylor out to his brother, which Sam, then spotted her. They had already informed Taylor, they would be coming, last night, over the phone. If Taylor was excited, none of them knew.

When the brothers got closer, Dean whistled towards his sister, to get her attention. It got quite a few people's attention, but him and Sam only cared for one of them. Taylor had just kicked the ball to her teammate, nonchalantly, when Dean whistled. He saw her look, back, over her shoulder. He waved at her.

Taylor stood there, for a moment, before she started walking over to Sam and Dean, taking it, slow, at first. The brothers could see, she was eying them, carefully. Dean was so relieved to see that Taylor looked okay. When she got close, Taylor stopped a few feet away, looking up at Dean.

Dean gave her, a warm smile. "Hey, Kiddo." Out of nowhere, Taylor wrapped her arms around him. Dean was caught off guard, but accepted the hug and wrapped his arms around her, and ended up, lifting Taylor up, hugging the kid, tight. He felt Taylor wrap her arms around his neck. Even though the kid was, a little heavy, Dean held his sister for a really long time. No words were said and Sam wasn't going to protest. The middle Winchester just hoped his turn will be next.

Dean stood there, holding his sister, with his eyes, closed, as she held her face in the crook of his neck.

It was Sam who noticed a woman, in her late thirties, walk over to them. When she was in range, she called over to them, "You must be Taylor's brothers?"

Sam held his hand out, as she grew close. "Yeah, I'm Sam," he greeted her, which she accepted the handshake, "and this is our brother, Dean." He motioned over at Dean, with his head. Dean hadn't acknowledged the woman, at all. Sam did recognize the voice from over the phone. "Diane, right?"

"Yes. It's nice to meet you, both." Diane looked over at Dean and Taylor. "You know, the overnight staff has reported, Taylor's been saying your brother's name, in her sleep, the past two weeks. Ever since you started calling. I guess it's better than her waking up, from nightmares, crying." The woman smiled over at Taylor.

Neither one looked like they were letting up. Sam could see Taylor's leg shift, up and down, like she was struggling to stay in Dean's embrace, a little while, longer. Dean held on as best as he could, until finally he had to put her down. Once she was on her feet, Dean shook out his arms, rubbing them to get the feeling back.

"You are heavier than you look, Kiddo," he told her, giving Taylor a smile so she knew he was teasing her.

Taylor just stared up at him.

Sam grabbed their sister's attention. "Hey, Taylor. Did you forget about me?" he smiled at her.

She looked over at Sam. Her gaze, immediately dropped, towards the ground, backing away, a few steps.

"Aren't you gonna say hi, to Sam?" Dean asked and pointed out, "you gave me a hug."

Taylor remained in the spot she had backed away towards. She smashed at the grass, with her foot. Sam noticed she had on the usual attire for kids' soccer, from her dark blue and white uniform shirt, and black checkered polyester shorts. Her long socks were the same dark blue as the shirt, with the shin pads underneath and soccer cleats.

Sam knelt in the grass, to look up at his sister. "Hey, remember I said, I used to play soccer, as a kid?"

Taylor shrugged one shoulder, a little.

"Maybe I can show you a few pointers before your game starts. I might be a little rusty, but, I think I remember a good bit of it."

"Why don't you go get your new ball, Taylor, to show your brothers," Diane suggested. Taylor turned around to wander over, to where some of the girls were sitting on a blanket. She watched the girl, until Taylor walked by, and turned back to the brothers.

"How's she doing?" Sam asked of the woman, as he rose to his normal height.

Diane held her hands on her sides. She glanced back over her shoulder, turning forward, again. Her eyes squinted from the Nevada sun. "The whole month Taylor has been here, I've only heard her say one word. She barely responds any other way. We have to force her out of her room. Honestly, I'm thinking of calling her caseworker and having her come get her."

Dean stared at Diane, at that. "What? Why?"

Diane shrugged. "Taylor should be in a foster home, or at least, a smaller group home. This is for teenagers, who know how to care for themselves. Taylor seems to not be understanding that, even after we teach her."

"Well then, keep showing her," Dean told the woman, firmly. "You don't toss a kid away, just because they can't get something on the first try."

"We're not tossing Taylor away," she tried to assure him. "It's been a month, and we've showed Taylor, how to wash the dishes, wash her clothes, fold them, put them away, and other things she should know how to do." Diane shrugged. "She either doesn't want to or doesn't have the capacity to. We don't know because she won't talk. Then, she barricades herself under her bed when she's upset and refuses to come out until we say you're on the phone. My boss had to call in a staff, on her day off, to come watch Taylor, while the day person took the other girls to their appointments."

"Sounds like, you're making Taylor, an inconvenience for you," he argued. "You're supposed to help these kids, no matter what it takes."

"Yes, Dean, I do help these kids, no matter what. But, Taylor needs special care that our staff can't give her. I am not saying, she is inconvenience. Taylor is a sweet kid and I wish I could do more, I really do. Each one is different and needs to be where their needs will be met. I can't see her getting it, at our place."

"Can't, or won't," he continued to argue, not wanting to drop the matter.

Diane looked at him, sadly. "I can't. I was going to call Mindy, on Monday, when I come in."

"Then, why the hell did you sign her up, for soccer?!" His voice rose so high, everyone looked over in their direction.

Sam looked out among the crowd, noticing them staring. "Dean, settle down. You're making a scene," he warned him.

Dean said nothing. He just stared at Diane. His fists were quenched at his side. Taylor had returned, at that point, carrying a soccer ball that matched her uniform. She was approaching the adults, very cautiously, as Taylor stared at Dean.

Remaining calm, Diane told Dean, "I didn't want to. My boss signed the girls up for sports. I hadn't had the chance to give her my concerns, yet."

"Dean," Sam continued to calm his brother, down, ready to jump in the middle, to pull Dean away.

"It's no wonder the kid has no trust in people. Everyone either hurts her, or turns her over to someone else," he said, in a soft, cold tone. Dean, then, turned and walked away.

Sam looked over at Diane. "We are trying," she tried to tell him.

"I know," he nodded at the woman, and turned his head, over to his sister. "That your new ball, Taylor?"

She gave him, a small nod.

"Can I see it?" Sam held his hands out, towards her. Taylor hesitated, before holding the ball up to her brother. He took it, dropping it on the ground. Sam, then, tried to juggle the ball, with the inside of both his feet, like he was able to, as a kid. It lasted a couple times, until the ball got away from him. "Told ya I'd be rusty." Sam laughed, and tried again, managing to get the ball high enough to bounce it on his knees. He bounced it on one knee, before it rolled away.

Taylor hurried over to grab it. She tried to kick it up, herself, but the ball just rolled away from her.

"Here, let me show ya." Sam went to retrieve the ball, kicking it, gently, over to where Taylor was standing. He noticed Taylor take a step, backwards, when Sam stopped, right in front of her. But, Sam didn't say anything about it, letting it be, for now, and showed Taylor how to kick it up, into the air, high enough to bounce it on his knees. It took him, a while, before it started coming back to him, and Sam was bouncing it, a few times. "See. You try." Sam let the ball, drop, and passed it over to Taylor, with the inside of his foot.

Taylor stopped it, with her foot on top, and scooped the ball up. The only direction it went, was forward. Sam retrieved it for her.

"You'll get it, eventually," he assured his sister. "It just takes practice."

Taylor did not look at Sam, at all. At least, not directly. She looked enough to watch what he was showing her, with the ball.

The first game had ended, and the kids had left the field. Taylor's coach blew his whistle for their team to huddle up. Sam said, he would watch her ball, for her, while she was playing, and walked Taylor over. He had placed a gentle hand on the back of her collarbone, until Taylor flinched from his touch, staring up at him. Her breathing had increased as Sam still held his hand, up.

"I'm sorry, Taylor, I was just…" Sam couldn't finish. Taylor had dashed away, to join her team. He watched her, lowering his hand, to his side, holding her ball under his other arm. Diane had rejoined the girls, on the blanket.

Dean rejoined his brother. "I saw what happened," he said.

Sam glanced towards his brother, from the corner of his eye. "I thought things were different. Why is Taylor opening up to you, more than me?"

He shrugged. "It probably goes back to the incident, at the bunker."

Sam watched as Taylor stood a few feet back from where her team was huddled, in a circle. She wouldn't even put her hand in, with the rest of them, when the coach finished the prep talk.

The game started, with Taylor on the side. Dean was almost one of those parents who tried to yell at the coach, for that, until Sam pulled him, back, covering his mouth and waving at the coach, that all was well.

"Dean, chill. It's only the first half of the first game," Sam scolded his brother. "She has a whole season to play."

After ten minutes, the coach did switch Taylor in, for another player. Sam and Dean cheered the loudest, as Taylor walked onto the field.

"Go, Taylor!" they cheered and clapped for their sister. "You can do it!"

Most of the time, Taylor seemed like a tree out there. She moved a tiny bit. But, unless the ball managed to roll in her direction, Taylor didn't try to go after it. Instead, she moved up and down, along the inside of the white, chalk line. When ten, fifteen minutes went by, the coach switched her, back out, for now.

Sam moved over to kneel beside where Taylor sat in the grass, crossed-legged. "Want some water, Taylor?" he offered a large Dasani water bottle, they had brought with them. Taylor flinched at the sound of his voice, but took it the water, anyway, holding the bottle in her lap, to unscrew the cap and take a drink. She took a long drink, pausing to take a breath, before drinking some more. "That was a great effort out there, Kiddo. You did good."

Taylor screwed the cap, back on, passing it back to him. She wiped her mouth on the back of her arm.

Sam stood up, to back away, towards where Dean was standing. He heard one of Taylor's teammates ask her, "If that your dad?" which she shook her head and turned it, to watch the game. "Just asking. You both look alike. " Taylor didn't look back, or respond in any way. Sam wasn't sure what to think of that. Both he and Dean thought Taylor looked like their father. Of course, to another kid, it was probably the hair. Taylor's was a little longer than his was, but their hair did grow, similarly. Or, it could also be the fact, there was a twenty-year age gap and both he and Dean was old enough to be her father.

Taylor got to play, in the second half, as well. It was, mostly the same as the first. Sam figured she was either too scared or too shy, to try and go after the ball. He noticed she tried to make attempts, but, stopped herself, at the last minute. When their game was over, the other team ended up, winning, by six points. Taylor's team didn't do badly, though. They got twelve points, themselves.

Once each team gave the other, they're appreciation, the coach's wife passed out gatorade and a Chewy Bar, to each girl, including Taylor, before breaking up, to head over to their families.

"Oh, what did you bring me?" Dean teased his sister, when Taylor walked over them.

Taylor looked down at her Chewy Bar, and held it out towards him.

He snickered. "I was just teasing ya. I don't want it."

She pulled her hand, back.

"I asked Diane, if you can ride with us, to your house, and we can grab lunch, on the way. She said, you had to ride with them. But, we'll meet you there, for our visit, and we'll bring you, something, how's that?"

Taylor just shrugged.

"You want a burger, chicken sandwich, or nuggets?" he asked.

She held up three fingers.

Dean wasn't sure what three meant. "Three, what? You want all of it? I mean, that's a lot of food for one kid."

"I think she's telling you, she wants nuggets," Sam took a guess. "Am I right, Kiddo?"

Taylor nodded, up at Dean.

"Okay, we'll get ya chicken nuggets, then," he smiled for her and wrapped an arm around Taylor, pulling her in, towards him. He kissed the top of her head. "What your preference for soda? Coke, Dr. Pepper, Root Beer, orange soda?"

Taylor counted on her fingers, with her other finger, before holding up four.

"Orange?"

She nodded.

"What kind of sauce do you want with your nuggets? bar-ba-que, ranch, or ketchup?"

She shook her head, at him.

"No sauce?"

She shook her head, again.

"No sauce."

Taylor shook her head, a third time, like Dean wasn't getting it.

"I'm confused." He looked towards Sam, for help. "Do you want any sauce to dip your nuggets in?"

Taylor nodded, that time.

At that point, they heard Diane call for Taylor.

Sam and Dean looked from Diane's direction, back to Taylor. "So, do you want bar-ba-que, ranch, or ketchup? Or, do you want honey mustard?" He had forgotten about the last sauce. Taylor had nodded, suddenly, when Dean included honey mustard. "You want honey mustard, with your nuggets?"

She nodded, some more. Dean could not wait until the kid was comfortable enough to start speaking more.

"All right, so, chicken nuggets, with honey mustard, and a orange soda. Got it." He kissed the top of her head, again, before releasing her.

"We'll be there, as soon as we can, Kiddo," Sam called after her, after holding her ball out to her, which Taylor grabbed on her way. Of course, not before she flinched, stopping in her tracks. When she realized it was only her ball, she grabbed it, and was on her way. Once she reached Diane and the girls, Taylor looked back, over at Dean. Dean saw she was scared to leave him, as if she wouldn't see him, again. He gave her an assuring nod.

Dean turned to his brother, when Taylor had gotten inside a big, white van. "By the way, Sam. Get your own nickname."

"What?" Sam questioned. "What do you mean?"

"I heard you call her, kiddo."

"So? What's wrong with both of us, calling Taylor, kiddo?"

"Because I'm the oldest, and the oldest calls the shots," he told him, and started walking towards the Impala.

"No, you don't, and I like Taylor being kiddo," he argued, following after Dean.

"Yeah, my kiddo. Find another nickname to call our sister." Sam and Dean ended up arguing all the way to a Burger King. It wasn't really a serious argument. It was, mostly, a sibling rivalry, between them, that Dean felt he should win at.

"You didn't say anything when we all started calling Castiel, Cas, after you started it," Sam pointed out.

"That's different. Kiddo is my nickname for Taylor. It doesn't sound right, coming from your mouth."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam questioned his brother. "I think it sounds fine. And, until something better comes along, I will keep calling her, kiddo."

"No, you won't."

"Yup"

"Nope."

"Huh uh."

"Not happening, and that is the end of this discussion."

Sam scoffed, looking out his window.

Dean drove through the drive-thru, and ordered food for all three Winchester siblings.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sam and Dean got to Taylor's house, where she was waiting for them, in the window. Diane let the brothers in and told them they could visit either in the kitchen, or the living room, or outside, in the backyard. Dean chose the backyard.

As they headed for the back of the house, three teenaged girls, ranging from seventeen to fifteen, peeked down from the the upstairs loft. They watched Sam and Dean, as they talked with Diane.

"Dang! Taylor's brothers are hot!" they heard one of the girls comment. The girls were leaning over, staring, intently at the brothers. Neither girl took their eyes off them.

"Girls, knock it off," Diane scolded the girls. "Jesse, you should be starting your laundry."

"Alright, alright." The youngest of the three stood up and headed for her bedroom. Diane told the other girls to find something else to do, before turning back to the brothers.

"Sorry about that."

Dean smiled. "No worries. I'm used to it." Sam just rolled his eyes at his comment.

They finished talking, before Diane led them through the lower level of the two-story house, to the the back door. The air was cool, perfect for sitting outside. It wasn't too cold, or warm. Birds chirped, from the couple palm trees, in the far corner of the backyard. The yard was small, made up of mostly rocks, with a small patch of grass in the center, surrounded by a grey, cement border. The rest of the yard was filled with small rocks. The patio was cement, with a glass table, and a dozen chairs, which a few were scattered out in the yard, as if someone had left them out there.

Diane left the Winchester siblings alone, as Dean set the bag of food on the table. Sam walked around the table, setting his bag, with his salad in it, on the table, as well. They removed everything from the bags. Dean set Taylor's food, on the table, over in front of her. Sam had set the drinks on the table when he set his food down, passing them out. When they got set up, the siblings sat down, to eat.

Taylor was still in her uniform. Only her shoes, socks, and shin guards were removed. She was trying to peel off the cover on her honey mustard, struggling with it. She tried to pull a corner off, from the longest end. When her fingers couldn't do it, Taylor tried using her teeth. That's when Dean stepped in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let me see it, Kiddo, before you break a tooth," he told her, reaching over and taking the small container from his sister. Dean grabbed the same corner and, easily peeled it, back. He set it, down and grabbed the other one, doing the same. "There. Ya all set."

Taylor stared at the containers Dean had just opened. Out of nowhere, she knocked them across the table, with the back of her hand, aggressively and folded her arms, tight, on the table. She stared at her food.

Dean watched his sister, a puzzled look on his face. He stole a glance over at Sam. "What's wrong, Kiddo?" he finally asked. "Did you not want me to open those for you?"

Taylor stared through the table, at the cement.

Sam scooted his chair, backwards, to pick the containers up when Dean stopped him.

"Hold up, Sam. Taylor can pick those up." He looked back at her, "Kiddo, can you go pick those up?" Taylor didn't move. She continued to sit there, staring at the ground. "Taylor," his voice grew a tad, louder, but, kept some gentleness in it "I'm sorry I opened those for you. I just thought you needed help. But, I need you to go pick those up, before you, guys get bugs. Now." Dean tried to remain, gentle, but, got firm when he said, now.

Taylor finally stood up, pushing her chair back, with the backs of her legs. She went around the table, opposite from the side her oldest brother was sitting. She went over and knelt down, picking up the containers.

Sam held the plastic bag his salad was in, out to her, behind him. "Here, Taylor. Put them in here," he told her, softer than his brother. Taylor dropped them inside, standing back up, afterwards. "Hold up," he stopped her, as Taylor was about to make her way back to her seat. Sam grabbed a few napkins and handed them to her. "Can you wipe up, as much of the sauce, as you can?" Taylor took the napkins, kneeling back, down, and wiped up, the sauce that had spilled out.

When the honey mustard was all cleaned up, as best as she could, Sam had her throw the napkins in the bag, as well, before returning to her seat. Or, so they thought. Taylor moved down, to the far end.

Dean stole another look with his brother. "I'm sorry if I scared you, there, Kiddo," he told Taylor, trying to sound as gentle, as possible. "But, I'm not gonna let my sis throw a tantrum, when she's upset. I'm at fault, here, too. But, you didn't have to knock those off the table. Next time, I'll ask, first, before I try to help. But, that was, uncalled for. What if they had hit Sam? You could have gotten honey mustard on him."

Taylor's eyes were fixed on her chicken nuggets. She had picked up one, and was peeling off the outer, fried layer, eating it, first. Sam and Dean was already familiar with this eating habit. After the Lucky Charms, they had seen Taylor separate other foods that could be separated or peeled.

"Okay?"

Taylor continued to stare at her food.

"Can you, at least, look up, so, I know you can hear me?"

She snuck a peek, with just her eyes. But, that was it.

Dean shared another look with his brother and took a drink of his Coke. "Place looks nice," he changed the subject, setting his Coke back on the table. "You like it, here?" Dean saw her, barely, shrug, with one shoulder. "Is everyone nice, here?"

This time, Taylor shook her head.

"Someone being mean to you?" Sam asked, this time.

Taylor's eyes looked out of the corner, at the ground, as she ate.

"If you want to talk about it, Kiddo, we're here to listen," he told her. Sam noticed Dean was glaring at him. "What?"

"What did I say about calling her, kiddo?"

Sam rolled his eyes, snickering to himself. "Dean, why is it so important, that only you get to call her, kiddo?"

"Because," he replied.

"Because, isn't a sentence, much less a reasonable answer. Tell ya what, I'll stop calling her, kiddo, if you can give me, a good reason why." Dean opened his mouth, to answer, when Sam added, "because you're the oldest, isn't a good reason, either."

Dean closed his mouth, glaring over at his brother. There was a long pause, before he said, "I want a special nickname to call Taylor, for just the two of us. Something that can help us, bond, as brother and sister. Okay? Kiddo was the first thing that popped into my head."

"Dean, you call Charlie, kiddo, too," Sam pointed out.

He shrugged. "Yeah, you got me, there. But, I don't say it, to Charlie, as much as I've been saying it, to Taylor. I'm not even sure if I'll call her, kiddo, anymore, to be honest."

Sam stared over at Dean. He dropped his eyes, onto his salad, and decided to switch his attention back to Taylor. "So," he said. "Did they put you back in school, Taylor?"

Taylor nodded. She was still on the first nugget. It was now stripped of its outer layer. What remained, was the white meat.

"What grade did they put you in?"

She didn't respond, at all, that time. Sam made a note to ask Diane before him and Dean had to leave. He hoped some of what he had taught her, that first month, had sunk in and helpped. Taylor did seem bright once she learned.

Dean used a napkin to wipe the corner of his mouth, in between bites of his burger. The brothers tried their best, to keep a conversation going, but when it was, mainly, one sided, it was difficult, especially trying to think of questions to ask. When the siblings had just about finished eating, Dean had taken out his phone, to check for any messages. That was when Taylor finally looked up. Sam noticed, she looked interested in the phone, and got Dean's attention. He looked over at Taylor, glancing from her to his phone, in his hand.

"I don't have any games. Unless you want to call your boyfriend or something." Taylor dropped her gaze. Dean noticed she looked disappointed and, quickly, added, "but, I would like to get some games. I just don't know what to play. Come show me." That lit up her face, as she lifted her head, again.

Taylor stood up, moving over to the chair, next to Dean's. He handed her, the phone.

"Preferably, the free games," Dean told her.

Taylor brought up the menu of apps on Dean's phone, swiping until she found the app store and pressed it. Going through a bunch of apps, Taylor found a couple she liked and downloaded them. When the first one was done, she booted up, the first game.

As she did, Sam had noticed the audience, on the other side of the window, nearby.  
"Dean," he got his brother's attention, and nodded over at the eyes, watching them.

Dean stood up, to call to the girls, "Come on, we're trying to have some private, family time," as he held his hands out to the sides. "Show's over." The girls scattered when Dean shooed them, away. "Vultures," he muttered, sitting back down and turned his attention back to his sister, the only important girl at the moment. "So, show me how to play."

Taylor was playing the app game, _Temple Run_. She swiped at the screen, with her thumb, holding the phone on the table, as Sam and Dean watched. After a while, Dean asked if he could have a turn. Taylor waited until she messed up and died, three minutes later, before handing the phone back to him.

Dean started the game. When the character got to the first jump, Taylor swiped up for him, and swiped right, to make the character go right, to show Dean what to do. He took over from there, dying on the next jump. Taylor tried to take the phone, back, which Dean held out of her reach. "Hey, you played for five minutes. I only played for five seconds," he told her, and started, again.

After watching his brother play for a bit, Sam asked for a turn.

"Go download it on your own phone," Dean told him, now into the game, himself. Taylor touched the phone, tilting it, to show he could move the character over, to grab the collectibles. "I was wondering how I was supposed to get those." Dean continued playing, now, understanding all the controls of the game. Taylor tried to take back the phone, for another turn, but, Dean wasn't sharing by that point.

Sam saw their sister was starting to cry, as Dean played another run. "Hey, Taylor. Why don't you go get your ball and we can pass it, back and forth, out here," he suggested.

Taylor looked up at Sam. She stared at him for a moment.

"Please? I can show you some more pointers for soccer."

Taylor hesitated, a bit, before she headed back inside the house, to fetch her ball.

"Ugh, you suck!" Dean yelled at the game, when he died, again.

Sam snickered to himself. "Dean, it's just a game," he reminded his brother.

Dean ignored him, and started again.

"How many times are you going to play that?"

"I'm trying to beat Taylor's high score. Or, at least, get close." Dean stayed focused on the game, swiping the screen, left, right, and up, and, eventually, down, when he came to an obstacle he had to duck under.

Sam just chuckled. What has Taylor started?

Taylor, eventually, returned, with her ball. She had also put shoes on, so the ball wouldn't hurt when she kicked it. She handed the ball to Sam when he reached out for it, and took it over to the grassy area.

Sam dropped it on the ground, kicking it over to one side, and turned around to face Taylor. "Ready?" He gave the ball, a gentle kick, passing it over to her. Taylor stopped it with her foot and kicked it, right back, softer than Sam had. "Don't be afraid to put some power into your kick." Sam passed it, back, a little harder than the first time.

Taylor had to run for it, trying to stop it with her foot. The far wall ended up, stopping it and Taylor was able to kick it, back.

Sam put his foot out, to block the ball from rolling to the opposite wall, behind him. "That was great, Taylor. But, instead of trying to stop the ball like this," he put a foot on top of the ball, "try to get around it, and block it, instead." Sam moved around the ball, to put the same foot, in front of it. "Like this."

Kicking the ball across the yard, Sam sprinted after it. He caught up, getting level with the ball and stuck his foot out, to block it. The ball stopped rolling. Sam looked back, over at Taylor. "Just like that."

Taylor stood a way's away, watching.

"You try. Try to block this." Sam kicked the soccer ball, not aimed towards her. Instead, it rolled passed her. Taylor ran after it. When she tried to stick her foot out, she missed and the ball continued rolling, until it hit the opposite, far wall. "Good try, Taylor," he called. "Try it, again."

Taylor gave the ball, a kick, towards the other end, and tried to run after it. The second time wasn't much luck, either. Sam kept encouraging Taylor, to keep trying, which she did. By the fifth time, she wanted to give up.

"You can do it, buddy," Sam cheered his sister on. She stopped, to look up and over at her brother, as, he continued to cheer her on. Taylor tried one more time, kicking it across the yard. She dashed after it, getting level with the ball, then, passing it, a bit, before sticking her foot, out. This time, the ball hit the side of her foot, stopping, abruptly. "Yeah! Awesome, Taylor! You did it! Great job!" Sam couldn't help catch a wide smile light up her face.

He hurried over to his sister. "See, I told you, you could do it, buddy."

Taylor looked up at him, still smiling.

Sam held a hand out, towards her. "Give me, five." She returned it, slapping his hand. "Atta, girl. Proud of ya."

Taylor kicked the ball away, towards the wall, behind her, and turned around to face Sam, again. She took a step, back, and kicked it at him. Sam, quickly, blocked the ball from going past him, and kicked it, right back. Brother and sister kept it, going for a while, kicking it, back and forth.

The middle sibling couldn't help think how much his little sister had come since they met, back at her last foster home, sitting, huddled in that corner. Even, when she was living with him and Dean, back at the bunker. Sam had a lot hope he got the chance to be a big brother like he had looked up to Dean. Sure, this was only the beginning, still, but, whatever it took, Sam was willing to show Taylor what Dean had showed him.

Taylor ended up, putting too much power on her next kick and Sam had to dodge it, so the ball wouldn't nail him.

He looked back as the ball soared by. "Wow. That's some kick, there. Were you trying to knock me out?" Sam smiled over at his sister, showing he was just teasing her and went over to retrieve it. He kicked it, over, to the patio, calling Taylor over, to take a water break, having her take a drink of water, first. Sam still had water left over from the game, and figured he would bring it in. He had planned on asking Taylor, to play around with the ball, some more.

Dean was still sitting there, playing _Temple Run_. "Are you going to play that game, the whole time?" Sam asked of him.

"I almost got close to Taylor's high score," he replied, focused on the game, still.

Sam rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Come on, buddy. Let's leave Dean alone with his phone." He touched Taylor on the shoulder, to head back out and continue playing. Taylor flinched away from his touch, staring up at him, and backed away. "Taylor. I forgot. I..."

Taylor was now backing away, some more.

"I wasn't going to hurt you, Taylor. I promise. I'm sorry." But, she just took another step, back, refusing to drop her, now raised guard. Sam wasn't sure what to say or what to do. He wasn't trying to make bad decisions like this. It was unintentional gestures that he never really thought of. But, with Taylor, Sam had to be extra careful what he did.

He watched his sister, with a sympathetic look. Sam reached over to pull a chair towards him, sitting on it and tried to offer another chair for Taylor. She refused, still watching his every move, with caution.

"Taylor, I understand your fear of someone hurting you, again. I get it," he began. "I can't imagine the horrors you have, had, growing up. No one should ever have to go through that. I would never do anything like that." Sam was leaning his arms on his knees. "Whatever it takes to prove to you, I'm telling the truth, I'll do it. But, you won't give me a chance." He glanced over at Dean's back, slouched over his phone.

Taylor didn't. She continued to eye him, carefully.

"You've talked to Dean, in your own way. I would like it if you would open up to me. I just don't know how to help you, to feel like you can trust me, like you seem to trust our brother. Please, Taylor."

Taylor backed away, now, stepping onto the rocks.

"If this has anything to do with back at the bunker, I'm sorry for that, too. I didn't think of how you would take that, nor did I think it would trigger a flashback, either. In fact, I can't apologize enough for that. I wish I could go back and do things, different, but I can't. I'll do what it takes, to make it up to you, though."

Her chest was moving, like she was having trouble, breathing.

Sam dropped his head, a little and stared down at the ball, in his hands. "Seeing you freak out like that, still haunts me to this day. What I thought was a positive gesture, turned out to be a bad one. I shouldn't have tried to make you come inside my room." He stood to his feet, stepping towards her, when he saw Taylor wasn't moving, and tried to hand her, the ball, in one hand.

The second the ball moved towards her, something triggered and the ball was knocked out of his hand. What happened next, took both brothers, by surprise and even took Dean's focus away from the game, finally.

"YOU'RE STUPID! I HATE YOU! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Taylor swung at Sam, punching him. It knocked the wind out of him and started throwing more, as she continued to yell at Sam. Dean got, quickly, to his feet, and hurried over to take ahold of their sister, trying to calm her, down.

Sam sat there, stunned as he watched Dean wrestle with their sister. Where had that come from? And, why? He held a hand over where Taylor had punched him, on his side. She, surely, had some of that Winchester strength in her. But, the real pain was in her words than the punch. Was that really how Taylor felt about him? Did Taylor really hate him? She was doing so well, while they were playing. It looked like Taylor was having fun. She was smiling. She was moving around. She even laughed. Did she change her mind? Did he mess up, again?

The noise had drawn Diane, to the back door. She slid it, open, stepping out, onto the patio as Dean was still trying to calm Taylor, down.

"What's going on out here?" she asked.

Dean couldn't answer. He had to keep his focus on his sister. Sam was still in shock.

Diane grew louder. "I asked a question. Someone answer, please," she told them, firmly.

It was Sam who spoke up, snapping out of it. "I, uh… another flashback triggered, I guess," he explained, unsure of how to answer.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I was talking to her, and when I tried to hand her, her ball, Taylor smacked it out of my hand and freaked out on me."

Dean was, now, on the ground, pinning a struggling Taylor against him. "Shh, it's okay, Kiddo. It's okay. No one is hurting you. You're fine, Kiddo. I promise. Calm down, Kiddo," he was trying to assure her, over and over. Both Sam and Diane watched, as Dean tried to snap Taylor out of it. Sam told Diane it was Dean who had managed to do it, before, that he could probably do it, again. But, it didn't look like Taylor was letting up, this time. Not knowing what else to do, he started singing, _Hey, Jude_.

As Dean sang the words, softly, Taylor continued to struggle until her jerks started to cease. She, eventually, stopped pushing on him, and just sat there, in his arms, after two minutes into the song. Taylor looked up at him, and grabbed onto her brother, holding quite a grip on him.

"It's okay, Kiddo. You're okay." He continued to hold her. Dean looked over at his brother, to ask if Sam was okay.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He was asking, mostly, about the pain Taylor had, physically inflicted on him. Deep down, inside, Sam really wasn't fine. The actual pain came from his heart, as the words echoed throughout his mind. "I think I'm gonna go sit alone, out front." He stood up and went around, to the side of the house, heading through the side gate, and over to where Dean had parked on the street. He leaned against the hood and stared at the sidewalk.

It felt like the middle Winchester had to put in the most effort, with his sister, when Dean got through it, so much more, easily. Just a few moments ago, him and Taylor were passing the soccer ball, back and forth. All it took was one second and he screwed it up. Now, Taylor hated him. It didn't make any sense. How could things change in an instant, like that when they seemed to be doing, so well?

Sam remained out there, for the remainder of the visit.

Dean spent the rest of the visit, trying to keep Taylor's mind, occupied. He let her show him, the other game Taylor had downloaded. It was, almost, the same kind of game. Play for as long as you could go, except, instead of running away from a bunch of apes, they were running through a horde of zombies. If either had enough points, they could have a shotgun or a dog for a companion. Taylor also showed Dean, some videos she liked, on YouTube. Dean laughed the hardest when she showed him, a video, entitled, _The Interview_ , and how the character who was named, Sam, matched their brother, perfectly. When the interviewer asked, if he believed in ghosts, angels, and vampires, Dean threw his head, back as his sides started to hurt. He couldn't breathe.

"Man…" Tears were coming out of his eyes, as Dean tried to catch his breath. "That… That was amazing. And, now, I'm crying."

Taylor had been laughing, too, but, in silence. She wasn't laughing, as hard as Dean was, though.

He took a drink of his soda, wiping his eyes, dry.

Taylor showed him, another video by the same channel. The next one, Dean figured, sounded harmless. Some unicorns going to a mountain of candy, until it got to the end.

"What?" Dean asked, confused. Taylor just giggled. Things got serious when Taylor searched for Disney's _Frozen_ and she played the _Let it Go_ scene. "You like this movie, don't you?" while it played. He saw her head, nod, slowly. At first, Dean had moaned when he heard what song it was, but, seeing how focused Taylor was, on the video, didn't make a fuss.

Dean wished Sam would come back. Sam never did. So, for the rest of the visit, it was just Dean and Taylor, watching random YouTube videos. He showed Taylor, a few funny videos he knew of, getting a couple silent laughs. Of course, spending time on YouTube, made the time go by, fast, and before they knew it, Diane had returned to let them know time was up. Dean had Taylor, help clean up, and Diane had her walk her guest out.

When Dean got to the door, he stopped, to face her. "I have to go, Kiddo. Sam and I will be back, next Saturday, though. Okay?"

Taylor started tearing up when Dean told her, he had to leave.

"I promise we're coming back, and then, soon, you can come spend the whole weekend with us, as soon as Mindy can get it, approved. And, we'll call you, every night, to say, good night."

She stared at the ground, as a tear floated, gently, down her cheek. Dean reached over to wipe it away.

"It's only for a bit. Before you know it, the week will have flew past, and we'll be back here." With that said, Dean pulled Taylor in, and held her, tight. Taylor wrapped her arms around his waist. Neither one wanted to let go. "Love you, Kiddo," he told her, hugging her head to him. Dean was the one to pull away. He didn't want to, but, he knew Taylor wasn't about to pull away. Reaching over, Dean grabbed the doorknob. That was when a fourteen-year-old girl, with short, light blond hair and glasses, came down the stairs.

"Hey, Taylor, I found some more videos to show you, and this really fun game. Come on," the girl called over to Taylor. Dean figured that was Julie and got an answer when she greeted him, and introduced herself. He returned the greeting, doing the same.

Taylor was looking from Julie, up to Dean. When he tried to walk out the door, Taylor grabbed onto him, not wanting Dean, to leave.

"I have to, Kiddo. Believe me, I don't want to leave you. I don't have a choice. I _promise_ we'll be back, next weekend." Taylor would not let go, she held a firm grip on his arm, as she stared up at him. More tears were starting to fill up in her eyes. It broke his heart. "I'm sorry, Kiddo, I really am. But, I can't stay and you can't come with. Not yet, anyway. I'll call you, tonight, okay? Why don't you go watch videos with Julie and you can show me, them, next time. That sound good?"

His words seemed like they weren't getting through to Taylor.

"Better yet, maybe Sam and I can pitch in, and get you, your own phone. That way we don't have to wait for the other girls to finish?" Quite a few times, Sam and Dean had called while one of the other girls were using the phone. One of them didn't even click over, they just ignored the call waiting. "Then, you can call me when you have a bad dream."

Diane spoke up. "She would have to turn it in, at night, at bedtime, just like the other girls who have cell phones."

Dean looked over at the woman, in disbelief. "Seriously?"

She nodded.

He let out a sigh, and turned back to Taylor. "We'll still get ya a phone. Okay, Kiddo? And, we can video chat, so, it'll be like seeing each other, every day."

Taylor still wasn't releasing her grip. Finally, Diane stepped in, and pulled Taylor away, holding her, back, so Dean could leave. Taylor struggled against the woman, reaching out for Dean. She told him, to leave. Again, Dean didn't want to. It broke his heart, having to leave his little sister.

Once he got outside, Dean closed the door behind him. He stood there for a moment, on the doorstep, closing his eyes. Every fiber told him, to go back in there and take Taylor with him. It was against everything Dean believed in. Never, should someone walk away from family, especially when they needed them. But, this was different. Something, he never thought he would have go through.

Dean heard the door being locked from the inside, and forced himself to walk away, putting force into each step, as he made his way over to the Impala. Sam was still leaning against the hood. The younger brother stood up when he noticed Dean was coming.

"How is she?"

"A wreck, now that we're leaving." Dean walked around the car and slid into the driver's side. Sam did the same on his side. Dean started the engine. "You should of came back."

Sam was staring at the dash. "I know," he replied, dejectedly.

"So, why didn't you?" Dean looked over at his brother.

He let out a sigh. "I don't know. I just felt…. I figured Taylor wouldn't want me there."

Dean stared at his brother, until he snapped, "Taylor looked for you."

That got Sam's attention. "What?"

"Once I got Taylor, calm, again, she looked around. I figured she was looking where you had gone. I had to divert her attention."

"Dean, Taylor finally spoke to me, and the first words she said was, that she hates me," he pointed out.

Dean looked around, through the windshield. "I don't think she was talking to you, directly, Sam."

Sam, barely, shrugged, confused. "She was looking right at me, Dean."

He looked back at Sam. "Doesn't mean anything." Sam tried to object, but, Dean continued, raising his voice. "Look, I just don't think Taylor was referring to you. Okay?"

"How do you know, Dean?"

Dean lowered his voice, back down, to a normal tone. "Because of the way, you two were getting along, back there."

Sam was impressed his brother had noticed he and Taylor had moved away from him, much less, kicked the ball around. Dean looked occupied, there, playing that game.

"You both were having fun, especially her, Sam. I even looked up when she gave you, that high five. Believe me, she doesn't hate _you_. You're just doing something that is triggering a memory, she's still fighting in her head." Dean noticed his brother, look away when he said, he was triggering a bad memory. "I'm not trying to place blame on you. I just mean, it's happening with, mostly, you. Remember, it, somewhat, happened to me, too, when I tried to let her use my laptop. It's not you, Sam, I promise."

Sam was staring out the window. He wanted, desperately, to believe that and hoped Dean was right. Sam loved his sister, and did not want her to hate him, in return. He wanted them to be a family.

Dean shifted the gear into drive. "Cheer up, Sambo. We'll get through to her."

He couldn't help smile, at his brother, trying to cheer him, up. That is, until Sam realized what Dean had called him. "What did you call me?"

"Can I call you, Sambo?" Dean asked, trying to sound like the interviewer on the video.

"I'm letting you, call me, Sammy. Don't push it."

Dean laughed. He couldn't wait to get home and show Sam, there was a video made about him. Sort of.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Keep forgetting to mention this. This takes place some time during season ten, following Dean getting cured. That's why the boys were talking like Charlie is still alive. The reason why Taylor is twelve, is because I counted the years Dean was with Lisa and Ben, and the year Sam was with Amelia.**_

Chapter 12

By Monday morning, what happened between Sam and Taylor, was still lingering, heavy, on his mind. So, during some downtime at work, Sam called Mindy, to ask what he should do. All she could say was to give it time. Reminding him that Taylor was dealing with things, a kid shouldn't have to deal with. All he had to do, was show her that he loved and cared about her, and show Taylor, he would never hurt her. Actions did speak louder than words, after all.

" _But, if you're really concerned, maybe you can join us, on Thursday,"_ she told him.

"You mean, with her therapy?" he asked. "I can do that?"

" _It's a family-oriented therapy center. Taylor's been going there since she was six. In fact, she's had the same therapist since. She'll be able to tell you a lot more than I can. Plus, it'll look good if the judge sees you've been getting involved with the services Taylor is involved with."_

Sam stared at his computer, nodding over and over. "Yeah, I'd love to be a part of that," he told her. "I would have to talk to my supervisor, to get the time off." Then he remembered. "We only have one car, though. I would have to drop Dean off, at his job, instead of the other way around."

" _If that is a problem, I can also set up transportation for you."_

"No, no, it's fine. Dean's done it, every day, so far. I'm sure he'd be okay with the switch. But, if not, I'll let you know." So, things were settled. Mindy told him the location of the therapy center, and the time. Sam told Dean on the way home, Thursday would be different. Dean wasn't excited Sam was going to get an extra day, that week, to see their sister, but, wasn't angry. He knew this was important to both Sam and Taylor, and whatever needed to be done, it was best if Sam took it.

Thursday morning came. Sam drove Dean to work, first, that morning, before heading for the address Mindy had given him. He had talked it over with his supervisor, who suggested Sam take the day off and offered him, overtime, for the next week or so, to make up for it. Sam was looking out to be a valid employee and the supervisor really liked Sam, so, any way they could help the guy, they would.

Sam pulled into the parking lot, parking in the visitor's section, underneath an overhang. He made sure the car was locked, before walking up to the building, pulling the glass door, open. Taylor and Mindy were already there, waiting over in a couple chairs.

Mindy was the first to notice and stood to her feet. "Sam," she greeted him, and held out her hand for Sam to shake. "I see you found it, all right."

Sam smiled. "I used the google maps app, on my phone," he explained, sliding his hands inside his pockets. Sam looked over at his sister, who was still sitting, with her knees touching her chest. Taylor was holding her stuffed dolphin. He squatted to her level, looking up at Taylor. "Hey there, buddy. How've you been?" Of course, they have called, but the conversation is usually one-sided, just to say, good night. He did tell her she was coming, though.

Taylor remained silent, hugging her dolphin. She did look up at Sam.

Sam gave his sister, an assuring smile. He had already apologized over the phone, Sam just wasn't sure if Taylor, truly did forgive him or not. Watching her, he noticed her body had tensed up, a little, like Taylor was on high guard. So, Sam stood up.

"I told her on the way here, you would be coming," Mindy said. "So, it isn't a shock to her, that you're here."

Sam nodded, "I told her, too, over the phone," and pointed over his shoulder. "I have some of Taylor's things in the car, that we brought with us. Everything's washed," he explained. "Our brother meant to give 'em to her, on Saturday, but, we forgot."

"Okay. Remind me, before we leave. Is it just clothes?"

"Clothes, and an art set that I had gotten for her, and, also, that photo of hers, our dad left her."

"About that." Mindy folded her arms, lightly. She glanced at the floor. "I was talking to Melissa, Taylor's last caseworker, the other day. She had been assigned Taylor, since Taylor entered foster care, and had been through the rough patches and was the one who had met your father."

Sam nodded, listening. His hands were inside his pockets, again.

"I guess your father had called a couple times, that year, to check in on her."

"He did?" Sam was surprised to hear his father checked in. John Winchester never really checked in, unless someone called him, first.

She nodded.

Sam looked back down, at Taylor, who was staring at the floor.

Mindy introduced Sam, to Emily, Taylor's therapist, when she came out from her office. Emily had also been informed, beforehand, that Sam would be joining them. Emily made him feel welcome, with a bright smile.

The three of them headed back, to Emily's office, with Mindy staying back, in the waiting room. Sam brought up the rear, behind the girls. Some of the office doors were closed, with children, of different ages, speaking to other therapists. There was also, a couple mothers, with a few of them. They passed a larger room, that was supposed to be a conference room, but, was used as a play room, with dozens of toys and games.

The hallway was wide enough, only two people could walk beside each other. Around the corner, Emily stopped at an open door, allowing Taylor and Sam to go in, first, before following behind, to shut the door.

The office was large enough to hold a table and a desk. The desk sat over in the corner, with a computer and stacks of folders and papers. There was a shelf of thick books, on therapy, children, and families. There was another, smaller shelf, with children's books, ranging from cardboard storybooks, to children's chapter books. On the floor and on one side of the table, there toys, including the toy Sam has seen in doctors' offices, where a kid moves the wooden beads along colorful tracks that loop around.

Taylor was already sitting down, on the opposite end, from the toys. Emily offered Sam a seat. Sam sat, two chairs down from Taylor, while Emily sat next to her, diagonally.

Emily laid a laminated chart, with pictures of different faces, in a box. Underneath the faces, was a word that corresponded with what feeling the face was showing. "So, Taylor," she began, "did you have a good week?"

Taylor shrugged one shoulder.

She leaned her arms on the table, towards her. "Can you point to the box how you're feeling, today?"

Sam watched as Taylor held her dolphin on the table. Her eyes searched the chart and pointed at the box that had the sad face.

Emily looked at what she was pointing at and looked up at Taylor. "You're sad, today?"

She nodded, before laying her head on top of her dolphin.

Emily grabbed a sheet of white drawing paper from a stack, in the middle of the table, and asked Sam if he could pass the box of crayons. Sam looked over, where a shoebox of crayons was sitting. He had never, in his life, seen that many crayons, before. Not even as a kid. The shoebox was for an adult male shoe, and it was full to the brim of different brands of crayon. Some were broken. Some were almost used up. There were some crayons, missing parts or all of its wrapping.

Sam reached over and slid the box over to Emily, who pushed it, further, towards Taylor. She had replaced the mood chart, with the blank piece of paper.

"Can you draw me, why you're feeling sad?" Emily asked of Taylor, who sat up, eager to draw. Taylor reached for the box of crayons and searched around until she found a green crayon. While she was busy with drawing, Emily turned to Sam. "How are you, feeling, today, Sam?"

Sam took a breath in, releasing it. "Uh, okay, I guess. A little worried."

"Can you tell me, why, you feel worried?"

"Well, it's just," he looked over at Taylor, watching her. Sam looked at the table. "I'm trying to get to know my sister. Be the best big brother I can be. But, it seems like every time I do, Taylor and I go back to step one, and her and our other brother, grow, even closer. Like a bond has already formed." He finally, looked back up at Emily.

Okay. How do you see, there is a bond, forming?" she continued to ask.

He shrugged. "She hugs him, cries for him. Taylor wouldn't even let our brother leave, on Saturday, after our visit. She has even, already said his name. The only thing Taylor has said to me, was that she hates me. Dean says, Taylor wasn't referring to me, but…" Sam paused.

"First of all, Taylor hasn't spoken since she was three. So, the fact she spoke to either one of you, is remarkable," Emily told him. "Do you know why she said, she hated you?"

Sam shook his head. He told her about what happened during their first visit, including kicking the soccer ball around, and about the outburst.

"Your brother is right, Sam," she said, when Sam finished. "I don't feel she may have been talking, directly, to you. Taylor has lashed out to foster parents and to Mindy, and her previous caseworker. She has even lashed out, at me, a few times. So, try not to take it, personally. But, the verbal part," Emily added, "that is new."

"I have read about Taylor lashing out towards others. That's why I figured it was me, she was talking to," he explained.

Emily looked over at Taylor. "Taylor, honey."

Taylor continued drawing.

She tapped the top of Taylor's picture, to get her attention. Sam saw his sister, jump, getting knocked from her thoughts. She looked up at Emily.

"Taylor, remember there are no right or wrong answers, here," she told her. "Only yours, and no one will be mad at you."

Taylor stared up at her therapist.

"Do you hate Sam, here?" Emily looked over at Sam, when she asked Taylor, looking back at her.

Taylor looked over at him, holding an orange crayon in her hand. She looked back, and to his relief, shook her head.

"Can you tell me, why, you told him, you did, at your visit?" she pursued it. "Were you mad with Sam?"

Taylor dropped her head and eyes, staring at her picture. She was drawing another lion, but, only the front of the head, this time. Emily pushed another piece of paper, and a pen towards her. But, Taylor refused to look up.

Emily didn't try to press further. Instead, she asked, "Who is that you're drawing?"

Taylor continued drawing the lion, working on the eyes. When she finished them, Taylor switched back to the green crayon and colored the eyes in. Sam didn't think a lion's eyes were green. Weren't they more yellowish-orange? He also realized, Emily had asked, _who_ she was drawing.

She looked over at Sam. "Taylor likes to see people as animals. Like, she sees me, as a cat, because I ask so many questions." Emily smiled over at Taylor, who didn't look up.

"Taylor gave me a picture, she drew, of a moose," Sam admitted.

"That means, she sees you as a moose, then," she told him, with a smile, as well.

Sam couldn't help snicker at that, which Emily had asked about. "It's funny, 'cause someone I know, calls me, Moose."

"Really? You must have that moose-sense about you."

He shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so."

Emily turned back to Taylor, drawing. "Taylor has chosen a moose, before. I have, yet to see a lion, though, so I'm curious to know who this is."

Sam stared at the picture. If Taylor has never chosen a lion, before now, he had a pretty good idea of who it is. "I think I know."

She looked back at him, "Who do you think it is?"

"Our brother." Sam continued to watch his sister, draw the lion, out. Now that the eyes were done, Taylor was working on the mane, which he noticed the top of it, she made to look like the way Dean keeps his hair, in the front. "Right, buddy? That's Dean, you're drawing?"

Taylor nodded, as she colored in the mane.

"What about Dean, makes you sad, Taylor?" Emily asked. The woman held her arms on the table, one on top of the other. Taylor had stopped coloring, to stare at Emily's manicured, bright red nails, that had a silver star on each. After much coaxing, Taylor finally switched over to the paper, Emily tried to give her, and wrote the words, _Mis Deen_ , with the orange crayon _._ "Mis Deen? Who's Miss Deen?"

Taylor ignored her therapist after that.

"Who's Miss Deen, Taylor. Please, don't shut down on me," Emily grew firm with Taylor.

Sam understood. "She misses our brother."

Emily looked over at the guy. "How do you figure that?"

"Well, she's drawing a lion that represents our brother. Why would she write out someone else?" he explained.

"Maybe your brother reminds her of this person," she figured.

Sam forced a smile, at the table, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sam, I've known Taylor since she was six. Much longer than you and your brother have."

He looked over at his sister, who was coloring. "Taylor, you miss Dean, don't you." Sam didn't even try to make it sound like a question. He knew she did. He knew Taylor had trouble with spelling. Sam taught her, for almost a month.

Taylor nodded her head. She, then, stole a look over at her brother, only lifting her eyes. Sam gave her, an encouraging, gentle smile. They heard a slight, irritated sigh and looked over at Emily.

Emily took a deep breath in, straightening up. She shuffled through the stack of laminated charts, placing the emotion one on the bottom. She stopped at one and set the stack on the table, facing Taylor. "Can you tell me a little about Dean? What makes him so special to you?"

Taylor's eyes scanned the boxes on the chart, at the different characteristics. They stopped on one box that said, funny, with a picture of a clown. Sam noticed it was a clown when Taylor pointed a finger at it. It made him feel, uncomfortable.

"Dean's funny?"

She nodded.

"What else?"

Taylor scanned the rest of the chart. She stopped at another, that said, caring, this time, with a picture of a stick figure holding another stick figure.

"Dean is caring?"

Again, she nodded.

"What about Sam? Is there anything here, you can point out, that you like about Sam?" Emily asked.

Taylor stole another look with Sam, before looking back down. Sam sat there, anxious to see what his sister was going to choose, if there was anything she liked about him. Time seemed to slow down, as Taylor sat there, quiet. He knew she was looking, because Sam could see her eyes move. So, that was something. Either that, or Taylor was a good actress.

But, to his delight, Sam finally saw Taylor point at a box. Her finger covered up the word, so he had to wait until she moved it, to see that she had pointed to the box that said, _plays with me_.

"You like it when he plays with you?" Emily asked.

Taylor nodded.

Sam could feel himself, smiling like an idiot. His heart warmed throughout his whole body, and a joyful, refreshing veil washed over him. She really did like playing soccer with him.

"What do you play?"

Underneath where she had written _Mis Deen_ , Taylor wrote _socker_.

"What is _socker_?" Sam wanted to facepalm when Emily asked that question. Then again, Dean had trouble deciphering Taylor's spelling, too. Sam was the only one who really understood what it was, Taylor was trying to say. He noticed Taylor draw a soccer ball next to the word, drawing tiny octagons inside a circle.

It finally clicked on for Emily. "Ohhh. Soccer. Yeah, Mindy said, you were playing soccer, now. How's that going? Is it fun?"

Taylor nodded, with more feeling than Sam has seen from her, so far. She, then wrote, _Can stop the ball now_ , underneath where she had wrote _socker_. Sam smiled, proudly, when he read it. In fact, he held out his hand, towards her, hoping Taylor would understand, it was for a high five, and nothing bad. To his relief, Taylor stood up, hovering over the chair, for a second, to slap his hand, in return.

Emily was smiling at the scene. "So, you do like Sam?" she asked Taylor when she was sitting back down.

Taylor nodded, but wrote, _Butt scary too_.

Sam's smile, quickly, left his face. He scared her?

"How is Sam, scary?"

Taylor stared at the table.

"Taylor. Can you tell us why you think Sam is scary?" Emily probed, once more.

She twirled the crayon in her hands, staring at it.

"No one is going to get mad, Taylor," she assured the kid. "We just want to help you."

Taylor hesitated before she wrote, _Want to like Sam. Too scared_."

"Why are you scared to like Sam?"

Sam watched as his sister's body started to tense up, and stole glances towards him. It was hard to hear his sister was afraid of him. It was bad enough when other people used to be afraid of him, but, to hear his little sister was, and for probably different reasons. It broke his heart.

"Is it because of Matt?" Emily finally guessed.

Taylor nodded, slowly, still staring at the crayon.

Sam wasn't sure who Matt was, but, had a guess. "Is Matt…" he started to ask.

Emily nodded in his direction. "Do you think Sam will hurt you, the way Matt did?" she asked Taylor.

Taylor nodded, causing Sam to lift his hands, and rubbed his face. His elbows were on the table. He felt someone touch his arm. Sam looked to see who it was. Emily was reaching across the table, holding onto his arm, comfortingly.

"But, you're not afraid of your other brother?"

Taylor shook her head.

Emily turned to look over at Sam. "Tell me, exactly, when Taylor snapped at you?" she asked, curious.

Sam shrugged and repeated the exact same thing, over again. "That wasn't the first time, either. The day I gave her, the art set, Taylor yanked it from my hand, and started lashing out at me. Except, she didn't yell at me, that time."

Emily sat there, in thought. She was silent for a moment. After a minute, she spoke. "No one knows, exactly, what happened that day, Taylor was violated. Only God, Taylor and Matt knows. They tried to get the story from him, but, he stated that he was drunk and didn't know what he was doing."

"Maybe he was," said Sam.

"The cops said, he passed a breathalyzer test," she stated. "So, what you're doing, could be reminding her of that day, or…."

"Or?"

Emily breathed in, through her nose. It was difficult to release it, though, as she choked out a cough. "Something happened, recently, the past two years that we don't know about."

"Mindy said, she took Taylor to the urgent care after my brother mentioned seeing a bruise. Did they find anything else?" Sam felt a lump form in his throat. It felt as if he had swallowed his own tongue, or something.

She shrugged her hands, a few feet, apart, folding them back, together. They checked, to make sure, but didn't find anything like before."

Sam shifted, uncomfortably, in his seat, staring at the table. He held his own folded hands, on it.

"But, that doesn't mean, something didn't happen," she continued. The air in the room, was starting to feel sickly. "If something did happen, Taylor is keeping it to herself." She looked over at Taylor, who was hovering the crayon in her hand, over the lion. Both adults knew Taylor was, indeed, hiding something, at that point.

Sam remembered what Dean had told him, when she had dropped his laptop. How it seemed like she wanted to tell him, something. He admitted it to Emily and told her what Dean had said.

"Sam," she said, leaning on her arms. "The next time this happens and Taylor relives those memories, I don't want your brother stepping in."

He looked at his sister's therapist, confused.

"That may be why, there's a bond developing between them," Emily explained. "Every time this happens, he steps in, right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

She shook her head. "Don't let him." If Dean was there, he would have probably gone off on Emily. "I don't mean to go _Supernanny_ on you. But, if you are triggering these memories, then you need to be the one to snap Taylor out of it. Whatever it is, your brother is doing, you do it. Hold her, sing to her, comfort her. Whatever he does, do it. Otherwise, you're going to end up, the bad guy, and your brother will be the hero who swoops in and saves her, every time. Do you understand?"

Sam nodded. "I don't know the words to _Hey, Jude_ ," he admitted.

"Then, sing a different song," Emily shrugged. "Her favorite song is _Carry on my Son_ , or something like that, by that old band. What was that band you like, Taylor?" she looked over at her.

"You mean, _Carry on my Wayward Son_ , by Kansas?" Sam asked.

"I think that's the one. Right, Taylor?"

Taylor nodded at the table.

"I gave her an album for her birthday, for three years. But, a foster brother stole them before she moved to the last foster home," Emily said.

"Maybe it's time I start learning these songs." Sam was, mostly, referring to the Kansas song. If Dean wasn't allowing Sam to call her, kiddo, there was no way he would let Sam sing, _Hey, Jude_ , as well. He would probably tell Sam to go find his own song. Sam smiled at that thought. There really was a sibling rivalry developing, between the boys, with this whole big brother protectiveness.

"I'm sure Taylor would like that. Hopefully, you're a fast learner. You have another visit, this weekend, right?"

Sam nodded. "Every Saturday."

"If it happens, again, during your next visit…. In fact, talk to your brother, ahead of time, and let him know, he cannot interfere. It needs to be you. Otherwise, it'll do more harm than good."

He continued to nod.

"It'll show Taylor that you don't mean her any harm, which is what you want, right?"

"Yeah," he told her.

"Then, you need to show Taylor that. All these other foster parents and group home caretakers don't do that. The minute Taylor becomes a hassle like this, they get afraid and call Mindy, or her other caseworker, to move her. That's why Taylor's not getting any better. And, the fact, that she's growing attached to your brother, is why I think this is, definitely, what she needs. So," Emily straightened up, and looked over at Taylor, "what I, sometimes do, is assign homework, for her to work on, until our next session. "This time, Taylor, I want you to write a letter, to Sam. Can you do that for me?"

Taylor just stared at her picture, and shrugged one shoulder.

"It can be about whatever you want to tell Sam. What you want from him, or if you just want to tell him, your favorite things. And, if it's okay with both of you, I want you, Sam," Emily looked over at him, "I want you to come back, next week, and I'll have you read it, out loud."

"Um, what if Taylor doesn't want me to read it out loud?" Sam asked.

She shrugged. "I don't see Taylor writing anything to you, she's keeping bottled up. At least, not yet. If something happens, this weekend and she does end up, spilling out to you, then, I won't have you read it, out loud. Also, I don't want you bringing it up, during your visit, either. Don't ask Taylor about it. Don't have her share with you, what she has, so far. Just wait until we come back here, next Thursday."

Sam nodded. "Okay. Sounds great. That sound good to you, Taylor?"

Taylor just shrugged a shoulder.

Emily and Sam wrapped up the rest of the session, before she walked him and Taylor back to the waiting room, where Mindy was still waiting. Mindy stood up, when she saw them come out and asked, how it went. Emily gave her a brief overview, before the adults scheduled another appointment for the following Thursday.

Afterwards, Sam walked out with Mindy and Taylor, where they walked over to where he had parked and opened up the trunk, letting Taylor grab the duffelbag.

"All those clothes we bought you, are in there, and the art set, I gave you," he told his sister. Sam closed the trunk, with one hand, so he could lean against it. "I'll learn _Carry on_ for you, I promise."

Taylor stared at the black parking lot. She held her dolphin and the bag in her arms, holding the side of her face against the bag. The bag must have had Dean's scent on it, and Taylor could probably smell it.

Sam offered if he could take Taylor out to lunch, and Mindy could even come along, if she wanted to. Mindy had another appointment, that day, and had to be the one to sign Taylor back in, at her group home, since she signed her out, to come here. Sam understood, feeling a little disappointed. Mindy did cheer him up, when she told him, after Saturday, the boys could start requesting one on one time, with Taylor, to take her out to eat or go hang out somewhere. It had to be up to Taylor though. So, really, only Dean had the opportunity. Sam would pass on the message, though.

He wished he could hug his sister, goodbye, but, wasn't going to push it. Instead, he just said it, with a wave and a smile. While he stood next to the driver's side, Sam watched Taylor and her caseworker walk over to where Mindy had parked the official CPS car, getting inside. He watched until they pulled out of the parking space, and, eventually the parking lot, and turned onto the main road, driving away.

A cool breeze picked up, as he stared at a leaf that had fallen on top of the car. He picked it up, rubbing it with his thumb, as he thought about the last hour and what him, Taylor, and her therapist had talked about. Sam would kill Matt, if he could. Because of that man, Taylor was afraid of him, and was keeping her from opening up to him, as well. Sam wondered what kinds of things would she write to him, if she did, at all.

Finally, Sam opened the door and slid in, under the wheel. He started the car and backed out of the parking space, before driving out of the parking lot. He was going to make sure his little sister could trust him. There was no doubt. In fact, at the next red light, Sam looked up her favorite song and listened to it, all the way to work and even listened to it, throughout the rest of the day.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sam filled Dean on what happened that morning when they got home. Dean wasn't too sure about letting Sam take charge when their sister freaks out. All of his protective brotherly instincts would be going off the charts. But, he did want his brother and sister getting along. So, if this was what they had to, Dean would give it a try.

On Friday, after Dean picked Sam up from work, the brothers shopped around for a cell phone for Taylor, like Dean had promised. Sam did some research while he was at work. The best deal he found was from T-Mobile, and suggested they all switched to this plan.

"It's four lines, for thirty dollars each," he told Dean. "That sounds better than what we have now."

"Yeah, but, there's only three of us," Dean pointed out, as he drove.

Sam shrugged. "Maybe we can get Cas in on it, too. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Come to think of it, how does that guy pay for a cell phone, anyway?"

"I wondered that, myself, actually. I'm pretty sure Cas doesn't even know what a credit card is, much less how to sign up for one." But, it did seem like a good plan. So, Sam called Castiel, to ask if he would like to be a part of their phone plan. The angel agreed and appeared in the backseat before they knew it, surprising the heck out of the brothers.

"Damn it, Cas! What have I told you about that?" Dean scolded the angel, trying to slow his heartbeat down.

Castiel apologized.

The Winchesters headed for the closest T-mobile. Sam did most of the talking, letting the guy know, they had seen their family deal, online, and that, they were looking for a phone, for their sister. The guy asked how old their sister was, and what the phone would be used for. Sam explained the situation, in very little detail, just enough to let him know, they wanted to keep in better contact than a landline. Dean also added, Taylor was into phone gaming and video streaming, as well, and asked if the store carried a phone, close to his, since he already knew his could handle that stuff. The store had just updated to his phone's little brother, so they went with that one. The guy tried to convince Dean to upgrade, but, he declined.

While they were checking out, the guy asked, "Would you like any accessories? Like a case to protect the phone, in case it gets dropped?"

Sam looked over at Dean. "We should. I mean, after what happened to your computer."

Dean agreed. They weren't sure what Taylor's favorite color was. Sam did spot a _My Little Pony_ case. "Really?" Dean questioned his brother.

"What?" he shrugged. "Taylor likes it."

Ponies aside, the brothers finished up and left the store. Once they got back to the motel, Dean plugged in his, Sam, and even Castiel's numbers, into Taylor's contact list.

"Don't forget, after our visit with Taylor, tomorrow, we have to pick up Jody, from the airport," Sam reminded his brother, as he headed towards the bathroom. After searching and saving most of their paychecks, Sam and Dean had finally found a three bedroom apartment they could afford.

Dean glanced up for a second, at his brother and looked back down. "Jody called me, yesterday. Said she was driving down here."

"Why?" Sam questioned.

"Didn't tell me." Dean also inputted Jody's number into the phone, and even Taylor's caseworker.

The next morning, the motel's alarm clock decided not to go off. So, when Sam woke up, he rolled over to glance at what time it was. The lit up digital numbers showed the time was 9:50 AM. When the middle Winchester saw the time, he was suddenly, wide awake.

"Crap! Dean, wake up! We overslept!" Sam threw back the covers, dashing from the bed, straight to his side of the dresser. He threw open each drawer, and grabbed something to wear, before hurrying to the bathroom.

Dean had shot out of a sound sleep when Sam yelled. His head darted over to the clock. When he saw the clock said, it was 9:51, he reached over to grab his phone, to check and make sure. Maybe the clock had the wrong time and Dean hadn't realized it, the night before. But, nope. It was correct. "Son of a bitch," he cursed, as he, too, threw back the covers. While Sam got dressed in the bathroom, Dean got dressed out, in the room, to save time and shared the sink, to, quickly, brush their teeth. Something the brothers usually fought over, unless the motel had a double sink. This one did not.

Sam wet his hair, to comb it, since he couldn't shower, while Dean threw on his boots. Once the brothers were finally decent to go outside, they hurried from the motel room. Dean grabbed his phone, keys, and the T Mobile paper bag with Taylor's phone and everything, on the way out, as Sam grabbed his shoes, putting them on in the car. Dean almost forget to lock up, and had to stop and, abruptly, turn back to lock the door, and made a dash for his side, getting in, under the wheel. Starting the engine, he threw the gear, in reverse, and backed out of the parking space, throwing it, into drive, before driving from the parking lot.

Since this was the second time and Dean knew where he was going, this time, he hoped it wouldn't take forty-five minutes. But, unfortunately, it was spring break, this weekend, and, apparently, people was spending it, in Vegas. So, traffic on both the freeway and main streets, were backed up.

"Come on! Are you kidding me?!" Dean threw up his hands, slamming them, back down, on the steering wheel. The flow of traffic, barely, moved, as he, continually, pressed the gas.

Sam checked the time, on his phone. 10:23. He let out a discouraging sigh. "Taylor's game already started."

"You think?" Dean snapped, but, quickly regretted it. He didn't mean to take it out on Sam, Dean was just in a rush and stressed. First, the alarm clock not going off and the brothers oversleeping, and now this? Taylor's game lasted seventy-five minutes, last time, and they had already missed the first twenty. He wondered if Taylor was looking for them. "I'm sorry," he told Sam. "I'm just, a little on edge, right now."

"I know," he assured him. Sam decided to call the group home, to get a message to Diane, to tell Taylor they were on their way, that they were running late and stuck in traffic. The staff who had answered told him, she would pass along the message. He thanked her, before hanging up. "She's gonna call Diane, so Taylor knows we're coming."

Dean glanced at him, out of the corner of his eye, as he drummed the top of the steering wheel, with his thumbs, switching between the gas and brake, barely touching each pedal. It may had been hard on him, but, he didn't want to think about how his sister was taking it; her brothers not being there. He thought about Taylor never seeing her foster mom, again, after what happened. _We're coming, Kiddo. Hang in there!_

After ten minutes, Sam switched on the radio, to a news broadcast, where the DJs were discussing the traffic. People from California, Arizona, and Texas, to name a few, were coming in. The brothers figured Jody would be stuck in this mess, as well, if not already. In fact, Sam decided to give her a call, to see.

" _Hey, Sam."_

"Hey, Jody," he greeted, in return. "How's the drive? Have you made it, down here, yet?"

Sam heard Jody, let out a long, tired breath of air. " _Long. I'm in Utah, at the moment. I should be there, some time, tonight_."

"Why didn't you fly here?"

" _Well, considering it's spring break season, plane tickets aren't easy to get, right now. And, also, I am bringing a bunch of stuff that I can't fit or carry, on a plane,"_ she explained.

Sam looked over at his brother, slowly, with a concerned look on his face. "Do you have a bomb hidden, in your suitcase?"

Jody gave a forced laugh. " _Funny, Sam. No, a bunch of people from the local church, heard about what you were doing for your sister, and wanted to help out. That includes dishes, like kitchen knives, and I don't have a suitcase with a lock on it."_

"They didn't have to do that," he told her.

" _They wanted to. It's awesome, what you boys, are doing. Picking up and moving to a whole other state, getting jobs, just to fight to get your sister back. You, rarely, see stuff like that, in this world, anymore. So, the townspeople and church wanted to help. Plus, they still remember how you helped us out, a few years back, when "The Walking Dead" hit our town. So, shut up and say, thank you."_

Sam smiled and thanked Jody. Jody had also informed them, she had been in touch with Mindy, after she got the number from Dean, since she was helping the brothers to get their sister, back. Sam and Dean, regularly, gave her, an update, once a week, about their progress and how their sister was doing. So, Jody knew what was, all going on, including between Sam and Taylor. Dean had asked if he could input Jody's number into Taylor's phone, which she, gladly accepted. Even though her background check was still, in progress, Dean added it, anyway, in case, Taylor couldn't get a hold of him or Sam, for whatever reason. Of course, he figured his sister probably wouldn't had anything to do with their friend, if she didn't know who Jody was, but, wanted to play it, safe and add it, anyway.

Sam changed the conversation to the reason he was calling, telling Jody about the heavy traffic they were still stuck in. Dean was keeping an eye out, for an exit. The DJs were explaining, the main roads were bad, as well, but, a bit lighter. Not by much, though. A bit was better than nothing.

When he saw the sign that informed they were coming up, to the next exit, Dean turned on his right blinker, and, repeatedly, glanced over his shoulder for a space he could squeeze in. Nobody was letting him in. In fact, one car even closed the gap, further than it was, before.

"You ass," Dean muttered, under his breath. He waited for the car, to pass, and pulled in, behind him, when another car let him in. In the rearview mirror, he saw it was a sweet, old lady, driving. Dean still had another lane to switch over to, though. That one was even worse. It was three minutes, before Dean had a chance to switch into that lane.

Every few seconds, Dean was able to press on the gas, lightly. There was even a point, where the traffic sat there, for a minute or two. He leaned an elbow on his door, holding the top of the steering wheel in one hand. After another ten minutes, Dean pulled out his phone, to check the time. It was now reaching eleven, with twelve minutes to go. Taylor was already in the second half of her game. He hoped she had gotten Sam's message that they were on their way.

When Sam played soccer, at Taylor's age, Dean had made it a point, to go to every game. Even Bobby went, and both of them would cheer the kid on, each time. It was a surprise to all of them, when John had made it, back, in time, for the final game, especially Dean. Dean told himself, he would do the same for Taylor, even if John couldn't be there, this time. Taylor deserved someone cheering for her, at every single game, no matter what. But, at this point, Dean didn't think they would make it to this one, and he could picture the look of disappointment on his sister's face when they show up, there, late.

"Dean!" He snapped out of his thoughts, at his brother's sudden, loud voice.

"What?" Dean looked around, eventually stopping over at Sam.

"The exit," Sam pointed over at the freeway exit, they were coming up, to. Not that it would be a smooth drive, either. Other drivers had the same plan, as well. Dean turned his blinker, back on, and when they finally got up to the ramp, turned the wheels so he could steer in that direction.

Sam had already hung up with Jody, and was checking through his phone. "Charlie says hello," he said, glancing up from his phone, after reading a text message. At the moment, Dean's mind was getting to Taylor's game, so he, barely heard what Sam said. Even if he saw the last thirty seconds, it would suffice, for the eldest Winchester. Dean just wanted to get there. That was the last time they used that alarm clock.

Every two minutes, Dean was checking the time. It was 10:56 when they were finally off the freeway. Once on the main street, Dean was able to move, a little faster. Once they got through the heart of Vegas, things should pick up. The residential part of the city shouldn't be as bad, should it?

"Sam, punch in how to get to the school, without the freeway," he told his brother.

Sam closed out of his email's app, and went into the Google maps app, typing in the school's address from their location. Once the directions loaded, on the screen, he told Dean they were, at least, ten minutes away. But, that was without traffic. His phone said, it was 11:00, on the dot. They had fifteen minutes to get there before the game was over.

Dean wanted to step on the gas, so badly. If it weren't for the line of cars, right in front of him, he would have. He stayed on the outside of the street, in case there was a turnoff Dean could make, that was easier. As time dwindled, his fingers squeezed the steering wheel, making his knuckles turn white. Dean had to get there. He couldn't miss his sister's game. Not if he could help it. Even if it were the last five seconds of the game. At least, he saw some of it.

At 11:10, Dean made a righthand turn and traffic started to thin out, eventually enabling him to press on the gas, that he had been wanting to, surpassing the speed limit by a few. The neighborhood sign coming into view was the equivalent to a kid seeing Cinderella's castle, for their first time, at Disneyland.

Dean turned into the neighborhood. He wanted to drive, faster than he was, but, since it was a residential neighborhood, with the possibility of kids playing outside, he had to keep things, slow. But, he drove the fastest possible speed limit.

The school, finally came into view and Dean pulled over and parked. Just as kids and parents were leaving.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Dean shut off the engine and stepped out, looking over the roof of the Impala. He scanned the field for any sign of Taylor, spotting her. She was walking a few feet from some of the girls that had come to watch. She wasn't carrying a drink or snack like the rest of her teammates was. Sam had noticed she was kicking her soccer ball as Taylor walked. "Taylor!" Dean made his way around the front of the Impala, bumping his leg against the corner, as he kept his eyes on his sister. He saw Taylor lift her head when he called out to her, but, continued to walk, picking up her ball, in the process. "Taylor, wait! There was traffic and our alarm didn't go off like it should have." He hurried at a fast walk, down the sidewalk, towards the white van.

Taylor paid no attention, that time and climbed into the back of the van.

Sam had hurried after his brother, both of them reaching the van when everyone was inside.

"Wait," Dean told the sixteen-year-old, who had the first door, already closed and held a hand on the handle of the other. "Where's Taylor?" he asked the girl. She reopened the first door, showing him, Taylor was balled up, in the very last bench, hugging her ball to her. "Taylor, listen. We're sorry we're late. Sam and I tried to make it, on time. The alarm clock decided to break down on us, this morning, and we overslept. Then, we ran into heavy traffic on the way, here. We couldn't get here, sooner. I swear it. We tried our best, Kiddo."

"Dean's right, Taylor," Sam added. "We tried our best to get here, we promise. We even tried to take a different route. Things were tightly packed."

Taylor refused to look at either one of them.

"But, we're here, now, Kiddo. And, we'll meet you, back at the house. We can still have our three hours, together." Dean watched his sister, his heart breaking as she held onto the ball, like it was her dolphin. "We even got you something, yesterday, too." He forced a smile, hoping that would lighten things up.

"I even picked out, part of it, thinking, fully of you, buddy," said Sam. His heart wasn't doing any better than his brother's.

Diane finally spoke up from the driver's seat. "We'll meet you, back at the house, and we can talk things, through, then," she assured the brothers.

Dean and Sam, reluctantly, nodded, and turned back to Taylor. "We'll see you, in a few, okay," Dean told her and closed the two doors, for the girl. The brothers moved so they could wave at their sister. Through the window, Sam and Dean could see Julie sitting there, on their side, next to Taylor. She was shaking Taylor's shoulder, trying to get her attention, that they were waving. Taylor just continued, to refuse.

The brothers watched as Diane pulled away from the curb, and drove off, forward. Dean pushed past Sam, hurrying back to the Impala. Sam stole one last, heartbreaking look at the van, before hurrying back to the Impala, himself. The brothers slid back into the front seat and drove after the van. Dean didn't even stop for lunch, this time. Instead, he sped after it, trying to put less distance as he, possibly could, between them.

It took about a minute until Dean was right behind the large, white van. Julie was the one to notice the brothers and waved. Sam waved back, to be polite, before they saw her turn back to Taylor, pointing over her shoulder. To their relief, Taylor did, eventually, look back, to see for herself. It was only a quick glance, though, and Taylor returned to her huddled ball-like form.

It wasn't long before, both the van and the Impala was on the main road, and driving towards the group home. Sam and Dean kept an eye on their sister. Of course, Dean, also, had to keep his main focused on the road and traffic signals.

Thankfully, the traffic the boys was stuck in, that morning, wasn't influencing that part of the city, so they pulled up to the house, fifteen minutes, later. Dean parked on the street, while Diane parked in the driveway. The minute he was parked, Dean shut off the engine, yanking the keys out. He walked towards the back of the Impala, towards the van, where the girls were getting out. Dean stepped onto the sidewalk as Julie leaped out.

"Hi, Dean," she waved, again, wearing a bright smile.

Dean waved back, cheerfully. He looked over as Taylor was climbing out. Julie moved over to close the first door, so Taylor could close the other door. She looked up when Dean called over to her. Sam was standing next to him. "You okay, Kiddo?" Dean swallowed back a lump, that was rising, in his throat.

"I'll leave you, alone, okay, Tay?" Julie told her roommate. "It'll be okay. At least, they showed up, even if it was already over." With a shrug, the older girl hurried around the front of the van, and into the house, with everyone else. She almost bumped into Diane, apologizing, who was coming around. The woman let Julie go past, before coming around to the siblings' side.

"We're really sorry, Kiddo. We wanted to be at your game, I swear," Dean told her.

Taylor hugged her ball, in her arms, as she stared at the cement. He and Sam could see tear stains, along both sides of her cheeks. Dean decided to walk over, and kneel in front of her, to look up, into his sister's face.

"All I could think about was getting there, to cheer you on. That was the only thing on my mind, that I almost missed the ramp to get off the freeway. Did you score a goal?"

Taylor shook her head, slowly.

"Well, that's good, because we want to be there, to see you score your first goal." He tried to smile for her, to cheer Taylor up, at least a little. Dean reached up to touch her side. Taylor tensed up from the touch, but didn't flinch, backwards. So, he tried to nudge her towards him, wanting to take his sister into his arms. Things looked good, at first, but, Taylor pushed away, at the last minute. He, then, heard her mutter something. "What was that?" Dean tried to keep his tone, gentle, but with the anxiousness of knowing he had heard his sister speak, again, put some urgency in his voice, and encouraged Taylor to repeat what she said, only a bit, louder.

"M-mad," she stuttered, just a tad over a whisper. Only Dean was in earshot to understand what she had said.

"Mad? You're mad?" he asked her.

Taylor nodded, which Dean noticed her eyes, shut, tight, like she expected Dean to take a swing at her, or something.

"You have every right to be mad. You be mad all you want. I just have one request." Dean shook his head, "don't be mad at Sam and me. Be mad at the motel's alarm clock. Be mad at spring break, and traffic. But," he took a deep breath in, letting it out, slowly. "If you want to be mad at us, then, okay. Be mad at us. I swear we tried to get there. We knew we'd be late, anyway, since we left at ten, but we wanted to catch part of your game, at least. I'm really sorry. I can't stress that enough. Just don't shut us out, again. Please. I can't go through that, again. Please, Kiddo."

Fresh tears were making their appearance. One managed to escape, which Dean stood up, to wipe away. He remained, hunched over, to be at her level, holding his hands on his knees.

"Next Saturday, we'll use the alarms on our phones and leave earlier, to make your next game. Okay? I promise."

Whimpers were escaping from her mouth. It seemed like Taylor was trying to hold it in, looking away, towards the cement. Her eyes remained closed, as her chest, heaved in and out. Dean tried once more to pull his sister in, managing to wrap his arms around her. To his relief, Taylor didn't pull away, this time. Instead, she dropped her ball and wrapped her own arms around his waist, squeezing him, tight.

Sam, who remained in the same spot, bent over to stop the ball from rolling into the street, as it rolled down the driveway. He picked it up, holding the ball in his hands, as he stood back up. Sam watched as his sister held onto their brother, crying, softly, into his side. At least, they made it before Taylor left the field. It was proof to her that they did try to make it. Right?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The brothers were still able to have their three hours with their sister. They moved into the backyard, sitting at the patio table, again. Dean showed Taylor the phone they got her. Taylor really liked the case. Her face lit up, with excitement when the rainbow-maned pony caught her eye.

"Sam picked out the case for you," Dean told her, motioning towards where Sam sat across from them.

Taylor looked up at her other brother, who smiled. She gave a half smile, back. Sam guessed that was her own way of thanking him.

"You're welcome, buddy." Ever since he first called Taylor, buddy, Sam felt compelled to keep using it. He didn't know why. It just came out, naturally for him. Maybe it was the bonding over soccer. Who knew. Sam was just glad that Taylor responded to it.

Dean took the phone, back and showed Taylor, her contact list. "I put mine and Sam's numbers in here, so you can call or text us, any time. Do you know what texting is?" Taylor shook her head. So, he closed out of the contacts app, and opened up a new text message. "Sam and I think texting would be good for ya, because of you feeling more comfortable with writing to us, when you want to say something. All you do is," Dean showed his sister how to send a text message. "You can text anyone who also has texting on their phone. Our friend, Cas, just got into it, himself. His number's in your phone, too."

Dean looked around for anyone that might be listening before he lowered his voice and head. "We've been having Cas check up on you, to make sure you were okay."

"I guess you can say an angel is watching over you," Sam shrugged. "But, no one can see him, unless Cas wants them to. So, no one can know. Okay, buddy?"

Taylor nodded.

"I also included our friend, Jody's number, in here, too," Dean added. "She's one of the few people we, fully, trust. Plus, she's a cop, so if someone's hurting you, and Cas isn't here, to stop it, and you can't get a hold of either Sam or me, you can call or text her. Okay?"

Taylor looked up at him. As Dean looked back, he swore it felt like their father had, literally gave Taylor, his eyes. They were the same shade of brown and everything. It felt like he was looking at his father.

"You know, I can't get over how much you look like Dad." It had started out a thought, and somehow made its way, out of his mouth before Dean could stop it. Taylor jerked back, in surprise. He smiled. "It's like you're his twin or something. I think you may even have his nose."

"Now we know what Dad would have looked like if he was a girl," Sam joked, and the brothers let out a hearty laugh. Taylor frowned, looking down at the table. Sam was the first to notice. "We're not making fun of you or Dad. We were teasing on Dad. I think it's great you look like him. It's like we have a part of Dad, with us, again."

Dean opened a cigar box he had, sitting on the table, to the side. It was half full of old photos, that he looked through until Dean found the newest of the ones him and Sam had of their father. When he pulled it out, Dean showed it to Taylor. Taylor snatched it from his hand and held the photo, close to her face. He could see his sister really wanted their father. It wouldn't surprise him if the thought of meeting John, one day, was what kept her going. It had to be heartbreaking for Taylor, to find out, John died, a year after she was born.

Sam could see it, too. Even though the two of them spent most of the time, fighting, Sam missed their father, and wished there was a way for Taylor to, at least, meet John. Or, talk to him.

Dean showed Taylor other photos him and Sam had, especially the ones they had of Bobby. He told her all about the guy, explaining how he was a second father to them. It may have been a mistake, though. Sam and Dean had Bobby, when John wasn't around. Taylor didn't have anyone, and when she did get someone, it turned into a nightmare for the kid. Dean stopped when Taylor started crying, to herself, apologizing. It was then, he decided, not to show Taylor, any of the family photos they had. He still showed her, a photo he had, of his mother.

"I'm guessing, this is probably your namesake," he told her, showing Taylor, the photo. It had some wear and tear to it, but, only along the edges. "Her name was Mary." Taylor looked at the photo in his hand. "She died when Sam and I were, very young. Sam doesn't even remember." Dean motioned towards Sam, with the same hand, "you two may have a lot, in common, than you might think."

Taylor looked from the photo, to Dean, back to the photo, then over to Sam.

"Sorry we don't have any photos of your mom," Sam told her, making Taylor look back at the photo of John, she still had in her hands. "Aside from what is in your file, we don't know anything about her. We never met her, only Dad has."

Dean was putting the photos away, back, in the box. "If you want, you can have that one," he nodded towards the photo, and closed the lid. He folded his hands on the table. Dean changed the subject. "By next weekend, we should be moved into our new place. So, once Mindy approves it, you can start spending the whole weekend with us, instead of just a few hours on Saturday."

Sam watched Taylor, who continued to stare at their father's photo. "Would you like that, Taylor? Spending the whole weekend with us?" She didn't respond. Instead, she laid her head against Dean's arm. Dean moved his head, to kiss Taylor on hers, touching his forehead to it, for a couple seconds, before he took it back, smiling at her. Sam couldn't help feel a little envious of his brother, at that point. But, he wasn't going to blame Taylor. Every time Taylor freaked out, Sam had done nothing to make things better. All he did was just stand there. The one time Sam did do something, he felt he made things, worse.

Dean broke Sam's thoughts. "So, what was that video Julie wanted to show you, last time?" he asked Taylor and picked up her phone, unlocking it, with a swipe of his thumb. "Why don't you show me on your brand new phone?"

Taylor pried her gaze away from their father, to pull up the video, on YouTube. It was a video of a talking dog, having a conversation with his human, who was teasing the dog. After watching it, the brothers noticed their sister was smiling.

"That funny, bud?" Her smiling was too catchy for Sam. She nodded at him. "Do you like dogs?" Again, Taylor nodded. Sam took out his own phone, to scroll through his photo album, until he came to one of him and the dog he had hit and rescued, a couple years ago, showing Taylor. "That used to be my dog until I gave him to a friend, to take care of for me." Taylor looked at the photo on his phone, before she looked up at him and shrugged. Sam didn't understand what she implied.

Dean suggested on Taylor sending Sam a text, showing her, once more, how to send one. Taylor sent it, which Sam read on his phone. _Why did you give your dog away? Did you not want it, in e more?_

Sam looked up from his phone and shook his head. "No, it wasn't anything like that," he assured her. "I loved that dog. But, he couldn't come with me, on the road."

Taylor, then, texted, _Why?_

"Well, because, dogs like freedom to run and play. Being in a car, eight hours a day, wouldn't have been good for him. And, also, Dean has a 'no dogs allowed in the car' rule," Sam added.

Taylor looked over at Dean, with a confused look on her face.

"I _did_ have that rule," he corrected Sam. "That is, until the Colonel grew on me." Dean caught Sam, trying to stifle a snicker, thinking back to the day they met the German Shepherd. He, too, went through his phone's album, until he found one of him and the Colonel, showing it to Taylor.

Suddenly, Taylor bolted from her chair, dashing inside. Sam and Dean were taken aback, at the sudden bolt and wasn't sure what had happened. Did showing pictures of dogs trigger another memory? After a couple minutes, Taylor returned, carrying her sketchbook. She took it over, setting it on the table, to open it up and pulled out a torn out page that was folded in half. Taylor held it out, towards Dean.

He asked, "For me?"

Taylor nodded.

Dean took the page from her, and unfolded it. It was the drawing of the lion he had found when Dean was packing up Taylor's stuff, back at the bunker. Only, it was all finished, this time, colored and all. "Was this always for me, Kiddo?"

She nodded.

"Wow, this is amazing. Thanks, Kiddo." He showed Sam, who raised his eyebrows.

"That is amazing, buddy. You did a great job, there." The brothers couldn't help catch their sister blushing, red, from their praises. Sam changed the subject. He had been moving Taylor's ball around, under the table. "How about we pass the ball around. Want to?"

Taylor nodded, with excitement. She reached underneath the table, for the ball, and hurried around Dean's chair, out into the yard, to wait for Sam. Sam stood up and joined his sister. Taylor tried to bounce the ball on her knees, but only managed to hit it, with one knee, once.

Sam went to go retrieve the ball, bringing it back. "Good try, buddy. Keep practicing and you'll get it, eventually." He dropped the ball onto the ground and kicked it towards Taylor, who caught it with her foot. She passed it, back.

This time around, Dean watched his siblings pass the ball, back and forth. He couldn't be anymore happier, that Taylor was passing the ball with Sam, willingly. Dean wasn't happy when he found out why Taylor wasn't feeling comfortable around Sam. Dean was just as pissed at that foster parent as Sam was. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Taylor had started pulling on his arm, trying to get Dean, to join them. Dean was never big into soccer. If Taylor wanted him, to play, too, then he would. The three of them passed the ball around. There was no particular order, either one of the siblings kicked it to. Sam, Dean, and Taylor just passed it to whoever they felt like.

A half an hour had passed when Sam kicked the ball, sending it, soaring across the grass and pass where Taylor was standing. She turned on her heel to go after it. Someone had left the garden hose, lying nearby, and her foot hooked onto the hose, tripping Taylor. She fell forward, scraping below her knee. Taylor rolled over and the boys could see tears appearing. They hurried over, kneeling beside her, to help. Taylor only let Dean help her, though.

Dean looked Taylor, over. "What hurts, Kiddo?"

She lifted her right knee. There was some blood and dirt on the front of her leg.

He helped Taylor to her feet, and led her inside the house. Dean led Taylor over to the kitchen sink, asking Sam to ask Diane for a first aid kit. Sam headed for a downstairs bedroom the staff used as an office and knocked on the door.

At the kitchen sink, Dean held his hands out to his sister, helping Taylor, up, onto the island. There was a roll of paper towels sitting on the other side of the sink. Tearing some off, he wet it, with some warm water, using it to wipe away the blood and dirt. Even though his touch was gentle, it still stung like heck, making her eyes water. Taylor tried to push his hand away, that was causing the sting.

"I know it hurts, Kiddo. But, I have to clean your leg off," he told his sister.

Sam returned with the first aid kit, along with Diane.

"What happened?" she asked, watching as Dean continued to clean Taylor's leg.

"Someone left the hose lying around and Taylor tripped over it," Dean explained. When Taylor tried to push his hand away, some more, he tried to ease her with comforting words. Sam took the soiled paper towels from his brother when Dean was finished. While he took it over to the trash can, Dean opened the first aid kit. There was a can of antibacterial spray. Going for that first, he told Taylor, "Now, _this_ is gonna sting. It'll help it keep from getting infected, though. Okay?"

Taylor shook her head, repeatedly, when she heard the stuff was going to make her leg, sting, more.

"It'll be okay, sweetheart," Diane assured her. "It'll be over, quick. It'll only sting for a few moments. Want to squeeze my hand?" She held her hand out, towards Taylor.

Taylor shook her head, at Diane.

"I got both of my hands, occupied, Kiddo," Dean told her. One hand was holding the can of antibacterial spray, while the other held Taylor's foot on his bent knee. "Unless you want Sam's."

Taylor looked around, behind her, spotting Sam, standing on the other side of the island.

"Would you like to squeeze my hand, bud?" he asked. Sam's heart leaped inside his chest when he saw Taylor, outstretch her arm towards him. He, gladly, came back around, with the rest of them, standing on Dean's left, since Diane was on the other and held his hand up, for her. Taylor took it, but he could feel her hand shake. It continued to shake as Dean shook the can before spraying some of it over the scrape and Taylor squeezed Sam's hand. The pressure the middle Winchester felt in his hand, was not what he was expecting. It wasn't Superman's strength or anything, but Sam could tell the stuff Dean sprayed, really stung on an open wound. Her eyes watered as Taylor whimpered.

Sam used his other hand to rub her hand. "Hey, it's okay, bud. It's just cleaning your wound."

"It's all over now, Kiddo," Dean assured her, placing the can on the counter and rubbed the back of her leg. "You're doing great." He had to ask Diane if she could take care of the band-aid, since he was only one-handed at the moment. Diane tore one off and opened the wrapper, peeling the rest of them off as she placed the band-aid over the scrape.

A dark skinned, seventeen-year-old girl walked through the kitchen, grabbing a pitcher of kool-aid from the fridge. She looked over at the commotion as Diane was placing the band-aid on Taylor's leg and Dean told her, they were all finished.

"Dude, she's twelve," the girl told the adults, "why do you keep treatin' her like she's a lil' kid?" She walked behind them, to grab a cup from one of the upper cabinets.

"That's enough Tiana," Diane scolded the girl, firmly.

Tiana poured herself some kool-aid. She was about to return it to the fridge, when Dean asked if she could pour a cup for Taylor. "I ain't her maid. She can pour her own kool-aid," she told him.

Dean was about to say something, but, Sam stopped him.

When Tiana left the kitchen, Diane assured the brothers, "Like I tell Taylor, don't be offended by Tiana. She's been through rough times, similar to Taylor. All these girls have been dealt a rough hand, in some shape or another. They're all dealing with it in their own way. Tiana takes it out on anyone who crosses her path."

Dean nodded, letting it go. He turned his attention back to his sister. "Everything better, now, Kiddo?"

Taylor rubbed the back of her hand across her eye and nodded at him.

Diane smiled at Taylor, leaning her hand on the corner of the island. "She's a tough one. Aren't you, Taylor?"

Dean smiled at his sister. He stole a glance over at his brother, who was still standing there. "How's your hand, there?" he nodded towards the hand Taylor had squeezed, at Sam's side.

"It's okay. It only hurt for a second." Sam lifted his hand, to look it over, before he added, "It looks like Taylor has the Winchester strength, though." Sam smiled over at his sister. "You sure are strong."

Taylor was holding onto the edge of the counter, between her knees. Sam suggested instead of kool-aid, she should have some water. Dean helped his sister down, and got her cup, as well, as him and Sam. The three of them, each got some water from the water cooler that was over by the back door.

"You sure know your way around a first-aid kit," Diane complimented towards Dean, walking past the island, a little, with her knuckles on her sides.

He shrugged, before taking a drink of water. "Had to learn. Our brother, here, was always hurting himself, one way or another, when we were kids."

"Your dad never did it?" she asked, curious.

Dean had taken another drink of water. "Our dad was always at work, so he would leave me, in charge," he explained, once he swallowed.

"Oh." Diane looked surprised.

He asked, "What?"

"I thought Sam was older since he was so much taller than you."

"Yeah, we get that a lot." Dean shrugged, "Funny thing is, Sam was the short one, growing up. Then, somewhere in high school, he, suddenly, shot up and then, I became the short one. I think Dad gave me crap for a week, about that, when he came home and discovered it." John never was serious with the wisecracks. He found it, hilarious, his boys switched on him. It was one of the few times, the three of them shared a good laugh. After a few seconds, Dean felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over to see Taylor standing on a chair, behind him.

Taylor swiped her hand through the air, slowly, from the top of her head, and over Dean's.

"Oh, so, now you're being funny like Dad, huh?" Dean switched hands, so he could give his sister, a gentle hit on the stomach, with the back of his hand. It made Taylor giggle as she touched where he hit her.

Diane smiled, thankful to see the kid smile, just as the boys did. "Alright, Taylor. Get down before your brother has to bandage you up, some more," she told her, half laughing, herself, as she leaned one hand on the corner of the island. Taylor leaped off the chair, landing in a squat position and stood up.

"I think Taylor may be getting used to us," Sam observed.

"I think you're right, Sam," Diane agreed. "Julie, her roommate, has been a huge help, as well."

"Like, how?" Dean asked.

She shrugged. "Julie just knows what to say, I guess. With both you and Julie, Taylor has been coming a long way. I mean, she still isn't speaking, but, at least Taylor isn't hiding anymore."

"Taylor doing better with her chores?" About two weeks ago, Dean had given Taylor a stern, but gentle talking to, about refusing to help with the chores, especially the dishes. Diane told him, she tries to pair Taylor up, with Julie. Even then, Taylor tried to refuse. Right after dinner, Taylor would head back up to her room, and try and stay there, for the rest of the evening.

Taylor was leaning against her brother when he repeated his question towards her, instead. She nodded up at him.

"Taylor has been better, yes," said Diane. "We're still working on getting better at cleaning the bathroom."

Dean looked back down at his sister. "Hey, look at me," he told her. Taylor looked back, up at him, from the floor. "Nobody likes cleaning the bathroom. But, it has to get done. When you move back with us, you and Sam will have to share the responsibility of keeping your bathroom clean." The apartment Sam and Dean picked out, was a three-bedroom, with two bathrooms. One was the master bath, that Dean won, along with the master bedroom. After so many years, he had finally won a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Sam couldn't believe it and Dean was very pleased. "If I call and find out you had your phone taken away, I'm gonna be disappointed in you, and I don't want to be. Understand?"

Taylor nodded.

Hearing Dean mention Taylor's phone, reminded Sam, their phones were still outside. He headed back outside, to collect them, plus, the cigar box of photos, bringing them inside. He handed both hers and Dean's phones to them, his already in his pocket.

At that point, Julie leaped from one of the higher stairs, landing in a gymnastics pose, shooting to her feet. "And, the crowd goes wild as the judges give her a perfect ten," she told the ceiling.

Diane let out a sigh. "That's where Taylor is learning it from," she explained to the brothers, meaning when Taylor had jumped off the chair. To the fourteen-year-old, Diane said, "Julie, you're teaching Taylor, bad habits."

Julie walked into the kitchen. "Am not," she argued, with a grin. To Sam and Dean, she waved, "Hi."

"Hi," they both nodded, at the teenaged girl, with a smile.

"Want to see me do a cartwheel?"

"Not in the house, Julie," Diane reminded her.

Sam and Dean agreed and followed Julie, outside, along with Taylor. Diane stayed inside, heading back inside the office, since it was time to take another girl to their dance class.

Julie stood on one side of the glassy patch. "This is a two-handed cartwheel," she told the Winchesters. Julie pointed her right foot out, holding her arms above her head. She flipped over, onto her hands, twirling like a wheel, until Julie was back on her feet.

Sam and Dean clapped. "Stunning perfomance. Ten out of ten," Dean praised his sister's roommate and friend.

"Amazing," Sam added.

Julie returned to her original spot. "I can do it, one-handed, too. See?" She looked straight ahead. Pointing her right foot out, again, Julie, flipped over, this time, only using her left arm, this time, briefly, balancing on it, until she twirled over, back on her feet. "Ta da," she held both hands out, above her head.

"Wow, that is freakin' amazing," Dean told her, stunned. The brothers' eyebrows had rose when Julie managed to cartwheel, one handed.

Sam agreed.

"Thanks," she replied.

Taylor ran over to the patch of grass and tried to cartwheel, herself. Only, she flipped over, onto her bottom.

Julie helped her up, "Good effort, Tay. But, your kick has to be powerful enough, so your legs won't go to the side. Here, watch me." She moved to stand next to Taylor, pointing her right foot out, telling her to do the same. "Would you like to learn?" Julie yelled over at Sam and Dean.

"Oh, no, you girls have fun," Dean called back. "We'll just watch."

"Same, here," Sam agreed, declining. Neither of the brothers could see themselves cartwheeling. That was not for them.

Julie walked Taylor through the process, at first. She did a cartwheel, first, before turning around to have Taylor try it. Taylor tried, a few times, but, always ended up on her bottom instead of her feet. Julie helped her up, each time. "It just takes practice," she assured her.

Defeated, Taylor wandered over to where Dean was leaning against one of the pillars and leaned against him. He wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her back, up and down.

"You did better than I could," he tried to cheer her spirits up.

Taylor buried her face into his side.

"We all can't do everything, Kiddo. That's why we all have our own unique talents. I bet Julie can't draw like you can."

Sam got an idea. "You know what, Taylor. I think you should try again. I bet you'll do it, this time."

Taylor looked back at her other brother.

"I'll even help you, if you'll let me." Sam hoped she'd say yes, but the middle Winchester wasn't betting on it. It was worth a shot, though. He motioned towards the yard, to encourage her. Taylor stood up from where she was leaning against Dean and headed back, to where Julie was now doing back bends, before flipping over onto her feet.

Sam stood next to Taylor, telling her to start the cartwheel, and let her know, he would support her. If that was all right with Taylor, of course. Taylor pointed her right foot and held her arms above her head. She had to do it, slow, so Sam could help her, but Taylor managed to do a cartwheel.

"Yeah, you did it, buddy!" he praised, clapping for his sister. Taylor lit up, happily, which Sam held up, two hands for a high five, this time. "See, I told ya, you'd do it," as Taylor slapped both hands.

Dean made his way over to his brother and sister, holding one hand in the pocket of his jeans. With the other, he held up one hand. Taylor slapped his, too. "Awesome job, Kiddo," he also praised her. "With the cartwheel, and with trusting Sam."

Taylor looked from Dean, over to Sam. They noticed her take a deep breath in. To be honest, though, Sam felt Taylor tense up when he held onto her, the whole time. Things might be okay, now. Dean was there. But, Dean wouldn't always be there. What if he went to use the bathroom or something. Plus, Julie was close by, as well. Taylor may have felt safe, because the ones she did feel comfortable with, were there.

"Listen, Kiddo," he heard Dean tell Taylor. "I'd trust Sam with my life. I'm not saying he's never let me down, but then, again, there's been times, I've let him, down. We've both made bad decisions against one another. At the end of the day, though, I know he would never do what that guy did to you. I would one hundred percent feel comfortable, leaving the two of you alone." It was scary when Dean said, the exact same thing Sam was thinking. "He's had my back, more times than I can count, and Sam'll have yours if you let him. Like, just now. He didn't let you fall, right?"

Taylor shook her head.

"Right. 'Cause in the end, he'll do whatever he can, to make sure that doesn't happen, Kiddo. You can't let fear keep you from those who do care about you. If we didn't care about ya, we wouldn't have move here and got jobs for you. Bottom line, we're family, and family looks out for one another. Don't let that guy rule over you, forever. You have to forgive and move on, for _your_ sake. Take it from someone who knows this kind of thing. If you hold onto those feelings and not let the ones who want to help, in, it's gonna tear you apart." Dean pointed at himself, "Sam has spent countless of times, trying to get me to talk to him, and it, sometimes, cost me, my life. I don't want to see you going down that dark path. It ain't easy to come back from, and you're still young. Okay?"

Taylor nodded.

"We love and care about you, bud," Sam told her, getting her attention. "We just want to help you. We can't do that if you don't let us in. We will never abandon you. If times like missing your game, happens, again, just know, it wasn't our fault and something got in our way. Dean and I wouldn't do something like that to you, on purpose." He noticed Taylor's eyes were watering. He reached out, towards her, slowly, until his hand rested on top of her head. Taylor flinched from it, at first, and stared up at Sam. He took his hand back, but, wasn't expecting what came next. Taylor wrapped her arms around his lower waist. She was tensed, but, Sam, quickly did away with the shock and wrapped his arms around her head, rubbing a hand, up and down her upper arm. "It's okay, buddy. I promise. It's okay."

Unfortunately, it wasn't. Even when things seemed to be going smoothly, they escalated, quickly. The memories must have been flooding her mind, as she squeezed her eyes, shut, tight. Taylor pushed away and started throwing punches in Sam's direction. Julie, who had been focused on her gymnastics practice and tuning the rest of the world out, looked over at the siblings.

Dean's first instincts were to step in. Sam reminded Dean that he couldn't, and knelt down, to Taylor's level, to look up at her.

"Hey, buddy, look at me." He tried to grab a hold of Taylor's wrists, to stop her punches, dodging them, in the process. "Look at me. It's okay. Matt's not here. I'm not him. It's me, Sam. No one is hurting you, buddy, I promise." Taylor was now crying, eventually bringing the other staff worker, out. Words weren't getting through to her. Taylor was too far, deep in her memories. So, Sam pulled his sister in, and held her in his arms. Taylor was now, pawing at the grass, her cleats ripping it up. "Come on, buddy." he said, "it'll be okay," and remembered what Emily had said. Sam started singing the chorus to _Carry on my Wayward Son_ , singing as much as he could remember.

Dean held his own, trying not to jump in. Sam had to do this, not him. They had to prove to Taylor, Sam could be trusted.

Sam struggled against his sister. Out of nowhere, Taylor bit him on the arm. Not even Dean got that. The staff tried to interfere, herself, but, Dean stopped her. The middle Winchester, actually started crying, himself. Not from the pain of the bite. He could handle a bite. Sam's been beaten, stabbed, tortured. One little bite from a twelve-year-old wasn't going to bring tears to his eyes. No, he started crying, knowing that Taylor, more than, likely, bitten Matt, at some point, trying to protect herself.

He wrapped an arm around her head, holding his head against it and sniffed in. "It's okay, buddy. You don't need to be afraid, anymore. I won't let that happen to you. I love you, bud. I'm here to protect you. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Sam just repeated soft words, over and over, until Taylor finally settled down. No one was sure if it was from exhaustion or if it was because Sam's words got through.

She, eventually, stopped squirming and pawing at the grass, after five minutes, sitting there, in her brother's arms. Taylor managed to open her eyes, and look at him. Sam still had tears in his own eyes. One even was drifting down the side of his face. Like Taylor had seen Dean, she reached up and caught it, wiping the tear away with her thumb.

Sam couldn't help smile through his tears. "Thanks, buddy."

"S-S-Sam...my."

Neither Dean, Julie, or the staff worker could hear her. Dean did see Taylor's mouth move.

"I'm right here, buddy. It's okay." With that said, Taylor threw herself at Sam, hugging him around the neck. It felt like things moved in slow motion. Sam threw his arms around her, thankful and relieved his time had finally come. This day may have started out, crappy. It turned into the best day of his life.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jody arrived at the motel, that evening, around ten. The boys waited outside for her when she called and said she close. Each of the boys greeted Jody with a hug.

"You boys are looking good," she told them.

Sam smiled. "Thanks."

"How is everything? Did you end up making it?"

"Unfortunately, not," he replied. "We ended up getting there, right after Taylor's game ended. Everyone was leaving. Taylor was devastated."

"Ohhh," Jody gave a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry. Is Taylor all right?"

"Not at first. She was upset with us. But, we got her to come around, and we got to spend our three hours with her," Dean explained.

"Well, that's good."

"Plus, things got better, later on. I finally got through to her," Sam explained.

"What do you mean?"

Sam told Jody about their visit, that day, finishing with one of Taylor's episodes. "In the end, she ended up giving me a hug," he said, when Sam finished.

"That's great, Sam," she praised.

Dean was just as excited as his brother was, glad to be making even more progress with their sister. He changed the topic, curious. "So, what's this about some stuff you were bringing, that you couldn't take on a plane?"

"Come on, I'll show ya," she motioned with her head and led the boys around to the back of the small, silver SUV she pulled up in. Jody opened the back. The backseat was down, and the whole back of the car was full of pots, pans, dishes, towels for both the kitchen and bathrooms. There was a microwave and toaster, still sealed in their boxes. There was cleaning supplies, and even a box of nonperishable food. Sam and Dean were blown away by the generous stuff the people of Sioux Falls had given them.

"Holy crap," was Dean's first and only words that he could manage to express what he was thinking.

Sam had a hard time, peeling his gaze away, to look over at Jody. His head switched, repeatedly, between the two. "They gave us all this stuff?"

She nodded, "Yup. And, the car, is also yours, Sam."

If they were in a cartoon, Sam's jaw would, basically be on the ground, as his mouth hung open. "What?" They had never experienced this kind of generosity before. Who gives away a car? Unless there was something wrong with it.

"A family was just given, a minivan, themselves, when their fourth child was born. So, they figured, since they can't repay the person, back, they would pay it, forward, and give you, their old car, since Dean has to drive you to work, every day. With a kid, you're gonna want to have two cars, trust me. There's a juice stain behind the driver's seat I tried to get up, but, I couldn't. Sorry."

"No, it's alright. This…" Sam looked around at the car. He was lost for words.

Dean wasn't. "Want did you mean when you said, we would want two cars, with a kid?"

"Doctors appointments, school, sports, errands. It makes things, easier. Trust me."

"But, we could make it, work, with one car," he pointed out.

"Dean," Jody told the eldest Winchester.

"Yeah?"

"Like I told Sam, earlier. Shut up, and say thank you." The mom in Jody was showing, at the moment.

Dean, quickly, accepted it. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you."

Jody smiled, satisfied.

"So, if you're giving me, the car. How are you getting home?" Sam couldn't help ask.

"I have a friend, coming back from California. When I told her, I was heading up here, she offered to swing by and pick me, up. We plan to spend a couple days, here, though. Try the slots. See a show, or two."

"You know, Sam, we've been here for almost two months, now, and we still haven't checked out Vegas. Why don't we go, tonight? Have some fun," Dean told his brother.

"Dean, we are living in a motel, saving for an apartment, to get our sister back," Sam reminded him. "That's why we haven't gone out, yet. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, after we get settled in, then, can we?"

"Maybe. And, we're gonna have a limit that we can bring, and no going over. We've come too far to lose everything."

Dean gave in. He had to admit, Sam was right. They had come a long way since the brothers had moved to Nevada. If Dean was set loose in a casino, no telling what would happen, especially if he had a few drinks. He was still questioning that waitress, with the bizarre rash.

Since the rest of the motel was all booked up, Sam gave his bed to Jody, and slept on the floor, for the next couple nights. On Monday, the boys used a sick day from work, since they normally don't get sick and wouldn't use them, anyway, and finally packed up the motel they had been staying in, for the past month and a half. Sam followed Dean, to the new apartment, in his new car. Jody rode with Sam.

The group met with the landlord, first, to fill out the paperwork. Since Crowley wiped their slate, clean, Sam and Dean didn't have credit to rent an apartment on their own. Technically, Dean never had it to begin with. Sam built some up while he was at Stanford, but, they never gave the king of hell, a limit, so Crowley wiped the whole slate, clean. So, they needed Jody there, to co-sign.

Once they were finished with the paperwork, and everything was signed, Sam and Dean were each given three keys. Front door, mailbox, and to the gate surrounding the pool. In the corner, where the three bedroom apartments were, there was a grounded pool, that went up to five feet. There were several lounge chairs scattered around, as well as some matching patio pool area also had a small, round heated pool, that was three feet deep. Dean was looking forward to trying that one out. The gates around the pool were attached to the club house. Sam was very interested when he learned they had a fitness center, with exercise equipment. Both them thought Taylor would like the pool.

"Do you think Taylor knows how to swim?" Sam had asked, during the tour.

Dean shrugged. "If not, we can teach her to swim."

Sam, Dean, and Jody each brought in a box, as they headed for their apartment. Dean unlocked the front door with his key, letting Sam and Jody in, first. Jody stepped inside, into the semi large living room.

"Wow, boys," she complimented, impressed on how nice the apartment looked. "This looks really nice."

"Yeah, I'm surprised this apartment was in our price range," Dean replied.

The brothers gave Jody, the grand tour. On the other side of the living room, was a small space. That was the dining room, with a small kitchen, hidden from view, by a wall. The dining room also had a closet-like space, with a washer and dryer, hidden by two sliding doors.

The kitchen had a short and narrow walking space, with a tan, wooden floor. On one side was the fridge, in the corner, along with a single sink and counter space. On the the other side, the stove was sitting between more counter space. The stove was white and non gas, with an overhead light and fan right above it. Next to the stove, on the left, were four drawers. To the right of the sink, was a dishwasher. Above everything, but, the fridge, there were brown cupboards. The walls and ceiling were, completely, white, and the baseboards were a tan, hard plastic. The ceiling light was long and rectangular. Jody thought it looked like a nice, small kitchen, perfect for their small family.

Next, Sam led Jody over to the left side of the living room, down a short hallway, where two of the bedrooms and a bathroom was, showing her the bathroom, first. Sam flipped on the light switch, just inside the door. Sam and Dean had already gone to turn on the electricity so it would be ready when they moved in.

Jody peered inside. The sink was the closest to the door. The counter top and sink was white, with black speckled dots covering all over. The toilet was right next to it, and on the far side, was a bathtub. There was a thin, metal curtain rod, but, no shower curtain. Across from the toilet, on the wall, was a towel rod. The floor was the same as it was in the kitchen.

Next was the bedrooms. Neither was one was really special. Yet. Both of them had the same carpet as the living room, and also the walls: white.

"You know, I didn't think of it until now," Dean said. "With all this white, it feels like I should be wearing a straight jacket."

"Well, once, you boys get everything moved in, it should bring some color," Jody pointed out, in optimism. "Have you picked out any furniture, yet?"

The apartment grew an awkward silence. Sam and Dean exchanged looks between each other.

Jody folded her arms. "You forgot furniture, didn't you?"

"Uh," Sam stared at Jody, unable to answer. After staying in motels for so long and the fact that the Bunker had also been furnished, the thought of furniture hadn't crossed their minds. Even though, they had already seen the place when they toured it. Did they think furniture would, magically appear once the brothers moved in?

She rolled her eyes, and headed for the front door. "Come on. Let's get everything moved in. We can go check out places, afterwards." The three of them moved everything in, setting the stuff inside the room that it goes in.

When Sam noticed a plunger was in the kitchen, he knew who had put it there. "Dean," he called, right as Dean brought in a box of canned goods.

"What?"

He turned to look over at his brother. "Why would a plunger go in the kitchen?"

"Uh, to unclog the sink?"

"That's what the garbage disposal is for. The plunger goes in the bathroom."

"Oh, yeah," Dean snapped his fingers, "I, totally, knew that." He, then, went over to retrieve the plunger, taking it where it should go. Well, to Sam and Taylor's bathroom. If they ever decide to have Mexican food, Sam would need it. Now, that he thought about it, Dean felt really sorry for Taylor. He's shared a bathroom with their brother, for years, and knew when to avoid it, especially after a burrito. That was going to have to be some more big brother advice Dean would have to pass on to their sister. Poor Taylor. Maybe Dean should have let Sam have the master bedroom. Maybe on taco or burrito nights, he'll let Taylor use his.

Once everything was out of both cars, Sam, Dean, and Jody took one car, to go shopping around for furniture. Sam had a tiny bit of experience from when Jessica had dragged him around, looking for furniture for their apartment. Dean, on the other hand, knew nothing. He just wanted something comfortable and durable.

Sam and Jody stared over at Dean, confused. "Durable?" Jody questioned.

He grinned, which Sam understood and rolled his eyes.

"Just get it all out of your system before Taylor moves in," Sam told his brother, before he and Jody walked away. He could just picture Taylor going to their brother's room in the middle of the night and walking in on Dean having his definition of fun. Sam never thought he would recover when he walked in on Dean, that one time. Keyword being, one time. He wondered if anybody had given Taylor, the Talk, yet, or if him and Dean would have to. Bobby was the one to give him, a talk, after Dean scared the piss out of him, with everything he was learning on his own, when Sam was about Taylor's age. If the brothers did have to give Taylor, the Talk, maybe it should be him. Then again, Taylor was a girl, and would be going through different things that boys didn't. _Oh, God!_ Taylor was twelve. If she hasn't yet… Sam just about crapped himself when he thought about the possible future, if it hasn't happened already. _Oh, please, God, if You are listening. Please, let Taylor already have gone through it, with Mindy or even Diane, or one of the other group home staff._ The giant hadn't noticed he was turning red, in the face. So, when Jody asked if he was okay, Sam was lost for words. "Huh? What?"

"Dude. You look like that tomato, from that cartoon, Pastor Jim used to put on for us," Dean commented.

"Um… Nothing," he shook his head, once. "Nothing. Everything's fine. Can we just go?" At that, Sam continued walking, again.

Dean and Jody exchanged looks between them. They shrugged, before they went to catch up to the middle Winchester.

It wasn't until the fourth place they checked, did the Winchesters find furniture that stuck out to them. It was at an inexpensive warehouse place. For now, they just brought two queen beds, and a twin. For the living room, they bought a couch, with a matching recliner. Dean called that as his chair. Sam commented on how Dean was becoming an old man. Under his breath, of course. The brothers got a simple table and chairs for the dining room. Once they paid for everything, and for delivery, they headed back to the apartment, to let the guys in, who would be delivering it. It was a few hours wait time since the truck had other deliveries, so Sam and Dean got lunch, on the way, taking it back with them. The three of them sat, picnic-style, on the dining room floor.

"Hey, hey," Dean told his brother, when Sam spilled ranch from his salad, on the floor. "No spilling anything." This was why they weren't sitting in the living room, as Sam had suggested.

Sam used a napkin to wipe up the ranch. "Really, Dean?" he questioned of him.

"Yes, really. We've, barely, moved in, today, and already you're making a mess on the floor. I expected Taylor to be the one who spills something, not isn't gonna be like staying in a motel. If we're gonna live here, for, at least, a year, we're going to keep it, clean. Got it? Just like at the bunker. Especially when Mindy comes to inspect the place."

"Speaking of that, do you know when she's coming?" Jody asked.

He shrugged. "I haven't called, yet."

"Once we get everything moved in and unpacked," Sam said, and took a bite of his salad. He chewed it up and swallowed, before adding, "I see Mindy on Thursday, for Taylor's therapy. If we're done by Wednesday evening, we'll probably wait and let her know, then."

Jody nodded, before taking a bite of her cheese burger.

"What do you think Taylor will write in her letter?" Dean asked, curious.

Sam shrugged. "I don't have a clue. Who knows what Taylor has on her mind. I'm curious, myself. I wasn't allowed to bring it up, during the visit, remember?"

"Right," Dean nodded.

"I'm hoping, what happened on Saturday, will help Taylor, maybe open up and share with me, what's going on."

Jody spoke up, at that. "You really think your sister's gonna open up, after the first hug?" she asked, in surprise.

He shrugged, again. "Why not?"

"Sam, it doesn't work that way. The girl was raped and abused. Just because the two of you got her to accept you, doesn't mean she's gonna share and care. You two of all people should know that."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Do you share everything with each other? At least, at first?"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Jody was right. There was some things, they didn't share with each other.

Jody continued, "Just because you get Taylor to trust you, doesn't mean she'll be willing to talk about what happened. She was six years old when it happened. That can be very traumatic for someone her age, to just open up and tell someone. Even if the persons were her brothers." Sam and Dean nodded at the floor. "You have to give it more time than that, guys. And, if Taylor does share something in her letter, Sam, then, that's incredible. If not, then, that'll be expected. Right now, all Taylor needs, is your love and patience. Don't pressure her, or it's just gonna push her, farther away."

Sam held his plastic fork, inside the lettuce. He thought about the times he had pressured Dean into talking and how it just made him, angry and resentful. Dean did, eventually open up, but was it really his idea, or was it out of guilt?

"I see how much you do care and love your sister. Show her, that, first. Then, when Taylor's ready, she'll come talk to you. It may not even be until she's living here," she finished.

Dean felt his face, flush, as he eyes watered. He couldn't help think of the pain and the memories, and the horrors his sister must have gone through. It wasn't fair. Why were people so sick and cruel. Dean knew monsters. He was raised to hunt them, and learned the instincts of ghosts, vampires, werewolves, wendigos. Hell, even demons. But, humans? Dean couldn't quite figure them out.

He thought back to eleven years ago, while him and Sam was still searching for their father. Back when Sam was captured by a bunch of hillbilly hunters, who liked to hunt other people, and do God only knows what. The sons and daughter were only doing what their father had taught them. Sam and Dean did what John taught them. But, the father. How did he start hunting humans? Was it a family tradition? Had that family always done it? Or, was it because he was pissed off at a human and that was his revenge on the human race? What about Matt? Was he raped as a kid, so, it got to him, that he felt he had to do it, too? Where does the cycle start? Or, come from? Why? What made a person go sick in the head, to hurt a poor, innocent, defenseless child?

Then, Dean's mind started to wander, even further, to when Taylor was three. How could someone get so frustrated over several bathroom accidents, that the person felt the need to beat her? Dean had struck others in anger, including his own brother, but, he never felt the need to raise a hand to a kid. Dean didn't even want to hit the kid with the superhuman strength. At least that hurt his hand than the kid. There was also, the time, he shoved Ben, when Dean was bitten by a vampire. Dean never got over that one, even after Lisa and Ben forgave him, and even if his intention was to keep Ben away from him. It felt more like when a schoolyard bully when they picked on another kid, only the bully was an adult. The thought of his little sister, at the age of three…THREE, being struck, all because she was still learning to use the bathroom. Dean understood it might be frustrating for someone, who was teaching the kid and they continued to go in their shorts. But, a small child had spent the first few years doing that and having someone change them. Now, all of a sudden, they had to learn to do it, themselves? That was a lot for a toddler to grasp. The worse of it was, the foster dad beat her, so badly, Taylor was sent to the hospital, for three weeks. If that caused her to stop speaking, then that must have been when things started going to hell, for the kid.

Right then and there, as he dropped his burger, Dean lost it. Tears leaked from his eyes. Why couldn't John tell them they had a sister? Why did Taylor have to suffer all that abuse? Why wasn't Dean able to be there, for her, like he was for Sam?

Jody's heart broke for the guy. She put her burger down, to move closer, and put her arms around Dean, comforting him. "It's alright, Dean. It's alright now." It really wasn't. Not really. Dean couldn't go back in time and keep it from happening. Somehow, it just seemed like his fault.

Dean let Jody comfort him. He suddenly let the words fly out. "How could Dad let this happen? Why the hell did he not tell us? None of this should have happened. We should have been there for Taylor!"

"Dean, you shouldn't put blame on your dad," Jody told him, an arm wrapped over his shoulders. "I'm sure your dad didn't know this would happen. They probably told him, Taylor would go to a good family and that she would be well taken care of. He probably didn't think something like this could happen. No one does. It can happen to anyone. You just never know."

Sam asked, "If Dad knew anything about could happen in foster care, I'm sure he would have taken Taylor to Bobby's, or Pastor Jim, even, where he could have found her a good family."

"Then, why didn't he?" Dean had lifted his head, to look at Sam. "Huh? Why didn't Dad just take Taylor with him, and drop her off with one of his friends? Like he did with us."

"Because he was trying to protect her, Dean. Remember what her file said? That's why Dad didn't leave Taylor with one of his friends. Because he wanted Taylor to grow up away from the life we were already in."

"It doesn't matter, Sam. Dad gave Taylor away. You don't do that to your kid!"

"You do if you love them," said Jody.

Dean stared at the woman, beside him, like she was crazy.

"Dean, I know it's hard to accept what happened to your sister. It can be hard for anyone to accept. You don't think it can happen to someone you love, but, it can. It's tragic and heartbreaking. You can't let this anger get the best of you. How do you think Taylor is dealing with it?"

He had dropped his gaze, towards the floor. "I know. That's why…"

"Didn't you just get done telling Taylor, she needs to forgive and move on?" Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, for her sake. She still has a chance."

"So do you." Dean looked back at the woman. "Why should Taylor forgive and heal from this, when you can't?" Jody asked of the eldest Winchester. He did not answer. Dean remained silent, thinking of his sister. "You're her big brother, Dean, and pretty soon, Taylor's gonna be looking up to you. You're fighting for custody so you can take care of her, yourself, right?"

"You bet I am. Taylor needs to be with family," he replied.

"Well, you're gonna have to prove to the judge that you can take care of her." Jody shook her head, "I'm not talking about having a source of income and providing a roof over her head, either. Part of having custody over a child is being a good role model. In order for a child to grow into a responsible adult, we, as parents and caregivers need to teach that to them. So, if you can't forgive and let it go, how are you going to expect Taylor to do the same?"

A tear was drifting down his cheek, as Jody's words sunk in. All him and Sam wanted, was to tear Matt a new one. They wanted a way to go back in time and stop it from happening. But, who's to say it wouldn't happen to another kid? And, what if that kid didn't have brothers like Taylor has? What if that kid never received a family at all, and her life ended, long before than it should? At least with Taylor, Dean knew she would be okay…eventually. "I...I...I…" his eyes squeezed shut, as the anger continued to hold its grip on him. That was his sister. There was no way Dean could move on until he was putting a bullet in the guy's skull.

Sam felt the same way, wanting revenge, himself. The guy was in prison, though, and was probably finding it, rough, inside those walls, anyway. He had heard guys who rape or molest children don't do well once they get there, and others find out why they were sent there. Still, it would be nice to stab the guy. But, that chance may never happen and Sam knew Jody was right. The brothers needed to model for Taylor, that the best thing to do was pick themselves up and carry on.

The tears were now coming, one after the other.

"What's done is done, Dean. You can't keep beating yourself up, over it. You know now and I'm sure you'll do whatever it takes for her to be in a safe and loving home."

"You got that right. No one is gonna hurt my little sister. Not ever again."

Afterward the delivery men came and dropped off the furniture, Sam, Dean, and Jody decided to head to the nearest Wal-Mart, to do some grocery shopping. Dean sent a text to Taylor, what kind of bed set she wanted for her bed. Other than the plastic drawers, that was all they got for her room, for now. Sam and Dean wanted Taylor there, so she could pick out what she wanted for their room. And, also, they were coming up on their budget.

When they got back to the apartment, Jody's friend had pulled up. Exchanging hugs goodbye, Sam and Dean thanked Jody for all her help, as well as Sioux Falls' generosity. The day seemed, overall, a very good day. That is, while they were putting away the groceries, Dean's phone rang and saw Mindy was calling.

 _"Dean, I have some unfortunate news I thought you should be informed of."_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dean couldn't drive as fast as he wanted to since he had to go by the female voice, coming from Sam's phone, as it told him where to go. The last five minutes seemed like a blur. After Mindy had called, Dean and Sam had just shoved all the refrigeration stuff into the refrigerator and dashed out to the Impala. His thoughts were focused on how Taylor was holding up. Of all the times, she had lashed out at others, no one had ever fought back. Not ever. Until now.

According to Mindy, it was just Taylor and one other girl at home. The others were either on Pass, which Dean wasn't even sure what that meant, but could care less at this point, or at a doctor's appointment. It was spring break for the elementary and high school girls, including Taylor, who went to a kindergarten thru eighth grade school. Since the other girl was up in her room, Diane had suggested Taylor take the opportunity to have control of the TV remote. So, until the girls got home from the doctors, she watched cartoons.

Taylor was watching cartoons when the girls got home. Tiana, who always had control of the remote, went straight for the TV, grabbing the remote from where Taylor held it, on the arm of the couch. She held onto the remote, trying to yank it from the older girl. Long story, short, the girls got into a fight, with Taylor lashing out at Tiana, as she had done with Sam or previous foster caregivers. Diane and the other staff tried to break it up and Taylor ended up, getting physical with them, too. Finally, after a while, Diane called Mindy, to have her come pick up Taylor.

When Mindy told all this to Dean, he asked if they could come see Taylor. Dean knew Taylor was probably, very anxious, at this point. Usually, CPS would give a kid time to adjust to the new placement, but, in these circumstances, she agreed, hoping that would ease Taylor, especially when her favorite toy got "hurt" in the process, and was actually, one of the reasons she got physical towards the staff.

Dean never thought, twice. As soon as he hung up, all he told Sam was, that Taylor needed them. Once they slid into the Impala and pulled out of the apartment's parking lot, he finally told Sam, Taylor had gotten into a fight and Diane finally got Mindy to move her.

Sam wasn't fond of the news just as much as his brother was. "Is Taylor okay?" he asked, after Dean told him.

"She's fine, for the most part. Mostly shaken up. Mindy did tell me, the girl had given Taylor, a shiner. Taylor refused the ice they tried to put on it, so, her eye's swollen, shut."

He rose, higher, in his seat when Sam heard their sister's eye was swollen, shut. "And, so, they just decided it was best to move Taylor? What about the other girl?"

Dean shrugged, as he paid attention to the road. "Right now, I could give a rat's ass." His emotional state was fully locked on his sister. It was, as if, that kid somehow had control of his emotions, and he wasn't sure why, exactly. Only Taylor would have had the power to make the guy break down, like Dean had done, earlier, that day. "We're coming, Kiddo," he mumbled under his breath, gripping the top of the steering wheel in one hand.

Another ten minutes went by, as Dean finally pulled into a residential neighborhood, in the north part of the city, same area as before. The GPS told him, to make a right, driving straight, until they pulled up to a one-story house, across from a desert field. Along the other side of the road, was an irrigation canal, ending at a pipe that was blocked off by vertical bars.

The moment Dean turned off the engine, he was out of the car and hurrying up to the front door, where he pressed the doorbell. Sam hurried up behind him.

A woman around their age, a few feet shorter, answered the door. "Hi," she greeted, brightly. "You must be Dean and Sam?"

Dean nodded, once. "Yes."

She held her hand out for them to shake, shaking each of the brothers' hands. "I'm Rebecca, Pleased to meet you," and moved to the side, to let them, inside. " Taylor and Mindy are right in here." Rebecca led them through the front room/dining room, and into the living room, where Dean was, suddenly, bombarded. The second she saw her brother, Taylor made a beeline for him, before he even had a chance to blink, much less, say anything.

Taylor squeezed Dean around the waist, pressing her face into his shirt, crying.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, Kiddo. Everything's alright. I'm here now," he assured her, holding his sister, in his arms. After thirty seconds, Dean lifted Taylor, off her feet and up, into his arms.

Before Taylor could bury her face into his neck, Sam stole the chance to see the damage for himself, moving behind his brother. From what he could tell, her right eye had a ring around it, that was a dark shade of purple. Her eyelids were puffy, and had some redness, as well.

Mindy had gotten up from the couch, after Taylor did, walking towards them. She noticed Sam examining the bruise. "I thought about taking Taylor to the urgent care, but, it doesn't look that bad. If we can get some ice on it, we would be able to tell."

"Taylor still refuses?" he asked, standing up, straight, to look over at his sister's caseworker.

She nodded. "'Fraid so. As soon as it touches her, Taylor moves away from it."

Dean rubbed Taylor's back, up and down, once, and kissed the side of her head. "Okay, Kiddo," he said, sliding Taylor, back onto her feet. He could, now, see the black eye for himself. "You need to let us put some ice on that," Dean nodded towards her eye, leaning over, so he was a little more eye level.

Taylor shook her head.

"We need to get that swelling down, Kiddo. Or, you won't be able to see out of it."

Taylor sucked on her lower lip, staring, pitifully, up at Dean.

"Remember when I sprayed that stuff on your leg and it stung, real bad?"

She nodded, slowly.

"And, how's your leg, now? Better, right?"

Taylor continued to nod.

"See? Some pain can be a good thing. With the ice, though, it'll, eventually, numb your eye and you won't feel anything. The ice'll help the swelling, around your eye, go down and hopefully, let you open it. Okay?"

She dropped her gaze, towards the tiled floor.

"Hey, look at me, Kiddo," Dean lifted a hand under her chin, so she would look up, again. "What happened, happened. Don't worry on it. It's not your fault. So, don't think for a second, that it was." Taylor pulled away, turning around, to head back over to the couch. The adults watched as she grabbed her dolphin. Sam and Dean's hearts broke when they saw her grab its tail with her other hand, and walked back over to the same spot, in front of Dean, to show him.

"Daddy," she whimpered, softly.

Dean stared at the toy, confused why she said, daddy. But, he spoke, anyway, to sympathize with Taylor. "Your dolphin lost his tail. That had to hurt, huh?" He could see the dolphin losing his tail, produced more tears.

"I told her, I might be able to sew it back on," Rebecca spoke up.

Dean looked over at the woman. "See," he turned back to Taylor. "Your dolphin can still have his tail. He just has to go through surgery," and smiled for her. "And, he'll be good as new."

Taylor stared over at Rebecca, switching back to her oldest brother, to nod.

"If your dolphin can be a big, brave boy, can you be brave and let us put some ice on that eye?" To Dean's delight, she nodded at him. "Atta girl." Rebecca turned to go grab a bag of peas from the freezer, bringing it, back, to hand to him. Dean took it and held it up to her eye. Taylor flinched away from the cold, at first. But, with some encouragement from Dean, she stepped towards it, again, and allowed him, to gently, press it against her eye. "You're gonna have to hold it, Kiddo."

Taylor held the bag of peas, to her eye, letting Dean take his hand away. She whimpered from the cold discomfort.

"It'll help your eye, I promise." Dean stood up. Something fell out of the hole where the dolphin's tail should be, onto the floor. He squatted down, to pick it up and examined it. It looked like a red heart. Not an actual blood-pumping heart, a valentine heart.

"What is that, Dean?" Sam asked, curious.

"It's a heart."

He jerked his head, in surprise. "A heart-" Then, it hit the middle Winchester. "You mean, like a heart you would stuff inside a stuffed animal from Build-a-Bear?" Jessica had requested one for her birthday, once, that it was the only thing she wanted. Those toys were very popular that year. So, Sam, gladly, took his girlfriend to the mall, to make one.

Dean looked back, over his shoulder. He stood up, as he asked, "what's a build-a-bear?"

"It's a store in the mall," he explained. "You pick out a stuffed animal and they stuff it, right then and there for you. Jess wanted me, to make her one. She even made me, do the heart routine."

Dean raised his eyebrows, shaking his head, "Which is?"

Sam went on to explain the whole process. That was when it dawned on them. Did...did...John Winchester...make the dolphin for Taylor? Big, strong, tough, rough-skinned John Winchester made a Build-a-Bear. Their eyes grew wide as saucers, at the thought of their father making the dolphin for their sister.

Dean looked from the heart in his hand, over at Taylor, then at Sam. "Do you really think Dad would do something like this?"

"Why not?" Rebecca smiled. "They're fun to make. I take kids on their birthdays, to make one of their own."

"Our dad wouldn't do something like that. Our mom, maybe, but, not our dad," Sam told her.

"Is Taylor your only sister?" she asked.

The brothers nodded, in response.

"Our dad only had three boys and a girl."

"Well, you have to be gentlier with daughters, than with sons." Rebecca looked over at Taylor and nodded at Dean, to get his attention.

Dean looked back, at his sister. Taylor was holding a white box up to him. He took it and looked it over. There was a button underneath some holes. Dean figured those holes were a speaker and pressed the button with his thumb. No sound happened.

"The batteries must be dead," Sam guessed.

Dean looked at the device. He flipped it over. There was a compartment where the batteries could be changed if one had a screwdriver. "They must have been dead for a while. I never knew that thing could talk. Wonder what a dolphin would say if it could."

"It's a record box. You can make it say anything you want," Rebecca explained.

"My sister made one for my niece, when she went to her first overnight camp, two summers ago," said Mindy. "So, she could hear her mother's voice when she was homesick."

Dean stared at the women. "So, this thing could have our dad on it?" he held the record box up.

Mindy shrugged. "Possibly. If he's the one who made it."

He looked back at Sam, and switched back to Mindy. "What kind of batteries do these things take?"

"Should say, somewhere on there." She stepped, closer, taking the record box from him and looked it over.

"It takes a few watch batteries," Rebecca spoke up. "I keep some on hand, for the kiddos, who like to play theirs, over and over." She headed around the small island, and opened a drawer, digging around, finding a small screwdriver, first. After a few seconds, Rebecca found the batteries. Dean handed the record box over, when she asked for it, and used the screwdriver, to open the compartment.

Even though Sam and Dean were anxious to hear what their father had recorded, Taylor was the most anxious. She had moved over to the island, holding onto the edge, watching Rebecca's every move. Sam and Dean exchanged smirks, at the sight of their sister.

Once Rebecca had the compartment screwed shut, again, she smiled. "There. Let's see if that helped." She handed it to Taylor, letting her do the honor, which Taylor pushed the button, right away. It was, indeed, John's voice, sounding like he was singing. " _Hey, Jude. Don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her…"_ It was cut off on the end, but, one could still tell the last word was supposed to be _her_.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"To be honest, I never knew that toy had a recorder, either," Mindy admitted. "That explains so much." She looked over at Dean. "How did you know to sing that song, if your father never told you about Taylor?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It just, suddenly, came to mind." Dean looked over when Taylor pushed the button, again. So, that was why she freaked out, that first time. Taylor wasn't expecting Dean to sing the exact same song their father sang for her,through her dolphin. "Like I said, our mom sang it, as a lullaby."

"Maybe, the same thing happened to Dad," Sam suggested. "When the builder offered a voice recorder, Dad didn't know what to leave Taylor with, and Mom started singing in his head, and that line stuck out the most." He looked down at his sister, who was hugging both her dolphin and the recorder, playing it, over and over. Sam had to admit, it was nice to hear his father's voice, again. It wasn't as he remembered it. It was rare when John spoke, in a soft tone. It was usually rare. The last time he did and wasn't tired, Sam hadn't started hunting with him and Dean, yet.

"Like, your mom was telling him, what to say," Rebecca agreed with his thought.

"That's how it happened," Dean admitted. "I heard our mom singing and then, next I knew, I was singing it, out loud."

"Hold up," Sam semi raised his hand, "Taylor had said, Dean's name. Why would she say his name, and not Dad?"

"Maybe, she was trying to tell me, something. Like that day, I let her, trash my laptop. But, couldn't, so she booked." Him and Sam looked over at their sister. Taylor must have a lot of her mind. Whatever it was, that caused her to speak, they were hopeful for Taylor. In some weird way, their father was there, helping them.

Mindy had to leave, but, allowed Sam and Dean to stay, as long as it was all right with Rebecca. Rebecca let them stay for dinner and let them stay, to help Taylor go to sleep. She ended up, sewing the dolphin's tail back on, right away, with the heart and record box back inside. The dolphin lost some stuffing, so it was a little thinner than before. It survived, at least, and that was all that mattered.

The brothers caught Rebecca up, on their point of views, of the whole situation and trying to get their sister, back. They left out the parts where Crowley and demons came in, of course. As long as it were approved by Mindy, Sam and Dean could pick up and visit Taylor, anytime they wanted. She didn't have any other kids, at the moment, so it would just be the two of them. Dean asked if Rebecca knew about Taylor's freak-out episodes and how she would handle them. Rebecca assured him, she was well trained, in dealing with all sorts of behavior. She's been fostering for ten years, including kids with special needs and loved them all. Dean was starting to like this new placement, a lot and relaxed, a little.

"You still have your phone, Kiddo?" he asked Taylor, during dinner.

She nodded and pulled it from her pocket.

"Charger, too?"

Taylor went pale. She, quickly, looked away.

Dean understood. "It's okay if you forgot it. We can get ya a new one and Sam can bring it to you, on Thursday. Okay?"

Taylor nodded, glancing up at him, which he smiled for her. She, then, pulled her chair, closer, and leaned against her brother. Dean gave her a hug and kissed her head, before telling Taylor, to finish eating. Taylor didn't move. He tried to be firm, some more, but, Taylor refused to let go. He looked towards Rebecca, for help. This was the first she wasn't listening to what he told her, and felt confused.

"What can I do?"

"It's okay to be firm," she assured him. "Kids in Taylor's situation can get overly attached to someone. Being firm can be loving, if done right."

Dean turned his attention back towards his sister. "Okay, Kiddo. I gave you a hug. I love you, but, you have to finish your dinner," he told her, in a firm, gentle tone, like Rebecca said. Taylor finally listened, sitting up. She pulled her plate over and continued eating. Rebecca whispered for Dean, to praise Taylor. "Thank you, Kiddo. Proud of you, for listening."

Sam asked Taylor if she remembered to grab her ball, and maybe they could kick it around, after dinner. Taylor nodded, that she remembered to grab it. When they finished, Dean helped Rebecca clean up, letting Sam and Taylor head outside. Taylor didn't want to leave Dean's side, but, he assured her, he'd be out there once they were finished with the dishes. So, she followed Sam out, to the backyard.

Rebecca's backyard was, mostly, grass, with children's outdoor toys, scattered all over the place. Sam noticed Taylor's attention had caught onto a twenty-four inch bike, as they headed out to the grass. It was short lived and Taylor dropped the ball onto the ground, to kick it towards him.

They passed the ball, back and forth, until Sam, eventually, started showing Taylor, how to steal the ball away from the other team. Mindy had informed them, since it was the same part of the city, Taylor could still continue to play with her team so the money the group home spent wouldn't be wasted. Plus, Taylor wanted to keeping playing soccer, as well.

Dean learned a few more things about the foster care system, while he and Rebecca cleaned up the kitchen, and Rebecca asked him, about him and Sam, and their dad. Dean was careful with what he told her, though, leaving out the hunting parts. He did say, they moved around, a lot and that John "worked" all the time. Once the dishwasher was running, the two of them joined Sam and Taylor, in a game of soccer. It was Dean and Taylor versus Sam and Rebecca, since Taylor wanted to be on Dean's team. They picked up the toys, laying in the grass so they wouldn't have a repeat of Saturday.

It got dark, around a quarter to seven. So, the adults called it quits. Rebecca showed Taylor where the bathroom was, and where to get a towel and washcloth. Sam, Dean, and Rebecca talked some more while Taylor got ready for bed. When she returned, Taylor was wearing the pajamas Sam and Dean had, first, found her in. Heading straight for the couch, where Dean was sitting, she sat down and snuggled up, against him.

Dean wrapped an arm around his sister and kissed the top of her forehead. He was able to check on her eye. Thankfully, putting that ice on it, brought the swelling down and Taylor was able to open it. It was still a shade of purple, around the eye. Dean knew it would be able to heal, over the next few days.

"Does your eye still hurt?" he asked of her.

She nodded, a bit, staring at the floor.

He kissed her one last time. Not long, after that. Taylor had fallen asleep, right there, on his chest, clutching her dolphin, with its tail all sewn on, Very carefully, as not to wake her, Dean pulled himself out from under his little sister and lifted her up, to carry Taylor, down the hallway, to where she would be sleeping. Rebecca showed him the way, allowing both Sam and Dean to kiss her, goodnight and walked them out.

"If Taylor wakes up and sees that we've left. She can call us, right?" Dean asked, at the front door. "She doesn't have to turn her phone in, at bedtime?"

Rebecca shook her head. "Only if there's a contact restriction," she replied. "Does Mindy know she has one?"

"Yes, I informed her, the last time I saw her," Sam said.

"How is she paying for it, may I ask?"

"We are. We're on a family plan. We wanted Taylor, to be able to reach us, without having to wait, in line, for the phone, at the group home."

"And, she communicates better, through texting, too," Dean added.

"That sounds like a smart idea," she said. "I never thought to use texting, to communicate with a kid, who doesn't like to speak."

He shrugged. "She started writing to me, one night, and since then, that's the way we done things."

Rebecca folded her arms, smiling at the floor. "You know, I've been a foster parent for a while, as I said, and I've worked with many parents and relatives. I have to say, though," she looked up at the brothers, "I have never seen parents as dedicated as what I've heard, so far, like you two."

Sam tilted his head, a little. "Really?"

She nodded her head. "There's been parents who do what they can, for their kids, but, you two. First of all, you're my first adult siblings. Usually, it's a grandparent or aunt or uncle, that gets custody. Not siblings. Then, again, all my kids had underaged siblings. Taylor's really blessed to have you, for brothers."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks and thanked her.

"I really hope everything works out for you."

"Me, too," Dean agreed. Him and Sam said their good-nights and headed out to where the Impala was parked. Guess that incident was a blessing in disguise, after all.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Taylor did end up, waking in the middle of the night, crying for Dean. Rebecca had picked up Taylor's cell phone from the window sill, where Dean had left it, and called him, waking Dean from a sound sleep. When he saw it was Taylor's phone, that was calling, Dean was, instantly, wide awake. He was able to soothe Taylor, where she was able to go back to sleep, singing _Hey, Jude_ to her.

For the next couple of days, Dean and Taylor texted back and forth. Since Taylor was on spring break, she had more time than Dean did, to respond. Dean had to go back to work, the very next day. It was fine, at first, but eventually, had to tell her, he was at work, and assured her, he would text her during his break. Dean did try to tell her, Sam would be able to respond, better, at his job, since all he did was sit at a desk, all day. Taylor responded with _o k_ but never texted Sam.

Thursday finally arrived. The day Sam had been looking forward to. The middle sibling was dead curious what his sister would choose to write. Like the week, before, Sam did not go into work, that morning. Instead, he took the extra hour, to sleep in. Dean had left some coffee in the coffee pot, so, Sam poured himself the rest and warmed it up in the microwave, toasting a bagel in the toaster.

While he ate his breakfast, Sam got online, to check his email and skim through news articles. If he came across an article that might resemble a hunt, he would call one the hunters he knew. It never felt right, ignoring a potential hunt. Dean felt the same way, and both of them always wanted to go check it out. Then, they would remember who and why they were there, for. Some of their fellow hunters would tell them to stop looking, before thanking Sam and Dean, and told them they would check it out. One even suggested, why don't they become the new Bobby. The guy laughed, after he said it, though.

After thirty minutes of searching, Sam shut off his laptop. Rinsing out his mug, he placed it inside the dishwasher, along with the coffee pot, starting a wash cycle. Sam left the kitchen, shutting the light off, and grabbed his keys from the counter, before leaving the apartment, locking the front door.

The brothers had already met their next door neighbors. They were a retired, married couple, in their sixties. Both of them were still able to get around, though and spent mornings and evenings, sitting on their front porch, while their little, white dog, wandered, freely, around.

Sam waved at the couple, as he headed towards the stairs. "Good morning, George. Good morning, Frieda," he greeted them, headed towards the stairs.

"Good morning, Sam," George and Frieda each replied. Their little dog wandered over to Sam, sniffing around his shoes.

Sam squatted down, to give the dog, the attention he strived for. "Hey, Scottie," he laughed. Scottie barked when he stood up. "Gotta go." Sam headed down the stairs. The dog was trained not to go down the stairs unless his owners gave the okay. So, Scottie just watched Sam from the top.

Out in the parking lot, Sam unlocked his new SUV. Well, new to him, anyway. He slid in, under the wheel and started the engine. Sam backed out of the parking space and drove off, in the direction of the therapy center. It felt really great, to be able to choose his own radio stations and plug in his phone, when Sam wanted to listen to music. When Dean had ridden in it, the day before, Sam enjoyed smacking his hand away and reciting what Dean had told him. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." He got a death glare from his brother, which Sam just snickered at.

From the apartment, it was a six minute drive. The funny part, Sam and Dean did not plan that. It was a fluke that the therapy center was right down the street. It worked in Sam's favor, at least.

Sam pulled into the parking lot, parking in the same spot as last time. He locked up before heading over to the center. Mindy's CPS car was parked, nearby, so Sam knew they had beaten him there.

Inside, Sam spotted Taylor, first, sitting over in a chair. She had a notebook, open, with a pencil in her hand. "Hey, bud," he called over to his sister.

Taylor looked up from her notebook. When she saw it was Sam, she waved back, with a semi smile. Hey, he'd take it. At least, Sam was getting something, now. The bruise around her eye was healing, nicely. It wasn't until Sam got close, did he see the faded purple ring, starting to turn yellow, underneath.

Sam sat in the chair, next to her. "Can I take a look at your eye, bud? If that's alright with you?" She nodded. He leaned forward, slowly, placing a hand on the side of her head. Taylor tensed up at the touch, which Sam soothed his sister, with comforting words, as he examined the black eye. "Looks like it's healing. Does it still hurt?"

Taylor shook her head, before shaking it out of Sam's hand.

He took his hand, back, doing a thumb's up, "Everything good?"

She nodded her head.

Sam noticed her dolphin was on the chair, next to her, on the other side. Even with the circumstances, he wondered if it was wise, to let Taylor continue carrying a stuffed toy around, when she was turning thirteen, in just five months. Guess, kids in Taylor's situation, matured, slower.

Mindy got his attention, asking about his week.

"Uh," he took a breath in, letting it out. "Good, actually. We're, pretty much, unpacked, for the most part, in our new apartment."

Mindy brightened up, at that. "That's terrific. So, you have a place, now?"

Sam nodded. "Moved in, on Monday, actually. We were unpacking and putting the groceries away, when you called. I was gonna talk to you about it, so we can get it crossed off and Taylor can start coming over on the weekends. The sooner, the better." He smiled, being hopeful.

"Let's see." Mindy opened her planner, looking up, the following week. "Um, the soonest I have is…Wait, Tuesday is perfect if you're okay, having the meeting at your place."

"Meeting?"

"I have been swapping emails with Taylor's judge, since getting back from Kansas," Sam nodded as he listened to her, "and, have been trying to hold things off while you and Dean get situated up here. Because, it's been over two years since Taylor's last court hearing, which he was already upset that we lost contact. So, when I told him, I wanted to hold off longer… Well," Mindy showed off her teeth, sucking in air. "He's really upset, now, especially that another two months is passing by and he still hasn't seen or know how Taylor is doing."

"He knows, my brother and I want custody, right?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded, once. "I have been updating him, on your progress. He is, very impressed, so, there's that."

"But?"

"But, Taylor's judge is very strict and very, demanding. In his courtroom, if he tells everyone to jump, we're supposed to ask, how high. He wants to get everyone on Taylor's case plan, back in there, as soon as possible." She held a hand out, towards him, "gather, he is pleased we found relatives. He just isn't a patient person."

"Okay, so what's the meeting for?" Sam shrugged, still confused.

"Whenever Taylor's next court hearing comes up, we hold what's called a CFT- Child and Family Team meeting. Anyone that knows or interacts with Taylor are welcome, and we, basically, talk about her needs, if they are being met. How she's doing, in school, at the placement. We discuss goals and what has worked in the past. Usually, her teachers and foster parents join in, or group home staff. Her CASA has been wanting to meet you."

"Her CASA?" Sam arched an eyebrow.

"Court-Appointed Special Advocate. She meets with Taylor, on Tuesdays, at the placement. They usually go get a milkshake or a donut, or some kind of after school treat, and she catches up, with how Taylor is doing and makes sure Taylor has a voice in court."

"Really? How come we've never heard about this?"

Mindy shrugged, "I can be, unorganized, sometimes. The judge is, mostly, upset with me, than anyone else, about the last two years. It's never been a real issue until I stopped checking in. That's why my supervisor cut my caseload of kids, in half. I'm just glad they let me keep Taylor."

Sam nodded, looking over at his sister. Her feet were up, on the chair, with the notebook on her lap. What caught his attention, the most, was the words at the top of the page: _Dear Sam,_... That was all that was written. So, Taylor hasn't even wrote the letter, yet. That scared Sam, a little. Unless she just didn't know what to write.

"So, anyway," Mindy continued, breaking his thoughts and redirected them back to her, "long story, short, the hearing is a week from tomorrow."

His eyes widened. "Wait, you mean, next Friday?"

She nodded. "That's the latest he would agree to. So, if we can't have the meeting at your apartment, I will have to get over there, no later than that morning. The meeting's at three. Would you and Dean be able to get off work, by then?"

"I probably will," he shrugged. "My supervisor knows what I've been trying to do, since the job interview and has been trying to work with me, on getting my hours caught up. Dean, I don't know. I would have to ask him."

"Ask him, and let me know, because you're both a big part of Taylor's case and will, definitely have a voice in all this, as well. So, that means, you need to be there."

Sam nodded. "We'll talk, tonight, about it, and will give you a call in the morning."

"Great," she smiled.

At that moment, the door, leading to the offices, opened. Emily came out, looking around for them. When she spotted Mindy, Emily walked over. Mindy was the first to stand, which Sam followed suit, encouraging Taylor to do the same. They greeted each other, before Emily led both Sam and Taylor, back and into her office, as before.

Taylor took the same seat, on the end, so, Sam took his same seat, as well.

Emily walked around and also sat in her same seat. "Welcome back," she told Sam.

He thanked her.

She turned her attention back to Taylor, and pulled out the mood chart, when Emily noticed her eye. Oh, my. What happened there?"

Taylor shrugged one shoulder.

"Did something happen, this past week?"

It was Sam who spoke up, and told Emily, of Monday's events. "So, now Taylor is living in another foster home, that's just her. For now, anyways." Rebecca had told him and Dean, that she had enough beds for two kids, and a couple cribs, put away until she needs them.

"Do you like Rebecca's house, Taylor?" Emily asked of her.

Taylor nodded, hugging her dolphin, to her. Her notebook was on the table, with the page she was writing on, facedown. The pencil was behind her ear.

"Yeah? Is Rebecca nice?"

Again, Taylor nodded.

"That's good. Would you like to share with me, how you're feeling, today?" Emily sat there, waiting for a response. Finally, she pulled out the mood chart, setting it, in front of Taylor.

Taylor looked up, and over at it. Her eyes scanned the chart, until she found the one she wanted and pointed at it.

Sam tried to move, forward, to see what Taylor was pointing at, until Emily said it, out loud, instead.

"You're happy?" That perked him up. "You don't look happy. What's making you, happy?" she smiled.

Taylor held her dolphin up and squeezed its stomach. John's voice was played, for what Sam presumed to be the millionth time. It made him, chuckle, to himself.

Emily lit up, excited for the kid. "You got your dolphin fixed, huh?"

She nodded, excited and squeezed her dolphin, before hugging it, against the side of her head.

"Every time Taylor has come to see me, I've seen that dolphin. For the first few months, she would play that, over and over, until it finally died and hasn't worked since. Taylor was devastated for a long time," she told Sam, who nodded.

"He had to have surgery, to sew his tail, back on, when that girl tried to yank it out of her arms, and that's how we found out that, that was in there. I thought it was one of those claw machine toys, or my dad got it from the hospital's toy bin or whatever they call it. Turns out, it's from a build-a-bear workshop. Didn't think Dad knew what that was, much less, willingly go in there. I made one for my girlfriend, once and I can't really see him, doing any of it."

"How would you describe your dad, Sam?" Emily asked, curious. "What words would you use."

"Uhhh," Sam stared up at the ceiling, thinking it over. "Stubborn, I guess." He scrunched his forehead, trying to come up with two more. "Dad was, pretty hard on my brother and I, especially Dean."

"So, strict?" she helped Sam.

He agreed, nodding his head, "Yeah, I guess." Sam thought some more, to come up with one more word. "Overall, though. He did what he did, to protect us. I never got to tell him, before he died," he shook his head and shrugged, "he wanted us to be strong and know how to defend ourselves when life came out of nowhere and punched us in the face. Sure, our dad made some bad choices that others would disapprove of, but, the point is that he tried. The stuff we've been learning, the past couple of months, with Taylor, has even shown how much he tried to do what he thought was best. I even went back, this past week, and read through his old journal, and read, he had often wondered if him and my mom had, had more kids, like a daughter." Sam wasn't sure where that had come from or why, he, freely, mentioned it. When he finally caught himself, he stopped.

Emily tilted her head, like Sam had seen Castiel. "Why did you stop?"

"Um...nothing. I, um. Dean and I don't really share about our personal lives. We like to keep things, private, unless it's with friends we trust, and even then, it's still not often."

"Well, Sam, like I tell Taylor," she folded her arms on the table, "what's mentioned in here, does not leave this room. It's okay to share whatever is on your mind, and you will not be shamed for it."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw Taylor nod, looking at him. Emily hadn't noticed it, though.

"Right, exactly. We're here for Taylor," he told Emily.

"Okay," she gave in. "But, whenever you're ready, you're welcome here, anytime. Even without Taylor, here."

Sam nodded, thanking her. He was glad when Emily turned back to Taylor.

"Now, let's get to last week's homework. Taylor, did you write that letter I asked you, to write, to Sam?" Taylor's head drooped and dragged her notebook, towards her. "Taylor? Can you answer the question, please?" Very slowly, she flipped it over, revealing most of the page still blank. Other than, _Dear Sam,..._ , that was it. "How come you didn't finish it? I told you, you didn't have to write anything you didn't want to talk about."

Taylor shrunk into her seat, squeezing her dolphin. It replayed John, singing.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Taylor. Can you write something, while we're sitting here?"

Sam could see tears build up, in her eyes. A thought crossed his mind, as Emily continued to urge Taylor to write something. He remembered what Jody had said, about Taylor not wanting to share and care, that easily. Maybe that was true about everything, even if it was about her favorite things.

Finally, he raised a hand towards Emily, to step in and turned back to his sister. "Hey, buddy." She looked up, a bit, with just her eyes. "If you don't feel comfortable, telling me, anything, that's okay. Whenever you're ready, I'll be ready. I want it to be your decision. Not Emily's. Not Mindy's, or Dean's, or mine, or whoever. I don't want my sis and little buddy to feel pressured, to do anything she doesn't want to do." Sam gave Taylor, a gentle smile.

Taylor lifted her head, to match her eye level, watching her big brother. Finally, she pulled her notebook, onto her lap, hiding the page, as she wrote something. Then, she held it out to Sam. Sam's heart fluttered, with excitement, as he took the notebook and read it, out loud as Emily had instructed to do, last time.

 _Dear Sam,_

 _Thank you._

 _Your budy, Taylor_

Sam looked up at his sister and gave her, another smile. "You are welcome, Bud." To his surprise, Taylor stood up, pushing her chair, back, with her legs. She moved around, the corner of the table and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. Sam held Taylor, around the waist, and felt her, drop on him, so she wasn't bending over, any longer. He could still feel her body, tense and Sam knew the hug was going to stir up those bad memories.

"It's okay, Buddy," he assured her. "Matt's not here. It's just me. Just Sam. No one's gonna hurt you, I promise." Sam shifted his sister, more on his knee and moved his hand, up and down, in a gentle, soothing motion, trying hard, not to let those memories take over. He could tell Taylor was struggling, from the shaking and the occasional whimper. But, she wouldn't push away and Sam didn't have a tight told on her, in case Taylor needed to break away.

Emily sat there, across the table, stunned. She admitted, out of the past six years, she's known Taylor, Emily had never received a hug.

When Taylor jerked, Sam released her, holding his arms out, so she knew she could get away. Taylor never moved, instead, she turned her head, to look at Sam.

"You okay, Buddy?" He could feel her heart beating, as he smiled for her.

"Don't want to be scared," Taylor suddenly said, and laid her head back against his shoulder. "Don't want to be scared." Her voice was hoarse, but, soft, hearing a more complete sentence. Tears were pouring from her eyes, soaking a spot on his shirt.

"I know, Bud. I know." Sam held his head against hers, as he rubbed a hand along her side. This was not the response the middle Winchester was expecting. He hoped for something, but, he hadn't set the bar, high, for his sister. Not after what Jody had said.

Emily was jotting down, notes, on a yellow pad, busily writing. This must have been incredible progress for his sister. To think, Taylor hadn't spoken in over nine years, No one had ever been able to get her to say one word. Enter Dean and Sam Winchester, and little, by little, Taylor was starting to speak, once again.

"Don't want to be scared." Taylor repeated it, over and over, half mumbling, crying to herself. Sam tried her favorite song, again, now that she wasn't stuck in her memories.

"Carry on my wayward sis," he sang. "There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more." Like his father and brother, Sam wasn't the best, at singing. It did seem to help, calm his sister. Sam felt her grip, tighten around his shoulders. Taylor's body was tensing up, once more. Like she was still fighting the memories. He repeated the chorus over, and rubbed a hand along her back, in soothing motions. "It's okay, Buddy. I got ya. Sammy's got ya. You're okay," he whispered, softly, to her. After five minutes, Sam could feel her scrawny body, release the tension it was holding onto. "Atta girl, Bud. You got this. I'm proud of you, Buddy." He had remembered what Rebecca had mentioned about praising Taylor when she did something good.

Taylor turned her head, the other way, to look up at her brother. It was then, she finally lifted it, sitting up, straight.

"How ya feelin', Bud?"

A slight smile appeared on her face. "Sammy."

"Hm?" he replied, thinking she wanting to say something, more.

She chewed on her lip, before mustering out, "Love you."

Hearing she loved him, brought tears to his eyes. His heart melted inside his chest. "I love you, too, Buddy."

The smile grew larger. "Still little scared. Not a lot," she admitted.

Sam smiled, in return. "That's okay. It'll take some more time. Dean and me won't ever give up you, either. Healing can take a long time, and we'll both help you through it, I promise."

"Oh kay."

Sam reached over and gave Taylor, a kiss on the cheek. He felt her tense up for a second, but once she knew what he was doing, relaxed. In return, Taylor reached towards him, and kissed Sam on the cheek. Not even Dean had gotten that.

That was, pretty much, the end of that week's session. Speechless, Emily ended the session by asking Taylor, "on a scale from one to ten, ten being the highest, how do you feel about Sam, now, Taylor?"

Taylor twisted around on her brother's leg. She paused for a moment before she held up six fingers.

"Six? So, a bit over a half?"

She nodded at her therapist.

"Sam," Emily turned her attention to him. "Any thoughts?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm blown away by the progress Taylor has just made. Overall, I'm proud of her." He smiled at his sister, who looked back at him. Sam had Taylor stand up, to stand up with Emily, who walked the siblings out.

"Next week, I would like to meet with Taylor, alone, but the following week, I'd like to meet your brother, and have him join a session, just the three of us. Him, Taylor, and me. Would he be willing?" she asked Sam, as they walked back, down the hall. Taylor walked, in front of them.

"I can talk to him, tonight and ask him."

"That would be great. After what just happened, I would like to see their relationship, as well. I just find it, amazing, how well you're doing with your sister."

Sam nodded. "Family's just always been important to us, and I guess, maybe, Taylor's catching on to that vibe," he shrugged.

Emily agreed, with a smile. She opened the door and let them go first. Mindy had stepped out to take a phone call, so Emily told Sam, to let her know, she would call Mindy, later, to talk, especially after the report Emily was going to have to write.

Taylor carried her stuff as the two of them headed outside. Once they were outside, Sam stopped her, placing his hands on his knees, to be more at level, with his sister.

"Hey, if Mindy says it's okay, would you like to have our three-hour visit, this afternoon?" he asked of her. "I'm gonna have to work on Saturday, and since you're on spring break," Sam shrugged. "How does that sound? Some one-on-one time between the two of us. How about it?" His heart leaped for joy when he saw Taylor nod her head, after a moment of thought. "Yeah? You want to spend time with me?"

"Nothing bad?"

Sam shook his head and showed her the pinky swear, Jessica used to make him, do. "Lock pinkies, hold tight and," he leaned in, "blow a kiss into it." Both of them, blew a kiss through their closed fingers. He could still see some hesitance in her eyes, and hoped with all his might, nothing bad would happen.

Mindy had finally ended her call and made her way over to Sam and Taylor. "All done, already?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied, cheerfully, and told her, Emily would call her. "Hey, would it be alright if I used my three-hours with Taylor, today? I have to go into work, Saturday."

"Sure," she answered, and asked Taylor. "Is that okay with you?"

Taylor nodded, in response.

"Just call and let Rebecca know, and you're all set, then," she approved. "Taylor has to come get her CD out of my car, though." They followed Mindy over to the CPS car, where she opened her door and leaned in, on the seat, to eject the CD. Standing back up, Mindy placed the disc inside it's case and handed it to Taylor. "Have fun. Don't forget, you can text me if you need me, okay?" She told Taylor and added, over to Sam, "Taylor can't go to your place until I get the inspection completed." Both of them nodded, and headed over to where Sam had parked. Taylor was surprised not to see the Impala sitting there.

"Got a new car, this week," he told her. "So, Dean doesn't have to drive me to work, everyday." He led Taylor over to the passenger side, opening it. Sam tossed his work shirt he left in there, the day before, into the backseat, and let Taylor slide in, closing the door for her. He hurried around to his side, opening the door, long enough to slide in, under the wheel, and started the car. The two of them fastened their seatbelts. "Hungry?"

Taylor nodded, seeing a look in her eye, Dean usually had when he was hungry. She was, definitely, Dean's sister, all right.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Taylor wanted pizza, so Sam searched for sit down restaurants, that served pizza, finding one, sixteen minutes away, by car, in the arts district part of town. So, when Sam pulled out of the parking lot of the therapy center, he turned right, onto the road, heading east.

"You can put your CD on, if you want," Sam told his sister, who was staring out the window. Taylor turned her head from the passing scenery of commercial buildings and apartment complexes, to look at him. Even though he gave his brother, a hard time, he didn't want to make his sister listen to something against her will, as Dean had always done to him. She looked down at the CD in her hand before handing it to him.

Sam drove with one hand, grabbing the CD with the other. Opening the flat disc case, Sam glanced at the front of the disc. _Taylor's favorites of Jesse McCartney, From Julie_ , after Julie's name was a filled in valentine heart. He pressed the eject button, making sure he didn't have a CD in the CD player, before sliding Taylor's in there.

He handed the case back to her, "Julie make you a CD?" A teenaged boy started singing.

Taylor nodded, and Sam could see her mouth the words, along to the song.

"I thought you liked classic rock, like Dean."

Taylor nodded, which he took as she liked both classic rock and this music, or, at least, this boy.

"Julie introduced you to this music, then?"

Again, she nodded, as she continued to mouth the words. The boy sounded young, so Sam figured he was one of those pop singers, young girls were going crazy over, like Justin Bieber. Sam wasn't into pop that much, but, it was a change of pace from the music Dean played, over and over and the kid seemed like he had talent, at the moment, singing about not just wanting a pretty face, but, a beautiful soul.

"So, you like him, huh?" he said, after the song ended. Sam saw his sister turn red, in the face, when he asked if she liked him. Sam was referring to Jesse McCartney, as a singer. When Taylor turned red, he knew there was something more. "Ohhh, do you _like_ him?" Sam felt he had to tease his sister, smiling at the road, as he glanced at her.

Taylor tried to hide her, now, bright red face, against her dolphin.

"You do, don't you?" Sam let out a proud laugh. "My little sister has her first crush."

She laid her dolphin against the car door, still hiding her face.

Sam laughed, once more time and stopped. "It's okay, Buddy. Nothing wrong with having a crush. It's cute, and normal for your age." He leaned an arm on the middle compartment, while he drove with one hand. "I won't tell Dean, if you don't want me to. He may tease ya more about it, than me."

Taylor lifted her head from her dolphin. The red was, slowly, fading.

"Is he your first crush?" he asked.

She nodded.

"There's no boy in your class, you think is cute?"

She shook her head and starting mouthing the words to the next song playing, now. The boy sounded older in this one. So, Jesse McCartney must have been around for awhile. Sam hadn't heard of him, so he didn't know anything about the singer. Guess him and Dean would have to get used to the current generation. Sam was okay with that. Dean would probably be another story.

After driving for eleven minutes, Sam slowed, to a stop, turning on his left blinker. A few songs had played by now. He let Taylor just listen to her music. So, Jesse was the only one heard in the car.

To be honest, it felt strange, to Sam, to be riding with someone other than his brother, and it wasn't in the Impala. Sam was so used to driving the Impala, when Dean needed a few hours of sleep, and driving the back streets of the U.S., that driving anything, anywhere else, seemed unnatural. But, riding with his sister wasn't bad, and he knew it was something Sam could get used to.

Sam noticed, Taylor would listen to a part of the next song, or even go through two or three songs, before switching back to the first one. The first one must have been her most favorite. By the time, they reached the restaurant, they had listened to the song, six or seven times. However, Sam had forgotten about how crazy busy, Vegas was. There wasn't any parking around the pizza restaurant, nor down the street.

He let out a long breath. "Well, that's sucks. Is there any pizza restaurants around where you live, Bud?" Taylor was the native, after all. Sam had never really been to Vegas, that much. Not many monsters liked the Vegas scene, he guessed.

Taylor nodded.

So, Sam headed for Taylor's neck of the woods, as she started the song over again. Finally, he asked her, "you really like this song, huh?"

She nodded, mouthing the words as Taylor held onto her dolphin.

At that point, Sam's phone rang. Sam reached into his pocket, to pull it out, glancing at the screen. Dean was calling. "Hey," he said, when Sam answered it.

"Hey," Dean replied, back. "Did you take out that meat like I asked you to?"

"No, Dean, I didn't. I told you, a hundred times, you're not supposed to let meat, thaw that way. It can make you, sick."

Dean was munching on an apple, from his lunch. With a bite, inside his cheek, he said, "Bobby always done it that way. Did we ever get sick?"

"No, but…"

"Exactly. Those health people are only being overly worried douchebags." Dean swallowed the bite, once he had it, chewed. "So, now what are we gonna make for dinner?"

Sam turned on his blinker, about to get on the freeway. "Chill, dude. I'll defrost the meat in the microwave, so, you can still make your…. What was it, again?"

He smiled, "Casserole surprise."

"I'm afraid to ask what the surprise is."

"You don't want to know."

Sam was turning onto the freeway. "Alright, I'm making sure I have leftovers from my lunch."

"Come on! You're not even gonna try it?"

He glanced over at Taylor, to ask her, "Taylor, would you eat something with the word, surprise in the name?" Taylor looked over at her brother, and shook her head. The look said it all, too. One eyebrow was raised. "There, Taylor agrees with me."

"Wait, Taylor's with you?"

"Yeah. My boss gave me the whole day off, instead of coming into work, late, and told me to come in, Saturday." Sam held the arm, that was holding the phone, on the door, as he steered with the other.

"What about Taylor's game, and our visit?"

"I'm leaving, straight from her game, to work," he told his brother. "So, we're having our visit, today, instead. I, probably, won't be home until, late, Saturday night, so, you'll have the place to yourself."

"That is fine with me," Dean grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes.

Taylor started the song over, which Dean finally noticed, in the background.

"What are you listening to?"

"It's Taylor's music. I'm letting her listening to her CD."

Dean stared at nothing, holding the apple up to his mouth, in mid bite. "You let Taylor pick the music and not me?" he demanded, sounding offended.

"The driver picks the music, doesn't apply to our sister." Sam couldn't help, smirk.

Taking another bite, he told Sam, "Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean asked to speak to Taylor, so Sam handed the phone to her, letting her know, who it was. "Hey, Kiddo. How's it going? You doing all right?"

"Y-yeah."

He was surprised when his sister spoke, but, didn't make a big deal out of it, in case it freaked her out, into clamming up, again. So, he went with it. "You're gonna spend the afternoon with Sam?"

"Y-yeah."

"That sounds fun. Do you know what you're gonna do?"

"Eat."

"Eat, huh? That's my favorite thing to do," he smiled. "What are you gonna eat?"

"P-pissa."

"Pizza? Sounds delicious. Are you gonna save me some?"

"Y-yeah."

"Yeah? You're nicer than Sammy is. He's always hogging the bag of chips." Dean laughed to show his sister he was only, harmlessly, picking on Sam. Taylor didn't respond that time, not even a laugh. So, he was laughing alone. Dean realized it, and stopped. "So," he said, changing the subject, "you still liking it, at Rebecca's place?"

"No," she replied, this time.

"How come? Something happen?"

Taylor hesitated. Dean encouraged her to tell him, what's wrong. Rebecca seemed like a nice woman, to him. Why wasn't Taylor happy, there? Finally, she admitted, "can't watch _Mean Girls_."

It made Dean, chuckle. Taylor didn't think it was funny. "I'm not laughing at you, Kiddo." He wiped the corner of his mouth off, with the back of his hand, where juice from the apple had gotten onto. "Don't worry about it, okay? When you come over, we'll watch _Mean Girls_ as many times as you want. Some people just don't like that kind of humor. Remember when the parents looked surprised, when they seen what Cady was doing, during the talent show?"

"Y-yeah." Sam noticed how hoarse Taylor still sounded, and decided to make a stop at a drug store, before lunch, to get her some cough drops.

"Some don't like that. It's not really appropriate. So, don't worry about it. Just watch your pony cartoon." Dean never thought those words would ever come out of his mouth. Before they had given Taylor, her phone, Dean had downloaded Netflix and logged into their account, for her. Now, ever since then, Netflix has been recommending him and Sam, to watch cartoons, similar to _My Little Pony_. He wanted to tell Taylor, to just watch it, after Rebecca went to bed, or when she wasn't looking, but, then again, that wasn't really being respectful, considering she opened her home to Taylor, while Sam and Dean worked on getting her, back. At least she was a nice foster parent, unlike some of the others Taylor had been placed with. That wasn't how they should return the favor. "We'll leave those kinds of movies to our place."

"Oh kay."

"But, hey, I gotta go. My lunch break is over and I have to get back to work. But, I'll call ya, tonight. Okay?"

Taylor frowned that Dean had to go.

"I love ya, Kiddo," he told her.

"Love you, too."

A warm feeling washed over Dean when he heard his sister say she loved him, back. "Talk to ya, later, Kiddo."

"Bye." Taylor hung up, right afterwards and passed the phone back. "Had to go back to work," she told Sam.

"Okay," Sam took the phone, back, shutting the screen off, before sliding it, back inside his pocket. They didn't have to spend a lot of time on the freeway, but, ran into some traffic that prolonged it. "So, you're talking to us, now?"

"A little," she admitted. "Not lot."

Sam smiled ahead, at the road. He glanced over at his sister. "Hey, Dean and me will take what we can get." Sam switched arms, so he could lean an arm on the middle compartment, again. "You've come a long way since we met. Remember when you huddled in a corner? Or, in the corner of the backseat?"

She nodded.

"Now, look at ya." Sam smiled over at his sister. "I am so proud of you, Buddy."

Taylor stared up at him, but, didn't say anything. Instead, she reached over and switched the CD, back to the first song, again.

Sam left her alone, for the rest of the long journey, that should have only been a fifteen minute drive. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact, he only had three hours with his sister. Eventually, after twenty-five minutes, Sam was able to get off the freeway, and drive at a faster pace. The first drugstore they found, Sam stopped at and parked on the end of the row.

As the two of them walked up to the store's automatic doors, Sam explained to Taylor, he had noticed how hoarse her voice was, since she hadn't used it, in so long. So, he wanted to get her some cough drops for her throat.

When they got back in the car, Sam tore open the bag of cough drops and offered one of them to Taylor, who stared at it in her hand. "It looks like candy, but, it's medicine, for your throat," he explained.

Taylor unwrapped the cough drop and popped it inside her mouth.

Sam told her, she could put the wrapper inside the plastic shopping bag. Both of them, refastened their seatbelts. "How does it feel, to talk after all these years?"

"I talked," Taylor admitted. "Not to people. I talked." Sam noticed, even though she could write in complete sentences, on paper. Taylor had been speaking in incomplete sentences. At least, she was talking. So, he couldn't really complain.

Sam started the car, "Does that mean, you can trust us?" It was surprising to hear, Taylor did talk. Her file had said, she had stopped talking, due to the trauma she experienced. Like that kid, Lucas, he and Dean helped, twelve years ago. Usually, that meant, kids stopped talking, altogether, right? Sam backed out of the parking space and drove from the parking lot. "Who did you talked to, then?"

Taylor picked up her dolphin, holding it up to show him.

Thinking, since Taylor hadn't responded that time, Sam left her alone until they got to the restaurant. It was only a few minutes drive there, where Sam parked near the door. The two of them headed inside, with Sam holding the door for his sister. Once they were seated, the waitress took their drink order, first. Sam showed Taylor, the beverage list, so Taylor could point out what she wanted. She pointed to root beer, while Sam ordered a Mr. Pibb.

"What kind of pizza should we get?" Sam asked his sister, after the waitress left, opening his menu. Since they were in public, he figured Taylor was, definitely, not going to talk and was right. Taylor shrugged at him, and looked through her own menu. After a minute, she took out her phone and texted Sam, _my casa and I get the bbq, with no unins on top_. It took Sam a couple seconds before he realized Taylor wrote "onions." He looked up at his sister, confused. "Isn't Bar Ba Que sauce made with onions, too?"

Taylor, then, texted, " _I'm not alergec when its inside sawces. Only when its on top or inside foods. Like pissa or bowlweetoes."_

Sam nodded, in understanding.

So, Sam ordered the Bar Ba Que pizza, requesting no onions, on top, and an order of garlic Knots, which they got first. He had actually wondered about her onion allergy, since Taylor lived with them, back at the bunker and Dean would order pizza. The pizza sauce would be made with onions and Taylor ate it, every time, without any problems. Her file never specified if she was allergic to onions, or everything that had to do with onions.

It was awesome Sam didn't have any problems, getting Taylor to eat a salad, unlike their brother. Taylor texted him, she liked vegetables. That was a relief.

"Dean's still a picky eater," Sam explained.

" _Thats not good,"_ Taylor responded in another text.

He shrugged, "I've tried to tell him."

" _I'll tell him."_ Taylor sent a text message to Dean, that said, " _Eat your veggies!"_

When Dean received the message, he stared at it, confused and replied back, " _Yes, Mom."_ Taylor giggled at the reply and showed Sam when he asked, what was funny. Both Sam and Taylor shared a laugh, on that one.

After lunch, the only thing Taylor wanted to do, was play soccer with her brother. So, Sam drove to Rebecca's house, carrying in the leftover pizza. Rebecca let Sam put it inside her fridge.

Taylor was already hurrying outside, to the backyard. She returned, shortly, when Sam hadn't moved. He had gotten into a conversation with Rebecca and, suddenly, felt a tug on his hand. Taylor was trying to pull Sam towards the sliding, back door.

"I better go before I lose an arm," he joked and finally followed his little sister, outside.

"Okay," Rebecca smiled, watching the siblings.

Taylor ran over to where she had left her soccer ball, kicking it towards Sam. Sam caught it, underneath his foot, and kicked it, right back. The backyard's perimeter was surrounded by tiny rocks. On either side of the yard, there were two large rocks on each side. The siblings used them as goal markers. Sam and Taylor played a one-on-one game, trying to kick the ball between the rocks on their side. Since there were no goalies to block them, it was easy to score a goal, so Sam and Taylor had to guard the ball from each other until they could get to their side.

After forty minutes, both of them had lost interest, in keeping score and played for fun. Taylor hurried over to retrieve the ball when it wandered away. When she caught up to it, and stopped the ball with her foot, her attention caught onto the same bike, as before. Sam noticed Taylor was staring at it and wandered, a little bit closer.

He wondered if Taylor ever had the chance to ride a bike and asked her.

"Don't know how," she admitted.

"I can teach you if you want." Taylor looked up at Sam, when he said that. Her eyes squinted from the bright sun. She nodded up at him. He moved closer to where the bike was leaning against the house, squatting down, to check it over. It looked like the bike was in good condition. The tires needed some air, though. It was a girl's 24-inch bike, since the middle bar was slanted, instead of straight.

Sam stuck his head inside, where Rebecca was sitting at a desk, in the kitchen and asked if she had a bike pump. She told him, she had one, out in the garage and led Sam through the house. When she found it, she handed it to him. Sam made sure it was alright to use the bike out there, which Rebecca said, that's what it was there for.

He returned to the backyard, and attached the pump's hose to each tire, filling them with enough air. There was a plastic bin of helmets, of different sizes. Sam helped Taylor pick out one that fit, before taking the bike around the side of the house, and through the side gate. Parking it on the side of the street, Sam held the bike while Taylor swung her leg over and sat on the seat, and showed her what the brakes were there for, in case she had to stopped.

"Ready?"

Taylor stared down at the bike handles. One foot was on the pedal, while the other touched the asphalt. She looked scared, stiff.

Sam lowered his head, to her level. "Hey, look at me, Bud." Taylor looked up, slowly. "I won't let go unless you give me, the okay, to do so. I promise." She stared at him, "You can do this, buddy. I believe in you." He smiled to help ease the tension Taylor was feeling. At that moment, Sam saw the corner of her mouth, shift, slightly, up.

Sam stood up, to stand next to his sister. "Okay. Ready?"

Taylor nodded up at her brother.

"Here we go." Sam held onto the handlebar, next to her left hand and onto the back of the seat, giving it, a gentle push. Taylor, automatically, started pedalling, since the pedals moved on their own, lifting her other foot on its pedal. "You're doing great, Bud," he praised her. "Keep going."

As the bike picked up speed, Sam ran alongside it, keeping the bike, balanced while Taylor got the hang of riding. They went all the way to the end of the street where they stopped at the corner. Taylor took her feet off the petals, planting them on the asphalt.

Sam let go. "You did it, Buddy," he praised.

Taylor's face lit up, in excitement as she looked up at her brother. Sam held up his hand, for a high five, which she accepted.

"Awesome, Bud. Want to try on your own, now? I'll get ya started."

Taylor looked down at the bike, the excitement gone.

Sam bent over to her level, again. "Hey, it's okay to be scared. I fell, too, when Dean taught me how to ride. It's all part of learning."

She looked up at him. "Don't want to be scared."

Sam lowered himself, so he was squatting next to the bike. "Listen, Bud. When it comes to trying something new, like riding a bike, it's okay to be scared. It's reminds us, that we're human, with emotions. You can be afraid, just don't let it keep you from doing something."

"Being afraid means you're a baby," she whimpered towards him.

"No, Bud, it doesn't," he shook his head. "Even Dean and me get scared, sometimes. Like I said, it just means you're human. Okay?"

Taylor glanced, downward, then back up at Sam. Finally, she nodded.

"You want to try it on your own?"

Again, she nodded.

Sam smiled. "Atta, girl." He stood up, stealing a quick peck on her cheek. Taylor flinched from it, but, that was only because she wasn't expecting it. Thankfully, she didn't freak out from the kiss.

Taylor got off the bike, to push it, around, to face the opposite direction and got, right back on.

Sam stood right next to her. "Ready?"

She nodded.

Holding onto the handlebar and the back of the seat, like before, Sam, gently nudged her, forward, with Taylor placing her feet on the petals. "Just give me the say, to let go, Bud," he told her. Sam ran alongside the bike as they headed back the way they had come. But, instead of, let go, he heard Taylor tell him, to stop. Sam came to a stop. "What's wrong, Buddy?"

Taylor was inhaling, exhaling. "Too scared."

He lowered to her level. "I don't have to let go, if you don't feel ready. It's up to you."

Tears were starting to leak from her eyes.

"It's okay, Buddy." Sam, carefully, placed a hand on her back, rubbing it, up and down, in a soothing motion. Her hands were gripping the handlebars, and her whole body had tensed up. "We can stop for today." But, Taylor shook her head and placed a foot back on its pedal. "You got this, Buddy." They continued, forward, picking up speed. When they got two houses from Rebecca's, Taylor told Sam, to let go. "You sure?"

"No," she admitted. "Let go."

Sam let go and jogged next to his sister, watching her. "You're doing it, Buddy. Keep going. You're doing awesome."

Taylor pedalled, glancing between the pedals and up ahead, which Sam told her to keep her attention on the road.

"Keep going," he encouraged his sister. They passed Rebecca's house. Sam had Taylor use the brakes before she ran into his car. She pressed them, lightly as he taught her, taking her feet off the pedals, as well. "You did it! You rode all by yourself." Sam gave his sister, another high five. "How do you feel?"

She held up a thumb's up, smiling.

"Yeah? Want to try it, again?"

Taylor nodded, excitedly, over and over. She got off the bike, to turn it back around. Back on the bike, Sam got Taylor started, before she told him to let go. He jogged right next to her, as Taylor rode all by herself, throwing out more encouragement. They went until Taylor rode all the way to the same corner and stopped.

"I did it! I did it!"

"Yeah, great job, Bud," he praised.

"Can we ride around the block?" she asked.

"Sure, if you want."

Taylor nodded.

Sam nudged her around the corner, but at the next corner, which wasn't that far away, Taylor turned on her own. He jogged alongside his sister around the block. They ended up, riding throughout part of the neighborhood before getting back to Rebecca's house. It was then, he realized they had gone over the limited three hours.

Taylor pushed the bike through the side gate, Sam held open, and took it back to its spot they got it from, and removed the helmet, tossing it in the bin. Both of them came in, tired and sweaty, from spending over an hour and a half, outside.

"Sorry, we're late," Sam apologized, as the two of them drank some water down. "We lost track of time."

Rebecca was in the middle of cooking dinner. "That's okay. Dinner's almost ready, anyway," she assured them. "You can stay if you like. Afterwards, we have to head out for Taylor's soccer practice."

"Thanks, but, I have a few missed calls from our brother. Probably wondering where I am."

She nodded, in understanding.

Sam turned back to his sister, raising a hand for one final high five. "Great job out there, Buddy," he told her. Taylor returned the high five. "I have to go. But, Dean and I will both be there, for your soccer game, this time. I promise."

Taylor nodded.

Rebecca walked Sam out, encouraging Taylor to do the same. She held the door, open for Sam, who waved at his sister. Just as he stepped out onto the porch, Taylor bolted towards him and wrapped Sam, in a hug. The hug was still a struggle for the kid, but it didn't last long since Dean called Sam, once again, scaring Taylor, who heard the ringing. She jumped, backwards, staring at Sam's side, where the phone was inside his pocket.

Sam fished the phone out and declined the call. "Sorry about that, Buddy. Dean's worried about me and why I haven't come home, yet." He waved before heading towards his car, giving her one last look, once he had his door, open and slid in, under the wheel. It was always hard, to have to separate from their sister. Time was, surely, cruel, that day, as it had moved way too fast.

His phone knocked Sam out of his thoughts and he finally answered. "Yes, Dean. I am on my way home, now." Sam started the car and pulled away from the curb. He glanced up at the rearview mirror, to steal one last look at his sister, who was still standing out there, watching him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Dean had been glad and proud his sister was starting to get along with Sam, and that she was starting to open up to them. To know, Taylor was talking, at least, to them, meant the brothers were doing something right. Even though she wasn't ready to talk about what's been haunting her, the past nine years, she was still, verbally, communicating with them, a little. Sam and Dean, both, knew they were still far from Taylor, fully talking what's on her mind. They'll get there, eventually. Dean could, at least, feel it. Whenever Taylor was ready, she'll say something, and Dean would be there for his little sister, and so would Sam.

He wished he could have helped with teaching Taylor, and be there to see her ride a bike for the first time. But, since it was Dean, who taught Sam how to ride, it was only fair if Sam was the one who taught Taylor. Plus, whatever helped Taylor overcome her fear of their brother, Sam should probably do it.

Saturday, the brothers made sure they got up, on time, not wanting a repeat of the previous Saturday. Sam set his alarm, on his phone, for six, giving himself plenty of time, to shower and do his morning routine. Before the middle Winchester got into the shower, he started the coffee pot, so it would be ready when he was finished.

Dean, on the other hand, set his phone alarm, for seven. He groped around the bed, for the ringing phone. In the process, his hand knocked it off and onto the floor and had to lift his head, a few seconds earlier than he wanted to. Dean moved his upper body over, to reach down and grab the phone, turning it off. He, then, sat up, pushing the covers off of him. Once he woke himself up, Dean got dressed for the day, in his usual jeans, T-shirt, and flannel shirt, rolling the sleeves up.

Sitting back on his bed, Dean put a pair of socks on. Just as he was about to slip the first boot on, his phone pinged, alerting him, he had received a text message. Dean grabbed the phone, from behind him, and saw it was a text message from Taylor.

Dean unlocked his phone screen and opened the message, to read it. " _Are you awake yet?"_ He texted back, " _Yes. Just getting shoes on. Won't miss it, this time. I promise. Even if we get there, two hours, early."_ Dean dropped the phone, back on the bed. This time, right beside him, so he could finish getting his boots on. It wasn't long before his phone pinged, again.

" _Oh kay."_ It always made Dean smile, how his sister spelled out okay. He wasn't sure why. It just did. Even when Taylor gets better with spelling, he told her not to stop spelling it, that way. At least to him, anyway.

There was a knock on his closed door. Dean gave his brother the okay, to come in. Sam opened it, peeking his head in.

"Hey. Want a bagel? I'm toasting one for the road."

"Sure," he replied. "I just have to brush my teeth, and we can hit the road." Dean thanked his brother, before Sam headed back to the kitchen.

Once Dean had both his boots on, he headed inside his bathroom, to brush and wash his face. Only taking a few minutes, he used a towel, to dry his face, setting it on the counter, before passing through his closet, grabbing his phone as he headed into the living room.

Sam was spreading cream cheese on his, when Dean entered the kitchen.

Dean grabbed his thermos from the dishwasher, his brother had ran, last night, and poured the rest of the coffee, screwing the lid on.

"Yours is still in the troaster. Should be ready," Sam told him.

Dean thanked him, again and grabbed both halves and tore off a paper towel. Sam passed him the knife, he was using, moving out of the way so Dean could add cream cheese.

Sam wrapped his up, in the paper towel he was using, and grabbed his wallet and keys from the end of the counter. "I'll see you, there," he told his brother and headed for the front door.

"Got ya," Dean waved him, off, and finished spreading the cream cheese. Things were quiet after Sam left. The silence made his mind contemplate his current life. He couldn't believe he was waking up, early, on a Saturday, making himself a quick breakfast before Dean headed for a kid's soccer game. Anyone who knew Dean Winchester, knew that wasn't him. Dean Winchester was a hunter. If he was waking up, early, it was to go hunt some kind of monster. Not a kid's soccer game. But. it seemed family made Dean do the strangest things, and this was, only, temporary. Right? A year from now, he'd be back to hunting, wouldn't he? Dean wasn't sure what was going to happen in a year. Jody said things could take several years. Could he make it that far? And, even if they did have their sister, back, how were they going to go off on a hunt with their sister with them. Dean wasn't about to let his little sister out on a hunt, where she could hurt, or worse. He didn't want to, even, think about that.

Dean turned around to rinse the knife, in the sink, when he noticed Castiel had been standing there. He jumped, at the sudden surprise. "Damn it, Cas. How many times do we have to talk about this?"

"My apologies," the angel told the frustrated human and backed away from him.

He stepped towards the sink, turning on the hot water. "We told you, Cas. You're gonna have to start using the door, once we get Taylor, back. We can't have you popping in and scaring the kid, more than she already is. And, my heart can't take another hit, like that, either. I swear, you're gonna be the death of me."

"You eat a diet of cheeseburgers. I don't think me scaring you, will kill you," he pointed out.

Dean let out a sigh.

"I went to check on Taylor, this morning, and I saw she wasn't there."

He rinsed off the knife. "Taylor got moved to a foster home." Once it was rinsed off, Dean shut off the water and left the knife in the sink. Turning around, he put the lid back on the cream cheese container and took it to the fridge.

Castiel asked, "Why?" as Dean cleaned up.

"She freaked out on one of the other girls, who fought back. I'll tell ya, even when she was nice, I did not like that Diane. I saw the look she had. She did see Taylor as an inconvenience."

"I have overheard conversations she'd have with the other adults there," he admitted.

Dean used a wet rag, to wipe off the counter, the brothers had just used. "What was she saying?"

"One of the adults had thought Taylor was...They used a word I wasn't sure what it meant."

"What was it?" He rinsed the rag under the faucet, before continuing to get the cream cheese he had spilled.

"Retarded."

Dean froze for a moment. He looked over at the angel. "Say, what?"

"The woman called Taylor, retarded." Castiel shrugged, "what does that mean?"

"It's harsh word, to call someone, who has mental retardation," he explained. "What did Diane say to that?"

"She didn't agree, but, she didn't defend Taylor, either. Diane did say, she thinks Taylor may has some kind of mental disorder."

Dean was squeezing the rag in his hand when he blurted out, "Yeah, it's called, being traumatized!"

Castiel was taken by surprise. "I'm just repeating what was said. Trauma can have lasting effects on the mind, actually."

"I know. I'm sorry, Cas. I didn't mean to take it out on you," Dean calmed his nerves. He lifted his head where he had dropped it. After a moment of composing himself, Dean rinsed the rag, one last time. He grabbed his bagel, stuffing his own keys and wallet in his pockets. "Taylor has a soccer game. Wanna come?"

"I would, but, I don't think it would be wise to show myself around Taylor's foster caregivers."

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, but, you're a friend. No one has to know what you're really are."

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" he continued to ask. "What if they ask for a background check? Or, some ID?"

"The only ones who needs a background check, are me and Sam, and Jody, because she wants to be a part of the hearing. They can't stop someone from coming to watch a kid's soccer game, Cas."

"Valid point."

"Come on. I'm not gonna be late, two Saturdays in a row." Dean shut off the lights, in the kitchen and dining room, before heading for the door. Castiel followed. He locked the front door once they were outside, and waved to George and Frieda, greeting them, as Dean and Castiel headed down the stairs. Dean wasn't really fond of Scottie, but, would still acknowledge the little dog. That wasn't what Scottie wanted, though and would whine as the guy made his way, downstairs.

Dean headed for the parking lot, where he parked the Impala and slid in, under the wheel. He noticed Taylor had texted him, again, asking if he was sure, him and Sam were coming, as Castiel was sliding in, in the front seat. " _Just leaving, right now. Be there in half an hour."_ Dean got his favorite response after he turned on the car and switched out cassette tapes.

Since Sam got his own ride to work, Dean refused to take the freeway. At least, for the time being. He learned spring break lasted for two months, since all schools in the U.S., including college, held theirs, at different times. So, even when the week was over, things would still be packed. Instead, Dean took another route, taking a street that, mostly, went through residential neighborhoods.

On the way, they passed a elementary school, on Castiel's side.

"Is that Taylor's school?" he asked, making conversation.

Dean glanced at it, before returning ahead. "Nope. Taylor goes to a K thru eighth school, that specializes in kids who are behind. It's smaller than a regular, public school. The group home enrolled her, there, and her caseworker liked the program, she told me, she wanted to keep Taylor, there," he explained.

"Does Taylor like it?"

Dean shrugged. "Don't know. She's just now, starting to says few words to us."

"She's speaking?" Castiel looked at him, impressed.

"Yup. Just starting on Thursday, during her therapy."

"That is a great accomplishment for your sister," Castiel smiled, happy for the kid.

"You bet." Dean slid his hand, down, from the top of the steering wheel, to ten o'clock, resting his arm on his upturned knee. "Soon, the kid will be talking so much, our ears will fall off." He chuckled at his own joke.

The angel did not even crack a smile. "That would be impossible to happen," he pointed out.

Dean let out a breath of air. "It's an expression, Cas. I just mean, Taylor will be talkative than she used to be."

"Oh," Castiel looked at the floor, with just his eyes.

Even though it was frustrating, at times, Castiel's lack of humor expressions, could be just as funny. It seemed like Taylor wasn't their only kid sibling, sometimes.

Things were quiet for a few blocks, until Castiel broke it, again. "I am impressed you have made it, this far, Dean."

"What do you mean?" Dean was facing the other way, getting ready to turn right. He turned his head, as he made the turn.

"Without hunting, I mean. It's been two months since you and Sam moved here."

Dean glanced at the angel, for a second. "Yeah, what's your point?"

"You both say you can't quit, but, yet, here you are. Working normal jobs. Living a normal life."

He shrugged. "Don't know what to tell you, Cas? Our sister was in trouble and we came to her rescue. We plan to return to hunting, once all this is over. So, it's not like it's gonna be a permanent thing, or anything."

"But, what will you do about Taylor? Will you teach her what your father taught you?"

"No. Taylor's not going on any hunts. With her talent, maybe someone in this family can make it all the way through college."

Castiel watched Dean.

"What?" he noticed.

"Sam tried that, as well and it didn't work. If you take responsibility for your sister, she'll be too close to the life and may end up, a hunter, just as well."

Dean remained silent, watching the road. He knew Castiel was right. If Taylor lived with hunters, there was a high chance she will become one, too. It was a high risk.

"If you don't want your sister to be a hunter, you and Sam are going to have to make some tough decisions. At least, until Taylor is old enough to head off for higher education. Can you go five years without hunting?"

He still could not utter a response. All Dean thought of, in the beginning, was helping their sister. He never realized the choices that followed, he would have to make. Hunting was all Dean knew. How was the oldest Winchester going to be able to build houses, for five years? He, barely, got through a year. It would haunt and gnaw at him, the whole time. But, he couldn't let Taylor become a hunter. That wasn't going to happen.

Dean, eventually, pulled up to the park, around a quarter to nine. He was, definitely, early. Sam called him, saying, he had stopped at a grocery store, to get water, especially for Taylor. So, Dean sat there, parked on the side of the street, keeping an eye out for his siblings. Castiel caught him up on what the angel had been up to.

Sam pulled up, behind the Impala. He opened the back end of his SUV and Dean grabbed the cooler. The brothers, including Castiel, headed over to a spot under a tree. They made sure to get a good view of the game.

Dean opened the cooler, to grab a beer. To his dismay, there was only water and ice. "What the hell is this?" he demanded of his brother.

"It's called, water, Dean."

"I know that. I mean, why is it here, instead of the beer? It's bad enough I have to drink it, during the week, for work. Now, I have to drink it, on my day off?"

Sam smirked, exchanging a look with Castiel. "Dean, you'll live," he told him.

Dean sulked, quietly, to himself, before catching a glimpse of Taylor and Rebecca walking towards the field. It lifted his spirits, to see his sister and gave a loud whistle, to get her attention. The moment Taylor spotted him, she ran right towards him, wrapping Dean in a hug.

Dean hugged his sister, in return. "Hey, Kiddo. You miss me?"

Taylor nodded, up at him.

"I told ya we'd be here, didn't I?"

Taylor held her chin against his stomach, as she smiled up at him. "Thank you," she uttered, in a quiet voice. Her voice was still a little hoarse. Sam offered Taylor another cough drop.

"Make sure that's gone before you start playing," he warned her. "So, you don't end up, choking on it."

Taylor nodded, popping it into her mouth.

Sam asked for the wrapper and stuffed it into his pocket, to throw away, later.

Rebecca had caught up, by that point. "Hello, Sam, Dean," she greeted the brothers.

"Hey," they returned, cheerfully.

"Uh, Rebecca, this our friend, Cas," said Sam. "Cas, this is Rebecca, Taylor's foster mom."

Cas shook Rebecca's hand, "Pleased to meet you," he told her, politely.

"Same here," she replied, after she took her hand, back.

Sam had noticed Taylor had hid behind Dean when she noticed Castiel standing there. He had forgotten that the two of them hadn't had much interaction since the day, Castiel last scared her. He wasn't sure how Rebecca would react to seeing Taylor afraid of their friend. He knew the angel wouldn't hurt their sister, but, she didn't. Sam watched to see if Rebecca noticed.

"Sam brought water," Dean said. "Ice cold, _plain_ water."

"That's good," Rebecca smiled. "Have to stay hydrated when you're being active."

Dean just gave her a bright smile, in agreement. On the inside, he was wishing there was a beer in there.

Sam suggested to Taylor, to get some practice in before the game. Not far away from the others, Sam and Taylor passed the ball, to each other. While the others watched, Rebecca tried to start small talk.

"So, what is it you do, Cas?"

"Uh… What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Your job. Where do you work?" she explained.

"Uhhh," Castiel looked over to Dean, for help. "I, um…sell ad space on AM radio." Dean stared over at the angel, clueless where that had come from. Castiel only shrugged. Thankfully, Rebecca had to take a quick call, so he whispered towards Dean, that it was what Jimmy did for a living.

Ten o'clock had finally came around and Taylor's team was out on the field. Sam and Dean tried to cheer and clap the loudest, as she ran up and down the field. Dean even recorded some of it, on his phone.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked when he noticed.

"What does it look like I'm doing…?" It dawned on him. Dean put away his phone, before he asked his brother, "Sam?"

"Yeah, Dean?" he asked, before he clapped for his sister.

"Did we just become soccer brothers?"

Sam looked over at his brother, confused.

"Soccer brothers. Kind of like, soccer moms, but, brothers."

He thought about it. Sam looked back at the cooler of water he had brought. "Holy crap. You're right, Dean. We're," he swallowed, "soccer brothers."

Castiel interrupted. "So, what is the objective of this game?" he asked.

"You kick the ball around and try to kick it into the other team's net, to score a goal. And, you can't use your hands. You can use any other part," explained Dean.

"What is the point?"

Dean pulled his eyes from the game, to look over at Castiel. "In this game, it's, basically to learn how to play and for the kids to have fun and be active." He turned back to the game and clapped for his sister, some more. "Iet's go, Taylor! Whoo!"

Taylor was still running around the perimeter of the field, watching the other girls, try and get the ball from each other. The ball did get kicked, close to where she was standing. Just as she was about to take control of it, the other girls charged right towards her, causing Taylor to back away, letting a girl, in an orange jersey steal the ball.

"Taylor! Why did you let them have the ball?!" one of her teammates yelled. The girl hurried after to try and help the team get the ball, back.

"It's okay, Buddy! You'll get'em next time!" Sam called over, to encourage Taylor. Him and Dean saw her turn around and walk towards where the coach was standing, sitting down in the grass. He sent in the other player and patted Taylor on the shoulder.

"Good effort, Taylor," he told her and turned back to the game. "Come on, girls! Hussle! Let's go!"

Sam took a water bottle over, kneeling beside his sister and offered it to her. Taylor took it, twisting the cap off. "You got scared, huh?" he guessed.

She nodded and took a long drink.

"Remember what I said, the other day? It's okay to be afraid, just don't let it stop you. Okay?"

Again, she nodded. Taylor took another drink before passing it back to Sam, putting the cap on, first. Sam took it, giving her back, a quick rub and stood up. Him, Dean, and Rebecca cheered for the rest of Taylor's team, while Taylor sat out for ten minutes. After that, the coach sent her, back in, giving the other girl, time to rest.

Halfway through, both teams took a break, before starting again. Taylor continued to stay on the perimeter, watching the rest. Sam could tell she was trying to work up the courage to go over there, as she was moving around, a lot more. Taylor also started to run over there, when the ball was kicked into an opening. It wasn't long before someone else got it and Taylor turned right around, towards the perimeter, once more.

Taylor ended up, spending the last ten minutes of the game, on the sidelines, since the other girl took her turn. The game ended, with her team, the victor. Taylor's teammates cheered, excited for their first victory. They huddled up, including the coach and said a chant for the other team, to show them, sportsmanship. Taylor stood nearby, but didn't join in, not yet.

Once the girls got their snack and some sort of paper, the girls hustled to their families. As the coach yelled out, "Don't forget, parents! Next week is picture day! Ours is before we play, so be here, thirty minutes, early!"

Taylor ran over to where her family was, passing the paper up to Dean. He took it, reading it over. It was an order form, with an envelope attached, to order team and individual pictures.

Sam was reading over his brother's shoulder. "Should we order some?"

"Of course we're ordering some. We don't have any pictures of Taylor, yet." Dean wasn't up for discussion. It was final.

"Mindy would probably pay for them, since she's Taylor's legal guardian," Rebecca told them. Dean assured her, he got it. There was no need. Dean would be glad to pay for his sister's soccer pictures.

"You did good, out there, Kiddo," Dean turned back to Taylor, and raised a hand out, for a high five. Taylor returned it. "Why don't you show Cas, here, how to play? He's never played a sport, before." She looked over at the angel, wearily.

Sam, who had been rolling her ball, back and forth, in his hands, held it out towards Taylor. "Cas won't hurt you, either, Buddy. He's learning along with the rest of us. Give him a chance like you gave me." Taylor stared up at her brother, taking the ball from him. "It'll be fine, I promise."

"I don't think I'm coordinated to play soccer," Castiel tried to object.

"You don't know until you try," Rebecca smiled at him.

Taylor dropped the ball, onto the ground and passed her snack to Dean, as well. "Hold, please?" she asked him.

"Sure, Kiddo," Dean took the Gushers fruit snacks and Capri Sun juice pouch from his sister.

Taylor kicked the ball over to the open area, next to the soccer field, to wait for the angel to join her. Dean gave him, an encouraging, literal push, sending Castiel over to her, where Taylor passed it to him. The ball rolled over, stopping at his feet. He passed it, back, with his foot. It went on for five minutes, as the ball was, nonchalantly, passed to each other. The rest of the group watched, moving their heads, from side to side, until Sam checked the time, on his phone.

"I have to get to work," he stated, quickly. "Dean, you mind taking the cooler, home?" His brother stared over at him. Did Sam just call the apartment, home?

"Uh, yeah. Sure, Sam."

Sam grabbed the one he had been drinking, plus an extra, for later. "Bud, I have to take off for work," he told his sister, walking towards his car. Sam would have requested a hug, goodbye, but, figured it should be Taylor's idea, instead. "I'll see ya, on Thursday, at the meeting."

Taylor watched Sam, leave, just standing there. It was probably for the best if they didn't hug, so, it wouldn't cause a scene. That just what the kid needed, during one of her episodes, was an audience.

Dean whistled Taylor over, to distract her, in case she might cry. She picked up her ball and headed over to him. "I'm starving. How about we go grab lunch? That sound good?"

She nodded up at him.

"Want to join us?" he asked Rebecca.

"Oh no. You two go ahead. I don't like eating out. I prefer home cooked meals."

"Do you know if others are allowed to join us, like my friend, here?"

"It's, technically, what we call, a pass, now. Whatever happens, is up to you, Dean," she explained. "As long as it's safe for Taylor, it's fine."

Dean asked, "And, a pass is?"

"A pass is what a kid can take with someone, to go somewhere out of the foster placement. Like, out to eat, to the movies, where ever. Cas would just have to wait outside, when you drop her off, afterwards."

"Foster care has a lot of terms to learn," Dean forced a laugh, rubbing a hand, up and down the middle of his sister's back. Taylor had started leaning against his side, staring at the grass, as she held her ball, under her arm.

"I can print you out a key, if you want to learn them."

"That would be great. Thanks."

She smiled. "It's no problem. I'll have it ready when you drop Taylor off, afterwards."

Dean looked down at his sister. "Ready to go, Kiddo?" She nodded, which he handed Taylor, everything she had handed him, including the order form. Dean, then, lifted the cooler, nodding Taylor, in the direction where he had parked. Rebecca walked with them, until the group got to the sidewalk, and waved goodbye, as Dean set the cooler, down, beside the trunk. Him, Taylor, and Castiel waved, in return.

He stepped off the sidewalk and opened the trunk, to place the cooler, inside and shut it, again. "You two figure out who's riding shotgun," Dean pointed over to Taylor and Castiel, walking towards the driver's side of the car.

Taylor and Castiel exchanged looks. Taylor said, nothing, but, Castiel gave the seat to her, anyway. If she wanted it. So, she walked over to open the passenger's car door, using both hands, and slid in. Castiel slid into the backseat.

Dean started the engine, letting Rebecca pull out, first. "Where should we eat, Kiddo?"

Taylor was fastening her seatbelt. Once it was on, she took out her phone and texted him, " _Don't care."_

He heard the ping and checked his phone. "Well, should we drive around, then, until something pops out?"

She nodded at him.

"That okay, Cas?" Dean asked, looking back, over his shoulder, at the angel.

"Fine with me. I, technically, don't even need to eat," he pointed out.

"Well, today, you are."

"Okay."

So, Dean pulled away from the curb and made a U-turn, heading back the way he had taken, to get there. As he drove, Taylor decided to eat her snack, which he reminded her, to watch the upholstery. She offered one of her Gushers, to him.

"Thanks, Kiddo," he told her, holding it out, with his palm up. Taylor dropped a red one into his open palm. Dean dropped the fruit snack into his mouth. As soon as he bit into it, juice exploded inside. "I remember when these things, first, came out. Sam and I used most of the money Dad left us, and ate two boxes in one night. Our stomachs hurt so bad, we both threw up on each other."

Taylor gave him, a confused look. One eyebrow was raised.

He just laughed. "Dad left us, alone, a lot, so Sam and I did a lot of dumb stuff, like that."

Taylor dumped a blue one into her palm and twisted around, in her seat, to offer it to Castiel.

"No, thank you," he declined.

"Oh, come on, Cas. Try it. It won't hurt ya," Dean told the angel.

Castiel ended up, taking the Gusher, and placed it inside his mouth. Unlike Dean, he wasn't expecting juice, to explode out of the fruit snack. "It exploded in my mouth," he said, in surprised.

"That's what she said," Dean couldn't help resist, saying, causing his sister to giggle, silently, to herself. "Hey, you weren't supposed to get that," he teased her, with a smirk. Of course, living with a bunch of teenaged girls, Taylor was bound to pick up a few inappropriate jokes.

Taylor giggled, once more.

They ended up, having lunch at a sit down restaurant that served a variety of foods. Afterwards, Taylor wanted to show her brother, the Wii, Rebecca had, so, they drove to the placement. Castiel thanked Dean for including him, taking off, his usual way. At least, leaving didn't scare Taylor, though, it did surprise her.

Dean and Taylor spent the rest of their one-on-one time, playing the Wii, together. There wasn't any other plans, or harm, so Rebecca let Dean stay longer than his three hours, since Sam had, accidently, went over his time, as well. Dean was beating Taylor, at baseball, so she started throwing curve balls he couldn't possibly hit.

"Come on, you know I can't hit those," he objected.

Taylor snickered and threw another curve ball. She got to have the spotlight, when they raced on _Mario Kart_. With Taylor as Yoshi, and Dean as Toad, they raced through half the tracks. During one race, Dean thought he had things in the bag. He was in first, with Taylor behind him. He had wondered why the kid hadn't used any items, in the last minute. Right as he was about to cross the finish line, Dean heard the dreaded noise that, usually, ended friendships. Taylor had finally used the item she had been saving, and it sought out Toad, ramming into him, crashing the little mushroom guy, to a stop. Yoshi drove right on by, taking first and winning the race.

Dean had to admit, that was a perfect strategy. "Good job, Kiddo," he told his sister. "That was awesome, even if I lost."

Taylor smiled.

The two of them continued playing.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Thursday had arrived, after a long week. Any week the brothers tried to wait through to see their sister, again, went by, slow, though. Mindy had forgotten about stopping by, to do the home inspection. So, Sam had to call, Wednesday morning, during a slow period, between work calls. She told him, she would be by, that afternoon. Sam asked if both him and Dean needed to be there, because Dean might get there, first. Mindy said, that was fine. She just needed to see the apartment.

Mindy arrived at the apartment, around 4:30. Thankfully, both brothers were there. They showed her around, showing Mindy every room, especially where Taylor would be sleeping. Sam had left his laptop on the coffee table, in the living room.

"I see you have internet," she said. "Would Taylor be monitored if she goes on."

Sam nodded, "Oh, yeah. I got a website blocker to block inappropriate sites."

Mindy was, mostly, looking at the bedrooms and kitchen. Everything looked in order and safe for their sister to live there. She told them, she would write the report, tonight, so Mindy could bring it up, in the CFT meeting, and that was it. It only took fifteen minutes. Dean had expected the chick to come in with a white glove and blue light, to inspect every nook and cranny. He didn't think it was that simple.

"I scrubbed the place, from top to bottom, for hours," he declared, upset, after Mindy left. "I'm still sore from being on my hands and knees."

"Aw, poor baby," Sam mocked, teasing his brother.

Dean just threw his brother, a death glare.

Sam and Dean had caught Jody, right before she headed back to Sioux Falls, to let her know, the hearing was a week away. So, she stayed another week. Her and her friend saw more of Vegas, than they had planned, and had even checked out Laughlin, as well. When Thursday arrived, she finally got to meet Taylor.

The meeting had ended up getting pushed to Thursday, on the count of schedule conflicts. Plus, it gave Mindy, plenty of time to do the home inspection.

Dean got off at one, rushed home to shower and change and swung by to pick up Jody, since he was the closest, meeting Sam, there. They ended up having it at the therapy center. Dean got there, first, with Sam pulling into the parking lot, shortly after, parking next to the Impala.

Sam was still in his work uniform, not having time to change, himself. He closed his door and walked over to the Impala, where the other two were waiting, and headed inside. Sam told the receptionist what they were there for, before taking a seat.

"So, this is where Taylor has her therapy?" Jody asked, looking around, at the brightly colored walls, with posters of cartoon characters that would be found in classrooms. Others were of children. One in particular was of a little girl, blowing through a bubble blower, releasing bubbles.

"Yeah. It specializes with families, going through crisis," Sam explained.

Dean's gaze landed on a poster of a boy sitting in the grass, with his head buried in his arms, on top of his up-turned knees, with the caption, _I Just Want to Be Heard_. "This place feels depressing to me," he stated, and looked around some more.

"Like, how?" Jody asked.

He shrugged as Dean looked around at other posters, similar to the one of the boy. All of the ones of live kids, were in black and white, while the cartoon posters were colorful. The kids seemed to draw more attention and affect the mood of the room, though.

Around 2;30, the door opened and in walked a short woman, in her fifties. She had glasses that covered half of her face, hung on a chain, which she removed them, to let hang down, to her chest. Dean leaned over to whisper to Sam and Jody, "Tell me, that doesn't remind you, guys of Sophia, from that old sitcom, _Golden Girls_."

Sam and Jody looked over at the woman, who had walked over to the reception desk. If it wasn't for the fact, she had auburn hair, instead of white, Dean was right. Her hair was short and curly, and held a handbag on her shoulder, that hung down to her ribs. She wore a long skirt, past her knees and a flowered blouse, with several bracelets on both of her wrists, that matched her outfit. On her feet, were flat, slip on dress shoes.

They heard her say, she was there for the CFT meeting, before the woman turned around and headed over to sit in one of the chairs. Sam jumped to his feet, to catch her before she sat down.

"Hi, I'm Sam. Taylor's older brother," he introduced.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Sam," she replied, accepting the handshake. Dean had to bite his tongue, from making another comment. The woman even had that elderly lady voice, similar to the character. "My name is Helen O'Connell, Taylor's CASA."

Dean shook her hand, next. "Dean, Taylor's oldest brother."

"I'm Jody, I'm a friend of the boys, here," Jody shook her hand, last.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Both Mindy and Taylor has been telling me, all about you, especially Taylor," she told them, brightly.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. "Wait, Taylor talks to you?" Sam was the one who asked.

"No, she writes to me. Taylor hasn't spoken, directly, to me, since she was three years old."

"You've known Taylor since she was three?" Dean asked, this time.

"I've known Taylor since she was two years old," she smiled and dug into her purse for a moment. After a few seconds of digging, Helen pulled out a small, old photo album, the size of an address book, and skimmed through it, until she stopped on one photo, in particular, showing it to Sam and Dean. "This is Taylor, the day of her first trip to the zoo. She wanted to stop by the petting zoo. That girl loves animals." Sam and Dean stared at the photo. To their shock, Taylor was smiling, the biggest they had ever seen, as she held her arm around the neck of a baby goat, the same size, and her stuffed dolphin, under her other arm. Her hair was longer than it was, now, and was slightly, chunker, as well. Dean swore he was looking at a photo of Sam, if he had long hair, at that age,

Sam couldn't help notice how happy his sister looked, compared to how he has seen her, now. The picture had to have been taken before Taylor's world turned to hell, when she still had all of her innocence. He, then heard Helen tell Dean, Taylor was two in the photo, when he asked. Sam thought back to where him and Dean was, during this time. If she was two, then that was the year they were trying to break Dean's deal.

"She was so talkative, back then. Whatever was on her mind, Taylor would tell you. Her favorite was making up, silly songs, and she loved to climb on everything. It was hard to keep up with her. It broke my heart, after she stopped." Helen stared at the photo. Sam thought she'd might start crying, any second. A tear did form.

"When the boys told me, what happened, I couldn't believe it, myself," Jody spoke up.

"Taylor was the kid, who always wanted to keep playing, even if it meant, having accidents just so she wouldn't have to stop what she was doing. That was why it took us so long, to get her potty-trained. The sad part was, I never seen her foster dad ever lose his temper, and she loved that family. But, he had been working extra hours and the wife explained he never liked to talk. So, with the stress and keeping it, bottled up, one day, he just snapped," she explained.

"No body just snaps, aggressively," Jody said. "From what I understand, he had to have had a history of anger. I've never seen a nice person, suddenly, snap and beat another, like that. There had to have been more, for him to dish out the amount of damage he caused. You can, randomly, hit someone, if they upset you, but, to do what he did." She shook her head, "There had to be some ongoing abuse."

"No, there wasn't," she shook her head. "Taylor never showed any signs, there was something going on. Whenever I was over there, she was always climbing into his lap, and he was always gentle with her. That's why it came as a shock, including to Taylor. I think that's one of the reasons she had trouble, trusting others, afterwards. I mean, he had started showing signs of stress, beforehand. But, then the deadline that was pushing, got bumped even further and two on the team, were let go, doubling his workload. The foster dad wasn't even getting adequate amount of sleep, at night. So, when he came home, that night and Taylor ran to greet him, and saw she had soiled herself, again, he started yelling at the poor girl. Before he knew it, the foster dad was beating her."

"Where was the foster mom during all this?" Dean asked. He could feel his fist, clenching and unclenching, at his side, as his heart started beating, faster.

"She was out, in the backyard, helping the other kids with something. I don't recall what it was. When she came back inside, the damage was already done. The doctors said, if she hadn't of stopped him when she did, he would have killed her, right then and there. The foster dad would have been getting out, sometime this year."

"Would have been?" Sam repeated, confused.

"The foster dad felt so guilty for what he had done, he committed suicide, three months, later, while in prison."

The room got, deathly, quiet, as Helen's story sunk in. Dean felt it, the most. He had, instantly felt hatred for the man, he didn't think of what could have led up to the incident. Having of felt guilt, himself, Dean knew how trying to deal with it, wasn't an easy task.

"I do remember reading about there being stress involved," Sam admitted, and shrugged, "but, I figured that was just an excuse, for why he did it."

"Me, too," Dean also, admitted. Eventually, he did read his sister's file, for himself, wanting to understand her past, as well. "I've heard abusers make up excuses when they're confronted by authorities, so I didn't believe the guy was under stress. I'm so sorry."

Helen shook her head. "No need to apology, Dean," she assured him.

"Even if it were brought on, by stress, it still doesn't make things any better," Jody pointed out. "As a foster parent, the man should have been keeping his anger, under control, and got the help he needed. I don't know about Nevada, but, in Sioux Falls, you are required to take psych evaluations, at least, yearly. There was no reason for him to do what he did. I'm just glad, he wasn't actually a child abuser."

"He was a good man," Helen said. "The whole family went through a horrible tragedy, during that time."

At that moment, the door opened, again, and in walked Taylor, followed by Rebecca. The moment she saw Dean, Taylor dashed over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hey, kiddo," he greeted his sister. "We were getting to know Helen, here." The brothers could see how short the woman was, standing next to Taylor. Helen was a foot taller than Taylor was.

Rebecca walked over, to join them, as well, introducing herself, to Jody, first. Dean also, introduced Taylor, as well, which, of course, she said, nothing. She waved, at least.

One by one, everyone who was joining in the meeting, showed. Mindy and her supervisor were one of the last ones, to arrive. Emily led everyone down the hall, she led Sam and Taylor, though. They headed further down, this time, to another conference room, where the group took a seat.

Mindy sat on one end of the long table, starting the meeting. "First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for making it, today, in support of Taylor," she held a hand out, towards where Taylor was sitting. "Since our team has grown since the last meeting, let me give a quick rundown of what we will be accomplishing in the next hour. The purpose of this meeting is to review how well Taylor is doing, as well as discuss concerns and goals, whether they be what we came up with, last time, or new ones, for the next meeting, just so we know what to bring to the judge, tomorrow. Just note, whatever decisions we agree to, may not come to happen. Overall, it is the judge who makes the final decision. We're only here to make sure Taylor is heard in the courtroom. Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded as they responded, in agreement.

"To start things off, why don't we go around the room and tell everyone who are, your relationship to Taylor, and tell us a strength that you bring to the team, that helps in Taylor's well-being and growth. I'll start, as an example. My name is Mindy Collins and I've been Taylor's caseworker, for the past four years. A strength of mine would be, that I am in charge of overseeing that Taylor's needs are being met. I have really slacked in doing so, but, have really tried to step up, these past couple months and see that does not happen again." Once Mindy finished, she turned to her left, where Emily was sitting. Both women each had a thick file, open to the first page on top and each had a yellow pad, and a pen in their hands.

"My name is Emily Hutchinson, and I have been Taylor's therapist, gong on six years, now, and I've been a therapist, for eight. I work with Taylor, in dealing with her feelings and emotions that she could be having, and help her to cope with them and deal with in a healthy manner. In doing so, Taylor and I have discovered her love for drawing, and I feel she best expresses how she feels through the pictures she draws." Emily looked over at Sam.

Sam cleared his throat, first, before he spoke. "Hi. I'm Sam Winchester, and I am Taylor's brother. I've only known Taylor, for the past three months, but, in those three months, I have really come to know her, as a smart, lovable kid, who is overcoming some past obstacles I never thought could happen to anyone." He smiled over at his sister, who was holding her head against Dean's upper arm, staring at the table.

"And, what is a strength that you think you bring to the team?" Mindy reminded him.

"Uh," Sam stared at the table, his hands folded, in front of him. "Well, I used to play soccer, as a kid and really enjoyed it, and so," he looked up and over at Mindy, "I feel that, that may have helped with forming somewhat of a bond, with Taylor, in getting to know one another and her, opening up, a little."

"Good," she smiled, with a nod and turned to the next person, along with Sam and the rest of the group. Taylor still had her head on Dean's arm. "Can you tell us, your name, Taylor?" With everyone staring at her, Taylor hid her face in Dean's arm.

Dean touched his forehead to hers. "Whisper it to me and I'll tell them, Kiddo," he whispered to her.

Taylor looked up at him. Hesitantly, she whispered, in return, "Taylor," which Dean repeated, out loud, to the group.

"What about a strength, Taylor?" Mindy asked her.

Dean retouched his forehead, to hers, "Want to tell me, and I'll tell them?"

This time, she shrugged.

"Not sure?"

Taylor shook her head. Dean told them, she can't think of a strength, so, they moved on.

"My name is Dean Winchester. I'm also Taylor's brother, the oldest." Sam rolled his eyes that his brother felt the need to include that last part. "Like Sam, I've only known our sister, the past three months." He looked down at Taylor, "but, with how much she looks like our dad and how fast these past few months have come and gone, it feels like I've known Taylor longer than that." Dean wrapped an arm around Taylor, kissing the side of her head. "For a strength, I think I bring the bond of family to the team, because, overall, family is the most important part, that will help Taylor in the long haul."

"I disagree," Helen spoke up. "I think there are other attributes that are just as important as family."

In a calm manner, Dean replied, "Well, family is what my brother and I, prioritize, over everything else." He, quickly, added, "in my personal opinion."

Sam smiled over at his brother, impressed how well Dean was handling a setting like this. He wasn't sure how well his brother would be able to do, considering Dean had never been in a professional position.

"Okay, good," Mindy spoke up, again, and let Jody go next, who was sitting on Dean's other side.

"I'm Jody Mills, sheriff for the town of Sioux Falls, South Dakota. I just met Taylor, as of today, but, I've known her brothers, Dean and Sam, for a few years, now, as a close friend. In fact, I was the one the boys turned to when they decided they wanted to get custody of their sister. I have some experience working with our town's Child Protective Services, and have even been the ones who was called into the homes and alert CPS. I can say, that has to be the most heartbreaking part of my job, is when you find a child, malnourished, abused, or neglected." Mindy, Emily, Helen, Rebecca, and one other woman, sitting on Mindy's other side, nodded in agreement. "Some of them, I even knew and had no idea was even happening, at home. I come from a small town, so for the most part, we all know each other, aside from a few. And, to learn that was happening, and a few times, we get there too late, which I feel even more guilt for," Jody's voice was starting to break, as her eyes watered. Rebecca slid a tissue box, closer to her. She thanked her and took one, wiping her eyes.

"So, when Sam and Dean came to me and told me, they had a sister, which surprised me, and I'm sure it surprised them," she sniffed, and gave a smile over to Sam and Dean. Sam smiled at the table, while Dean smiled at his sister. "I told them, everything I knew, to do, how it might be a long, hard road. They wasn't expecting the process to be that long, but, jumped to it, immediately. In fact, the next time I talked to Sam and Dean, they were already here, in Vegas, and Sam had gotten his job. But, I should have figured they would. Sam and Dean had always been ready to jump in, when it came to someone, in trouble. I think, in a way, by helping her brothers, I was helping Taylor."

That time, the group clapped when Jody finished. That is, everyone, except Taylor, who had to readjust while Dean was clapping.

Helen went next, sitting on the other end, across from Mindy. "My name is Helen O'Connell, and I've known Taylor, for ten years, and have watched her grow up, in the beautiful, young lady she is, today. I am also her CASA, who she can come to me and call me, whenever she feels she needs to talk, and try to make myself available for her, though Taylor hasn't confided in me since she was three years old. I continue to hope things will change. I am relieved to hear, we have finally found family that wants to be a part of Taylor's life, but, I still feel we should continue to look at other options, just, in case we need a back-up plan."

That got Sam and Dean's full attention, perking their heads, straight up.

"We can talk more about that, once we're done with the introductions," Mindy pointed out. "Can you give us a strength?"

"I sure can," she smiled, politely. "I think I bring a sense of familiarity, because I've known Taylor, the longest and really knows her. I'm also here to make sure she has a voice in court."

Dean stared at the woman, intently. "How long you know a person, does not mean you know them, well," he pointed out. "Especially when the person keeps a lot of things bottled up."

"Well, like you said, earlier, Dean," Helen replied. "That's your opinion. If you're saying you know Taylor, better than any of us, who has known her, at least a year," she shrugged at him. "It takes longer than a few months, to get know someone, fully."

"It depends on the-" Jody stepped in and got Dean to calm down before things got heated.

"Dean, you do not want to lose your temper, around these people. That could terminate your right, to getting custody of your sister," she whispered to him. The moment Jody told him, that, Dean settled down and apologized to Helen. Though, he still didn't like how the woman was flaunting the fact, she's known Taylor, the longest. It wasn't his or Sam's fault.

A man, in his early forties, who was sitting across from Jody, took his turn, next. "Hello, everyone. I'm Eric Michaelson. I am Taylor's teacher, over at Fletcher Hills Academy. Taylor came to our school, almost, two months ago and has shown improvement since. She doesn't interact with her fellow peers, yet, but, has been excelling in her academics."

Sam felt relieved his sister was doing, well in school. He had been wondering that, ever since he heard the group home had gotten Taylor back in school.

"What amazed me, was, in looking at past school reports, it said, Taylor had a hard time, in adding more than single digit numbers. So, I figured we'd work on adding double digits, first. I set the worksheet in front of her, went to go get a pencil, for myself, to walk her through the process. When I returned, Taylor had completed the first three. I checked them and saw she had gotten them, right." Eric Michaelson shrugged, "either, that was an error in the report, or she finally figured it out, on her own."

Sam raised a hand, halfway up. "I may have the solution to that. When Taylor was staying with us, I had planned on homeschooling her, for the rest of the school year, to catch her up, to return in the fall. One of the things, we worked on, was, adding double digits. I showed Taylor, how to break the problem down, like a grade school teacher had shown me, once," he explained.

"You do realize, you can't homeschool, unless you have a teaching permit, to do so, right?" the woman next to Mindy, asked.

"No, I didn't. I thought it was okay, because it was in the home, as if I were helping Taylor with her homework. Guess, I should have looked into it," Sam apologized. He noticed Dean, out of the corner of his eye, giving him, an _I told you, so_ look.

"Well, on a more positive note, you did a great job," Eric assured Sam. "I only had to review with Taylor, on half the stuff she was behind on." He looked around at the others, at the table. "We've got her up to doing third grade work. The biggest concern is her spelling. That seems to be one of our main focus. Right now, we are getting the students prepared for the district end of the year test, that we'll be having, next month. I feel, positively, sure Taylor will do well. After working one on one with me, and hearing she worked, one on one, with Sam, here," he pointed over at him, with his hand, "Taylor learns best, in that kind of setting. At least, for now. Once she learns the work, she is a very bright, young lady and I enjoy having her in class. For a strength, I've been a teacher for seventeen years and have worked with dozens of kids, with different learning styles."

Hearing all that Taylor's teacher had to say about her, made Sam feel so proud. It was true, though. While Sam was teaching Taylor, he noticed that Taylor did catch on, once the material was broken down for her.

He leaned in, towards Taylor, to whisper, "Proud of you, Buddy."

Taylor looked over at her brother, who smiled. It made her smile, in return. Rebecca went next.

"I'm Rebecca Robinson. I'm Taylor's foster mother. I've only known her, for a couple weeks, so I don't really have much to say," she admitted. "Taylor seems to keep to herself, in her room, a lot. Now and then, she'll come out to play the Wii. She has Netflix on her phone, so, Taylor, mostly, watches TV from there. She was watching it in her room, but, I don't usually let the kids have a TV in their rooms, so I started having her come out and watch in the living room, so I can monitor what she is watching. For the most part, Taylor watches cartoons or those Disney sitcoms, but, some of the movies she chooses, has some sexual content and cursing. I put a stop to those kinds of movies, and shows like _South Park_. I saw her watching that, once, and YouTube has been banned, as well.

Dean looked down when he saw Taylor look up at him, with an upset face. He knew, thanks to Julie, Taylor had become really fond of YouTube.

"I also banned classic rock. Some of it is okay, but, for the most part, I find it, inappropriate for a kid, Taylor's age to be listening to."

Dean's skin was starting to crawl. Up until this point, he had really liked Rebecca and was glad Taylor was able to live with her. He could understand not letting Taylor watch movies like _Mean Girls_ , but to say classic rock was inappropriate. To him, that's like saying, breathing is inappropriate. It took all his strength to not burst, remembering the reason he was there. Dean and Sam had to get custody soon. Taylor needed her music.

"Because of the bans," she continued, "I'm afraid it put a strain in our relationship, and distanced her from me."

"Taylor has loved that music ever since she was little. Never knew why," Helen spoke up. "I suspect it has to do with her toy she has, with her father singing a line from a Beatles song. I always tell foster parents not to change the batteries, and encourage it, but, they still do, especially Emma."

"I never saw a problem with it," Emily shrugged. "If the music helps Taylor, to cope, then we shouldn't shy away from it. I got Taylor a CD, a few years ago, of her favorite band, because she loved one song of theirs she can identify with. You haven't banned Kansas, have you?"

"Yes, I banned all music in that genre," Rebecca nodded. "It's hard to keep track of songs that are okay, and what isn't, so I banned all of classic rock. All of rock, actually. That young man she listens to, Jesse McCartney. He seems okay. I think he's pop, though. I just don't like rock and while Taylor is living with me, I don't want her listening to it."

Dean bowed his head, to whisper to Taylor, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You said, don't worry about it. I can have them at your house," she whispered, in return.

He couldn't help grin, and wrapped a hand around her head, to kiss above her ear. "You're stronger than me, Kiddo."

"You mad?"

"Not at you, Kiddo. Don't worry."

"As for a strength, I feel I can teach Taylor, life skills, while she is staying with me, like cooking. She was helping in the kitchen, in the first couple of days. Now, I can't get her to help, anymore. I hope we can mend our relationship," Dean wanted to tell her, give Taylor, back her music and YouTube, and you will, but, decided to keep his mouth shut, that time.

The last person to go, was the woman sitting on Mindy's right. "I am Yvette Montoya. Mindy's supervisor. I was also the supervisor for Taylor's last caseworker, so, I've met Taylor, on several occasions, growing up. Usually, I don't have contact with the child, only through the caseworker. Due to losing contact with the child, the past two years, I have no other choice to step in. After reading through everything, if there anything that needs to be approved, it needs to come to me, firsthand. If you ask Mindy, here, a question, regarding Taylor, you will not receive an answer, right away. Even if Mindy calls me, I have an ongoing full schedule, with lots of other phone calls and paperwork. I will get back as soon as I can. Is everything clear?"

Everyone replied with, "Yes," in union.

"If you weren't already aware. The judge is very upset at what had happened, and I suspect a lecture, at the start of the hearing. We need to have perfect answers to each and every one of them. Am I clear on that?"

"Yes."

"Good, let us start with agreements," Yvette started the meeting for Mindy. "Everyone should have had the agreements emailed to them. Correct?" Sam nodded. He had gave Mindy his email and assured her, he would pass on any information to Dean. "Be respectful, raise your hand when you have something to say, and all cellphones are to be turned off and put away. We are here for, at least, an hour, for the child. Whatever it is, it can wait until the meeting is over. Do I make myself clear?"

Dean swallowed. _Yikes!_ He thought. Pretty sure this woman would make Lucifer pee on himself. Her voice was deep and stern, and Dean could tell she meant business. He glanced at the clock on the wall, to see, only fifteen minutes had passed. It was going to be a long meeting.

 ** _Just as a side note, the meeting is from a combination of a mock one I found on YouTube and from personal experience. I remember having to sit in during these boring meetings. Except, I only had my own arms to lean on, like Taylor has her brother's. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope to have the rest of the meeting done, soon!_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Warning, may need an abundance of tissues!**_

 _ ***IRs (Incident Reports)**_

Chapter 21

" _These past few months, since returning from Kansas, Taylor has shown great improvement, than she has, in the past."_ Mindy was reading off the report she had made of the girl's progress. " _When she was picked up, Taylor was still mute, as she has been, for several years. No one is aware what was going on, the last two years, as Taylor was slipped through the cracks, as some foster kids do, sometimes. Thankfully, she was found by two long lost adult brothers and seems to have been taken care of. The oldest had even reported to us, seeing bruises where her clothes covered up, though nothing could be investigated, further, due to the death of both foster parents, other than they were revealed to be a couple with criminal history of extreme child abuse."_

Sam and Dean looked over at each other. So, Crowley was telling the truth.

" _Taylor has yet to reveal to us, what happened during her stay with the Hills, who were revealed to be Greg and Amy Donnerson. It was three weeks until we were able to find Taylor, living with her brothers. Since then, the brothers have been working with me, in gaining custody of their sister, and have shown quick progress. They had even moved states and obtained jobs, and has kept them, saving up for an apartment. Up to this current point, the brothers has met all of the requirements, and has even went above and beyond, in participating in therapy sessions, recreational activities, and has yet to miss a visit. Because of their involvement, Taylor has seem to come out of her shell, even interacting more with a roommate in the group home. Both the group home staff and her therapist has reported, hearing Taylor speak, for the first time, in nine years. The child has not spoken since she was a toddler."_

" _However,"_ Mindy continued, " _even with the progress, Taylor shows she is still dealing with the struggles of the past. We are not sure if it is just about the incident, involving a past foster father, or if it is her overall past, or two years with the Hills. We do know that, whether intentional or not, one of Taylor's brothers, Sam, is one of the triggers of these memories. According to the therapist, Emily, Sam has been able to help Taylor to cope, even if it means, being bitten, as stated by group home staff. The group home staff signing her up for soccer, seems to help the siblings "bond" and help Taylor to relax around her brother, while she had, instantly, "bonded" with the other brother, Dean, over shared interest in music."_ Dean glanced over at Rebecca, hoping she was paying extra attention to that part. " _Taylor has shown to have formed a full attachment to her oldest brother, crying for him, in her sleep and not wanting him to leave, once a visit is over. I feel that attachment might become dangerous, if not dealt with. The important thing to note is that, at least, Taylor is opening up to someone and her brothers might be the ones that finally help Taylor to open up and heal, as we never could get the full stories from her point of views of the IRs reported."_

" _Taylor continues to show acts of violence when confronted, lashing out towards caregivers, another peer, and even towards her own brother, as stated above. For the most part, the violent behaviors has only been physical, except for her brother, who Taylor, verbally lashed out at him, declaring her hatred for him. It was, later, revealed that she was not declaring her hatred for Sam, but, for a previous foster parent, she was removed from and charged with sexual abuse. The memories seem to prevent Taylor from receiving physical comfort from her brother, but, still tries, "not wanting to be scared, anymore," as Taylor states towards Sam. After discussing with Emily, we have come to agreement that Sam could possibly be the one that Taylor opens up to, since he is, slowly, laying down trust and an open communication with his sister."_

Sam, who had been listening, as he stared at the middle of the table, perked up, when he heard, Mindy and Emily had faith he could be the one who got through to Taylor. He hadn't even thought of it, himself. Though, Sam had to admit, it seemed like he had to put in more effort than Dean, who was, easily bonding with Taylor, a lot more. Surely, it would be Dean, who got through to Taylor, not him. But, thinking back to what she had written in her letter, it would make sense Taylor would come to him, first, when she was ready.

Dean couldn't help feel a little envious Mindy and Taylor's therapist felt their brother might be the one that got through to their sister. He did want Taylor to open up, and, secretly, wanted it to be him, as he's the oldest and felt, as the oldest, he should be there, protecting his younger siblings. Now, though, Dean had to get used to the idea that he wasn't the only big brother, anymore. Sam was a big brother, too, and also wanted to look out for their sister, and wants to protect her, just as much, if not more.

" _Taylor continues to show interest in the arts, drawing in her free time, especially now that she has her own sketchbook and colored pencils, given to her, also by Sam. While living in the group home, Taylor participated in the arts and crafts group, led by a volunteer, who would come, every Monday and was one of the few that didn't need to be told, twice, to come down and participate."_ Everyone, at the table, smiled, at hearing about Taylor joining in the arts and crafts group. " _Besides, the arts, Taylor has taken an interest in sports. She is, currently, playing soccer, and continues to participate, even after being moved, enjoying it. Her brothers has made an effort to come to every game, only missing one, due to high traffic. Taylor displayed huge grief when neither one showed, showing us, again, how much of an impact they are making on her. Taylor had come to forgive Dean and Sam, even when Dean stated, she could be upset with them, and continued on with the visit. Dean and Sam also has shown us just of the effort they were putting in, by racing to Taylor's aid when told of an incident, involving another peer, and Taylor gaining a black eye and being removed from the group home. After refusal of an ice pack, it was Dean who persuaded Taylor to let us put ice on her eye. Overall, most of the progress made, has been because of her brothers and hope Taylor continues from here on out."_ Mindy finally finished reading the report, looking up at the rest of the group. "Would anyone like to add to what I had written, or does anyone have any thoughts?"

Helen raised her hand.

"Yes, Helen," she nodded over at the oldest person in the group.

"I am more than thrilled for the wonderful progress, our Taylor is making," Helen told the group. "I had hoped and waited for the day, she would open up, again, and be the bright, playful girl Taylor used to be. I am also glad, we found family willing to take her and are making a positive impact on her life. I am saddened that it took losing Taylor, to find them, but, happy that something good came from it, and I fear for what might have happened to Taylor, during the last two years. However, I don't think we should put all our eggs into one basket. Just because Sam, here," she held a hand out, towards him, "is making an effort, does not mean he will be the one she opens up to. There is Emily, myself, you," he motioned over towards Mindy, with the same hand. "And, on that note. If Sam is raising up, all these memories, then why is Taylor having unsupervised visits with him, already? If lash-outs are occurring, someone needs to be there, to oversee the visits, and make sure _no one_ is getting hurt."

Emily spoke up. "I haven't seen the lash-outs, myself. The last time the memories, surfaced, Taylor struggled, but, did not throw a punch and I thought Sam handled the situation, pretty well, holding her and comforting Taylor, until she was able to come back to the present."

Sam raised a hand, halfway, not wanting to interrupt, but, did want to chime in. When Mindy gave the okay, for Sam to say his peace, he added, "I try to be careful, now, with making sure Taylor doesn't lash-out. It seems handing her, an object, or moving towards her, suddenly, is what triggers them. So, I don't approach Taylor. Instead, I let her, approach me, or I ask for her permission, and if it's a public setting, I don't even try to encourage a hug. I did notice, last Saturday, nothing triggered, when I offered a cough drop or handed her, her ball."

"Or, when I gave her, back her snacks, she gave me, to hold, while her and our friend, Cas went to kick the ball around," Dean added.

"I, also, feel safe, leaving Sam, unsupervised, with his sister," Rebecca also added. "During their visit, last week, Taylor wanted to learn how to ride a bike. So, I let her and Sam take the bike, out front, and they went around the neighborhood. No incidents were reported, and after what I've heard from Mindy," she motioned towards Taylor's caseworker, "Sam would have mentioned if an incident would have occurred. He had even mentioned, Taylor admitted, verbally, that she was scared to try."

"Regardless if an incident happened or not. The point is, he should not have taken Taylor, unsupervised, if they were still struggling with these issues. This is how we lost Taylor, in the first place. We've all been careless, and it has been Taylor, who has paid the price for it."

"Hold up," Dean interrupted, as he raised a hand. "Are you suggesting, there's a chance my brother will end up hurting Taylor?" Taylor's head bolted up at her brother's accusation.

"No, I'm not saying that, at all," she shook her head. "All I'm saying is, we are making the same mistakes, as before, and not being extra careful. Last time, Taylor got this attached to someone, who was going to adopt her, things fell apart at the last minute and lost all hope of Taylor reopening, herself, and we did not have a safety net, then, either. I, for one, do not want to see Taylor go through all that, again. If it doesn't, great. But if it does, I don't want her spirit broken, even more than it was, the first time."

The anger was filling up, inside Dean, again. "It won't happen," he snapped, which Jody tried to calm him, down.

"Even if either of you, aren't like that, there is still a possibility something could fall through, and I want to make sure there's another option for her."

Taylor had been staring over at her CASA, her chest, heaving in and out. Sam had noticed it, first.

"You okay, Buddy?"

Dean heard his brother and looked over at their sister. "Don't listen to her, Kiddo. We won't leave or hurt you, I promise," he tried to assure her.

"Emma made promises, similar, as well," Helen told them.

Yvette stepped in. "That is enough. We are not here to bring up the past. We are here to discuss Taylor's progress and future. Drop it or both of you will be asked to remove yourselves until you are willing to do so." Dean and Helen apologized to the woman, and to each other. Dean tried to wrap an arm around his sister, but, the damage was already done. Taylor flinched away from his touch, now staring at him. Her eyes were glossing over.

"Kiddo? What's wrong?"

"I was just looking out for you, sweetie pie," Helen said, sincerely.

But, Taylor, suddenly covered her ears, shutting her eyes. "Shut up!" she yelled out. "Shut up!"

Everyone tried to help relieve Taylor's stress.

"Shut up!" Taylor, suddenly, bolted from the room. Mindy tried to call out, after her, but, she was already running down the hall.

Dean and Sam made to go after her. Yvette told them, to leave her be, if Taylor wanted to be alone. Dean wasn't having it, and hurried after her. Sam wanted to, as well. Jody told him, to go, letting him know, she would stay and be their voice and ears while they were gone. He, then, hurried after his siblings.

Taylor had ran back to the waiting room, locking herself inside the restroom. Dean pounded on the door, lightly, as not to scare her.

"Kiddo, don't listen to Helen," he called through the door, as Sam caught up, too. "I promise we're not going to desert you, or hurt you." Dean stopped to listen, placing his ear to the door. "I get you got told that, before and maybe that foster mom didn't know her husband would ever do that to you. Or, maybe she did. We don't know. I do know that we love and care about you, and want to make your life, better. I already said, Sam and I aren't perfect, that we make mistakes, and we might do something to upset you, at times, like when we missed your game. It doesn't change the fact, we will do what we can to make sure there's no repeat of last time." He paused, waiting to see if something happened.

When there wasn't, Sam spoke up. He, too, had his ear to the door. "We're not asking you to open up, now. We just want you to trust us. It ain't that easy, believe us, and we know you're hurting. We have trust issues, too, and find it hard to trust people we meet. Dean and I trust you, though. We love you, Buddy, just like Dean says. Don't shut us out, not now."

Things grew quiet. The brothers could hear the echoes of faint sniffling, from inside the restroom. That was it.

"Step aside." A deep, quiet voice startled Sam and Dean, making them turn to look at who had spoken behind them. Standing behind them, was a pale, thin woman, wearing a black suit, with a white, collared shirt.

Suddenly, Dean felt an uneasy feeling, deep inside his gut, finding it hard to stomach. It was then he realized, that was a reaper standing beside them.

The reaper said, nothing more. She just nodded towards the restroom door. The brothers shot their heads, back, where she nodded. With that said, Dean turned back, fully around, and kicked the door, open, rushing inside. Taylor was sitting over in a corner, across from the toilet, where several pieces of tile had been broken. One of them were in her hand. The minute the door had burst open and Dean rushed in, Taylor scooted, further back, into the corner, terrified out of her mind. Not before he saw what she had been doing and dropped to his knees, at her side.

Forcibly, Dean grabbed her left arm, catching blood oozing from an open cut from the sharp tile she had been holding. Pulling a bandana from his jeans pocket, Dean wrapped it around her arm, tying it, tight enough, it would stop the blood from flowing out, but not tight enough, it cut off her circulation.

Sam stood, inside the open doorway, catching the reaper vanish from behind him. He couldn't believe his sister felt she had no other choice, but, to end her life. That kid was holding onto so much, and tried to deal with it on her own. His eyes started to water at the thought as the receptionist, along with a young mom and her five-year-old son , who had been waiting out there, peeked inside, curious, what the commotion was.

"Look at me, Kiddo," Dean took his sister by the shoulders. "You cannot let what she said, get to you. Life is crap and we don't know what it's gonna throw at us, next. We are trying to make sure the past doesn't repeat itself. We will do, whatever, it takes to get you, back. Just don't take your life, _please_! Hang in there, okay? We'll get through this. Sam and I always do, and you will, too. But, you got to hold on. Just a little bit longer. You heard Mindy's report. There is no reason the judge wouldn't say, yes, to you coming home. And, look at the effort, we've been putting in. I don't know how Matt was, but, would he go through all that we have done for you? Moving to another state? Dropping his life, to help you? Bandage a scrap? Keep you from killing yourself? Would he?"

Taylor stared up, at him, wide-eyed. She shook her head.

"Exactly! You're our baby sister and we're not gonna let anything, bad, happen to you. You have to believe that. Don't listen to those voices I know you got in your head. Listen to mine. And, Sam's. Please don't do that, again." A tear escaped his eye. Dean saw her eyes well up, with tears. She reached up to wipe away his.

Taylor started to sob, her chest, heaving, in and out, again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she managed to get out, between sobs.

Dean pulled his sister, in and held her in his arms. "Just don't do it, again, Kiddo," he assured her, forgiving Taylor. She looked up at Sam, as she held onto Dean, giving him, an apologetic look. Sam couldn't hold back, and dropped beside his siblings, wrapping them, both in an embrace.

"Don't be mad," Taylor told her brothers, sniffing from their shoulders.

"We're not mad, Buddy," Sam assured her. "You just scared us, that's all. Dean only yelled, because he got afraid."

"Like you said you do?"

"Yes, just like I said." Him and Dean held onto their sister, tightly. "We all get scared. We don't want to see you, hurting, anymore. Neither does Helen. That's why she said all those things. She wants what we all want. For you to be safe. We all hate those things got done to you, and want to make sure that doesn't happen, again. I mean, she could have said, it, nicer, her heart was in the right place, at least. We care about you, Buddy."

"I'm sorry," she continued to apologize.

"It's okay, Buddy. All is forgiven. We know why you did it. To stop the pain. But, that's not the way, I promise. You have to be strong, like Dean and I. We hate having to only see you for three-hour visits, a week. At least, we can come to your games." Sam was rubbing her back, in a soothing motion.

Taylor sniffed in. "Would…. W-would you ever blame me for bad things?"

Dean finally spoke up, again. He had been remaining quiet, holding his sister, tight. "No, never, Kiddo. Did Matt's wife end up, blaming you for what happened?" Him and Sam felt her nod her head.

"She..she...she…" They felt tears, soaking their shirts, as Taylor buried her face into their shoulders. Neither one of them made Taylor continue. They were just glad she finally opened, a tiny bit. Instead, Sam and Dean continued to hold their little sister. Maybe that was why Taylor hid under the bed and refused to come out, after that happened. And, why she had never seen or heard from the foster mother, ever again.

As the siblings headed back to the conference room, Taylor was looking down at her arm, where the bandana was tied.

"It really hurts," she said.

Dean held an arm around his sister as they walked. "Did I tie it, too tight? I can loosen it if you want."

"No, not that. The cut hurts."

"Of course it does, Kiddo. You cut yourself with a broken piece of tile. I'm just glad it missed a vein." The siblings reached the conference room, where Dean opened the door, letting the other two in, first, before following and shut the door, behind him.

"Is everything alright?" Mindy was the one to ask.

"Yeah, everything's good, now." Dean shot a hard look towards Helen. He noticed Taylor was trying to hide her arm behind her back. Not wanting to draw attention to his sister, in case they decide to put her on meds or send her, someplace, Dean kept quiet about what happened. Unfortunately, Jody caught it.

She grabbed onto his arm as Dean was sitting down. "Is that what I think it is?" whispering in his ear.

"Yes, but, please don't mention anything," he whispered, in return.

"Dean, we cannot keep that a secret. Taylor could have an anxiety disorder, that needs professional attention, and if it gets out and we never said, anything, things could get ugly."

"She just got scared. It won't happen, again. We got there, in time. Please, Jody," Dean pleaded.

"No, Dean. That is a risk you're taking, for your sister."

Dean stared at Jody, before switching over to Taylor, who sat there, next to him, holding her arm underneath the table. He turned back to Jody. "She just needed reassurance. Taylor won't do it, again. Sam and I made sure of it." Dean noticed everyone was watching them.

"Are you through, having your conversation?" Yvette asked, in firm sarcasm. "Can we continue?"

"Uh, yeah, we're good. We can…"

Jody interrupted Dean. "Dean."

"I can't squeal on my sister, Jody."

"Dean, what if you're not there, with her, the next time?"

"There won't a next time," he continued, to argue, stubbornly.

The rest of the group could now hear. Helen was the one to ask, "what happened out there?"

"Nothing," Dean lied, defensively.

"Dean," Jody hissed, firmly. "If you don't tell them, I will."

Dean stared at his friend, in shock.

"I am here to help you, Dean. To help Taylor. But, you cannot keep what happened a secret. That is a danger to Taylor," she continued to tell him.

He stared down at the table, for a moment. Taking a deep breath, Dean held up his hand, asking Taylor, to give him, her arm. Taylor shook her head, repeatedly, and tried to plead with him, with her eyes. Dean caught it out of the corner of his eye. "Come on, Kiddo. Don't make this harder than it already is. Just let me show them. You won't be in trouble, I swear it."

Taylor sucked on her lower lip, as she stared up at him.

Sam sat over in his seat, trying to hold it, together, hoping the others won't lock her up or try and put her on meds, either.

"Come on, Kiddo," Dean continued to encourage their sister. It took over a minute, before she, slowly, raised her arm and let Dean hold it up, for them to see the bandana.

Emily leaned forward, to look around Sam. Her mouth hung, open, in terror.

Helen looked as if she might cry. "Is that…? What I think it is?" she managed to ask.

Dean nodded, slowly, at the table. He forced himself, to look at Taylor. "Sorry, Kiddo."

Taylor had dropped her gaze, towards her lap, not saying a word.

"Is this the first time?" Yvette asked, once she was finished making a note about the situation, along with Mindy and Emily.

She nodded at her lap.

Dean looked up, to add, "Sam and I got there, in time. She just got scared, for a second. We made sure it won't happen again."

Mindy, Emily, Yvette, and Helen exchanged looks between each other.

"Please. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, at first," he apologized, sincerely. "I didn't want to make a fuss for Taylor."

The three at the head of the table, discussed among themselves, for a couple minutes. It was the longest two minutes of the Winchester siblings' lives. Sam looked over at his sister, who still had her head down.

He leaned in, close to her. "Hey, doing okay, Bud?"

She shook her head. "S-scared," Taylor admitted, for only Sam to hear.

"I know, Buddy. I'm scared for you, too. We'll get through this, I promise. Dean and I won't let them take you away from us."

Finally, the women faced the group, again.

"Since this is the first time, we are not going to take action," Yvette announced, letting the Winchester siblings release a breath of relief. "However, Taylor will be, closely, monitored and if it continues to happen, further action will need to be required." She looked over at Rebecca and Eric, "while using utensils, such as, forks, knives, scissors, or any sharp objects, she will need to be supervised."

Both of them nodded, in response.

Dean reached over and rubbed Taylor's back, comforting her. "I am so sorry, Kiddo," he told her.

"Now, as we were saying," Yvette continued the meeting. "While the three of you were out of the room, Helen was telling us about a family from her church, that is interested in meeting and, maybe, possibly adopting Taylor."

"How does that sound, sweetie pie?" Helen asked of the kid. "You've met them, when you came to church with me, a few times. Remember Zack and Casey? They have the two boys and teenaged daughter, Amy."

Taylor shook her head.

"They want us to come over, for a cookout," she continued to press, gently, "on Sunday."

Taylor continued to shake her head.

"We're just looking at other options, sweetie pie. I'm sure you'll be able to go with your brothers. But, don't you want a mom and dad, too?"

Taylor mumbled something, but no one could hear what she said.

"It'll be fun. I can pick you up, Sunday morning, how's that?"

She shook her head, her eyes shut, tight and turned towards Dean, wrapping her arms around him.

"If Taylor doesn't want to go, I don't think you need to force it," Sam pointed out.

"I have to agree with Sam, on this," Jody pointed out. "You say, this meeting is for Taylor, but, yet, the whole time she was out of the room, you were discussing Taylor meeting these people like she didn't have a choice and now you make the plans after she says, no? I don't understand?"

"We're just looking at options, here," Helen continued to push that answer, like a broken record.

"Okay, how about, we leave that option on the table and leave it, alone for now. Then, after the hearing, tomorrow, or hear what the judge has to say about Sam and Dean receiving custody. If he says, no to it, then we can pick the second option back up, along with continual contact with her brothers," she suggested.

"That sounds good, to me," Eric shrugged, in agreement.

"Me, too," Emily also agreed.

Helen remained silent.

"Personally, I think Taylor remained mute all these years, because no one was really listening to her," Dean stated, distantly, as he shifted his sister, on his lap. After hugging him, Taylor had ended up, climbing onto her brother, squeezing him, tight.

"It's good to have other options, on the side, but there's no need to bring them all to the front, at once," Sam added. "Stick with one, first, and keep the others, close and only turn to another when the first falls through."

Eric, Emily, Rebecca, and Mindy agreed.

"Is everyone in agreement to that idea?" Yvette asked the whole group. Everyone, except Helen raised her hand. Dean noticed, even Rebecca raised her hand. At least, she was still on their side. He guessed that made up for the ban. Dean still wasn't too thrilled about it.

Yvette moved the topic onto education, expanding on what Eric had mentioned, earlier. Overall, the school seemed to best fit Taylor's needs, education wise. Sam pointed out, when they did get custody of their sister, he would be there, to help her with her homework. Eric mentioned, that they really did not give out homework, wanting the students to do the work in class, to make sure they understood the material, since it wasn't really an usual class setting. But, flashcard practice and studying spelling words could help out, a lot.

"Yeah, I can help her with that," he nodded at Taylor's teacher.

"Great," he said, glad Taylor would have help, at home.

They also talked about how well Taylor was enjoying soccer, and asked if she wanted to do another drawing class, like she had done when Taylor was younger. Taylor nodded from her brother's shoulder, still on his lap. Dean wasn't going to make his sister move, if she didn't want to.

Yvette did end up, suggesting Taylor move back to her seat, now that things had blown over and were calmer. Taylor refused, watching the group, as they talked. If it helped ease her, Sam and Dean didn't see any harm in it. If it were any other situation, Dean would have had Taylor move back to her own chair. But, for now, he wanted to keep earlier's incident from happening again.

"How about any other sports?" Helen suggested. "Would you like to try playing another sport, Taylor?"

Taylor switched her head over to her, not saying a word.

"I played baseball when I was real little," Dean told her. "I can help ya, like Sam is helping you with soccer."

She shook her head and told him, in a whisper, she wanted to keep playing soccer.

"I know, but, what about when soccer is over? Maybe, over the summer, you can play baseball, next, and we can play catch, together."

"I have another client, taking karate and she loves it," Emily spoke up. "Would you want to try that. It teaches self determination and other good morals."

Taylor perked up when her therapist mentioned taking a karate course. She nodded, at that.

"You want to take it, then?" she asked.

Again, Taylor nodded.

Emily and Mindy made a note of signing Taylor up, for karate lessons.

"Should we wait until soccer is over, or should we do it, alongside?" Mindy asked, when she was done, writing.

"She has soccer practice, Tuesdays and Thursdays, and the games, on Saturday," Rebecca reminded them. "If Taylor doesn't have homework, then we should find something for Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. It would be different, if she had chosen, let's say, baseball, as both have games on Saturdays, that could conflict."

"The practices could conflict with the karate lessons, though," Jody pointed out.

"True."

"I think waiting until soccer is over, would be better. That way, Taylor can rest and focus on studying her spelling words," Sam suggested, which Eric liked.

Dean asked Taylor, what she thought of Sam's suggestion. Taylor nodded, wanting to focus on soccer, for now. It was decided, when the season was over, karate would take over. But, she really wanted to start the drawing classes, as soon as possible. So, it worked out in the end, since they would need time for that, as well. Helen told the group, she'll look into it, and send the information to Mindy, via email.

The last topic they covered, was what they were going to say to the judge, the next day. There really wasn't much to discuss. Mindy had too much in her workload, and let Taylor fall from their grasp. She explained, after an incident where Taylor had lashed out at a foster sibling, the parents feared for their kids' safety and demanded Mindy come pick her up. Mindy was, clear, across town, in a meeting. When she was finally able to get over to the foster home, Taylor had been sitting on the curb, out front, with her black trash bag of belongings. She never even got around to reporting the foster parents, to Yvette.

Jody couldn't believe how unorganized this caseworker was. She was glad Mindy was learning from past mistakes, and trying harder. No one was perfect, after all. But, still.

Mindy, then dropped Taylor off at the Hills' residence and had to get to another meeting. She never even got to filing the paperwork, so Taylor just got forgotten. Since everyone else had to go through Mindy, in regards to Taylor, the whole team lost contact with the kid, and the foster parents never called, either. At least they got Taylor, back. That, rarely, happened. It wasn't an usual occurrence when a foster child fell through the cracks, but, when it did, it was rare when the kid was able to be recovered. Unless it made headlines, the kids just ended up, lost and forgotten.

"Thank you, Lord, Taylor's brothers came in when they did," Rebecca praised, relieved, as she smiled over at Sam and Dean.

"Well, I think that is about it," Mindy closed. "I want to thank you all, again, for coming. Things got a little rocky, there, a couple times. I think it turned out, alright. Does everyone agree?"

Sam and Dean looked at one another, as the rest, excluding Jody, agreed. If it weren't for Sam, Dean, and Jody, being there, they felt the meeting could have gone south and Taylor would have been pressured into doing things she doesn't want to do, and hoped the judge would see things from their perspective.

Outside, Rebecca told them they had to get home, to eat dinner, so Taylor could make it to her soccer practice, on time.

Dean offered to take them somewhere, until he was reminded, Rebecca didn't like eating out.

Taylor did not want to leave her brothers. She held onto Dean's waist, refusing to let go, as they stood in the parking lot.

"It's just for twenty-four hours, Kiddo," he tried to assure his sister. "We'll see each other, tomorrow, I promise." Taylor shook her head, against his stomach.

Sam got an idea, bending over to her level. "Bud, look at me," he told her, gently. She looked over at her other brother. "How about we do our promise seal, I showed you, last time. I added another part, to make it our own. Want to learn it?"

Taylor wiped at her eye. The black eye had, completely, healed by that point. She sniffed in, as she nodded and turned to face him. Sam held up his pinky, which Taylor grabbed with hers, holding them, in place.

"We hold, tight, and blow inside, like before, make our promise to see each other, to see each other, tomorrow," the youngest two of the siblings blew inside their fists, "and, then, let go and hold it to our heart." Sam moved his hand, against his chest, holding it over where his heart was. Taylor copied him. "Now, the promise is sealed in our hearts, and cannot be broken."

Taylor smiled through her tears and grabbed Sam around the neck, where he couldn't stand up, hugging him, tight. Sam wrapped his arms around his sister, lightly, in case she needed to break away.

"We love you, Buddy," he assured her.

She held her head on his shoulder. After a moment, Taylor, suddenly, stepped back and stared at Sam.

"What is it, Bud? Did you get scared?"

"No," she shook her head. "I wasn't scared that time, Sammy." At that, Taylor lunged for him, again, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Not scared."

Sam felt so relieved to hear, his sister wasn't scared to hug him, anymore.

"You're the best big brother in the whole world," she told Sam, in his ear. That right there, brought tears to his eyes and Sam found himself, lifting Taylor up, off her feet, squeezing her, tight.

"And, you're the best little sister in the whole world, Buddy," he replied, in her ear.

Dean, who had been watching, finally stepped forward, and wrapped his younger siblings in a hug, himself. Taylor pulled her arm out and wrapped it around his head, hugging both of her brothers.

"So are you," she told Dean. Even though, he wasn't sure what that meant, Dean just smiled, up at her. That judge had better say, yes. For the brothers' sake and Taylor's.

 _ **Next chapter will be the moment of truth!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The following day, the brothers took the morning, getting ready. The hearing was at one PM, so neither one decided to go into work, taking another sick day. To make up on the work Sam would miss, he had to go into work another Saturday. If they did get custody, though, it would be the following weekend. This upcoming weekend would be Taylor's first weekend, back with the brothers, and Sam did not want to miss it.

Both of them showered and changed into their suits they wore, during a hunt, collecting information, wanting to make a good first impression with the judge. After all the stories about how the judge was a tough, strict, older man, Sam and Dean did not want to get on his bad side. Neither one of them had been inside a courtroom, before and couldn't help feel nervous about the whole situation.

While Sam and Dean was walking out the door, ready to head over to the court building, Dean received a call from Rebecca. She had tried to offer Taylor, a new dress to wear, for the hearing, also wanting her to look nice. Taylor freaked out and ended up, rushing inside her room, hiding underneath her bed, and refused to come out. So, the brothers headed there, first.

Rebecca welcomed the brothers in. With Dean in the lead, they headed back, where the bedrooms were, to Taylor's.

Dean squatted beside the bed, holding onto it, for support and looked underneath. "Hey, Kiddo. It's me." Taylor lied there, huddling in a ball, muttering no, over and over. Her back was to him. She couldn't hear that her brother was there. "Kiddo, it's okay. No one hurting you." When that didn't work, Dean looked around the bed for her dolphin. The stuffed toy was lying near the pillow. He grabbed it, pressing on its middle, searching for the voice recorder. When Dean found it, he pressed the play button and held it, close to her head. Her cries ceased, and Taylor laid there, for a few seconds, before she twisted, to look back. "Hey, Kiddo," Dean smiled for her.

Taylor army crawled, out from under the bed, and grabbed onto her brother's neck, clinging tight to him. "I'm sorry," she sniffed, for only him to hear.

Dean held his arms around his sister. "For what?"

"For getting scared, again."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Kiddo. You're okay, I promise. I'm just glad Dad was able to bring you back to us."

Taylor let go, to look at him, confused. "Daddy?"

Dean nodded over at the dolphin. "Yeah, I was the one that played the music."

She looked over at it, not saying a word. After a minute, she finally spoke. "I wish Daddy wasn't dead." A tear drifted down her cheek.

Dean watched his sister for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say. Instead, he just wiped away her tear and pulled her into another hug. After asking if Taylor wanted the dress, she said, she didn't like wearing them. Dean suggested, at least, changing into one of her plain T-shirts, instead of one, with an anime guy, shirtless, looking like he was yelling at the sky, while glowing. He helped pick out the nicest T-shirt Taylor had, and had everyone step out so she could change.

Taylor had to ride with Rebecca. Dean assured her, he would be right behind. Unless they got a red light to separate them. Jody's other friend, who was an attorney, flew out to Nevada, a few days ago, renting a car to get around. She had already met with Sam and Dean, and was giving Jody a lift there. So, Dean didn't need to pick her up, this time.

Once at the court building, the four of them headed through security, having to empty their pockets. Dean had felt naked, leaving his knife in the car, being so used to carrying it on him. But, knew it would be frowned on. It wasn't like he felt he would need it. It was just a habit he had, like carrying around his phone and wallet.

After taking the elevator up, to the second floor and walked through a couple hallways, the group met up with the rest of them, and exchanged greetings.

Dean noticed Sam was a little fidgety. "You alright there, Sam?" he asked, as his younger brother kept turning around, looking around at the waiting area.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because, it looks like you have the runs and is looking for a bathroom," he pointed out, but, tried to keep his voice down, only him, Sam, and Taylor could hear. It made Taylor, giggle. Sam just glared at their older brother.

"Like you're not anxious," he pointed out to Dean.

"I am anxious, but, I have a better grasp than you do, apparently."

Sam took a deep breath in, releasing it. He held one hand inside the pocket of his slacks, wanting the hearing to start, already. There was a sign above the door, lit up, in red, that said, Court _In Session_.

Taylor looked up at her brother. "It's okay, Sammy. I was nervous at my first one, too."

Sam couldn't help, smile at his sister, for trying to cheer him, up. "Thanks, Bud."

She returned the smile.

After, what seemed like an eternally, to Sam and Dean, the sign turned off. While they waited, Jody's friend, Courtney, came over, to have a last minute chat, on what will happen, once they got inside. Of course, that was an overall general hearing. She had spoken with Mindy, about what will go on with Taylor's case, and even she was nervous. Courtney had worked with some strict judges, but, everyone seemed to make the guy out to be a dictator or something. In reality, the guy was probably a lot nicer than what was being told.

The case ahead of Taylor's, piled out from the courtroom, one by one. Dean noticed a mother was carrying her young daughter, out, as both were crying. The mother was consoling the daughter, assuring her, it would be next time. That was not helping his nerves, at all, and his heart went out to them.

Jody touched Dean's arm, getting his attention. "You okay, Dean?"

He stole one more glance at the mother and daughter, and forced a half smile for their friend. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Dean allowed Taylor, to take him by the hand, as she also took Sam's, and led her brothers, inside the courtroom.

Mindy sat at a desk, facing the judge's podium, closest, preparing her paperwork. The room was smaller than the courtrooms Sam and Dean had seen on TV. Instead of rolls of wooden benches, there was only two, one on either side of the door, for the extra who was involved with the children. Rebecca and Emily sat on the bench, on the right side.

Courtney was over at another desk. She motioned for Dean and Sam to join her. Her desk was longer than Mindy's, with extra seats for parents or relatives. As for Taylor, she had to go sit with Helen, since Helen was her advocate, as Courtney was for the brothers. Taylor had brought her dolphin along and Dean assured her, they were a few feet away.

An official-looking woman, with rectangular shaped glasses, was sitting at a desk, right next to the judge's podium, facing the same way. She was also preparing paperwork, which Mindy wandered over, to give her, the report she had read, at the CFT.

Jody sat on the bench, on the left of the door, behind Sam and Dean, for support. It was, then, she noticed Sam was fidgeting. "Sam, relax. It'll be fine," Jody assured him, her mom side coming out for the poor guy.

"You have nothing to worry about, I'm sure," Courtney also tried to assure the middle Winchester.

Sam couldn't help it. This was the big day, him and Dean had been waiting for. What they had fought hard to get to. This was the day they would learn, whether or not their sister could come home, with them.

Dean had started feeling a little more jittery, by this point, as well. He held his hands on the desk, in front of him, leaning forward, a little. He glanced around the official-looking room. Behind the judge's podium, was three flags. One was the American flag. Another was the state of Nevada's flag. The last and third flag had the court system's seal on it.

Never, in a million years, did the oldest sibling thought he would be in a room like the one they were in. Sam used to dream of being in a courtroom, but in the lawyer's seat, not the client's, and not family court, either. The brothers looked back at the last three months, how life had managed to get them inside this room. Guess it was true was the saying said: life is full of surprises.

Eventually, the room grew silent, as the woman sitting beside the judge's podium spoke, asking for everyone, to rise.

Sam rose, holding his hand, against his tie, to hold it, in place, with the rest of them. Dean was so nervous, he bumped himself, on the desk, as he stood up. Everyone around him, silently made sure he was alright, which Dean nodded.

A round, 5'8'' man, with white, receding hair entered the courtroom, from a back door. He was wearing a long, black judge's robe, over an all-white suit, carrying a folder of his own paperwork. The brothers' eyes followed the man, as he made his way over to the podium, sitting higher than the rest of them, so the judge could oversee the hearing. Sam noticed there was a nameplate that read, _Judge Douglas J. Cartwright_.

"You may be seated," the woman told them.

Dean made sure not to bump anything, as he sat back, down, in his seat, next to Sam.

Like the CFT meeting, the hearing started with introductions, only it was more like role call. Sam and Dean only had to state their first and last names and their relation to Taylor. Mindy had told Sam, to use his full first name, instead of just Sam. Taylor was the only one who didn't say her name, sitting in a ball, with her knees brought to her chest. Glancing over at her oldest brother, Dean gave her, a thumb's up, giving Taylor somewhat of a boost for her to utter her name, timidly.

Sam noticed Judge Cartwright's somewhat bushy eyebrows rise, impressed. That was a good, first sign. Right?

Once the intros were done, the official lady read off a summary of Mindy's report, as the rest sat, listening, especially the judge. Dean kept glancing around the room. He, mostly, kept glancing over at Taylor, to check on her. She was still sitting with her knees to her chest, hugging her dolphin. The lady got interrupted when Taylor squeezed it, too much and played John's voice. Taylor gave everyone, an apologetic expression, trying to stifle it, by stuffing it under her shirt.

The lady continued.

Dean noticed, Taylor was struggling, as she tried not to squeeze her dolphin.

Soon, the lady finished reading. The room grew, deathly, quiet. As the judge put a pair of thin framed glasses, on. It seemed like he was reading the paperwork, in front of him until he looked up and scanned around the room.

"I have been, in touch, with Mindy Collins _and_ Yvette Montoya," he began. His voice was stern and firm, but, somehow, Sam and Dean felt a gentle veil wash over the room. It was so strange, the brothers thought a supernatural entity had entered the room, when the man spoke. Still though, no one had the guts to speak out while the judge was speaking. "In the twenty-seven years I spent in this podium," Judge Cartwright looked across the room, at everyone, "I have heard from dozens of caseworkers, and attorneys, and foster parents, and family members, and seen hundreds of children come through my court. When one of those children gets lost because of one mistake, it continues to baffle me. These kids come through CPS, hoping for comfort and support from their team. Not more hurt and distrust. What does that show the child?" He never let anyone respond, showing it was a rhetorical question. "For almost thirteen years, I have seen more hurt than healing for Miss Taylor Winchester."

"Now," he continued, his posture, perfectly, straight, "I understand, things happen, and foster caregivers slip through, who shouldn't. But, for it to happen, time and time, again? And, to not check in for two years?" The judge paused. "I want to know why the Donnorsons were not fingerprinted, as they should have been. Hm? Why wasn't the paperwork not completed when Taylor was moved to the foster home? Why did it take two young men, who look like they're about to urinate on themselves, to alert authorities?"

Sam and Dean, immediately, turned a shade of crimson red, when their nervousness was called out, to the whole courtroom. Sam couldn't even meet anyone's eye, and Dean started scratching the back of his head, hoping it would be over, soon.

"Aside from the family, this is one of the most irresponsible Child Protective teams I have ever worked with. Dean and Samuel Winchester has shown more of an effort than anyone on this team, has ever shown, and when I see that, it makes me, question CPS. The only reason I haven't put in my retirement, yet, is for that reason, sitting right there," Judge Cartwright nodded over Taylor, referring to all foster children, in general. "I don't even want to hear the explanations you have for me. I've heard enough, in private. The only one that I will allow to speak, are the newest additions to this team, and Taylor." He looked between Sam, Dean, Taylor, Jody, and even, Courtney. "Is there anything any of you would like to say? Any input or opinions? Normally, I wouldn't allow bashing against CPS, but, today, I am willing to make an exception."

No, your honor," the brothers, each said, after the other.

Courtney gave her own insight from hearing from both Sam and Dean, of the work they had put in, the past couple of months, and how impressed she was, as well, at their dedication, of gaining custody of their minor sibling. The judge agreed with her statement.

Jody raised her hand, to speak, once Courtney was finished. "I just want to say a few words," she said, when the judge allowed her. "Sitting in the meeting, yesterday, I can see how much this team loves and cares for Taylor, and wants the best for her. However, after listening and witnessing just one hour, shows, how little of a voice Taylor had, whether it was verbal or nonverbal. The CASA was really pushing Taylor, to meet with this family, she did not want to do. I understand, she is just looking out for Taylor, but, it felt like the CASA was going to do it, regardless, and that's not what a CFT meeting is. It's so the child can feel heard, and have her wants and needs considered. Samuel and myself had to speak up for Taylor, to get her to step back and wait until after the hearing, before we start making any other decisions, when it was clear things will work out, with the effort Samuel and Dean had, both, put in."

Helen raised a hand, to speak. "And, I had mentioned, I, sincerely, hope things will work out and Taylor can go live with her brothers. But, Emma Steele, the foster mother, who was working towards adopting Taylor, was making an effort, just as Taylor's brothers are doing, and then turned around and blamed Taylor, for what her husband had done, on his own accord. I feel we were taking things, too lightly, when we don't even know Dean and Samuel, as a person."

Dean felt a wave of confidence, to raise his hand, which the judge, gladly, let him, speak. "Even if we did know someone who would turn and do that, we would report the guy to the police. I won't lie, though," he shook his head, once, "I would wail on the guy, first, for touching my baby sister, or anyone, for that matter," he told Helen. "We don't take, kindly, to people like that." Dean, then, saw the older woman, give him, a relieving smile.

"That's comforting to hear," she replied.

"I don't, normally, condone violence," Judge Cartwright said, "but, I, too, feel comfort, in knowing Taylor will finally receive the love and nurturing she needs, to grow into a responsible adult. And CPS' goal has always been, to place the child with relatives if the biological parents cannot fulfill the role, if at all possible." He picked up his gavel, hovering it over the block. "I grant partial custody of the minor, Taylor Mary Winchester, to her adult brothers, Dean and Samuel Winchester." Staring over at Dean and Sam, he told them, "do not let me, down," and finished with, "this court will reconvene in six months, to review and finalize this case."

With that said, Judge Cartwright hit the block with his gavel. The judge stood to his feet, and walked back out of the room, collecting his paperwork, as he did so.

Everyone started packing up, as Dean and Sam remained in their seats, stunned. They did it? Did the judge really just awarded the brothers, custody?

After a minute, Dean felt a repeating tap on his arm. He shook off the stunness, to look over at Taylor, standing beside him.

"I get to live with you, now?" she asked, timidly.

He smiled for his sister. "You bet, Kiddo. Ready to go see your new room?"

Taylor nodded and hugged her brother. This had to be, one of the few best days Dean had ever had, in his whole life. He held Taylor, in his arms, tightly, kissing her cheek.

They had to move things out, into the hall, so the next case hearing could proceed.

Jody was so excited for the brothers. "Congratulations, boys," she told them, once they were out in the hall. "You did it."

"Yeah," Courtney agreed. "I'm so glad the judge sided with you."

With the anxiety and nervousness gone, relief was flooding Dean, on the inside. He thanked the women, for all their help, while Sam got his turn, to hug their sister, in joy.

"It was you and Sam that did all the hard work," Jody pointed out.

Dean chuckled, to himself, at the dark office building-type of carpet. It felt like a dream. Something had gone right for the Winchesters. He looked over to see Taylor, now holding Sam around his waist, from behind, wearing a devilish smirk, as they were goofing around. Sam tried to grab at her, playfully, which Taylor was ducking out of his reach, from side to side. Taylor, laughed, silently, with each miss. Both siblings looked like they were having a good time.

Rebecca came over, from talking with Mindy and Helen. "Well, congratulations to all three of you," she praised the siblings. Taylor had stopped, closing back up when she heard Rebecca speak. The kid was still mute around anyone aside from her siblings. She hadn't noticed Jody and Courtney was there, however.

Sam and Dean thanked her.

"Mindy says to meet at my house, to do the paperwork and Taylor can pack up her stuff."

"Sounds great," Dean said.

Mindy and Helen walked over, to join the group.

"I'm really glad your hard work paid off," Mindy congratulated the brothers. "I never doubted it. You are the most dedicated guardians I have ever worked with."

"Yes," Helen nodded. "I am really sorry for the butting of the heads. I really was looking out for Taylor. The judge was right. She has been through alot and I didn't want to see her heart, broken, again."

"We understand," Sam nodded, at her. "That's what I told Taylor, in the restroom, yesterday. I can see how you care about Taylor, and I never resented you. I just didn't like how you were pushing it, onto her."

She shrugged. "Taylor can be stubborn, at times. I thought she was setting her hopes, up, too high. I was nervous for her."

"We won't ever let anything bad, like that, happen. We promise," Dean assured her.

"I see that, now. And, I'm really glad Taylor found you." Helen gave a kind, grandma smile. She looked between the siblings. "I guess, we'll be seeing each other, more, every Tuesday."

Dean's smile vanished. He switched between his brother and Taylor's CASA. "What?"

"Taylor's still under CPS custody. You only got partial custody, for now," she explained. "So, the services continue, for, at least another six months, where we have another hearing in September."

He looked over at Jody, who nodded, in confirmation. "Seriously? Why?" he questioned.

"To make sure this is the right fit. We still have to check in, now and then."

"I'll be by, once a week, to check in," Mindy told them. "I can also continue to take Taylor to her therapy sessions, too, since you both work."

"My boss works with me, with missing work, when it has to do with Taylor," Sam assured her, holding an arm around his sister.

"Plus, Sam mentioned, her therapist wanted me to join in, during a session," Dean added. "Wanting to see our interaction or something." He looked between Mindy and Sam.

"If you don't mind taking your sister to her therapy, you're more than welcome, and Emily can email or call me, afterwards."

"No problem."

So, it was settled. The group left the building, heading out, to where they were parked. Taylor jumped into the front seat when Sam opened the passenger door, before he could. Letting her, ride, "shotgun," Sam closed the car door and slid into the back.

Dean had slid in, under the wheel and reached over to touch the dial that controlled the volume of the radio. "Hey, Kiddo," he grabbed her attention, as she was fastening her seatbelt. Taylor looked up, once it was fastened. Dean turned the dial, raising the volume. A Led Zeppelin song was playing, from one of Dean's cassette tapes.

Taylor's face lit up, in excitement as the band sang _Stairway to Heaven_ and started mouthing the words. Sam didn't even mind, listening to his siblings' music, if it made Taylor happy. Dean pulled from the parking space, and headed back to Rebecca's house, to meet her and Mindy there. The brothers couldn't help notice, Taylor playing air guitar along to the guitar, on the radio.

Back at Rebecca's house, there wasn't that much to pack, since Taylor never unpacked. Of course, Sam and Dean figured that, since she never unpack, at the bunker, either.

"Are ya gonna let me and Sam help ya carry your stuff out to the car, this time?" Dean teased her.

Taylor nodded.

Dean grabbed Taylor around the head, pulling her in, to hold a long kiss on top of her head, letting her know, he was teasing her. He carried the big black trash bag out, while Sam carried the duffel bag. They were probably, going to have to wash all her clothes, since they were all together, as they were before, and remind Taylor, to keep the clean separate from the dirty. Taylor carried her soccer ball and dolphin outside, along with two large, hard rubber figurines of _My Little Pony_ characters.

Once everything was in the trunk of the Impala, they headed back, inside, to the dining room table, where Mindy filled out the paperwork, with Sam and Dean, taking turns, signing it. Taylor stood in the doorway, itching to leave and wanted her brothers to do the same. Her anxiety was increasing as Sam signed his signature on the paperwork. Giving the pen to his brother, he went over to wrap his sister, in an embrace.

"Easy there, Bud," he told her, holding Taylor from behind. "We have to do the paperwork, so no one gets in trouble."

Taylor looked up at her brother. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"No need for apologies. We've all been waiting for this day."

Dean finally finished, signing his signature. Rebecca walked the Winchesters and Mindy out. She tried to say, goodbye to Taylor, who bolted over to the Impala, before she could get the word out. Sam and Dean thanked both women for everything and said, goodbye, heading for the Impala. All three siblings slide into the Impala and Dean headed for the apartment.

 _ **There's still more to the story. Still things, the siblings have to deal with, especially Taylor. So, stayed tuned!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

When the siblings got back to the apartment, the brothers helped Taylor carry in her stuff. Stopping at the front door, Dean set the trash bag down, so he could unlock the front door, letting Taylor inside, first.

Taylor looked around at the place, as she walked inside, clutching her toys in her arms.

"What ya think?" he asked, setting the bag on the floor, once Dean was inside, closing the door behind them. Taylor continued to look around, eventually, turning to face her brothers. "You like it?"

She nodded at him.

"Want to see your room, Bud?" Sam asked.

Taylor nodded, once more.

Sam and Dean led her down the short hallway, to the other end, where Sam opened the door, letting Taylor go in, first. Taylor looked around the room. A desk was added to the room, since they moved in. Sam's work was throwing away desks, to upgrade, and he had asked if he could take one, for his sister, so she could have something to do her homework and draw on. That was before Sam learned she never was given homework, of course. At least, Taylor had a place to draw. The bed was already made, with the bedset she wanted. Of course, it ended up being _My Little Pony_.

"The landlord doesn't want us putting thumbtacks or nails in the walls," Dean said, looking around at the walls. We have tape and _Command_ hooks, in case you want to put up anything. The girl wasn't saying anything or even responding with a head nod. She just stood there, in silence, with her back to them. "Taylor?" He moved, closer. "Hey, Kiddo. You like it, right?" It was then, he noticed, Taylor was crying. "What's wrong, Kiddo?"

When Sam heard his brother ask that, he moved, closer, as well, on her other side. "You okay, Bud? Do you not like it?"

Taylor nodded.

"Then, what's wrong?" Dean repeated his question, in concern.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"N-never had a room made just for me," she managed to get out and grabbed her oldest brother around the waist, in a tight hug. Dean held her, in his arms. He understood what it felt like, finally able to have a room of your own, able to decorate with you, in mind. Taylor let go and switched to Sam, hugging him around the waist, next. "Th-thank you," she sniffed.

"You're welcome, Bud," Sam smiled down at his sister.

"Anything for you, Kiddo," Dean also added, reaching out, to rub a hand down her hair. The brothers let Taylor get settled in, heading for their own rooms, to change out of their suits.

Dean returned a bit later, knocking, first, before peeking his head in. "Hey, Kiddo. How about we start getting your clothes washed," he suggested.

Taylor was laying over on her bed, playing with her ponies. She sat up. "Do I have to?" she asked, sounding like a teenager, already.

"Yes we have to. We can't let ya run around with smelly clothes." Dean grinned, to let her know, he was teasing, again. He noticed Taylor hadn't unpacked yet. Going over to the closet, Dean slid the door, open, revealing a plastic, rectangular laundry basket on the floor. "We got you a laundry basket. Whenever you change, put your dirty clothes in here. Once it gets full, Sam or I can help you wash them, until you get the hang of it." He slid the door, closed. "Come on, I'll show ya where the washer and dryer is." Grabbing the black trash bag, Dean had Taylor, follow him out to the living room, over to the dining room.

Dean opened the lid of the washer, catching clothes in there, already. He had forgotten to switch them over to the dryer, before they left. Grabbing the clothes, Dean tossed everything over to the dryer. He reached up, to the shelf, above. "Soap…" his hand felt around for the dryer sheets, not feeling them. He looked up, to see the box wasn't there. "Damn it," he cursed under his breath and called out, "Sam!"

After a few moments, Sam came from his room. "What?"

"Did you use up the rest of the dryer sheets and not replace them?"

He shook his head. "They're behind the laundry soap."

Dean scooted the box of _Tide_ laundry soap over, revealing the box of dryer sheets. He turned back to Taylor, "You don't have to replace anything. Your job is to go to school and help out around the house. If you use the last of anything, just let me or Sam know, or write it on the fridge, and we'll pick it up from the store. Our full shopping day is Mondays, after work. If there is anything we need, before then, we usually pick it up, on the way home, the next day."

Taylor nodded.

Dean opened the bag. He stood back up, straight, to add, "Sam likes to sort his clothes, by whites and colors. If you wash in cold, and don't use bleach, you're fine. They come out clean, anyway. That's the way I've always done it."

Sam was grabbing a beer from the fridge. "It keeps them from fading, Dean," he pointed out, popping the cap off and tossing it into the trash can.

"That's what _Tide_ is for," he replied and began tossing some of Taylor's clothes in the wash. The kid didn't own much clothes, so all of it was able to fit in one large load. Mindy had let him and Sam know, before they left Rebecca's, that Taylor had a clothing allowance. So, if they wanted to take their sister, clothes shopping, again, to let her know. Sam thought that was a good idea for their first weekend. Hopefully, this time, they don't lose their sister at the mall, again, like last time. Since it was Friday, Mindy said if they did decide to go shopping over the weekend, that they would get reimbursed.

"Since you're shorter than we are, we'll leave the soap and everything, on top of the dryer, so you can reach." Dean moved the soap and dryer sheets over to the dryer. He opened the cardboard lid, picking up the scoop and scooped up the amount of soap he needed. "For a big load like this, you need a full cup. Pour it in," Dean poured it, moving his hand in a clockwise rotation and dropped the scoop back in the box. After shutting the lid, Dean showed Taylor which functions to use, and let her start it, since it was her laundry.

"Next time, I'll have you do everything, but, I'll oversee it, to make sure you got it," he assured her. "Sam and I will always be here to help you, but, we all need to pitch in. We'll bring in the income and pay the bills. Like I mentioned, before, it's your job to focus on school." Dean leaned a hand on the dryer. "We take turns doing the dishes. If someone cooks, that person gets a pass. The other two has to, and we can even pair up. One washes and the other puts them into the dishwasher and wipes down the counters and table. Okay?"

Taylor nodded.

"Normally, I wouldn't care about your room, being picked up, as long as you don't leave food in there. Since you're still under CPS custody, we all need to keep our rooms, clean. Now, I won't ban YouTube like Rebecca did, but, if you can't keep your room, clean, you will be grounded from it, for a few days. Is that fair?"

Taylor shook her head.

"Yes, it is, Kiddo. There are consequences when we don't do things we're supposed to. If I didn't go to work, I'd be fired and I wouldn't be able to pay my half of the rent and our bills. If you can't keep your room, clean, or pitch in with the chores, you can't watch YouTube, or TV, for that matter. I want us to have fun, but, we have to put in the work, too. Understand?" Dean nodded at her.

She stared down at the floor, her eyes watering.

Sam pulled a chair out, from the dining table, setting his beer on the table. "Look at me, Buddy," he told her, gently. Taylor looked over at him. "We're not saying that to be mean. It's called, responsibility. Like they taught you at the group home. You're old enough to help, pitch in, with the chores, and to keep your room, picked up. When Dad was your age, he had to get a paper route and wake up, every day, before school and, even on weekends, to deliver them to people. We're not asking for you to get a real job, like that. Dean and I have to do our part, and so do you. It's a part of life and if we all don't do this, they'll take you away from us, again. You don't want that to happen, right?"

Taylor shook her head.

"Then, you gotta pitch in," Dean told her. "If you don't, we'll have no choice, but, to ground you. Trust me, Kiddo. Neither of us wants to be tough on you. Brothers and sisters are supposed to fight and have fun. It just happens, Sam and I have to fill Dad's role, on top of our big brother role."

Taylor looked between her brothers. "I'll keep my room, clean," she agreed.

Dean smiled, in relief. "Atta, girl!" he wrapped his arms around her head, pulling her in. "Do you mind being ticked?" making sure, first. "I don't want to bring up any bad memories for you."

She shrugged. "No one ever tickled me. Foster moms and dads aren't allowed to tickle."

"So, that means that I…" Dean tickled at his sister's sides and stomach. In the first time since they heard Taylor laugh, at _Mean Girls_ , the brothers heard her laugh, out loud, as he tickled her all over, holding an arm around her torso. Not even Taylor knew, she was this ticklish, as she squirmed in his arm. Dean ended with a kiss to the side of her head, letting go.

"Again," she told him, a huge smile on her face.

"Again, huh?" It was Sam who pulled his sister, in, tickling her on his lap, getting the same spots their brother got. Taylor pawed her feet at the floor and squirmed in his hold, as she laughed out loud, once more. He also got her back, once or twice, when she covered her stomach and sides with her arms, causing Taylor to expose them, again. He, too, ended the tickling session, with a kiss, but, to her cheek, letting Taylor slide down his leg and onto the floor.

Taylor got up, onto her knees, trying to catch her breath. "Again."

"No, I'm tired, Bud. Maybe, later."

A frown appeared. "Oh kay."

Instead, Sam wrapped his arms around her. "Glad to have you home, again. We missed having you around."

She wrapped her own arms around his torso, resting her chin on his chest.

"Feeling better?"

Taylor nodded, against him.

"That's good. I don't like seeing you, sad."

Dean was heading over to the kitchen. "What do you, kids, want for dinner?" he asked, looking in the freezer.

Taylor switched to her brother's leg, leaning her arms on it. "What you got?" she asked.

"Uh, chicken, beef, pork chops. Lasagna, no onions included," Dean added, looking over at his sister, which she smiled. "And, frozen taquitos."

"What kind of chicken do you have?"

"Sam picked out chicken breasts, 'cause, it's "healthy" for you," Dean used air quotes on healthy.

"I like chicken breasts, when it has alfredo sauce and egg noodles. That's really good," she nodded.

"Don't think we have alfredo sauce." He looked in the cupboard, behind him, at his head. "We have spaghetti noodles."

Sam leaned over to look at Taylor, directly. "We'll get alfredo sauce and egg noodles when we go shopping, how's that sound?"

"Oh kay," she nodded, excited.

Dean ended up, fixing nachos for dinner, since all the ingredients could be added by each person, who wanted it. Since Sam told him, to defrost the meat in the microwave, he started doing it, himself. Dean was glad he, actually, talked Taylor into helping him, this time, showing her how to brown the meat, first, and add in seasoning. He also, showed her how to cut up the extras, supervising her cutting. Taylor assured him, she would never do that, ever again.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that." Dean wrapped an arm around her head, to kiss it.

Taylor wanted to set the table, even though the brothers wasn't planning on setting it. She set out the plates and cups, at least, and helped Dean carry the food over. Before they sat down and called Sam, for dinner, Dean showed Taylor, how to use the dryer, too, switching her clothes over when the washer was done.

Once they were sitting down, Taylor asked if she could pray.

"Uh…" Dean looked over at Sam. The brothers weren't really the praying before meals type. Sam told her, to go for it, anyway.

Taylor folded her hands and bowed her head, closing her eyes. Sam and Dean did the same, to humor her. "Dear God, thank you for this food, and thank you for bringing me the best big brothers, in the whole world. Please don't let them go away. And, please, tell Mama and Daddy, I love them. Amen."

Amen," Sam repeated. They exchanged another look. Deep down, Taylor was still convinced she would lose them.

"We're not gonna go away. Sam and I'll fight to make sure that doesn't happen," Dean assured her, once more.

Taylor nodded, though they weren't sure if she was fully convinced yet.

"Well," Sam said, changing the subject. "The food looks great. Let's dig in."

Dean was the first to grab the chips. He poured some onto Taylor's plate, before pouring some onto his, handing the bag to Sam. Taylor piled everything except the onions and salsa, on top. While the siblings ate, they talked and shared a laugh or two, asking how school was, for her and if she had any friends. Taylor shook her head, stating she was a loner, during recess. Julie had been her only friend, whom she still talks to, through texting.

When it seemed like everyone was done eating, Dean said, "I'm stuffed. Looks like Sam is on dish duty, tonight, since Taylor and I cooked." He grinned over at his brother.

Sam shrugged, "That's fair." He was trying to show Taylor, how good a sport he was, about having to do the dishes.

"When your clothes are done, I'll show you how to fold them and put them away," Dean told Taylor. "Then, you can shower and get ready for bed. Not saying you have to go to bed, right away," he added, when she frowned. "I'm going to get ready for bed, too. Maybe we can watch a movie, together, afterwards. How's that?"

"Oh kay," she agreed, perking up.

While Sam cleaned up the kitchen, Dean and Taylor tended to her laundry. He had her go grab the laundry basket he showed her, in the closet. She brought it, back, setting it on the floor, where Dean told her to set it. He pulled everything out and carried it to her room, having her follow.

Sitting on the floor, Dean showed his sister, how to fold clothes. They hung her shirts on plastic blue hangers. Her teacher and Sam were right, Taylor did catch on, once someone showed her how to do something. Though, Dean figured, she, probably didn't want to. Who wants to wash and fold laundry, anyway? Jeans went in the bottom drawer, while shorts went in the middle drawer, and underwear in the top.

Dean had noticed, Taylor hadn't hit puberty, yet. Possibly, a late bloomer. Which meant one thing. "Oh, shit," he blurted out, in realization.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing." Dean shook his head. "Uh, Kiddo," he decided to ask. "Has anyone ever taught you about the changes...that, um….will happen to your body, soon?"

Taylor nodded. "Diane had us do a group on it, last month."

"Oh, thank God,' he sighed a sigh of relief. "Just let us know when that happens, so I can send Sam to get you the things you need."

"Why does Sammy have to get them?"

"Because, he's my personal errand boy, and 'cause I'm the oldest, making me, in charge."

"But, wouldn't both of you be in charge?" she continued to ask.

"No. The oldest is, in charge and that means, I'm always right."

Taylor glared at her brother. "No, it doesn't," she argued. "What if Sam is right about something. Or, I could be right, too."

Dean noticed, she was starting to feel comfortable, if Taylor was speaking up for herself and Sam. "No, only the oldest is right. Learn the rules of siblinghood, Kiddo." He was messing with her, but, Taylor wasn't catching on. Instead, she stood up, heading out of the room.

"Sammy!"

"Yes, Buddy?" he called back, loading the last of the dishes, inside the bottom rack of the dishwasher.

"Dean says, because he's the oldest, he's always right. That, you and I can't be right," she tattled.

"That is not what I said," Dean followed in, behind Taylor.

"Did, too," she turned and argued with him.

"Dean, behave," Sam scolded their brother and told their sister, "Bud, he says that to me, too. Just ignore him. Dean's just being an ass."

Taylor turned back around, to Dean, and stuck her tongue out, at him. Which Dean stuck his, out, right back. Sam rolled his eyes, at his siblings. Dean did end up, telling Taylor, he was kidding. She just gave him, a playful punch on the arm.

While Sam finished cleaning the kitchen, Taylor took a shower and got ready for bed, still wearing her pajama pants and Las Vegas souvenir shirt. When she came out of the bathroom, Taylor saw Sam, in his room, watching _Friends_ on Netflix.

"Sammy," she said, timidly, leaning against the door frame, holding her brush in her hand.

Sam looked up from his laptop, pausing it, by hitting the spacebar. "What's up, Bud?"

"Do you know how to brush girls' hair?" Taylor was staring at the frame, as she poked at it, with a finger. "I...um, can't on my own."

He set his laptop on the bed, next to him. "Come here," he invited his sister, to come sit on his bed, sitting up. Taylor wandered over and sat down. Sam took the brush from her, and had Taylor, face away from him. Her hair had grown, over the last couple months, since they were at the bunker. He used to talk with Jessica, while she sat at her mirror, brushing her hair. So, Sam had a general idea. Experience, doing it. Not so much.

Setting the brush in his lap, Sam positioned Taylor's hair, behind her, smoothing it out, as best as he could. He, then, picked the brush up and brushed it, through. Her hair was tangled in several places. Sam tried his best not to hurt his sister. It was clean, along with her scalp, so Sam knew she washed it, good. He didn't think she used conditioner, though and asked, to make sure.

"Nope," she shook her head. "Just sham...ow!"

"Sorry, Bud," Sam apologized, feeling guilty for causing her discomfort. "Your hair is really a mess. Maybe we should get it, trimmed, this weekend. Did you like it, short?"

"Yeah," Taylor admitted. "It's easy to brush when it's short. So, I cut it, myself."

That explained why he had noticed her hair, was a little uneven, back at the bunker.

"How about we get it, done, at a salon, instead. Get it, professionally, cut."

She shrugged, "Sure. Ouch!" It took several minutes for Sam to get Taylor's hair, brushed out, and several yelps from Taylor, herself. He tried to hold onto her hair, where it wouldn't yank on her scalp, but, even then, it wasn't easy to get the tangles out. It, eventually, brought Dean, stopping outside Sam's open doorway, showered and ready for bed.

"What are you two doing in here?" he asked of his siblings. "Do we need to supervise you, after all, Sam?" Dean snickered at his own joke.

Sam stopped brushing, to glare at him. "That's not funny, Dean." He continued.

"Ow," Taylor yelped, and looked up at Dean. "Sammy's brushing my hair, for me."

Sam finally got the last tangle out, and was able to run the brush, smoothly, through her hair. He told Dean, about his suggestion, of getting Taylor, a haircut, this weekend and handed her, back the hairbrush, which she thanked him. "You're welcome, Bud." Sam scooted back, and picked up his laptop, to resume watching his show.

Taylor turned around, picking her legs up, onto the bed. She crawled over to the center, to see the screen. "What you watching?"

" _Friends_ ," he replied.

"Can I watch?"

"Sure," he told her, cheerfully.

"Hey," Dean held his hands out, to the sides. "I thought we were gonna watch a movie?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry, Dean," Taylor said, remembering. But, the show Sam was watching, seemed interesting to her. Dean was tired and ready for bed, though, anyway.

"It's okay, Kiddo. I'm gonna hit the sack. I'm tired after today," he told her. "We can watch a movie, tomorrow night, since we have to be up, early, in the morning." Dean wandered into Sam's room, leaning his knuckles on the bed. "Night, Kiddo. Welcome home," after giving Taylor, a kiss on the head.

"Good night, Dean," she replied, and gave him, a kiss, right back, on the cheek.

"Love ya." Dean left the room and headed for his.

Sam started the episode over, since it had just started, and let his sister, curl up, next to him, as they watched, laughing at the funny parts. After a few episodes, Sam had noticed Taylor had fallen asleep. Since it was ten o'clock, anyway, Sam closed his laptop and set it on his nightstand, setting his alarm on his phone. He set his phone, on top of of his laptop, and laid down, further, covering both him and his sister, with the comforter.

Sam kissed his sister's forehead. "Good night, Buddy. Love you," he whispered, softly. Sleep overcame the middle Winchester, not long, afterwards.

Four hours later, Sam was awakened, out of a sound sleep, to Taylor muttering in her sleep. "No, please. No. No. It hurts, please, stop. It really hurts." It sounded like she was whimpering. "No. No. No."

"Buddy, it's okay," he told her, "Shh, shh. No one's hurting you. It's only a dream." Sam pushed some hair, behind her ear, stroking it, to relax her. "It's only me, Buddy. It's only Sammy. I'm not gonna let someone hurt you." Over and over, Sam gave his sister, words of comfort, as she started crying in her sleep.

A minute later, she managed to whimper, "S-Sammy?" still in her sleep.

"I'm right here, Bud. You're safe, I promise." Sam gave her dolphin, that was in her arms, between them, a squeeze. John droze the quietness of the room away. He, sort of, caught sight of Taylor, squeezing the toy, harder, in her arms.

"Make the pain, stop," she continued. "He's hurting me."

"No one's hurting you, Buddy. You're dreaming. It's only a memory." Of course, memories can hurt, too. Sam continued to comfort his sister, as she continued to cry in her sleep. After giving her dolphin another squeeze, Sam decided to try singing, himself. "Carry on my wayward sis. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry, no more." As Sam sung the words to her favorite song, Taylor started to relax.

"Don't leave me, Sammy. Dean."

"We're not gonna leave you, Buddy. I promise. We will never leave you." He wiped away the tears, drying on her face and rubbed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "You're safe, Bud. No one will hurt you." It was thirty-five minutes before Taylor was able to relax, fully and Sam was able to go back to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The next morning, Sam was awakened by his alarm clock, around seven. He shut it off, checking the time while he was looking at his phone. Setting it, back on top of his laptop, Sam rubbed his hands down his face, as if to wipe the veil of sleep away. He sat up, tossing the comforter away, and placed his feet on the floor. Sam ran a hand through his hair, realizing Taylor wasn't there, anymore.

Standing up, Sam wandered from his room. He checked her bedroom, first, finding her, awake and dressed in her uniform, already. Taylor, half laid on her bed, watching cartoons, on her phone, holding it in the air.

"Morning, Bud," he greeted in her doorway.

Taylor jumped, lifting her head to look at him. When she realized who it was, she replied, "Good morning, Sammy." She sat up, pausing her cartoon.

"We have TV, if you don't want to watch on that tiny screen," Sam motioned towards the living room.

"I've never seen _My Little Pony_ on TV," she shook her head. "I think it's just on Netflix."

"Unless it says, it's a Netflix original, it has to have been on TV at some point. Let's go check." Sam encouraged his sister to follow, leading her out to the living room. He sat down on the couch and picked up the remote from the coffee table. Turing the TV on, the sound was heard, first, as several men talked about the latest sports game. Sam brought up the guide and then the search box, typing in _My Little Pony_.

Taylor had remained standing, nearby.

"You can sit, Bud," Sam said, when he noticed. "No need to be shy. This is your home, too."

Taylor, slowly, sat on the end cushion, watching the TV. To her surprise, the cartoon came up.

"Is this one? _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_?" he asked her.

Taylor nodded.

Sam highlighted it and pressed, enter. It brought up all the listings. "Looks like it's on _Discovery Family_. Right now, actually." He pressed enter, again, and the sports show changed to the cartoon. "This okay?"

She nodded, now, watching it.

Sam brought the menu, back, up, and fixed it to where the box recorded any or all episodes, from that point on and showed Taylor how to access them, whenever she wanted to watch them. "But, once you watch one, it'll help all of us, if you delete it. Otherwise, it gets full and we can't record anything else. Okay?"

Again, she nodded.

Sam closed out of the menu and set the remote, back on the table, standing up and headed for the kitchen. "Have you had breakfast, Taylor?" he said, as he headed there.

"No," she replied, semi engrossed in the show.

"We have Cheerios, for you," he said, from the kitchen.

Taylor stood up from the couch, removing her eyes from the cartoon, halfway to the kitchen. Sam was about to start the coffee, when he noticed it was already made. Thinking Dean had gotten up, already, he poured himself a mug and reheated it, in the microwave.

"You can help yourself to anything. There's cereal, bagels, and bread," he explained. "If you get something for just you, and don't want to share, you can write your name on it. Otherwise, it's up for grabs for anyone. I finally talked Dean, into allowing food outside of the kitchen, so you can eat while you watch your cartoon. If you spill, no big deal. Just clean it up. Cleaning supplies are kept under the sink, here." Sam opened the cupboard, under the sink. "Dab, don't rub, when you're trying to get something out of the carpet. But, you can ask me or Dean to help, show you. Okay?"

She nodded.

Sam left her alone, to go shower and get ready for the day, once he drank some of his coffee.

Dean woke up, while Sam was in the shower, finding Taylor sitting on the couch, a bowl of Cheerios, half gone. He rubbed at an eye, as Dean made his way over. "Morning, Kiddo," he greeted, still a little groggy and kissed her on the head.

"Sammy showed me, how to use the TV when he woke up," she told him, as if she would be in trouble.

"He did, huh." Dean looked over at the TV, watching the cartoon, as some of the ponies interacted with each other. "This is that cartoon you like?"

"Yeah," she replied and pointed out each pony, to her brother. "The pink one is Pinkie Pie, and the other is, Twilight Sparkle. That's Applejack, and that's my favorite, Rainbow Dash, Want to watch with me?"

"Not right now. I gotta get ready." In reality, sitting and watch a show, about colorful ponies, did not sound that appealing to the eldest Winchester. He would suck it up, if his sister wanted him to, but, was thankful for a good excuse. "Why don't you go get the rest of your gear on, while you're watching cartoons," he told Taylor, "and, make sure that bowl of yours, makes it into the sink, at least. I don't want to see it when I return from getting ready." Dean checked to see if the coffee was ready, thinking Sam had started it. As he poured some into a mug, Taylor had come in, setting her bowl and spoon in the sink, like he asked her to. "Thanks, Kiddo," he praised her.

Taylor had turned to leave the kitchen. She took a few steps, before stopping, turning back around, to lean on the end of the counter, gripping it in her hands. "Um...Dean."

Dean had leaned back, to lean against the opposite counter, while he drank his coffee. "What's up, Kiddo?"

She stared down, at the floor.

Since Taylor was still warming up to them, Dean spoke up, again. "You can always ask me, anything, Kiddo. I can't always guarantee a yes. But, you won't be in trouble for asking, or shamed."

Taylor's eyes looked at him. Her posture still looked tense. "Can we…" she hesitated. "Can we…"

"Can we, what?" he urged her, supportively.

"Can we… Get a Wii? Like what Rebecca has?"

"You want a Wii?" Dean saw his sister, start to chew on her lip. Her hands gripped the edge of the counter, more. "We'll see. Okay? I'm not saying, no. But, I also, can't say yes. Not right now. That would have to be something, the three of us would have to discuss, as a family. We have the bills to tackle, first. If Sam and I have some extra money to spare, we'll both pitch in for one. Okay?"

Taylor nodded. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"What for?" he asked.

She sucked on her lower lip, not saying another word.

Dean stood up from the counter and moved over to the one Taylor was leaning against. "Look at me," he told her. Taylor, immediately raised her eyes towards her brother. "It's okay to ask for things. Like I said, I can't always say, yes. If it's something you want, or especially something you need, don't hesitate." He shrugged, "Maybe, every report card, we can work out a reward, like you get to pick out a new Wii game, or something like that? How would that sound?"

"Um, cool." Dean couldn't help notice his sister, trying to hide a grin.

"I'll have to talk to Sam, about it, and the three of us can agree to a set deal. Deal?"

She nodded.

"Now, go get your stuff on, so we can go." Dean smiled at her. Taylor smiled, in return, and hurried off to grab her cleats, socks, and shin guards, putting them on, on the couch, while she continued to watch TV.

Sam and Dean, both finished, getting ready. When they were ready to leave, Dean turned off the TV, by the remote, tossing it, back on the coffee table. He noticed Taylor, disappointed when he did that, until he told her, they were leaving. With everything turned off, the Winchesters left the apartment.

"Well, looks like someone got their sister, back."

Sam and Dean greeted the old man and his wife. "Taylor, that's George and Frieda, our neighbors," Sam introduced her, to them.

Taylor waved. They had already told the couple, their sister didn't speak, that much, so neither one was offended, by the silent gesture. The kid was actually more interested in the little dog, who came bounding up to her feet. Taylor squatted down, holding her hand out to Scottie, for him to sniff. Scottie went straight into it, wanting to be petted, already.

"That's Scottie," Frieda told her. "He loves to be petted." The older woman smiled, as a grandmother would, as Taylor petted the dog. Not long after she started, Scottie had rolled over, wanting his belly rubbed. Taylor rubbed at it. Sam and Dean could see Taylor liked the little dog. They hated that they had to pull her away.

"Let's go, Kiddo," Dean ushered his sister, along. Neither the kid or dog, was happy about it. He assured Taylor, she had plenty of chances, to play with the dog.

The siblings got to the sports park, with plenty of time, to spare. Before their game, Taylor's team took turns, getting their picture taken, each with the same soccer ball used, holding it, under their arm. Once the whole team had their turn, the girls and the coach, took a team photo, together, with Taylor kneeled in front, since she was one of the shortest players.

After the game, the Winchesters grabbed lunch, before stopping by a Wal-mart, to do some shopping. Even though the grocery shopping got done, on Mondays, the brothers decided to get it, taken care of, then. They also stopped by a T-Mobile, to get the phone bill paid, for the next month.

It was around five-thirty, that afternoon, when the Winchesters returned to the apartment. Dean told Taylor, to put her new clothes away, like he had shown her, the night before and not tossed or shoved inside anything.

On the way home, Sam suggested ordering pizza and watching movies, the rest of the day. Maybe, even spreading a blanket out, in the living room. Taylor lit up at the idea while Dean only agreed, as long as nothing was spilled on the carpet, or he'd be kicking someone's ass, including both siblings in that threat. He had to reassure Taylor, he didn't actually mean, he would kick their asses and told her. It was a habit for him, as he usually made that threat towards Sam, about something, and the brothers ended up, wrestling against each other. Dean did tell Taylor, he wanted to teach her, to wrestle and how to defend herself, in case it ever came to it.

So, once all of the clothes were put away, Dean moved the coffee table, over, so they would adequate amount of space.

"I'm gonna be grabbing you, but, it'll only be to show you, how to fight back. Okay?" he assured her.

Taylor nodded.

The first few moves, Dean showed Taylor, went well. It was when he had her, pinned, was when Dean had to stop. Taylor had cried out, yelling no, over and over, and struggled to break free. He let go, to let her sit up, but, Taylor was already gone and Sam had to run, to fetch her dolphin, for her, squeezing it. Dean wanted his sister to be able to defend herself, but, knew he had to call it, a day, at that point.

"You did good, Kiddo," he praised her, once Taylor was calmed down, once more. "Just remember what I taught you, and don't ever let anyone grab you."

She nodded, now, holding her dolphin in her arms.

Dean helped his sister, to her feet, as he stood up, as well. While Sam ordered the pizza, Dean and Taylor spread their comforters out, on the floor, in front of the TV. They tried to make it, as comfortable, as possible, bringing their pillows in, as well.

When Sam was off the phone, Taylor came over to him, holding her ponies and tapped his arm. "Yeah, Bud?" he asked, acknowledging his sister.

"Since you did a good job, brushing my hair, can you help me, brush Pinkie Pie's mane, while I brush Rainbow Dash's?" She gave her brother, a hopeful look, like she wanted him, to say, yes. Sam felt really awkward, being asking asked to brush a little girl's doll. When Taylor asked, he could hear Dean snicker, trying to hide it. "Sure, Bud. I'd love to help you, brush Pinkie Pie." That made his sister, light up, in excitement.

Taylor took Sam, by the hand and led him over to the couch. She set both dolls on the table, placing the pink one, in front of him. "This is Pinkie Pie's comb. She likes it when you do it, slow, thirty-seven times," she explained, handing the gold-colored, plastic to him and got started on the other doll.

Sam turned the pink doll around, so he could run the comb through its mane, right.

Dean watched from his chair, the foot rest up. "Make sure that pony has nice-looking hair, Sammy. She needs to look beautiful," he nodded, teasing his brother, which Sam threw him, a _I'm about to kill you_ look.

Sam combed the pony's mane, thirty-seven times. Curiosity was occupying his mind, though, so he asked his sister, "You seem like a tomboy, Taylor. How come you like shows like _My Little Pony_ and doing stuff like this?"

"I like to brush their manes, because it calms me, down, sometimes. I like the cartoon, because, it's a show about friends and helping each other," she replied.

He nodded. "Those are good reasons." Sam smiled at her.

Taylor smiled, in return. "Isn't it making you, calm?" she asked, afterwards.

"Uh, yeah. It feels good." He shot another glare over at his brother, who was snickering into his beer.

Taylor must have noticed, too. "Stop laughing at him!" she yelled over towards Dean, out of nowhere. Her body was tensed and she was glaring over at him, breathing in and out, like yelling took a lot out of her. It also looked like Taylor would start crying. "Stop it!"

Sam jumped in. "It's okay, Bud," he tried to assure her, reaching over to touch her shoulder. "Dean didn't mean anything, laughing at me. We were having fun with each other."

"No, no more laughing at each other!" she continued to scream, over in Dean's direction.

Dean put the foot rest down and stood up, to move around the coffee table. "Hey. Take it easy, Kiddo. Sam's ri-" He had kneeled beside, her, placing a hand on her other shoulder, until Taylor shoved his hand away.

"No more!"

"Okay," Dean gave in. "I won't pick on Sam anymore." Neither him or Sam knew where this was coming from. Dean had picked on Sam, in front of Taylor, before. What made this time, any different?

When the pizza had finally arrived, Dean paid for it while Taylor put the movie in. While at Wal-mart, he had let Taylor pick out any two movies she wanted. Which, to him, probably wasn't a good idea. Of course, she picked out _Mean Girls_. Both, Sam and Dean saw that one, coming, a mile away. The second one she picked, was the _Disney_ movie, _Frozen_.

 _Please, God. Kill me, now._ Dean had thought.

Taylor had admitted, she had never seen the movie. She only knew the one song, from Julie showing the video, on YouTube, and had, instantly, liked it. Taylor wasn't really into _Disney_ princesses. It wasn't her thing. She liked the ones, like _The Lion King_ and _The Jungle Book_.

They had even invited Castiel, to come watch the movies and eat pizza with them. The angel didn't see the point, but, Dean told him, it was family night, and he had to participate. Besides, if him and Sam had to sit through the torture of a singing ice princess, so did Castiel.

"I feel awkward," Castiel stated, as he laid on his stomach, on the end, next to Sam. "This should not be natural."

"Yeah, I agree, but it's for Taylor, Cas," Dean told him, before Taylor returned with paper plates, with Sam, following, with the popcorn and drinks. Everyone had changed into their pajamas. Dean loaned Castiel, a pair of pajama pants and a grey T-shirt, while Sam loaned him, a pillow. Suits were not pajamas.

Taylor sat on her legs and passed a plate to Dean and Castiel, first. When Sam sat on his legs, she placed one for him, on the comforter, keeping the last one. Sam passed out the beers to the men, and opened a root beer for Taylor. Dean did not want his sister to feel left out, so he found the root beer that was in glass bottles.

With the lights off, Taylor started the first movie, fastforwarding through the previews. _Frozen_ started, with it's opening scene, as the pizza and popcorn was passed around. Dean offered some of his licorice to anyone who wanted it.

"Licorice is gross," Taylor commented.

Sam wanted to laugh, but after earlier, he was afraid Taylor might turn on him, for laughing at Dean. Dean then got into the argument he had gotten into with Sam, with Taylor, who challenged him, with Nerds being the best movie candy, along with popcorn. Which Dean pointed out, Nerds were still, fairly, new and that licorice has been around, a lot longer. Sam tried asking, what she thought of peanut butter and banana sandwiches.

She stared over at him. "That sounds even grosser than licorice, and I love peanut butter and bananas," she told him, calmly.

Dean snickered, silently, off to the side, where Taylor couldn't see or hear.

Taylor rewinded what the family had missed.

"Keeping a kid isolated?" Dean questioned, as he watched. "That has to be the worst parenting strategy, ever. I think Dad has a better chance at Father of the Year, than these parents have."

"Dean, almost all the parents in _Disney_ flicks, have terrible parenting skills," Sam pointed out. Both of them got a _shhh!_ from Taylor, as she watched, with her jaw in her hands, as the next song started. "Pretty sure, what this kid is doing, is just as worse, as letting her near her sister." he added, during _Do You Wanna Build a Snowman_. Sam got an even firmer and louder _shhh!_ from his own sister, for talking, again. Sam apologized.

Castiel tried to question things, especially when the snowman started singing. Even he got a _shhh!_ When _Let it Go_ came on, Taylor mouthed the words to the song. Dean couldn't help notice, whenever the movie took a sad, depressing turn, Taylor turned to Sam, for comfort. Towards the end of _Do You Wanna Build a Snowman_ , when she had started crying, he had made to wrap a comforting arm around her. That is, until Taylor moved, burying her head against Sam. Dean pulled back, watching, a little hurt. Taylor hadn't noticed he had tried to comfort her, himself, so Dean didn't think much of it, that time.

Through most of the movie, the brothers were, mostly, paying attention to their sister. They noticed how Taylor put a lot of feeling, as she mouthed along with Elsa, singing. With the light from the screen, reflecting on her face, Sam noticed her eyes were wet, as she hugged her pillow.

When the first movie was over, Dean turned on the light, so everyone could get up and stretch their legs and take a leak, or grab another beer/root beer.

"Well, that...was interesting," Dean commented, while Taylor had gone to the bathroom. He brought Sam and Castiel another beer.

"Not a movie I thought we would _ever_ see," Sam added. "It was weird."

Dean took a drink of his beer and shrugged. "I don't know. It wasn't that bad."

Sam stared at his brother, in surprise. His eyebrows were raised. "You liked it?"

"Uh…." Dean hesitated. He had to admit, as the movie progressed, Dean got a little more into it. Of course, he would never admit it to his brother. No way! "What? No! No, no. I'm just, saying, it wasn't that bad. It wasn't that good, though," he lied.

Sam nodded, not buying it. Dean, totally, liked it.

"I didn't get it," Castiel admitted, himself. "So, the whole movie is about locking a child up, instead of helping them, control their powers, keeping her away from her sister, who doesn't remember why. Then, the parents, die, and the younger sister falls in love and wants to marry a man, who she only knew for a very brief period, and the older sister runs away and sets off an eternal winter? To only find out, that the only cure was true love?"

"Pretty much, I guess," Sam shrugged.

"You do see the flaws I have pointed out, right?" he asked.

"It's a kid's _Disney_ flick, Cas. None of _Disney_ has ever made sense. Most of their characters are either clueless princesses or talking animals," Dean pointed out, as Taylor came out of the bathroom. "Did you wash your hands?" he reminded her, which Taylor made a U-turn, back into the bathroom.

While Sam used the bathroom, Taylor put in the next movie. Castiel was the only one who hadn't seen _Mean Girls_. So, he had questions with this one, too. During the movie, Taylor kept reciting some of the lines. Sometimes, before the characters even said them.

"Do you guys need anything? Some snacks? A condom? Let me know." Taylor laughed, laughed after that line was said.

Dean looked over at his sister. "Do you even know what a condom is?"

Taylor looked at him and with the, most, straightest face, replied, "Yeah. It's, basically, a glove for your dick, that makes it, where you can't feel nothing." As soon as she said it, Sam, who had been taking a drink of his beer, suddenly, choked on it, coughing, repeatedly, making him, sit up onto his legs. The other three looked over at him, making sure Sam was okay.

"Yeah...I'm fine…" he managed to get out, in between coughs.

"Okay. Just as long as none of it had gotten on the carpet," Dean told him and turned back to their sister. It was, apparent she had learned that from someone, since that wasn't how she had talked like, before. "Who told you, that?"

"Jesse said it, during our group," she replied. "She says, condoms ruins sex."

"Okay, yes, sometimes you can't feel anything, but, having protection can also keep you from getting a disease or getting pregnant," Dean told her.

"Not one hundred percent. Condoms can break and then, you'll be in trouble. That's why the safest sex you can have, is no sex."

"Okay, we are, definitely, going there," Sam muttered under his breath, now feeling uncomfortable.

"That is true, and normally, I wouldn't advocate no sex, but in your case, I don't want you having sex, or dating, for that matter, until you're fifty and any boys you bring home, Sam, Cas, and I would need to meet. Also, I would need to show them, our gun collection," Dean explained to her.

Taylor stared at her brother, confused. "What if a boy I like, doesn't like guns like you do?"

"That's not why I would need to show him, our gun collection."

"Then, why?" she asked.

"It's mostly to scare the piss out of him, to make sure he treats you, right, or we'd be doing a lot worse to him," Dean nodded. Sam had a pretty good idea, the ideas flowing around in Dean's head, and it was not a pretty picture.

"Um, Dean." Taylor glanced between her brother and the comforter they were laying on. "Is it...is it supposed...to, um, hurt? Have sex, I mean?"

Dean watched his sister, sadly. He dropped his gaze, towards the comforter, as well. When he looked back, at her, he said, "No, Kiddo. It's not. Sex is supposed to feel good, not hurt. More like, pleasure. In fact, it's supposed to be, between two consenting adults."

Taylor stared at Rainbow Dash on her pillow.

"I'm really sorry, Kiddo. I can't express that enough. That never should have happened to you."

Nothing more was said. Instead, Taylor stood up, grabbing her pillow, dolphin, and tugged on her comforter, until her brothers moved off of it. She, then, headed inside her bedroom, shutting the door, behind her. A couple minutes later, they could hear Elsa singing, _Let it Go_ , once again.

Sam, Dean, and even, Castiel, shared a worried look.

The brothers had given the kid, some time to herself, putting the movie, on pause. When Dean went to check on her, he saw Taylor had fallen asleep, hugging her dolphin in her arm. Her phone was laying beside her head.

Dean picked up the phone, to move it over to her nightstand. He, then, fixed Taylor's comforter, draping it over her, before leaning over to kiss the side of her head. "Night, Kiddo," he told her, softly and headed out of the room, shutting the light off.

Him, Sam, and Castiel found another movie to watch, on Netflix. Sometime later, Taylor had woken up, crying. Dean rushed back in there, followed by Sam and Castiel, who stopped in the doorway.

He kneeled beside the bed, placing a reassuring hand on her arm. "It's okay, Kiddo. I'm right here."

Taylor woke up, suddenly, stared at him, for a moment, before she stated, "I want Sammy."

Dean looked taken aback, by that statement. He looked back, over his shoulder, at Sam.

Sam made his way, into the room. "I'm right, here. Buddy." She sat up, holding her arms out, like a small child would. Dean watched as Sam sat on the bed and took their sister into his arms. Taylor clamped onto him, gripping Sam around the neck.

This had to be the most heartbreaking, most painful feeling, Dean had ever felt. His sister was scared and hurting, and he couldn't do anything, himself. He had formed a bond, first. He had started getting through to Taylor, first. He had sang the same song their father had recorded and sang for her. Now, the only one Taylor wanted, was Sam? The one she used to be afraid of? Don't get him, wrong. Dean was thrilled Sam and Taylor were getting along. But, Dean had always been the protective, big brother. Now, he wasn't the only one and it hurt for him to be rejected, in a time where a big brother was needed.

Sam ended up, laying with his sister until she was able to fall back to sleep. Dean and Castiel left them alone. Castiel was left alone when Dean headed, straight for his bedroom, shutting and locking the door, behind him.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

On Sunday, Taylor remained in her room, all day, listening to a mixture of classic rock, Jesse McCartney, and _Frozen_ while she drew, at her desk. Sam and Dean tried to get her to eat something. She refused breakfast and lunch, but, they did manage to get her to eat something, at dinner.

After the weekend was over, Dean was the one who took Taylor, to school, every morning, and picked her up, afterwards, since his job was closer and around the same time frame. When they got back to the apartment, the two of them would have a snack while Taylor turned on cartoons. Aside, from _My Little Pony_ , she watched cartoons on _Cartoon Network_ and _Nickelodeon_ , and sitcoms on the _Disney Channel_. Dean tried letting her watch _South Park_. He admit, there was some funny moments. But, even Dean had to step in and say, enough, after awhile. The other adult cartoons, though, like _Bob's Burgers_ and _The Simpsons_ , he let pass, though.

Sam got home, a half an hour after his siblings did, and would help Taylor, study her spelling words, using each word in a sentence for her. Taylor never wanted to study, taking after Dean, when he was in school. Sam tried to make it, fun, at least.

"Pain. Dean is a pain in my ass." The sentence made Taylor, giggle, as she leaned on the couch arm.

"Pain," Taylor repeated. "P-A-Y…"

"No," he shook his head. "Close. You got the first two, right. What letter sounds like Y, sometimes?"

"Um…" Taylor stopped, going into thought.

"Sound it, out, if you have to."

"P-a-nnnn," she sounded out. "P-A-N?"

"Nope," Sam shook his head, again. "That spells, pan. You're missing a letter, somewhere."

Taylor thought some more, placing a leg underneath her, on the couch arm. When her shorts leg rose, she, quickly pulled it down. Sam noticed, but remained silent. "P...A…"

"Remember when I hinted changing the Y?"

"Um, P-A...I?"

He nodded, "Yup. What's next?"

"N?" she added.

"Good job," Sam raised his hand, out to her, for a high five. Taylor returned it. "How about dash?"

Taylor grinned. "D-A-S-H," she spelled it out, before Sam could even think of a sentence.

"Look at you, Smartie," he complimented his sister, proudly. They usually went at it, for about an hour, before someone got started on dinner.

During the night, Taylor continued to have night terrors, that caused her, to cry in her sleep. Every time, she would ask for Sam, rejecting Dean's comfort. Neither of the brothers knew why she had shifted over to him, from Dean. Dean didn't like it, at all. By Wednesday, when he came out of his room and saw Sam go in there, he turned right around and headed back to bed.

Thursday morning, Sam got up before Dean did. He headed into the kitchen, to start the coffee, where he saw, it was already made. His brother had told him, he was sleeping in, since he was taking Taylor to her therapy, that day. Why was the coffee made?

Sam headed over to Dean's door, knocking. "Dean," he called through it. "Dean." When all was heard was groans, Sam opened the door, sticking his head in, to see around the wall. Dean was still asleep, in his bed. "Dean."

Dean remained sleeping, holding his hands under the pillow, facing the other way.

He moved more, inside the room, stopping beside the bed and shook Dean's shoulder. "Dean."

Dean woke up, from his brother, shaking him. He rolled, halfway over, propping himself up on his hand and peered up at Sam, through half closed eyes. "What?" he moaned, groggily.

"Did you turn on the coffee, again?"

"No, I told you, I was sleeping in. Do it yourself, like you've been doing, all week." He dropped back, down, turning his head away, to fall back to sleep.

"What?" Sam was confused to hear Dean hadn't been starting the coffee. "I thought you've been doing it." There was no answer, that time. He had gone back to sleep, already. Sam left the room, closing the door, behind him. If Dean hadn't been starting the coffee and he hadn't been starting it, then, who…? Could Taylor have been doing it, for them? Sam didn't think she knew how. Then again, she did wake up, first, every day. That was a mystery, also. What kid woke up, early? Never once, had him or Dean, had to drag Taylor out of bed, like how they had to get her, to study or do the dishes.

He headed for Taylor's closed door, next, knocking. "Taylor?"

Shortly after, the door opened. Taylor stood there with a pair of basketball shorts on, but with her Las Vegas pajama shirt still on, meaning she was in the middle of getting dressed.

"Hey, Taylor, I have a question for you."

"I didn't do it," she blurted out, suddenly.

"You don't even know what I was gonna ask," he pointed out.

Taylor turned red, dropping her gaze towards the floor.

"I just wanted to know if you're the one who's been turning on the coffee pot, the past week. You're not in trouble," Sam, quickly, added. "But, you see, Dean says, he hasn't been, and I haven't been, either. So, I'm just curious how the coffee is getting, magically, made, every morning."

"I'm sorry," she confessed.

Sam watched her, sympathetically. Just as Dean has done before, he lifted his sister off the floor, holding her, in his arms. "Were you trying to be helpful, Bud?"

Taylor kept her gaze lowered.

He reached over, kissing her on the cheek, which Taylor rubbed the back of her arm against, afterwards. The stubble Sam kept on his face must have tickled it. "It's alright if you want to start our coffee for us, Bud. I'm not mad."

Taylor started to open her mouth, to speak, but, closed it, instead.

"What is it, Bud?" Sam encouraged his sister, gently. He saw her eyes, water, as she chewed on her lip. "You can tell me, anything that's on your mind. Dean and I will always be here, to listen."

Taylor closed her eyes and dropped her forehead, onto his shoulder. He hugged her, tight, until Sam had to put her, down. His arms were starting to grow, sore. The brothers figured they, probably shouldn't be picking their sister up, but, guessed Taylor never got held, growing up. Unless the kid decided to go through a growth spurt, they would do it, now. Sam had done research on the effects on child and sexual abuse, and found, kids usually regressed into a younger mental state of age. But, why it was still going on, six years later, he wasn't sure.

Sam let Taylor, continue getting dressed, and took a shower and got ready for work. Afterwards, he gave his sister, a hug and kiss, goodbye, on his way out the door. Taylor was drawing, in her room when Dean finally woke up and got dressed, before coming out to the kitchen.

He poured himself, the last of the coffee, warming it up in the microwave. The noise bought Taylor out, curious. Dean noticed, as he shut the microwave door and took his coffee over to the table, taking a sip of it. "Morning, Kiddo."

"Good morning, Dean," she replied.

"You ready to go?"

Taylor nodded.

"Have you eaten, yet?"

That time, she shook her head.

"What some eggs?"

She shrugged, "Sure."

Dean fried some scrambled eggs and a few pieces of sausages, for both him and his sister. He divided them up, between two plates, turning off the stove, and carried the plates over to the table. While they sat and ate breakfast, Dean tried to make small talk.

"So, do you like having to go to therapy?"

Taylor, barely, shrugged, one shoulder.

"I mean, I guess it gets ya out of school, once a week, am I right?" he nudged her, with an elbow.

"Mindy picks me up from school and drops me, off, afterwards, sometimes." Taylor was working on a piece of sausage.

"Yeah, I guess I could have picked you up from school. It was out of the way for Sam, and out of the way, for me, too." Dean scooped up some of his eggs. "So, what kinds of things does Emily make you talk about?"

Taylor shrugged, again. "She asks how I feel and, usually, lets me, draw, the whole time. She's weird, sometimes," she also added.

Dean had taken the bite of scrambled eggs. Once he chewed and swallowed, he asked, "How is she weird? She seemed normal, to me."

"Sometimes, she'll get the dolls out and we have to act out how we see someone."

"Um, okay. I won't have to do that, will I?"

Taylor shrugged. "She didn't make Sammy do it."

"Well, Sam said, she wants to see how we interact with each other. So…"

"Emily might make us, play with the dolls, then."

Dean stared at his sister, when she said that. "I have never played with dolls, in my life. There is no way I am starting, now."

"She writes a lot of notes when you make the dolls do things," she added.

"What kinds of things?" he asked.

"Anything. Even if you just make it sit." Taylor was sitting on one of her legs, as she ate.

Dean rubbed at his eyes. "I hate therapists," he groaned. He would rather be at work, or facing a whole pack of werewolves, even, then having to go in with Taylor, to her therapy. Dean told her, to finish up, so they could go and get this over with, stating he needed to get gas, on the way.

Once the two were ready, they headed out to where the Impala was parked and slid in. On the way, the two of them sang along to the music, since it was just the two of them. Taylor played air guitar while Dean took air drums, playing with one hand, since he had to steer with the other, as Led Zeppelin's _Rock and Roll_ played on the radio.

When the song ended, the siblings exploded into laughter, having a grand ol' time. Dean couldn't remember the last time, he enjoyed himself, this much.

"Hey," he said, afterwards, slowing down as they came to a red stoplight. "Want to learn how to help me, take care of Baby?"

"Sure," she replied, with a one-shoulder shrug.

"Maybe we can do that, this afternoon. Baby could use a tune-up, and an oil change."

"You don't take it to someone, to do that?" she asked.

"Hell, no," Dean responded, as if offended. "Some stranger under Baby's hood, who would charge me, more than he should? Not _ever_ happening. Don't ever take a car into those guys. You take it in, for one tiny thing, suddenly, you're spending hundreds of dollars on a bunch of other stuff, they probably broke, themselves when you weren't looking. Dad taught me, everything there is to know about how to fix a car, and then, the stuff he didn't know, Bobby took care of."

"Would Daddy of taught me?"

"If you wanted to learn," he replied. "Sam was never interested, so Dad never bothered to teach him. I was the only one that took his interest, for myself."

"Even though I'm a girl?"

"Doesn't matter. Everyone needs to know. Girls, especially get taken advantage of, at garages, because they usually aren't into cars, like guys are. Unless their dad teaches them."

"So, if Daddy taught you, then he'll still be teaching me," Taylor pointed out, optimistically. "It'll just be you teaching me, what he taught you."

Dean smiled over at his sister. "I guess, that's one way of looking at it. Have to say, though, I think this is the most talkative you've been, so far."

Taylor looked away, at that, turning red, in the face.

He just continued to smile, over at her. "I've been waiting for my ear to be talked off."

She looked back, over at her brother, and managed to smile.

"I'm really proud of you, Kiddo. You've come a long way." Right before the light turned green, Dean reached over to kiss Taylor on the head. He then, faced forward and drove on. Dean stopped at a gas station, letting Taylor get out, to show her how. She was surprised the gas tank was in the back, instead of on the side. "Baby's older than I am, Kiddo. She's a 1967 Chevy Impala."

"1967?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Baby's just as old as Helen is."

"Oh, is she, now," Dean smirked, which Taylor giggled at. Helen had come by, on Tuesday, like she said she would. Taylor didn't want to go anywhere, though, not even to get ice cream. Instead, they had their visit at the apartment, which Taylor wanted Dean to join in,and Sam, once he got home. Dean was, at least, glad, his sister wanted him, around, during the day. Helen stayed long enough to catch up and then, left.

At the therapy center, Dean signed Taylor, in, letting the receptionist know they were there to see Emily Hutchinson. They waited there, in the waiting room, for ten minutes. The restroom was closed off with yellow, traffic tape and a sign that said, _Restroom Closed for Repair_. The door was also missing.

Dean noticed Taylor was looking across the room, over at the restroom, probably remembering what went on, in there. He lifted an arm, up, and over her, wrapping it around her. "You doing okay?"

She nodded.

Eventually, Emily came out, to grab the siblings, leading them, back, to her office. "How are you, two?" she asked as they made their way down the hall.

"Not bad," Dean replied, throwing on a _I am so glad I am here_ disposition, even though he wasn't.

Inside her office, Taylor took her usual spot and pointed for Dean, to sit in the chair, next to her, across from Emily's seat. Dean sat down, as Emily made her way over to the other side.

"So," Emily began, starting the session, as she pulled the chair forward. "How has the first week been?"

"Uh, pretty good, I think," Dean shrugged.

She turned to Taylor, noticing the dolphin nowhere, in sight. "Taylor, no dolphin, today?"

Taylor looked around her seat, realizing she hadn't grabbed her dolphin. She frowned.

"He'll be fine, at home. You have me, at least," Dean assured his sister, leaning forward on his arms. Taylor forced a smile for him.

Emily was already making notes. "So, Taylor. On a scale from one to ten. Ten, being, you love being at your brothers' apartment. One, you, absolutely, hate it. Where do you think you are?"

Taylor held up all ten fingers.

"Wow!" she said, excited to see Taylor give a ten. "A ten?"

The kid nodded.

Emily smiled at Taylor, switching over to Dean, to say, "She's never given me, a full ten, before. This is stupendous progress for Taylor."

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded. Emily pulled out the mood chart. "Show me how you're feeling, Taylor."

Taylor scanned the chart, with her eyes. Sam had told Dean about the mood chart. Actually, the whole thing, in general. Dean could understand how Sam felt, waiting to see what Taylor would pick. Finally, at what seemed like forever, except, it was only a few seconds, she stopped and pointed to one. Her finger covered up the word, so neither him or Emily could see until Taylor removed it, revealing the happy box.

"You're happy, today?"

Taylor nodded, excitedly.

Emily couldn't help smile, seeing the kid, take a complete one-eighty. "I have never seen Taylor, this happy, before. You and Sam are lifesavers," she told Dean.

"I'm just glad we could be here, for the kid. Even I've seen the change in her," he agreed. "She's talking, more and more at home. She's pitching in, with the chores. Taylor's doing, real good."

"You know, the day I laid eyes on Taylor, she was one of the most petrified, timid child I have ever met, and I have worked with many children. I think you were the key to unlocking her spirit, again."

Dean looked from Taylor, to Emily. "Do you think, eventually, Taylor will open up, about her past?"

She shrugged. "Honestly, when that time comes, is when she'll be able to fully heal, and at the rate you and your brother are going, it could, very well be soon. It has to be up Taylor, though, as Sam has reminded me. We can't force it out of her." Emily smiled over at Taylor, "Right, Taylor?"

Taylor had laid her jaw on her folded arms, as if she was waiting.

"You're waiting for me to give today's drawing assignment, aren't you?"

Taylor nodded, not lifting her head.

"Of course." Emily reached over and pulled the stack of paper over, grabbing a sheet, to place in front of Taylor. She, then, pulled the box of crayons over. "How about, today, we draw a picture of you and your family. How's that?"

She nodded, now sitting up. Taylor reached into the box and pulled out a purple crayon, starting on herself, first.

"So, Dean," Emily turned back to him. "How are things, now that your sister is with you. I see things are going great, but, is there anything we should discuss? Or, is there anything you want to ask me?"

"Uh, well, there's…" Dean started to bring up the shifting over to Sam, at night, but, decided against it. He wasn't about to spill his guts to this woman, he barely knew and talk about how he felt. "Nothing. It's nothing. Everything's fine, at home."

Emily looked at him, looking like she could sense he was lying. "Are you sure? You can say anything you need to, here. Like I told Sam, stuff that is said here, can remain only in this room. You will not be shamed."

"No, it's fine. Really." About that point, Jody's words to him, came to mind. Dean was going to have to stifle his pride. If he wanted Taylor to open up, he guessed he was going to have to do the same. But, the thought of spilling his guts to a licensed therapist. The last time he did that, him and Sam were trying to get inside a psych ward, to kill a wraith. "Actually, there is something."

"Okay, what is it, Dean?"

Dean felt really stupid, doing this. Only his baby sister could make him, do this. No one else. "You know how you had Sam, jump in, instead of me, whenever Taylor had one of her episodes?"

"Are they still happening?"

"Not really," he answered. "The nightmares are the only problems Taylor's still dealing with."

Emily was taking note. When she finished, she looked up. "Okay?"

"Ever since you had Sam step in, instead of me, whenever I step in, now, she…" his voice trailed off. Dean couldn't believe he was doing this.

"She, what?" she encouraged the eldest Winchester.

"Taylor...asks for Sam, now. I get her to wake up. As soon as she realizes where she is, she asks for Sam. So, last night, when I got up to go check on her, and seen Sam heading there, as well, I just turned around and let him, take care of Taylor. Sam never came and said, she wanted me. Neither of us can figure out, why Taylor has suddenly switched to wanting Sam, now, when I've been the one who has calmed her, down," he explained.

Emily glanced at the table. "Well," she said. "When did it start? Taylor asking for Sam?"

"The first time, was Saturday night."

"After Taylor moved back with you?" Emily paused to think on it, when he responded with a yes. "What about Friday night? The dreams are usually, nightly. Did she ask for you, then?"

Dean thought about it. It dawned on him, shortly after. "I didn't even hear...Sam told me, Taylor fell asleep in his bed, while they were watching Netflix on his computer."

Emily asked Taylor, "Can you remember if you had any nightmares, last Friday, Taylor?"

Taylor stopped coloring in Sam's shirt, staring at the picture. She ended up, shrugging her shoulders. They weren't sure if Taylor really couldn't remember or if she was lying.

"You don't remember waking up, at all?"

She shook her head, at her therapist.

Emily turned back to Dean. "Did Sam say, anything about Taylor having any nightmares, that night?"

Dean thought back on when they had talked about it. "He said, she did, but she never woke up, because as soon as he heard her, talking in her sleep, Sam started talking to her, right away. He said, it took over half an hour, until Taylor was fine."

"And, the rest of the week, Taylor slept in her own bed?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Well, for starters, the sleep talk doesn't surprise me. Foster parents and group home staff has reported, in the past, of Taylor, talking her sleep, just before she started crying. Like when she started saying your name, remember?"

Again, Dean nodded.

"My guess is, it sounds like, since Sam was with her, and started talking back, to her, it kept the nightmares from escalating, further," Emily explained. "If we're not fully in REM sleep, we can actually hear what goes on, around us, while we sleep. So, Taylor was, more than likely, able to take ahold of her dream, by listening to your brother. Which now, thanks to your brother being there, in time, whenever Taylor has those dreams, wants to hear your brother, again, and may even be looking around for him, in her dreams. Now, that he's in a whole other room, when she wakes up, all Taylor wants, is Sam to comfort her, like he had done, that night. Does that make any sense?"

Dean stared down at the table. "Yeah." So, if Dean hadn't of went to bed. If he had stayed up, to watch a movie, would Taylor have fallen asleep with him? If he had been there, instead of Sam, would things still be the same as they were before? If so, Dean was, now, kicking himself, for giving into exhaustion. He could have lasted long enough to watch a movie, with his sister, like he said they would.

"I really don't think you have anything to worry about, when it comes to the bond, you seem to have formed," Emily assured him. "By how happy Taylor seems to be, I think she still loves you. Right, Taylor?" She had to tap on the table, to get Taylor's attention.

Taylor flinched, looking up from her coloring.

"You love both of your brothers, right?"

She nodded, and smiled over at Dean. Taylor stood up, to give him, a hug, around the neck and whispered, " I love you."

Dean smiled, when he heard her, and hugged Taylor, in return. He was glad Taylor still loved him, but, Dean still felt he should be there for his sister, when she had a bad dream.

Emily finished the rest of the session, eventually, having Taylor show her picture she had been coloring. Taylor had labelled each person, including herself. She was in the center, with her brothers on either side, along with John. To Dean's surprise, Taylor had even drawn Castiel, in the picture. Unfortunately, Taylor didn't get to know Jody, long enough before she had to leave. Otherwise, maybe Taylor would have included her, too.

"Who's Cas?" Emily asked, curious, as she pointed at the drawing of the angel.

"He's a friend of ours," Dean was the one to explain. "Pretty much, like another brother, to me and Sam. We've all been through a lot. We have other friends like that, that Taylor still needs to meet. We have a friend, named, Charlie, who's, actually been like a sister. That may be good for Taylor." He shrugged, "I think, anyways. Especially, with having two brothers."

"What about Jody? I could tell you three seemed really close, especially when she was speaking, during the meeting."

"She had to head back to Sioux Falls, to return to work, so she didn't get to hang around Taylor as much as she would like. Since she had to stay longer than planned."

"Understandable," she nodded. "What I got from her, was a mom vibe. Is that who Jody is?"

"Oh, yeah. That lady," Dean shook his head, once, at the table and lifted it, smirking. "She could turn on the mom thing, whenever it was needed." He wasn't about to admit, Jody's mom side, frightened him, at times. There was some things that did not have to be said, and Dean wasn't going to spill his whole guts to this woman. Truthfully, during the session, he had searched for a wedding ring, unfortunately, finding one. It was probably for the best. It probably wouldn't look good, to sleep with his sister's therapist.

Before, during the session, Emily had tried to ask Dean about John, as she had tried to get out of Sam. He wasn't budging either. At least, with his feelings. Dean did tell her, who John was, as a person, skirting around the hunting part. He was glad when the hour was finally up and Emily walked them, back out, to the waiting room.

 _ **Just wanted to point out, I am really sorry for the typos. Even when I wait until the next day, to read over and revise a chapter, something always seems to slip by. I am trying to get better at catching them. As I revise it, I find a lot and am able to fix most of them. It's usually one or two, or sometimes three, that I seem to miss.**_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

On the way home, things were quiet, except for the radio. Even after Dean and Taylor got outside, Taylor hadn't said anything, yet. Dean figured it took her a while, to speak up, again.

Halfway home, Taylor finally asked, "Are you mad at me?"

Dean glanced at his sister, as he held onto the steering wheel, in his left hand. "Why would I be mad at you, Kiddo?"

She hesitated, at first. "B-because I want Sammy instead of you, when I wake up from my bad dreams."

Dean glanced at his rearview mirror, checking behind him, at a car, coming up, close. "I'm not mad, Kiddo."

"You sounded mad."

"I'm not, I promise. Just confused, I guess."

"And, hurt?" she added.

Dean glanced over at her. This kid scared him, sometimes. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"There's no need for apologies," he shook his head. "I'm glad Sam could be there for ya. I'm glad you want, at least, one of us. It's just…" Was he really about to spill his guts to his twelve-year-old sister?

"What?" she encouraged him, this time.

Dean took a deep breath in, letting it out, as he stared ahead. "Remember I told you, how Dad told me, to look out for Sam, growing up?"

Taylor nodded.

"That's it. I've always been that big brother. Sam was only, the little brother. It was just us. Now, here you are, and Sam's not the youngest anymore. I'm not the only big brother. I have to remember to share that with Sam, and let him, take the reins, sometimes."

"You mean, you got bit by the green-eyed monster?"

Dean stared over at Taylor, confused. "Green-eyed monster?"

"Yeah, a foster mom said, when you get jealous, it means you got bit by the green-eyed monster," she told him.

"Yeah, I guess, you can say something, like that," he smiled at the road, for a brief moment. "The first time you asked for Sam. I don't know. My whole world revolves around being a big brother. I know, Sam isn't doing it, on purpose, nor could he control it. It just felt like he was taking that away from me." Dean wasn't sure why he was, openly, telling all this to Taylor. It just, naturally came out. As if he were talking to himself, out loud.

Taylor was staring at the floorboards. It was a few minutes before she asked, "W-would it help if I told you my secrets?" He could hear the timidness in her tone.

"Honestly, Kiddo, I want you to do what you want. What feels right to you." Dean glanced at his sister, who looked back at him. She looked away, at the floorboards, again. He continued to stare at her, from the corner of his eye, while he kept a look at the road. "Would you like to know something about me, I only told Sam?" Dean saw Taylor lift her gaze, back to him. She nodded. "A long time, ago…"

"In a galaxy, far, far away?" she grinned, as if to be funny.

Dean couldn't help smirk, either. She was, definitely, related to him, all right. "Seriously, though," he continued. "Something happened and Sam died. Stabbed right in the back."

Taylor's smirk, suddenly, vanished. "Then, how is he alive?"

He took another deep breath. "I couldn't live with him, dead. So, I did the stupidest thing and made a deal with a demon. Sam's life for my soul. I got a year to live, just like Dad did for me." Out of the corner of his eye, Dean could see her eyes widen. "Yeah, Kiddo, that's how Dad died. I was dying and the only way to save me, was for Dad to sell his soul, to a demon, too. I'm sorry. I was gonna tell you when you got older."

"At least, Daddy died, a hero," Taylor smiled. It shocked him. Dean was sure she would be pissed at him.

"Yeah, he did. I didn't like it, at first. I thought I shouldn't have come back, that it wasn't natural. But, I ended up, doing the same thing when put in that same position."

"So, what happened? If you only got a year, how come you're alive, now? Is your year not up, yet?"

"No, it happened when you were little," he replied. "Sam tried everything, to find a way to break the contract, without him, dropping dead. In the end, he couldn't. We ran out of time and I was a hellhound's chew toy."

"Hell hound?"

"Basically, the guard dogs of hell, literally," Dean explained, slowing down, at a red light. "You can only see them when your due date has arrived, and they rip you to shreds. Not a pleasant experience. The point is, I ended up, dying. If it weren't for Cas, pulling me, out, I'd still be down there." He stepped on the gas when the light, eventually, changed. His other foot Dean wasn't using, was up, against the door. "What happened to me, down there, sometimes still haunts me, to this day. The only thing that keeps me, going is Sam and Cas, and now, you, of course." He smiled over at his sister, who smiled in return. "Every day, I was hung up, chained, while they sliced and carved at me. Until there was nothing left. Then, by the next day, I would be whole, and they would start in, all over. Up here, it was only four months. Down there, times are different. I spent thirty years, being tortured. Thirty years, I endured pain, no one could ever imagine. While this one, son of a bitch offered me, to get off and inflict it onto the other souls."

Taylor wiped at her eyes, on her arm, sniffing in. "B-but, you didn't, right?"

"I wish I could say, otherwise, but…" Dean paused, taking a deep breath. "I held on for thirty years, longer than anyone would have. Then one, day, I took his offer and I got off that rack. All that pain I was feeling, inside me, I unleashed on those poor bastards. For a long time, after Cas brought me, back, I… I couldn't even look at myself. I didn't want to feel anything. What I did, Kiddo, I wish I could take, back. Those faces still haunts me. Once I told Sam, what I was holding inside, I was able to move past it. It doesn't change things, or anything. And, like I said, I still think about it, sometimes. That's why I hunt. I try to make up for the things I did. We all make mistakes. We all cave in, into our feelings. We can't let what happened to us, control us. We're only human, Kiddo. I don't know why things happen. What I do know is, we can either bounce back or let it keep us, down." Dean looked over at Taylor, who was staring at the floorboards. A tear was sliding down her cheek. He reached over and caught it, wiping the tear away.

"I wish I couldn't feel, sometimes," Taylor admitted, out of nowhere.

"Humans feel, Kiddo. It's a part of life. We can either let pain make us, stronger, or break us, down. It's your choice. But, you can't hold onto it. You can't let it, boil up, inside of you. I know you lashed out at Sam, and those foster people, because of the pain you feel inside. But, you can't give into it. Fight and let go. Just like what Elsa was singing about, but, you gotta let someone in. Let one or all of us help you. No one knows but you, Kiddo. We can't read your mind. I get you may be afraid we won't believe you, or something. I can tell ya, Sam and I will. But, even if you want to tell Emily, or Mindy, or Helen, even. I don't care. As long as you tell someone." Dean lowered his voice. He was switching between the road and Taylor. "Don't make the same mistakes that I made, Kiddo. I don't want to see my baby sister fall apart, the way I did. I care about you, too much, for that to happen."

Things were quiet for a moment, as the siblings sat there. Finally, it was Taylor who broke the silence, with a sniff. "Can…" She hesitated. "I want to."

"I'm here, whenever you're ready, Kiddo. Or, you can wait and tell Sam, when you're ready. You have other people who would be there, for you, I'm sure. Hell, you can call Cas or Jody, if you wanted to."

Another tear fell as Taylor, suddenly, started, out of nowhere. "They came every day."

Dean glanced over at her. "Who came every day?"

But, she shook her head. "The hits," Taylor's chest was starting to heave, as her voice broke. She kept her head, down. "Sometimes, out of nowhere. I-I-I had…. t-to wake up before them, so it wouldn't of made them, madder. It was my job to start the coffee maker. It had to be ready by the time, Greg woke up or I'd get it. All day, while they worked, I had to keep the house clean. If something w-was out of p-place when they got home, they would shove me into the wall, and beat me until I couldn't stand." Tears were now pouring down, both sides of her face, as Taylor finally opened up. Dean had not been prepared for it to happen, right there and now. But, he remained silent, letting Taylor have the spotlight.

She sniffed in. "Greg and Amy didn't drink beer, only wine. A lot of it, though. I would have to serve their guests when they threw fancy dinners. Amy would force me into a dress, so I would look nice and not like a slob. Even though I'd tell her, I didn't like them, because of Matt. He would do the same, and then look at me, weird. Then, one night, after Greg had fallen asleep. He woke up, still drunk, He would climb into my bed, on top of me, like Matt did. But, he never really did anything, not like Matt. Not at first, anyway. Every night, he would wipe his finger across my face and kiss my neck, telling me, how he read my file, about what Matt did, and how he had good taste. I would try to fight him off, but, he was t-too strong. S-sometimes, I would try to bite him, off. He would hit me, across the face, if I did. Call me, horrible names."

Taylor started gasping for breath, which Dean reached over to touch her hand, that was on the seat, telling her, to take deep breaths. The anger inside of him, was rising as Dean listened to his sister's cries, his heart shattering into millions of pieces, for her. He couldn't believe it happened more than once.

"For a whole year, Greg would come into my room, and each time, he touched me, until he got further down. Then, one night, he started pulling on my pajamas and...and...and...he...he...he...he did it! I screamed for help, but Amy never came to stop it. I tried to bite, scratch, hit. Anything for the pain to stop! I just...w-wanted...the... p-p-p-pain...t-t-t-to stop, Dean!" Taylor picked up her knees, to bury her face in her arms, on top of them, as she cried the hardest he had ever seen her cry, coughing on a few sobs, here and there.

Dean had finally pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. He put the gear in park and shut off the car, before turning to his sister, pulling her in. The second she felt her brother take her, into his arms, Taylor jumped on him, squeezing the guy in a strong embrace. She cried into his neck.

"I got ya, Kiddo. I got ya. Let it out. Let it all out." Dean held his arms around his sister, protectively. He held a hand to the back of her head. Taylor managed to get more out.

"I t-t-told Amy, but, she called me, a liar, that I wasn't pretty enough for anyone to do that, and that Greg would never ch-cheat on her. Then, she...she...she...she beat me for telling lies and held my head under the water, in the kitchen sink. I never tried t-to stop her. I hoped I would drown. I even t-tried to swallow some of the water, but she shoved me, across the room and t-told me to get out of her sight. "

At that point, a lone tear fell from Dean's eye, as he held onto his baby sister. "I'm so sorry, Kiddo. I am so sorry. We would have been there, to stop it, if we knew." Taylor was almost choking Dean. Even if she was, he didn't care. With the last part, the sobs turned back, to full blast, once again, as she sobbed, uncontrollably, on his shoulder. The next thing Dean knew, he was repeating what he heard on that _Lifetime_ movie, only upping it. "You're a great kid. You're a great kid. You're a great kid. You're a great kid." He was sure passersbys could hear her sobs, coming from inside the car. Neither of them seemed to care. Dean just let Taylor, cry, for as long as she needed.

Dean held onto his sister until she was able to settle down, and got out, to head up to their apartment. As they walked, he held an arm around her, as Taylor leaned against him. After crying so much, it had taken a lot out of her, and the siblings spent the afternoon, taking a nap, until Sam got home.

"Dean? Taylor?" he called as he walked inside, closing the door, behind him. He had tried to call, on the way home, but, no one answered. Sam ended up, finding both of them, curled up, on Dean's bed. Neither one hadn't even removed their shoes. He, at least, removed Taylor's, tossing them, over on the floor and left them, be.

Another hour went by, before Taylor was the first to wake up. Even though Sam thought he had the TV volume low enough, she still heard it. He looked over, in time, to see her coming towards him, rubbing her eye.

"Hey, Buddy." Sam held an arm out, inviting his sister to sit with him. Taylor sat, and laid her head against Sam's side. "How'd it go, this morning? Did you have a good session?"

She nodded, watching the show Sam had on. It was some show, on the _Discovery Channel_ , about space.

Sam kissed the top of her forehead, noticing how tired Taylor still looked. "Did you and Dean sleep the rest of the day or something?"

Again, she nodded. Taylor picked her foot up, folding it in. The bottom part of her shorts fell, uncovering her leg. That time, she didn't try to recover it, and Sam saw several burn scars, along the top of her thigh.

He looked alarmed. "Buddy, what happened?"

Taylor looked at what he was staring at. She remained silent, at first.

Sam examined them, closer, using the light from his phone's screen. The burns were small and round. They weren't cigarettes, they were too big. Maybe, cigars?

Dean was the next one to wake up, coming out to the living room. He scratched the top of his back, reaching behind, under his shirts. "How was work?"

But, Sam was too focused on their sister. "Dean, have you seen these?"

"Seen what?"

He showed Dean, the burn scars, holding onto Taylor's knee. Dean moved closer, leaning a hand on the back of the couch.

"Holy crap," Dean blurted out. "Did Greg do that, too? Or, was it Amy?"

Taylor was laying against the back of the couch. It didn't seem like she had any strength to care, at that point, still wanting to sleep. "Greg would make me, sit next to him, while he smoked his cigar."

Dean dropped onto the couch, behind her, wiping the same hand down his face. How much more abuse had Taylor not mentioned, were there?

"Wait, I thought Mindy took you to an urgent care when she picked you up, from our place?" Sam reminded Taylor, confused.

"I didn't want to take off my jeans, when the doctor wanted to look me over. So, they never saw them," she murmured.

Dean rubbed a hand, up and down her ribs. "Taylor told me, everything, today, on the way home," he told their brother.

Sam's mouth hung, open. "Really?" He had wanted to have been there when Taylor was ready to share.

Dean nodded. "I told her about being down, in hell, and it was enough for Taylor to open up, to me." He looked down at their sister. "Matt wasn't the only one." Dean looked up, to look over at Sam.

Sam swallowed, having trouble. "You mean…?"

He nodded.

Sam dropped his face, in his hands, rubbing them against it, before running his hands through his hair.

"Also, I think I know who's been starting the coffee when we get up."

"I know," he said. "I asked Taylor, if she's been doing it. She wanted to tell me, why, but, couldn't."

"She was beaten, every day, while she stayed there."

"Not every day I was there." Taylor admitted. "It got worse after the demons came, but, they stopped after he found me."

"Who found you, Bud?"

Taylor shrugged. "Never said his name. He sounded like he went to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Dean questioned. Then, it hit him, causing him and Sam to exchange looks between each other.

"He made them stop, and told them not to touch me, anymore. They ignored him, after he left."

"Taylor, did this guy…." Sam glanced over at Dean, looking back at his sister. "Was he, kind of pudgy. Beard. A little shorter than us? And, wears a black suit."

She nodded, against the back of the couch, staring at nothing.

Dean looked at Sam. "That had to have been Crowley," he said.

Sam shrugged. "He did know, an awful lot about Taylor's foster parents, and had even sent those demons there."

"But, what I don't understand is, why did he help Taylor? And, us? Since when does the king of hell care about a kid?"

"I thought the devil was the king of hell," Taylor spoke up.

"Long story, Bud," Sam told her and turned back to Dean. "Guess, it's time to get some answers out of Crowley."

"We should make sure it's a time, Mindy or them, don't show up." Dean pointed out. Even with their sister, opening up, there was still questions rising and needing an answer.

Sam tried to get Taylor, to study for her test, for the next day. Taylor, just wasn't feeling it. She seemed to have been doing good, the last couple of days, after studying all week. Hopefully, that was enough. Dean said, they would try to squeeze in some last minute studying, on the way to school, in the morning. Sam was surprised, but, glad, Dean was helping out, with their sister's education.

Taylor, barely, ate anything, at dinner, and just wanted to go back to bed. She watched a couple episodes on _My Little Pony_ , on her phone, until she fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Sammy. Sammy."

Sam could hear his sister as she shook at his arm, timidly. He finally stirred, opening his eyes. "What's wrong, Bud?" he asked, still a little groggy.

"I don't feel good," she whimpered.

He lifted his head, propping himself up on his elbows. "You don't feel, well?"

Taylor shook her head. "I feel hot, my throat hurts, and my head hurts, and I can't breathe through my nose."

Sam shifted onto one arm, to reach up and feel his sister's forehead. "You do feel, hot, Bud." He threw back the comforter, standing to his feet. "Come on. Let's go check your temperature." Sam led his sister to the bathroom where they stood at the sink. He opened the medicine cabinet, grabbing the thermometer. It was still in the box, so Sam had to unseal it and take the thermometer out of the plastic.

Turning the thermometer on, he waited for the tiny screen to flash, that it was ready, before asking Taylor, to open her mouth so Sam could place the end under her tongue. They waited for it to beep. It seemed like Taylor was using all her strength to stay standing.

After thirty seconds, the thermometer beeped.

Sam removed it, to read the screen. "101.4. Yeah, Bud. You're running a fever," he told her, sympathetically. "I'll call my boss, and tell him, I can't come in, and let the school know, too. Okay?"

Taylor nodded.

"How about I make up the couch for you, and you can watch cartoons. How does that sound? Unless, you just want to go back to sleep." Sam ran his fingers through her hair.

"Cartoons," she replied, meekly.

He couldn't help smile.

Sam lifted his sister, up and carried her out to the living room, setting Taylor in Dean's chair, for now. Grabbing an extra fitted sheet from the hall closet, Sam wrapped it around the couch cushions. Taylor, slowly, moved over to the couch, herself, laying down. He grabbed her comforter, pillow, and dolphin from her room, and brought them out, covering Taylor up.

Picking up the remote, Sam turned on the TV and looked through the guide, for any cartoons. _My Little Pony_ wasn't on, so he had to search for other cartoons she liked. _Spongebob Squarepants_ was, so he switched to that. The yellow sponge came onscreen, with his nasally laugh.

"You want something to eat, Bud? How's your stomach feeling? That hurt, too?"

Taylor shook her head. "I can eat, I think."

"I think we got some oatmeal. That okay? Just in case, your stomach decides to get upset."

She nodded, watching the cartoon.

Sam headed into the kitchen, turning on the light. He looked in the food cabinet, for the oatmeal, finding the cardboard container. As he was fixing the oatmeal, Sam looked in the fridge. There was orange juice. If Taylor's throat was hurting, the citric acid was going to irritate it, more.

Thankfully, Dean had came out, at that point. "What's wrong with you, Kiddo?" wondering why his sister was out there, laying on the couch when she should be getting ready for school.

Sam heard their brother was awake and hurried from the kitchen. "Hey, Dean, could you watch the oatmeal, while I run to the drug store? Taylor's not feeling well," he explained.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She has a 101.4 fever. She says, her throat and head hurt, and her nose is stuffed up."

Dean looked from Sam, over at Taylor. "Might be her body reacting from crying, so much, yesterday," he said. "Yeah, I got this."

"Thanks." Sam grabbed his wallet and keys from the counter, to head out the door, until Dean stopped him.

"You might want to, at least, put some shoes on your feet, first."

"Right." Sam grabbed his shoes, in his room and threw them on, before hurrying out the door, letting Taylor know, he would be right back.

Dean checked the stove. Since the water wasn't boiling, yet, he decided to go check on Taylor, instead, squatting next to the couch. "So, you're not feeling well, huh?" He felt her forehead, for himself, feeling the same hotness as his brother. Dean massaged a hand on her back, looking over at the TV.

"I like that," he heard Taylor murmur.

"Yeah, you like it when Spongebob is goofy?" he asked, looking back at her.

She shook her head. "What your doing. I like it." Her voice was different, now that her nose was stuffed. As if she was holding her nose.

"Oh," he nodded, getting it. "Anyone ever massage your back, like this?"

Again, she shook her head. "No, just you."

"You know, I used to do this for Sam, when he got sick as a kid. We would lay on the couch and watch cartoons, while I massaged his back and he would lay his head, in my lap."

"Now, Sammy is taking care of me."

"I can stay home and take care of ya," he smiled. If his sister was sick, of course, Dean felt he had to, as well. That was his job as a big brother.

"Sammy already said, he would." Taylor moaned after she said that.

Dean inched, closer, concern spreading all over his face. "What's wrong, Kiddo?"

"It hurts more and more when I talk," she whimpered.

"Yeah, Sam did mention you had a sore throat," he remembered. "Rest your voice, Kiddo. Don't speak unless you have to. Okay?"

Taylor nodded her head.

At that point, Dean heard the water, starting to boil and stood up, to go tend to it. He took it off the burner, turning it off and, carefully, poured the water into the bowl of oats, Sam had left there. He also added butter and sugar to it, mixing the oatmeal, together, until the mixture was thick and creamy, and took it over to Taylor. Dean set the bowl on the coffee table, so he could help his sister sit up, before handing it to her.

"Careful, it's hot." He had also grabbed a pot holder, to hold, underneath, so Taylor wouldn't burn her lap, even with the comforter between her and the bowl.

Taylor blew on the first bite, first.

"Is it good?" Dean asked.

She nodded up at him before taking another bite, blowing on that one, as well.

Sam was only gone for half an hour, with the usual morning traffic. While he was out and Taylor ate her breakfast, Dean got ready for work. Unlike Sam's clean and nice uniform, Dean's work attire consisted of an old pair of jeans that had a hole near the knee, and a worn out T-shirt, along with his boots.

"Sam, you sure about this? I can stay home with her, again," he told his brother, in the kitchen. Dean kept his voice down.

"You already missed one day, Dean. I can make up my hours, you can't, remember? Even with the sick pay, your check's gonna be short," Sam pointed out. "Besides, I got this. If I need help on what to do, I'll call Jody. It shouldn't be too hard, taking care of a sick kid."

"I know. You'll do fine, Sammy." Dean did know his brother could handle taking care of their sister, for the day. Just the thought of leaving their sister, to go work, when she needed him. But, like Dean told Taylor, the day before. He had to let Sam take the reins, and be a big brother. "You can call me, too, if you need to. All right?"

"I will," Sam assured him.

"And, don't worry about dinner, tonight," Dean added, grabbing his own keys from the counter. "Tonight, I'll make some of Mom's special soup, for Taylor."

Sam couldn't help grin. His brother was always trying to copy their mother's tomato rice soup whenever he was sick. Dean swore he was getting close, every time he made it, too.

Dean went to where Taylor was lying down, again, snuggled under her comforter. He leaned over to kiss her right temple. "Feel better, Kiddo," he told her, softly, holding a gentle hand on her side. "Love ya."

Taylor smiled, as if she could send him a message of _I love you, too_ , right back, telepathically.

Once Dean had left for work, Sam came in with a cup of apple juice, along with a bottle of daytime fever reducer medicine that would also help her head, nose, and throat.

Sam sat on the coffee table, screwing the lid off and tossed it, beside him. With a spoon, Sam gave Taylor, the correct dosage she could take. Taylor did not like the taste, though. Her face scrunched up, disgusted, which he offered her some juice. She, gladly, took it, downing the apple juice before passing the cup, back to him.

"Want some more juice?" he asked, snickering, a little, at the scene.

Taylor nodded.

Sam screwed the lid back on the medicine bottle, and gathered everything up, heading back to the kitchen. Once he got her more juice, setting it on the coffee table, where she could reach without much effort, Sam called both his supervisor and the school. His boss suggested, for the future, if Sam would like to work from home. That way, if a situation ever arose, of his sister getting sick, or something like that, Sam wouldn't have to miss work. He liked the idea, and his supervisor said, they would talk more about it, on Monday, and reminded Sam, he still had to come in, the next day.

Once his work and Taylor's school was informed, Sam took the opportunity to sit in his brother's chair, since the couch was fully occupied. Some time later, while Sam checked his email, on his laptop, he noticed Taylor kicking the comforter off, after rolling over, onto her back.

"Sam...my," she moaned, softly.

"What is it, Bud?"

"Am I sup-posed to be sweating this much?"

Sam looked over, to see the front of her hair, stuck to her forehead, and the collar of her Las Vegas shirt, damp. Something wasn't right. He put the foot rest, down and set his laptop on the coffee table, and hurried, to grab the thermometer from the medicine cabinet.

Sitting on the edge of the couch, Sam turned it, on, and placed the thermometer under her tongue, again. They waited for the thing to beep before he removed it.

"Bud, your fever went up," he stated, sounding a little worried, as Sam read the screen, that read, 104, on the dot. Taylor needed to see a doctor.

Sam helped Taylor with her shoes, and threw his, back on, as well, and helped her out to the car. Once he was sitting in the driver's seat, Sam called Mindy, to see if Taylor had a specific doctor she went to.

"That depends on the placement, actually," she told him. "I know the group home took her, to their doctor, but, I don't know which one."

Sam thanked Mindy, anyway.

"For now, maybe take her to the ER, and I'll look into regular, ongoing doctors, for the future."

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea." He looked over to see Taylor, clutching her dolphin. Sam had put the seat, back so she could lay down. Hanging up with Mindy, to look up the nearest emergency room, Sam asked Google where one was. It brought up three hospitals, the closest to where they were, and chose the first one.

Sam backed out of the parking space and drove in the direction, his phone told him to go. Taylor looked the weakest Sam had seen of her. She had, barely, any strength, left. He reached over and rubbed a hand along her ribs as she was turned towards the window. "I know, Buddy. I know." Sam remembered colds and flus, along with fevers, as a kid, and they were never any fun. He wasn't sure which one Taylor had, though, and hoped the doctor could tell him.

While stopped at a red light, Sam looked behind the front seat, where he kept a case of water. Reaching back there, he pulled one out and twisted the cap off.

"Here, Bud," he offered the water to his sister. "You need to stay hydrated with that fever of yours." Taylor forced herself, to sit up, taking the water, in both hands. She drank some of it, down. Sam had to stop her, from chugging it, and told her, to drink it, slowly.

The minute she passed it, back, Sam heard the dreaded sound, he tried to avoid. Taylor heaved and all of the contents of her stomach were upchucked, and exploded, all over the floor, splashing on her legs, too.

"S'ry, Sam-my," she murmured.

"It's all right, Buddy." Sam looked around for anything to, at least, clean off Taylor, all the while, keeping one eye on the road. He rolled the windows down, a little, to air out the car. Thankfully, he had left a container of wipes, in the netted holder on the back of his seat. Feeling around for it, while watching the road, Sam pulled the container out, setting it, between his knees, so he could pull out a couple. "You can use this to wipe the gunk off ya," he said, passing them to Taylor.

Taylor took the wipes from her brother and wiped her pajama pants and shoes off. It seemed like Sam had asked her to move a giant boulder, by the way she moved. It broke his heart, to watch her.

After twenty minutes, Sam pulled into the parking lot, grabbing a spot near the entrance, and turned off the car. "I'll come around for you, Bud," he assured her, removing his seatbelt and got out of the car. Sam left the windows, open, a crack, to keep it, ventilated. Hurrying around the car, Sam came around to Taylor's side, opening her door.

Taylor slid out, grabbing onto Sam, for balance. He reached in, to grab another couple wipes, and finished wiping his sister, off, before shutting the door. Sam led Taylor, up to the entrance, going through the automatic, sliding doors and up to the front desk.

There was a guy there, already, so the siblings had to wait their turn until he was done. Glad, his job offered insurance, Sam filled out the necessary forms, right there, at the desk. The nurse standing there, with the receptionist, came around to attach the plastic, medical bracelet around Taylor's wrist. She then, led them down a hall, to a room, to wait for the doctor. In the meantime, the nurse took her temperature, using a thermometer that wiped across the forehead, and checked her blood pressure, as well as, listened to her heart and lungs.

"She woke up like this?" the nurse asked, removing the stethoscope from her ears.

Sam nodded. "It was 101.4, the first time, then spiked up, a couple hours later, to 104," he explained.

"She didn't show any signs, the night before?"

"Not really. I mean, Taylor was still tired, when her and our brother woke up from a nap, and she, hardly, ate dinner. She went to bed, early, afterwards. My brother feels, it may have been from all the crying she did, yesterday."

"How much was she crying? Was she sobbing, uncontrollably?"

He shrugged. "I wasn't there. I was at work. She was with our brother, opening up about her past before we found her." Sam, then, went on to, briefly, fill the nurse in, on Taylor's history. When he finished, the doctor explained about weak immune systems and how crying can weaken them. But, they'll wait to see what the doctor had to say about it. It could be, Taylor had just caught a bug, going around.

The two youngest Winchesters were left alone, for fifteen minutes, while they waited for the doctor. Taylor laid on the examination table, limp. Not wanting to move, much, as she held her dolphin in her arms. Her eyes squeezed, tight, as she whimpered, softly.

Sam sat at her head, in a chair. He stroked the side of her head, with his thumb. "I know, Bud. I wish I could make the pain go away." Sam got an idea that Bobby once did when he took Sam in to see a doctor. He stood up and pulled out a rubber glove, bringing it, back, to his seat. "Hey, Bud. Check this out," he got his sister's attention. Taylor opened her eyes, as she breathed, in and out, through her mouth. "Now, it's a glove, right? But, when I do this…" Sam held the opening between his pointer finger and thumb and blew into it. The glove inflated until the fingers were tiny stubs, and Sam tied it off, so the air wouldn't escape. "Ta da! Now, it's a balloon."

A slight smile appeared. Sam offered the glove balloon to his sister, but, Taylor, barely, had any strength to move, at this point. Tears leaked from her eyes.

"Sam-my," she whimpered.

The doctor knocked, before she entered the room, at that point. "Hello, I'm Dr. Monroe," she greeted Sam, cheerfully, which he stood up, to shake her hand. She turned her attention towards the patient. "Not feeling, well, huh?"

"Yeah, she just woke up, feeling this way," Sam told her.

Dr. Monroe grabbed a couple gloves and fitted them on her hands. "But, no signs before bed?" she asked, as she grabbed the orthoscope from its wall hook and placed a disposable cover over the pointed end.

Sam shook his head, "Yeah, I guess. She was, extremely, tired, but our brother and I didn't think much of it."

The doctor shined a tiny light into each of Taylor's retinas, ears, nose, and mouth, using a popsicle stick when she looked down her throat. "Her throat looks a little irritated," she observed. "Did you give her anything when she said she wasn't feeling, well?"

"I gave her some store brand generic DayQuil," Sam answered. "That was," he looked over at the clock on the wall, "three, almost four hours ago."

"And, her fever went up, instead of down?"

Sam nodded.

The doctor tossed the cover in the trash and hung the orthoscope up. "We'll try some medicine we have, see if that helps, along with a cooling blanket. Then, we'll go from there," she explained. "Fevers are good. That means whatever it is, her body is fighting back."

The doctor left for another five minutes, until she returned, with the nurse. The nurse tried to cover Taylor up, with a cooling blanket, who tried to push it, off.

"No, sweetie, this is gonna help bring your fever, down," the nurse tried to tell her, but, Taylor, weakly, shook her head.

Sam sat back in his seat. "Listen, Buddy," he told her. "You have to let the doctors do their thing, so you can get better. Remember what Dean said, when you needed the ice pack? It's, sort of, like that. The blanket is cold, so it can help bring your fever down. Okay?"

Taylor allowed them, to cover her, again, with the cooling blanket. It wasn't soft like a regular blanket was. It was like, they laid a tarp over her. She didn't accept the medicine, though. Even with Sam, encouraging her, Taylor wouldn't drink the small cup of medicine. They tried putting the medicine in a syringe, to squirt inside her mouth, but, even weak as she was, Taylor, stubbornly, put up as much of a fight as she could.

"I have never seen a more stubborn child," Dr. Monroe commented. "At least, not at this age. Usually, it's the little ones who give us, trouble."

Of course, Sam figured it was the Winchester in her, that made Taylor so stubborn, but he only nodded, in agreement. If only Dean was there. The middle Winchester was sure Dean could get Taylor, to take the medicine.

"Come on, Buddy," Sam tried once more. "You took the medicine, I gave you, this morning. Why can't you take it, now?" The doctors had even tried to give it, to Sam, to give to his sister. Taylor just refused. Sam figured, she had hated the taste from the one he had given her and did not want that same taste in her mouth, again. That was the only explanation he could come up with.

So, since Taylor was refusing the medicine, orally, the doctor and nurse had no choice. Taylor had to get it, through a shot, in her thigh. When they said that, Sam tried once more to get his sister to take the medicine, hoping that would an incentive. She didn't want neither. They did leave the syringe with Sam, while they went to prepare for the shot.

"What's wrong, Buddy? Why won't you take the medicine?" Taylor was leaning against her brother's arm, who was standing next to the examination table, propping her up. The cooling blanket had been knocked off, in the process.

She whimpered. "Gross," Taylor murmured, hoarsely.

"This is different medicine from before. Maybe this will taste better." But, Taylor shook her head, and turned away when Sam tried to point it towards her lips.

In the end, Dr. Monroe and the nurse returned, with the stuff. The nurse rolled up the leg of Taylor's pajama pants, which Sam had to hold onto her, firmly.

"It's okay, Buddy," he tried to assure her. "It's gonna make you, better." Sam wanted to give her dolphin, a squeeze, so his dad could help, but, was afraid to let go. The minute Taylor felt the poke, she cried out. Dr. Monroe had warned Sam, it was going to really hurt. He tried to give words of comfort for his sister, who started crying for Dean, as she tried to fight, to get away, as best as she could.

Unfortunately, Dr. Monroe couldn't rush it as she injected the antibiotic. The nurse helped, oversee it, placing a cotton ball over the puncture, once she was able to remove the needle and open a band-aid, to replace it.

"Shh shh. It's all over, now, Buddy," Sam assured his sister, who was screaming her head off, as tears poured down both sides of her face. She was still crying for Dean. The cries tore at his heartstrings, as he continued to hold Taylor in his arms. "It's okay, Bud. I know it hurts. The doctor had to give you, the medicine, so you can get better."

All three adults knew that crying wasn't good on her, already sore throat. Sam tried his best, to get Taylor to settle down, as soon as possible. Taylor cried for ten minutes, until it wore her out, and, eventually, after her cries withdrew to sniffles, fell asleep. Sam laid her, down. Dr. Monroe and the nurse let Taylor sleep, for a couple hours, recovering her with the cooling blanket.

Looking exhausted himself, Sam ended up, falling asleep. His head on his folded arms, on the examination table, above Taylor's head. He woke up, a little over an hour, later, to Dean calling his phone.

Sam answered on the third ring. "Hello?" he asked, still trying to wake up.

"Dude, were you sleeping?" Dean asked, in response.

He wiped a hand down his face. "Yeah. We've had a long morning. I had to take Taylor, to the emergency room."

Dean was startled to hear their sister had to go to the emergency room. "Everything okay?" he asked, anxiously.

Sam explained what had happened. "So, they had to give Taylor, a shot, to get the medicine in her," he said, as Sam finished. He also told Dean, his theory might had been right. But, the doctor had to guess it was the flu, and the crying had just helped it, along.

"Poor kid." He half regretted encouraging Taylor, to open up. "This is all my fault."

"No, Dean. It was good that it happen. The getting sick was a minor setback," Sam assured his brother. "Taylor will be fine. I'm just glad I had told the nurse, ahead of time, about her past. Otherwise, they would probably had said something when they seen her thigh."

"Yeah, about that. I tried getting a hold of Crowley. So far, nothing. I left him, a message, and told him, we needed to talk. Hopefully, he'll get back to me, soon. How's Taylor doing, now, anyway?"

"She's sleeping, right now." Sam placed a gentle hand on her forehead. She's not as hot as she was when we got here. Hopefully, that means, the fever's dying down."

"Yeah," Dean nodded, forcing a short laugh. Though, it wasn't really funny. "Well, I have to go. Tell Taylor, I said, to stay strong and feel better, and that I love her, and we're gonna have a talk when I get home."

"I will." The brothers hung up. Sam watched his sister, sleep, for a moment. Poor kid, indeed. It seemed like Taylor could never catch a break. That there was always something. He stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry, Buddy. Please forgive me." He hated having to put his sister through that whole ordeal, even if it was meant to make her feel better. This must be how a parent feels when their child is sick. It felt like Sam had gotten the shot, too.

Sam laid his forehead on his arm, that had been stroking her hair. That time, he couldn't fall back to sleep, too worried for his sister.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The doctor cleared Taylor's release when the fever had dropped back down, to 100.4. Except, she was still sleeping and Sam did not want to wake her. So, he carried Taylor, out to the car, holding his arms under her legs and back, her head resting against his chest.

The car still reeked from this morning, even with the windows cracked. Sam lowered all four windows. The late March weather wasn't too hot, at around eighty-seven degrees. There was still some coolness with the wind current.

On the way home, Sam stopped at the drugstore, going through the drive-thru, to drop off the prescriptions Dr. Monroe had written for Taylor, to take, for the next few days. While he talked with the pharmacist, Taylor stirred, looking around. She rubbed at her eyes, as if trying to wipe the sleep away. Sam noticed she was awake when he pulled away from the window.

"Hey, Bud," he greeted, cheerfully. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Taylor shot her brother a look, before looking away, as if she was mad at him.

Sam's smile faded. He was hoping his sister wasn't going to be upset with him. "Bud, you're not mad about the shot, are you?"

Taylor didn't respond. She stared out the window, instead.

"I'm sorry you had to get a shot, Bud. I tried to get you to take the medicine, but, you refused. The doctor had no other choice."

Still no response.

Sam decided to let his sister, be, for now. Instead, Sam called Dean, to ask if he could pick up Taylor's medicine on the way, home. Dean said, he could do that and asked how Taylor was doing. "She just woke up, and," he let out a breath of air, "and, isn't speaking to me. Not even when I try to talk to her."

"Well then, I will make sure to add that to the talk we're gonna have. I'll see you in a few hours." The brothers hung up, so Dean could finish the day's work.

Sam parked in the same parking space as before. Taylor slid out on her own which, Sam picked the seat back up, before getting out, himself. He could still tell Taylor was out of it, as she walked, slowly. Like a zombie from _The Walking Dead_ series. Going up the stairs, she leaned on the railing. Sam offered to carry her, up the stairs, but, Taylor, stubbornly, refused. Sam walked behind her, to spot his sister, at least.

Once the siblings got inside the apartment, Taylor crashed on the couch, asleep, once again. Sam covered her with a blanket, thinner than her comforter, so she wouldn't get too warm. He washed the dishes from that morning and got on his laptop, to get the bills paid.

Taylor slept for another couple hours before she woke up. Sam tried to take her temperature, see if it had dropped any lower. She refused to cooperate and managed to stand, to go grab her phone from her room, bringing it, back, to watch YouTube.

Dean walked in the door, around three-forty. "Anyone wanna buy some drugs?" he called out, holding up the paper bag with Taylor's medicine.

Sam rolled his eyes from where he was sitting in Dean's chair, watching TV.

Dean walked by, heading for the kitchen. "Dude, out of my seat," he told his brother.

Rolling his eyes, again, Sam pulled the foot rest down. "I had to sit there, Dean. The couch was taken."

"Not my problem," Dean called back. He walked over to the fridge and tossed the paper bag on to the top shelf, before returning to the living room. "Taylor gets a teaspoon of each, at bedtime. Then again, whenever she wakes up," Dean repeated what the pharmacist had told him. "They also need to be kept in the fridge." Once that was said, Dean walked around the coffee table, leaning on the back of the couch, to kiss his sister, on the side of the forehead, as she watched a YouTuber, whose channel name was IISuperwomanII, as she discussed types of people at the drive-thru. "Hey, Kiddo. Feelin' better?"

Taylor paused the video to look up at him. "My leg hurts." Her throat was still sore, with her voice going in and out, hoarsely. She pointed towards where Taylor had gotten the shot.

"Your leg hurts?" he repeated, making sure that was what she had said.

She nodded, pitifully.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you get a shot." That had come out harsher than Dean had meant to sound. But, it was the truth. "Sam told me, all about what happened, today. I'm gonna go take a shower, get this stink and sweat off, and then, you and I are gonna have a chat, afterwards. You're not in trouble," he added, shortly, afterwards. "It's gonna be a bro-to-sis life lesson, for the future. Okay?"

Taylor nodded, staring at nothing.

Dean shifted his weight onto one hand, to feel her forehead. She still felt a little hot, but better than she did, that morning. He stood up, heading for his room, letting Taylor return to the video.

Once he was showered and in comfortable pants and T-shirt, Dean returned. "Shut it, off," he told Taylor. Taylor turned off the screen, locking it, which her brother took the phone, to set on the coffee table, sitting on the edge of the couch. Not liking her brother, "trapping" her, against the back of the couch, she pointed for Dean, to move in front of her, folding her legs in. "First of all, I want to know why you wouldn't take the medicine the doctors were trying to give you, to take?"

Taylor hugged her dolphin, to her chest, not making eye contact with her oldest brother.

"You're not in any trouble, Kiddo," he repeated, from earlier, shaking his head.

She remained silent.

"Taylor, look at me," Dean grew firm, but, kept some gentleness in his tone. She forced herself to look up at him. "Why did you refuse the medicine?"

Taylor shrugged one shoulder.

"That's not the answer you gave Sam, so, I know you have a reason."

When Taylor still didn't respond, the hand that Dean had along the back of the couch, reached over to stroke her hair, with the back of his fingers.

"You won't be in trouble. I just want to hear it from you."

"Gross." Her voice cut out, during the double S sound, so Dean was able to understand.

"Of course, it's gonna be gross, Kiddo. It's medicine. Medicine never tastes good. That's why it's medicine."

One eyebrow rose, as Sam stared over at their brother, from the table. Dean's responses were always humorous, to hear.

Taylor shook her head. "I had me...de...de...sine that tastes like cherries." That time, she tried to get all the words, audible.

"Like cherries?" he questioned. "Well, that must have been children's medicine, then. You're twelve, now, Kiddo. Medicine like that aren't made for older kids and adults. I'm sorry to have to tell you."

"Why?" she asked. Her voice had cracked, that time, but Dean could still hear the word.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. Little kids get all the good stuff, I guess."

Taylor looked away, with just her eyes, as she leaned her head against the back of the couch.

"You're growing up, Kiddo. It's a fact of life," he continued. "Sam and I may still treat ya like a little kid, when it comes to cuddling and picking you up, but, we can't always treat you like one. Sometimes, we have to treat you like the soon-to-be teenager you are. The way you acted, this morning, would not have flew with Dad, if he were here. I wouldn't have put up with it, myself, if I had been there. If Sam or I tell you something, it's for your own good. Just like when you scraped your knee and when you got that black eye. That shot, though," he paused, to nod at her, watching Taylor as she sat there. "Look at me, Kiddo, so I know you're listening."

Taylor looked back at her brother.

"That shot you got, and the leg pain, could have, easily, been avoided if you had just taken the medicine. Now, I'm sorry you had to get it. I hate shots, too. But, since you didn't want to take the medicine, they had to give it to you. Sam even tried, once more to get you to take it after they brought it up. So, there is, absolutely, no reason for you to be upset with him, or to disrespect him. That's on you, Kiddo. That was your own decision."

Dean could see tears well up, in her eyes as she stared up at him.

"I'm not trying to make you, cry, Kiddo. Or, sound mean. I'm being honest, so, you'll learn, for next time. The choices we make, even if we don't like something, has consequences. Just like not cleaning your room. Not saying you're grounded, because you're not. We won't ground you for something like this. We have to let you learn on your own, and we will point it out, in case we need to."

Taylor looked away, again, pushing back the blanket. She pushed herself up.

Dean reached out to, gently, grab her hand. "We're not through, here." But, Taylor yanked her hand out of his and, slowly, made her way, over to where Sam was sitting, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sam was about to hug her, back, when their brother stopped him. "Don't, Sam," and told him to push her away, for now. "Come back here, Taylor Mary," he told his sister, firmly, but gently. But, instead of returning, Taylor headed for her room, laying down on her bed.

Dean wasn't having it and headed in there. "Not gonna happen, Taylor," he told her, and leaned on his knuckles, over her. Taylor hid her face in the sheets, crying, softly, to herself. "Look at me, Kiddo." She refused, not moving. Dean pushed some of her hair, that was blocking his view of her face, and placed it, behind her ear. "I'm not leaving you alone until I know we have an understanding."

Taylor tried pushing her brother away. Realizing this was probably making her, uncomfortable, Dean stood up. But, he didn't leave. Instead, he squatted beside the bed, holding onto the edge, for balance.

"What you did, just now, Kiddo," Dean continued. "Going to Sam, because you didn't like what I was saying. And, after how you treated him? Sam is nicer than I am. That's why he accepted it. But, if it were the other way around and you came to me, after the way you treated me? That's not cool, Kiddo. Before I let Sam give you any comfort you want, right now, I need you to go apologize, for ignoring him." He could hear his sister sniff, at the wall, not moving an inch. "Sam didn't want for you to get that shot. It was just as hard watching you get it, if not more. You have to learn, kid. Sometimes, it's your own fault."

There was a moment of silence before he heard Taylor whimper, "Like how what Matt and them did, is my fault?" Her voice continued to go, in and out as she spoke. This time, it was audible enough for Dean to understand.

"No, Kiddo, what they did wasn't your fault. I'm talking about what happened, today, at the doctor's," he assured her.

Taylor remained silent, her back to him.

Dean shifted, closer to her. "Did you think the abuse was your fault?"

She hesitated before nodding. "Emma said, I ruined a good thing," Taylor admitted.

He let a quiet sigh, escape, under his breath, closing his eyes. If that woman loved Taylor, so much, why would she place blame on the kid? It wasn't like Taylor asked for it. Dean opened his eyes. "It wasn't your fault. It was best that you said something."

She shook her head. "I didn't say anything. She found us while he was doing it."

Dean stared, with his mouth, open. The woman caught her husband in the act and she still blamed Taylor for it? His heart tore to pieces of the thought of his sister having to carry the burden, as if it were all her fault. That wasn't right, in his opinion.

He stood up, to sit on the edge of her bed. "Kiddo, I know it doesn't seem right, but, I am glad you never got adopted by that foster mom. She sounds like a real bitch, to me. I don't care how nice she was, at first. She never should have said that stuff to you. What Matt did, was his own, sick doing." Her eyes looked over in his direction. Dean placed a gentle hand on her leg. "I once told Sam, the only one who can control you, is you. No one else has the power. Some people just don't understand that, or never learn it."

Finally, Taylor sat up, to face her brother. "I still hear Emma in my head," she admitted, hoarsely. Her voice was going from a normal tone to a whisper. "Even….Even when," Taylor stared downward, "even during when Greg..."

Dean reached over to cup the side of her head. Taylor flinched from it, at first, staring at his hand. Eventually, she leaned into it and picked up a hand, to hold onto the back of his. Even with the many callouses Dean has gotten, over the years and, even, recently from the construction job. His hand was still warm and comforting. "What about that day? During your meeting? What made you…?"

She hesitated.

"You're not in trouble. I just want to know, so I can help you."

"...own voice." _My_ had gotten lost from her voice going out.

Dean watched his sister, for a moment. He rubbed a thumb, soothingly, beside her eye. "How's that voice, now?"

"Still there. Now, I hear yours, too, arguing with it."

He forced a smile. "Good. Keep listening to mine, Kiddo." At that, Taylor threw herself at her brother and hugged him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Kiddo." Dean held his sister, in his arms, rubbing her back and let go, to add, "but, the one you should be apologizing to, is Sam. Remember?"

She nodded and stood up. With Dean following, Taylor headed out, to the table, where Sam was scrolling through some random article, stopping beside him. "Sammy," she spoke.

Sam looked over at his sister. "Yes, Bud?"

"I'm sorry," she told him.

"For?" Dean asked, nearby.

Taylor glanced over at him, before looking back at Sam. "I'm sorry for ignoring you, in the car."

"It's alright, Bud. All is forgiven," Sam assured her, and held an arm out to her. Taylor leaned into the hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. He, then, pulled his sister, onto his leg. "Listen, Buddy. If I do, ever do something to upset you or make you, mad. Just come talk to me. Don't shut me, out, especially if I'm not aware I hurt your feelings. You have to tell me and maybe we can fix things, between us. Okay?"

Taylor nodded. "I really am sorry, Sammy. Did I hurt … feelings?"

"My feelings?"

She nodded.

"Honestly, yeah, I was a little hurt. I didn't want for you get a shot, either. When the doctor said, it would really hurt, I didn't want for you to experience that kind of pain. But, you didn't want the medicine, so I had to accept the choice. But, look at you, now. You feel better, right?"

"A lot better," she replied. "But, still sick."

Sam smiled. "Well, you have the entire weekend to get better."

"Does that mean I have to miss soccer, too?"

"We'll see how you feel, in the morning. But, yeah, if you're still sick."

Taylor frowned, at not being able to play in her game, tomorrow.

"Maybe, when you're feeling better, you and I can kick the ball around, outside, on the grass. How does that sound?"

"...kay," she replied, her face lit up, in excitement, now.

Sam laughed and kissed her cheek. "Love you, Buddy."

"Love you, too, Sammy."

"Awww, how touching." Taylor jumped at the sudden new voice in the room, as Sam and Dean's heads turned in its direction. Standing over in the living room, was none other than Crowley. "Hello, boys."

"Crowley," Sam stated. They were hoping to hear from the king of hell, very soon, so they could get to the bottom of this. He heard his sister whisper, "that's the one I was talking about. That tried to help me."

Crowley was looking around the place. "So, this is where, you boys, been?" he questioned. "Living the Vegas life?"

"Not exactly," Dean said. "We've been working on getting our sister, back. Remember?"

"I see you have succeeded," Crowley nodded over at the kid, still on her brother's leg. She waved at him, timidly. The king of hell never returned it. Instead, he turned his attention, back to her brothers. "So, what was it, you wanted?"

"Well, for starters, we still want to know why you helped us. Why did you help our sister, for that matter?" he questioned.

"I already told ya."

"Not good enough, Crowley," Sam told him, more firmly than the tone he and Dean used with their sister, and a lot less gentleness. "Why did you help us?"

Crowley snapped at him, "None of your business." He looked between the brothers. "Look, what bloody difference does it make? You have your sister. Why do you need to know why?"

"Because, it's not like you, Crowley," Dean snapped, right back, at him. "You only do nice things when there's something in it for you, and even then."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I did you, a favor. Now, if you excuse me…" the king of hell was about to disappear out of there when Dean interrupted him.

"Don't even think about, disappearing on us. Not until you give us, a real reason."

Crowley stared at the eldest Winchester and in a calm, dead serious tone, said, "No." That wasn't what Dean wanted to hear. He was about to say more, when he felt a tap on his arm. Taylor had stood up and moved over to Dean.

"Not now, Kiddo," he told her, glancing over at Taylor.

"But, Dean," she continued to tap his arm, shyly.

It was Sam who answered. "What is it, Bud?"

She turned back to her other brother. "Dean told me, if I didn't want to talk, I didn't have to. Crowley shouldn't have to say something, if he doesn't want to."

"This is different, Kiddo," Dean told her.

"How?" Taylor asked.

Dean tried to come up with a reason how it was different, but came up, short. "It just is, okay?"

"It's not different. You shouldn't make him, talk. Unless you just told me, that, just so I would tell you, my secrets." Taylor stared up at her brother.

"Dean is right, Bud. This is a different story. This is an adult matter, that you wouldn't understand," Sam told her.

Taylor turned back to him. "I get it. But, I also don't understand why, you're forcing him. If he doesn't want to say anything, he doesn't have to, so," she faced Dean, again, "leave him, alone!"

"Taylor Mary," Dean scolded his sister, loudly. "This is not the same! You were in danger. Crowley, here, isn't. That's why it's different. Do you understand me?" With his tone, louder than it's been, up to this point, Taylor retreated, backwards, shutting up. Dean, instantly, regretted it.

"It...It...still...doesn't...matter," she managed to press on, timidly. Taylor looked over at Crowley, who was still standing there. "You don't have to. That's your choice." She gave the king of hell, a kind smile. It, quickly, vanished when he spoke.

"I don't need a little brat sticking up for me." With that, Crowley was gone.

Dean rolled his head away, in silent frustration.

"Did you just say all that, as a lie, just so I'd tell you?" he heard Taylor ask.

"No, Bud. We meant all we ever said," Sam replied. "It's just...Crowley is...a bad guy. He controls those demons, and isn't the type to do something nice for someone else. That's why it was, very important that we get, why he helped us."

She shrugged, "There's good in everyone. Just not everyone uses it. Maybe, deep down, Crowley is good, too."

"He's not, Taylor," Dean spoke up. "There isn't a nice bone in that guy's body."

Taylor looked over at him. "There is if he helped us."

"No, there's not," he shooked his head. "Crowley gave us that favor, probably expecting a favor, in return." Dean watched, as his sister folded her arms across her chest, tightly. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you, before. I didn't mean to."

Taylor just stared at the floor.

Dean stepped, closer and tried to lift her, up. To his surprise, she let him, latching onto him. "I really am sorry, Kiddo. I shouldn't have snapped at you. You were only trying to help. That was a nice thing you did for Crowley. But, next time, can you let Sam and me, handle things? Trust me," he smirked. "That guy is not hurting, inside."

Taylor finally looked up at her brother. "How do you know?"

He couldn't answer that. "I'm not sure if demons can hurt, inside,"

Sam stood up from his seat. "Wait, think about it, Dean. Maybe what Taylor is saying, has some truth to it?"

Dean stared over at their brother, in shock. "Seriously?" he questioned him.

He shrugged, "I did pump a lot of human blood into him. Maybe that made Crowley soft, to the point, he felt for Taylor's situation."

"I don't know, Sam…"

"Right now, it's all we got, Dean. It's something to go on. Maybe there is something Crowley's cooking up. But, think about how Crowley, instantly, reacted. Like, asking why, hit a nerve or something. And, of course, the king of hell isn't gonna admit to helping a kid, that easily."

"So, what you're saying is, Taylor made the king of hell, a giant teddy bear?"

"I never made him, a teddy bear. I want to go make my own, like Daddy made me," Taylor spoke up.

"Not literally, Bud," though, Sam had to smile, at his sister's naivety. "I mean, you may have made Crowley, soft. Like, you managed to make him, feel something for someone else."

"Is that a good thing?" she asked.

"Hopefully," said Dean.

Taylor looked at him, who smiled at her. "Are you still mad?"

"I was never mad, Kiddo. Okay, maybe, frustrated with you," he admitted, with a nod. "But, I get, you were only trying to help."

Sam, suddenly realized. "How did Crowley, even get in here? All of the windows have salt, hidden, in the cracks." It was, mostly, hidden, so Mindy wouldn't see and ask about it, when she did her inspection.

Dean couldn't help wonder that, himself, now that Sam brought it up. The brothers noticed Taylor's head drop, like a reprimanded puppy. "Taylor, what did you do?" he asked of her, in a firm, but, gentle tone.

"Am I gonna be in trouble?" she asked, timidly.

"No, not if you tell us, the truth, Bud," Sam assured her.

"I found it, one morning, in my window. I started picking at it, to see what it was," she admitted.

"Why didn't you come ask us?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Really. I just thought it was there, for no reason."

"Kiddo," Dean shifted his sister, in his arms. "We put salt down, to keep you, safe from demons and other things salt keep out."

"Like what?"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. If Taylor already knew about demons, may as well tell her about the other things. So, sitting over on the couch, they told their sister about what was really out there, and how the monsters in the closet were real. Sam and Dean hated, having to tell her, and saw how frightened she was becoming. Dean assured Taylor, that he and Sam wouldn't let anything get her. The apartment was proofed to keep out, just about everything, hidden away from human eyes.

"You can't tell anybody, this, Kiddo. No one. Not Emily. Not Mindy. Not Helen, or your teachers, or classmates."

"Why?"

"Because, it would sound crazy to anyone else, until they experienced it. When we helped a friend of Dad's, inside a mental hospital, all we had to do, was tell the truth and we got in, to hunt a wraith that was killing the patients."

"Oh," was all she could say.

"We'll teach you, how to protect yourself, too," he added. "But, we're not letting you, out on a hunt. It's too dangerous. You need to know, though."

Taylor nodded. "When I'm an adult like you, then can I hunt with you?"

"No," both brothers replied, at the same time, without any thought. Taylor looked between them, confused.

"Listen, Buddy," Sam finally spoke up. "I tried to go to college, once. Get away from hunting. I, ended up, sucked back in it. With how much of an artist as you are, I hope you will consider, maybe an art school, after you graduate. What do you think?" She looked away, as if Taylor was thinking on it. "I mean, if Dad put you, in foster care, to protect you, that means, he didn't want you, becoming a hunter like he made us, become. The hunting life is dangerous, and Dad would come home, beat up. I mean, Dean and I would come out of a job, beaten up. We've had to pull bullets out of us, pop shoulders back into their sockets, stitch each other up with dental floss. We had to stay in, sometimes, disgusting motel rooms. That's not what we want for you, Bud. Maybe someone in this family can get away and live a normal life."

Taylor only nodded, though. Neither one was sure what was going on in her mind. Now that she knew the whole truth, the brothers would have to work hard, to make sure their sister never became a hunter like them.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The month of April came and went. Taylor, slowly, settled in, into her new life with her brothers. During the week, it was, mostly school, dinner, and studying, with soccer practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays and therapy on Thursdays, as well. They even squeezed in some monster lore teaching over dinner.

Mindy came by, the Wednesday after Taylor got better. Sam and Dean informed their sister's caseworker, that Taylor had finally opened up about what happened during the two years Mindy had lost touch. She was heartbroken to hear it was that bad, and the boys could see guilt inside her eyes.

"Taylor's a tough kid. She got through it, at least," Dean told her, to try and ease off some of the guilt.

Mindy nodded down at her notes. She looked over at where Taylor was sitting on the arm of her brother's chair. "Taylor, I am really sorry. Can you forgive me?" Her face showed as if the woman might start, tearing up.

Taylor nodded. To everyone's surprise, the preteen stood up and headed over to where her caseworker sat, on the couch, and wrapped Mindy in a comforting and forgiving hug. She hugged her, in return.

Helen also continued to visit Taylor, on Tuesdays. Though, she was never able to take Taylor out like before. Sam and Dean noticed Helen was the only one Taylor wasn't opening up to and she had known Taylor, the longest. Of course, Dean could see why. No matter what it was, Helen always seemed to make suggestions and then spend the rest of the visit, trying to persuade Taylor to agree to it. She was a sweet, old lady, the eldest Winchester would give the woman that. But, Taylor was about as stubborn as he or Sam was, and the more Helen pushed something, the more it pushed Taylor away. Even when Helen suggested, taking Taylor to go pick out a new swimsuit, for the upcoming summer. Sam thought that was a good idea, as him and Dean would have no idea, shopping for a girl's swimsuit, especially the sizes. Taylor wouldn't budge, not wanting to go. In the end, Dean ended up, bribing his sister with a brother-sister date night, that weekend, and she had total control of what movie they saw and where they would eat. Taylor agreed and Dean got a death stare from Sam.

"Really, Dean?" Sam questioned, once Taylor and her CASA had left. "Bribing our sister?"

"What?" he shrugged, innocently. "It got her to go."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Just don't make it, a habit. Otherwise, Taylor may get used to it, and try it with everything."

"I won't." Dean turned to head to his room, to listen to music.

With the winter season behind them, summer was drawing right around the corner. In fact, faster than the brothers had expected. For the most part, the temperature stayed in the seventies, throughout April. On some days, it rose to the eighties before dropping back to the seventies. One day, in the middle of the month, the temperature dropped to sixty-seven, but, for only one day. By the end of the month, the temperature started rising to the nineties.

The first weekend in May, was Taylor's last soccer game. To say she was bummed out, was an understatement. When the coach had reminded the team and families about it, the weekend before, the car ride, home, was in silence. Taylor had really seemed to enjoy the sport, especially, after Sam started helping out, during practice, and the one-on-one time, out in the apartment's courtyard, kicking the ball around. Sam assured her, that kicking the ball, back and forth, didn't have to stop once soccer was over.

Even though it was the last game, it ended up being Taylor's favorite. For one reason only. During the game, while Taylor stood there, wanting to go help out her teammates, the ball had ended up kicked towards her. She looked around for someone to pass it to, but all of her teammates were being guarded. Looking over at the goal post, Taylor saw it wasn't that far. Right as a girl on the other team jogged towards her, Taylor kicked the ball in the direction of the goal and, continued as she made her way down the field, guarding the ball from the girl, just as Sam had showed her.

Sam, Dean, and even Cas was there for her last game, cheered the preteen on, as Taylor shuffled the ball between her feet. Once she was in a good enough position, Taylor gave the ball, a good swift kick, sending it, soaring through the air. The goalie was unable to block it and the ball flew passed, into the net.

The referee blew his whistle, awarding a point to Taylor's team. Taylor had stopped to wait and see where the ball would go. She remained in that position even after the ball went in and everyone cheered for her. Sam and Dean cheered the loudest over the other families.

"Yes! That is my sister out there! Whoo! Oh, yeah!" Dean exclaimed, out loud.

That was Taylor's first goal she had scored, the entire season. Her team ran over, to congratulate her, patting Taylor on the shoulder and praised her. One of the girls, the team captain and the oldest on the team, ran by as the game continued, holding a hand up. Taylor gave the girl, a high five.

"Awesome, job, Taylor," Sam and Dean heard the girl tell her. They could see their sister, smile, as she hurried after the girl. Scoring the goal was enough to get her in there to help her teammates. Once Taylor' time was up, to switch out, she hurried over to where her coach was.

"Great job, Taylor," the coach praised her, offering another high five. Taylor returned it. "That was an excellent play you did out there."

Taylor took a seat in the grass.

Sam came over with water, offering it to his sister. "Nice one, Bud," he, also praised her, as she took a long drink. "Give me, five." Taylor stopped, to slap her brother's hand. "I am so proud of you." In fact, everyone could probably see the glow of how proud Sam was, lighting up in his face. The guy smiled, so big, his face was starting to hurt. He gave his sister a long kiss, on the head as she took another drink and left her alone, so Taylor could cheer on her teammates, clapping for them.

After the game and Taylor had gotten her after game snack, she hurried over to her brothers. "Did you see me, Dean?" she asked, excitedly. "I scored a goal!"

"You bet I saw ya! That was awesome!" Dean held his hand up, which Taylor high-fived him. He, then grabbed his sister, up, in a bear hug, planting a kiss on her cheek before setting her, back down.

She looked over at the angel. "Did you, Cas?"

"I did. That was an excellent goal you made, back there," he nodded at the preteen, making Taylor smile. The two of them had gotten some bonding time in when Sam's friend, Steven, from work, invited him and Dean, to go shooting, one weekend. At first, Sam had declined the offer, on the count of, no one would be there to watch Taylor. When he brought it up to Dean, he suggested, asking Castiel, to babysit.

"You want to leave Cas, in charge of Taylor?" Sam had stared at Dean, in surprise.

Dean shrugged, "Sure. Why not? He kept that baby, he watched for some chick, alive. I'm sure Taylor will be fine." Besides, Sam had to admit, Cas was great with kids and Taylor had seemed to be getting used to the angel, by that point.

When they had ran it by Cas, the angel seemed terrified. "You want me to babysit?"

"Don't think of it as, babysitting," Sam told him. "You and Taylor haven't had time, to really bond, yet. I think this would be good for the two of you. Right, Bud?" he looked over at Taylor, who was lying, sideways, in Dean's chair, with her sketchbook in her lap.

Dean had noticed where she was sitting, at that point. "Dude, what is with everyone and wanting to sit in my chair?"

"'Cause, it's the forbidden chair. You forbid us from sitting in it, it only makes us want to sit in it, more," Sam pointed out.

Dean sighed. "Okay, fine. Whatever," he gave in. "But, the second I'm ready to sit down, someone's moving their ass. And, please, don't get pencil shavings all over it, Taylor."

"I won't," she assured her oldest brother.

For most of the day, Cas and Taylor played board games, at the table. The game that took the longest, was Monopoly, which they never finished, since Taylor grew bored of it. Neither one really knew the full details of the game and never bought any houses or motels. They just moved around the board, collecting the starting rent from each other, who owned the space. It seemed like Dean would have to teach Cas and Taylor, the right way to play, during the next game night.

The game of Twister was cut, short, as well. As Taylor held her bottom in the air, the preteen had let out a fart. Cas was right next to it, and had to stand, to move away, instantly, losing. She fell over, laughing.

"Great, I have two gassy siblings," Dean said, when Cas told him. "So glad you two are on the other side of the apartment from me."

Taylor giggled. "Everyone farts, Dean," she pointed out. "I bet, even you do it."

"Nope. Not me," he denied it.

"Oh, whatever, Dean," Sam said. "What about that time, Dad came home and passed out. You were eight and I was four? We crawled into bed with him, and during the night, you woke both me and Dad, with the longest and loudest fart I have ever heard, come out a person."

"Okay, you are, completely, exaggerating," Dean said.

"The neighbors, next door, heard you."

Dean couldn't think of a comeback to that. "Well...I, uh… Shut up." His siblings shared a snicker, which Dean turned to his sister, "you, pajamas. Now."

Taylor moaned. "Do I have to go to bed?"

"Yes. You have school, tomorrow. Come on. Let's go."

She had turned and headed for her bedroom.

After the game, the team and their families headed to the coach's house, for a barbecue and swimming. Taylor had worn her swimsuit, underneath her uniform, which, Dean had everyone bring a change of clothes. He didn't want any wet bodies inside of Baby. It was bad enough when him and Sam bled all over the seats after a hunt.

Everyone stayed outside, for the most part. Some of the women talked inside the house, including the coach's wife, while the coach grilled hamburgers and hotdogs, shooting the breeze with a few of the other fathers. Dean couldn't help have flashbacks, to his time with Lisa and Ben, during cookouts after Ben's baseball games and other random moments, they decided to have cookouts. This time, he was single and there was no single mom, there. So, instead, he spent most of his attention on trying to get Taylor in the pool.

All that week, when it was warm enough, Dean spent the afternoons, teaching Taylor how to swim. Since Sam had taught her how to ride a bike, Dean wanted to be the one, this time. It took five minutes to get her off the steps. She sat on the middle step. The water level was up to her torso, as she held onto the step.

Dean stood a ways away, encouraging her, to swim to him. "I won't let you, drown, Kiddo. I promise," he assured her. "You trust me, right?"

Taylor nodded.

"It's three feet, right here. So, you can stand if you have to."

Taylor, slowly, lowered herself, off the step, and the last one, as well. When she realized she could stand up, Taylor did.

Dean took a few steps, back. "Good, now swim towards me."

Taylor chewed on her lip, looking around at the pool.

"Come on. You can do it, Kiddo. Just kick your feet and move your arms." The water level was up to under Dean's waist, since he was just over, twice the height of the pool's. Taylor looked back, behind her, and stepped back, onto the last step. Jumping off, she splashed forward, with her upper body and swam towards her oldest brother. Her arms and feet moved, so much, water splashed everywhere as she did. Dean had to move his face away, to keep from getting splashed from it. He stopped her, once Taylor reached him. "Okay. Okay. You don't need to do all that. Here, watch me."

Dean turned to face the deep end. Taking a long breath, in, he dived forward and swam in that direction, moving his arms and legs as he should, as Taylor watched. As he reached the other end, Dean kicked off and swam back, stopping at the edge, behind Taylor. "Just like that," he said, once he resurfaced. "Try to hold your breath when you go, so you can keep your head under water. It lets you, move faster. Can you hold your breath?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Show me."

Taylor took a huge breath in, and held it for twenty seconds before she gasped for air.

"Good," he praised. "Now, you can come up for air while you're swimming. Just come up, take a breath, and go, right back, down," Dean ducked his head, showing her as he taught. "Okay, now let's try." He waded, a few feet away. "Swim to me, Kiddo."

Taylor turned around and waded back to the stairs. Dean thought she was quitting, asking where she was going. He was relieved to see her step onto the bottom step and faced in his direction. When she was about to jump off, again, Dean stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa. Instead of jumping off the step, try pushing off with your foot. It'll give you, more of a boost, to move, forward and, easier to move into swimming."

Taylor stepped off the step, leaving one foot and used it to push off, like Dean said, as she took a breath. The chlorine burned her eyes, so Taylor wanted to keep them, close. He noticed when she came up for air and, also had to sidestep, to block her from hitting her head on the side of the pool.

"You have to keep your eyes, open, so you know where you're going, Kiddo," he explained to her.

"The water hurts my eyes, though," she told him.

So, on the way, home, the next day, Dean stopped at a Walmart and let Taylor pick out a pair of swim goggles that would protect her eyes and, even help her, see better, underwater. As the week, progressed, Taylor got a little better. But, even after they finished, Friday, she was still afraid to swim in the deep end. So, Dean told her, to stay in the shallow end until she was ready.

Her coach's pool was different than the one at the apartment complex. His was more round and had a waterfall, with steps on either side. Younger siblings who had come, was jumping off of the top step. The shallow end was one huge step, a foot deep. Once you stepped off, the pool was four feet deep. Around the pool's edge was brick, against the rough, tan flooring the apartment's pool area had. The bottom of the pool, including the step, was made of tiny rocks. Taylor sat on the edge of the step.

A mother sat, nearby, with her eight-month-old son, who was splashing around, wearing a Little Swimmer's diaper.

"Come on, Kiddo," Dean was encouraging her. "You'll do fine."

Taylor shook her head, scared. With other people around, she was mute, once again.

"It's only four feet," he assured her. "You will still be able to stand, I promise." She continued to shake her head. The mother had been watching as Dean tried to persuade Taylor.

"She can't swim?"

Dean looked over. "A little. I've been teaching her, the past week."

"I teach swim lessons, in the summer, to kids of all ages. Even as younger as this little guy," the mother nodded at her infant son.

He was a bit confused. "Isn't he a little young to learn how to swim?"

"No," she shook her head. "Anyone can learn, at any age. It's actually best to start them, young. I mean, they still can't be left alone, near a pool."

Dean thought on the offer. He turned back to Taylor, to ask, "How about it? Want to take swim lessons, this summer? She might be able to teach you, something I can't."

Taylor shook her head and pointed at him.

"You want me, to continue teaching you?"

She nodded.

He shrugged over at the mother. "Sorry. Taylor's a bit shy around others. But, thank you," he told her. "We appreciate it."

The mother smiled, "No problem. I have a five-year-old, who's a bit shy. You should give _The Shy Child_ , by Ward K. Swallow, a read. It's really helpful. My husband and I have made some wonderful progress with our son, ever since we started reading it."

"Uh, thanks." There was no way he would pick up a self-help book, much less a book, in general. Dean wasn't much of a reader. It sounded more of something Sam would do. Besides, it was nothing, a little trial and error couldn't do.

Before Taylor had gotten into the pool, Sam had made her put on sunscreen, since the sun was beaming down on them. He put some on, too, but, Dean wanted to tough it out. He didn't think he needed the stuff. A decision he would regret, later.

To hide her legs, Taylor also wore her soccer shorts, along with her one-piece swimsuit, not wanting anyone other than her brothers, to see her scars.

Dean tried some more, to persuade Taylor, to move off the step. Finally, he tried an idea. "Want to hold onto me, then?"

Taylor thought on it, before she nodded.

He lowered himself, more, into the water, turning around. Taylor pulled her goggles down, over her eyes and reached over to pull herself, onto his back. While she held her arms around his neck, Dean moved more into the pool. He stayed away from the waterfall, where the kids were still jumping off. Some were young enough, they wore floaties around their upper arms, as well as goggles like Taylor's, only, different colors and kinds. Most of Taylor's teammates hung onto the side, talking about whatever it was, the average preteen/teen girls discussed these days, occasionally, giggling, when the topic of a boy was brought up.

On the other side of the pool, Cas stood, getting jumped on, by some of the kids who were jumping into the pool. All of them seemed to think the angel was fun to play with. Though, no one knew he was an angel. Cas, at least, kept the kids, entertained.

"Okay, one at a time," he told them, as Dean swam over.

"Havin' fun, there?" Dean chuckled at Cas' predicament.

"These kids are tiny monsters."

"They're just having fun," he teased him. Dean was enjoying every minute of it, too. "You're a big hit, Cas. Own it."

Cas let out a sigh. "I admit. It is, sort of, enjoyable, and a child's laughter can be a joy. Ah," he moaned, as one kid bumped heads with him, when he jumped onto Cas' back, from the pool's edge. It may not have hurt Cas, it hurt the kid, who screamed out, grasping the front of his head.

Dean moved, closer, to grab the kid, and tried to settle him, down, as the whole backyard grew silent, someone asking who's kid was screaming. The mother came, hurrying over, around the pool, a different one than the one on the step. Dean lifted the kid up to her, explaining what had happened.

"I, humbly, apologize," Cas told the mother, sincerely.

"It's alright," she forgave him, understanding it was only an accident. "It happens. There isn't a day where Mikey isn't getting hurt." The mother, gently, moved the kid's hand away, to inspect the area he had hit, against Cas' head. Seeing nothing there, she kissed it and comforted him. "I'm sure it didn't feel too good on your part, either. Are you okay?"

"I, barely, felt it," he replied, which Dean added, "The guy's got a hard head," when the mother stared at Cas, strangely. He thanked him, when the mother took the crying child away, to get him, dried off.

"Don't mention it," Dean nodded at his brother and friend.

When the food was ready, everyone got out of the pool. The adults ate at the glass, patio table or sitting in chairs, spread out throughout the backyard. Kids sat in the grass or on blankets. The mother from the step, held her little one, on her leg, at the table.

The Winchester family ate over on the grass. When everyone was just about done, the coach called out, to say some lasting words.

"We had a good season, the past few weeks. I am proud of each and every one of this team and how much we have all improved. I am sad it is over, but, all good things must come to an end." Sam, Dean, and even, Cas, knew that, all too well. Dean felt Taylor, most likely, did, too. The coach said a few more words that coaches gave to their team, at the end of the season. When he was finished, he called up each girl, to give her, their team photos and participation trophy, and praised each one on what they accomplished. Everyone clapped as the coach dismissed them, afterwards.

Since the photos were in alphabetical order, by last name, Taylor was called up, last. Sam and Dean encouraged her to go up, there. She stood up and, timidly, made her way over to where her coach stood, beside the table.

He gave her, a smile. "Taylor, you have come a long way since that first practice, trying to get you to participate. But, you stuck with it, and as your coach, I am so proud to have you, this season." The guy said that about each girl, but, considering her situation, he was, especially, proud of Taylor. "I think you have shown the most improvement of the team and that goal, this morning," her coach smirked, shaking his head, once. "Great job, Taylor." He, then, handed her, her trophy and photos, and offered a hug. Sam and Dean were relieved to see Taylor accept the quick hug, before he dismissed her.

Taylor made her way, back over to where her brothers were, as everyone clapped for her, the loudest they clapped for the other girls. The other girls didn't seem to mind, neither, agreeing with their coach. She sat, back down, receiving a high five from both Sam and Dean.

"Great job, Bud," Sam praised her.

"We're proud of you, too," Dean added.

It made Taylor, smile, hugely.

After lunch, the little ones got back in the pool while Taylor's teammates asked her, to join them in a game of volleyball.

"Go on," Sam encouraged her.

"I don't know how to play," she whispered to him.

"I'm sure they can teach you." He made sure the other girls could hear him, so they understood Taylor didn't know how to play.

The team captain was the one who spoke up. "I can teach you, Taylor. Come on," she motioned with her hand.

She took one last look with her brother, who encouraged her, but not where she would feel forced. Relieved, Taylor walked over, timidly, to join her team. The team captain, Mary Ann, showed her, how to hold her hands, to bump, set, and spike the ball. When it was Taylor's turn, to serve, she showed her how to do it, underhand.

At first, it was like the first game of soccer. As the game progressed, Taylor got more into it, getting the sport, down. Sam and Dean, both saw it, too. Their sister was starting to have fun and couldn't feel prouder. Apparently, Mary Ann suggested Taylor play on a team, over the summer, after they finished playing, because on the way home, in the Impala, Taylor told her brothers, she wanted to do the sport, next.

"You don't want to do karate, anymore, Bud?" Sam asked.

She must have forgotten about karate. "Can I do both?"

Sam and Dean exchanged quick looks.

"I guess," said Dean, driving, of course. "As long as they don't conflict with each other."

"Yeah, that should be fine," Sam nodded, in agreement, and looked back at their sister. "I'll talk to Mindy, about it, on Monday. Okay?"

"Oh kay," she replied.

"Ah," Dean moaned, as he shifted in his seat. Having a shirt on, hurt like hell. The guy was red, all over, that his swimming trunks couldn't cover.

Sam scoffed, shaking his head, towards his window. "I tried to warn you, Dean," he said, looking over at his brother, again.

"Shut up," Dean told his brother. At the next red light, he finally removed his over shirt and T-shirt. For fun, Sam tried to give his brother, a playful slap on the shoulder. That is, until Dean warned him, not to.

"I would heal you," Cas spoke up, from the other side of the backseat. "But, then you won't learn anything, for next time."

Sam noticed Taylor move part of the seatbelt, behind her and lean forward, to poke Dean, in the back. Even a tiny poke from a twelve-year-old, hurt. Dean, barely, had time to respond beforehand, either.

"Taylor Mary," he told her, but, could not keep a straight face. At least, Taylor was happy. Dean was also glad, she saw he couldn't hold a straight face, either. "I would tickle you, if I could, you know," as if that would be her "punishment."

Taylor just giggled. "You should listen to Sammy, more, Dad- Dean! Dean!" She must have caught onto her mistake, right away. Baby was in silence as no one said a word. Taylor picked her feet up, to bury her, now, red face, into her arms. It was even redder than Dean's sunburn.

Cas reached a comforting hand out to her shoulder. "It was a honest mistake," he tried to comfort the preteen.

Sam's face had softened, into a sympathetic look, looking down at his lap.

"Cas is right, Kiddo. We get the misunderstanding," Dean told her, looking up at the rearview mirror, at her, switching between Taylor and the road, as he drove. "Like I said, we're taking on Dad's job, for him, and been like a dad for you. Simple mistake. Don't let it, bother you. No need to feel embarrassed, okay?"

She finally lifted her, head, again, slowly. "I'm sorry," she said, timidly.

"No need to be sorry, Bud," Sam assured her, shaking his head.

Taylor looked back at him, pitifully.

All three, including Cas, gave the girl, a reassuring smile, which Taylor returned.

"Better?" Dean asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Good," he smiled. "Now, can you, please, remove your feet from the upholstery?"

Taylor, immediately, dropped her feet off the seat, which Dean thanked her for.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Sam worked from home, the following Thursday, pulling Taylor from school, for her therapy session. Ever since Taylor opened up to her brothers, she, slowly, started to open up to Emily, as well. Sam assured her, it was for the best. That, possibly she could help. But, both him and Dean assured their sister, that they would always be there for Taylor, the most. Sam and Dean gave some good advice, but, Emily was also qualified to give Taylor, help that they couldn't. Sometimes, Sam sat in, with the sessions. Most of the time, it was just Taylor. The sessions did help, and the kid was finally making the progress everyone had hoped she would make.

But, this was a Winchester. Good didn't all last. Something always snuck up on a Winchester and sidewind them.

Sam had dropped Taylor off at school, once the week's therapy session was over. He was always so glad when his sister came out of the session, happy. Sometimes, the talks her and Emily had, would leave Taylor, drained. But, the more the kid talked about it, the more she felt better. Sam and Dean, both, knew it would always be there. The past was never going to change. It was up to Taylor, to not let it drag her, back, into it. That particular day, though, Taylor was happy. In fact, Sam and Taylor had laughed, the whole way to the school, talking about random stuff the siblings thought were funny. He was still smiling, as Sam drove back, home, to continue working.

Just as he was two minutes away, his phone rang. Sam fished it out of his pocket and glanced at the touch screen. Mindy was calling. Swiping it, with his thumb, he put it to his ear. "Hey, Mindy. I am just getting back from this week's session." Sam slowed down at the corner, checking for cars before he turned right.

" _How was it?"_ she asked.

"Uh, pretty good. Emily says Taylor did, very well, today."

" _That's good. God knows that kid's been through a lot."_

When the coast was clear, Sam turned onto their street. "Yeah," he agreed. "Her teacher says, she's starting to talk, a little, to her classmates. Short sentences. But, hey. It's something."

" _That's is something."_ Sam could tell by the sound of her voice, Mindy was smiling. "So, I was calling to ask if you or Dean, and Taylor, would be home, later, today?"

"Should be." He switched on the left blinker, once Sam got to the apartment complex's entrance, slowing down, again. "I'm working from home, today, and Dean and Taylor should be home around 3:30. Didn't you already stop by, this week?"

" _Yes, but, I have some news for Taylor. I don't know how she will take it. It blew my mind."_

Sam had to wait for a string of traffic. "What kind of news? The good kind, or the bad kind?"

" _Well, I guess good, in a way."_

He stared out the windshield, confused. When things were finally clear, Sam grabbed the wheel and turned left, into the parking lot, driving, a little, forward, into his usual parking spot. "Can I ask, what the news is?"

" _Of course,"_ Mindy told him. " _But, like I said. It's pretty big."_

"What is it?" Sam turned off the car and undid his seatbelt, opening his door, switching ears.

There was a long pause. " _Taylor's mother is alive."_

Sam froze when he heard those words. He stared through the windshield, at nothing.

" _Sam? Sam? You still there?"_

He snapped out of the shock. "Yeah, yeah. I'm still here. Are you sure?"

" _I already had a DNA test ran, since we already had Taylor's, on file, from when we matched you and your brother. It's a match. She really is Taylor's mom,"_ she explained.

Sam searched around, at the dash. "What does this mean? Does she want Taylor?"

" _Sam, of course, she wants Taylor. That's her daughter."_ Mindy told him, as if that should have been obvious. " _I did tell her, Taylor was living with her brothers, who fought hard, to get custody of her. I wasn't sure how you and Dean would take it, so I told her, you may not give Taylor, that easily and fight back."_

Sam was at a loss. Him and Dean had gone through things, neither one could have ever imagine, doing. It was a relief her mother was alive, but the question was, where the hell had she been all this time? Why did Taylor's birth certificate say, she was deceased and the files say, died during childbirth?

" _As soon as her background check goes through, she wants visits,"_ she continued. " _Since we all trust you and Dean, I wanted to ask you if you wanted the visits at your apartment, or here, at my office? It's all up to you, and with the judge on your side, Taylor's mother is gonna have some big shoes to fill."_

"I'll have to talk it over with Dean," Sam told her, which Mindy understood.

"Absolutely not." Sam and Dean were standing in Dean's bathroom, talking in private. Mindy would be there, any minute and Sam explained everything the woman had said, to catch him up. To say Dean was unhappy, was an understatement.

"Dean, she's her mother," Sam tried to tell his brother.

"Who Taylor thinks, is dead," he reminded Sam.

"Yes, I know that, Dean. But, don't you think Taylor deserves to see her?"

"Sam, if that woman is her mom and is alive, that means she abandoned her kid and lied about it."

"Maybe, she had a good reason. Dad did," Sam shrugged.

Dean leaned a hand on the counter, staring at the floor.

"And, anyway, she's here, now, and wants to do the right thing. We should give her a chance, at least. Shouldn't we?"

Dean didn't respond. He couldn't. He was happy his sister's mother was alive. But, deep down, he was afraid Taylor would decide she wanted to go live with her and everything they worked hard, for, would have been for nothing. Dean wasn't going to admit that to Sam, though. "Fine," he finally agreed. "But, Taylor's not meeting her, alone or with just Mindy. I want to oversee it."

Sam nodded. "That's fair, I guess." Truth was, Sam was with his brother on that one. He wanted to meet the woman, too and find out what had happened and how she had met their dad.

"Dean! Sammy! Mindy's at the door!" Taylor called from the living room. "Can I let her in?"

Sam and Dean shared one last look. It was Sam who left the room, first, while Dean remained standing. There was very few things that scared Dean Winchester. This, right here, was one of them. A moment later, he heard Sam let Mindy in. Taking a deep breath and letting it, out, he joined his siblings, in the living room.

"Can we get you anything to drink?" Sam asked, being polite.

"No, thank you, Sam, thanks," Mindy replied.

"How come you're here?" Taylor asked, shyly and confused. Sam hadn't told his sister, Mindy was coming, nor did Taylor knew she had news for her. Sam sent an apologetic look at Mindy, that showed he hadn't had the chance to tell Taylor.

Mindy assured Sam it was alright and guided Taylor over to the couch. "Taylor, sweetheart. I have some good news for you."

Taylor stared at her caseworker. "What could be better than having my big brothers?"

Mindy glanced over at Sam and Dean. She looked back, to smile. "Well, how about the fact, your mom was never, actually dead. Just missing?"

The room went, dead quiet.

She switched between her brothers and caseworker. "Is this a joke? Because, this isn't a very funny one."

Mindy touched her knee. "No, sweetheart, it isn't. Your mom got in contact with us and wants to see you. How does that sound?"

"Mama's alive?"

Mindy nodded. "We did the DNA test, so we know she is your mom, and the background check has already been put in. So, by the end of the month, you will be able to see her. Is that something you would like to do?"

Taylor didn't respond. The shock hadn't worn off yet.

"You don't have to give me, an answer, right away, Taylor," she assured the kid. "Take all the time you need. This is a lot to take in. No one knew your mom was still alive. But, I want you to know, we're all be there for you. And, if you want to stay with your brothers and just visit your mom, that will be okay, too."

"Does Mama want me to live with her?" Taylor finally spoke.

"Yes, she did mention that. I told her about Sam and Dean, and the relationship you have with them. She says, she would like it if you came to live with her, but, would understand if you'd rather stay with your brothers," Mindy explained.

Taylor stared down at the floor. "I want to think about it."

"Okay," she smiled. "Take all the time you need, sweetheart. If you decide you don't want to see her, I would need to know, so I can tell her. But, I think you should have, at least, one visit. Just to meet her."

Taylor nodded.

Since they already had their weekly visit, Mindy didn't stay long. She did bring Taylor, her new gi, for karate, that was supposed to start, the following week. Volleyball wouldn't start until June. All three siblings thanked her and Sam walked Mindy to the door.

Taylor was quiet, the rest of the afternoon and through dinner.

That night, when everyone was getting ready for bed, there was a knock on Dean's bedroom door.

"Come in," he called, from his bed.

The door opened and Taylor peeked her head in, around the wall. "Dean. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Kiddo. What's up?" Dean closed his laptop. Yes, he had finally replaced his old one he let his sister destroy. It was way better than the old one, anyway. Dean set it on the nightstand as Taylor crawled across the bed, already in her pajamas. He sat up.

She stopped in the middle, sitting back on her heels. "I don't know what to think about Mama being back," she admitted, staring at the bed. "I should be happy, right?"

"You can. But, I think you're probably still in shock, Kiddo. It's normal to feel that way." Dean shrugged, "I mean, your mom's been dead all these years and out of the blue, you find out, she's actually alive. That's...that's pretty, freakin' huge to take in."

Taylor rubbed at her eye, with the bottom of her palm. "I don't know. I am happy Mama's alive. But, I'm scared."

"Scared of what, Kiddo?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I never met Daddy, but, I feel like I still know him. With Mama, though. I don't know."

"Dad left you, things, like your dolphin and that photo of us, with those messages. Your mom didn't leave behind, anything," Dean guessed. "Plus, you have us."

Taylor dropped her head, as if mulling things over.

"Be honest. Do you want to see your mom?"

She looked up. "I want to. I wished her and Daddy would, suddenly, show up and take me away and we'd be a family. Every day. Especially," Taylor looked away, the corners of her mouth, drooped, "especially, when Matt, or Greg, or Amy…. I knew it wasn't possible for Mama to appear. But, I wanted to believe Daddy would come back and get me. Guess it was the other way around."

"Dad would have picked you up, in a heartbeat if he were still alive and heard you were in danger."

"Really?" she looked up at her brother, again.

"Yeah," Dean smiled. "He wouldn't have let that continue to happen."

That made Taylor, smile. She, then, leaned on her hands and crawled over to him, sitting back, on her legs, sliding down, between them. "I want to give Mama that chance. She's family, too. Even though you and Mindy say I don't have to, I think I do."

"You don't, Kiddo," he shook his head. "And, it's Sam, who thinks you should give your mom, a chance. Not me."

"How come?" Taylor's eyebrow rose, making Dean smile. The one thing his sister got from him. Only those two could arch an eyebrow, perfectly.

Dean stared, in front of him, at the bed. How was he going to explain this to his sister? "It's like we were saying, before. Dad left you, things. He had a reason to walk away." He looked over at Taylor. "What was her reasoning? Did Dad lie? Or, did he think she was dead, too?"

Taylor was leaning on her hands, between her knees, now, as she stared at the bed. "I think I was thinking that, too. But, there are a million questions going through my head. I can't even think of one. They're all jumbo."

He couldn't help chuckle. "You mean, jumbled?"

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

Dean placed a hand on top of her head, pushing it, towards him, to kiss it. "Just know this, Kiddo," he told her, afterwards, getting serious. "Just because she's your mom, doesn't make her family."

"Of course it does. She's my mom. We share DNA."

"A wise man once told me, family don't end in blood. It doesn't start there, either."

The same eyebrow that arched, before, lowered, in confusion.

"Look at Cas, Kiddo," Dean started to explain. "He's our brother, too. You know that, right?"

Taylor shook her head. "He is?"

"Yeah. We've been through a lot. He's pretty much my best friend, and I'd do anything for him. Just like I'd do for you and Sam. Family cares about you. They're there for the good and bad. They got your back, even when it hurts. Remember that, Kiddo."

She nodded. "Like you, and Sammy."

Dean smiled. "You bet. Always."

That made Taylor smile, in return. She lifted her hands, onto her knees. "I'm gonna give Mama, a chance. But…" her eyes dropped.

"What?" Dean urged his sister to continue.

"Can I keep living with you, and Sammy? At least, for now? I don't want to move, again. I like my room."

"Well, you know, when all this is over and we have full custody of you, we're heading back to Kansas, to the bunker. Is that okay?"

She shrugged. "That's fine, I guess. Since I been there, before. I just don't want to move to a new house, again."

"Don't worry, Kiddo. If with us, is where you want to be, then we will make sure no one takes you from us," he assured her, which Taylor stood up on her knees, to wrap him in a hug. Dean wrapped his arms around her. "We've been through, so much, for this family to be torn apart. We're gonna be there, for you, Kiddo. I promise."

"I know." Afterwards, Taylor sat back, onto her legs. "Can you...what it's called? You and Sammy did a long time ago when I moved here?"

Dean turned his head, slightly. "Unpack?"

"No," she shook her head, giggling. "That thing where you grabbed me and it made me laugh."

"Oh, you mean, this." Dean stood up, onto his left leg and took a hold of his sister, tossing her, on to her back. He, then, started tickling Taylor, all over her torso and waist. "This what you mean? Huh?"

Taylor laughed, out loud as she pinned her arms to her waist. "Yeah," she managed to get out, in between laughs. She rolled from side to side as Dean did not miss a spot. When her back got exposed, he reached behind and tickled those spots, too. Taylor was laughing so loud, that eventually, they heard Dean's door being shut.

He stopped at that point. "Looks like we woke Sammy," he grinned towards the door.

"He was going to bed when I came out of my room," Taylor replied. "That's why I came to you."

"Oh, so I wasn't your first choice?" Dean teased his little sister.

"You and Sammy are both my first choice. I go for who's ever available." Taylor was sitting up. She got up, onto her hands and knees, sitting back, like an animal. "Hey, can I tickle you, Dean?"

"Uh, no," he shook his head. "I haven't been tickled since I was four, when Dad and my mom used to do it, to me." Dean paused. "Wait, I take that back. Dad may have done it, when I was seven. Pretty sure he ambushed me and Sam, once."

"Would Daddy have tickled me, then?" she asked, eagerly.

"More than likely, yes. Once Sam was old enough to come along on hunts, though, we saw less and less of the fun side of Dad."

Taylor frowned, at that. "Dean."

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"Can you tell me a story about Daddy?"

"Like what?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Anything. I want to know more about him."

"Um. Hm." Dean tried to come up with any good stories to tell his sister, about their dad. He wasn't much a storyteller. "There was a time we were hunting a skinwalker."

"What's that," she asked, starry eyed.

"A skinwalker is a creature that takes the shape of a dog. The one Dad and I were hunting, though, could turn into a wolf."

"Wolves are dogs. Wild dogs, but dogs. Where was Sammy?"

"Sam was alway, at Stanford," he explained. "Anyway, this small, I mean, small town. I think it only had like fifty people in it. It was at the base of a mountain, so, yeah. Probably explained why it turns into a wolf. Hikers and campers were being attacked and ambushed, with their hearts ripped out of their chests and missing. So, Dad and I figured it was either a werewolf or skinwalker. The moon phases wasn't right, so werewolves were ruled out."

"Can I interrupt to ask something?"

"Sure, Kiddo."

"Are werewolves and vampires actually like those stupid books, this girl, in my class keeps obsessing over?"

"No, not evening close."

"Oh kay," and Taylor let Dean continue the story.

"So, Dad and I went up the mountain, where everyone was getting attacked, and poked around for any clues. I swear I could comb a place, five times. Dad can go behind me and comb it, once and find something I miss. That guy was that good. He finds clumps of grey wolf fur, and not too far away, I find tracks of paw prints."

"Did you draw them in your handy dandy notebook?" Taylor giggled.

Dean just stared at his sister, confused. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but, I don't understand that reference."

"It's from _Blue's Clues_. I loved it when I was five and six," she explained.

"Ah," he nodded, guessing it was a cartoon. "We followed the trail, further up the mountain, to this cave. Dad goes in, blindly, which I follow, 'cause I ain't 'bout to let him go in, alone. We end up, stumbling upon its nest. Which, looked like a nerd's basement bedroom, that still lived with his parents. The guy was even sitting there, playing some game on his laptop. He sees us, transforms. Teeth blaring, fur standing on end. Dad and I are, fully loaded." At that point, Dean stood up and held his arms like he was holding his pistol. "We go at it. Since he's a wolf, the guy is agile like one, dodging our silver bullets like crazy. Well, my gun stalls, of course, and I have to, quickly, try and fix it. The guy steals the opportunity to try and shred me, like a chew toy. When it leaped into the sky, right at me, Dad steals the opportunity to shoot at it and hits it, right in the side of the head. Completely kills it. It reverts back to its human form and we discard of the body. We, then celebrate at the town's local bar, over a beer."

"Cool," was Taylor's review of her brother's story. "You and Daddy sound like a cool team."

"I don't know about that," he shrugged. "Sam and I make, an even better team. We took down bigger monsters than Dad ever took on."

"Like what?"

"Like, Lucifer, for one."

"Really? You took down the devil?" Taylor looked like she couldn't believe it.

"'Course, we couldn't kill him. All we could do was put him back in his cage."

"Tell me, please," Taylor urged her brother, excitedly. So, Dean spent the next hour, telling his sister, stories about what him and Sam had done, the past twelve years. He even told her about all of their friends, like Bobby, and Garth, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Benny, and how they even went back in time, to when their dad was younger and how they had even met their great grandfather, a couple years ago and learned about the legacy of the Men of Letters.

"Are there Girls of Letters?" she asked, half laying on his stomach.

"Not sure. Probably not, considering this was back in the fifties. But, as far Sam and I are concerned, there should be. We've had known some surefire, ass-kicking women." Dean was lying on his back, with one arm propping up his head, while the other rubbed Taylor's back, up and down, in a slow motion. Taylor was lying, sideways on the bed, using Dean as a pillow. Her arms were folded on his stomach. Before they knew it, though, Sam was shaking both of them, awake.

"Dean. Taylor. Wake up." he told them, shaking their shoulders. Of course, both his siblings had to be hard sleepers. Dean and Taylor shot awake.

"What?" Dean was the one to speak.

"It's morning, and both of you have five minutes to get dress and run out that door, if you're gonna be on time, this morning."

Dean grabbed his phone and looked at the time. "Crap!" Dean and Taylor shot off the bed. Dean made a beeline for the closet/bathroom, while Taylor made one for her own room. Both of them threw on the first thing they grabbed and, speedily, brushed their teeth. By the time, they were ready, Sam was leaving for work.

Out in the parking lot, Taylor gave Sam, a hug and kiss on the cheek, goodbye, before jumping into the Impala, where Dean sped from the parking lot. Taylor glanced at her phone. Thankfully, since she had left it on the kitchen counter, last night, Sam found it and plugged it in, when he got up. On most mornings, Taylor was usually, the first one up and starting the coffee. Sam and Dean were really trying to drill into their sister's head, to sleep, just a little bit longer, like a normal kid would. If they weren't dragging the kid out of bed, something just did not seem natural.

"We made it, Dean," she told her brother.

"All right. Nice one!" Dean held a hand up, in the air, which Taylor high-fived.

"Sorry, I fell asleep in your bed, though," she said, afterwards, frowning.

"Don't sweat it, Kiddo. It was fun, hanging out with you, last night. That's what siblings do." He gave his sister, a reassuring smile.

On the way to the school, Dean stopped at a McDonald's and grabbed breakfast on the way, finishing by the time they pulled up to the school. Taylor opened her door, grabbing her backpack. Before she slid out, Taylor reached over to kiss Dean, on the cheek and gave him a hug, goodbye.

"Have a good day, Kiddo," he told her and gave the part of her head above her ear, a kiss. "Love ya."

"Love you, too, Dean." Taylor slid off the seat, onto the curb and shut the door. She waved, bye, before hurrying inside the gate. Dean made sure his sister was, safely, inside the school gate and pulled away from the curb, headed for the job site.

 _ **Sorry about not updating for a week. Writer's block had hit me so I worked on another one of my stories.**_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

When Dean picked his sister up, he noticed she was holding a cube shaped, white box, colored, on her lap. "What's that for, Kiddo?" he asked, curious, nodding towards it as he drove.

"Sammy's gift for Mother's Day," she replied.

Dean glanced over at his sister, switching back and forth between her and the road. "His what?"

"His gift for Mother's day. It was an optional project we did, this week, with the teacher's aide," Taylor explained.

"Sam's a mom, now?" Dean couldn't help chuckle at that thought.

"No, but, you and Sammy do things a mom does, and what a dad does."

"So, how come I don't get a present, then?" he questioned, pretending to be hurt.

"Because, I'm letting you have Father's day," she replied.

"Why do I have Father's day, and Sam gets Mother's day?"

"Because, even though you both do mom and dad things, Sammy seems more like a mom and you're more like a dad. So, I divided the days up, between the two of you. Is that okay, Dean?"

"Yeah, I guess." He leaned his arm on top of the steering wheel. "But, don't you want to wait and maybe give it to your mom?"

Taylor looked down at the gift, on her lap. "I thought about it, but then I remembered what you said, last night. I think Sammy earns this, a lot more, and maybe we'll see for next year, whether Mama gets Mother's day or not."

Dean thought about that. That wasn't a bad thought. He was impressed by his sister's logic.

"Another thing, Dean," she added.

"What's that, Kiddo?"

"Can you get up, early, with me, to help me make breakfast for Sammy? I don't know how and I don't want to just make him, a bowl of cereal or toast a bagel."

"Sam wakes up at 6:30. That would mean we would have to be up at, like five or something."

"No," she shook her head. "He wakes up around seven, on the weekend."

"Okay, but, that's still early for me. You know that right." Dean looked over to see his sister, giving him a pleading look. He let out a sigh, under his breath. It was having a kid Sam, all over again, he swore. "Okay, okay. If this is what you want to do. I'll wake up with ya." He grinned over at his sister. It was like the kid had him wrapped around her finger or something. "You know, it was Sam's birthday, last Saturday."

Her eyes widened. "Really?" she asked, in surprise. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Dean shrugged. "We don't really celebrate birthdays."

"I do. Can we stop at the store and get a cake mix, for him, Dean? Please?" Taylor begged.

"Now, you're pushing it," he told her, and grinned over at his sister. "But, I guess so." Taylor cheered, happily. If this was what Taylor wanted to do, what harm could it do? Sam would, probably, understand. Which means, the brothers were probably going to have to start doing Christmas, again, too.

Dean stopped at a Walmart. They headed for the grocery section, to the baking aisle, looking around for Sam's favorite cake flavor. Taylor picked out strawberry, with vanilla frosting. Truth be told, Dean didn't know what Sam liked.

"What did he like when he was a kid?" she had asked.

"A whole bunch of weird things," he replied. "Yeah, Sam was a weird kid," when Dean got the eyebrow, again. "Personally, pie is way better than cake."

"No way," Taylor argued. "Cheese cake is way better than regular cake and pie, combined."

"Cheese cake? Really? I don't think so," Dean shook his head, grabbing the container of vanilla frosting from the shelf.

"Yeah, so," she said.

When Dean and Taylor got back to the apartment, they hid everything in Taylor's backpack, under her bed.

"Hey," Sam came from his room, stopping in his sister's doorway. Both of them stood up, quickly, and tried to pretend nothing was going on. He stared at them, like something was wrong. "You two, okay?"

"Couldn't be better, Sammy," Dean assured him.

Sam just continued to watch his siblings, strangely. "Well, I have meatloaf cooking in the oven. It'll be ready in an hour."

"Okay, Sammy," said Taylor.

He eyed them, as Sam turned to leave. _I think Taylor's been around Dean, too long._

Sunday morning, Taylor was the first to wake up, at 5:30, and went to turn on the coffee, before heading for her oldest brother's room. She dashed over and did a Superman leap, right on top of him, waking Dean, from a sound sleep. It knocked the wind out of him.

"Taylor," he moaned, trying to scold his sister, but was still half asleep. "Don't do that. That really hurts." Dean pushed her off of him.

Taylor sat on her legs, next to him. "I'm sorry, Dean. I got really excited and got carried away."

Dean looked up at his sister, who looked back at him, chewing on her lip. He rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "It's okay, Kiddo." Sitting up, Dean placed his feet on the floor and asked for his robe. Taylor grabbed it, for him, from the dining room chair he had in there. He took it as he stood up and slipped it on, tying it, closed.

The two of them headed out to the kitchen, where Dean had his morning coffee as they got started. They made sure Sam was still sleeping, glad his door was shut. For his birthday/Mother's day breakfast, the two of them made Sam, chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. The pancakes wasn't from scratch, though. They used pancake mix, and threw in chocolate chips, into the batter, which Dean kept taste testing.

"Dean, that's disgusting," Taylor told her brother.

"It's actually, quite good," he said.

"It's pancake batter. It's not," she argued.

"Says the kid who likes to snack on carrot sticks, dipped in Nutella."

"Hey, that's good and already made," she pointed out.

"Oh, okay," he nodded, sarcastically, and wiped batter on her nose. Taylor wiped it off with her hand and gave her brother, a playful punch, in the stomach.

Dean and Taylor had baked the cake, last night, once Sam had gone to sleep. So, all they had to do, was frost it. They figured they would do that while Sam was eating his breakfast. So, once everything was done, cooking, and placed on a tray, Dean carried it into Sam's room, while Taylor carried in his gift and a card she made, yesterday.

Taylor reached over to shake his shoulder. "Wake up, Sammy," she told him. "Rise and shine, and kiss the day."

"Okay, Mrs. Rodgers," Dean teased her, which he got a pretend glare. Taylor returned to their sleeping brother and tried some more. It didn't take much effort. Sam stirred, shortly.

"What, Bud?" he asked, through half closed eyes.

Taylor leaned against the bed, on her arms. "We made you breakfast, in bed."

"What? Why?" He sat up, and finally noticed Dean standing there, with the tray of food. Dean set it over his lap. There was even a cup of coffee, in the corner. "What's all this for, guys?"

Taylor grabbed the card and gift, where she had set it on Sam's nightstand. She held it out to her brother, as she shouted, "happy Mother's day/birthday, Sammy!"

Sam couldn't believe it. He took the card and box from his sister. "For me?" Sam set the box on the bed, to get a look at the homemade card. There was a picture of a moose, on the front, wearing a party hat. It also said, _Happy Mother's and Birthday, Sammy!_ on the front. Opening it up, he read the message on the inside.

 _Dear Sammy_ (the second M was written over a Y and another Y was written over it, as if Taylor had forgotten Sammy had two Ms) _,_

The body of the message was written in Dean's handwriting. _Thank you for everything you do. You're not just an awesome big brother, you do things an awesome mom would do. Like, you help brush the ponies, even though you seem like you're uncomfortable. It's awesome you do it, anyway. You also chase away the nightmares and stay with me until I fall asleep. Even though Mama is alive, I think you deserve this day, a whole lot more. You taught me how to play soccer and to ride a bike, and hold me when I'm sad or scared. Even though we didn't get along, before, you still kept trying, even when I bit you. I don't think I ever apologized for that. I'm sorry. Oh yeah, and you took care of me when I got sick. That's what a mom does too. Thank you for taking care of me, Sammy. You're the best! I love you!_

 _Love, your sis, Taylor._ Taylor had signed that part, herself.

"I couldn't spell, most of the words, or write small enough, so I asked Dean to write it, for me, and I just told him what to write," she explained.

"I love it," he told her, and wrapped an arm around Taylor, to hug her. "Thank you, Buddy."

"You're welcome, Sammy," she returned, and let go. "Now, open your present!" Taylor lit up, excited, wanting Sam to open it.

Sam set the card on the bed and picked up the box, unlatching the lid. Inside, was a coffee mug. He pulled it out and saw it was drawn and printed onto the side, by a computer. Taylor had drawn her hands all over it, coloring them in and written, _Sammy's cup_ on it.

"Do you like it?" she asked, eager.

"I love it. I can't wait to use it." Sam reached over to kiss her cheek. "Thank you, Buddy," he hugged his sister, once again.

"The teacher's aide had us draw a picture and she scanned it into the computer and printed it on the cup. So, those really are my hands," she pointed out.

"That's so cool," he said, turning the mug in his hands.

Dean, quietly, smiled, watching his siblings. Even though he would love a mug made by his sister, Sam did deserve this much attention, too. So, Dean didn't make a fuss. Besides, he got the manly holiday, in his opinion.

While Sam ate his breakfast, Dean and Taylor frosted the cake and stuck a candle in the center. Dean suggested the trick candle, since it was more funner, that way. Taylor had never heard of a candle that relit after you blew it out. Sam was finishing up when they returned with the cake and started singing _Happy Birthday_ to him.

"Wha-" Sam was at a loss for words. He smiled as his siblings came back over to his bed. Dean passed the cake to Taylor, so he could take the tray from Sam's lap, and replaced it with the cake, finishing up the song. Once they finished, Sam blew out the candle, as Dean and Taylor cheered. The candle, suddenly relit. He tried again, and again. It just keep relighting. "Oh, come on. Really, guys?" They laughed as Sam kept blowing, until finally, he managed to blow it out, completely.

"You're right, Dean. That is funny," Taylor told him, laughing.

"You two are jerks, you know that?" Sam teased them.

"We love you, Sammy," Taylor sat on the edge on the bed, still laughing. While Sam was distracted, Dean snuck his finger in the frosting and smeared it on his face. Sam jolted, in surprise.

"Dean, really? Come on, dude," Sam objected.

Dean had grabbed the cake before it spilled, laughing. "Uh," he sighed, happily. "Thanks for talking me into doing all this, Kiddo. This has been a pretty amazing day, so far."

Taylor smiled. "You're welcome, Dean." The rest of the day turned out just as good.

On Thursday, Sam informed Emily about Taylor's mother, who already heard, from Mindy. She had him sit in, as the three of them discussed it.

"How do you feel about meeting your mom, Taylor?" she was asking.

Taylor shrugged using only one shoulder, as she stared at the table. "Nervous," she said, shyly. Even though Taylor was speaking, now, didn't mean she didn't feel confident around everyone aside from her brothers. She fidgeted with her hands, grabbing at the skin between her thumb and forefinger as she stared at it.

"It can be scary, meeting someone. Do you know what you're gonna say?"

Again, she shrugged with one shoulder. "I…I have lots of questions. I don't think we will have enough time in one visit."

Emily just smiled. She leaned her arms on the table, lowering her head, towards Taylor. "You have plenty of time, Taylor. Even if you don't get them all answered in the first, there's always the next visit. Or, maybe, if it goes well, you can call her on the phone."

Taylor looked out the corner of her eye, behind her.

"Maybe, you can start with the questions you're the most curious about. That you want to know the most. Are there any like that?"

She nodded at the table.

"What kind of questions would you like to ask her, the most?"

Taylor glanced up, over at her brother, who smiled for her. She looked back at the table, stealing glances at her therapist. "Why'd she left me if she didn't die," she finally admitted.

"That's a very good question to ask," Emily assured her, trying to make Taylor feel better.

"Daddy left me for a good reason. I hope Mama's is just like that, because if…." Her voice trailed off.

"Because, what, Taylor?" Emily encouraged the kid to continue.

"Because," her voice cracked, and Taylor had to take a deep breath, "be-because if she left, because she wanted to, I'm going to be very sad." A tear ran down her cheek. Sam reached over, to rub the back of her shoulder, comfortingly. Taylor stood up, at that point, pushing part of the chair, back with the back of her knee, to get out, and made her way around the corner of the table, to drop against her brother's shoulder. Sam scooted his chair, back and pulled his sister onto his lap, comforting her.

Emily had been jotting down notes. When she was done, Emily looked up at Sam. "What about you, Sam? How do you and your brother feel about all this?"

He shrugged. "I don't know how Dean feels. Could probably guess, upset."

She tilted her head, a little, in confusion. "Why would he be upset?"

"If she's alive, then Dean feels Taylor's mother had abandoned her and he feels she shouldn't have another chance."

Taylor was cuddling against her brother's shoulder, sniffling, here and there. "That's what he said, last week, when we hung out in his room," she managed to say, softly, but, the adults still could hear it. She rubbed at her eye.

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Emily said.

Sam nodded at that, in agreement. "I'm…"

"What, Sam?" she encouraged him, this time.

He took in a breath, letting it out. "I'm just afraid, we might lose Taylor, to her." Sam looked over at his sister.

"You won't, Sammy," she assured him, to assure her big brother.

Sam smiled at that, and kissed the center of her forehead.

"I told Dean, that I don't want to move, again. No matter what, I want to stay with you. I don't want to move, again. I…"

"What, Bud?"

Taylor stared over at the table.

Sam rubbed her opposite ribs from him, to encourage his sister. "What is it, Bud?"

She looked between Sam and Emily. "Can this stay here, between us? It's nothing dangerous." Taylor was staring over at Emily when she mentioned the last part. There were things that couldn't be kept secret, especially if Mindy or the judge needed to know, for Taylor's sake.

"Of course, Taylor. This will be off the record." Emily even put her pen down, to indicate she meant it.

Taylor looked back at Sam. "Dean says we're going back to Kansas after you get full custody of me."

Sam held his breath, stealing a quick glance over at Emily. The brothers hadn't really told any of Taylor's support team, of their plans, after CPS was out of the picture, unsure how they would take it. What caught Sam, off guard, wasn't what Emily said. It was what Taylor said, next.

"I don't want to move back there, either," she had admitted.

Sam looked up at his sister, surprised to hear that. "How come?"

"I like my school, and I'm starting to make friends. I never had friends, before. And, Julie wants to hang out, this summer, with me and I don't want it to be just this summer."

Sam smiled, slightly. He knew all too well, about having to switch from a favorite school and having to say goodbye to friends.

"Can this be our secret, Sammy? Please?"

"Of course, Bud."

Emily was sitting there, listening. She wasn't concerned about the siblings moving back to Kansas. That was their choice. She was concerned why Taylor felt, she couldn't tell Dean, how she felt about moving back there.

Taylor couldn't answer, though. Sam figured, there was still some shyness there, even with her brothers. Or, at least, with Dean, maybe, if she felt she couldn't tell him.

After the session ended, Sam and Taylor headed out to the car and headed back to the school. Taylor was letting Sam listen to his music, for a change, since she and Dean always made Sam listen to theirs. Taylor even had told Sam, his wasn't that bad. It was actually, kind of nice.

Sam couldn't help glance at his sister, all way to the school, though. So, the secret was out. Taylor didn't want to go back to the bunker. There was probably nothing wrong with the bunker. It was just the fact, Las Vegas was Taylor's home town. This was where she grew up and such. Plus, now that him and Dean had gotten her, to come out of her shell and tear down the walls she had put up, Taylor was finally able to make friends and focus better on school. Moving back to the bunker, thus, to a whole new school, what if that set things back?

 _ **The next chapter is almost written, too. Be prepared. The next one is already turning out to be long and emotional!**_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The month of May came and went and finally, summer break had arrived. For Taylor, at least. Jobs didn't give summer breaks, so Sam and Dean had to still work. Sam could work from home, most days, though, giving up part of his Saturdays and Tuesdays. On Tuesday, Sam and Dean persuaded Cas to stay with Taylor until Dean got home. Taylor had also gotten her first yearbook on the last day of school and some of her classmates had even signed it, including the ones who had started to talk to her. There was one girl, who Taylor had talked to, who let her have a book to read, over the summer. She said her cousin had gotten her into the series and swears the characters and story were real. The girl didn't believe it, herself, but, when Taylor read it, she could help ask Dean, on the way home, about it.

"Dean."

"Hm?" he responded, as he drove.

"Your mom died in a fire, right?" she asked.

"Yup," Dean glanced out his window. He still didn't like talking about it. "Why?"

"Um, was one of your hunts, with Sammy, a woman in white?"

Dean finally glanced over at his sister. He may have told his sister, tales of their adventures. He couldn't get to all of them. At least, not yet. "Yes," he finally replied, slowly. "How did you know that?"

Taylor went into her backpack, she had on her lap and pulled out a book. Dean, instantly, recognized it as one of Chuck's _Supernatural_ books. "A girl in my class gave me, this, to read. I already started reading it and the characters are called, Sam and Dean. Dean drives a '67 Impala and Sam went to Stanford, just like you and Sammy. Did you write books about your adventures?"

Dean snatched the book and looked at the cover. It was the first one Chuck had written, when he had went to pick up Sam from Stanford. He let out a groan and handed it back to Taylor. "Yeah, that's us, Kiddo," he admitted. "But, we didn't write it. A friend of ours, did. Chuck. He's a prophet, who got visions of what happened to us, before it happened. So, he decided to make a book series out of it."

"Alice says, her cousin met you and swore you were real, but Alice didn't believe it," she told her brother.

Dean, repeatedly, switched between his sister and the road. "Wait, her cousin?"

She nodded.

"Did she happen to say her cousin's name?"

"Becky, I'm pretty sure."

Dean hadn't heard that name, in a while. So, Becky had family here? Hopefully, for Sam's sake, she won't know they're there.

"Do you still talk to Chuck? Or, do you have the rest of the books? I want to keep reading when I'm done with this one."

"Haven't heard from Chuck since we stopped the apocalypse, I don't even know what happened to the guy," he shrugged. "Those books may be stashed away, somewhere, in the trunk," Dean pointed over his shoulder. Once they pulled into the apartment's parking lot and parked, he checked. Then, he remembered, him and Sam had burned all of the books they had gotten. Taylor was disappointed. She wanted to read about her brothers' adventures. Even though, she had Dean to tell her, which he did a fantastic job. It was still cool, knowing there was a whole book series about her brothers. Plus, Taylor loved to read. Dean assured her there was probably a bookstore, somewhere, with copies.

The next day, Dean got home, early, to be there for Taylor's visit with her mother. Mindy had stopped by, two days, prior, to inform them, the background check had gone through and asked what day would be good for the siblings. She thought the day before Taylor saw Emily would be good, so Taylor could talk about it, right afterwards and not have to wait a few days. Sam and Dean agreed.

Taylor sat on the couch, watching TV, all day, while holding her stomach. It was Dean who noticed when he walked in the door.

"What's wrong, Kiddo? Upset stomach?"

She nodded. "It feels like there are butterflies in it."

Dean snickered. "That means you're anxious," he assured her, as he leaned over Taylor, leaning on the back of the couch.

Taylor stared up at her oldest brother. "I don't like it."

"No one does, Kiddo. It's an uncomfortable feeling." Dean reached out and gave her stomach, a gentle rub. "Does that help?"

She nodded, smiling.

It made him, smile, in return. "I'm gonna go shower so your mom doesn't think I don't ever bathe," he chuckled as if it were a funny joke.

"What if she comes while you're in the shower?" she asked, anxiously.

"Then, she comes," he shrugged. "Sam can hold down the fort until I'm done."

Taylor nodded, reluctantly. She reached up, to hug his neck, before Dean kissed the side of her head, above her ear. He made a grab for her stomach, to tickle his sister, to help ease some anxiety, and patted it, playfully, before standing up. He headed for his room.

Sam was in his room, talking with a customer, over the phone, who was having trouble with her computer when Taylor wandered to the doorway. She waited until they were done when she called his name. He lifted the headset, down to around his neck.

"What's up, Buddy?"

"My tummy keeps hurting, even after Dean made it feel better." She was holding her head against the door frame. She was holding her stomach, again.

"Your tummy hurts?"

She nodded. "Dean says, it's 'cause I'm anxious, because it feels like butterflies." At that point, Sam got another call.

"Hold that thought, Bud." Sam answered it, placing the headset back, over his ears. "Thank you for calling tech support. This is Sam. How may I help you, today?" He paused to let them, speak, then asked, "have you tried turning it off and turning it, back on?" Another slight pause. "Okay, I'll wait." Sam stared at the desk. He looked up and over at his sister, who was waiting, patiently. "It's working, now? … Great … Glad I could help, and thank you, again, for calling." He reached over to end the call and pulled his headset, down, again. "Sorry about that, Bud. So, you got butterflies, huh?"

She nodded.

"Come here," Sam reached out an arm, offering comfort. Taylor headed over and wrapped her arms around his neck. Of course, someone else had to call. While she sat on his leg, Sam helped that customer, as well. That customer had a more serious problem, so Taylor had to wait, patiently, a little bit, longer. Besides, she was okay, with just being in her brother's arm.

When Dean got out of the shower, he had grabbed a beer from the fridge, before searching for his sister, finding her in Sam's room, still. He got her attention and motioned Taylor over, as Sam was helping out another customer.

Taylor stood up, off her brother's leg and wandered over to her oldest brother, who lifted her up, into his arms.

"How's your stomach feel, now?" he asked.

"It still hurts," she replied, holding her hands behind Dean's neck.

"How about we play some _Wii Sports_ to take your mind off things?"

Taylor nodded. "Oh kay."

Dean slid her down, onto her feet, to have her go turn the Wii U on. When they had finally gotten around to getting a Wii, the game store the siblings went to, didn't have any. So, Dean and Sam went half on a Wii U instead. It was, sort of, the same thing, and it still played Wii games like _Wii Sports_.

They moved the coffee table out of the way and Taylor picked boxing, to play, first. The only way Dean would ever punch his sister in the face, was on Wii Boxing. The same goes for Taylor, too, as she slammed her Mii's fist into Dean's.

Come on, that was cheap," he, playfully, complained and tried to do the same. Taylor just ducked out of the way, giggling. When Sam finished the day's hours, he shut his computer down and headed out to see what his siblings were up to.

"Let's go, Taylor," Sam cheered, when he saw what they were playing.

Finally, Taylor threw the final punch and Dean's Mii went down, making Taylor, the victor. "Yay!" she cheered.

Dean wasn't all that happy but congratulated his sister, anyway, being a good sport about it. "Great job, Kiddo." He threw her, a high five, which she returned. Taylor wanted to box Sam, next, so Dean handed the remote and nunchuk over to their brother.

Sam switched to his Mii and another match began. While Sam and Taylor boxed, Dean got a phone call from Mindy, letting him know Taylor's mother was there, waiting in the parking lot. Dean thanked her and hurried past the TV, heading outside, to show Taylor's mother to their apartment, letting his siblings finish their match, first.

He headed down the stairs and over to the parking lot, where a short, woman, with dark blond hair, pulled back in a ponytail, was waiting, looking around. She was short, but wasn't skinny like Taylor was. Instead, had a small, round waist and was 5'5''. The height was the only thing Dean could see of his sister. She also looked a lot older than Dean, probably closer to John's age.

"Angela Dixon?" he called over to her, when Dean was close enough.

The woman turned her head in his direction. "Yes. Are you Dean Winchester?"

"Yes, I am," he stopped and held a hand out to shake her hand. She refused the gesture.

"Sorry, it's not you. I'm a...a germaphobe. Yeah, a germaphobe," she explained.

Dean stared back at her. Something didn't seem right to the eldest Winchester. "I just took a shower," he assured her. His hair was even still wet, a little.

"I-I-I just rather not."

He let it go and led Angela, to the apartment, letting her go up the stairs, first. He noticed Angela was looking around. Maybe she was just as nervous as Taylor was. That was a good sign, he figured. Once upstairs, he led her over to their apartment.

"I'm sorry," she suddenly, stopped in her tracks. "I...I need some time."

Dean looked back at his sister's mother. She was looking out, towards the courtyard, taking deep breaths at the porch. "If it makes you feel any better, Taylor was telling me, her stomach was full of butterflies. So, it's okay, really. You're both nervous. She's very excited, though."

Angela looked over at him. "Does she seem to forgive me?" she asked, swallowing, afterwards.

"I, uh, guess so. You would have to ask her. I mean, we all thought you were dead, including Taylor. Her birth certificate says so."

Angela looked towards the porch, again, between them. "I told her father to put that," she admitted.

Dean lifted his head, alert to that statement. "You told our dad, to put, you were dead?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Why?" he shook his head.

"I'm going to explain everything to all of you," she told him.

Dean stared back at her, before turning back to the front door. He opened it and offered for Angela to go first. The minute Taylor noticed her mother had walked in, she stopped playing, letting Sam score a hit on the game. He had stopped playing, as well, though and went over to shut off the game.

Taylor stared at the woman, standing there. Angela stared back, no one saying a word. "Mama?" she finally managed to utter.

"Hey, Taylor," she smiled for her daughter.

Suddenly, Taylor dropped the Wii remote and nuncuk, onto the couch, behind her and bolted over to hug her mother. Sam watched the scene play out. He glanced over at Dean, who was staring at the floor. Angela wasn't hugging in return, though.

After a minute, Taylor backed up. "See my room?" she asked.

"Sure," her mother replied and let the kid guide her towards her room. Taylor turned on her ceiling fan light, walking into her room and turned around to face Angela. "It looks nice, Taylor."

"Thanks. Dean and Sammy fixed it for me, and I added to it when I moved in."

"That's nice of them." She was looking around at the room. Angela had stopped on Taylor's desk, where she saw her sketchbook and pencils. "You like to draw?"

Taylor nodded. She moved over to grab a loose page, sitting there, where Taylor had drawn a picture of another mermaid and held it up to her mother, "I drew this, last weekend."

Angela looked at the picture. "That's really good." She looked over at Taylor, "I like to draw, too. See?" Angela showed Taylor, her arm, where a tattoo of a heart, with a sash was, that said, _Ember_ on the sash.

"Who's Ember?" she asked, curious.

Sam and Dean were standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, listening and watching.

Angela stared at the tattoo, for a very long time. Finally, she answered, "She's your sister."

Her eyes grew wider. "I have a sister, too?"

Angela nodded.

"Where is she? Can I meet her?"

She looked away, back at the tattoo. Angela ran a finger over it. "She died, the night of her six-month birthday." The brothers' heads perked up, in interest, at the mention of the girl's six-month birthday.

"Wait," Taylor said, glancing over at her brothers and back to her mother, remembering the book she was reading. "Did Ember die in a fire?"

Angela looked up, at that and nodded. "Along with my husband, Ralph. It was your father, who had saved me from burning, myself."

Taylor smiled at the mention of their dad. "Daddy's brave like that. Dean tells me, stories about him."

Dean saw Angela force a smile. "I didn't know him, long, but, he was a good person, as far as I could see and he, instantly, loved you. He even called you, his baby girl, a lot."

"Really? I'm Daddy's baby girl?" Taylor looked over at her brothers. "Did you hear that, Dean? Sammy? Daddy called me, his baby girl." The boys could see how happy that made their sister.

"Okay, why don't you start from the beginning," Dean told her. "How did you meet our dad?"

"Um, why don't we sit down," she suggested. So, everyone took a seat in Taylor's room. Taylor and her mother sat on her bed, while Dean sat on the edge of her desk. Sam pulled out Taylor's chair, raising it to his level. Angela looked at the floor. "My husband, Ralphie and I finished college and got well into our careers before we decided to start having kids. It was fourteen years before our little Ember Leaf was born."

"I'm sorry," Dean felt he had to interrupt. "Did you just call your kid, Ember Leaf?"

"Mm hm," she nodded. "Ember Leaf Gibson. I always preferred the fire element and Ralphie liked the earth element."

Sam and Dean couldn't help exchange weird glances. Pretty sure Taylor may have dodged a bullet, for once. It was the woman, with the fairies, all over again.

"Oh, that poor child," Dean muttered under his breath, and told Angela that she may continue.

"We were so happy, the three of us. We had it all, two careers, a house, a beautiful, little girl. We even had a little dog. Ralphie brought her home, as a puppy, so she and Ember could grow up, like buddies."

Dean nodded, "Okay." He, anxiously, wanted Angela to get to the part his dad came in. This woman didn't seem like someone John Winchester would tangle with.

"Ralphie and I would strap Ember into the stroller and leash up Toto, and take walks through the neighborhood. We felt like the perfect family. Then…" Angela started to tear up and her voice cracked. "Then, one night, I hear a noise and Ralphie goes to investigate. My warrior. As I turn over, I realize how long he's been gone and then I heard an even louder crash and Ralphie yelling for me to come get Ember and get out of the house. I flew out of that bed and down the hall, to Ember's room." She had to stop to compose herself.

Taylor tried to comfort her. "It's okay, Mama," she assured her, placing a hand on her arm.

"No, it's not, Taylor," she snapped at the girl, causing Taylor to flinch. "The whole room was lit up in flames. When I took a step towards the crib…" Angela cried into her hands. "A-a-a b-beam fell, right into the crib and-and-and… crushed my baby girl. I tried to pry it off, but, I couldn't." She looked up at Dean, who was the closest to the front of her view. "I thought mothers get super human strength when their child is in danger. Where was mine? Why couldn't I save her." Angela was now sobbing, uncontrollably. Sam left, to grab a roll of toilet paper, from under the sink, in the bathroom. He tore some off and offered it to her. Angela took it, blowing her nose.

"That's when John showed up. He had kicked in the front door or something, and came running down the hall. He tried to push me out of the room but I kept staring at the crib. It was, completely in flames and I couldn't do a thing to save her. And, not only that, but, Ralphie somehow got on the ceiling, pinned there, in flames, too. I didn't even know where Toto was. I never saw her once I got outside so I figured I had lost her, too. I had lost my whole world in that fire. My love for the fire element was no more, after that night."

"We're really sorry. Really," Sam tried to offer his condolences. "Dean and I lost our mom to a fire, too, and I lost my girlfriend. So, we know how it feels."

"John was telling me about your mom. In fact, he said it was the anniversary of the night it happened. I just sat there, sitting on the tailgate of his truck. He had given me his jacket, since I didn't have time to grab mine. I looked up as the home my Ralphie and I poured so much hard work and money into, burn away, just like that. John apologized for not getting there, sooner. He had tried, as soon as he had picked up a trail. He said, thanks to me, he was starting to see a connection in his research. I wanted to smack him. That is, until he offered me, a drink. For however long it was, we sat there and talked, as we passed the flask, back and forth." By now, Angela's eyes looked red and puffy, she sounded tired. "Next thing, I remember, was waking up, in the back of his truck, right next to him. I wasn't sure if we had done anything, until a few weeks later when I skipped a period and started throwing up."

"So, what happened? I'm guessing you eventually told our dad," Sam spoke up, again.

She looked over at the middle Winchester. "Mm hm," she nodded her head, at him. "He left me his number, in case whatever that thing was, decided to come back for me." Angela shrugged, "It never did. Though I wish it would have. Hell, I wish your father had let me die in that fire. But, he didn't. Instead, I was left all alone. I didn't have any family. Not even friends. Ralphie and I had liked it that way." She looked down at the floor, again. "But, then my stomach grew and I wasn't alone. Someone was with me."

"Me," Taylor smiled, cheerfully.

Angela smiled, "Yeah." The smile vanished. "But, I didn't seem fond of it, at the time." Hearing that, took away Taylor's smile, as well. "Every day, I would sit there and hold a hand to my stomach. I tried to pretend Ember was being reborn or something, like a phoenix. Born from its ashes. That, that was her, in there. But, it wasn't, and by the time I realized it, it was too late…"

"Too late for what?" Sam asked, leaning on his knees.

Angela tried to look at him, but couldn't meet his eyes. "An abortion."

Taylor asked, "What's that?"

It was Dean who answered, as he glared over at Angela, "She wanted to kill you before you were born," his voice, bitter.

Sam turned on his brother. "Dean," he hissed, scolding him.

Taylor looked, between her brother and mother, horrified.

Another tear appeared in her eye. "Yes, Taylor. I'm sorry to admit...I didn't want you. A few days before you were born, I finally called your father and told him, if he wanted you, he better come get you or I was…" she looked away, unable to finish.

"What?" Taylor asked, chewing on her lip, now.

Angela burst into tears, again. "I'm sorry, Taylor," she cried. "I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you," Taylor tried to reach out for her mother, again, but Angela nudged her arm away.

"Please stop touching me," she told her daughter.

"I was just trying to comfort you, like my big brothers do for me," Taylor replied.

"Well, don't. Please." Angela said that in the nicest voice. Dean still didn't let it, pass. Now, that he thought about it, he remembered a day in August, a couple months before John went missing and Dean went to pick Sam up from school. He and his dad had just finished a job and were celebrating over a couple beers. It was short lived when John had gotten a phone call. Dean had thought he had found the thing that had killed his mom or something, by the way John had hurried out of there and how he looked when John returned, two weeks, later.

"John got there, a few hours later, asking if it was a boy or girl. I told him, I didn't know. I didn't keep up with any doctor's appointments. I even drank, hoping that would…" Angela, quickly changed the subject. "John was pissed when I told him, all that. He yelled at me, for it. I told him to fuck off and let him have the couch until I went into labor. He drove me, to the hospital, already knowing what to do, telling me to breathe. I reminded him this wasn't my first child. But, even after how much of a bitch I was to him, John stayed with me, the whole time, even during the delivery. He coached me through it. When Taylor was born, the first thing John asked the doctor, was, boy or girl, and I swear, to this day, I think I saw him choke when the doctor said it was a girl. When the nurses cleaned Taylor off and checked her vitals, John asked if they could do a DNA test, just to make sure." Angela looked over at Taylor. "A part of me, was hoping, by some miracle, Ralphie was your father, but he wasn't. John was." She looked away, as she said, "I screwed up."

"You were weak. You had just lost the people you loved. We all do things we regret when we're out of it," Sam tried to comfort her, with words.

"Yeah, except, this mistake is a living, breathing person," she said. "The nurse tried to lay her on my bosom, but I refused to take her, so she gave Taylor, to John, instead. He looked at you, Taylor, and said, you had his eyes." Angela looked over at Taylor, again. "Still do."

"Dean says, I look just like Daddy."

"I see it, too. Did you know, it was your father who named you?"

Taylor shook her head. "He did?"

Angela nodded. "He asked if I had any ideas what I would name you. I told him, no."

" _Oh, thank God!_ Dean thought in his head. _And, Dad, for being the one who named Taylor._

"I asked if he has any ideas." she looked over at Sam, "he said, if you had been born a girl, or if him and your mom had a girl, next, she would have liked to use the name, Taylor. Said, it was her favorite name for a girl. I told him, go for it. Her name is Taylor. Then, he suggested, Taylor Mary Winchester, and asked if it was alright with me. I said, that was fine, because as soon as they release me, I was gone and Taylor was his."

"So, in other words," Dean interrupted, "you abandoned your kid."

Angela shut her eyes, at hearing it, out loud. "Yes, I did. I'm not proud of it, now, but I did. John actually begged me, to stay. Said he would send me, money, to help take care of her. Or, anything else she needed, and that he would stop by to see Taylor, every chance he got. I just kept shaking my head. Over and over, as I would look at you, Taylor, I'd think, that's not Ember. That's not my baby girl. Then, your dad calls you, his baby girl, I, just about lose it. I wanted my baby girl, back. Why did Ember have to die? I even wanted to sacrifice Taylor for Ember, if I could."

Taylor shook her head, confused. "Why are you telling me, this, for?"

Angela glanced at the floor. "I just want you to know how much of a bad mother I was and hope you would forgive me, for it and let me have a second chance. That whole time, I watched you and your father… God, he even danced around the room, holding you." She couldn't help snicker at the thought.

Dean straightened his head, unsure he heard that right. "I'm sorry. Come again? Dad was...dancing?"

She nodded up at him. "Did he not do that, before?"

"No," he said, flatly. "Dad wasn't the dancing type. In fact, I'm finding it, hard to to believe."

Angela threw up her hands, in defence. "Just stating what I saw. Maybe Taylor brought out a new side of your father."

"Sure, after finding out he was the one who made Taylor's dolphin, I can believe it, actually. It's weird and I can't picture it, but, I believe it," said Sam.

"Dolphin?" Angela looked between him and Taylor. "You still have that toy?"

"Uh huh," she nodded and twisted around to grab it from her pillow and showed her mother. "See?" Taylor gave the dolphin a squeeze so John sang.

"I remember when your father returned with that thing," she admitted. "He had stepped out while me and you were napping, and when I woke up…" she let out a sigh. "You woke me up, crying. I shouldn't have, but, you wouldn't stop. So, I tried to yell at you, to stop. That was when he returned. He gave me another lecture and picked you up. Guess you were wet, so he changed you and then started singing that song," Angela nodded at Taylor's dolphin, "singing the whole song. I told him, a lullaby would work better."

"Our mom used to sing it, to us, because it was her favorite Beatles song," Dean told her, coldly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. He had ignored me, after I yelled at our daughter. John just walked around the room, singing various rock songs. That song," she motioned her head towards the dolphin, "and some Kansas song was the two he sang the most."

Taylor perked up at the mention of her favorite band. " _Carry on My Wayward Son_?" she asked.

"I think so."

"That's my favorite song. I didn't know Daddy sang it to me, too."

"You must have remembered it, subconsciously," Sam guessed.

"What does that mean?" she asked her brother.

"It means, you remembered Dad singing it, without realizing it," he explained.

"I'm starting to think Dad and Taylor has some sort of connection or something? They're close but, the last time, Taylor saw him, she was only a baby," Dean pointed out.

"He held her most of the time, Taylor and I had to stay in the hospital. He, barely, put her, down. The next morning, I woke up and he had his head on the edge of the bassinet they had her in, looking like he was protecting her or something as he slept. Seriously, it seemed like John was afraid to leave her side. He spent the second day, calling people, to see if anyone would take care of Taylor."

"Did he say, who?" Sam asked.

"I heard him, call one person. Jim, I think."

Sam looked over at Dean. So, John did ask for Pastor Jim's help. He looked back at Angela, "he couldn't help?"

She shrugged, "Guess not. He did mention, calling someone named, Bobby, but then he remembered, they weren't on speaking terms and some woman lectured his ear off. Even I heard every word, from where I was sitting. I watched John pace around the room, trying to figure out what to do, all the while, still trying to get me to change my mind. Finally, I suggested, if he didn't want her, call CPS and put her up for adoption. He got very offended at me that I said he didn't want her. I could tell this whole thing was gnawing at him."

Dean unhooked one hand, pointing it towards Angela, "Look, I'm not saying Dad isn't to blame. You both were idiots. The fact is, at least Dad struggled with giving her up. That he actually cared for Taylor. You, on the other hand, did not. You wouldn't even hold her and even now, you won't let her touch you. The whole germaphobe thing is crap. I mean, did you not hold your own kid or what?"

Angela hesitated before she admitted she had held Ember.

"That's what I thought. Why are you even here? Because of guilt or something? And, now, after twelve years, now you want Taylor, back, when you refused to listen to our dad? You're not getting our sister, just letting you know."

She looked up at the man, with pleading eyes. "Look, I know I screwed up, then. But, I'm trying, this time around. Like your brother said, we do things when we're out of it, and I was out of it. I had gotten pregnant right after I had lost my oldest child. You have to understand why I acted that way."

"No," he shook his head, quickly, getting to his feet. "I get it, you were upset over losing your kid. But, to take it out on your other kid? When she never even asked to be born? That is messed up, lady. Because of you, my sister had her innocence taken away, twice. And, she's willing to forgive you, for it. Trust me, Taylor's showing you a whole lot more mercy than I am, right now."

Taylor, slowly, raised her hand. Dean acknowledged her. "How does the story end?" she asked her mother, nervously.

Angela looked over at her daughter, sadly. She looked away, unable to meet her eyes. "The day the doctor released me, your father tried once more to try and persuade me to change my mind. I just wouldn't budge. Without another word, I walked out of that room, and I," her voice cracked, "never looked back. I managed to hear him, tell you, 'Don't worry, baby girl. I'll find a way to keep you, safe. I'll...always...love...y-you.'" With that said, Angela burst into sobs, once more.

"I rest my case," Dean said, which Sam gave him, a hard, stern look.

"Dean's right." The adults were caught off guard when Taylor uttered that.

"Taylor, I thought you forgave me?"

"I do, because Dean said, to forgive others for my own sake," she explained. "Daddy had a good enough excuse. I prayed you did too, but…" Taylor stared up at her mother. "You don't. You don't have a good enough excuse."

"Please, give me another chance, Taylor. I want to make up for it. I'm so sorry," Angela pleaded with the girl.

Taylor just shook her head. Tears were filling her eyes. "I...I hate you!" She, then grabbed her dolphin and dashed from the room.

Angela's face shattered when she heard her daughter declare her hatred for her. Her own tears came after Taylor was gone. "I knew she would be upset. I was hoping she wouldn't hate me."

"How can she give you another chance when she can't even touch you?" Dean, then, left the room, going after his sister. He looked out in the living room and ducked his head into Sam's room. She was nowhere to be seen. He headed for his own room and found Taylor laying on his bed. Dean walked over, to kneel to her level. "Hey, Kiddo. You okay?"

Taylor was gasping for breath, her back to him. She turned over, to face him. Her face was drenched in tears and snot, as she held her dolphin in her arms. "I-I-I-I...w-wish...she never...came...here."

Dean reached over and cupped the side of her head, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "At least, now we know how much Dad loved ya," he tried to point out, positively, forcing a smile.

"I wish Daddy were here," she sniffled.

"I know, Kiddo." Dean reached up and kissed her forehead.

Taylor refused to come out of Dean's room, for the rest of the visit and refused to look at her mother when she tried to come inside the room. Angela just sat on the couch, out in the living room, for a moment, until she decided to wait outside for her cab, home. Sam pointed out, it would be cooler for her if she waited inside, but, Angela insisted. When he tried to take a water bottle out to her, Sam saw she was gone. He returned and told Dean, before heading to Dean's room, to check on his sister, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You okay, Buddy?"

Taylor sniffed and turned over, to face him. "I don't ever want to her, again," she stated.

Sam ran a hand along her hair, pushing some behind her ear. "Well, you don't have to, if you don't want to, Bud," he assured her.

"Sammy?"

"Hm?"

"You do make a better mom than she does," Taylor stated and sniffed back, a glob of snot, wiping her nose on her arm.

"Thanks, Buddy." Sam continued to comb his fingers through his sister's hair, unsure how else to respond to that statement. On one hand, they all got their questions answered. On the other hand, it was hurtful to hear, especially for Taylor. Sam was hoping for something good, for his sister, after everything she had endured. Like a mom, at least.

The next day, Taylor didn't want to talk about what happened, with Emily. In fact, she didn't talk about it, period, not even with Sam and Dean. Instead, she buried herself in reading Chuck's books, for the next three weeks. Neither one of them heard from Angela, either, not even Mindy. They all thought it was strange, too. Dean knew something wasn't right and his suspicion was confirmed.

One night, when the siblings were all asleep, Dean was awoke, by glass shattering and his sister's screams. Throwing back the covers, he grabbed his pistol from under his pillow and dashed across the apartment. Sam had emerged from his own room and dashed across the hall, getting there, first, right as two women were about to jump out the, now, shattered window. Taylor was in one of the women's grasp.

"Hey!" Sam grabbed their attention, throwing on the light. To his surprise, they turned their heads towards them, a set of sharp teeth appearing over their regular teeth. Before him and Dean could blink, they were out the window and gone. The brothers rushed to the window, to see them land on the parking lot's overhang, then on the ground, and disappear into the night.

"Dammit!" Dean cursed and hurried to go throw on some clothes and hurry after the vampires. Sam did as well, not even one of them, dared to hesitate. They had to get their sister, back. Why vampires wanted Taylor, they weren't sure. They'd surely pay for it, though. Sam and Dean would make good on that promise.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Sam and Dean, barely, got any sleep, the next few days, trying to figure out where their sister was taken. One thing was for sure, having two cars did help out, a lot. That wasn't what Jody meant, but, the brothers were able to split up and cover more ground that way. They asked around Vegas, for any information that could help them. Doing research, online, it was Sam who found out, woman as old as fifty were going missing. Not just any women, either. Women from women's shelters, and even recovery centers. Dean wasn't sure what that had to do with Taylor, being kidnapped by vampires. That is, until they interviewed the family and friends of the runaways, and learned they all shared one thing: the women had lost or given away a child.

"Wow. That does fit," Dean commented, after they had met back at the apartment, to discuss what they had learned.

Sam agreed, "Yeah. So, you think Angela could be involved in all this?"

"Has to be," he replied. "The question is, why? After all these years, why come after Taylor, after abandoning her?"

"You got me," Sam shrugged. "I did do some digging around on Angela Dixon."

"And?"

"Her story checks out. She was married to a guy, named Ralph Gibson and had a child, named, Ember Gibson, who both died in a house fire. Uh, Angela was a graphic artist, along with her husband, who worked for the same company."

"That explains where Taylor got her artistic talents from," he said.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, letting out a small laugh.

"Angela lived in a woman's shelter for three years, after Taylor was born, suffering from what the doctors were calling, postpartum depression," he explained.

Dean was sitting over on Sam's bed, drinking another cup of coffee. In the last few days, he may have gotten, maybe, a few hours of sleep. His mind was more focused on finding his baby sister, unable to get a good night's rest. "But, doesn't postpartum start after the kid is born? I mean, Angela started before Taylor was even conceived."

Sam shrugged, glancing over at the far wall. "It probably didn't help. If someone was already suffering from depression, it would make sense that would transfer over to when she would give birth, and increase the chance of postpartum."

"Does it say what happened to her once she got out of the shelter?"

He looked back at his computer, scrolling the page, up. "No. After Angela moved out of the women's shelter, she, sort of, disappeared. No one heard from her after that. But, then, I did some more digging, and I found a website for an all-women's bar." Sam brought up another window, to a different webpage, on top of the other. "Apparently, she is one of the co-founders of one of Vegas's hottest night bars, in the city,"

Dean folded his arms, lightly, the, now, empty mug, hanging in his hand. "Okay."

"It was opened, six months after Angela checked out of the shelter, by her and two other women, who also had given up their children, for adoption. Angela had met them during her stay at the shelter and grew close, like sisters." Sam clicked on a link that took him to the bar's main home page, where it showed photos of over the years. "Recognize that bartender?" He stopped on a woman, pouring a few drinks and laughing with the customers, who were also all female.

Dean got a good look at the bartender and, realized, "That's one of the chicks who had taken Taylor."

"Yup," said Sam, with a nod.

"I knew it," Dean shot to his feet and walked away, towards the other side of the bed. "I knew there was something off about that lady."

"She may have not wanted Taylor or you to touch her, because, she may be a vampire, as well. But, the question is, was she a vampire before, or did she just get bit, later, after Taylor was born."

Dean turned around. "If she had been a vamp, beforehand, we would have noticed it, in Taylor. Hell, I'm sure Dad would have noticed something was amiss. No, if Angela is a vamp, she must have gotten herself, bit, after. Does it say where the bar is located?"

"Uh, yeah." Sam looked over at the screen and clicked on the location link. It flashed to a screen with an address and phone number. "It's located on the outskirts of the city. The middle of nowhere, actually."

"Well. That sounds like a vamp's nest. But, why advertise it? Vampires like to keep to themselves, and not draw attention."

"Not if they want to lure their victims there," he replied.

"So, do you think that's where they got Taylor?" Dean asked.

"Possibly. We should go check it out."

At that point, Dean's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen, to see Jody was calling and answered it. "Hey, I can't talk, now. What's up?"

" _Did you forget I was coming down for a visit?"_ came a slight annoyed tone.

Dean's head shot up, towards his brother. He had, completely, forgot, Jody was coming down, for a week, to get to know Taylor. "Crap. I am really sorry, Jody. Where are you?"

" _I am at the airport. Just got off my flight,"_ she told him.

"Hold tight. Sam and I will be right there to pick you up and explain what happened."

" _Is something wrong?"_ Jody could now hear the worry in the man's voice.

"Taylor got kidnapped by vampires."

He heard a gasp from Jody's end. " _What? How?"_

"We'll explain everything, later." Dean hung up, once they finished the call and reminded Sam, about Jody coming, as well. After what had happened, both brothers weren't thinking about anything but their sister. They had, barely, remembered to call in to take time off from work before they were fired.

When they had picked Jody up from the airport, the brothers filled her in on everything. But, not before Sam moved into the back seat, to give "shotgun" to Jody, and found a half-eaten Snickers bar, that Taylor had left back there. With the temperatures reaching triple digits, it got really hot inside the Impala, even with the windows, cracked. The chocolate had melted and leaked from the wrapper, onto the seat.

Sam picked it up, with his fingers. "Uh, Dean," he looked between the candy bar and the dried, melted chocolate on the seat.

"What?" Dean asked, pulling away from the curb. He glanced up, into the rearview mirror, seeing the candybar in his brother's hand. "Please tell me that isn't the Snickers bar I bought for Taylor, the other day."

"I think it is."

When Dean was stopped, behind a line of cars, waiting to leave the airport, he got up, on his knee, to look back at the mess, for himself and groaned. Dean dropped back, onto the seat and went into the glove compartment, pulling out all the fast food napkins that were in there. Passing them back to Sam, he told him, to try and get it up, as much as possible. Thankfully, Taylor had also left an open water bottle, as well, half drank, already.

"That kid is so grounded when we find her," Dean muttered. He hated having to think about grounding his sister, once they got her, back. But, how many times had Dean reminded Taylor, not to make a mess or leave food back there? Too many for him to count.

While Sam cleaned up the chocolate, him and Dean filled Jody in, on what happened.

"The history of depression must have been why her caseworker had the visits supervised," Jody pointed out when they finished.

"I don't even want to think about what she has done to Taylor, already." Dean knew that kid was scared out of her mind, right now and wanted nothing more to slice up some vamps. Being back on a hunt would have been a joy, for Dean, if it weren't for the fact, his baby sister was involved.

"You think she'll hurt Taylor?"

"Probably. She did say, she was willing to sacrifice Taylor, if it would bring her other kid, back."

Sam was staring out the passenger side window. The middle Winchester wasn't doing any better than his brother was. He knew, just as well, Taylor was scared and hoped they would find her. How much more could that kid go through? Sam had thought about what she had confided in him and Emily, about not wanting to leave Las Vegas. The thought of staying had crossed his mind, but there was no way he could share that with their brother. Dean was set on going back. But, to think, having to leave her, for a few days to a few weeks? It would be the way Dad would leave on a hunt and hope he would come back, and in one piece. Sam didn't want Taylor, to have to experience that, as well.

Eventually, Jody noticed how quiet Sam was. "You okay, Sam?" she asked, twisting around in her seat.

Sam snapped out of his thoughts. "Uh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he lied.

It was hard to hide things from Jody, though. "No, you're not, Sam. Your sister was kidnapped. Anyone would be a nervous wreck, and I wouldn't expect any difference from you, boys."

He stared down at the floorboards, at his feet.

Jody watched him for a moment, before she decided to change the subject. "Isn't Taylor's birthday, soon?" she asked, looking between them.

"Yup," Dean was the one to reply. "August eighth."

"Are you guys doing anything, special?"

Sam spoke up, that time. "Taylor wants to have a party at a water park."

"A water park?" Both Dean and Jody said, in union. Only, Jody's was more lighthearted whereas, Dean's was an _are you kidding me_ one.

Jody smiled, "That sounds like a fun party."

Dean scoffed. "And, an expensive one."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Come on, Dean. I already put money aside and plan on doing it, until the day of her birthday. Plus, with that raise, I got, we should be fine."

"So, you already told Taylor we'd do it at a water park?" Dean demanded, not at all a happy camper.

"Yes, Dean. I thought it would be okay."

"You never talked to me about this," he pointed out. "When she, first, asked me about getting a Wii, I told her, we'd discuss it, as a family, _the_ _three of us_."

"I was gonna talk to you, about it, Dean. Taylor and I had just talked about it, in the past week."

"But, you already told her, we'll have her party at a water park?"

Sam shrugged. "Why not, Dean? We even looked up the place and it looks really not that expensive."

"How much?" Dean stared at his brother which Sam hesitated. Which meant it probably was expensive. "How much, Sam?" His tone was firm and he kept his gaze on his brother, while also watching the road.

"Uh...the website said, it's $39.99 per person, and that includes all of the party features," he admitted.

"Forty bucks?!" Dean almost pressed more onto the gas pedal, at that. "Each?"

Sam shrugged. "I asked who Taylor would invite, plus our friends. I did the math and it came out to five hundred," Dean looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "If we both pitched in, it would be two-fifty for each of us."

Dean had to take deep breaths from what he was hearing, as Jody reminded the oldest Winchester, to breathe. When he had his breath, she suggested, "If this is what Taylor wants, I'm willing to pitch in a share, too. That'll be…"

Sam used the calculator app on his phone, to figure out how much. "If we divided it, equally, it'll be, roughly, $167," he told them.

"That's not bad. It's a lot better than paying the full five hundred." Jody turned back to Dean, who was leaning an elbow on the door, rubbing his forehead. "What do you think, Dean?"

"As long as we can get the bills and rent paid," Dean, then, shrugged. "We'll have her party at the water park."

"I'm sorry, Dean," Sam apologized. "I just assumed it would be okay. Next time, we'll wait until you're around before I give our sister, a yes or no."

"Don't sweat it, Sammy. But, thanks. Big decisions like that, should be discussed between us."

Sam nodded. "The only food we can bring, are the cake or cupcakes. They provide lunch and ice cream, which include drinks," he added.

"I guess we should do this, considering we'll be back to the hunting way of life, next year," Dean pointed out. "Give Taylor, something big, like a water park birthday."

"So, you're really going back to hunting, after this, huh?" Jody told him.

"Yup," he nodded, at the road and glanced over at her. "This was just temporary until we had our sister." He kept telling himself that, but Cas' words still haunted his mind. Dean kept on trying to stifle them.

Sam's thoughts wandered back to when Jody had first interrupted them, staring at the floorboards, again. He heard himself, ask, "Hey, Dean. What if we didn't go back to the bunker... and hunting?"

Dean glanced between the rearview mirror, at his brother, and the road. "What are you talking about, Sam? Of course, we're going back? Why wouldn't we?"

He shrugged. "I mean, Taylor's doing really well at her school, and she's making friends."

"We can enroll her at a school, close by and now that she has the confidence, Taylor'll make new friends."

Sam looked up at his brother. Did Dean really think it would be that easy for their sister, to adjust?

"We talked about this, Sam? Remember? We were going to move here, for a few months, a year, however long it took. We would do whatever it takes to get Taylor, back, and then head right back to our lives. That was the plan," Dean reminded him.

"What about when you go hunt?" Jody asked, curious. "You can't pull Taylor out of school, for a few days, frequently, like that."

"Sam and I will take turns, staying back with her," he replied. "If it's a job where we're both needed, I'm sure our friend, Cas will stay with her." Dean heard Sam, let out a sigh, behind him and demanded. "What?"

"Nothing, Dean," he lied, shaking his head.

"I heard that sigh of yours. Now, what?"

Nothing, that time.

"We can't sit around doing nothing when there are monsters to slay, Sam," Dean told him the same thing he had said, a hundred times. "It's bad enough we have to do nothing for this long. As soon as we're all free, we're gone. Got it? _Got it?_ " he repeated the last part when Sam didn't answer, right away.

"Yeah, whatever, Dean." Sam was staring out the window. It looks like Taylor will be living her brothers' childhood, after all. Sam wasn't sure if his brother would change his mind on staying.

Eventually, Dean had pulled up to the bar. There was a tall unlit, neon sign, that said, _The She-Wolf Pack_. "Kind of, ironic, don't ya think?" he scoffed when they read the sign.

Jody asked, "What?" The brothers were going to drop her off, at their apartment, but, since the bar only welcomed women, they'd figured she could get inside and find out something that could help them.

"They're vampires, but their bar is named after a wolf." Above the neon sign was a mother wolf protecting her young pup, which looked like would light up, as well, if it were dark out. "You sure about this?"

"If they accept outsiders, then there shouldn't be a problem. Unless they find out, I'm working with you," she shrugged.

"We'll be right behind you, 'case something goes wrong," Sam assured her.

Dean climbed into the back, so Jody could scoot over to the driver's side, to get out, so it looked like she had driven up there, alone. He returned once Jody had shut the car door and watched as she made her way, over. Sam and Dean were, both, now gripping a machete, in their hands, ready for whatever may happen.

They saw her knock, first. Soon, the front door opened. Neither of the brothers could see who it was. It was a minute before they let Jody inside. That was when Sam and Dean snuck up to the building and kept an eye on her, through a window, still holding their machetes.

Eventually, Dean glanced over his shoulder, wanting to check around back, for any clues. He, quietly, got Sam's attention and told him to keep a continued eye on Jody, while he went around back. Dean, then, stealthy, sidled his way around the building, until he got to the back end. Peeking around the corner, Dean checked to make sure the coast was clear. It was a good thing the windows were up high, above his head, so Dean only had to duck, an inch.

Towards the middle of the back end, there was an old, cellar door, closed tight with a steel lock and chain. It still couldn't stop a Winchester, though and Dean, quickly, pulled out his lockpick case and went to work, picking the lock. It took a minute or two longer than usual, since the lock was metal and had a blazing, hot sun bearing down on it, but, he managed to get the thing, unlocked.

Dean put his lockpick away and and unhooked the lock, setting it, gently on the ground, along with the heavy chain. He, then stood up and lifted the doors open, one after the other. Taking one quick look around, Dean made his way, down the stairs, holding his machete, in strike mode, in case someone ambushed him.

At the bottom of the stairs, the sun reached towards the middle of the room, which was, completely, empty, except for a small body lying there that looked an awful lot like his sister. Her hands were tied behind her back and her ankles were bound, together.

"Taylor?" he called out, softly, but, loud enough she could hear. However, just as Taylor lifted her head, a screeching roar echoed behind him. Dean spun around, just in time to dodge out of the way of a woman's attempt to grab him. Once he saw she was a vampire, his instincts came out and Dean sliced his machete through the air, clear cutting her head off.

His heart beat, fast as he stared at the decapitated head, now rolling around on the floor. He breathed, in and out.

"Dean?" his sister broke his focus, reminding him she was there. Dean hurried over and dropped beside Taylor, helping her, to sit up.

"Taylor! Thank God you're alright!" he pulled his sister into a tight hug, squeezing her tight.

"I wasn't scared, Dean," she assured him. "Honest."

Dean pushed away, to look at her. "That's good, Kiddo," he told her, with a smirk.

"Nope," Taylor shook her head. "I remember what you and Sammy said, and tried to be real brave. I knew Daddy would want me to be brave, too, so I just thought of you, because I knew from your stories, you would come. Even when Mama kept giving me her offer to join them, I didn't give in. Just like you tried to do, in hell when that son of a bitch gave you, his offer."

Dean couldn't help snicker, but, told her, "Don't let Sam hear you cuss, Kiddo." Sam was the stickler, when it came to Taylor, cussing, stating she was too young to sound like a sailor while Dean tended to let some words, slide. Bitch wasn't a word he let slide, but it was funny to hear it come out of his sister's mouth, he had to admit. "Come on. Let's get ya out of here." Dean took out his knife, and started cutting the cloth binds that were around her ankles, first. Once he had that cut, he switched around, behind Taylor, to start cutting those binds, noticing it was already started.

"Kiddo, were you trying to break free, yourself?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I remembered what you said, when you get into a spot like this, to use what's around you." Taylor nodded at a loose nail, sticking up, out of the wooden floor, "I found that nail and thought I could use that. I messed up a little and cut myself, a few times. It was an accident, I swear!" she, quickly, added, as if she would be in trouble.

Dean didn't get mad, though. Instead, he grabbed a hold of her head, in both hands and kissed her forehead. "That's my girl!" he said, proudly. It put a bright smile on her face. Dean finished for her, cutting through the rest of the binds, eventually, freeing his sister. Brother and sister got to their feet. Dean grabbed up his machete and told Taylor, to stay close, behind him. They were about to head back, up the stairs, when a few shadows engulfed them.

"Not so fast, there, Dean."

Dean and Taylor looked up, to see Angela standing right outside, looking down at them. Her arms were crossed and she was surrounded by the same two women who had taken Taylor.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?"

 _ **Sorry it took so long to get this to you. I decided to put a goal on this story, to have it, completely, finished by the time season 12 premieres, next month. Hopefully, I can meet that goal. We're actually getting really close to the end. I'd say, maybe another ten chapters, roughly.**_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Dean and Taylor were taken upstairs, by more of them, where they saw Sam and Jody had been captured, as well. Dean was pushed over to them, while Taylor was moved to the other side of the room, across from them.

"You hurt her, I swear, I will kill you!" he shot over at Angela.

She glared over at him. "I am not a child abuser, Dean."

"Abandonment is a form of abuse, in my opinion."

Angela continued to glare at him, before turning her back on him. "I never wanted it to come to this, Taylor. Hmph. Taylor. Such a boring name." She had changed tones, quick, from sadness to bitterness.

"Y-you let D-Daddy name me," Taylor reminded her mother. Dean figured she was acting brave, but, deep down, Taylor was still timid. She stared up at her, with frightened eyes, shaking, slightly. It was like a Winchester to put up a front.

"Yeah, but, he didn't have to pick a name like that. Doesn't that stupid wife of his know Taylor is a unisex name?" Hearing Angela insult their mother, made Dean's lip curl and tried to break free from the women's hold they had on him. Angela knew it would, too and twisted around, to smirk over at the eldest brother. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"Why are you doing this, Angela?" Sam asked, nodding over at her.

She turned around, to face the middle sibling. "All I wanted was to have a second chance with my youngest daughter. But, apparently, you two brainwashed her into not giving people, second chances."

"You abandoned her!" Dean shot at her. "It's because of you, Taylor had to live through hell!"

Angela turned on him. "You don't think I don't regret that? The minute Mindy told me, what had happened to Taylor, I broke into tears. It haunted me for years, walking away. And, when I finally get up the courage to find her, she wants nothing to do with me?"

"I supported our sister, to give you a second chance," Sam told her.

"Why should I believe that?"

"We let you into our home, didn't we?"

Angela remained silent, that time. She breathed in through her nose. She turned back around to look at her daughter. "Taylor, I'm sorry about all this. I really am."

Taylor looked up at her. "Then, prove it. Let us go." Her voice was quiet because of all the strangers around.

"If I let you and your brothers go, will you come live me?" she asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I want to live with my big brothers. I don't want to move again."

"But, sweetheart, we're family, too."

But, Taylor shook her head, again. "You can't come back and expect to be my family. Family cares about you and has your back, even when it hurts. They're there for you. Family don't even have to be blood, like my big brother, Cas, is." Sam and Dean perked up at their sister calling Cas, her big brother, exchanging looks between them. They couldn't help let out a smile. Wait till Cas hears he's a big brother.

Angela stared back at her daughter. "You're not being fair, Taylor. Give me a chance to be there for you."

"Okay," she agreed, "but, I'm not living with you."

"Don't you want to let your brothers, be brothers and let them live their own lives. They can't if they have to parent their sister," she shrugged.

Taylor fell silent. She looked over at Sam and Dean, sadly. They guessed, she hadn't thought about the sacrifices, her brothers were making for her.

"Don't listen to her, Kiddo," Dean tried to assure her. "We're okay with you living with us, especially now that we know what she really is."

Angela turned on him, on the spot, "And, what is that? Hm?"

"We know you're a vamp."

The corner of her mouth lifted into a smirk. "Yeah, so? What of it?"

"We're not letting you turn our sister into one," Sam told the woman.

Angela turned and walked over to a table, picking up Dean's machete. She looked the blade over, "Why?" she asked and looked over at him. "Would you actually kill your own flesh and blood?" Neither brother said anything. That was the last thing they wanted to do. Not even the last. Angela walked back over to Taylor, walking behind her. Placing a hand on Taylor's shoulder, Angela sneered over at the brothers.

Sam and Dean breathed, heavily, in and out. She can't be. She won't. Please, don't let Angela do it. Their hearts pounded inside their chests as they stood there and watched. Taylor tried to flinch away from her mother's touch, but, Angela only strengthened her grip, keeping her eyes on the brothers.

Dean's fists curled.

Sam tried to plead with Angela. "Please, Angela. Don't do this. You're better than that."

"If I can't have her, then what better way to get even," she shrugged.

"She is giving you a chance to prove yourself," Dean told her, harshly. "That's more than you deserve, at this point."

Taylor struggled against her mother.

"I want her back, all or nothing." Angela looked down at Taylor and, suddenly, a row of sharp teeth appeared, in front of her normal ones. Just as she was about to start the transfusion, Taylor slammed her left elbow into her mother's stomach. Angela keeled over, suddenly grabbing where her daughter had hit, as she moaned in pain.

Taylor turned on her heel, backing away from her mother.

Angela looked up, with her whole head, and snarled. "You little…" She stood up and slapped Taylor across the face, knocking the girl to the floor.

Jody's heart broke for Taylor as Sam and Dean yelled, "Taylor!" They tried to break free, but neither of them could. The women all had a firm grip. Plus, being vampires gave them a boost of strength.

"I thought you weren't a child abuser," Jody was the one who pointed out to Angela.

The moment Taylor had landed on the floor, memories seemed to return. In the first time since back at the bunker, Taylor flinched as Angela stepped closer, her shoes making a sound on the wood. Taylor flinched into a ball, screaming out, no.

"What are…?" Angela didn't understand what her daughter was doing.

"You triggered a bad memory, that's what," Dean spat over at her. "It's hard for her to come back from that. Let us go and let us help her!"

Her confused expression hardened into an angry one. She looked from Dean, back down at her daughter. As she reached down and grabbed Taylor's arm, Taylor flinched from the touch. However, unlike Dean or Sam, Angela didn't take back her hand. Instead, she grabbed onto her arm and pulled Taylor to her feet.

"Taylor, look at me," she told her daughter. It wasn't a harsh tone, but it could have been softer. "Taylor." Taylor stood there, her head down and her eyes shut tight. She was mumbling over and over, that neither of the brothers could hear, clearly, but, could take a wild guess. "Taylor." Angela reached out to brush a hand along her hair. She flinched from the touch. When all seemed hopeless, that was when Dean started singing, _Hey, Jude_. As the words traveled across the room, landing on Taylor's ears, the mumbling started to cease and her eyes, eventually opened.

Taylor lifted her head and looked over just as Dean finished. She turned and tried to run over to him, but, Angela stopped her, holding onto her. With Dean accomplishing what Angela could not, was not sitting well with the woman and things had reached a breaking point. She had someone step forward to hold Taylor, while Angela sliced the side of the blade into the palm of her hand and force fed it to Taylor, who tried to resist some more. She held on to her jaw, to pour the blood into Taylor's mouth. Taylor choked when the blood reached her throat and spit it out. It wasn't enough to stop the transformation.

When Angela let go, Taylor dropped to her hands and knees.

"No!" Dean and Sam had yelled. They watched as their baby sister was turned and dropped onto the floor, as tears poured down her face. The brothers put all their strength into trying to break free, wanting to rip Angela, a new one.

Taylor suddenly clutched her forehead, squeezing her eyes, tight. Dean knew what was happening, having experienced the exact same thing. Everything in the room and even outside, Taylor could now hear, including everyone's heartbeats and blood flowing.

Angela smiled down at her daughter, as if she was proud.

"Someone m-make the noises s-stop," she whimpered. Taylor tried to look around, confused.

"Don't worry, Kiddo!" Dean called to his sister. "We know how to reverse it." A few heads turned, in interest when they heard him.

Taylor tried to stand, stumbling when she did, but, caught herself. "What's going on?" Taylor looked around, lost and scared at the transformation happening with her body.

Satisfied, Angela started over towards where Dean stood, stopping in front of him.

Dean glared at the woman. A look of hatred and bitterness lusted in his eye. "You're gonna pay for that," he told her, quietly, but, coldly.

She just smirked. Angela grabbed onto his arm. Dean tried to pull away from her as she held up the blade of the machete. Using the very tip of it, she made a small incision in his skin, until blood dripped out.

"You're gonna be Taylor's first meal."

If looks could kill, including vampires, Dean would have murdered Angela, a thousand times over.

Angela gave one last smirk and turned around to face Taylor, who was now growing in her new roll of sharp teeth over her regular teeth. "Taylor, darling. I have lunch, ready," she said, in a 1950s motherly kind of way. When she held Dean's arm up, into the air, it stirred up Taylor's newly developed senses, wetting her appetite.

Taylor looked over in their direction. When her eyes and sense of smell caught onto her brother's blood, she stared over at it, like he was a chocolate fountain from Willy Wonka's chocolate factory.

"Don't do it, Buddy," Sam tried to stop his sister. "You can't give into it, otherwise we can't cure you." The same ones who had looked to Dean, in interest, dropped their eyes, in disappointment when Sam said that.

"You know you want it," Angela taunted, waving Dean's arm around as he tried to pull it, loose.

Once all of the sharp teeth were grown in, the smell was unbearable. It was difficult for Taylor, to resist. She lunged for her brother, knocking him, backwards. Angela and the others let go, smiling, satisfied. Taylor had him, pinned, on the floor as Dean held her, back.

"Don't do it, Kiddo. Fight it! Don't give in," he tried to get through to his sister, who had her eyes and mind set on the open wound on his arm. His voice softened as he watched his sister, hungrily, reach for the blood, running down his arm. "Fight it, Kiddo. Come on. Don't do it. Don't give in." Dean tried everything he could think of, to get through to the kid. He even tried to sing the song, again.

Sam could only watch, helplessly. His sister was now what they hunted. It wouldn't be the first time a Winchester turned into a monster, but Sam had hoped Taylor wouldn't be one of them. He had to look away. That's when he realized, everyone's focus was on Taylor. The women had let their guard down, giving Sam a chance to break free and ducked out of the way before they could grab him, again and lunged towards the machete in Angela's hand, managing to grab it and sliced it through the air, taking off her head before she could do anything.

The rest of the women saw their leader's head drop to the floor. Suddenly scared, they fled, taking off. All of them, except for Angela's two friends, who stayed behind. Sam kept them busy while Dean tended to their sister.

He managed to flip over and pin his sister, down, instead. Being a kid vamp, now, it was no easy feat. Taylor was now stronger than he was and, repeatedly, lunged at Dean, who had to shove her, back, down.

"Kiddo, snap out of it!" he yelled, firmly. "I know it's hard, but you don't have to do this." Dean looked, directly, into her eyes. It was, as if, someone put the world on mute, as Taylor's eyes met his. The only sound being her big brother's voice, echoing in her ears."You can do this, Kiddo. Hang in there." His words, slowly, started sinking in. "You're my baby sis. I'm proud of who you've become. Remember what I said about not giving in? This, too. You can fight this. I love you, Kiddo. Snap out of it."

After a minute, Taylor stopped struggling underneath her brother. "D-Dean?"

He gave her a half smile. "Right with you, Kiddo. Always."

"I can hear your heart beating," she told him.

"Yeah, that's the vamp in ya, Kiddo."

Jody had slipped around the fight as Sam kept them busy and grabbed the machete Sam had brought in, joining in, to help the guy. With the two of them, Angela's friends were defeated, as well.

Dean and Taylor stood up, just as Sam decapitated the bartender, which Dean, quickly, shielded their sister from seeing.

"I can really be cured like you were?" Taylor asked of Dean, afterwards.

He nodded. "Yes, as long as you don't drink any blood. And, you're gonna…" Dean paused, hesitating to finish that sentence. He hadn't told his sister, how exactly he was cured, skipping out on that detail.

"What?"

Dean exchanged a look with Sam.

It was Sam who answered. "We're gonna have to use your mom to make the concoction you have to drink."

"How?" she asked, confused.

"Her blood. The blood of the vampire who turned you, turns you, back," he explained to her.

"I have to drink Mama's blood?" A look of disgust and sadness spread across her face.

Sam gave his sister, a sympathetic look. "It's the only way we can cure you, I'm afraid."

Taylor stared up at her brother, sadly, and looked over at her mom. Luckily, Angela was in a position, Taylor couldn't see she was headless.

The four of them headed outside where they had left the Impala. There wasn't a vampire in sight. The women had all fled, somewhere. That wasn't the brothers' main focus, though. Sam and Dean was more focused on getting their sister, cured.

Dean hated it, but when he opened the car door for her, he handcuffed her, to it. "It's for your own good, Kiddo. In case you feel another urge coming on," he explained to her.

Taylor nodded, in understanding. "I know."

Dean wanted to hug his sister, so badly. He didn't want to get close. He had bandaged up his arm, but Taylor would still be able to smell it. So, Dean stood to his feet.

"Dean," she said, as he was about to shut the car door. He stopped so Taylor could say what she wanted to say. "Thank you. For everything."

"No problem, Kiddo," he told her and shut the door, the rest of the way, gently, since she was attached to the door handle.

Jody kept an eye on the kid while the brothers drained Angela's body of the amount of blood they needed, as well as, salt and burned it, burying it, out back, along with her friends. Dean had turned on the car, so the kid had the a/c blowing on her. When they returned, the sun had started peeking its rays in the car and Taylor told them, she understood why her mother didn't want to be touched. The sun's rays was burning her skin like a bad sunburn.

Finding some cardboard inside, Sam and Dean put it up, in Taylor's window. It wouldn't stop the sun from peeking into the other windows, especially the rear window. But, Dean needed to be able to see as he drove. It helped, a little.

Sam sat in the back, with his sister. Both him and Dean kept an eye on her, who stared out the window, where there was a small opening, underneath the cardboard, the whole way home, wincing when the sun was able to reach her. Sam tried to shield Taylor from the sun, using his hand. He even tried to sit forward, on the edge. How does a vampire survive in a desert? Arizona would probably be even worse for one.

Taylor kept poking at her gums, feeling around for the extra set of teeth. Finally, after a long time of not speaking, she asked, "Is this real life?"

Dean looked up at the rear-view mirror, at his sister. "What?"

"Is this real life?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so, Kiddo," he told her, sadly, looking straight, ahead..

Taylor frowned. "You totally ruined it," she told him.

"Huh?" Now, he was confused.

"I was trying to make things, funny and reenact that kid after the dentist, I showed you, that one time and you ruined it."

"Yeah, Dean, get with the program," Jody teased the guy, which Sam joined in, too.

"Sorry, sheesh," he told Taylor and grinned. "We can start again, can't we?"

She shook her head. "Moment's gone." Taylor tried to lean back, but, with her hands, handcuffed to the door, it was uncomfortable. So, she leaned on the door, instead, listening to the different conversations that passed by. After a moment, she spoke again. "We should start a YouTube channel."

That was a random thought.

Sam rolled with it, wanting to keep his sister's mind occupied. "What would we do?" he asked her.

"Taylor shrugged. "I don't know. Something's always funny at our house. I'm sure we'd get a lot of views."

"The day in the life of a Winchester. Who in the world would watch that?" Dean laughed at the thought, shaking his head.

"Honestly, two brothers taking care of their sister? I bet a lot of girls would dig a guy like that," said Jody.

Dean glanced over at the woman, at that. "Sam, bust out your phone. Start filming!"

Sam snickered, which he did, too, along with the girls. It was nice to be able to laugh when life threw hellish curveballs at you.

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex, parking in his usual spot and slid out. He opened Taylor's door, unlocking the cuffs. Taylor had to hold back, as much as she could, to keep her thirst down, No easy task there. She looked like a drug addict, who desperately needed their fix. On top of that, Taylor had to run to the apartment, considering she was snatched from her bed, thus, wasn't wearing shoes. The super speed came in handy, there. Though, if she hadn't been turned, Dean would have, gladly, carried his sister to the apartment.

When the brothers and Jody got up to the apartment, Taylor was standing on the welcome mat, not wanting to step off. It was hot like the ground, but not as much. Dean unlocked the door and let his sister run in, first.

Sam and Dean got right to work, mixing the cure that their grandfather had taught them. Dean had Taylor drink it, over the kitchen sink, when they finished.

"Why?"she asked, holding the glass in her hand.

"Because, you're gonna vomit and I don't want it all over the carpet," Dean informed her. "I don't feel like shampooing the carpet, today."

Sam looked at his brother, strangely. "Dean, you're scaring me with the Martha Stewart thing you've got going on."

"Shut up," he told him and told Taylor, to down the hatch.

Taylor stared into the drink, disgusted. She had rather have taken the awful medicine Sam had given her when she was sick, then have to take that. With Dean telling her to take it like peeling off a band-aid, she downed the whole thing, trying hard not to gag. When she finished the whole thing. Taylor made gagging noises as Dean took the glass back.

"So, when's it gonna hit me?" Right after she said that, Taylor threw the concoction back up. Dean reached over and rubbed her back until she got it all out of her system. Once she did, Taylor keeled over, which Dean caught her as Taylor cried out from the pain.

"It'll be alright, Kiddo. I got ya," Dean comforted his sister.

Taylor groaned. Tears were pouring down her face as she jolted in his arms. Shaking, she reached over and grasped Dean's overshirt in her hand, pulling on it. Her eyes, squeezed, tight as she gritted her teeth. Taylor buried her tear-stained face into her brother's shirt. The regression was unbearable until finally, she passed right out. Taylor laid, limp, against her brother.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks between each other. Neither one had handled, watching their sister, well.

Dean leaned over, using his thumb to raise her upper lip and pressed on her gums. Nothing was there. Just her normal set of teeth, which he noticed, were a little crooked and her front teeth stuck out, a little. He guessed his sister had been a thumb-stucker when she was little. Made sense, considering he and Sam had been, as well, until John put a stop to it, as soon as possible. Since Taylor didn't have that luxury, no one probably did, or at least, caught it, in time.

He lifted his sister into his arms and carried her into her bedroom, laying Taylor on her bed. "Sorry you had to go through all that, Kiddo," Dean told Taylor, softly, as he leaned over her. He watched his sister for two minutes until his phone beeped, alerting the guy, he had a text message. Dean stood up, pulling the phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. It was from Crowley, wanting to speak, in private and to meet him at the _Rockhouse Bar_.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Dean walked into the bar, alone. Sam stayed back, with the girls. He wanted to tag along with his brother, but, Dean had him, stay, since Crowley wanted Dean to come alone. The eldest Winchester looked around the bar for the demon.

The young woman standing at the greeter's podium, asked if he was alone.

"Uh, no. I'm meeting someone here." At that point, Crowley caught Dean's view. The demon was sitting over at the bar. He let the women know, he would see himself over there, thanking her and made his way over. Dean took a seat on the stool, two seats from Crowley. "What did you want me for?"

Crowley was hunched over a glass of some alcoholic drink. He glanced over at the younger man, looking away, at the bar. "I've been thinking a lot about your sister," he admitted.

The bartender had come over while Dean was sitting down. He ordered a beer before he replied, "Okay?" when the bartender left to go grab him, one. "You ready to start telling us why you helped us?"

Crowley was silent. He didn't speak until after Dean had his beer and the two of them were left alone. Dean took a drink as the demon continued. "Can't believe I'm saying this. The runt's gotten to me."

Dean stared at him, unsure he had heard that right. "Come again?"

He looked over at Dean. "Has she told you?"

"About?"

"About that day I found her?"

Dean shifted on his stool. "No," he said. "Just that you found her. Taylor didn't know who you were. Just that you sounded like someone from Hogwarts."

Crowley watched his drink. Things grew silent. Since it was during the day, there wasn't that many people there. The ones that were, chatted around them, semi noisily.

Dean held his beer up to his mouth. "So, what happened?"

"I ordered two of my men to take charge of Greg and Amy Donnerson, as more henchmen. They had both made a deal with me, if I could wipe their slate, clean. That was before your brother…"

He nodded, looking from Crowley, to the bar. "Before Sam pumped ya with human blood."

"I didn't care, then, what they wanted it, clean for. When I saw her lying there, on the kitchen floor…" Crowley stirred his drink, with the straw. "She looked worse than what I had inflicted on my own son," he admitted. "Wearing nothing but a pair of undergarments, bruised where her clothes would hide them. It…" He shook his head.

Dean just stared at the bar, not wanting to think of his sister, having to go through all that.

"You know it was, mostly, them who had control."

Dean's eyes switched from the bar, repeatedly. "Who?"

"The hosts. My men, gladly, took a backseat, just so they could watch. I told them not to touch her. So, they let them take control."

"Why didn't you stop it, yourself?" Dean questioned. "Taylor could have died by the time Sam and I got there."

Crowley did not look at Dean. "Still had my pride, I guess. So, I made sure you boys got there, in time, to do it for me. Hinted at your angel pal and went on my way."

Dean took another drink, in disbelief. So, Taylor did make the king of hell, a big ol' softy, after all. Who knew? He swallowed and sighed, setting his beer, back down. "So, you helped us because the kid got to ya, huh?" Dean gave a short laugh, looking at the opposite edge of the bar, from him. "Never thought I'd live to see the day."

"I was surprised when you asked me not to just give her, back," Crowley told him. "I've actually had clients sell their souls to have their kids back, from CPS."

"Why?" he questioned, surprised to hear that. "They're just gonna end right back in foster care, in ten years. Especially if the kid's little."

"People don't think of the consequences their actions lead them." Crowley took a sip of his drink.

Dean shrugged at that. "Guess not." He could relate, there. Things got quiet again until Dean finally said, "thanks."

Crowley motioned to that, but didn't look, directly, at Dean. "What?" he asked, before he did.

Dean took another drink of his beer. "For what you did. Helping Taylor, and us. I'm sure the kid wouldn't have made it another day if you hadn't."

Crowley took another sip, not saying a word.

Taylor had come around, later that evening, after Dean had returned. She staggered from her room, over to where he was sitting in his chair, immediately climbing in, beside him, like a small child would. Dean let her, though and Taylor laid on his lap, resting her head on his left shoulder.

"Hey, Kiddo," he greeted his sister, softly. "How you feel?" He had set his beer on the floor, beside his chair, so Dean could wrap his arms around her.

"My head hurts and I'm thirsty," she admitted.

"You want some Aspirin?"

She nodded.

"Have you taken a pill, before?"

That time, Taylor shook her head.

"Come on. I'll teach ya." Dean encouraged his sister, off of him, so he could stand. He grabbed an Aspirin from his bathroom and a water bottle from the fridge. "All you do is, pop the pill to the back of your throat and swallow. The water will even help it, go down," he explained.

Taylor nodded. She held out her hand when Dean handed it to her, dumping it into her palm.

"Don't chew. Otherwise, it's gonna be really gross."

Taylor popped the pill into her mouth like her brother told her to do and used the water, to wash it, the rest of the way, down. It took a couple tries since it was her first time, until she finally got one, drinking a big gulp of water.

"You good?" Dean asked, making sure.

She nodded, looking at the sink.

"You hungry? Did your mom, at least, feed ya?"

"Yeah," Taylor replied. "They served good food, actually. I had to tell Mama I couldn't eat onions, but her friend made me, the best bacon burger I ever had."

"Really," Dean was impressed. Even though his sister was kidnapped, at least she was fed. "You hungry, now, though? When did you last eat?"

"I had breakfast. That was it."

Then it hit him. "How did you eat? You were tied up."

"She only tied me up, because I tried to escape, when they went to sleep, this morning. That's why they were up when you got there."

Dean nodded, in understanding. "Want me to fix ya, anything?"

She shrugged, "I can make a cheese crisp."

"You sure? I can make it, for ya," he offered.

"No, I can do it. Thanks, big bro." Taylor hugged him around the waist. Dean smiled, hugging her, in return. He kissed the top of her head and let Taylor fix her cheese crisp.

Sam had come out of his room when Taylor was taking her plate over to the table. When she saw him, Taylor set it down and dashed over, tackling her other big brother. Sam embraced himself, for the ambush, squeezing his sister, tight.

"Missed ya, Buddy," he told her.

"Missed you, too, Sammy." Taylor was squeezing around his waist.

Sam ended up, lifting his sister, off of her feet and holding her, which Taylor hugged his neck. He never wanted to let her go, holding Taylor for a long time, even long after his arms started getting sore. Sam could feel his eyes, glossing over, glad his baby sister was safe and sound, back with them where she belonged.

Jody walked over, from the couch, joining where Dean was standing. She was smiling, glad the kid was safe, too.

It was Taylor, who ended the hug. Sam, reluctantly, put her, down, on her feet.

"Hey," Dean got her attention. "How about greeting our guest." He motioned over at Jody, with his head.

Taylor looked over at the woman. She waved. "Hi, Jody," she greeted, shyly.

"Hey there, Taylor," Jody smiled, in return. "Glad you're okay."

"Thank you," Taylor told her, being polite.

She turned back to Dean. "Can we watch a movie, tonight?"

"Sure, Kiddo. That sound good to everyone?"

"Sounds good, to me," Jody agreed, as did, Sam.

"No _Mean Girls_ ," he told Taylor which she frowned at. "We've watched that movie, a hundred times, already. How about something different, this time."

She agreed, reluctantly. "Oh kay."

So, instead, the four of them picked out a movie, to watch, on Netflix. Sam popped some popcorn, passing the bowl around while they watched. Taylor laid with Dean, for the first half of the movie. The other half, she moved over to the couch, to snuggle up with Sam, who had his feet up, on the coffee table.

Once the brothers' time off, ended, they returned to work. Jody stayed with Taylor, during the day while she visited, bonding with the kid. It took a couple days, but Taylor started warming up to her. In fact, the day Jody had to leave, Taylor cried for her not to. She had liked having another female around. Jody assured her, she'd come back to visit. She had a job to get back to, though. Taylor understood, but it still wasn't easy to say goodbye, which added to the guilt Sam held onto, about having to take his sister away from her friends and school.

The rest of the summer came and went. For the fourth of July, Dean grilled up some hamburgers and hotdogs, having a cookout with George and Frieda and invited them, to go watch the fireworks, at a ballpark. Afterwards, Dean dropped the couple off, at home, making sure they got upstairs, safely. Sam's friend, Steven had invited them, out to the desert, to set off fireworks from the grocery store.

Steven was the one to teach Taylor about poppers. "Just toss them at the ground like that," he showed her, tossing one at the dirt, which sparked as it went off.

Taylor took one from him and tossed it, herself, like the guy had shown her. She had flinched at first, the first time Steven had done it. Taylor was still mute around her brother's friend, since the two, rarely, was around each other. She could sense he was a nice guy, though.

The men set off the rest of the fireworks, standing back, with Taylor, to watch. Afterwards, they sat on the hoods of their cars, for a couple hours, talking about nothing, in particular. That was also the night, Steven met Cas, but, the angel didn't share what he really was. Sam and Steven wasn't that close of friends. Steven had tried to get his own friend, to join them, but couldn't get him away from the video games and explained, he never really could, when it came to stuff like that. Sam and Dean had met his friend the weekend they had gone shooting. He was a cool guy, it seemed. Just one of those laid-back gamers.

A couple weekends before the fourth of July, was Father's day. Taylor enlisted Sam's help just as she had done with Dean, to help her make breakfast. Jody had still been there, so, while the brothers were at work, the girls went to pick out something, for Dean. Taylor, mostly, looked in the craft aisle, so she could make him, something. It was hard, deciding what to get her oldest brother. Jody suggested making a handprint for Dean, explaining she would do it, with her son, for his father. Taylor loved the idea. Only, she decided to do it, a different way. Since Dean liked baseball, Taylor got the idea, to paint a ball they got from the sports section.

Doing it out on the front porch, Taylor had painted her hand, blue, Dean's favorite color. Though, Dean had just told her that. Truthfully, he never really had a favorite, so he pulled from his early childhood days, when he last did have one. Once it was painted, she grasped the ball in her hand, transferring the paint onto it and and had Jody write _I Love you, Big Bro_ on the other side. Taylor also made Dean a card, drawing a lion on the front, this time and wrote _happy father's day, Dean_. Inside, she had Jody write:

 _Dear Dean,_

 _Like Sammy, you're the best big brother, in the whole world! You can be mean, sometimes, but, only when you're trying to teach me, something. Plus, you're not mean like some of my foster parents are. You care about me and I love you, so much, that no one could measure it. It'd be impossible. Even though, you both do things that Daddy is supposed to, you're more like a dad than Sammy is. You taught me how to fix a car and how to cook. You make me, happy when I'm sad and cheer me up when I'm not feeling well. Oh, and you tell awesome stories about yours, Sammy, and Daddy's adventures. Chuck's are good, but, I like your version, better. Thank you for all you do, Dean! I love you!_

 _Love, your sis,_

 _Taylor_ (Taylor had signed it, herself)

When Taylor woke Dean, Father's day morning and he read the card, he smiled at the heartfelt words. Dean really liked the ball, she had painted for him, too. He even got a stand for it, later that day, having Taylor tag along. Between Father's day and the fourth of July, that summer ended up being the best one, all of the Winchester siblings ever had and it ended with a blast, as well, since Taylor's birthday was towards the end, right before school started.

On top of that, Taylor had eventually worked up the courage to participate in sleepovers. Mary Ann, from Taylor's soccer team, ended up also being on her volleyball team. The soccer coach was Mary Ann's dad. This time, her mother coached the team, so, Taylor was already familiar with them.

At first, Taylor slept over, with Mary Ann's other friends. But, Taylor didn't want to participate in the activities the girls did, such as painting their nails and looking through teen magazines. Instead, she watched _Dragon Ball Z_ scenes on YouTube. The girls tried to include her, but Taylor, stubbornly, refused and ended up, calling Dean to come pick her up, around 10:30, that night.

"How come you didn't want to stay?" he asked, on the drive, home.

Taylor was looking out her window. "All they wanted to do was paint their nails and look at stupid magazines," she told him.

"Isn't that what girls do?"

"Not me," she shook her head, looking over at Dean. "My nails will taste funny if I painted them."

Dean raised an eyebrow at that response. "Taste funny?" At the next red light, he looked, directly at his sister. "Are you biting your nails, Kiddo?"

"Yes. Why?" Taylor asked.

"It's a bad habit. Plus, think of the dirt and stuff that get under your nails, that can make you sick." Dean was full-on, dad mode. In fact, when he got home, Dean researched how he could help his sister break her nail-biting habit, since neither him or Sam was never a nail-biter, and didn't know anyone who was. The main reasons he found why kids bite their nails, was either stress or boredom, and read that he should find out, why, first. So, the next day, which was a Sunday, Dean had a talk with Taylor.

Taylor leaned her arms on the arm of her brother's chair. "I started doing it when I was six, after Matt hurt me. I would hide under the bed, biting my nails. I just kept doing it, since," she explained. Every few seconds, Taylor would lift her bare feet, balancing on her arms. All summer, the kid wore nothing but basketball shorts and a T-shirt. Sometimes, a white tank top.

"Would you like to stop?" he asked, remaining patient with his sister.

She just shrugged. "Half the time, I don't really think about it."

"That's probably why your teeth are messed up," Dean realized. "I thought you used to be a thumb-sucker."

"No, I was. Matt stopped that. He would smack my hand, super hard every time he saw me, suck my thumb. It hurt so bad, I never wanted to do it around him. Then, I just stopped altogether. That's how I started biting my nails. I never wanted to suck on it, but, I still needed to do something, so I sucked on the nail part, then I started biting them."

"Sam and I never bit our nails, but we sucked our thumbs when we were small."

Taylor pushed forward, balancing on her arms, again. "Really?" she asked. "How did you stop?"

"Dad would keep reminding us not to, and would put this paste on our thumbs that his mom would put on his, when he was little," he explained.

Sam looked over at them, from the TV. "I didn't know that," he admitted.

"Dad told me, one night, between hunts," Dean told him. "We were looking back, before the fire, one night. That's when Dad started telling me 'bout his own childhood and how he thought his dad had abandoned him."

"Is that why Daddy didn't want to give me up?" Taylor asked, sad for their dad. "'Cause, he didn't want me, thinking he abandoned me?"

"Maybe," he shrugged at her. "I don't know, Kiddo."

Taylor lifted herself, partly, and threw herself on her brother, which he moaned.

"Taylor Mary. What have I told you about jumping on me?" Dean scolded his sister and took YouTube away, for the next two days.

"No," she whined, now standing, again. "I'm sorry, Dean. Please don't take away YouTube."

"I told you, several times, now, not to jump on me, Taylor. If you can't listen, then your ass is gonna be grounded."

"But," she tried to protest.

"Should I double it?"

Taylor dashed over to Sam, burying her face into his side and cried.

Sam rubbed her back, up and down. "Dean's not trying to be mean, Buddy," he assured her, gently. "You'll have YouTube, back, on Wednesday. Alright?" Taylor didn't respond. She just cried into her brother's shirt.

That had been Taylor's second grounding. Dean was good on his word about Taylor leaving that Snickers bar in the Impala. That had been a whole week, which had flown by, fast, though, since Jody was there to keep Taylor, occupied, along with Chuck's books. Now, Taylor was reading through the books from the year, leading up to Dean going to hell. She had enjoyed the couple where John was included, Taylor didn't like how Sam had argued with him and had come into his room, to lecture his ear off. Sam took his break from work and had a nice long chat about how him and John had argued a lot, growing up and who their dad was, as a person. Saying it out loud, made Sam realize how stubborn his sister was, and realized the moments she would snap, was her version of the temper, she had come to inherit from John.

Taylor did go back to Mary Ann's house, just one on one, with only Mary Ann, where they watched movies and ate junk food. Since Taylor was still twelve, she still wanted to do kid stuff and hadn't made it to the teenager faze, yet. She also hung out with Julie, a few times, over the summer. Taylor couldn't spend the night with Julie, but, once her case worker approved it, Julie spent overnight passes at the Winchester apartment, which the girls spread comforters out, in the living room and watched YouTube, for most of the night until Dean told them they were being too loud and made them go to sleep. It was three in the morning, anyway. Taylor finally slept in like her brothers urged her to do. Sam and Dean was so relieved when they woke up, the next morning and she was still sleeping.

At the end of July, early August, was when the dreaded day finally came. Sam was home, alone with his sister, working at his desk. He saw her go in. Not even a minute later, he jumped at the sound of his nickname. Transferring the customer he was on the phone with, to someone else, apologizing, Sam threw down his headset and rushed right into the bathroom, at the speed of light. Or, it seemed like it.

Taylor was sitting on the toilet. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Bud?" he asked, in the doorway.

"I-I-I-I-I." she couldn't get the words out.

"Whoa there. Take it, easy, Buddy." Sam had her, steady her breathing before continuing, kneeling beside her. Once he got his sister, calm, he asked again, what was wrong.

"I started." The words that had escaped, froze Sam to the spot. The middle Winchester looked down, to find blood in his sister's underwear. His heart skipped a beat, not knowing what to do. Of course this had to happen when he was all alone with Taylor. Sure, he knew some, from living with Jessica, but, they never talked, in depth, about it.

Sam jumped to his feet and ran back to his room, to grab his phone. He called Jody, asking her for help on what to do. "Um, hi, Jody," he said, into the phone.

"Hey, Sam. What's up? Is something wrong?" Jody was driving in her truck, making her rounds.

"Uh, nothing. I mean, it's something, but, it's not bad. I mean, I don't think it is. I mean, no, it's not bad." Sam had started rambling and could not stop himself.

"Sam. Sam. Sam!" Jody had to raise her voice, a tad and had to calm him, down like he had done for Taylor. "Tell me what's wrong? Is it Taylor?"

"Uh, yeah," he admitted. "She, um. She, uh...she started, today. Just now, actually." Sam could not believe he was having a conversation to someone, about menstruation. This was so awkward and it made the guy, very uncomfortable. He had hoped Dean would have been here, at least.

Jody knew what Sam meant, right away. "Oh," she replied. But, she remained calm and walked Sam through it, for Taylor. First of all, since he was the only one home, he had to see if Dean was on his way home, yet and see if he could stop at the store. Jody explained to Sam, what to tell Dean to get and everything else that came with the territory, and to call her, back, if they needed any more help. The most important part was to remain calm, for Taylor. It was a normal thing, that all girls had to go through and the last thing Taylor needed, was stress. Sam thanked her, taking deep breaths and slowed his heart rate. When the middle sibling and Jody hung up, Sam called Dean, next.

Dean answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Dean. You on your way home?" he asked him.

"I am. Why?"

"Um, we need you to stop at the store."

"For what?"

"Uh...for pads," Sam told him and waited for his brother's reaction.

Dean stared forward, thinking. "Pads? You mean writing pads?"

"No. I mean feminine pads." The minute Sam clarified what kind of pads, Dean needed to get, it sunk in.

Dean freaked. "No, no, no, no, no, no. No," he said. "No, today can't be the day. No, please, Sammy. Don't make me do this."

"Dean, Taylor's stuck on the toilet and I'm the only one here. Plus, you're already out, driving. Please, do this. For our sister," he pleaded with him.

Dean moaned, towards the ceiling of the Impala, facing the road, before he crashed. "Do I really have to?" Now, he was sounding like Taylor.

"Yes, Dean. Please?"

"Fine," he gave in. He didn't like, though.

Sam thanked him and explained to his brother what Jody had told him. Dean pulled into the parking lot of the next shopping center, stopping at Walmart. He parked and had to take a deep breath before forcing himself out of the car. Taking another deep breath, he took a step forward, towards the store, heading inside.

A greeter greeted him, cheerfully and asked if he needed a cart. Dean declined the offer, politely before mustering up the courage to ask for help. The sooner he found the pads, the sooner he could get this over with.

"Do you…." He blew out some air, trying to make eye contact. "...have...little girl...uh, I mean. My sister just...she started her...um...I was wondering where…."

The greeter, being a woman, smiled, sweetly, at Dean and told him, "Aisle twelve."

Dean thanked her and speed-walked passed, heading in that direction. He looked at each sign, hanging above the aisle, looking for aisle twelve. As he did, it felt like people were were watching him. What would they think if they saw a guy go down the feminine aisle? Would they think he was some kind of a pervert or something?

When he found the right aisle, Dean turned straight down and began looking for the pads Jody had said, to get for Taylor. To his horror, there were many kinds. Why did females need so many, for? After searching for ten minutes, Dean called Sam, back.

"Sam, I can't find them. Can I just grab any of them?" he grabbed one package, looking at the front of it, "this one looks good."

"They have to fit, Dean. Remember, Taylor's smaller than other girls her age," Sam reminded him. "Are they regular?"

"I don't know." Dean, quickly, scanned the front. "No, these are super. Isn't bigger better safe than sorry, in case she leaks?"

"Jody said, to start with regular sized until Taylor can pick out what she finds comfortable," Sam told his brother.

Dean looked around the shelves. "Well, I don't see them. How are you so calm, anyway?"

"I'm…" Sam looked over at the bathroom, for a split second, lowering his voice. "I'm freaking out, on the inside, Dean. Jody told me, if I didn't remain calm, Taylor won't be. So, we have to play it, cool, for her sake."

That was actually a valid point. Dean took a deeper and longer breath, in, letting it out. He looked around, one last time, finally finding the right ones. Grabbing the package, he told Sam he was on his way, as soon as he paid for them, and hung up.

Here came the hard part. Facing the cashier.

Dean searched for one, that didn't have a line, wishing there was self check-out. He stopped at a twenty items or less check-out, waiting for a couple college kids, to finish. The whole time, Dean scanned the place around him, hoping no one noticed what he had under his arm, and reminded himself, it was for his sister. He could do this. It was bad enough he was covered in plaster, from the day's workload. Now, he was a guy, covered in dry sweat and plaster, and holding a package of feminine pads. What did that say to strangers?

When his time came, he set them on the counter, nonchalantly, looking the other way, quickly, pulling out his wallet, without making eye contact with the cashier.

The cashier, who was a short woman, in her fifties, scanned the package. She looked up at Dean and asked, "Are you, her father?" smiling, sweetly, to help ease his nerves.

He muttered, "Uh, brother, actually," pulling out a twenty.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You must be a very loving brother, to buy your sister, her pads," she told him.

 _Don't say it, out loud!_ He thought, really embarrassed by this point.

The cashier bagged the pads, setting them on top of the thing, and took the twenty. She opened the register, and counted out his change, passing it to him, along with the receipt. "You have a wonderful day, now." She smiled, which Dean thanked her, grabbing the bag, and got the heck out of there.

Dean hurried out of the store, so fast, the greeter had to check, to make sure he wasn't stealing anything. When she saw who he was and his purchase, she understood and sent him on his way. Dean dashed out to the Impala, getting in, as soon as possible and drove home.

When he had gotten home, Sam told him, Taylor had decided to get into the shower, to get ready for bed, already. Dean reached his upper body in the bathroom, setting the bag on the counter.

"Kiddo, they're right here, on the counter," he yelled over the shower.

Taylor poked her head out. "How do I put them on?" she asked.

"What do you mean, 'how do you put them on?' I thought the group home taught you."

"Not how to use them."

"Well, I don't know. I'm a guy. I didn't even know what to get you." When Dean saw the terrified look on his sister's face, he calmed himself. "We'll call Jody when you get out. Okay?"

She nodded.

Dean left the bathroom, so Taylor could get out and get dressed. She sat on the toilet and called Jody from her phone. Dean got started on dinner, making one of his sister's favorites. When Taylor finally emerged from the bathroom, she was walking with her chin pinned to her chest.

Sam stood up from the couch, going over to wrap his arms around her. "It'll be alright, Bud," he assured her and tried to lift her into his arms. But, Taylor shoved away, shaking her head at him.

"No, Sammy," she scolded her brother.

"Why don't you want me to pick you up, Bud?"

"I might get blood all over you," she whimpered. "What if I spill while I'm sleeping, tonight? Or, sit the wrong way?"

"It's okay, Bud. It can be cleaned up if you leak. It's not that big of a deal," he assured his sister. But, Taylor still wasn't convinced. She was sucking in her lip and her chest heaved, in and out.

"Jody says it lasts five to seven days, every month until I get old."

"It's part of becoming a woman, Bud. I know a little about it from my girlfriend. I know about the hormones and the anxiety you might have."

"And, we're aware you might get pissy at us, from time to time," Dean called over to them.

Taylor's eyes shot over to Dean and the waterworks were started. "I don't want to grow up," she shook her head, and let the tears pour. "I don't want this, Sammy. I don't want to be a woman. I want to stay a kid, forever."

Sam took his sister, by the shoulder, and gently nudged her over to the chair, closest to them. When he had her, sit, Taylor jumped right back up and checked to make sure she didn't get any blood on the chair. Sam, gently, pushed his sister, back down and kneeled in front of her.

He took Taylor's hands in his and looked up into her tear-stained face. "Listen, Buddy. All this means, is that you can now produce children of your own, that's all. You're still, legally, a kid until you're eighteen. And, you're also, always, going to be my baby sister and my little buddy. Okay?" Sam kept his tone, soft and comforting.

Taylor sniffed in, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. She nodded at her brother.

"We all have to grow up, soon, anyway," he continued. "It's a part of life. Dean had to grow up, faster, when he was much younger than you. I was your age when I had to grow up. But, we won't make you grow up, faster you're ready. We'll make sure you stay a kid, for as long as possible. No matter what, we'll always make sure of that."

Taylor sniffed in, again.

Dean put a lid over the skillet and turned the heat down, before walking over to his brother and sister. He leaned his arms on the back of the chair, standing beside Taylor. "Sammy's right, Kiddo. This doesn't change anything. We'll help you get through this. You're a strong kid, Kiddo." Dean reached over and wiped the tears off her face, with the back of his fingers. "I know we were freaked out, before. We're guys. We never had a girl around, close enough to have to deal with this kind of thing." Sam gave him a look that reminded Dean, he did, with Jessica. " _I_ never had to deal with this thing." Dean never talked about this, with Lisa, and when she had conversations with her sister, he would walk out of the room and see what her brother-in-law was up to, who would be playing video games with Ben. Now, Dean wished he had listened to Lisa and her sister. But, he knew he had to deal with it, now and would suck it up for his baby sister. He knew the next few days would be very emotional and even though she had Jody, to call, for questions, him and Sam were needed, just as much, for support.

The brothers hugged and kissed their baby sister, reminding her, for the million and one time, how much they loved her.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Taylor's first cycle ended by the end of the first week of August, which was good, because Sam and Dean had went along with having her party at a water park, and Dean didn't want everything be for nothing. If the birthday girl couldn't swim, what was the point of having a party at a water park? Also, they didn't give refunds, either. At least, not for something as backing out because the kid had started.

All week, Taylor had prayed her cycle would end, in time and was super excited to finally have a party. Growing up in foster care, no one really took the time, to make her party, extra special, the way her brothers were. There were foster parents that did give her a cake and presents, and a small celebration, but, not an actual party, with friends and family, that would last all day. So, when Taylor woke up, dry, Friday morning, the day before her party, she shouted in excitement, scaring the crap out of Sam and Dean, who had thought she was in danger. Dean had even grabbed his gun, like he had done, before.

On the way home, from work, Cas had called Dean, asking if he could present Taylor's gift from him, a day early.

"Why can't you wait and give it to her, at the party, tomorrow?" Dean asked.

" _I don't think it would be wise, to give this, in front of everyone,"_ the angel explained. " _Also, I can't wrap it."_

Dean narrowed his eyes, staring ahead, in confusion. "Cas, please tell me, you didn't get Taylor, a pony. Did you?"

" _Why would I give her, a miniature version of a horse? No, I got her, something else. It took me a couple months and I had to call in, a few favors, but, I finally managed to do it. As they, sort of, say. I have friends, in 'high' places,"_ Cas sounded as though he was trying to pull a Dean, making a reference.

He shook his head. "I don't get it."

" _I have friends in 'high' places,"_ Cas put emphasis on high. Dean still didn't get it. " _You know. 'High' places. Like that country singer who has friends, in low places, but my friends are up in heaven."_

Dead silence.

Finally, Dean told him, "Once you get to the point where you have to explain yourself, it takes the funny part of the joke. Cas, what did you do?"

"Just something for Taylor. And," he, quickly, added, "there are no negative repercussions. I got special permission for this."

"Okay, what is it?"

" _You'll find out, tonight. If that's okay if I present it, beforehand."_

"That's fine, Cas, especially since now I'm really itching to know what it is. And, it better not be furry and poops a lot."

There was some silence. "I am not sure of the bowel movement habits, but, I wouldn't call it, furry," Cas said,

"Cas, what did you get her?" The line hung up, at that. "Cas!" Dean looked at the phone, to see his home screen. "Damn it, Cas," he cursed at it and put the phone away, in his pocket.

When Dean got back to the apartment, he told Sam about Cas wanting to give Taylor, her present, early, instead of at the party. Sam wasn't sure what it could be, either and was just as curious as Dean.

Later, after dinner, Dean suggested Taylor go get ready for bed. Neither of the brothers had told their sister, Cas was bringing her present by, early. While she was in the shower, there was a knock on the door. It was Cas. Every time Cas appeared, his usual way, it would always scare the crap out of Taylor, so Sam and Dean finally persuaded the angel to use the front door, like a human would.

"So, what's this surprise of yours, Cas?" Dean asked, folding his arms, tightly, across his chest, when Sam had shut the door, behind the angel.

"Where's Taylor?" Cas, also, asked.

"In the shower," Sam answered.

Cas finally started to explain his reasoning for the upcoming gift. "Look, I've been thinking of something to make up to the kid, for what happened. Something big. I could only think of one thing and one thing, only."

"What's that?" he asked.

The angel switched his eyes between Sam and Dean. "I resurrected your father."

Sam and Dean's heads straightened, at the sound of that, as they stared at the angel.

It was Dean who said, "Come, again? You want to run that by us, again?"

"I pulled a few strings with a few friends of mine, who are higher up, explained Taylor's situation, and they talked to their superior. They agreed, considering Taylor's background," he explained.

Dean unhooked one of his hands. "Hold on. Since when does angels, willingly, for no reason, resurrect someone?"

"Angels are allowed to perform one miracle, every thousand years or so," Cas replied. "Depending on the person, it's for. Since the angels don't have a thing against your sister, like they do you, Taylor was chosen to be given a miracle, for her birthday."

"I'm getting a miracle?" Cas, Sam, and Dean turned their heads, to see Taylor walk out of the bathroom, switching the light off, in the process.

"How much did you hear, Kiddo?" Dean asked of his sister.

"Just that last part about me, getting a miracle for my birthday," she answered, honestly. Taylor looked over at Cas. "What is it?"

The angel smiled for the kid. "The best thing I could think to give you." Cas, then, headed back, towards the front door and opened it, to reveal, none other than John Winchester, standing right there, on the welcome mat. He looked the same as the brothers last saw him. "Happy birthday, Taylor."

Taylor stood there, rooted to the spot, staring over at the man. Not only that, but, Sam and Dean stood there, in surprise. Was this really happening? Was their father really alive?

The porch light illuminated the rugged man in spotlight. He smiled, "Hey, baby girl." John was looking right at Taylor. He also looked over at his boys. "Hey, boys." Cas had already filled the man in on everything.

Dean managed to be the first to speak. "Dad? Is that really you?"

"It's me, tiger," John replied and stepped inside the apartment, letting Cas shut the door behind him. The moment he stopped, Taylor dashed over and, literally jumped on her father, almost knocking him over. She held onto him, tight, gripping his shirt in both hands, as her legs slid down his until they were back on the floor. John held his daughter, in return, holding one arm around her head, like a crown and held a long kiss on top. When he ended the kiss, John spoke in a soft voice. "I didn't know any of that would happen to you, baby girl. I am so sorry."

"It's okay, Daddy," Taylor replied and looked up at her father, with just her eyes. "I forgive you."

John smiled. "Thanks, baby girl." At that, he squeezed, tighter, holding another kiss on her head. "You are just as beautiful as the day you were born."

"I am?" she asked, her eyebrows rising at that statement.

"You bet."

"Wait a minute," Taylor suddenly realized and rushed to her bedroom. For the few seconds the kid was gone for, father and sons took the time to hug, as well. She returned as John and Sam were hugging. They let go, after a moment, before he faced Dean. There was a long pause before Dean managed to take a step towards the man and wrapped him in a tight hold. Their hug lasted just as long as it did, with Taylor.

"It's good to see you, boys, still alive," John smiled, switching between his sons.

"Well," Sam took in air, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

John let out a chuckle. "What?"

It was Dean who answered. "We've had a few run-ins, with death, ourselves," he admitted. "But," Dean shared a look with his brother, "because of how you raised us, we couldn't let the other stay dead."

John hung his head. Cas had filled him in, on Taylor. Not on Sam and Dean. "So, you watched out for each other, huh?" he lifted his head and forced a smile. "That's my boys."

"They watch out for me, too, Daddy," Taylor spoke up, finally. She had been waiting, patiently, considering she was very excited to have her dad. The kid was holding her dolphin, in her arms.

John had looked over when she had spoken and noticed the toy. "You still have that ol' thing?" he teased her.

"Uh huh," she nodded and hugged it. "It got me through the bad times, like when I was sad or scared. Want to know what I call it?"

"What?"

"Daddy. Because it sounds like you." Taylor squeezed its middle and it started to sing.

"It still works?" John asked, surprised.

"New batteries," she replied.

"About that, Dad," Sam said, shifting on his feet. "I know how that thing is made, on the count of Jess. So, our question has been," he grinned at the floor, before looking back at his father, "how was the 'dance' you had to do, with its heart?"

John frowned. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Sammy. I found that at a Goodwill," he denied the whole thing. Neither of the brothers were buying it, though.

"If you had, how did your voice get on the the recorder, inside?"

"I ripped it, open and recorded over the old one."

Sam and Dean smirked over at their father, exchanging looks between them.

It was Taylor, who ratted their dad out. "Mama said, you made it."

John looked over at the kid. "You met your mother, Taylor?" he asked.

She nodded. "A couple months ago. She kidnapped me when I refused to live with her, and turned me into a vamp." That set John off.

"What?!" he looked over at his boys. "You let your sister get kidnapped by vampires? And, get turned?!" John looked back at his daughter, now confused. Outraged, but, confused. He lowered his tone, for Taylor. "So, you're a vampire, baby girl?"

She shook her head. "Dean cured me, like his grandpa cured him." Taylor had moved over to hide against Sam, for protection, when John had raised his voice.

John stared at Taylor, switching over to Dean. "What?"

"Guess I forgot to mention, a few things," Cas spoke up.

John's eyes, immediately, darted back over to Dean. "What the hell has been going on after I died?" he demanded of his boys.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks between them. So, sitting down, they gave their father, a quick overview of the last decade, starting with Dean's crossroads deal to save Sam and where that led to. Each brother took their turns, explaining things from their point of view. John wasn't too happy about Sam drinking demon blood, but, Dean getting away for a year, having a life with someone, and Sam, as well, when he mentioned Amelia, made things, better.

What the brothers noticed as they told their father, everything, was what Taylor did, the whole time. She sat on the couch, watching their father. Studying him, it seemed like. Like the kid was trying to freeze frame John, in her mind. It was the complete opposite from how Taylor interacted with Angela.

Besides that, sitting side by side, each other, Dean could really see how much the two of them looked alike. He felt bad for hogging John, knowing his sister never got to know their father, like he or Sam knew. In fact, by the time they finished catching John up, on everything, Taylor had fallen asleep, clutching her dolphin in her arm and her head on John's leg.

Dean stood up, to go move over and lift his sister, when John stopped him. He told him, he would move Taylor to her room, just point the way. So, John slid his arms underneath her knees and supported her head, lifting Taylor as he stood to his feet, not expecting how light she was.

"She's just as light as you were, Sam. If not lighter."

"You should have seen what Taylor looked like, at two," Sam told his father.

Dean nodded, in agreement. "Could have been Sam's twin."

"You have pictures of her, growing up?" he asked, sounding like nothing the boys had never heard from the man.

"Well, no. Her CASA does. She showed us a picture. It was the last time, Taylor was happy, before we met," he admitted.

John looked down at his daughter, sleeping in his arms.

"Dad," Sam spoke, after a moment.

He looked up at his middle, grown child.

"How come you never told us we had siblings?" During the update, Sam and Dean had also mentioned meeting Adam. They saw their father drop his head, at the mention of it. John did the same thing when Sam asked.

He watched Taylor, sleep. "I was trying to keep them, safe, as I tried to do with you. But, I didn't want to get Adam and Taylor involved in our mess. I thought keeping them at a distance would protect them. I tried to keep tabs on them, check in to make sure they were okay. With Adam, he had his mother. So, it was a little easier. But…" his voice got lost as he continued to watch his daughter. "When Taylor's mother told me, she wanted nothing to do with her, I was backed into a corner. I couldn't take Taylor in when I was closing in on the demon and I didn't want you, Dean," John looked up at his oldest. "I also put the responsibility of Sam on you. I couldn't put Taylor on you, too. Not when you were just starting to hunt on your own."

"Raising Taylor, in our lives would have been better than the life she lived, in foster care." Dean couldn't keep the bitterness out of his own voice. Not even when it came to his own father.

John looked over at Sam, switching between them. "They told me, Taylor would be in good hands. That she would find a good home, within the first year. They even promised me, when I told them I felt a doubt. I guess I should have listened to it." He looked back down at Taylor. John looked over at Sam. "You want to know something, Sammy?"

"What?" he replied, softly.

"I even considered taking her to Stanford, ask you to watch her, since you had managed to get out, for four years and I would be able to check on you both," he admitted. "But, then I thought you would slam the door in my face and not hear what I had to say."

"I might have. If it were about my sister."

"In all due respect, John," Cas spoke up, stepping closer. "Sam," he nodded over at him and switch between them as he spoke, "If you had left Taylor with Sam, back then, Azazel would have killed not only your girlfriend, but, Taylor, as well. Remember, Azazel stopped at nothing to make sure you said, yes, to Lucifer."

"Cas is right," Dean agreed. "If Taylor had remained with us, it would have to have been with Bobby. He would have been the only safer option."

"I considered Bobby," John said. "But, the last time I saw him, the guy tried to shoot at me."

"No, disrespect, Dad, but you do have that effect on people."

John couldn't help smile at that. He. then shifted Taylor, in his arms.

"She getting heavy, there?" Sam asked.

"A little," he nodded. "She's way too big for this."

Sam led John to Taylor's room, turning on the light. He walked over to his sister's bed and tossed back the _My Little Pony_ comforter, stepping to the side, to let John lay her down and cover her up. He touched the top of her head and kissed it.

"Night, baby girl," John told her, softly and stood back up.

Sam leaned over to kiss his sister, good night, as well. "Good night, Buddy."

Once his father and brother had their turn, Dean walked over from where he was leaning in the doorway. Thankful to have his whole family, back. Well, Bobby would have made it even more whole. And, Ellen, and Jo, and even Garth and Kevin. It felt like a dream and Dean caught himself, pinching his leg, to check.

Sam made up the couch, for their father, to sleep on, before the men hit the sack, as well, telling each other good night, as Sam and Dean retreated to their rooms. When two AM rolled around, Taylor started crying in her sleep. Now and then, the nightmares would still haunt the girl, while she slept and either Sam and Dean would be there to comfort her. This time, though, both brothers got rejected when Sam woke her, shaking her, gently. Taylor wanted one person and held her arms out to John, who stood back, behind Dean.

Dean stepped to the side, motioning for their father to go over there.

John stepped over there and took Sam's place, on the bed. Taylor jumped into their father's arms and hugged his neck. "It's alright, baby girl," he told her, gently, holding his daughter, close. As if on cue, John started singing lines from _Hey, Jude_.

The brothers, eventually, left the room and headed back to bed, leaving father and daughter alone. The next morning, when they got up, Sam and Dean found the couch empty. When they checked Taylor's room, they saw John, sleeping next to their sister, his arm, protectively, around her. Since it was around her usual wake-up, Taylor stirred, rubbing her eye.

Crawling out from under his arm, she moved, backwards, on her hands and knees. When Taylor reached the foot of the bed, she stepped off and headed over to greet her brothers. It was Dean who lifted her up.

"So, were you surprised?" he smiled.

She nodded. "Did you know Cas was doing this for me?"

"He asked me, on the way home if he could give you, his present, early. Cas didn't tell me what it was." Dean shrugged, "I thought it was a pony or a puppy."

"I would have been okay with a pony or puppy," Taylor nodded, again, and grinned.

Dean laughed at that. "I wouldn't have."

That made Taylor giggle. "This is even better, though."

"Oh, yeah? Dad's better than a pony or a puppy?"

Taylor shrugged, "At least he won't poop on the carpet. Or, I don't think he will."

Sam laughed, too. "No, you're right, Bud. Dad won't poop on the carpet. Pretty sure," he nodded and changed the subject. "Are you ready for your party, today?"

Taylor nodded, very excited. "Heck ya!" she exclaimed, which Dean shushed her, reminding his sister, their dad was still sleeping and told her, he could be grumpy, in the morning. "Sorry."

Dean planted a kiss on her cheek, his stubble tickling it. Taylor rubbed at her cheek, with the back of her hand, making him, smile.

"Can Daddy come?"

"I'm afraid not, Bud," Sam broke the bad news.

Taylor frowned over at her brother. "Why not?"

"After what happened with your mom, Kiddo, I think we better keep Dad, quiet, from Mindy and them. Plus, pretty sure he won't pass a background check. And, we all know Mindy's gonna have to do that, if she finds out Dad is alive."

"How come?"

"What?" he asked.

"Why won't Daddy pass a background check?"

"Remember what we told you, about the hunter's life?" Dean reminded her.

Taylor nodded.

"Our slate was cleared. But, Dad, even though Cas brought him, back, his record would still be the same. Mindy or the judge wouldn't approve Dad to be around you. But, once we have full custody and they have no control over who can be in your life, Mindy won't have to. So, until then, Dad stays on the down low. Okay?"

She nodded, again. "Oh kay."

Dean gave her, a longer kiss on the cheek before putting her down. "So, how does it feel. Now that you're a teenager, I mean?"

Taylor shrugged. "I don't feel any different," she admitted. "I have this annoying pimple on my nose, though, and it won't go away."

"That's okay," he told her. "We can just call it, Sammy." Dean snickered, looking over at his brother, who wasn't amused.

Taylor wasn't either. "That wasn't nice, Dean," she scolded her brother. "That was mean. Tell Sammy, you're sorry."

Dean slumped his shoulders and whined, "Do I have to, Mommy?" trying to be funny.

She folded her arms, across her chest. "Do it, Dean Alexander." The girl was firm, not budging.

"Oh, fine." Dean looked over at Sam, who returned with a _I'm waiting_ look. "I'm sorry, Sammy. That was rude of me." The guy tried to say it with a straight face, trying to not break out in laughter. When both Sam and Taylor did, first, Dean finally let it go and laughed, along with them.

The siblings packed up Sam's SUV, much to Dean's protest of taking Baby instead. Taylor showed John how to use the TV and the remote before they left. When Dean told her, they had to leave, she gave him, a tight hug.

"You know what you need before you go?" he asked, with a devilish grin.

"What's that?"

"Your birthday spanking." With that said, John tossed Taylor over his knee and asked, "how old are you?"

Taylor was trying to get away, confused. "Thirteen."

"Thirty?" he asked, pretending to not of heard right.

"Thirteen," she corrected him, struggling in his hold.

"Thirty, got ya."

"No, thirteen!" Taylor pushed up, on his leg.

Dean, who was standing in front of her view, assured her, their father's birthday spankings, never really hurt. It was pure fun. For him, anyway, and who ever was there, to witness it.

John landed the first swat. At first, he made it seem like he was going to do it, hard, then, he stopped just before and, lightly patted her bottom, over her shorts. By now, Taylor was pawing at the floor, with her feet, squirming to get away. The next one landed, the same as the first, and soon after, the third and fourth. John kept it up until he got to thirteen, where he asked, "Are you sure you're not turning thirty?"

"No." Even though he didn't make it, hurt, tears were still in her eyes. When John let her go, Taylor dashed over to Sam, burying her face into his stomach.

"Buddy, that didn't hurt, did it?" he made sure. Sam had been on his sister's end, when he was small. Him and Dean had always laughed when John did it to them, as kids. He felt her, shake her head, against him. He lifted his sister up, into his arms. The minute he did, John had to say something.

"Sam, don't pick your sister, up, like that. She's thirteen, now."

Sam ignored his dad. "What's wrong, Bud? Were you confused by what was going on?"

She nodded against his shoulder, hiding her face in her arms that were wrapped around his neck.

"Sam," John raised his voice.

Dean wasn't sure what came over him. But, he found himself, walking over to his brother and told him to put her down. Sam tried to object, but Dean told his brother, to trust him. So, he put Taylor down. Sam was surprised when Dean, immediately, lifted Taylor up, which she clinged to him, just as she had done with Sam.

He looked over at their father. "Taylor was robbed, quite a few times, growing up. We made a promise to our baby sister, we would keep her, a kid, for as long as possible. That includes being held. Sam and I have custody, not you. So, whatever we do with her, is _our_ decision, not yours. You just came into her life. We've been there, for Taylor, the last seven months." Before John could say anything to that, Dean carried his sister out the door. No one said a word, not even when Sam headed over to grab his sister's flip flops that she had lost during the whole thing. He tried to, but, decided against it, following after his siblings, locking the door, behind him.

 _ **I've been wanting to figure out a way to bring John back, for most of the story and have even hinted about it, throughout, too. Really hope you like it. If not, I'm sorry. :(**_

 _ **Also, not sure why but I can't read your reviews from yesterday. Fan fiction isn't showing them, even though it says, they're there. And, I never got an email, either.**_


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The siblings pulled up to the water park, around a quarter after eleven and let the workers at guest services know, they had a reserved area. They met Jody there, who had flown in, late the night before and checked into a hotel, not wanting to wake the brothers. Dean assured her, it would have been fine. They would have, gladly, picked her up.

The moment Taylor saw the woman, she hugged Jody around the middle.

"Happy birthday, Taylor," Jody greeted her, holding her arms around Taylor's head.

Taylor thanked her.

The group had to wait for the rest of their guests, before they could head into the park. One by one, everyone the Winchesters invited, arrived. Even though Diane hadn't been invited, she had to come, to accompany Julie, who was invited. When Taylor saw her friend, she dashed over to hug her, who also wished her, a happy birthday. Mary Ann also came, with her parents, and Taylor had even invited her classmate, Alice. To Sam's dismay, her cousin was in town since her parents were on a vacation, to themselves.

"Sam?" The corners of his mouth, dropped, when Sam heard the familiar voice. Slowly, he turned around, stiff and saw Becky standing there. Excited, the woman ran over and gave him, a big hug. "Oh, my God. What are you doing here?" she asked, once Becky let go.

"This is my sister's birthday party," he told her.

Becky looked up at him, confused. "Wait? Since when do you have a sister? I've read, like, every book. It never, once, says you have a sister. Another brother, yes. But, not a sister."

"We're not even sure if Chuck knew about Taylor," and had to ask, too. "Wait. Why are you here?"

"Alice is my cousin," she smiled over, where the girls were already talking, wishing the birthday girl, a happy birthday. Alice had blond hair like her cousin and was a few feet taller than Taylor. Of course, it seemed like everyone was taller than Taylor.

"You... haven't told your cousin, have you?" when Sam looked back at Becky. "About us. Because Taylor knows not to say anything to anyone, about," he lowered his voice. "About you know what."

"I did. Alice didn't believe it, though. She thinks it's just fiction."

Sam blew a sigh of relief.

Mindy, Helen, and Emily had also showed, one by one. Cas had to appear, somewhere, hidden and walk over to them, wearing his trenchcoat over his swim trunks. To their surprise, Crowley showed up, as well.

"Why are you here?" Dean asked of the king of hell.

"Seeing as I helped, you think I would have been invited."

Dean arched an eyebrow, staring at him. He looked around, at the other guests, before lowering his voice. "Why would the king of hell want to come to a thirteen-year-old's birthday party?"

"Mostly, for the free food," he answered, honestly.

"Well, unless someone doesn't show, you're out of luck." We only paid for the invited guests," he pointed out.

"Fine," Crowley replied. "Didn't want to come, anyway." With that, he was gone. Dean, quickly, looked around, making sure no one saw that. Thankfully, everyone was busy, chatting away.

Who Sam and Dean were, most, excited for, showed up, last.

Sam was the first to spot her. "Charlie!" he called, happily and met her, halfway, wrapping the younger woman in a hug. Sam also took her suitcase, she was holding.

Dean hurried over there, excusing himself from Mindy and Emily. "Look who finally showed," he teased.

Charlie punched him, playfully, at that. "Shut up."

Dean hugged her, as well.

"So," she looked between the brothers. "Sam and Dean Winchester, actually, has a sister. Who would have known?"

Sam smiled at the ground.

"And, who would have thought you would ever be wearing swim trunks." Charlie looked over at Dean, "I thought you didn't do shorts?"

"There's a lot of things I don't do, but have done, the past year, so far."

"Like pick up feminine products?"

Dean, quickly, looked over at Sam, then, back at Charlie, alarmed. "How do you know that?" he asked of her.

"Taylor told me. We've been texting each other, lately. She's very knowledgable of the Saiyan race," she nodded, impressed.

"I don't even know what that is," Dean shook his head.

"Neither do I," Sam agreed.

Charlie tried to explain to them what the Saiyan race was, but, found they were, completely, lost. Instead, she said, "they are a race of fighters, from the Anime, _Dragon Ball Z_."

"Ah," Sam nodded. "A cartoon." When he called it, a cartoon, both Dean and Charlie had to correct the guy, as if they were offended.

Dean looked over in his sister's direction, to get her attention. He whistled for her, motioning for Taylor, to join them. Taylor hurried over to where her brothers were standing, which Dean wrapped an arm around her collarbone. "Kiddo, this is our friend, Charlie, we've been telling you about." He looked up at Charlie, "Charlie, this is our sister, Taylor."

"What's up, fellow nerd," she greeted the kid.

Taylor waved, shyly.

Charlie handed Taylor, a gift bag, which was actually a pull-string backpack with Goku, Gogeta, and Future Trunks on the front, with kid Trunks and Gotenks on either side of kid Goten, who was in front of all of them. The actual backpack was red, with the background of the picture, red and yellow. "The gift's inside," she told Taylor.

Taylor looked up at Sam, who encouraged her, to open it. She pulled it, open and looked inside, where there was something wrapped in matching tissue paper. Pulling it out, she let Sam take the bag, to hold, while Taylor ripped into the paper, revealing the complete boxset of the show, _Dragon Ball_.

"I know you told me, you wanted _Z_. Every fan should see _Dragon Ball_ , at least once," Charlie explained. "It's how Goku met Krillin, Bulma, and, even, Master Roshi, and where _Z_ picks up from. He even meets Chi-Chi, during this time."

Taylor looked the boxset over, reading the back.

"Chi-Chi?" Dean questioned as she did, knowing what that word, really meant.

"All of the characters' names are puns of something," Charlie informed him.

"Of body parts?" Sam also questioned.

"No, mostly, food."

"Okay," Dean said, looking away, at the ground.

Taylor gave Charlie, a hug, thanking her, before taking the backpack, back from Sam, and replaced the boxset inside.

"You can keep your towel and sandals in there, while you swim, Bud," Sam suggested, cheerfully.

Taylor smiled at that, tossing the backpack over her head and onto her back.

"We'll start watching, tonight. How's that?" Charlie told her, as well, which Taylor nodded, excitedly.

Sam helped Charlie, carry her stuff, to the car, which Charlie, complimented, impressed of the new wheels. "Soccer bro, huh?"

He couldn't help laugh, at that. "It was a gift, to help with taking care of Taylor." Dean and Sam carried in the cake and the presents they got for their sister. Since everyone was there, now, they were able to head inside, to where they had a party table reserved, setting everything down. The presents were stacked on the end, and the assigned server took the cake away, to refrigerate it.

Once the girls were given their wrist bracelets, they were able to take off, including Taylor. However, Sam called her, back, to put on sunscreen, if she didn't want to end up like Dean had, at the barbeque. Taylor hurried over and let her brother, help her apply the stuff, where she couldn't reach, like her back, where her swimsuit didn't cover.

Once the girls were released, the brothers, barely, saw their sister, afterwards. The other girls kept Taylor occupied, and even managed to persuade her, to go on the slides. The huge, scary ones Taylor refused. The simple ones, she said, okay to.

Dean did let Taylor know, to check in, now and then. When she did, the second time, around two pm, Taylor wanted Charlie to join the girls, pulling on her arm.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming," Charlie laughed and followed after the girls.

The pizza had arrived around one PM, but the girls didn't eat until three, when they had finally gotten hungry. Both Sam and Helen snapped pictures, the whole day. Diane couldn't help share with the brothers, how impressed she was with the complete change she saw in Taylor. It was, as if, she was a, completely, different kid than when Taylor had stayed at the group home.

"Yeah, time and love does that to a person," Dean told her, and went over to wrap his sister in a hug, from behind, as she sat at the table. He planted a long kiss on her cheek, glad his sister never pushed him or Sam away, out of embarrassment.

After the girls ate, that was when the server brought the cake back out, lighting the candles. Of course, Dean had to include trick candles. Taylor had no clue he had done that, until she tried to blow them out and all thirteen, relit.

"Dean!" she whined, slightly annoyed, but laughed, anyway.

"How do you know it was me? Sammy could have done it, to get back at ya," he shrugged, filming the whole thing on his phone.

"Because, you would do it, not Sammy."

Dean laughed and came clean. "Yeah, it was me."

Taylor kept blowing until the candles were finally out, as everyone cheered, again. Beforehand, they had sang for her, which Sam and Dean could notice, how much their sister was glowing, with happiness. Even though neither of the brothers had a birthday party like this, they were glad Taylor could.

As the server cut and served the cake, which Dean and Jody helped, Sam and Emily passed out the ice cream cups. Instead of a normal cake, Sam ordered a large cheesecake instead, since that was what Taylor preferred. It still said, _Happy 13th Birthday, Taylor_ on it, with Rainbow Dash in the lower, right corner. Taylor was the first to receive a piece, along with an ice cream cup, before the rest.

Dean was the last to get his, using some of it, to smear all over his sister's face, ambushing Taylor, from behind and kissed the side of her forehead. When he did, Taylor, quickly, got him, back, for not only her, but Sam, as well, wiping cake all over the side of his face.

"Brat," he teased, after he had jolted back, in surprise, and tried to wipe the cake off.

Taylor giggled. "Got ya, back, Big Bro."

Dean made a grab, at her side, tickling his sister.

Julie offered Taylor, a napkin, that had the water park's logo on it, that said, _Cowabunga Bay Water Park_. in yellowish-orange, blue, and white lettering.

They finished up with presents, last. Taylor sat on her right leg, as she opened the first three _Harry Potter_ novels, a _Dragon Ball Z_ movie, clothes of her style, for back to school, other books she would like, and a lot of drawing sets. Taylor also got another pony for her and Sam, to brush, which she pointed out to him, to tease her big brother. She saved her brothers' gifts, for last, opening Sam's first.

Taylor looked inside the _My Little Pony_ gift bag, where a few newspaper-wrapped gifts were. She pulled out one and ripped off the paper. The first one was a set of _Pokemon_ figurines. Taylor had discovered the original series on Netflix, over the summer. So, during Sam's breaks and on some nights, they would watch it, together.

Next, she opened a starter set of _Pokemon_ , the card game, as well as the first movie, and a shirt, with Ash and Pikachu, the two main characters. Ash was dressed from the current season. For last, she read the card. Since he couldn't draw like his sister, Sam got her, a store-bought card that was for a sister. Inside, he wrote, which Julie had to help her with some of the bigger words:

 _Taylor,_

 _Thanks for showing me what it's like to be a big brother. I never thought I would have that chance. You have come a long way since the day we met and I am so glad Dean and I managed to tear down those walls of yours. We know from experience, that is never easy. You continue to surprise me, every day and I am so proud of the young lady you're becoming. All the scars I got over the years have never been special until the one you gave me. It reminds me of the struggles we had to endure as brother and sister. I love you, Buddy! Always and forever!_

 _Love,_

 _Sammy_

When Taylor finished reading it, out loud, she stood up and dashed around the table, to hug Sam around the waist. "Thank you, Sammy," she thanked him.

Sam lifted his sister, up and hugged her, in return. "You're welcome, Bud." He kissed her cheek, before squeezing her, tight. He put her, down, afterwards.

Taylor opened Dean's last, ripping off the newspaper. "Why do you guys use newspaper?" she asked of them.

"Habit," Dean shrugged, holding his phone up, which Sam took, knowing Taylor would probably hug him, too.

Inside the newspaper, was a custom license plate that said, _#1 Sis_ on the front.

"It's for your room until you're old enough to drive," he told her and smiled when she looked up at him. Taylor opened the card, as well.

"Dad, how come you can't make me one?" Mary Ann asked of her father, sitting across from Taylor.

"We'll see when _you're_ old enough to drive," he nodded back at his daughter.

Everyone got quiet so Taylor could read Dean's card, out loud. His was also store-bought and meant for a sister.

 _Dear Kiddo,_

 _The first time I learned you were our sis, I couldn't believe it. I had always said I never wanted a little sister. Boy, did you prove me, wrong! Now that you're here, I can't imagine life without ya. You make my day, every single day and I am so proud to have you as my sister. I was so pissed at Dad and everyone on your team, for letting all that crap happen to you. I can't express how sorry I am, that had happened to you. Bad things happen and we can't change the past. You're with us, now, and Sam and I will always be here, to protect you, no matter what. I've never told anyone I loved them, before. You're the first and you know I make sure to tell you, every morning and night. I do, Kiddo. With all that I have. Thanks for letting me be a big bro for you, too, as you've been calling me, lately. I like the sound of that: Big Bro. Anyways, hope your special day is everything you ever wanted and more._

 _Love you,_

 _Your big bro, Dean_

Once she finished, Taylor jumped back up and hugged Dean, like she had hugged Sam. Dean, too, lifted his sister, up and held her, tight.

"Thank you, Big Bro," she thanked him.

Dean kissed her cheek. "You're welcome, Kiddo."

Taylor squeezed his neck before Dean put her, down. She read everyone else's cards. Mindy, Emily, and Helen had also wrote heartfelt words in theirs, which Taylor hugged, each of them, including Helen. Afterwards, she went around, and thanked everyone, giving them, a hug and thanked everyone for coming.

The girls had to leave, so Taylor had to say, good-bye, too, as well, as Mindy, Emily, and Helen. Mindy and Helen told her, they would count this as their weekly visit, for the following week, as an added birthday bonus, and reminded Taylor, how proud of her, they were.

The rest remained, which the brothers got their time in, with their sister. Sam, Dean, and Taylor went down the same slides she had gone down, with the other girls. Never had the brothers had ever experienced the fun they had that day and they owed it all to their sister. Guess Dean's idea of accepting Crowley's offer and fighting to gain custody turned out to be a great idea after all.

They stayed until six PM when the parked close, changing into dry clothes. On the way home, Dean, Sam, Jody, Charlie, Cas, and Taylor had dinner at Taylor's pick of a restaurant. She chose one, Helen took her to, quite a few times, growing up. Since it was a big group, the family had to push a few tables, together. They were having such a good time, neither of the Winchesters remembered John, waiting for them, back at the apartment.

Halfway through the meal, it was Cas who remembered. "Shouldn't we have invited your father?"

"Crap," Dean cursed. His father was probably going to be pissed. He ordered something to go, for John, picking out one of his favorites.

"Dean," Jody said, across from him. "Sam. What did Cas mean?"

"Uh…" Dean and Sam exchanged looks.

It was Taylor who told the woman. "Cas bought Daddy, back, as my birthday present."

Jody and Charlie knew Cas was an angel, since they were part of the family. However, Jody didn't seem sure of that idea. Dean assured her, Cas made sure there wouldn't be anything to come from it, and explained about the miracle thing.

"Wait," said Charlie, sitting across from Taylor. "So, John Winchester is sitting in your apartment, right at this very moment?" The young woman looked very interested in that, having read the books, herself. "Thee John Winchester?"

"Yeah," replied, Taylor, wearing her new backpack. After munching on the French fries, first, she finally took a bite of her cheeseburger. The moment Taylor swallowed, she, suddenly, started heaving, dropping the burger onto her plate.

Charlie noticed. "Taylor? Are you alright?"

When the rest heard her ask Taylor, that, all heads turned towards the kid. Taylor was holding onto her throat. Her tongue hung out as if she had eaten something spicy.

Sam was sitting next to his sister. "Buddy? Are you…" he noticed how weak she was becoming and saw Taylor was having trouble, breathing. Remembering what her file had said, about her throat closing up from onions, Sam checked Taylor's burger, indeed, finding onions. "Dean, Taylor's having an allergic reaction!"

Once he heard that, Dean stood up, knocking his chair, backwards. "Someone call 911!" he yelled, which Jody got right on it. The restaurant grew, deathly, quiet, as everyone looked over at all the commotion.

The manager, along with their server, hurried, right over to them, asking what was wrong.

"We asked for no onions on her burger," Dean told them, pissed the most he'd ever been. "My sister's allergic to onions!"

The manager looked alarmed and started apologizing for the serious mistake his cooks had caused.

Sam and Dean had no clue on what to do. They had been so careful, up to this point. Dean rushed around to Taylor's other side, kneeling beside her chair while Sam removed her backpack, passing it to Charlie, who said, she would hold it for the kid. There wasn't much to do, but, thankfully, the paramedics arrived, just in time.

They laid Taylor on their stretcher, and gave her, a dose of medicine through a needle. Taylor didn't care, that time, too incapacitated at that point. The paramedics, then, rushed her, outside and into the back of the ambulance.

Sam gave Charlie, the keys to his SUV, to take to the hospital, to meet them, there, and hurried after his brother. Both of them jumped into the back, parking themselves on the bench, next to Taylor's head. She was lying there, with a breathing mask on and several paramedics surrounding her, as they tended to the kid.

"Dean. Sam...my…" she looked over when Taylor saw her big brothers drop down, beside her.

Dean had gotten in, first, so he was the closest to her head. He reached over and brushed some hair from her face. "We're right here, Kiddo. We won't leave ya, I promise." Both of them was trying to remain calm for their sister, but they hadn't experienced an allergic reaction, before. Dean was allergic to cats, but, his allergy wasn't this bad.

The paramedics closed the back doors and the one, driving, jumped into the driver's seat and, quickly, started the engine, taking off for the nearest hospital.

 _ **Since it's the Winchesters, no matter how much good I give them, I have to add something bad to go wrong, too. Hope to have the next chapter up, soon! Also, there will be more of Dean standing up to his dad. Forgot to mention that, last chapter.**_


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Sam and Dean paced around the waiting room, of the hospital, waiting to hear back from the doctor. As soon as the paramedics arrived, they wheeled Taylor up to the ambulance entrance, meeting a couple doctors and nurses, exchanging the diagnosis and what they had already done. The doctors and nurses took charge of their patient, checking Taylor over.

One of the doctors had looked inside her mouth, shining a light, to see down her throat. Sam and Dean heard him tell the nurses, her throat looked raw, but, thankfully was reacting to the medicine the paramedics had given her. They, then, rushed her down a hall, through a couple swinging doors.

One of the nurses kept the brothers from following, having them fill out some forms. Sam was the one who took them.

"Is my sister gonna be alright?" Dean had asked the nurse.

"She'll be fine. We'll do all we can, sir. Just fill out the forms and we will keep you, posted." That was three hours ago.

Cas and the girls had gotten there, fifteen minutes later, asking how Taylor was doing. Sam told them what the doctors had said when they got there, but, that was about it. The brothers were so focused on their sister, worried for her, they had almost forgotten they had to report to Mindy, when it came to stuff like this. So, for something to do while they waited, Sam called his sister's caseworker's after hours emergency number, alerting Mindy about what happened. She came, right away.

Mindy started the paperwork for the IR, right there in the waiting room, while Dean had started to pace. The girls tried to get the eldest brother to sit, but Dean wasn't having it. He kept turning the events over in his mind, if they really did make sure they had mentioned, _no onions_. Plus, Taylor was so good about checking, regardless. Why hadn't she checked, this time? The only thing Dean could think of, she had got caught up in all of the excitement of the day and had forgotten to check. Or, maybe she got someone else's burger. Dean had tasted onions on his, Sam had gotten a salad. Jody had ordered a chicken breast plate, and he knew Charlie didn't order a burger. What did Cas order?

"Well, you know I don't have to eat, Dean. But, to humor you, guys, I got the chicken fingers. Though, chickens don't really have fingers, as they don't have hands," he replied. "So, a real mystery is, what it was I did eat."

Dean rolled his eyes, and walked away, a few steps.

"She'll be okay, Dean," the angel assured his friend. "Think of all all the other stuff the kid's been through. Taylor can bounce from this, as well."

Not this. Dean knew allergies could be life threatening if it got to a certain point, and he had lost too much to lose his sister, too. He decided to head to the restroom and splash some water on his face, wiping a hand down his face. Of course, there were no paper towels. Just a hand dryer. Because, it's better for the environment, they say.

Dean just let his face, drip dry, as he leaned his hands on either side of the sink. The guy should have known their luck would run out. It usually did. Why did their good luck always go into the crapper, for?

He returned to pacing around the waiting room, some time, later. Sam had finished the paperwork, with Mindy. The middle sibling wasn't doing too well, either. He had been sitting right next to his sister. He felt he should have done something. Done more. Sam knew Taylor always double-checked, but, shouldn't, as an older brother and her guardian, should he had double-checked what she double-checked? Whenever he or Dean cooked something with onions, they always made sure to fix a portion without pure onions, for their sister. In fact, Sam could get pretty anal about it. Once, while Dean was cooking, a piece of onion had, barely touched Taylor's portion and Sam yelled at Dean, for it. Sam didn't even like cooking with seasonings that had onions in it, even though Taylor had stated she could have that, just not onions by themselves. Otherwise, she couldn't eat ketchup or tomato sauce. The guy didn't want to take chances, though, and Dean had to assure him, it was fine.

After a while, Sam had joined his brother, in pacing, even though he was usually the one to tell Dean, to calm down. The women and Cas watched as the brothers dug their way to China. If this had been a cartoon, all they would be able to see, were the tops of the brothers' heads.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the doctor from before, came out, with his clipboard, calling for anyone there for Taylor Winchester.

Sam and Dean were the first to respond, dashing over to the chocolate-skinned doctor. Mindy joined them, which the other three had to stay back. Not that they didn't get into earshot.

"How is she, doc?" Dean was the first to ask.

"She's stable. We were able to treat her in time and get her airways open, again. The onions burned her throat and the inside of her mouth, so she'll be unable to talk, for a few hours. Other than that, Taylor will be fine, and you can take her home, once we get the final paperwork taken care of," he explained.

Dean released the breath of air, he hadn't realized he had been holding. He was relieved his sister had beaten another battle in her young life.

"Can we see her?" Sam asked.

The doctor nodded and led everyone down the hall, to a curtained off area, where Taylor was sitting up, on an examination bed, that was on wheels. Along with the wristband from the water park, she was, now, wearing a hospital bracelet, with her information on it.

Dean rushed over and grabbed his sister, into a firm hug, kissing the side of her head, over and over, again. "I'm so glad you're okay, Kiddo," he told her, in between. Even though Taylor couldn't speak at the moment, the way she hugged him, back, Dean knew she appreciated it, by the way she hugged him, too.

Once Dean could pull himself away, Sam grabbed their sister, into a hug, as well. Surprisingly, Cas, eventually, shoved the middle sibling out of the way and grabbed onto the kid, squeezing Taylor, in a tight hold.

Once the brothers had their turn, the girls got their turn. The doctor pulled Sam, Dean, and Mindy to the side and gave them an ongoing prescription for medicine Taylor could take if this were to happen, again, instead of having to be rushed to the hospital. But, someone would have to be comfortable giving her, a shot, for it. Sam assured him, he was, having been the one who had to inject his brother, just a year ago, with several needles. Only, Sam would be a little more, gentler, with their sister.

The doctor handed the prescription to Sam, which Mindy wrote it, down, in her paperwork. They also signed the release forms, allowing them to take Taylor, home. Outside, Mindy headed over to her car, while the others headed to Sam's SUV and Jody's rental, which Jody said, goodnight, as well.

"If Taylor's up to it, tomorrow, why not go do something," she had suggested.

"Z-oo?" Taylor managed to ask, hoarsely, which burned her throat.

"You want to go to the zoo, Bud?" Sam asked his sister, which she nodded. "Sure, we can do that." He checked in with their brother, though.

"If that's what Taylor wants to do," he shrugged. Dean would have liked to rest before he had to go back to work, but since it was the weekend of his sister's birthday, as well as the last weekend of her summer break, why not? "How about you come over for breakfast, and then we can go?"

"All right then. I'll see you in the morning." Jody waved as she headed over to the driver's side. "Good night."

"Good night," the rest of the group answered before piling into the SUV.

While Sam drove, everyone else started to doze off. Taylor was the first to fall asleep, her head rolling over, onto Cas' arm. It had been one long day, for all of them. So, when he pulled into the parking lot of the apartment and parked, Sam carried their sister, inside, sideways. Dean, Cas, and Charlie carried in Taylor's presents, and what was left of the cake, as well as John's food. Jody had remembered to grab it and informed the brothers, the manager had waived their bill.

The moment they walked in the door, John was on his feet, pissed. "Where the hell have you been?!"

Sam walked, right past his father, to go lay his sister down, in her bed, while Dean told him, "Dad, Taylor is sleeping." He kept his voice, firm, but down, so he wouldn't wake Taylor.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? I'm pretty sure water parks don't close this late," John continued. At least, he lowered his voice, a little.

"We left the park, at six, Dad," Dean said. "We just went out to dinner, for Taylor's birthday and some idiot put onions in her burger, and she had to be rushed to the hospital, where we've been, the last few hours. Okay?"

That explanation did not help, any. "What?!"

Sam came from Taylor's room, shutting the door, behind him, carefully. "Dad, shut up before you wake Taylor," he hissed at his father.

"I want to know why you, boys took your sister to the ER and did not inform me about any of it?" he demanded.

"First of all, you don't have a phone," Dean told him. "Second, all we thought about was our sister, not being able to breathe and getting her help, as soon as possible. Pure onions inflames and closes her throat. Our friend, Jody had to call for an ambulance and then follow us to the ER. I'm sorry we couldn't let you know, but Taylor comes first, especially in that kind of situation. Now, if you excuse us," Dean turned to head over to the linen closet, pulling out a still boxed air mattress. "Charlie, since our dad has the couch, we'll set this up for, for you."

Charlie thanked him. John, on the other hand, did not like his son walking away while he felt they were still talking.

"I'm still talking to you, Dean," he told him, firmly.

"Yeah, well, I'm done."

Excuse me?"

"Look, Dad," Sam jumped in, to explain, "we are tired. It's been a long day and we would rather not argue with you, right now. We just want to get to bed." With that said, Sam showed Charlie, where the bathroom was, so she could shower, first, while Dean inflated the air mattress, over in the corner of the living room and grabbed an extra comforter and pillow from the linen closet, as well. Everyone ignored John as they got ready for bed.

Cas approached Dean, inside his room, wondering if it had been a bad idea to bring John, back, in the first place.

"No, Cas," Dean assured the angel. "It was good you brought our dad, back, for Taylor. That was awesome, actually. We'll deal with Dad. Now that Sam and I are older and learned a few things, Dad can't really control us, anymore. It may even be the best thing for us, as a family."

He nodded. "I'll take off, then. Thanks for inviting me, to Taylor's party."

Dean smiled, "Thanks for being there, buddy. It means a lot, and not just to Taylor."

Cas smiled, at that, before he vanished, with a flutter of wings.

When everyone was showered and ready for bed, Sam, Dean, and Charlie laid down and fell asleep.

The next morning, around six, Taylor was the first one, up. She wandered to the bathroom, first, rubbing her eye, shutting the door, behind her. She came out, a few minutes, later, drying her hands on her shirt as she made her way, to the kitchen, to start the coffee for everyone.

Sam had been awake, first. He had just laid there, for a while, trying to wake up. He, eventually, came out of his room while Taylor was filling up the coffee pot, with water. Leaning over, behind her, Sam kissed the side of her forehead, his arms wrapped around her.

"How do you feel, Bud? How's the throat?"

"Better." Her voice didn't sound as hoarse as it had last night.

Sam took the pot from her, to set inside it's place and started it. "We're glad you're okay. You really scared us, Bud." He smiled, keeping his voice, down, since everyone else was still sleeping.

"It happened before, when I was little. That's how we found out I was allergic to onions," she explained. "I guess I forgot to check, to make sure."

"Yeah, you're usually pretty good about that. But, everything's okay, now, and the doctor gave us a prescription to give you, in case it happens, again."

"More medicine?" Taylor looked up at her brother, disappointment in her voice.

He nodded. "And," Sam squatted down, to look up at her, "this one, I'm gonna have to prick you with. Are you going to be okay with that?"

Taylor moaned. "No, not more shots."

"It's only if you have another allergic reaction, which we're gonna be more careful, about. Okay?"

She nodded.

Sam lifted his hand, to rub Taylor's side, comfortingly and suggested she'd go shower, since Taylor still had all that pool water in her hair. Taylor hurried off to go grab her stuff, when her and Sam heard their father, call her over.

"Sammy says to go shower," Taylor told her father.

"It'll only take a minute, baby girl." John was sitting up, on the edge of the couch.

Taylor looked back at Sam, who nodded. So, she wandered over and sat down next to the man, resting her head on his arm.

John was leaning, forward, his elbows on his legs. He looked over at Taylor. "I never got to apologize about yesterday. I guess I thought your brothers had told you about our traditions, for birthdays and holidays."

"It's okay, Daddy. It didn't hurt. I was really confused. I thought I did something wrong," she shrugged. "Matt used to spank me, sometimes, too."

"Who's Matt?" he asked.

Sam saw his sister's eyes, drop, towards the floor.

"Who's Matt, baby girl?" John insisted, but, surprisingly, remained gentle with her.

"He's Emma's husband. They were gonna adopt me, when I was six, until he hurt me."

"He's the one, who…"

Taylor nodded against his arm, at the floor. "The first one, anyway."

Sam saw his father close his eyes, while staring at the floor, as well. He opened them, to wrap Taylor, in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl. I'm so sorry."

Taylor held onto their father, which Sam heard her, sniff. "I thought of you, the whole time, and the promise you gave me."

"Promise?" John let go, to look at her.

"The one you wrote on the back of the picture you left me, of you and my big brothers. That, maybe we'll see each other, again. I prayed for that, every day until Sammy and Dean found me," she told him.

John forced a smile. Sam knew their father had only put that for wishful thinking. John knew from the beginning, finding and killing the demon would be the death of him. Without another word, he leaned over to kiss Taylor on the forehead, before sending her off, to shower, like Sam had said.

When Taylor was in the shower, John had wandered into the kitchen, where Sam was pouring a cup of coffee.

Sam noticed his father, standing there. "Cups are here, Dad," he placed a hand on the cupboard, above his head. "Our friend, Jody's coming over, for breakfast. Dean and I will start cooking once she gets here. Then, we're gonna head over to the zoo, to finish up Taylor's birthday weekend." He moved so his father could pour himself some coffee.

John took his son's place, grabbing a cup.

Sam, of course, was drinking from the one Taylor had made for him. It was his favorite, and used it, the most.

"Sam," John started, pouring some coffee in a cup.

Hm?" Sam acknowledged his father, from his cup.

"Have you and your brother walked away from the job?"

He lowered his cup. "Just temporary. Dean and I needed a clean slate, to be able to get custody of Taylor. So, we stepped away, moved here, and got real jobs. It's been one wild ride, the past year. Not only did we have to prove to Mindy, Taylor's caseworker, and her judge, we were fit to care for her, we also had to get through to Taylor." Sam held out his arm, pulling up the sleeve of his pajama shirt, to show his bite scar to his dad. "This is from one of Taylor's old episodes when she would get locked into a distant memory of either Matt or her other foster father, hurting her. She would bite them, to try and get them to stop, so since I was holding her, Taylor bit me, thinking I was them. Bit down, pretty hard, too."

John stared at the mark. He didn't say anything about it. Instead, he looked up at Sam. "So, you haven't been making sure nothing was around you, that could pose a threat for your sister?" he asked, instead.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "You mean, the job? I do, sometimes. Then, I would call or email another hunter, to alert them."

"So, you don't go after it, yourself?"

"No. We have Taylor, to think about. Dean and I have to be here, for when Mindy or her CASA, Helen, comes by. Plus, she has therapy on Thursdays, and now and then, we all meet, together, to go over Taylor's progress she's making. We also meet with her teacher, for parent-teacher conferences, to discuss her educational progress."

"Are you, at least, teaching her, to protect herself? She knows about vampires, and your angel pal says, her foster parents were possessed by demons. Have you been?"

"Yes, we discuss it, over dinner," Sam answered. "She knows each kind of monster and what their weaknesses are."

"And, you took her out and taught her how to shoot, right?"

"No. The only shooting we've done, the past seven months, was with a friend of mine, from work, and that was for fun, which Taylor stayed home, with Cas, for."

"I'll take your sister out, then," it was as if it was already decided.

"Um, no. Dean and I thought about taking Taylor, shooting, but, we decided against it."

"And, why did you and Dean think that is a good idea?" he asked of his son.

"Because, we realized the minute Dean and I put a gun in her hand, that would be it, for Taylor. We're not letting our sister become a hunter, Dad. In fact, I, actually, started a college fund for when Taylor graduates from high school."

"It's not about becoming a hunter, Sam. It's about Taylor, being able to protect herself."

"No, Dad," Sam told his father. "We," he pointed at himself, "as in Dean and I, we protect Taylor."

"And, what do you think is gonna happen when she goes off to college. _By herself?_ " John argued. "If you or Dean, aren't gonna do it, Sam, I will."

"You heard what Dean said, yesterday. We have custody over our sister, not you. We, both say, Taylor's not going to learn to shoot."

"You may have custody, Sam, but, I am still her father."

"Yeah, a father who abandoned her!" Their heads turned at the newcomer, to see Dean had come around the corner.

John wasted no time, in retaliating. "I did not abandon your sister, Dean! I was protecting her."

"Call it whatever you want, but, you are just to blame, as her mother is," he argued. Sam couldn't believe his brother was finally standing up to their father, himself. "You walked away from your own kid, when she never asked to be born. You've seen it." Dean pointed towards his sister's room, "That little girl still has nightmares of the horrors she had to live."

John set his cup on the counter and stepped towards his firstborn. "You have no idea how I felt, that day, son," he said, firmly, raising his voice, a little. "You weren't there."

"Yeah, I wish I had been, because I would have taken Taylor, in a heartbeat!"

"You think so? You would have taken your sister, right into the mess we lived in and risked her life?!"

"I'd rather her get hurt by a monster than have my sister be raped, twice, by a human!" Dean yelled that at the top of his lungs, getting right into his dad's face.

John stood there, just staring at his son. Suddenly, Sam noticed his father's fist curl, tightly. Before he could do anything about it, though, John slugged Dean, in the side of the face, right as Taylor had come from the bathroom, in fresh clothes.

Dean caught himself, on the table, holding onto it. Out of reflex, he tried to slug back when Taylor jumped in the middle and slugged John, instead, getting him in his lower gut. John, keeled over, in pain. Between the karate lessons she had been taking, and Dean sparring with her, as well. Plus, being a Winchester, herself, Taylor had it in her.

"Don't hit my big bro!" she exclaimed, angrily.

John looked up, panting, in pain, to a hard-pressed, thirteen-year-old girl, glaring at him, tears in her eyes. The moment their eyes locked, the man got to his feet and looked over at Dean. Taylor stepped to the side, as if to guard her brother. He looked around the room, as everyone stared at him, no one saying a word. Charlie had wandered over, curious what all the commotion was.

As usual when things got this way, John started for the door, opening it.

What caught the brothers by even more surprise than before was when they heard Taylor call out, "Don't come back."

John stopped in his tracks. He turned around to ask, confused, "What?"

"If you walk out that door, don't _ever_ come back!" All eyes went from the little girl, over to see how John would respond to that. They saw the man start to break down, but could tell he was trying to mask it. So, instead, he turned and walked out the door, shutting it, behind him.

The tears started to fall from her eyes and leak down her face, before Taylor turned around and cried into Dean's shirt. Dean wrapped his arms around his sister as both him and Sam glared over at the front door.

 _Damnit, Dad!_


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Jody walked through the front door, carrying a couple bags of groceries, for breakfast. She headed for the kitchen, where everyone was standing, except for Taylor, who was sitting on the counter, holding an ice pack to Dean's upper cheek, as he leaned into it. "Morning, guys," she called, cheerfully. When Jody got around the corner, she stopped a few steps behind where Charlie was standing. "Uh, why are you two reenacting a scene from _Look Who's Talking_?" referring to Dean and Taylor.

"We've had a rough start," Sam told her, and walked over to grab the bags and set them on the counter.

"What happened?"

Taylor was the one to answer. "Daddy hit Dean."

"What? Why?" Jody turned to Dean, before anyone could answer. She pulled him, back, gently, from the ice pack, to check his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I've been done, worse." He took the ice pack from his sister and returned it to the freezer.

"Taylor wailed on the guy, good, though," Charlie added.

Taylor dropped her head, sucking on her lower lip, which Dean shook his head, in Charlie's direction, slowly, as if to tell her, not to talk about it, like that. The kid wasn't doing any good since John left.

"So, what happened?"

Sam and Dean took turns, filling Jody in, on that morning. As they told her, Taylor was getting, sadder and sadder. Dean tried to rub her shoulder until she nudged his hand away, and slid down from the counter. The kid wandered from the kitchen, to her room where they hadn't seen her since .

"So, he just left? Like that?" Jody asked, leaning back against the counter, with her arms folded.

Sam and Dean nodded.

"Why would he do something like that?"

Sam shrugged. "Dad's always been the guy who doesn't deal with feelings. I knew Taylor's words touched a nerve. With having a daughter, I'm sure a whole slew of emotions are moving around in that thick skull of his. Not saying that was a good reason to walk out like that. I just, kind of, expected it. I had hoped...I mean, with Taylor, it's… I thought things would be different, this time."

Dean couldn't help snicker at the floor, his own arms folded across his chest, as he leaned against the counter. "It's ironic what Taylor told him, is the same thing he told Sam. Great job, telling Taylor that. Dad needed that karma." He looked up at his brother, to see him, give Dean, a confused look. "What?"

"I didn't tell Taylor, Dad told me, that once. At least, not those words," Sam replied, honestly. "I left that part out when I was telling her about Dad."

"Well, I didn't tell her," he shook his head.

"What book is she on?" Charlie asked. "She probably got it from there."

"Last I heard, she was starting on the one, we had to help Bobby with the dream root," Sam answered.

It clicked as Charlie remembered. "You mention it during one of your fights, when the three of you are trying to get the Colt from those vampires," she said.

"Yeah, I did mention it, but, I don't think I said it, word for word what Dad said."

"Well, it goes back to what I had said, before," Dean shrugged.

"What's that?" Jody asked.

"Taylor has some kind of bond with the guy, probably from spending her first few days with the man," he explained. "She's just like him. In her own, weird way."

Sam nodded at that. He was right. Taylor could be stubborn and temperamental like their father could be. Both of them knew it, they just didn't want to admit it. But, it was true. Taylor didn't just take after their father, in the looks department.

The four of them got to work on breakfast. Jody worked on the pancakes, while Dean fried up the bacon and sausage and Sam and Charlie peeled and cut potatoes. When breakfast was ready, Sam went to tell Taylor, to come and eat when he saw her room, completely, empty.

"Taylor?" he asked and turned his head, towards the kitchen, where Charlie was setting the table, and the other two was fixing everyone's plates. "Any of you, guys, seen Taylor?"

"I thought she was in her room," said Charlie.

"Hold on." Dean went to go check his room, as that would have been the second place to look. But, Taylor wasn't in there, nor his closet or bathroom. Sam checked his own room while Dean checked Taylor's room, looking in her closet.

He froze when Dean faced the bed. _Please, God. Don't let her be under the bed._ Dean took in a breath, before getting down on his knees. He placed one hand on the edge of the bed and the other, on the floor. Sure enough, underneath the bed, was Taylor.

"Hey, Kiddo. Breakfast is ready. Come and eat."

Taylor did not move. She laid there, her back to him.

"Kiddo." Dean reached in and touched her side, to get her attention. It was like touching one of those rolly polly bugs. The minute she felt his touch Taylor curled into a ball as she continued to stare at the wall. "Kiddo?"

Nothing. No response at all.

Dean started to panic. _No. Please, not this!_ "Sam!" he called for his brother.

At the urgency of that call, Sam dashed to their sister's room, stopping in the doorway. When he saw his brother lying on the floor he couldn't help, swallow. "You found her?"

Dean nodded.

Sam bolted beside him, dropping onto the floor. He, too, reached in for their sister. "Hey, Bud. Why don't you come out and eat?" he tried. "Jody made pancakes."

Still nothing.

"Come on, Bud. It'll be okay. You still got me and Dean. And, Cas, and Jody, and Charlie, and everyone else who loves you."

Taylor just lied there in a ball, not saying a word. Occasionally, they caught a sniffle. That was about it.

Dean looked around the room. What caught his eye was her dolphin over by the wall, in front of the door. It usually rested on her bed when she wasn't holding it. How did…? It was, then, he recalled something hitting the wall, earlier, while they were cooking. Dean had thought it was one of their neighbors. It wasn't.

Sam noticed what Dean was looking at, noticing the dolphin, as well. He shared a look with his brother, before turning back to his sister. They tried once again. For fifteen minutes, actually. But, Taylor wouldn't budge.

Jody and Charlie took a turn, to try and coax the girl out. Neither of them were successful, either.

Dean thought about what Mindy had said, a while back. Sadness turned to anger, as his fist clenched at his side. He stormed from the room, to his, to get dressed, and grabbed his keys from his nightstand.

Sam saw his brother, storm towards the front door. "Whoa, Dean. Where are you going?" he asked of him, following.

"I'm gonna go give him, a piece of my mind," he answered, determination in his eyes.

"You don't even know where Dad went," he pointed out.

"I'll figure it out. The guy couldn't have gotten far, being on foot and all." With that said, Dean headed out the door, closing it, behind him. He returned, shortly, slamming the door, shut. "HE STOLE MY CAR! HE…" Dean started having a panic attack, finding it, hard to breathe. He held his hands on his knees.

"Hey, hey," Sam hurried to his side, having him take steady breaths. "What do you mean, 'he stole your car?'"

"Exactly what I said! He stole my car, the bastard!"

The girls came out of Taylor's room. "Who stole your car?" Jody was the one who asked.

"Our dad," he snapped. "I went down there to go after the guy and it's not parked where it should be."

"I was wondering about that when I pulled up," Jody remembered. "I thought you had gone somewhere until I walked in and saw you, injured and didn't think to ask about it. I'm sorry, Dean."

"Don't worry about it," he started walking towards his room.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"I'm getting my gun," he replied, back, not looking at them.

Jody looped her arm into his, at that. "Oh, no you're not," she told him, tugging Dean, back. "Remember, I'm still a cop, and I am not gonna let you shoot anyone, not even your father. There are other ways of handling these things."

"Right," said Dean, as if coming to his senses and turned back around. "I can use my bare hands." He started heading back, towards the door. "Sam, I need to borrow your car."

Sam was surprised to hear, Dean was, willingly, going to drive his SUV. The guy really was pissed.

"Wait," Jody realized. "How did your father steal your car if you have the keys?"

"Uh…" Dean looked over at Sam.

Jody stared at him, now understanding.

"We learn from the best,' he shrugged.

The woman just rolled her eyes.

Sam headed for his bedroom, bringing back his keys. "Where do you think he could have gone?" he asked and handed Dean, his keys.

"I have no freakin' clue," he said. "But, I'm gonna find out."

Sam looked over and noticed his laptop on the coffee table, open. He swore he had closed it, the last time he had used it and Taylor was real good at, closing it, when she was done. He went over and sat down on the couch, wiping his finger on the touch pad. The laptop came to life.

"I swear I turned this off," he stated, out loud, to no one, in particular.

"Well, you didn't," Dean told him.

The computer screen showed a few windows of news articles. One of a story about an animal attack over in Williams, Arizona. Sam remembered what his dad had said. _So, you haven't been making sure nothing was around you, that could pose a threat for your sister?_ "This must be what Dad was talking about," he said, in realization.

Charlie asked, "What, Sam?"

"Our dad had asked if we had been checking to make sure nothing was around us, that could get close to Taylor. According to this article, here," he nodded down at the computer screen, "there have been animal attacks, about four hours from here, with one victim missing their heart."

"You think that's where your dad went?"

"If I know our dad," Dean said. "Where is it?"

"In Williams, Arizona," Sam replied.

"Okay, I'm gonna get going."

Sam stood up, "I'll come with you."

"No, stay here," Dean told him. "Help Jody and Charlie, look after Taylor." He headed for the door.

"Just don't do anything stupid, Dean," he warned his brother.

Dean thrust open the front door. He looked back, to say, "I can't. As much as I want to, I need him in one piece, for Taylor's sake." With that said, Dean headed out for the parking lot.

Knowing the main highway leading out of Nevada would be packed with vacationers, Dean took another route. Which actually gave him a leg-up, to catch up to his dad, considering John already had a head start. He drove as fast as the speed limit would allow. Thankfully, the rural areas had a faster limit than the city did. So, once he made it out to there, Dean made no haste on the gas pedal.

Even with the SUV's speed, Dean ended up pulling into Williams, two hours and forty-five minutes later and started looking around the small, rural desert town, for any sign of the Impala. With traffic as backed up as it should have been, John should be pulling into town, right around that time.

He decided to call Sam, to check in on how Taylor was doing.

"No good," the middle sibling replied when he answered as Sam wandered out to the living room. "She won't budge. Dean, I'm worried."

"I know, Sammy. We're going to pull her through this. Dad's not gonna break her spirit. Not if I can help it."

Sam nodded at the floor. He glanced back, through Taylor's open door, where the girls were taking another crack at getting her to come out. "I called Hank, to see if he heard anything about that animal attack."

"And?" Dean was searching around both sides of the street.

"He says, he just left there, this morning, actually. And, that it wasn't one of ours."

"The dude's heart was ripped out, though," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was only one of the victims. There were others the reporters didn't mention. There's one whose lungs were missing. A stomach ripped apart. Limbs bitten off."

"What the hell?" Dean asked, staring at the street, in confusion. "Well, if it's not our kind of gig, then what was it?"

"Worse."

"What's worse than monsters?"

"A human training his dog to hunt people, after giving it a taste for human flesh and blood."

Dean stared in horror. "Dude. That's messed up."

Sam scoffed. "Tell me about it. Hank said, he had no choice but to put the dog down. He did made sure the owner was arrested though."

"Well, that's good, at least. Not for the dog, though."

"I saw Dad had found other jobs that were around us, so I let Hank know. He's gonna look into them and send a couple buddies of his, to check out the rest."

"Thanks, Sammy," Dean told him. He turned onto another street, getting a horn blared at him. Dean looked up, recognizing that horn. In his rearview mirror, he saw John, now behind him. "Gotta go. I just found Dad."

"Good luck," Sam told him, before they hung up.

Dean put his phone away, in his jeans pocket. Now, to somehow get this guy to pull over. While he drove, Dean kept an eye on his dad, to see what direction he would go. What caught his eye, though, was the window on the driver's side, broken out.

When Dean came to a stop at a stop sign, he rolled down his, to stick his head out. "Pull over!" he called back to his father. He caught a surprised look from John, probably not expecting to see one of his children in front of him, and in a modern SUV, at that. Dean refused to move until he saw him, pull into the parking lot, nearby.

Making sure there wasn't anyone behind him, Dean put it, in reverse, and backed up to follow him in, behind John, parking a couple spaces away. He stepped out, slamming the door, shut and walked over to his father, who also stepped out.

"You're a selfish bastard, you know that?"

John glared at his son, looking not so keen on the way he was speaking to him. "Watch it, son. I'm still your father," he warned him.

"Yeah, not much of one," Dean retorted, bitterly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. How could you do that, back there?"

"You cut me, off, Dean," John reminded him. "You should be paying attention while you're driving."

"I'm talking about Taylor!" Dean snapped, raising his voice. "How could you walk out on her, like that?"

"She chose to close the door, not me, Dean. That was her decision. I'm just trying to keep her safe since you and Sam aren't doing it." John remained calm and collected.

"Are you kidding me?!" he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Actually, why did that sound surprising. Dean should have known his father, better than that. "Sam and I are keeping Taylor, safe. We have salt at all the doors and windows. We have devil's traps, hidden, everywhere. You can't see them because of her caseworker and CASA, and all of Taylor's friends, who comes over. We even have other ways to protect the apartment. We sleep with guns under our pillows. I carry a knife, everywhere, except for when Taylor has court, because they check you at the door. Most importantly, we're there for Taylor. Sam's been working from home, all summer, except for Tuesdays and Saturdays. I'm with her, Saturdays, and Cas watches her, on Tuesday. That safe enough for ya? Well, is it?"

"Don't patronize me, Dean," John told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess only you can do that," Dean replied, in sarcasm.

John stepped towards his son. Dean stood his ground, not backing down. "You watch that tone of yours, son. I can still kick your ass," he threatened.

Dean nodded at that. "Really. I would love to see you, try."

He glared at his son, before trying. Dean was quicker and had his father on the ground, with one arm twisted behind his back. Dean held a knee to the small of his back, on top of him.

"I learned a few things, the last twelve years, Dad." Dean stared down at his father. "Now, are you gonna listen or do I have to kick your ass, first?"

John looked back at his son, with just his eyes. Finally, he gave and Dean helped him, up. "You have grown since the last time I saw you," he remarked. Dean couldn't help see the proudness his father shown, on his face.

"Sam and I have seen some things, trust me." Dean got right down, to it, not wanting to prolong this, any longer. " _Do you_ have any idea what you have done, since you walked out on Taylor? _Again_ , I might add."

John shrugged. "Enlighten me, Dean."

"She's under her bed and she won't come out."

"Sounds like you're not being tough with her. Try not being so soft and being stern, instead," he replied.

Dean stared at his father, his mouth hanging open. "Did Cas not give you, any details on what Taylor's been through, her whole life?"

"He told me, she was," he took a deep breath, "abused and was raped, twice, and that she was hospitalized, when she was three, and hadn't spoken until much time after you and Sam found her. That's about it," he explained what Cas had told him, though it seemed like he was trying to hold it, together, to get the words out.

"Then, let me, _enlighten_ you. When Taylor was six years old, she had finally found someone who she was able to start opening up to. Emma." Dean stared over at his father. "Taylor loved her. Adored her. The woman was even going to adopt her, along with her husband."

"Matt," John said, remembering the conversation from that morning.

He nodded. "Taylor trusted them, especially Emma. Then, one day, her world, crashed and Matt started making Taylor, do things that he shouldn't have been and forcing her into dresses. Emma didn't know until it was too late, when she walked in on Matt, on top of Taylor. Taylor was taken away, never seeing them, again, not even Emma. And, the last words she said to Taylor, was to blame her for what her husband had done. At the next place, Taylor hid under the bed, because of that, and refused to come out. It was a miracle to get the kid out, when she was near starvation. She almost died from it. You want to know what Mindy told me and Sam when we, first moved here?"

John was starting to lose it, but held his cool. "What," he managed to ask.

"If that kid ever went back under there, there would be no bringing her back," Dean told him. "Sam and our friends, are, right now, trying to get Taylor to come out. But, she won't. She won't even look at us. Her dolphin was thrown across the room and she won't move. She won't eat. All because you had to be stubborn! Because you had to walk out that door and abandon her!"

John was staring at the ground. He looked up at his firstborn, to say, "I never abandoned her. "

Dean took a step towards his father. "Then, what do you call, walking away from your kid?" he yelled, angrily. "Look, I get it. You didn't want Taylor, to be near the battle. Sam and I don't want her, being near the job, either. But, to give her over to strangers when there's no guarantee she'll be safe?" Dean's chest heaved, as his voice cracked. "You should know Bobby would have done, a much better job. Hell, Ellen would have, too. Even if you had a falling out with both of them. Hell, they were even willing to help you, with the demon, even after the fact."

He had to catch his breath. "But, no. You had to be stubborn. You had to do it, your way. I swear. If you undo everything Sam and I had to fight, tooth and nail for, these past seven months. If you kill her will to live." Dean stared at his own father, coldly, and he hated it. "I'll kill you. I swear it. I will. I don't want to," he added, with a shake of his head. "But, I will."

John had to turn away. His back was now to his son.

"Don't turn you turn away from me." His voice was breaking as he spoke. "It took a lot for us to break through, to Taylor. That kid was so timid and mute, it broke my heart every time I looked at her. Sam couldn't even touch her, without Taylor freaking out. Neither of us could go near her. But, do you know what one of the things she asked me, in the beginning?"

He swore he caught a sniff before his father answered. "What?"

"Where's Dad?" he replied.

Things were quiet for a minute.

"That kid loves you, unconditionally, even after I tried to tell her, how much of a deadbeat dad you are. She wouldn't hear it. She just told me to tell her more stories about the hunts we went on. She refused to believe it."

John finally turned around and stared at his son, confused. "You think I'm a deadbeat dad?"

"Oh, I don't think. I know." Dean said that, without any compassion.

John fully faced Dean. "I tried to do the best I could for you and your brother. I raised you, so you would be ready. Prepared for what's actually out there."

Dean shook his head.

"I told you, I realized I put too much on you. How I made you grow up, too fast."

"Yeah," he said, raising his eyebrows. "You acknowledged it," and shook his head. "You didn't apologize for it. Sam and I are trying to keep Taylor, a kid, for as long as we possibly can. That's why we hold her like the way we did, yesterday. Now, we don't let her act out like a little kid would. But, the way I see it. As long as we can hold her, we will. Because, she needs it. She needs to know she can come to us, for affection. If she needs to talk, or when she gets scared. Taylor's still mute when she meets someone new, Dad. She's still timid. She's still a work-in-progress, and you can help us with that, if you would just get your head out of your ass and be a _fucking parent_ like you should have been doing!"

That did it. John exploded. "I'm sorry if my parenting skills lack your standard, Dean. But, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be the man, today, if it weren't for me. Like I told your brother. All I saw in the world was evil. All around. I wanted you to learn to protect yourself from that when I couldn't be there, to do it, myself! I love you. You, Sam, and, especially your sister. It broke my heart giving her, up. I held on for a week before I called the authorities. I couldn't even bring myself to put her, down for a second. So, you want to bitch and whine, because I wasn't there, all the time, to kiss a scape or play catch with you, more? I was out, busting my ass, to make sure nothing got to you and Sam! To keep you alive! Hell, I even gave up the Colt, to the thing that killed your mother! Just so I could save you!"

"I'm sorry I made you, grow up, too fast, son. I really am. That is not what I wanted for any of my children. I know I became your drill sergeant, somewhere down the line. But, I did the best I could with you and I think I did a pretty damn job of it!"

Dean just stared back, not saying a word.

"You want to know something, else?" He took a step towards his firstborn. "When you and Sam, and even your brother, Adam, was born. I felt proud. I have three little men, that I am a father of. I was proud to have all three of you. You were three handsome boys and I loved every second of holding you, thinking I could pass a football, or toss a baseball, and teach you about cars. It was the greatest feeling in the world, to me. Then, your sister was born," John paused, and took a long breath. "And, a new feeling came over me. A softer, gentler one. One I never felt with you, boys. I almost lost it when the doctor told me, it was a girl, and when he laid your sister in my arms," he paused, again, choking back a sob, this time. Dean was not prepared for this. To see the man he had grown up, as a hero, shed a tear. "My eyes filled with warmth and tears as Taylor stared up at me."

"Even at birth, your sister was the spitting image of me. A lot more than Sammy was. I, instantly, became protective. I knew girls were more timid than boys. I knew I couldn't pass a football or toss a baseball with her. I knew I couldn't roughhouse with her." Dean was shaking his head at that. "What?"

"Taylor loves sports," he admitted. "She actually wants to play football, in the fall, this time. She starts on Tuesday. I've been getting her ready, to hold her own against a bunch of rough boys. Taylor'll love it if her dad could help, too, you know."

John stared at that. "Taylor wants to play football?"

He shrugged. "She doesn't want to be timid, anymore. So, she thinks playing with boys, will help build her confidence." Dean shifted on his feet. "Dad, I really think you should come back. If you mean what you say you mean, you should do things, right. I mean, I've hated not being able to hunt, myself. I struggle and feel, useless, not being out there, offing a vamp, or killing a few demons. Then, my baby sis walks in the room, at just the right moment and I can't help smile. Suddenly, the feeling is gone for a while. We have two months left until her final court hearing and then we are free from CPS. If Sam and I can hold off that long, so can you. She needs you, Dad. You have another chance with her."

John dropped his gaze, as if he was thinking on that last thought.

"I can't make you come back," he admitted. "I just hope you reconsider. I don't want to see my baby sister waste away. We already had to pull her, back, when Sam and I caught her, trying to kill herself in a restroom. I won't let that happen, again. You hear me?" His tone returned to the coldness he held, before, reemphasizing his threat from before.

Dean pulled the keys to Sam's SUV out of his pocket. "Here," he told his dad, getting his attention, and tossed them, underhand, to him. "Sam needs it, back, by tomorrow, for work." With that said, Dean walked past his father. He stopped to apologize, "Sorry, by the way," before he continued, headed for the Impala. When Dean had the driver's side door, open, he turned back to add, "Don't bother with the case. It's a bust. According to a friend of ours, it turned out to be a dog trained by a sick human. Dog was put down and the guy was arrested. He's looking into the others, as well." Dean, then slid in, under the wheel and turned on the car, backing out, first.

Dean took one last look at his father, before driving from the parking lot. He looked up at the man, in the rearview mirror, hoping that did something, as he headed back to the apartment.

 ** _Wanted to let you know, I am a fan of John's character. I wish he had been in more episodes. In fact, I never wanted him to die. Though, I want Dean to stand up to the guy, I also would like to see John open up, more with his boys, but, sometimes that's hard for a guy to do. So, I understand why John doesn't (usually happens with those who had been in the war, especially back in his day). Also, I didn't have Taylor punch their father, because I felt he deserved it. I did it, to show how much she loves her big bro, who has stood up for her, many times. Even though John made some wrong choices, he does love both his boys and revenge can drive a person, to make poor choices. I really wish John didn't have so much hate from the fans. Heck, I'd choose him over my own father, any day._**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Dean walked in the door, that evening, around seven. The girls and Sam were in the living room. Sam was the one who jumped up.

"What happened? Did you find Dad?"

"Yeah, I found him," he replied.

"Well?"

Dean shrugged, tossing his keys on the coffee table. "We had a long, overdue chat and I left the guy there."

"And?"

"And? What do you mean, 'and?'" he asked. "Then I came back here."

"So, you couldn't get your father, to come back?" Charlie asked.

Dean shrugged. "I told him, that was up to him. I left him, your car, to get back here, at least."

Sam stared at his brother, at that. "You left my car, there? _Dean._ What if he doesn't come back?" he demanded of him.

"Then, I will replace it. I was desperate, Sam. I'm hoping I got through to him." Dean held out his hands, to the sides, "I was thinking about Taylor, more than anything else. Taylor has been through so much, and now, it's come to this? Because of Dad?" At that, Dean stormed from the living room, heading for his sister's room.

He squatted down, pressing his stomach to the floor. Taylor was still under there, curled in a ball. "Hey, Kiddo. I'm back. I'll always be here for ya." Dean reached in, to rub her side. Nothing. Not a move was made. "Please, Kiddo. Don't give in. It'll be okay, I promise."

Sam sat there, on the edge of the couch. He rubbed his hands, along his face, pushing his hair, back, in the process. No one was sure on what to do, at this point. No one was able to coax Taylor, to come out, all day. She hadn't eaten anything, at all, and hadn't said a word, to anyone.

He pressed his folded hands against his forehead. _Come on, Dad. Please come back._

An half hour later, there was a light pounding on the front door. Sam's heart skipped a beat as his head flew up. He jumped to his feet and rushed for the door. Looking through the peephole, Sam could make out his father, standing on the other side and threw it, open.

Sam kept his excitement, mustered down. "Dad," he said, in a firm, but normal tone, instead.

John looked up. "Hey, Sam," he said. The man looked tired. "May I come in?"

"Taylor said not to come back," Sam reminded him, a little bitter.

"I know," he looked away, for a moment and looked back to ask, "I shouldn't have left and I'm sorry for hurting Taylor. May I, please, come in?"

Sam stood there, for a moment, thinking it over, before stepping to the side. John stepped inside, moving so he could close the door, behind him.

Jody stood to her feet, to walk over and shake the man's hand. "I'm Jody Mills. I'm a friend of your boys," she introduced herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he returned the handshake, giving her a gentle smile. John looked over at Charlie when she came over, to also shake his hand.

"We never really got, properly, introduced," she told him. "I'm Charlie. Sam and Dean are, basically, like my brothers."

John smiled. "I'm glad my boys have you. Both of you," he added, nodding over at Jody, and looked over at Sam. "How's she doing?"

"Not good. She hasn't eaten, all day and won't even talk to us," Sam told his father.

He looked over, towards his daughter's bedroom. Eventually, John moved again, heading for her room, where he found Dean, lying there, on the floor, still trying to coax his sister, out. "Dean," he finally spoke.

Dean, suddenly, looked back, leaning up, onto one arm.

"Let me try."

He stood up and moved, so his father could take his place. John squatted beside the bed, holding onto it and leaned forward, on his other hand. "Dad."

John looked back, over his shoulder.

"Belly to the floor," he told his father. To his surprise, John listened, dropping his knees on the floor and got down, just as Dean had.

John looked under the bed. "Baby girl, it's me. Can you come out?"

Dean squatted down, using a hand for balance, to see if Taylor moved. She didn't. He swallowed, hoping it wasn't already too late.

"I'm sorry I left. I had to go make sure nothing could come near you," John continued. "I never considered how this would affect you. I planned to come back, but then you told me, to stay away. I didn't want to, but I had to do what I thought I had to. Please forgive me."

Dean looked to see some kind of movement. Not even a head nod. Taylor just lied there, with her back to the men. He didn't even catch a sniffle, that time.

Sam had wandered into the room, leaning against the corner of the wall, in the doorway, that curved into the room. He looked around it, listening and watching, as Sam hoped their father would be able to get Taylor to come out since he was the reason she was under there, in the first place.

"Taylor, come on out so we can talk. I'll even let ya take another swing at me, if you want. Just come out, baby girl." The men did consider, maybe Taylor had fallen asleep. Dean didn't see a steady breath, as if she had. It was hard to tell, though, even with the bedroom light on.

John tried singing a few lines from _Hey, Jude_ and _Carry on my Wayward Son_. Nothing was working. Sam and Dean tried to hold on, for some kind of hope Taylor would make a move. Anything. Heck, Dean would settle for a fart, even. Their father tried and tried, to encourage Taylor to come out.

After a while, Sam and Dean heard him, let out a breath of air. The next thing he did, caught them, off guard. John army-crawled, under the bed. Dean watched as he pulled himself, further in, where John could see around Taylor's head. She must have been awake when he heard John say, "hey, kiddo." There wasn't a response, though. Not even a head movement. Dean wasn't sure if she had looked at their father.

Dean looked over at Sam, who trying to keep it, together. To try and help him, he said, "Fifty bucks says, Dad gets stuck."

Sam looked over at his brother and just shook his head, which Dean forced a smirk.

"Listen, baby girl," John continued. "Your brother told me, everything. I know about what your foster mom did, blaming you. I'm sure your brothers already told you, that wasn't your fault. If I had been there, that man wouldn't be alive, today, I can promise you, that. I would have tore that man apart. Not that makes things any better." He paused for a moment. "I want you to know, I want to try harder, to be the father I wanted to be. I never wanted to walk out that door, this morning. I just thought of making sure you were safe. I didn't want anything to come after you. That's why it was so hard to give you, up. I knew keeping you away from it, was best, but what if something else got you? I was sending you into a stranger's world, not knowing what will happen to you. It never even occurred to me, of what humans were capable of. If you let me, I will make it up to you, any way I can. I can even help you, defend yourself against those boys that you're gonna have to tackle, during football."

Sam looked over at Dean, who caught it. He wasn't really sure about their sister, playing football, to be honest. Not because girls couldn't. It was the fact how timid she was, what scared him. Mindy and Helen wasn't sure, stating football was a male's sport. Emily backed Dean up, at least, as well as Charlie, and Jody did, even though she wasn't one hundred, complete, sure, herself.

"I won't stay if you don't want me to, baby girl. It's up to you." he choked back, a little. "I love you, baby girl. And, I always will, no matter what." He then finished, stating he would leave her alone. When Sam and Dean saw their father try to scoot, backwards, he, immediately stopped, unable to continue. "Aw, crap," they heard him, mutter. "Boys, a little help?"

"Called it," Dean smirked, happily. "You owe me, fifty bucks."

"What?" Sam replied. "I never agreed to that."

"You never denied it," he pointed out.

" _Boys_ ," John told them. "Can you stop messing around and help me out from here?" Before the brothers could move, they saw their sister's feet move, from underneath. She turned onto her back and pushed the mattress and box springs up, with all her might, using her legs and hands. All Taylor could do, was lift them, half an inch, which they could see her, struggling. It was enough for John to, quickly, move out of the way. The mattress and box springs dropped back down, onto the frame.

"You okay, baby girl?" he asked, bending over, to look underneath, again.

There wasn't a verbal response, but, to everyone's relief, Taylor army-crawled out from under the bed, as well, getting up on her legs and sat back on her heels. Sam stood up from the wall, panting, in relief and hopefulness while Dean, slowly stood up, straight.

Taylor looked up at their father. "You did one thing, Emma didn't do," she finally spoke.

"What's that, baby girl?" John asked, softly.

"You came back."

"What?" he looked up, to see his boys, exchange, confused looks.

"You weren't the first one I said that to," she admitted. "That's why I never saw her, again. I didn't mean to say it. To neither of you. But," Taylor dropped her head. "When Emma told me, I ruined a good thing…" tears filled her eyes, as she tried to sniff them, back. "Then, I saw you heading for the door and I got scared it was happening all over, again. So, I blurted the same thing to you. I'm sorry, Daddy."

John watched his daughter, break down until he reached out, to pull Taylor, towards him and held her in his arms. "No, baby girl. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry for doing it." Taylor grabbed onto their father, squeezing him, tight. John squeezed her, back, tighter. A tear drifted down his cheek. He then went into _Hey, Jude_ , again as Taylor listened from his shoulder, singing the entire song. Dean understood John was, mostly, singing it, to himself, since the lyrics did seem to fit. But, he was also singing it for Taylor, as well. The eldest sibling knew, then, he was going to have to find a new song to sing to his sister.

Their father, eventually stopped and let go. He pushed himself up, to sit on the bed, gently, pulling Taylor, to her feet. Taking a hold of her waist, John looked up at her. "Listen, though. I want to make clear, that I'm not here to be your best friend. I am your father, first and foremost. Understand?"

Taylor nodded, with a frown, as Sam rolled his eyes, looking away. "Can we have fun, though?"

John smiled at that. "Yes, baby girl," he assured her. "I'm not that boring."

Taylor couldn't help, giggle at that, pinning her chin to her chest.

"But, always remember this. Whatever I do, I do it, because I love you," he told her, in a serious tone, again. "Like your brothers have been, I will do what I can, to protect you. Nothing you ever do, can ever make me, love you any less. Understand?"

She nodded. "Oh kay, Daddy."

Sam and Dean thought for sure their father would tell their sister, to call him, sir. But, he never did. He just sat there, holding her hands, in his. He even rubbed the backs of them, with his thumbs.

"I also want you to know, how proud I am of you."

That put a smile on the girl's face. "I'm proud of you, too, Daddy."

"Oh? How so?" he couldn't help smile, in return.

"'Cause, you're my daddy. And, you came back after I was mean to you."

"Well, your brother helped me, come back." John looked up at where his firstborn was standing. "Thanks, Dean."

"Thanks, for coming back, Dad," he just shrugged, which he got tackled in a hug. Taylor dashed over and hugged her oldest brother, around the waist.

"Thank you, big bro."

Dean smiled down at his sister, holding a hand around her head. "You're welcome, Kiddo."

"Which by the way, Dad," Sam spoke up.

Yeah, Sammy?" he asked.

"You might not want to call Taylor, kiddo."

"Why is that?"

Sam nodded over, in Dean's direction, "Or, Dean'll throw a fit about it."

"I did not throw a fit. Kiddo is my nickname for Taylor, only," Dean argued, sounding offended. "Besides, it worked out. You found your own."

"Dean, I've been calling you and your brother that, since you were very little. It's a common name for someone younger than you, and I will call your sister, kiddo, from time to time, no doubt. It's a habit that I won't be able to stop. So, can you just deal with it when that happens?" John told him.

Dean pondered on that, not wanting to say, yes. But, it was true. His father did use that nickname, first, for as long as he could remember. So, he gave in, reluctantly.

Taylor lunged at their father, wrapping her arms around him. "But, I like being called, your baby girl, more," she told him.

Dean nodded, in agreement. "She did get really excited when her mother said, you called her, your baby girl."

"Really?" John looked up at Dean, holding his arms around Taylor's waist.

"Yup. I mean, she lit up like a Christmas tree, grinning like that cat from that _Disney_ flick."

He looked at Taylor. "You like being my baby girl, huh?" John teased his daughter.

Taylor nodded. "I had foster parents, once, for a week, when I was little and they had three girls, of their own. They would call them, all their baby girls and I would get really jealous of them. I even hid in my room and cried." Her expression changed to a heartbreaking one. "I lived with a lot of dads who had girls, too. But, I knew from the picture you left me, that you loved me. So, I had hoped I was your baby girl. I wanted you more than I wanted to be adopted by someone else."

That did it. Fresh tears filled the tough, ex-marine John Winchester's eyes. One even escaped down the side of his face.

Taylor unhooked one of her arms, to catch it and wiped the tear away, with her thumb. "I didn't mean to make you, cry, Daddy."

John sniffed back the rest. "It's okay, baby girl. They're tears of joy."

She smiled at that. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, baby girl." Taylor hugged him, once again, dropping down, on his shoulder.

Taylor lifted her head, to look at him. "Did you really mean it when you said, you would help me with football?"

"You bet, kiddo."

"Can we do it, now?"

"It's getting dark out," John looked over at her window, where the blinds were open.

"There's a bunch of lights on, out in the courtyard. Please, Daddy? Just for a little bit?" she begged, giving her father, a puppy-dog look. Not even John Winchester could resist that face.

"Okay. We can for a little while," he gave in.

"Yay!" Taylor jumped up and went to go grab the football when John caught her around the middle, holding her, back.

"Hold on there, baby girl."

Taylor looked back at him. "What?"

"First, I need to know something," he said.

"What?" she repeated.

"Are you, ticklish?" John got his answer when Taylor let loose, a smirk. Lifting her off the floor, he threw her onto the bed, beside him, and pinned her, down. John, then started tickling Taylor, all over as she grabbed at each spot he tickled, squealing with laughter. It made Sam and Dean smile. Her plain, white T-shirt rose, in the process, baring her stomach, which John made sure to get, along with her bare ribs.

Dean hurried over, onto the bed, and joined in the fun. He helped gang up on his sister, tickling her torso, as well.

Taylor hadn't noticed her brother had joined, since her eyes were squeezed shut as she rolled around on her back.

Sam, soon, felt left out and went over to join in. He stood over his sister and tickled Taylor. Now, the poor kid was being ambushed by her dad and both brothers. She realized it once she opened her eyes.

"Hey...no...fair!" she managed to say, in between giggles. Taylor squirmed her way, off the bed, which exposed more of her stomach. She managed to wiggle her way from their hands, landing on the floor, on her bottom. "Ow," Taylor reached back, to rub her own back.

"What's wrong, Bud?" Sam asked, concerned.

"I hurt my back on the bed," she answered.

Sam had her stand, to check. John took over, instead, to check if it had left a mark or bruise. He didn't see anything, but did notice some of her old scars, which John couldn't help ask about.

"They're from another foster mom and dad's belts, Greg and Amy. My foster mom had a ring that cut me, once, when she hit me." Taylor pointed at her right side, more towards her back. She also showed their father, the ones on her thighs, from Greg's cigars, lifting up the legs of her basketball shorts.

"Taylor's got some horror stories," Dean confessed, depressingly, as he held his gaze to her scars.

Sam ran a hand along his sister's hair. "Took her a while until she was ready to tell us," he added, staring down at her.

Taylor had already dropped the sleeves of her shorts, back down. "It helped when Dean told me about being in hell. Chuck wrote you went there, for him, first."

"That's that friend of yours, right?" John looked between his sons. "The one you said, wrote those books about our lives?"

Dean replied, "Yup."

"And, says, Sammy's love life is tragic," Taylor added.

"Taylor," Sam looked down at his sister, catching a snicker, from their brother. Dean tried to hide it, though, turning his head towards the wall, behind him.

Taylor just shrugged, innocently, "What? Just saying. Dean has more action than you do, and no one's died, yet, for him." Now, Dean was, basically, wetting himself, as he snickered, louder. Both Sam and John glared at the guy. It was Taylor, who scolded him, firmly. "I didn't say it was funny, Dean. Stop laughing at Sammy. It's not his fault."

"Boys," John spoke up. "What have you been teaching your thirteen-year-old sister?" He was, mostly, looking at Dean when he asked.

"Hey, she already knew most of it," Dean held up his hands, in defense.

"Yeah. I already know about how a guy sti…" Sam, quickly, covered his sister's mouth, with his hand, before she could finish.

"She lived in a group home, with a bunch of teenaged girls, who didn't have filters. So, Taylor already been told the Talk from them," he explained to their father and let go of his sister.

"Taylor also has seen _Mean Girls_ , a million times, and that is no exaggeration, either," Dean added.

Taylor proved his point by saying one of the lines from the movie. One of her favorites, actually. "Do you guys need anything? Snacks? A condom? Let me know." The only time the brothers had seen their father turn red, was out of anger. This time, he was actually turning red from the awkwardness, as he rubbed his eyes, in one hand. The man was at a loss for words. It was amazing how their sister had an effect on the man.

"Oh, God. Help me," he sighed. John looked up to ask Sam and Dean, "why do you let her watch it?"

Dean shrugged. "It's like beating a dead horse. No point in stopping it, if she's already exposed. I did put a stop to things that were much worse than _Mean Girls_ , like that show, _South Park_. And, it ain't like I let her watch porn or anything."

"Taylor's not allowed to watch anything, higher than PG-13, either," Sam also assured his father. "Right, Bud?"

Taylor nodded.

"Oh, head's up," Dean thought of. "Taylor's gassy like Sam is, too. So, beware, for the nights, we have burritos."

"I wouldn't talk if I was you, Dean," John told his firstborn. "Remember when I came home, one night and you two climbed into bed, with me?"

Dean sighed at the fact it was brought up, again.

Taylor changed the subject. "Daddy, it's getting even later, and I have school, tomorrow. Can we, please, go play football, now?" she pleaded, almost whining.

"Not so fast," Sam finally spoke up to that. "Before you do anything else, I need you to eat something, first."

"But, then, it'll get even later, Sammy."

"Doesn't matter. You have not eaten anything, today, and I don't want you running around, on an empty stomach."

John backed Sam up. "Your brother's right, Taylor."

"But, I'm not hungry," she said.

"I find that, very hard to believe when you and Dean share the same appetite," Sam folded his arms, across his chest.

Taylor tried to turn to Dean, for help. "I'm with Dad and Sammy on this one, Kiddo." he replied. So, she gave in. They agreed to a bowl of Lucky Charms, which Taylor still picked the corn pieces out of, and ate on the side. John ate a bowl, as well. When he saw her, picking out the pieces, he asked, just as Dean had, that first time.

"I pick at my food, sometimes," she explained. "I don't know why. It's something I've always remembered doing since I was little. I have to force myself not to, when we go out to eat and Sammy asks me, not to. I don't like to, though. It makes me, nervous not to do it." They were sitting at the table while the two of them ate.

Dean was over in the kitchen, making a quesadilla. "Like I said, Taylor's a work-in-progress, Dad," he restated.

Once they finished eating and the dishes was placed into the dishwasher, Taylor grabbed the football from beside Dean's chair.

Jody grabbed the kid in a hug. "So glad you came out, sweetheart."

Taylor hugged her, in one arm, since she was clutching the football.

"You had us, worried."

"I'm sorry, Jody," Taylor told her, guiltily. "I didn't mean to."

Jody just smiled at her. "I know, sweetheart," and let her go play with her father, since she knew the kid was dying to.

Taylor dashed for the door, opening it. "Come on, Daddy," she told John, as she stood in the doorway, trying to remain patient.

"I'm coming, baby girl." John followed after her. Taylor sprung outside, bolting down the stairs and over to the glassy area, over on the side of the gated pool. He followed after her, walking over there.

The apartment's lights had already turned on. There was still a faint light in the sky, but the sun was, mostly down. John held up his hands, for Taylor to throw him, the football. Taylor held it up and threw it, the way Dean had showed her. He caught it and told her to run for it. She hurried across the grass, which John threw it. Taylor missed, catching it and had to run over to retrieve the ball.

"Nice try, baby girl," John praised her for the effort.

Taylor threw it back, which John also called her over. He handed his daughter, the ball, and ran for it, instead, to show her. She chucked it, through the air as John ran out for it, catching it when he stopped and turned underneath. There was enough lighting around, they could still see the ball.

Sam and Dean watched from their front porch, along with Jody and Charlie.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

The siblings' routine returned, like it was, before Taylor's summer vacation. Jody had headed back to her motel, when everyone went to bed, saying goodbye then, while Charlie stayed for a week. She had to continue to sleep on the air mattress, though. John tried to offer up the couch to her. Charlie thanked him, but refused his offer. Neither one of them could sleep as the Winchester siblings hurried around the apartment, trying to get everything ready.

Sam made Taylor's lunch for her. "Dean, you still taking Taylor to school?" he called. There was a short pause where Dean spit into the sink, before he called back, "Yeah!"

Taylor dashed out of her room, dressed in one of her new outfits she got for her birthday and her _Dragon Ball Z_ backpack on her back.

Sam looked up when she came into the kitchen. "You ready, Bud?"

She pulled open the fridge. "Yeah. Do I have time for breakfast?"

The clock on the microwave said, 6:23. "Yeah," he nodded. "You have time for something quick." Sam grabbed his sister, a bowl, passing it to her as Taylor grabbed the box of cereal and took them over to the table.

"Can we get my Cheerios, tonight, Sammy?" Taylor poured the cereal into the bowl, folding the bag, closed, afterwards.

"Sure, Bud. Make sure to write it on the list so we won't forget. We'll probably go after karate, okay?"

"Oh kay." Setting the box of Lucky Charms, back on the counter, Taylor moved over to the fridge. She wrote Cheerios at the bottom on the shopping list, the siblings keep on the freezer door, before grabbing the jug of milk from inside the fridge. By the time, Taylor was sitting down, and eating, Dean finally came out, dressed and ready.

"Who's taking Taylor to karate, tonight?" he asked, rushing around their brother, to grab the coffee pot and poured himself some, in a thermos.

"Can't we both do it, since it's shopping day?" Sam asked, looking back at him.

"Yeah," Taylor was the one to answer. "Tonight, I get to try for my yellow sash. Daddy and Charlie can come, too."

John wandered over. "Yellow sash, for what, baby girl?" he asked.

"Karate. I've been doing it, all summer, twice a week, and tonight, is the class where we can try and move up to level two. Can you come, Daddy?"

"I sure can." John leaned over to kiss his daughter on the head.

"Hurry and eat, Kiddo," Dean told his sister. "We need to leave, soon. Dad, there's coffee for you and Charlie. Have whatever you find in the fridge. Tonight's our shopping day, anyway. Just don't touch the pie in there." He was grabbing an English muffin from it's bag and shoved it into the toaster, before tying the bag, closed, again.

Once the siblings were ready, they placed their dishes in the sink before rushing out the door, yelling back, "see'ya later." Even though it was daylight, the sun wasn't out. The sky was a dark overcast, so they were expecting rain, sometime that day. In fact, Dean got a tarp from the trunk and used it in his window.

Sam and Taylor hugged and kissed, before they split. Sam going to his car, while Taylor hurried over for the passenger side of the Impala. Letting Sam out, first, Dean followed out of the parking lot, taking the opposite direction.

"Hey, Kiddo," Dean said, getting her attention.

"What?"

"Dad and I are going to go pick up a replacement window, this afternoon. Wanna come?"

Taylor's face lit up, in excitement. "Yeah!"

"We're only swinging by the apartment, which I'm gonna call Charlie's phone, to let Dad know to come out. Can you make sure to use the restroom at school, when your teacher releases you?" he explained.

She nodded. "Yeah."

Dean pulled up to the school, right on time, before the bell rang. He gave his sister, a hug and kiss, and playfully, slapped her knee, as he told her, "Have a great day, Kiddo."

Taylor punched his arm. Not enough to hurt, but to get him, back, for slapping her knee.

"Hey," he said, holding his arm. "Save that energy for tonight."

She grinned and reached up, to kiss his cheek. "Love you, big bro."

"Love ya, too, Kiddo," and called after her, once Taylor was out of the car, "don't do drugs. Say no to strangers."

"I will," she called back, knowing it was partly a joke, but also true. Taylor turned back and around, to hurry inside the gate, letting it, slam, shut. Dean made sure his sister, was safely, in the grounds before pulling away from the curb.

Later that day, Dean got off at his usual time. For a moment there, it seemed like his crew would have to go into overtime, to get the day's work, done. That was the only way he could get overtime. The Winchesters' day still wasn't close to being over. They still had stuff to do.

As soon as he could leave, Dean hopped in the Impala and drove back to Taylor's school. He parked on the street since the parking lot was packed, and stood up on the bottom part of the doorway. Scanning around for his sister, he spotted her, waiting, just outside the main gate where he had dropped her off, at.

Dean cupped his hands around his mouth and called out to her. "Taylor! Over here!" He saw her head perk up, in his direction when Dean called to her. Dean watched her, protectively, as she hurried down the curved sidewalk, and crossing through some cars, making sure they could see her, first. Now, on the sidewalk where Dean was parked, Taylor hurried over. He dropped, back, down, hugging her, when she ran up to him. As Dean hugged it, he kissed the top of her head before they went their separate ways, on either side of the Impala, sliding in.

Taylor fastened her seatbelt so Dean could pull away from the curb.

"How was it?"

"Okay," she shrugged. "My teacher's nice."

"What's her name and is she single?" Dean asked, as if to be funny.

Taylor rolled her eyes, at her brother's question. "Her name's Miss Abernathy, and she's sixty-five years old."

"So, you're saying she's available," he smirked over at his sister.

She rolled her eyes, again. "You're a dork, big bro."

Dean laughed at that. Once he was calm, he asked, "does she give homework? Or, is Miss Abernathy like Mr. Michaelson?"

"She says if you finish in class, then you don't. But, if you don't finish, you do."

Dean was paying attention to the road, listening when his sister was talking. He glanced over, briefly, to respond. "Do you still have spelling words to study?"

"Yeah. But, we don't start until next week, and she's giving us our own notebooks, for just our spelling words. They'll also be our vocabulary words, too, from the stories we're going to read, this year," she explained.

"So, not only do you have to know how to spell them, now, you have to know what the words mean?"

She nodded. "Yeah. On Friday, Miss Abernathy will give us, a spelling test, first. Then, afterwards, she'll give us a vocab test. I don't like seventh grade, already."

"You'll be fine, Kiddo," Dean assured her, holding a hand on top of the steering wheel and glanced over at Taylor. "Sam and I'll help ya, study. Just like last year."

"Oh yeah, and Meet the Teacher Night, is on Wednesday, so you and Sammy can meet her and she can tell you, everything she told us, today," she added.

"Do we have to go?"

"There'll be cookies and coffee, and maybe brownies," Taylor shrugged.

Dean couldn't say no to desserts. "Sounds awesome," he smiled.

"You're just going for the cookies and brownies, aren't you?"

"You know me, so well."

Taylor rolled her eyes, for a third time.

"What is that?" Dean noticed the eye roll. "You've been a teenager for a couple days. You're already giving me, the eye roll?"

She grinned. "Maybe," which got her side, grabbed, playfully.

When Dean was just down the street from their apartment, he called Charlie, to tell her, to let their dad know, they were pulling up, now. "When Dad gets out, yell out, shotgun," he told Taylor once he put his phone away.

"Why?" she asked.

Dean pulled into the parking lot. "That way, Dad can't make you move. Those are yours and my car rules, okay?"

"You mean, like, 'driver picks the music, shotgun shut their cakehole?'"

"Exactly," he smiled at her.

When John was walking towards the Impala, Taylor called out, "Shotgun!"

John tried to say, otherwise. "Nope. Get in the back, baby girl."

"Dean says, I can stay if I call, shotgun."

Dean leaned his head, lower. "My car, my rules, Dad."

Their father tried to object, but Dean wasn't having it. To him, his siblings had jurisdiction over riding shotgun with him. He did love his dad and was very glad to have him, back, though. There was no doubt there. Plus, he was enjoying being man of the house. Or, rather one of them.

"How was school?" John asked, of his daughter, when Dean was back on the road.

"I liked sixth grade, better," she replied.

"It's only the first day. How do you know that, already?"

"Two words. Home work."

"That's one word, baby girl," he told her.

"Oh." Taylor checked with her brother, to double check.

He shrugged, "Sure. I'll go with Dad. I'm not really sure. I haven't had homework, in almost twenty years." That statement actually made the guy feel old. It subsided when one of his and Taylor's songs came on and Dean turned the volume up.

John questioned, "Bon Jovi?"

"Bon Jovi rocks, on occasion," he told their dad, the same thing he told Sam and started singing, along with Taylor. Dean loved having someone to sing with. He knew the song playing, _Wanted: Dead or Alive_ was another favorite of Taylor's, so every time it came on, he would sing with her, which made her happy, which he would sing the echoes. Taylor would replace, cowboy, with cowgirl, though, as brother and sister, sang at the top of their lungs and off key.

Dean headed for an auto shop, where him and John spent the next forty minutes looking for the glass window that would fit Baby's driver's side door. As much as the kid loved cars, thanks to her brother, Taylor still grew bored as she stood nearby, listening to them, discuss which one was the best. Taylor ended up taking out her phone and playing a _Sonic the Hedgehog_ mobile game on her phone, leaning against her father. John held an arm around her neck.

Finally, they asked a sales associate, who told them they either had to look online or go to an auto shop who specialized in classic cars. All of their windows only fitted the newer models. Dean asked him, if he knew of any shops around. The associate gave him one that was an hour away. The Winchesters left the shop, with Dean checking the time on his phone.

"We don't really have the time to run to that shop," he stated, putting the phone away. "Sam's cooking dinner and afterwards, we have to take Taylor to her karate lesson."

"We can try again, tomorrow," John suggested.

"Taylor has football, starting tomorrow." Dean turned to Taylor, "What time is your thing, Wednesday?"

"Seven to eight," she replied.

"Crap." Dean did not want to leave Baby, vulnerable to some bozo, to break into, for that long. "Hold up." He checked the shop's hours. It closed at nine, during the week. "Okay, Kiddo. You and Sam's gonna have to do the shopping without me, tonight. As soon as your thing's over, Dad and I will have to take off."

"But, you said, I can go with you. Can't we go, tomorrow, after football?" Taylor sucked on her lip, staring up at her brother, pitifully.

"I know I did, Kiddo, but we really need to get that window replaced, as soon as possible. I'm sorry. I didn't think this would happen." Dean pulled his sister in and comforted her. "At least you got to come for part of it. Right?" He felt her nod against him. To make it up to her, Dean and John let Taylor ride shotgun, on the way, back, as well.

Dinner still had half an hour, so the three of them got in some football practice, while they waited. John had Taylor snap the ball back to him and go out for it, with Dean there, to block her, He didn't want Dean going easy on his sister, either. If Taylor could learn to get pass her oldest brother, she could get past a boy, her age.

At first, she tried to run around him. Dean was fast, though.

"You can't always expect to get around someone, Kiddo," he explained to her, after a few plays. "You're playing tackle football. Not flag football. Your only best bet is to plow right through them." Dean then had Taylor, charge him, putting in all her strength. He wasn't using his whole strength, but, a good amount that would equal a twelve or thirteen-year-old boy. Taylor ran right towards her brother, shoving past him, with her shoulder, while holding onto the football in her arms. Dean pushed back, knocking Taylor, onto her bottom and fell backwards. "Nice try there, Kiddo." He helped her to her feet, "you can't let the other team push you, back. Stand your ground. Just like your karate instructor says."

Taylor hurried back to their father, to start the play over, again. Dean saw John lean over and tell her, something, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. John backed up and got into position. Taylor snapped the ball, back, to him and dashed forward, looking back over her shoulder as he threw the ball through the air. It landed a few feet in front of her, bouncing off to the side.

"Incompletion," Dean called, cupping his hands on either side of his mouth.

Taylor grabbed the ball and threw it at the ground, in frustration.

"Hey, that was a good spike, Kiddo. But, you're supposed to save that for a touchdown," he, quietly, laughed before he noticed his sister fold her arms, tight, against her chest as she glared at the ground. Dean hustled over to her. "What's wrong, Kiddo?"

"I keep messing up," she told the grass, upset.

"That's okay. You're just learning," Dean assured her. "I'm sure Peyton Manning messed up a few times when he was learning, as a kid."

Taylor was starting to tear up when John came over.

"Why do I see pouting?" he asked of his daughter, firmly.

She told her father, the same thing she told her brother.

"You don't need to pout about it, baby girl. It's just a game, not the end of the world. Did you get soccer and volleyball right, the first time?"

Taylor shook her head, at the ground.

"Let's go, then. Let's keep trying." John gave Taylor, a playful swat to her bottom, to get her moving. She unhooked her arms, following after him, as he walked, backwards. Dean tossed their father, the ball. "I don't expect you to be a pro by your first practice, baby girl. Let's try one more time before calling it, a day, so you can get in some practice for your yellow belt, tonight. What do you say?"

Taylor nodded up at her father.

Father and daughter returned to their play position, facing where Dean stood, on the other side. Taylor snapped it, back, one last time which John caught and tossed it through the air as she went out for it. This time, Taylor slid for the ball, landing on her belly. The ball landed in her outstretched hands, grabbing onto it.

"It's playable, baby girl. Run for it!" John called out to her.

Taylor, quickly, got to her feet. Clutching the ball in her arms, she made a dash for the sidewalk on the opposite end from their apartment, behind where Dean stood. They had made it, the designated end zone. Dean blocked her path, ready to stop her. At the last minute, Taylor slid, again, sliding between his legs and got back to her feet, to continue running.

Dean was caught off guard. He snapped out of it, though and hurried after, to stop his sister, grabbing Taylor from behind, not wanting to tackle her and smash the poor kid under his weight. Dean put his sister, back down on her feet.

"That was incredible, Kiddo," he praised her and held up his hand. "Give me, five for that."

Taylor frowned up at him, disappointed. "But, I didn't score a touchdown."

Dean squatted to her level, looking up at her, "Kiddo, it takes time and patience to do something. It took a whole season before you scored your first goal, and that catch? Really cool. One day, you're gonna be schooling those boys, in football." He grinned at that. A few sprinkles started to fall. "Come on, let's head inside, before it starts raining on us."

Taylor agreed, following after her big brother. They met up with John, who held up his hand, for a high five, as well.

"Nice save, baby girl," he praised. "That was really something."

She reached up to slap his hand, returning the high five and also received another playful swat as they headed up to the apartment. "Why do you keep spanking me, Daddy?" Taylor asked, confused.

"They're just playful ones, baby girl. You're not in trouble," he assured her as they made their way up the stairs. "Why? Does it hurt? I'm not trying to make them, hurt."

Taylor shook her head. "I never knew they could be playful."

John chuckled and tried to give her another one. This time, she evaded his hand, squealing with laughter and dashed up the rest of the way. He hurried after her, chasing Taylor to the door, where he caught her as she got stuck. More focused on her dad, Taylor couldn't turn the knob, correctly. Wrapping an arm around her, John gave her, a series of playful spanks, pausing right before the last one. Now, that Taylor knew she wasn't in trouble, she laughed during it, the whole time and tried to break free.

John let go and grinned at her. "Can't run from me, baby girl," he teased her.

Taylor gave her dad, a fake glare.

"You're upset, now?"

"Nope," she shook her head, the fake glare now gone and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Dean had stopped at the top of the stairs, leaning a hand on the wall, surrounding their patio. He was so relieved his sister could have one of her parents, back, knowing the kid deserved some kind of happiness. What made it, ten times, better, it was the parent they shared. Dean really had missed his dad, even though he had, partly, resented the man. This was what he wanted ever since Dean picked Sam up, from Stanford, all those years, ago. To be a family, again, together. Even though, he would have liked to have his mom there, as well. Having Taylor there, was just as good.

To his surprise, Dean noticed John lift Taylor, off the ground and, briefly, above his head, before setting her back down, playing with her.

"Again," he heard Taylor say. "I want to touch the ceiling."

John lifted Taylor, again, under her arms and held her up. "Reach, baby girl," he encouraged her, as she reached up towards the roof overhang and put her, back down.

"Alright," Dean headed over to his dad and baby sister. "Kiddo, why don't you go get your gi on, so we can leave, right after dinner."

Taylor let out a sigh, not wanting to stop the fun she was having with her dad. She turned around, to open the front door. John sent her on her way, with one last playful swat, and headed for her room. Before the men followed the kid, inside, Dean asked his dad, "What happened to Taylor being too big, to be picked up?" and smirked at him.

John couldn't help smile at the floor. "I guess I caved." He looked up at his firstborn. Dean arched an eyebrow at that, which John shrugged. "Come on. You can't tell me, you hadn't struggled with that cute face."

"I have," Dean nodded and snickered. "Dad's a softee, after all."

With that, John grabbed his son, around the neck, holding him in a headlock and sparred with the younger guy, like a normal father and son would. Sam and Charlie heard the commotion from inside. Sam panicked, thinking they were really fighting and dashed out there, to break it, up, defending his brother as Taylor had done, standing between them.

"Sam. Sam. It's okay. We weren't really fighting," Dean assured his brother.

"What?" Sam looked between his dad and brother, confused.

"It's true, Sammy. We were just rough-housing like we used to," John backed Dean up. Before they knew it, the three of them were all going at it, ganging up on each other. Sam had John, pinned at one point, until Dean tackled his brother and pinned him, himself. Sam, then flipped over, pinning Dean, and John went after Sam, again. The men kept at it when Taylor came from her room, changed into her gi. It scared her, too, as if they were really fighting until Charlie explained to the little girl, they were messing around. No one was actually fighting. At that point, Taylor wanted to join in.

She hurried back, out to the porch, stopping nearby. "Can I spar, too?"

It was Sam, who answered. "No, Kiddo. You're gonna get hurt with us."

Dean grabbed him, from behind, around his neck. "If Taylor's gonna be playing football, with a bunch of boys, then she needs this. Come on in, Kiddo," he motioned his head, for his sister to join them.

Taylor tackled her oldest brother, trying to get him off her other big brother. John grabbed her, off of him and pinned her, down.

"Do you know what you do when someone does this to you, baby girl?" His question was answered when Taylor pushed on his arms with her bare feet and, quickly, rolled away. She, then, tackled her dad, knocking him, onto his back and sat on his torso, leaning forward on his chest. "Nice, kiddo." John smiled, proudly, up at his daughter.

"Dean taught me, that," she told him.

"Well, did he teach you...this!" John grabbed onto Taylor and flipped them, back over, with his daughter, underneath, again. She, instantly, retaliated with a kick to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him, without much thought. John dropped beside her, on his arm, while holding his stomach with the other. "Damn, kiddo," he managed, squeezing his eyes, shut.

Taylor got up on her legs, leaning forward on her hands, concerned for her dad. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to. It happened, too fast." She was actually close to tears, as Sam and Dean hurried to either side of their dad.

"Dad, you okay?" Sam asked him.

John moaned and sat back, on his legs. "Yeah, I'm good." The men noticed there were tears on the kid's face. "No need for tears, baby girl," he assured her. "Even in sparring, it is expected for someone to get hurt. At least, I known, you can handle yourself if someone else tries to hurt you."

Taylor wiped at her face, with the backs of her hands. "I'm not in trouble?" she asked, sniffing in the rest.

"No, Bud," Sam was the one to reply. "Not during a sparring match."

Dean held up his hand. "High five, Kiddo."

Taylor smacked it, in return.

Charlie poked her head out. "Huh, Sam. Something's burning in here."

"Oh, fuck! The bread!" The tallest Winchester bolted inside the house, past Charlie, and into the kitchen, grabbing the pan of garlic bread from the oven. At least, he remembered to put on an oven mitt. A few were all black on one side, while the others managed to only, partially, burn. That was also the first time, everyone heard Sam curse out an F bomb, not being one to cuss, at all, much less that bad. "Hope you, guys don't mind your garlic bread, extra, extra crispy."

His siblings and dad followed Sam, inside, to see the damage.

"Way to go, Sam," Dean teased his brother.

"We just won't eat the, completely, burnt ones," John assured his youngest son, clamping a hand, up on Sam's shoulder.

"I'll eat them," Taylor told Sam, trying to be nice.

Sam smiled at what his sister was trying to do. "It's okay, Bud. Really, you don't have to do that."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm sure." He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

The family, including Charlie, sat around the table, to eat. Sam warmed up a meatless lasagna, for dinner, along with a salad, and, of course, the garlic bread. Taylor made everyone stop eating, so she could say a quick prayer.

"Dear God. Thank you for this food, and thank you for giving Daddy, back, and for Dean, getting him to come back, too. Please watch over them all, and I pray Jody had a safe trip, home. Amen."

"Amen," the adults repeated, in respect.

Taylor and Charlie shared a side of the table. Since Sam was the tallest, he pulled the coffee table over and sat on it like it was a bench,

"So, Sam," Dean said, in between bites.

"Yeah," he replied, before taking a bite of his salad.

Dean picked up his bread, hovering it over his plate. "We have a busy week, ahead."

"How so?"

"Tonight, we have Taylor's karate lesson and shopping. Which, by the way, Dad and I have to take separate cars from you, and leave from karate. We have to go to a special shop, to get the replacement."

Sam nodded, "Okay," as he poked his fork into the lettuce. "Me and the girls can handle the shopping, this week. Right?" Sam looked over at Taylor and Charlie.

"Miss Abernathy gave us a list of school supplies, to get, by next Monday," Taylor remembered, speaking up. "She says, she'll supply us until then, but after Monday, we need to bring in our own pencil and folders."

"We can shop for school supplies while we're grocery shopping, Bud," he assured his sister.

"Your school still have the science fairs, Taylor?" John asked, leaning his arms on either side of his plate.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I started going there, last March, while I was at the group home."

"Taylor goes to a charter school, that specializes in helping students with learning disabilities," Sam explained to their father.

"What does that mean?"

"Taylor has to have the problems broken down, so she could understand it, better. She can't learn in a regular class setting. This school, the class sizes are smaller, with fewer students, so the teacher can work, one on one, if they have to and even may go at each of their own, individual speed." Sam pointed over at Taylor, with the end of his fork, "Taylor had to catch up with her classmates, last year, being out of school, for two years."

John looked over at Taylor, to ask, "Why weren't you in school?"

"Because, I had to stay home and do chores, for Greg and Amy, and keep the house clean for their fancy parties. Amy made me wear a dress, too. I hated it."

"I've noticed you're more of a tomboy than a girly girl, baby girl," he commented.

"All my friends are girls, though. Sometimes, I play with some of the boys, at recess, like shooting basketballs."

John folded his arm, towards him, to lean on it, as he ate. "What got you into sports?"

"The group home signed me up for soccer, and Sammy helped me, with it. I've been making friends, too, so I just wanted to keep doing it. I like trying different sports. Before, I only drew, all the time, by myself."

"Oh, got your mother's artistic talent, I see," he nodded.

"You knew Angela can draw, too, Dad?" Sam asked.

"I stayed with her, at the end of her pregancy, up until Taylor was born," John explained. "Angela had paintings and sketches everywhere. Not to mention, the woman collected toys she kept on shelves, for some reason, and watched all that sci-fi crap."

"Uh, I watch sci-fi," Charlie spoke up.

"I only like Star Wars," Taylor added.

"Dad, we're the only ones at this table, who aren't fan nerds," Sam pointed between the two of them.

John looked over at Dean, "You, too?"

"Yup," he grinned and looked over at Sam. "I wouldn't be talking, though, Mister sitcom nerd. Our Netflix is crammed with shows like _Friends_ and _The Big Bang Theory_ , from you."

"I like _Friends_ ," Taylor said.

Dean shook his head at her, "Didn't say there was anything wrong with it. There are different kinds of nerds, Like, Dad and I are car nerds. Isn't that right, Dad?" he looked over at John, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, Dean told you, Daddy," Taylor teased their dad.

John just told her, to eat her dinner. Both her and Dean exchanged looks, smiling at his denial.

After dinner, Dean, Taylor, and John cleaned the kitchen up, really quick before they headed for Taylor's karate lesson. Taylor rode with Dean and John, so that left Sam and Charlie by themselves, in Sam's car. This time, John rode up front, though.

When they arrived, Taylor gave Sam, her flip flops, to hold, before joining her class. The kids lined up, all different ages, forming two rows. Taylor stood in the second row, on the end. The instructor, a well-built man, stood facing them. He had the kids start with their warm-up stretches, first, doing each one, ten times. Afterwards, the instructor had the kids show him, what they learned. The kids put every basic karate move, together, in union.

Sam filmed Taylor on his phone, getting the entire yellow sash test. A few of the mothers watching, as well, also filmed their child on their phone.

John leaned over to Dean, to whisper, "I can see why Taylor gave your brother, Mother's day, now."

Dean nodded, in agreement. They were sitting along the wall, with the other parents and families, as the kids continued their test.

Taylor was one of the best pupils, in the class, only messing up, twice. The mess-ups weren't major, though. Sam and Dean could tell, their dad was loving every second of it. He watched his daughter, as a proud father.

At the end of the lesson, the instructor called each kid up, and removed their white sashes. In its place, he tied a yellow one around their waist. Taylor was the first once he got to the second row. She walked over to stand in front of the front row, facing the instructor and bowed, with her hands at her sides. He, then, kneeled on one knee and untied her sash as he had done with the other kids, folding it up. The instructor placed it on the floor and grabbed the yellow sash beside him, tying it around her waist before standing back. Taylor bowed, again and returned to her spot, as everyone clapped. The instructor didn't allow cheering in his studio, as that breaks concentration.

Charlie leaned over to Dean. "Have you noticed that nine-year-old next to her, is about the same height?"

"I know, right?" he agreed.

John overheard and leaned in, to respond. "She takes after your grandmother, Dean."

"You mean, your mom?"

John nodded. "Taylor's probably gonna grow a few more feet before she's done, completely."

"So, she'll be around her own mom's height," Dean figured.

"Possibly, a bit shorter. My mom was a small, petite lady," he explained.

Dean noticed the instructor had moved onto the next kid. He got his dad's attention, before they took off, letting Sam, know. Neither one wanted to leave, but they had to get moving if they were going to make it, to the shop, in time. Sam had stopped filming once Taylor had received her sash, congratulating her when the class was dismissed. He and the girls did the grocery shopping at Walmart, also letting Taylor pick out her school supplies, which had, mostly Rainbow Dash all over, before heading back to the apartment.

Sam had Taylor get ready for bed, but let her stay up, to wait for Dean and John. While they waited, Taylor started _Dragon Ball_ , watching it, with both Sam and ended up, liking it, so far.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Dean filled Sam in on the rest of their busy week, later that night, after Taylor had gone to bed. Was this really how normal people lived? How in the world did they do it? How did they function with jobs, activities, and errands? The next day, after Dean picked Taylor up from school, Taylor tried playing the Wii-U. That is, until John told her, he wanted to work with her, some more, before her first football practice.

"But, Daddy," she protested. "I want to play the Wii with Charlie."

"Later, baby girl. Your coach is gonna be skeptical about letting you on the team. In fact, he's probably expecting you to be a boy, with your name and all. We need to make sure to show him, you can hold your own. Now, let's go."

Taylor dropped her gaze, sucking in her lip, and put the Wii remote, down, on the table. She walked over to where her father had pulled out a chair, from the table and sat down.

"Hold on there," he stopped her in her tracks. "I want you to try and tackle me, and I'm going to shove you, back. I want you to hold your ground and not let me. Can you do that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"That's not the answer I was looking for. Can you do it, baby girl?"

"Um, yes?"

"A little better." John leaned forward, holding up his hands. "Come at me, Taylor."

Taylor darted over to her father and was knocked back, onto her bottom. "Owww. That hurt," she whined.

"There's gonna be plenty of pain in football. Football has the most injuries," he told her.

She stood back up, rubbing her tailbone.

"Try it, again, baby girl, and this time, don't let me push you. Push back."

"But, pushing someone is mean, Daddy."

"Taylor, have you never seen football, before?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Then, you should know you are supposed to be mean in football. Isn't this why you're playing? To get tougher?"

Taylor nodded. "But, I wish I don't have to hurt anyone."

"That's football, baby girl. If you want to do this, you're gonna have to put that aside. Those boys aren't going to take you, seriously, if you don't play, rough with them. And, I better not see any tears out there, either. Then, they really won't take you, seriously. Understand?"

Sam finally came out of his room, having been listening. "I want to point out, I was, and still am, against my baby sister playing football."

"And, why is that, Sam? I think your sister is capable of learning to hold her own against those boys."

"Yeah, but, a bunch of boys around my baby sis? She's gonna get creamed out there."

"From what I saw, last night, at her karate lesson, Sam, and she's done to me. Taylor will be fine. She just needs some more football training, and your sister will be breaking some collarbones," said John.

Taylor's eyes enlarged. "I don't want to break anyone's collarbone," she protested. "I can push someone, and even hit them. But, I don't want to break a bone."

"It's an expression," Charlie said, watching and listening from the couch.

"That's right. I don't expect you to do all that. But, I do have faith in you, that you can play with those boys."

Dean came out of his room, catching only the tail end of his father's statement. "Hold up there," he said, "Taylor's not supposed to be

with any boy until she's fifty."

Sam rolled his eyes. "We're talking about football, Dean."

"Oh. That's fine. Taylor can play football with a boy. But's that it, little missy," he told his sister. "I better not see any flirting out there, on that field."

"What if he's cute?" Taylor asked, and grinned.

"Nope. None of that," he replied, teasing her.

"All right. That's enough," John said and reached over to swat Taylor, on the bottom, to get her attention. Of course, it didn't hurt at all. "Let's get back on track, here, baby girl." He lowered himself, onto one knee and had Taylor try to tackle him. Taylor backed up, towards the living room. When she reached him, John shoved his daughter to the ground.

"Dad!" Sam protested.

"This is what's gonna happen, out there on the field, Sam. She needs to be prepared for it." John turned back to Taylor. "Come on, Taylor. Hold your ground. Don't let yourself be pushed around," he told her, helping Taylor, to her feet.

Taylor tried again, backing away towards the living room. She bolted for her father, only to be shoved back, once again.

"Dig your heels into the floor."

She tried, a third time, charging at him. Nothing.

Again and again, Taylor kept at it and would get knocked onto her back.

"Focus, Taylor. Channel everything you got. Come on."

Dean noticed their brother, giving him, a hard glare. Sam was feeling like a mother wolf at this point, wincing every time his sister fell. It was hard to watch and the middle sibling wanted to put a stop to it.

By the tenth time, Taylor's eyes were starting to water, in pain and frustration.

John must have noticed. "What did I say about the tears, Taylor," he told her, pulling Taylor to her feet. "I don't want to see those. Keep focused. You can do this."

Taylor tried one more time. She stood back, tightening her fists.

"Stand your ground and push back."

Taylor bolted for her father. Before John could push her, she shoved her whole body against the man, knocking him, backwards, tackling her father.

John lied there, with his daughter, sitting next to him. "That's it, baby girl," he smiled, proudly, as he sat up. "That's the spirit. That's what I wanted to see."

She panted, staring back at him. When she caught her breath, Taylor asked, "I did it?"

"Yup." John sat up, getting back onto one leg. "Let's go, again." He sent her off, with a gentle swat. "Just like that, baby girl."

Taylor hurried back, to her starting spot and tried once more. Putting all she had into it, she bolted towards her father and tackled him before John had a chance to shove her.

"That's my girl," John praised, afterwards when he had got up, again. "You can't let fear over rule you. Anyone can have power over you if you let them. You have to get tough and push back. Got it?"

She nodded.

Later, everyone ended up going to Taylor's first practice. Sam didn't want to, not wanting to see his sister, hurt. But, that was why he had to go. To be there when she did get hurt. They packed lawn chairs with them, but John never sat in his.

When they arrived, the boys were already huddled around the coach.

"Hustle over there, Taylor," John told her, pushing on the back of her head.

Taylor hurried over to join her team.

The coach had looked over to see her coming. "Can I help you?" they heard him ask her.

Taylor remained mute, at first. Dean was about to go let them know she was on the team, but John stopped him, stating Taylor needed to do it, herself.

She stood there for a moment, more than likely, sucking on her lip, as the coach and the boys watched her. Finally, after a minute or so, they heard her, respond, "I'm Taylor."

The coach looked down at his roster. "Winchester?"

Taylor nodded her head.

"Crap," Sam and Dean saw him, roll his head, away, to the side. "Boys, give us a minute." The coach led Taylor away, asking for her parents. She pointed over to where her family had set up their chairs and headed back over.

"Mom and Dad?" he looked at Sam and Charlie.

John spoke up. "I'm her father."

The coach turned to him. "Pleased to meet you, sir," he held a hand out for John to shake, "Coach Hill."

John returned it, in a firm handshake. "John Winchester."

"Listen, I've been coaching in the youth league, for several seasons, now. I've only had one other girl and she quit, in the middle of the season. I don't want to see another little girl have to put herself through that, again," he explained. "I have four boys of my own and know how rough they can get. I can make sure you get a refund, back."

"Why can't you give Taylor, a chance, first?" Dean questioned. They had all stood up to shake Coach Hill's hand and introduce themselves.

"Judging by her size, alone," he glanced over at Taylor. "She won't make it. The boys will crush her by the end of the first game."

"Size does not matter," John told him. "If my daughter wants to play, I don't think there should be any problems to let her, try."

"I understand that, sir." the brothers could see their father was intimidating the guy. He looked over at the boys. Most of them were skinny like Taylor was. They all looked like they towered over the kid, but, some were twice her size, weight wise. Coach Hill turned back.  
"I'm not sure if letting Taylor play, is such a good idea."

"We were told this was the unweighted league. The kids doesn't need to a be a certain weight," said Dean.

"True, yes," he nodded at that. "But…"

"Look," John told the coach, his arms folded, tightly, across his chest. He stared the guy, down, barely blinking. "One cannot judge on looks, alone. You can, at least, give her a chance, first. Don't call it until you've seen what she can do. Do I make myself, clear?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry." Yeah, the guy, who was a foot taller than Dean, and around the same build, looked as though he knew not to mess with John Winchester. He turned to Taylor. "Ready for our first practice, Taylor?"

Taylor nodded.

He led her, back over to where the boys were waiting.

"Boys, this is Taylor. We're gonna give her a chance. Who knows, she might surprise us."

A few boys tried to protest at that, but Coach Hill put a stop to it and told them all to spread out, for their warm-up. Taylor wandered over to a spot on the field, to which John called out for her to hustle.

"Do not keep your team, waiting!"

Taylor jogged the rest of the way, at the sound of her father's voice. Dean saw a boy, with blond hair, tell his sister, something, but was too far away to hear.

Coach Hill had the team jog in place, first. After a few moments, he had them, drop every time he blew his whistle. Dean was impressed how well his sister was keeping up. She lagged behind, the first couple of times, but after that, she got into rhythm with the boys.

"Now," the coach called out, circling around the team, holding his whistle in his hands, "Stay down and I want to see some push-ups. "Three, two...one." He blew on it and the team started. Coach Hill also had them do other stretches, while they were down.

Taylor was trying her best to keep up with the boys and ended up doing, pretty well.

After they were done, they had to line up in a straight line and run to the nearest cone before running back to the starting point. Then, they had to run to the next closest cone, and so on and so forth.

"Let's go, Taylor!" John called out, encouragingly. "Hustle! Keep those feet moving!"

"Taylor's doing well," Charlie complimented, to the brothers.

"I think Taylor's been holding out on us," Dean said, really impressed. Then again, her teacher from the year before, did say she did well in P.E. "This just proves how much a Winchester she is."

Taylor ended up, being the fourth person to finish and followed after the first three when Coach Hill had them take a lap around the field, going behind where the parents and families sat on the sidelines, so they wouldn't bump into a teammate still running the first task.

Sam, Dean, and Charlie cheered Taylor on, when she jogged behind them.

"Keep focused, Taylor," John just encouraged her, following with his eyes, turning his body to face her. "Hustle."

Once she finished the lap, Coach Hill encouraged the team to take a water break. Taylor jogged over to her family, panting hard. Sam offered her some water, after removing the cap.

"Great job out there, Kiddo," Dean praised his sister, as she gulped down some water. "You're doing awesome."

"Yeah, great job, Buddy," Sam raised his hand out. She stopped to return the high five.

"You're showing those boys how it's done," Charlie also praised her.

Taylor took another drink before passing it, back to Sam. She had to hustle back to the field when Coach Hill blew his whistle.

Next, the coach had the kids line up in rows and, from side to side, shuffle as if they were going to catch a ball.

"Come on, move your feet, boys," he told them. "Taylor's schooling some of you." Dean saw him give Taylor, a smile, as Coach Hill walked through the rows of kids, holding his whistle in his hand. The kids continued to shuffle for several minutes until Coach Hill returned to the front, facing them. Bending over, he had them, bend their knees, as well, holding it for a few seconds. They did a few more practice drills before Coach Hill tossed the football for each kid, having them go out for it.

Taylor was one of the last ones. She ran out for it, as Coach Hill threw the football, just as John had done with her. Running for it as fast she could, Taylor turned her upper body, to look up, right as it was spiraling towards her and caught it in her arms.

"Great catch, Taylor!" the coach praised and had her throw it, back.

She threw it, before getting back in line. They did that for twenty minutes, before running another suicide and ended practice with a one final lap around the field. Once the kids took another water break, Coach Hill had them huddle up.

"Great first practice, today, boy-er, I mean, team," he had to correct himself remembering Taylor. "I see a lot of potential in all of you. Taylor, really impressed with how well you did out there. I mean, we'll see once we get to the actual tackling part, but you did good, today."

"Thank y-you," the brothers heard their sister respond, timidly.

"What do you think, boys?" he asked the rest of the team for their opinion. "You think Taylor has a chance to make it with the big boys?"

"Yeah!" Most of the team declared.

"On three," Coach Hill put his hand in the middle. The boys followed suit. A couple of them moved to let Taylor in. There was a few who still weren't excited to have a girl on their team. Taylor stretched her hand in, timidly. "On three, go team. One. two. Three."

"Go team!" everyone threw their hands up, into the air before they dismissed.

Taylor jogged back over to her family, covered in sweat. Sam, Dean, and Charlie held their hands up, exchanging high fives.

"Nice job out there, Kiddo," Dean praised, proudly.

Sam gave her the rest of the water, folding his chair, up. He grabbed his sister in a one armed hug, kissing the side of her head. "That was amazing, Bud."

"Yeah, way to show those boys," said Charlie.

Taylor took another drink before turning to John. "Did I do good, Daddy?"

"Real good, baby girl. Good hustle out there." John wrapped an arm around her head. "Proud of ya."

Coach Hill called out, one last time. "Uniforms will be here, on Thursday, at practice. Same time, same place. Our first game is on Saturday, at 8am, at Sahuaro high school. Please be there, at least, fifteen minutes, early."

"Eight?" Dean questioned and groaned. That was two hours earlier than the soccer and volleyball games. Who gets up that early, on a Saturday morning?

"Make sure to have all of your child's gear. If they don't have everything by our first game, they can not play. Helmets are supplied with the uniform."

Wednesday, after school, John worked with his daughter, some more, practicing all afternoon until dinner time. In fact, he practiced with Taylor, all week after school. Sam and Dean, barely saw their sister. Dean only got to talk to her, on the drive, to and from school, and during dinner, while Sam only got Taylor, over breakfast and dinner. The hour or two before bed, Charlie got to bond with the kid. John and school took up most of her time.

Thursday, the coach looked on some tackling drills, having brought tackling dummies for the kids. Two of the parents stepped up and volunteered to be assistant coaches, helping Coach Hill. Once the team finished their warm-up, they lined up, in three rows, taking turns tackling a stuffed dummy Coach Hill or one of the dads held for them. They had received their uniforms at the start of practice, so the kids were all ready wearing their helmets.

Taylor got in line for the one Coach Hill was holding. When it was her turn, she made a dash for it. It, barely, moved it. John was watching the whole thing and knew she could do better than that.

"Taylor! Come here!" he called as she headed to the back of the line. Taylor headed for her father. "Hustle!" She picked up speed, at that that, jogging over to him and removed her helmet. Hers was the smallest. "What was that?" he nodded over at her coach.

Taylor twisted around to look back and faced her father, once more. "I don't know," she shrugged. "I got nervous."

John was standing there, with his arms folded, firmly, across his chest. "I know you can do better than that. You've knocked me over, plenty of times. Get your butt back over there and put everything you got into it. I want to see that thing on the ground. Understand?"

"Yes, Daddy," she replied.

He then released her, back over to her team. "Remember what I said, about channeling your focus and energy!"

Dean got an idea and called his sister over before she was gone. Taylor hurried over to him. Cupping his hand around the back of her ear, he whispered, "Think of that dummy as your foster dads, the assholes."

Taylor flinched her head, back, looking at him, in surprise.

Dean grinned, which she did, too and let her hustle back to her team.

"What did you tell her, Dean?" Charlie asked, curious.

He just watched his sister, waiting for her to get another turn.

It wasn't long before Taylor was facing the dummy, again.

"Come on, Taylor," Coach Hill encouraged her.

Taylor paused before bolting for the dummy. In fact, she put everything into it, as she shoved the thing so hard, Coach Hill, quickly, stepped out of the way.

"Wow," he commented and gave her a hand up. "Nice, kid."

The next turn of Taylor's, she did the exact thing. In fact, Dean's strategy was perfect for Taylor. The rest of team got to experience it, as well, when they switched up and the men moved down, so they could practice tackling at an angle. Seeing Taylor's true power, both the coach and the assistant coaches were impressed. After a while, Coach Hill ended up, holding the dummy up with one finger, and standing a few feet from it. Taylor was knocking it over ever since Dean gave her the strategy to channel the rage she had bundled up. In fact, football may have been the best idea for the kid, after all.

Practice was, mostly, tackling drills, but Coach Hill let the kids scrimmage, to see how they would do in their first game, especially, Taylor. In fact, he put Taylor on the defensive end, explaining it would be her job to help stop the quarterback or whoever had the ball, or force them towards her other defensive teammates. He positioned her where to stand, along with a couple of the boys who wasn't sure.

Once everyone knew their positions, Coach Hill started the scrimmage off with the kicker he had chosen, taking note on each player, as they played. On the first play, Taylor got scared and didn't do the job she was supposed to do, to which John called her, back over and gave her another stern lecture, about moving her feet.

"The coach is studying you for your first game. I don't want to see you, on that bench, Saturday. Move your feet and stop the other team from scoring. Do you understand?"

Taylor nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

"Now, hustle back," he nodded at her team. "Don't keep your team, waiting."

She turned and hustled back to her team, pulling her helmet back on, as Dean reminded his sister of their strategy, too. Taylor huddled up with her team before they broke and got into position. Her siblings cheered Taylor on, clapping for her, as she bent over. The other team had the ball.

The boy on center, snapped the ball, back to the quarterback. As soon as the ball was released the teams jolted to life. Taylor charged for the quarterback, tackling a boy who tried to block her. She fell over him, landing on her face mask and somersaulted over him. No one caught the ball when the quarterback chucked it, so they had to start the play over, again.

The boy Taylor, somersaulted over, gave her a friendly hand, up before they regained their original position. Taylor leaned a hand on the ground, like the others on her team were doing. As soon as the ball was snapped, she tried once more, to charge right for the quarterback, shoving a kid out of her way and got him right as he threw it.

"Holy cow. Taylor's plowing right through those boys," Charlie stated, surprised. "That is Taylor, right?"

"Yup," Sam replied, also watching, impressed of how his sister was doing. He had cringed when his sister had somersaulted over the boy. "Dean, what did you tell Taylor?"

Dean was leaning his elbows on his knees, watching, clapping, now and then. "I just told her to think of her asshole foster dads, and use that rage to channel in her plays. Keep it up, Taylor! Whoo!" he clapped for her, as he cheered.

John was standing, just outside the cones, his arms still folded, as he kept an eye on Taylor.

"I can't believe they have her on defensive end," Sam pointed out. "That's, like one of the most important positions. I thought her coach would make her, a kicker, or something easy for her."

"Well, if Taylor has power to do all that," Dean held his hand out, towards the scrimmage, "why wouldn't the coach put her in a defensive position. Suddenly, he flinched at what just happened. Out on the field, on another play, Taylor had finally managed to get to the quarterback, before he could throw the ball, and tackled him from the side, putting everything into it. Little Taylor had the boy, twice her side, on the ground and grabbed the ball he had dropped. "Son of a bitch. Remind me never to piss our sister off." His mouth hung open, in utter shock.

As soon as Taylor had gotten up, she helped the boy to his feet, as well. When the boy was standing, he gave her, a congratory pat on the helmet. Now, on offence, Taylor had to sit out, which the coach took the time to praise her and teach her about the offensive part of the game.

Coach Hill ended practice with another suicide and lap around the field, calling everyone in, for one final pep talk, and released them with a send-off. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three."

"Go, Titans!" The team and coach both shouted and threw their hands up in the air, before dismissing to their families.

Taylor hustled over to where her family was waiting, which Dean grabbed her up, in a proud hug, squeezing her, tight. He kissed his sister's cheek before setting her back, down on her feet.

"So proud of ya, Kiddo," he told her, happily.

Sam handed Taylor, her water. "That was amazing, Buddy," he praised her. "I didn't know you had it in ya."

"Dean told me to think of my foster dads." Taylor was unscrewing the cap. "When I did, I got really mad and it just happened," she shrugged and removed her helmet, to take a long drink.

John was the most impressed, telling his daughter how proud he was and how well she did.

Coach Hill came over. "Okay, what do you feed that kid?" he asked, also impressed. "I mean, seriously. She took down a kid, twice her size. How? I've never seen a boy with that much aggression, much less a girl."

Dean looked over at his sister. "Can I tell him, Kiddo?" he asked her, who nodded. Dean then, very briefly, told the coach of her past and explained how he told her to channel that rage, into it. He also mentioned Taylor, taking karate and of the sparring matches between them.

"I think I am gonna keep Taylor on defensive end, since, one, she's my smallest, and one of my fastest players. And, two, she's got some power. You were right about not judging on size and her, being a girl." Coach Hill looked over at the kid. "You did good, today, Taylor. Looking forward to our first game."

Taylor managed to smile and, quietly, thanked her coach. It seemed like the first game was going to be an interesting one, that was for sure.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Now that Taylor had a position, John was able to focus more specific, on training her, helping prepare for her first game. Using the brothers, John threw them the football and had Taylor go tackle them for it, before reaching the marked "end zone." Or, Sam would snap Dean the ball, which Dean would throw him, and John would block Taylor. John put a stop to Taylor's strategy of ducking between legs, as she wouldn't be able to do that, with her teammates. She had to tackle them, pure and simple.

It made things, harder for her, since her father and brothers were so much bigger than Taylor or her teammates.

"If you can take us, you can take them," John assured her, meaning the boys.

They huddled up, in position. John and Taylor faced each other while Sam and Dean stood behind their father. Sam snapped Dean, the ball. As soon as the ball left Sam's hands and into Dean's, Taylor dashed forward. John blocked his daughter, who pressed her whole body, against him. When Sam ran by, to go catch the ball, Taylor tried to run after him. Her father sidestepped, continuing to block her.

"Come on, baby girl," John encouraged her, holding her back.

Sam caught the ball and made a run for it. The baby of the family saw the whole thing and gave one mighty shove, knocking her father, backwards. She then jumped over him and dashed across the grass, headed towards Sam. She was able to catch up to the tallest of the family, and tackled him, grabbing onto his legs. Sam lost his balance and fell forward, dropping the ball out of his arms before he could reach out and touch the sidewalk with it.

Dean and John hurried over as Taylor rolled off of her brother and let him, stand. He helped his sister to her feet, as well.

Sam was congratulating her when they got there.

"I did it! I did it! I tackled Sammy!"

Dean grabbed Taylor from behind, hugging his sister to him. "That was awesome, Kiddo."

"Sammy's tall, too. If you can get him, those boys shouldn't be a problem for you, like I said," John repeated to her.

Taylor smiled up at their father. "Are you proud of me, Daddy?"

He couldn't help smile. "Of course I am, baby girl."

At that, Taylor threw herself at him, squeezing John in a hug.

Earlier, that morning, Sam and Dean had both chipped in and told their father to do them a favor and get new clothes. John had been wearing the same ones he had on his back, and with all the football training he had been doing with Taylor, was starting to stink. Though, he wasn't the only one. After both practices, they realized Taylor was, now starting to get body odor, as well, and had to get the kid, some deodorant. So far, the only things that hadn't happened with her body, yet, was her size and chest area. Those seem to be taking their sweet time, which Sam and Dean, and, even John was okay with. Anything to keep the boys away from their little Taylor.

Since Mindy forgot to renew Taylor's karate lessons, Taylor had to skip out, which meant karate was over for now. Taylor wasn't too heartbroken about it, though. Even though she loved it, with football happening at the moment, along with school, she was a very tired little girl, by Friday evening, anyway.

John ended up taking advantage of Taylor's early wake-up and got in some last minute practice before the game, Saturday morning. Since there wasn't karate, Friday evening, they used that time, to go get Taylor's gear. When it was almost time to leave for the game, John helped Taylor put everything on, making sure everything was on, properly, and folded her sleeves in.

Dean drove up to the high school and parked near the football field. They headed through the gate, where Taylor spotted a couple of her teammates. The coach hadn't arrived yet, so Taylor and the boys tossed a football between each other, to wait.

Taylor's team jersey was the same color as the NFL's Tennessee Titans jersey, but wasn't the exact same one. It had the same logo on the helmet, though.

Another teammate arrived and joined in with them before Coach Hill did. He told the team and the parents they were on the away side, and led them over there. They were in the first game of the day, so the field was empty. Coach Hill took that as an opportunity, to let the rest of the kids know, the positions, they will be playing when everyone got there. He also had the kids do their practice warm-up stretches and their lap.

Most of the boys walked half of the lap, since the field was bigger than their practice field. Taylor was one of the few who ran the whole thing. Dean, Sam, Charlie, and John stood at the fence, watching when Taylor came over for a drink of water.

"Nice hustle out there, kiddo," John told her, as she drank.

"I don't think you had to jog the whole way, though," Sam added, from beside Dean. "Your coach didn't say anything to those other boys."

Taylor just shrugged, when she was done and screwed the cap back on. "I wanted to try to see how long I could go. I would have walked if I needed to." Her chest was moving, more than usual, but other than that, she looked fine.

Dean looked up, to see the opposing team on the other side. "Looks like you're playing the Panthers, for your first game."

Taylor looked back, behind her. "Yeah," she said, turning back to her brother. "That's what the schedule on the fridge says." Included with her uniform and helmet, was both a paper copy and magnet of the season's team schedule. All of the teams were named after the NFL's teams.

"Remember what I said," John added. "Keep focused and make sure you know who has the ball. If it's a running play, keep that linebacker in front of you, in. If it's a pass play, get your butt to that quarterback."

Taylor nodded up at her father.

"There will be pain, just like I said. No tears, got it? Suck it up and press on."

"Yes, Daddy." The brothers could see she was nervous, sucking in her lip, a little.

"Come on, you've been through worse, before, and survived. What can these boys really do to you?" Dean tried to encourage his sister.

Taylor gave a small smile. She leaned against the chain-link fence, to hug her oldest brother before sticking her mouth gaurd in her mouth and sliding her helmet on, and hurried over to her team.

Right before the game started, Coach Hill had the team huddle up and gave them a last minute pep talk, before putting their hands in.

"Go, Titans!" they chanted, throwing their hands up into the air.

Cas came from around the bleachers just as Taylor's team was lining up on the sideline. "What did I miss?" he asked.

"Not much," Dean told him. "It just started. The ref is doing the coin toss."

An announcer was speaking over the loudspeaker. He announced that it was heads and the Panthers won the coin toss, who, of course, chose to receive. Taylor's team was kicking off. Dean had to, briefly, teach Cas, the rules of the game, including the kickoff and Taylor's role of position. It was another three minutes before the game started and the chosen kicker kicked the ball into play.

Taylor had to stand on the side, with the other kids who weren't playing. They cheered on their teammates. Taylor was the silent one, though.

"Let's go, Titans!" Dean roared, banging on the other side of the fence as Taylor and the defensive part of their team hustled out to the field. "You can do it, Taylor!"

Taylor got into position as the other team huddled, together, discussing their play, to score. On the first play, Taylor must have choked and let the linebacker overthrow her, and ended up on the ground.

John did not look happy as the running back was able to get through. Thankfully, two of Taylor's teammates got him. "Taylor, get your head in the game!" he called out, scaring a little kid who sat on the bleachers behind them, with his parents.

One of her teammates helped her up and everyone moved over to the new position, the kid was stopped at. Taylor adjusted her helmet as Dean cheered some more.

Meanwhile, Sam had covered his eyes, the minute the ball was, first, snapped. The guy had seen plenty of nightmarish things. Put his baby sister on a field with boys, bigger and taller than her, and he became a nervous wreck. When Taylor had gotten tackled, his instinct was to run out there and protect her. Dean and Cas had to keep the giant from hopping the fence.

The ball was snapped again. This time, Taylor was ready for the kid in front of her, and held him, back. The quarterback tossed the ball to his teammate, who ran by Taylor's side. She, quickly, charged after him and knocked the kid, out of bounds, landing on top of him.

" _Panthers' Sanchez is knocked out of bounds by the Titans' Winchester!"_ the announcer made the call, as the whistle was blown.

When Taylor got to her feet, she helped the kid, up, as well, before returning to their teammates. The Panthers still had possession of the ball, having to remain in the same spot, that time. They changed tactics and tried going the other way, ending up, with some of the kids piling on one another, including Taylor, which surprised Dean.

Sam, nearly lost it, watching like a mother hen.

On the third play, Taylor shoved around the kid in front of her, and charged, full speed, at the quarterback, receiving her first sack of the game.

Dean, Sam, and Charlie cheered as the announcer called it.

Cas couldn't believe it. "I don't understand how Taylor could have taken that kid down?"

"She's a Winchester. Plain and simple," was all Dean needed to say. "Taylor's had it in her, all this time. She was only timid from fear, and needed someone to believe in her. That's my guess, anyway."

"Maybe," he said. "Plus, your dad coming back and being tougher on her, than you and Sam had been, may have helped, too."

John spoke up. "Kids need to be pushed to their limit. That's what builds character. If you do things for them, or are too soft on them, it'll actually do more damage than good, and I don't want my daughter thinking, just because she's a girl, doesn't mean she's weak."

On the last play, as soon as the ball was snapped, Taylor bolted into action. The kid in front of her tried to hold her back, as she made her way towards the kid with the ball, managing to get around. Taylor tackled the kid with the ball, who dropped it, thus deadening the play.

Taylor hustled back to their side, receiving high fives from the boys as the players switched out. They even heard the coach praise the kid. One of the boys offered to share his water bottle, which Taylor declined, politely, and hurried over to where Sam was already holding hers out, to her.

Removing the mouth guard, Taylor waterfalled the water into her mouth.

"Taylor, come here," John called her over to him.

Taylor swallowed the water and moved over to her father.

"What happened on that first play, out there?" he nodded towards the field.

"Um, I, um...wasn't ready and was really nervous," she admitted.

"Taylor, you have one of the most important positions in the game. You need to be ready before that ball is snapped. You need to be focused on what's going on around you, especially where the ball is, and what play is being played."

Taylor nodded.

"You did really good since then, though," John told her. "Great tackling, kiddo, and I'm so proud of your first sack, there." He couldn't help show how proud he was of his daughter, smiling at her first sack. "That's the most important role, keeping the quarterback in check. Understand?"

"Yes, Daddy."

John shook his head. "Call me, Dad, on the field, okay. Remember what I said, about needing the boys to take you, seriously?"

She nodded.

"Off the field and at home, you can call me, daddy. Right now, keep it to just dad."

She nodded, a third time. "Okay, Dad-" she had to catch herself, at the last minute. "Dad, I mean." Taylor knew her father wasn't trying to be mean. She had stated, she wanted equal treatment alongside the boys. John also agreed. That was why he was being hard on her, during the game and when they were practicing.

Taylor looked at the bottom of her forearm and showed her father, a grass burn she had gotten, out on the field. "My eyes watered," she admitted, "but, I didn't cry. I wanted to. It really hurt. I remembered what you said and held it in."

"That's my girl," he told her, and took the water bottle Taylor was holding and her wrist. John turned her arm, so he could see the burn, "eventually, pain like this won't even faze you. You just shrug it off." He poured some of the water on it, which Taylor bit down on her lip, squeezing her eyes, shut tight.

"That really stings, Dad," she stated, opening her eyes.

"You're fine." John poured a little more on the burn, getting less of a reaction. It didn't seem to sting as much, that time. He handed the water back to her. "If you run out of water, you can have mine."

"Coach brought water, too," Taylor pointed over at a large orange container, that contained gallons of water.

"Remember what I said, and focus on knowing where that ball is. Don't let anyone get past you. Otherwise, you fail your role as a defensive end," he concluded, before dismissing Taylor, back over, to cheer on her teammates.

Dean was leaning his forearms on the top bar, of the fence. He had been looking over at his father and sister, listening.

"What?" John asked, once he had noticed.

"Nothing," he shook his head. Dean stared at the cement, on the other side of the fence. "You're doing good, by the way. With Taylor, I mean. I mean, she's come along way since Sam and I found her, but, she's made a lot more progress in the last week. I never would have guessed Taylor had all that in her, if you haven't been working with her, all week. I think sticking up for me, also showed her, how much power she had, too."

John looked from his firstborn, to the cement, in front of him.

"Thanks." Dean nodded, to empathize how much he meant it, "I really mean it. Sam and I tried as best as we could, but, in the end, no matter how much of your role we tried to fill, we couldn't replace you. The kid needed you. She needed her dad."

He remained silent before turning his attention back to the game.

On the third down, the Titans managed to score the first touchdown of the game. The rest of time until the third quarter, the team started slipping. Taylor and the other defensive end, along with two of the linebackers, were doing most of the work, as the rest, barely, put in effort. Trevor, the other defensive end, started collaborating, with Taylor, on how to pick up the slack, switching places, now and then, at the last minute, to throw the other team off or if the play needed them to.

Taylor got another sack, during the beginning of the first fourth quarter. By now, the score was twenty-seven to twenty-three, the Panthers ahead. As the quarterback got ready to receive the ball from the center position, right before the ball was snapped, Taylor and Trevor, quickly, switched and Taylor bolted forward.

Up in the air, the ball soared in her direction which Taylor jumped out and intercepted it, just as another kid was about to catch it. She fell against him, but was able to hold onto the ball. The next thing Dean saw, was his sister booking it across the field, cradling the ball in her right arm. The boys tried to run after her, which, one got pretty close.

Both Dean and John hurried after the kid, along the fence. They rooted her on, as they watched Taylor make her way down the field. Everyone on the Titans' side, was on their feet, some cheering. As Taylor neared the end zone, the kid, right behind her, closed in. At the last minute, Taylor took a flying leap just as she had done, to catch the ball as John had thrown her, the other day. She landed in the end zone, with the kid stumbling over her.

Sam, who had been filming, at that point, zoomed in on his phone. He could make out his sister, still clutching the ball, now in both arms. The referee blew his whistle and called a touchdown.

" _Touchdown, scored by Titans' defensive end, number thirty-four, Winchester!"_ The crowd on the Titans' side, exploded in applause and yelling when the referee called it, along with Coach Hill and the rest of the team, on the sideline.

Dean punched the air, circling around, clutching a fist, in victory. "Whoo! Yes! Whooooo!" he cheered for his sister and grabbed onto his father, around his neck.

Taylor stood to her feet and spiked the ball on the ground, as hard as she could.

Sam, glad he had his phone out, at that point, beamed, proudly, putting it away so he could clap and cheer for his sister, along with Charlie. Cas was the only one, on their side, not cheering.

"Whoo," the angel said, trying to make an effort, but, came off a little weak. He was still learning, but, managed to clap, proud as well, for the kid.

When things had died down, the kicker made the kick, through the goal post, adding on another point, to the six Taylor had received for their team. For the rest of the game, all the Titans had to do, was, at least, keep the Panthers from scoring, even if they never scored, again. Taylor received so much praise when she returned to the bench, but, it didn't stop her from cheering on her teammates, keeping her focus on the game. She ended up, having to go back in, before the end of the game when their offense used up all four downs. No one scored, though.

Taylor and Trevor continued to collaborate with each other, continuing their strategy, just focusing on keeping the Panthers, as far from their end zone, as possible. When the referee blew his whistle, to call the end of the game, the announcer called the Titans, the winner. The final score being twenty-eight to twenty-seven.

The Titans on the side, jumped on their feet, in excitement, jumping on each other and pounded each other's helmets, including Taylor's. She got most of them and even got lifted up into the air when the boys huddled together.

Separating into a circle, the kids and Coach Hill put their hands in. "Two, four, six, eight! Who do we appreciate? Panthers! Panthers!" They threw their hands out and got into line, as the boys made their way down the center of the field. There was some hesitance from Taylor, who still had her helmet on. The coach held a hand on her shoulder, talking to her, but Sam or Dean couldn't hear what he was saying. Dean saw her nod, before getting in line, slowly, removing her helmet and held out her hand, to exchange high fives.

The looks on the Panthers' faces said it all when they saw Taylor was a girl.

Afterwards, Taylor dashed over to the fence, where her family was.

Once she got outside the fence, Dean grabbed his sister and lifted her into the air, struggling, a little, before setting her, back on her feet. "You gave Sammy, several heart attacks, there, kiddo," he told her, with a teasing smirk.

"I did?" she asked, in surprise and turned to Sam. "Are you okay, Sammy?"

Sam smiled, proudly. "Yeah, Bud. Dean's just being, overly dramatic," he assured her.

Charlie scoffed. "Not by much," which Dean agreed.

Sam just scoured at them and congratulated his sister, instead of saying anything, in return.

Lastly, John stood in the back. Taylor pushed through her brothers.

"Did…" Taylor was lifted into the air before she could say another word and squeezed, tight. "I did good, Dad- Dad?"

"You did, very good. I am so proud of you." John smiled, which Taylor smiled, in return, holding her arms on his shoulders as she looked down at him.

After the game, Coach Hill treated the kids to frozen yogurt. Taylor picked wild berry flavoring, sitting over with her team. Sam and Dean couldn't help watch their sister, interact with the boys. She was still a little timid, but, at least she was staying words. They asked about the things she liked, mostly the shows she watched, and if she played video games.

"I have a Wii U," they heard her say.

"What kinds of games do you have? Do you have Lego Batman?" one of the boys asked.

She shook her head. "I don't like Batman."

"Why not? He's the greatest superhero, ever!"

Taylor continued to shake her head. "The greatest superheroes, to me, are my big brothers and dad."

Sam, who was leaning an arm on the back of the seat, as he listened, looked over at Dean and John. The three of them exchanged looks and Sam smiled.

"What makes them, superheroes?" another boy asked. "Are they cops or doctors?"

"I can't say. Family secret."

The same boy gasped. "Are they part of the CIA?"

"Nope, just the family business," she replied.

"Are you gonna do it, when you're older?"

Taylor shook her head. "My brothers don't want me to." At that point, Dean was trying to get her attention and motioned for Taylor to change the subject. "Do you guys play _Mario Kart_?" she licked the spoon along her tongue.

"I play it on my 3DS," Trevor spoke up.

Taylor looked beside her, at him. "What's a 3DS?"

Trevor picked up his handheld game he had on the table, and opened it. Both screens showed a paused game of _Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D_. For the next fifteen minutes, Taylor and the boys crowded around Trevor, who, eventually, passed it to her, to let her play. It wasn't the whole team, just five of them, including Taylor.

After fifteen minutes, Coach Hill got everyone's attention. "I want say great job to everyone, for a fantastic first game," he told the kids. "In the couple years I've coached youth football, I've never had a team win the first game, and with a girl on the team, no less." The coach looked over at Taylor, proudly.

The boys cheered, loudly, echoing throughout the small eating area, as Taylor sunk low, in her seat, in embarrassment.

"Now, there are a few things we can all improve on. I will go over those, on Tuesday." Coach Hill held up the team picture forms, in his hands. "I have the order forms for pictures, right here. Pictures will be held before our fourth game. We have the ten o'clock game, that morning, so don't think you have to get up, extra early," he passed them out, to the parents.

Dean took their copy.

When the coach was done, everyone got ready to leave.

"Dean," Taylor told her brother.

"What, Kiddo?"

"I know what I want for Christmas," she stated.

"Oh, do you, now?" Dean smirked, raising his eyebrows.

She nodded.

"It was just your birthday, a week ago. Already you're giving me Christmas ideas?"

Taylor frowned, looking at him, pitifully. "I just wanted to make a suggestion, for a head's up. I wasn't trying to be greedy."

Dean wrapped her head, in his arm, kissing the top of it. She had removed the shoulder pads, from underneath, holding her arms inside the bottom front of her jersey. "I'm just teasing ya, Kiddo. What is it?"

"A 3DS."

"That thing you were playing, over there, with the boys?"

She nodded.

"We'll see. Can't make any promises, though."

The five of them headed back to the apartment, where Taylor showered. Dean had planned on going out to eat, after the game, to celebrate Taylor's first victory, but since she had gotten full off the frozen yogurt, they decided to wait until everyone got hungry.

While they waited, Taylor wanted to, finally play the Wii U, with Charlie. She also wanted to box her dad, as well.

"That wouldn't be fair, Bud," Sam told his sister. "Your Mii is at a high level, while theirs will be at zero."

"Actually, John and I already have our Miis in the game," said Charlie.

Sam and Dean looked over at their father. "You played our game console?" Sam questioned the man.

John shrugged. "Charlie and I spent the first two days, talking. You three weren't home and we were bored."

"So, I suggested the Wii, which your dad asked me, if I meant drinking, sex, or drugs," Charlie explained.

"That wasn't around back before I died," he pointed out. "Wii U sounds like a type of beer or drug."

Taylor leaned on the arm of the couch, right next to John, lifting her bare feet, to balance on it. "Can you box me, Daddy?"

John got her bottom when it was pointed in the air, patting it, gently. "You won't be able to best me," he teased her.

"I have the highest level you can have in the game." She looked up at him, with just her eyes.

Sam stood nearby, on their side, with his hands on his sides. "Taylor played every day, over the summer, while I worked, in the other room, since we got it."

Taylor smirked at that. "I'm super good. I can beat Dean."

"We'll see," John gave her, a smirk, in return.

She grabbed the extra remote and the nunchuk from the coffee table and passed it to her father, who took it, thanking her, and grabbed the main ones. Taylor started the game, choosing boxing.

"Hey," Sam told his sister, firmly. "What's wrong with this picture?" He motioned his head towards the coffee table.

Taylor looked down at what her brother was referring to. "Oh yeah," she replied, and pushed on the coffee table. Sam helped his sister, move the table over to the left hand corner of the room, so they could have room, to move around without hitting anything. "You remember how to do it, Daddy?"

"Just do it like we were really boxing, right?"

"Yeah," she replied. "If you want to dodge, you can move the remote and nunchuk to the side, and if you hold them up to your face, you can block my punches."

"Got it," he smiled.

The match started and Taylor, immediately, started wailing on her father's Mii. John fought like he knew how, but, it being a video game and not an actual fight, Taylor was, indeed, besting him.

"This thing's rigged," he stated when his mii lost the first round, looking the remote and nunchuk over.

"No, Taylor's mii's just a higher level," Sam shrugged.

The next match, shortly, followed, which Taylor won that one, as well.

"Yay, I did it. I beat Daddy," she jumped up and down, in excitement.

John set the remote and nunchuk down. "Come on. See if you can really best me," he told her, teasingly.

Taylor set hers, down, and held up her fists. They sparred, one on one. John punched at her, not actually landing any blows, which she dodged, anyway. He gave her, pointers as they went. All afternoon, the five of them hung out, which Cas popped in and joined them, until they got hungry. By then, tiredness had kicked in so Sam ordered pizza, to be delivered, and watched a movie.

Once Taylor finished eating, she snuggled up with her dad, wanting to climb into his lap. John tried to object, at first, stating she was too big for it. The moment the puppy dog look came out, the guy was a softy and allowed his daughter to climb into his lap, and laid her head on his chest. He pulled out the blanket, that had been shoved, halfway, into the couch, and covered both of them, with it as they watched an old movie, called, _Over the Top_ , with Sylvestor Stallone.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Over the next month, things, slowly, got back into routine. Charlie moved on, so it was just the guys and Taylor around. John continued to sleep on the couch, unless his little girl woke up, crying. Then, he ended up in her room, with his arm, protectively, around her.

Whenever Mindy or Helen came by, John had to hide out in Dean's room, with the door shut. Helen had gotten better at not being so pushy with Taylor, so the kid started giving her another chance, thus being able to take Taylor, out for ice cream or something, after school, or, sometimes, church, on Sundays.

Homework did become a thing, after school, when Taylor couldn't finish it in class. Sam usually helped his sister, when she needed it. Not only did Sam and Dean helped Taylor study her spelling and vocab words, but, John pitched in, as well. Now and then, he would comment, "is that really one of your spelling words?" when he came across a word, such as doldrums.

"Yeah. It means, when you're going through depression," Taylor explained to her father. "It's from the chapters we're reading this week, in _The Phantom Tollbooth_."

"What's it about?"

"Um," Taylor sat up, on her feet, on the couch, beside him. "It's about this boy, Milo, who's bored and he gets this tollbooth as a gift. So, he drives through it, in his toy car and it takes him to another world, where he ends up driving through the doldrums, and everything there, melts because, it's always depressing there."

"Sounds...depressing," John said, which made Taylor giggle.

At that moment, the front door opened and in walked Dean, who had to work overtime and had Sam pick Taylor up from school.

"I think this is the longest we've ever stayed to get a day's work, done," he stated, closing the door, behind him and went over to drop into his chair, exhausted. His arms drooped over both sides of the chair, as Dean lounged, lazily. "Thank God, we have another month of this and we can get back to hunting."

"Do we have to leave, Dean?" Taylor asked.

Dean rubbed at his eyes, in one hand. "Yeah, Kiddo. We can't afford this place on a hunter's salary."

Taylor dropped her gaze, towards the couch.

Sam came from the kitchen. "Actually, Dean," he looked over at their sister, who looked like she might start crying.

"What, Sam?" Dean said, wanting him to finish.

He took in a deep breath. Just as Sam was about to continue, John spoke up. "Your brother's not coming back with us. Aren't you, Sammy?"

Dean, suddenly, looked at their father, from his hand. He sat up, to look over at Sam, behind him. "Wha-?"

"I've been talking it over with Steven," he confessed. "If I couldn't talk you into staying, Dean, I offered him, your room, to help pay your share of the rent and bills, so Taylor and I can stay, and she can continue going to her school."

Taylor looked up, at that. "We can stay, Sammy?" she asked, hopeful.

Sam gave his sister, a nod. "If that's what you want."

"Absolutely not, Sam," Dean objected, and stood up. "Sam, we've talked about this. Moving here to Vegas was only temporary while we got our sister, back. We have a home, back in Lebanon."

"We're not staying there, Dean," John spoke up. "We'll find an abandoned house to lay low in. Not that piece of crap."

"What's wrong with staying in the bunker? Your dad passed that down to us," Dean pointed out.

"Exactly. We're not staying in anything that has to do with that bastard."

"How come you're calling your daddy, names, Daddy?" Taylor asked, confused.

"Don't worry about it, baby girl," he told her.

"You can go squat in some abandoned house, Dad. Me, Sam, and Taylor are going back to our home, at the bunker." Dean looked over at his brother, "right, Sammy?"

"No, Dean. I'm not. And, neither is Taylor."

"Taylor told me, she's fine with going back to the bunker." He turned to their sister, "right, Kiddo?"

Taylor dropped her gaze, again.

Sam encouraged her, "Tell him, Buddy."

"Tell me, what?" Dean looked between his siblings before stopping on his sister. "Tell me, what, Taylor," he asked of her, firmly.

Taylor remained quiet.

"Taylor Mary, your brother is speaking to you. Answer him," John told his daughter, firmly, as well.

The kid got up from the couch and walked around the coffee table, heading over to Sam. Sam lifted her, up, into his arms. Taylor laid her head on his shoulder.

"You're gonna have to tell them what you told me and Emily, Bud," he told her, gently. Taylor moved her head, where her cheek was touching his. Sam gave it a kiss, barely moving his head. "It's okay, Buddy. You're not gonna be in trouble. Just tell him."

Eventually, after some coaxing, Taylor moved her head, to look over at Dean. "I don't want to move back to the bunker. I finally found a school I like, and friends, too."

"We'll find you, a school, there, Kiddo, and you'll make new friends," Dean assured his sister.

Taylor turned her head away and buried it into Sam's neck. He could hear her start to sniffle.

"It's okay, Buddy," he assured her. "You and I can stay here, and Steven is willing to help us, keep this place."

" _Sam_ ," Dean hissed at his brother.

"Leave it, Dean. If your brother and sister want to stay here, let'em," John told his firstborn.

"That wasn't the plan, Dad," Dean argued.

"Plans can change, Dean. Hell, you and I know that, better than anyone else," Sam also argued.

"So, you're just gonna separate this family and let some stranger move in here, into my room?"

"It's Steven, Dean," he reminded his brother. "And, you don't have to leave, you know. It's only if I can't convince you to stay."

"We're not staying, Sam. This isn't our life. Hunting is," Dean continued to argue.

Sam looked away, catching his sister, in his peripheral view and dropped his gaze to her. "Look, Dean. I've been thinking a lot about this," he looked back at their brother. "We don't want Taylor to hunt, but, taking her back to the bunker and having her be that close, where something could follow us, home. Or, come home, the way Dad would come when we were kids. I don't want Taylor to have to go through that."

"Go through what?" he questioned, as John remained silent, staring at the floor.

"To wonder if she'll see us, again."

"She will. I'll make sure of that," Dean, quickly, jumped to answer.

"There's no guarantee, Dean." Sam shrugged, "Eventually, the hunting life's gonna kill us, and that'll leave Taylor, all alone. Again. I can't put our baby sister through that. I won't." He stared at Dean, with intent. "We can't make you, or Dad, stay. But, I can stay. For Taylor. At least she'll have one guaranteed alive."

Dean turned his head, away, at that.

"I know you've been struggling with this, too, Dean."

"How do you know?"

"Because. I can see the look on your face," he told him. "You can deny it all you want, Dean. But you know the risks of going back to our lives, now that we have our sister."

Dean glanced up at his brother. He remained silent, though. After a moment, he announced he was going to go shower and get out of his work clothes, shutting his door.

Taylor moved her head so she could say, "I changed my mind. I want to go back to the bunker."

"You don't have to compromise just because Dean doesn't want to stay, Bud. If you want to stay with your friends and at the same school, you and I can stay, and I'm sure Dad and Dean will visit. If we did go back, though, I would stay home with you, while they took a hunt."

"So, they'll still be gone whether we moved back or not?"

"Yeah, Bud. I'm afraid so. Some hunts take longer than others, too. Depending on what the monster is. A salt and burn could take a weekend, while another hunt could take a week or two," he explained.

"I don't want any of you to leave," Taylor sniffed back the tears. She had been able to stop the tears on the football field, but, knowing her family would have to be gone for a period of time, couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Taylor squeezed her brother's neck and cried into it. "I don't like hunting, anymore. I don't want Dean to tell those stories. I don't want him and Daddy to go do it. I want them here, with you and me." She was now sobbing her eyes out.

Sam held a hand to her back. "I know, Buddy. I know." He kissed her on the ear, ignoring the slight pain he was now feeling in his arms, from holding his sister for so long.

Taylor's final CFT meeting was a week from that day. Neither of them had talked about it, not even Taylor. John wasn't too happy to be left out of something that determined one of his children's futures.

Emily tried getting Taylor to talk about why she was upset. Finally, she asked Sam about it and he told her, what had happened and about Taylor finally telling Dean, about not wanting to move back to Kansas and how he had decided to stay.

During the meeting, they started with the introductions, just as they done, last time. Jody was there, as well, but Rebecca and Taylor's teacher from last year, wasn't.

As they done, last time, Mindy read off her report of the last six months. "Since we have last met, Taylor has continued to improve. She has moved out of her last foster placement and has moved in with her two adult brothers, Samuel and Dean Winchester, who has finally gotten Taylor to open up about what went on during the two years we lost contact, and sadly learned, there was, indeed, more abuse. Taylor has stated the foster parents, Greg and Amy Donnerson, had physically abused her, and Greg Donnerson had sexually abused her, on numerous occasions, touching her while in her bed, for a year, before he finally took it, a step further, just as a previous foster father had done. Since revealing the abuse, Taylor has worked with Emily, her therapist, to find ways of overcoming the abuse, and has even started channeling all the hurt and aggression into sports.

"After playing soccer, Taylor played volleyball and participated in a Martial Arts course, and is, currently, playing football, where she is succeeding in, very well. Reports from me, the caseworker, as well as, teachers, Emily, and her brothers, has been made of the cheerful and outgoing nature in Taylor, and is, slowly, coming out of her shell."

"Also, during the last six months, the biological mother, Angela Dixon, had been revealed to be alive and even tried to take the same steps as Samuel and Dean had done, in trying to be in Taylor's life. However, it did not work out and after trying to kidnap her daughter, had since not been heard from, again and Taylor remains in the care of her brothers."

Mindy continued reading. "Taylor has also turned thirteen and has started the seventh grade, at Fletcher Hills Academy and continues to be doing, quite well, though with a learning disability now documented, will continue to need special education. Overall, I feel Taylor is in the best of hands and we can close this case, for good, without any worries. Even when an allergic reaction incident, resulting in Taylor being sent to the emergency room, Samuel and Dean has shown us, they can and will care for their minor sister." She looked up, to smile at the group, sitting at the table. "Does that sound good to everyone?"

Everyone nodded and agreed, looking around the table.

"Sounds like a dream come true, actually," Emily stated, beaming from ear to ear. "The stuff Taylor and I have talked about, during our sessions, these past six months, have shown me, how much progress she's making."

"The fact she' s talking, at all, shows us how much progress Taylor has made," Helen added, cheerfully.

Sam smiled down at his sister, who was holding her head against his arm.

Dean was silent the whole time, though.

Jody had been the one to notice and nudged him, with her elbow. "Everything okay, Dean?" she whispered to him.

He didn't say anything. Not to Jody, at least. Dean looked up from where he had been staring at the table, raising his hand.

"Yes, Dean," Ivette called on him, from next to where Mindy was sitting at the head of the long table.

"I just want to say, I'm proud of my sister. She has come a long way and I am so glad no one can hurt her, ever again. However, I would like to give my half of custody to our brother, and let him have the full custody." All eyes, including those of his siblings pointed towards the eldest brother, who couldn't meet a single one.

"Dean, why?" Jody asked, confused. "You've come this far. None of this would have been possible if it hadn't been for your love and determination towards your sister."

Everyone else agreed.

"I've never seen a parent or relative more committed than what I've witnessed from you," Mindy said.

Dean stared at the table. He couldn't even meet his sister's gaze when she touched his arm.

"Is it because I don't want to move back to Kansas, big bro?" she asked. "'Cause, I'll go if you want me to."

But, he shook his head. "I want my sister to be safe and happy, and if that's here, with Sam and her friends, going to the same school." Dean shrugged. "That's fine with me." With that said, Dean stood up from his chair and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Taylor twisted around in her seat, confused.

"I don't understand," Helen shook her head.

Sam sighed, his eyes closed. He opened them, to look up. "A while back, Taylor confided in me and Emily, that she didn't want to move back to Kansas, where our brother and I lived when we found Taylor. Taylor likes her school, and had, at the time, began making friends. After doing some thinking and talking it, through with a friend of mine, from work, I decided I would stay, so Taylor could, and my friend is even willing to move in, so Taylor and I didn't need to find a two bedroom apartment. Dean got upset over that and reminded me, that wasn't the plan, that this was just temporary until we had Taylor, back."

"So, instead of him staying, Dean is willing to give up his share of custody?" Ivette asked of him.

Sam shrugged. "I guess. This is news to both me and Taylor," he pointed over to Taylor, with his thumb.

Taylor nodded, in agreement.

Ivette, Mindy, Emily, and Helen jotted everything down in their notes.

"I will include that in my notes to the judge, as a possibility, but I won't make it, a permanent decision. The judge can ask Dean how he feels then, when we have the hearing and maybe you and Taylor can talk to him," Mindy assured Sam. "I mean," she shrugged, "all of this, was mostly his doing. He took the most charge and done the most work of this whole thing. Not that you haven't, Sam. I just mean…"

"I know," Sam nodded, in understanding. "It's just, Dean tends to get this way, it's usually because he's terrified of could happen. He wants what's best for Taylor, and I know he loves her, just as much as I do. Sometimes, if he thinks the person will be better protected, is if he lets them go. But, Taylor and I will talk to him about this, before the hearing, Friday."

"I really hope you can get through to him, Sam. But, if you can't, let me know. If your friend does take his place, I will need do a background check on him, as well."

"I will." He looked down at Taylor, who had laid her head on his arm, looking away from the group.

They discussed more on how Taylor was doing in school, before calling it, there. Sam carried his sister out to the parking lot, where they said, goodbye to each other. He had came, straight from work, so Sam did not see Dean, anywhere. More than likely, the guy went in search of a bar.

"I know he won't desert Taylor, completely," he assured Mindy and Jody, who approached him, in the parking lot of the therapy center. He knows what will happen if he does. This is just his way of saying, 'I accept your decision.' Dean won't skip out on Taylor. Not after everything he's told her."

Back at the apartment, Sam carried his sister, inside, where John was waiting for them.

He jumped to his feet. "How did it go?" John noticed Dean wasn't with him. "Where's Dean?" Sam told their father, what happened, who took Taylor from him. John lifted her off her feet. "I was talking to Cas, this morning and he said, I was given a clean slate, as well."

"And?" Sam shrugged.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said, and I've been thinking about what your brother had told me, and what Cas and I talked about." John shifted his daughter, in his arms, as he glanced at the floor. "Sam, your friend doesn't need to move in, to help support your sister."

"If we want to keep this apartment and Dean won't stay, he does."

John shook his head. "Call Taylor's caseworker and get the background check in, Sammy. I want to be part of my daughter's life, especially to help support her."

Sam's jaw, dropped as he stared at their father.

Taylor lifted her head, to look at the man. "Does this mean, you're staying, too, Daddy?"

John nodded at her. "Yeah. It does, baby girl."

She smiled, huge, at that, even showing her teeth. That wasn't something she had done up until this point. Taylor, then hugged her father's neck.

"Only one problem." The shock had finally worn off and reality set in.

"What's that?" John asked.

"Background checks take three weeks and the final hearing is this Friday. You wouldn't be able to get custody with us, by then," Sam explained.

"Then, you and Dean can get custody, but, I still want to help support your sister," he stated.

"That is, if we can convince Dean not to give up."

"I'm not giving up." Sam, Taylor, and John's heads turned at the sound of the eldest sibling's voice as he had just stepped in the door.

"Yeah?" Sam responded, raising his eyebrows at him. "Then what do you call what you did, back there?"

Dean closed the front door behind him. "I'm doing what you wanted, Sam. You and Taylor want to stay, then," he shrugged, "so be it. You can stay. You can come visit on breaks, I guess, and Dad and I will go back to hunting."

John set Taylor, down, on her feet. "Except, I'm staying, too, Dean," he admitted to his oldest.

He couldn't believe his ears. "What?"

"I told you, I made a lot of mistakes with you, boys. Now, I have another chance with your sister. Plus, I was brought back for her. Between what you had said to me, and Sam's decision to stay, I've decided, I need to retire and be the dad I should have been. If something pops up, near us. I won't lie, I'll probably want to cave and go after it. Your friend can handle it, right?"

Sam nodded, "Yes, sir. Hank's up there with us, in top hunters."

"Besides, I'm not as young as I used to be. One slip and that'll probably be the death of me. And…" John paused.

"What?" Dean asked, when he saw his father was looking at him.

"Cas told me about the conversation, you two had, in the car, once. If you want to keep your sister away from hunting, we all have to retire and make sure that doesn't happen. At least, until she's grown up, with a family of her own, to take care of."

Taylor hurried over to her big bro and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Please, big bro? Please, stay?"

The eldest sibling hesitated. But, the moment their eyes locked, Dean just couldn't say, no. "Okay, Kiddo. I'll stay."

Taylor smiled at that and squeezed him, tight.

 ** _Got one more chapter left, to make it an even 45. Really sorry this story went downhill during the second half. Probably should have ended it, eons ago._**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Friday came. Neither Sam or Dean went to work that morning, like the first time. Taylor went to school, at least, so she wouldn't miss any of her tests. Unlike the first time, the brothers were less nervous, since they knew what to expect.

Sam showered and got dressed up in his get-up he wore while posing as FBI, as did Dean. Except he had showered the night before. John wished he could have gone with them, wanting to be a part of it.

The hearing was at noon, this time, so the brothers left a quarter till eleven, picking Taylor up, from school, on the way. Sam went into the front office to sign her out, for the rest of the day.

"Hey, how was school?" Dean asked, as Taylor climbed into the back seat.

"Good. I got a low B on my spelling test and and a high one on the vocab part," she said, putting her seatbelt on, as Sam slid into the front.

"That's good, Kiddo,' he praised. "Ready to be free from caseworkers and boring meetings?"

Taylor lit up. "Yeah!"

Dean pulled away from the curb and pulled out of the parking lot of the school, heading for the court house, listening to a classic rock station on the way. It was a twenty-five minute drive there, with traffic. They went through the same procedure, as last time, with the metal detectors and headed up to the same floor, where everyone was waiting for them, including Jody.

"Still nervous?" she asked the brothers.

Sam let out a breath of air. "A little. But, not like last time."

"I'm more anxious to get this over with, than nervous," said Dean.

"How do you feel, Taylor?" she asked the kid.

Taylor was standing in front of her oldest brother, holding onto his hands around her. "Same as Dean," she replied. "Except I've been doing this since I was five."

Helen came over to greet the siblings.

"Hi," Taylor replied, with a smile.

"Taylor, you're not gonna need me, anymore, after this," she frowned.

"Nope," she shook her head.

"I'd like it if we can still be friends, though. If that's alright with you."

Taylor shrugged, "Sure."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. If that was true than they would have to make it seem like they found their father, after this day.

Mindy was over, talking to Jody's friend, Courtney. They came over when they were done. When the clock struck twelve, and the courtroom was empty of the last hearing, which seemed to have been a more positive one than the last time, everyone piled in, sitting their same seating.

Sam was able to sit, still, this time. Dean still felt uncomfortable in a courtroom, but was more relaxed. Taylor had the most change. Instead of curled up, in a ball, clutching her dolphin, which was at home, she sat on the edge of her seat. Taylor kept trying to balance the chair, on two legs, instead of all four.

Sam leaned over to scold her, to stop.

"I'm bored," she said.

Helen stepped in. "The judge will be in soon, sweetheart."

A little time passed and Taylor started doing it, again. This time, Dean said something to her. "Taylor, knock it off. I get you're bored. Find another way to entertain yourself that doesn't involve cracking your head, open."

"Like what?" she shrugged.

"How was school, today?" Helen asked, trying to start up a conversation, to pass the time.

"Good," Taylor replied.

"What did you do?"

"We had our spelling and vocab test." Helen had to interrupt her when they were told to rise, for the judge.

The same judge entered the room and walked over to his podium, to sit down. Everyone sat back down. Dean did not bump himself, this time, either. They went around the courtroom, starting with introductions.

When they got to Taylor, she blurted out, "I'm Taylor Winchester!" taking the judge by surprise. In a good way, though.

The official lady summarized Mindy's report, not receiving any interruptions, this time. Taylor held her chin on her folded arms, on the table, in front of her. Dean noticed. Now, that she wasn't so scared and nervous, he could tell how bored his sister really was.

Once the woman was finished, reading, Dean saw the glasses come on, as Judge Cartwright skimmed over his paperwork.

"Well," he said, looking up and scanned the courtroom. "I see a ton of progress made. In fact, are we sure we have the right kid? I think someone swapped out Taylor for another." The judge smiled over at her.

Taylor lifted her head, to say, "No, it's me," giggling, a little. Her brothers couldn't help smile at their sister.

"I have to say, I am glad we got the missing pieces from the years we lost. Not happy to hear they were bad for the poor kid. But, from what I've read and what I am seeing, right now," Judge Cartwright looked, extremely impressed, "how do you feel, Taylor?"

She shrugged. "Great. I love living with my big brothers. They give me lots of love and protect me, and even help me, tackle boys on the football field. My big bro even bought me, pads from the store when I started."

Dean turned bright red when his sister brought up the most embarrassing moment of his life, as everyone smiled at him, sweetly.

"Can I keep living with my big brothers?" Taylor suddenly, turned serious. "I don't want to go to another foster home or group home, anymore. I'd rather be with my family."

"Well, that depends," Judge Cartwright said, and looked over at Dean. "I hear someone wants to surrender his custody rights. Is that still correct?"

Dean swallowed the fear back. "No, sir," he answered, calmly. "I would love it, if Taylor still lived with me _and_ my brother, here." He caught Taylor giving him, a smile, which Dean returned.

Everyone smiled, relief.

"That's good," the judge nodded. "That's saves me, from chewing you out, boy. I had a huge lecture for you and everything. Not to mention I was gonna throw this gavel at your head, and I never miss, either, even when they duck."

He stared, in horror at that. How does one not miss, even when the target ducks? Dean did not want to find out, though.

"Honesty, you boys have certainly proved to be good caregivers," Judge Cartwright turned to both of the brothers. "I've known Taylor, since she first walked into my courtroom, and I've been in charge of her case since she was a baby. I've seen the ups and downs, and I seen her grow up. There has been so many letdowns for Taylor, I was starting to pray for a miracle. I have to say, this is the highest point I've seen her, this happy. I just wished you boys had shown up, sooner."

"We didn't know," Sam spoke up, honestly. "If we had known, we never would have let our dad give her up, for adoption."

"None of you would have known it would get this bad, though," he shrugged. "I mean, as caseworkers and foster carers, people are supposed to protect these kids, coming through. That's what we expect and tell parents who can't take care of them, themselves." The judge picked up his gavel and hovered it over the block. "I will say, though, you boys have not let me, down, and I feel at ease, finally being able to say this. I hereby grant full custody of the minor, Taylor Mary Winchester, to her adult brothers, Dean and Samuel Winchester. As of now, this case is, now finalized and closed, and no further action of Child Protective Services are needed. Court is dismissed." He hit the block with the gavel, before standing to his face. "Taylor, it's been a great pleasure seeing you grow up," with that said, the judge exited the courtroom.

Taylor jumped off her seat and dashed around, to her brothers, who both scooped her up, in their arms and hugged their baby sister. All three squeezed each other, tight.

Out in the hall, Mindy and the brothers did the final paperwork, before they all said their final good-byes, to each other. Mindy and Helen cried as they hugged the little girl. Though, they were glad Taylor got a happy ending, this was the last they had to see her, unless Taylor stayed in touch, which she said, she would.

The group, all, walked out, together, parting ways in the parking lot. Since Taylor stated she was hungry, Jody suggested going out to eat, to celebrate. This time, they remembered John, and the siblings swung by the apartment, to grab him and to change, stating they would meet at the restaurant.

On the way to the restaurant, Taylor sat in the back seat, with their father, showing him, the YouTube videos she had shown her brothers, back during their visits, including the _Frozen_ one.

Over the last nine months, Sam and Dean had experienced things they never thought they would ever do. From sitting in meetings, to going inside a courtroom, in front of a judge, for custody. All for their sister. They could still remember that night, seeing Taylor huddled in the corner, terrified to death, not uttering a word. Now, as Dean drove, he and Sam couldn't help look back at their sister, seeing her interact with their father, of all people they never expected to see again, laughing her head off.

That night, as Dean rolled over to fall asleep, he heard something in the dark. Instinctively, grabbing a hold of his gun, he reached up and turned on the light, again, only to see his sister standing there.

Taylor climbed into bed, beside him. "Can I sleep with you, tonight, big bro?" she asked.

"Sure, Kiddo," Dean got up, onto one elbow. "What's wrong?"

"I had another nightmare."

Dean helped pull the comforter, out from under his sister, covering her up, afterwards. Taylor laid down, next to him and snuggled up to him. Right as he was about to turn off the light, Sam entered the room, knocking.

"Hey, Dean. Is Taylor in here with you?"

"Yeah," she replied for him.

Sam smiled around the corner and headed over to join his siblings.

"Hey!" Dean objected. "It's cute when Taylor climbs into bed with me. It ain't when you do it."

Taylor giggled. "I want to sleep with both of my big brothers," she said.

"Oh sure. Hey, why don't we call Dad in here, too, while we're at it," Dean replied, sarcastically.

"I don't think there's room for Dad," Sam pointed out.

Dean glared at his brother. "There's not even room for you, big boy." The only reason he didn't kick Sam out, was because Taylor wanted it, this way. Otherwise, he'd be gone, in two point five seconds.

The siblings laid their heads, down and the brothers wrapped their arms around their baby sister, protectively, as they drifted off to sleep. Unknown to any of them, of John peeking in, around the wall, smiling at the sight.

The End

 _ **Hope you liked the story! The last few chapters weren't my best, as I feel more confident with the first half of the story. I am still proud of the way most of this turned out. I still feel like I need more practice, though. Let me know your thoughts, as I hope to do this as a career, one day! :)**_


End file.
